Cruce de Caminos Segunda Parte, por Elle Andrew
by Elle Andrew
Summary: Escribo la continuación de el hermoso fic que nos regaló Rosa Carmona, Cruce de Caminos. Existe otra versión más de la continuación de ésta historia, y está escrita por Gosia Kin. Las dos historias, son independientes y fueron inspiradas por la bellísima Rosa. Gracias por todo Rosa es un honor poder escribir la continuación de tu historia...
1. IMPORTANTE LEERAcercadeCrucedeCaminos

!Hola a todas...!

Creo que la continuación tan esperada del magnífico fic de Rosa por fin llegó... Espero sean pacientes ya que mi narrativa no es tan buena cómo la de Rosa, sin embargo, ésa hermosa forma en la que Rosa escribe, me inspiró lo suficiente para darle una continuación y terminación a su fic.

Había muchas formas de continuar el fic y yo sólo escogí uno de los tantos caminos. La verdad creo que puede haber un sin fin de continuaciones por la forma en la que Rosa dejó sus ideas plasmadas. No sé si ésta haya sido la mejor, sólo fue la que a mi se me ocurrió...

Escribir sobre éstos bellos personajes fue para mí muy gratificante y relajante a la vez. Ha sido una verdadera hazaña, poder empatar mis ideas con las de Rosa, aunque no imposible. Espero realmente de corazón que les guste la continuación y que nos den a Rosa y a mí, la oportunidad, de compartirles que fue de Candy y de Albert, después del Capítulo 9.

Con respecto a lo que me inspira para escribir día a día la continuación, aunque haya sido de poco en poco, es Albert. Albert, el personaje, el amigo, el millonario trabajador, y el Albert enamorado del que Rosa en un inicio escribió.

Quiero por sobre todas las cosas que se entienda que yo respeto muchísimo a Rosa, y que haber podido continuar con su fic, fue para mí un gran honor. Rosa es lo que a mí me permitió saber que no era la única loca que pensaba que Albert era un bombón, sobre el que había que escribir para que su recuerdo y personaje se quede con nosotras por siempre y para siempre. Es por eso que yo la tengo en gran estima y por ser también una gran escritora y amiga.

Pues bueno, sin más las dejo, queridas lectoras, para que se entretengan con la continuación... de Cruce de Caminos. Les mando un abrazo y me encuentro a sus órdenes.

Hago la aclaración que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. No pretendo obtener ningún tipo de provecho o ganancia a través de ésta publicación, sino simplemente, poder disfrutar de una historia más en la que éstos personajes se ven envueltos.

Una vez más gracias a ti querida lectora, y por seguirme a lo largo de ésta aventura...

Elle


	2. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_La Verdad_

Albert preparaba su salida hacia el África. Tenía ya todo lo que necesitaba y trataba de no acordarse de esa opresión que sentía en el corazón. En lugar de eso trabajaba con más entrega y se dedicaba a terminar todos sus pendientes hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

George había entrado en el despacho pasadas las 10 de al noche, le entregó los últimos documentos por firmar, le dio la nota de Candy y directamente le pregunto: -"¿William, le contarás a la Srita. Candy, de tus sentimientos? No puedes irte sin decirle, también es injusto para ella, aunque te haya lastimado y ahora te encuentres herido dile la verdad, después de todo sólo te tiene a ti."

"Te equivocas George, tiene a sus amigas, y sus madres."

"Sabes que ella sólo te puede ver a ti como su familia, te guste ó no, te ame o no, tienes que decirle que te vas y cuándo piensas regresar…" Esto último lo dijo con una voz de tristeza inmensa… Sabía que en el fondo William no querría regresar, al menos no pronto.

"George, tienes razón, pero si así se me ha hecho muy difícil, una despedida lo hará mucho peor. Pensaba decirle que tenía que viajar de negocios ahora más que nunca por diferentes partes del mundo y que no había una fecha fija de regreso."

"William todo eso está muy bien para empezar a decirle la verdad pero tienes que decirle, escucha a un viejo como yo, que nunca se atrevió a decir nada y lo perdió todo. El precio de tu silencio será muy alto y puedes llegar a lastimar a Candy más de lo que tú te imaginas. A pesar de vivir éstos años en el pasado ella no te ha demostrado que no te quiere, tu sabes que te quiere y mucho… Sólo dile la verdad y ella entenderá."

Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Albert, no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría, él nunca lloraba, pero sabía que dejarla era lo más doloroso que había tenido que hacer. Tenía que sanar sus heridas, por él, por Candy y por el futuro de los Andrew. "Está bien George lo haré…" Dio un fuerte suspiro y de algún modo se sintió aliviado. "La verdad se sabrá mañana…" Se dijo esto una y mil veces, mientras terminaba sus pendientes como si fuera un mantra que le diera fuerza, mucha fuerza.

Candy no había podido dormir, _"Patty ama a Albert, no puede ser…. Ella sabe lo que quiere y yo estoy confundida, no le he dado lo que él necesita… Si responde a mi nota, si sólo pudiéramos hablar antes de que parta… Albert me aseguró que todo sería diferente. Siento algo muy fuerte por él, va más allá del amor fraterno, pero ¿es amor? No quiero seguir lastimándote, Albert, tu dolor es mi dolor, no podría, tengo que saber, tengo que estar segura. Él no soportaría otro rechazo. Patty tiene razón, me dedicaré al proyecto que se me ha encargado, trabajaré más duramente aún y mi alma sabrá si esto es amor…"_

Candy se despertó muy temprano, aún no amanecía, durmió poco y casi no descansó, estaba muy nerviosa, como ansiosa, -¿sería porque Albert se iría?-, esperaba su respuesta a la nota.

A las 6:30 Hannah tocó la puerta de Candy, se sorprendió mucho de verla de pie y totalmente arreglada, se veía muy bonita. Tenía puesto un vestido azul claro, con zapatillas bajas con traba azul oscuro, tenía el cuello redondo, ligeramente escotado y mangas con un terminado en encaje muy fino azul marino. Traía una cinta de seda larga en el cabello que se veía como caía de lado y el cabello son sus rizos dorados sueltos. Su maquillaje era ligero pero resaltaba sus facciones.

_-" Srita Andrew, pero ya está despierta! Entonces por favor baje para que le prepare algo de desayunar. Hace como 5 minutos recibí esto." _Le dio una pequeña nota que decía así:

_A mi Pequeña,_

_Yo también he extrañado Chicago, mañana por la mañana iré a verte para despedirme, parto en un viaje de negocios y quiero que hablemos. Si te parece bien pasaré a la hora del desayuno. _

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Albert._

Candy saltó de sorpresa y le dijo a Hannah, -"P_repara todo para el desayuno. El Sr. William vendrá a desayunar,. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor te ayudo…" _ ¡Cómo era posible que el mensajero de Lakewood hubiera tardado tanto en entregar el mensaje! -¡_Santo Dios!¡ Tenemos que apurarnos! _

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando entraron a avisarles que el Sr. William se encontraba en el recibidor. Candy salió disparada, se arregló el cabello, se quitó el delantal, estiró su vestido y corrió…

"¡_Albert! Qué alegría verte!", _corrió a sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho.

"_¡Candy te extrañé !..." _Era verdad, casi se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para emprender su viaje, la amaba tanto, pensó - "_Si tú me lo pides me quedo contigo… Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no lo pensaría dos veces."_

"_Albert, el desayuno está listo, ayudé a Hannah a prepararlo, espero que te guste. Oye por cierto de ¿qué querías hablar?_

"_Te parece si desayunamos primero, me muero de hambre…" _Le ofreció su brazo y una gran sonrisa. Albert sólo podía contemplarla, -_Se_ _ve preciosa... te amo Candy- _ estaba radiante, algo dentro de ella había cambiado_._

"_Albert, te ves muy guapo esta mañana, el azul marino te va muy bien, parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo,¡jaja!"_

"_¿Te parece, Candy?…Gracias, tú estás muy linda también."_

Candy se volteó y miró los profundos ojos de Albert, se ruborizó hasta las orejas y sólo pudo decirle "_Gracias, Albert…"_

_Hannah ya estamos aquí ¿podrías servir el desayuno?_

_- Si Srta., con mucho gusto... Buenos días Sr. William, que alegría tenerlo de _

_regreso, lo extrañamos. _

_Yo también los extrañé Hannah._

Empezaron a comer la fruta y el delicioso jugo de naranja que Hannah les había preparado.

_Albert estás muy pensativo hoy, ¿ te ocurre algo?_

_No, Candy, estoy bien, sólo estoy cansado y un poco preocupado por el viaje, eso es todo…_

_¿Albert, por qué te fuiste sin avisarme...? Me tuviste preocupada... _A Albert se le agalopaban las ideas...una tras otra... Decirle la verdad... Una mirada sombría cruzó por su rostro. Mientras tanto ambos se concentraron en su desayuno... Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Albert observó a Candy... Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo delgada y ojerosa que estaba, parecía que hubiera estado enferma.

"_Candy pensé que estabas enojada conmigo y quise darte tiempo para que se te pasara, además tuve mucho trabajo y se me fue el tiempo..."- _Mentía... él había huido de Candy y de sus sentimientos...

"_Albert está bien, sabes que eres libre, no me debes cuentas a mí, es sólo que no quería que pensaras que seguía enojada contigo, al contrario, te extrañé…. Esperaba tu regreso, quería hablar contigo sobre el proyecto que me diste y… sobre Terry..."- _Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

En ese momento Albert palideció, casi se atraganta, -¡_qué! ¡De TERRY! _– pensó…

"_Albert, no pongas esa cara, parece que te he dicho que alguien murió- jajaja. -Quiero contarte de lo que hablamos en mi presentación y por cierto nunca te agradecí el hermoso vestido que me mandaste hacer, está precioso Albert, de verdad no era necesario…"_

"_Sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, Pequeña…"- _le decía en un tono dulce.

"_Lo sé y por eso te lo agradezco, eres muy lindo conmigo, me mimas demasiado." _Reía al tiempo que le decía.

"_Y bien Candy, qué dice Terry…" _Parecía que su corazón iba a salir desbocado, le faltaban las fuerzas, no quería que Candy lo notara, respiró profundamente y se concentró en su desayuno, que por cierto estaba delicioso…

"_Pues bien, Terry y Susana son muy felices."_

"_Me alegro, y ¿qué más?- _preguntó Albert, esperando lo peor…

_Cuando estábamos en los jardines, me dijo que ya se había enamorado de ella. Se le veía muy contento, en paz… No quiere decir que no me dolió oír eso pero lo necesitaba, había pasado mucho tiempo ya en la oscuridad, en la incertidumbre y en la desesperanza. Fue como un balde de agua fría pero lo entendí y en ese momento, me sentí aliviada, un peso grande se me fue de encima. Me dije, Candy has desperdiciado mucho de tu vida lamentándote, eres un dejo de lo que eras, necesitas recuperar el tiempo perdido…. De pronto el hecho de que tenía que ir al Hogar de Pony, la idea de emprender un nuevo proyecto me puso muy contenta, me sentí realmente feliz, podía mirar adelante sin remordimientos, y sin pensar en Terry. No era más que un recuerdo, que resonaba en lo profundo, lejos muy lejos…" _Candy suspiró y volteó a ver a Albert, estaba boquiabierto…

"_¿Es eso cierto... Te has liberado de su recuerdo...?" _Con una mirada penetrante e inquisitiva. No quería que Candy le mintiera y menos en esto..

"_Ehh... no precisamente de su recuerdo... pero sí de ese sentimiento inconcluso y lastimoso que me generaba su recuerdo..."- _Le dijo en voz baja mirando al piso... Guardó en el fondo el beso de despedida que ella y él se habían dado... No tenía caso lastimar más a Albert..-

"_¿Candy... estás bien...?"_

"_Si... Ahora lo estoy, y lo estoy más, porque tú has venido..."- _Le contestó sonriendo...- _"Cálmate Albert…. Te preocupas demasiado, puedo cuidarme sola, me has enseñado bien. ¿Acaso no confías en mi?_" Extendió su mano y la puso sobre la de Albert, lo miraba con ojos de arrepentimiento, sabía que había lastimado a Albert con sus actitudes... Recordó el beso de Terry y después el de Albert... Una ráfaga de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo... -_ Albert me ama- _se decía. Dejó entrever una sonrisa y Albert tomó su mano...

"_Candy, claro que confío en ti, es sólo que no quería que te hicieras ilusiones de nuevo... ya has sufrido lo suficiente..."_

"_Al..bert... ya todo pasó te lo aseguro... "- _Soltó un suspiro y su mirada se perdió, una paz que no podía explicar la llenaba por dentro.-

En ese momento entró Hannah con el segundo platillo...

"¡_Gracias Hannah, te quedó riquísimo el desayuno!"- _le dijo Albert.

"_De nada Sr. William, la Srita. Andrew me ayudó mucho, para terminar a tiempo"- _le decía con una mirada de cómplice a Candy y una gran sonrisa.

Nada le gustaba más que ver a William contento.

"_Entonces también gracias a ti, Pequeña."- _mientras seguía comiendo.

Hannah se retiró y Candy le dijo a Albert- "_Bien, Albert... yo ya te he dicho todo... Ahora te toca a ti..."- _Le dijo sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente mientras recargaba sus dos manos en el tenedor con sus codos al lado, prestándole toda la atención.."-

Albert no se salvaría, a Candy no se le había olvidado- "_Eh, pues nada, sólo quería saber si estabas enojada conmigo por, por, por…"_

"¿_Por el beso que me diste?...-_ le dijo en un tono pícaro y despreocupado-

"_Ajá…."-_se pasó el dedo por el cuello de su camisa, casi se estaba sofocando.-

"_Albert cómo me voy a enojar contigo, si fue un beso muy bonito, me hizo sentir muy especial..."- _Candy se sonrojó un poco pero seguía mirándolo y sin dejar de sonreír..."

"_Candy,¿entonces no estás enojada..?"-_

"_No... y tú conmigo..."-_

"_¿Qué...?"_

"_¿Qué si tú estás enojado conmigo...?"_

"_No... ¿por qué lo preguntas...?"_

"_Porque te fuiste sin despedir... y dejaste una nota en la que me pedías disculpas... En realidad no tengo nada por qué disculparte..."-_

"_Candy... yo... yo..."- _La boca se le había secado... recordar que la había besado y que se había dejado llevar por todos sus instintos... Recordar cómo se había alejado... de él... Las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos...-

"_¿Albert?"-_

"_¿Estás enojado... conmigo...?"-_

"_No... jamás... es sólo que yo... yo... ehhh..."- _¿Por qué no podía ser elocuente...? – _Candy... yo no quería perderte... ni perder nuestra amistad... eso era todo...- _Albert dio un suspiro de alivio y la miró por fin con ojos profundos y llenos de sinceridad... un alivio también se produjo en el corazón de Albert...-

"_¿Albert, es por eso que te fuiste...?"_

"_Sí... no quería que me rechazaras como tú amigo de tantos años y pues... pues yo sólo pude alejarme para darte tiempo a que perdonaras mi imprudencia..."- _Albert se lo decía mientras fijaba su mirada en el horizonte detrás de la ventana de Candy...-

"_Albert... yo jamás despreciaría tu amistad... eres muy importante para mí... y ahora estoy feliz de que hayamos podido hablar..."- _Candy se levantó de su asiento y cruzó la mesa... Abrazó a Albert y él a ella... Ella recargó un poco el cuerpo sobre él... y se quedaron así por un largo rato... Candy le dijo con una pequeña lágrima que mojaba sus ojos...- "_Albert... te extrañé... mucho... Me hiciste mucha falta..."_

"_Candy, perdóname, no pensé las cosas, no quería lastimarte pero tampoco hubiera soportado tu rechazo, eso fue todo."_

Se separaron y contemplaron un segundo... Ambos suspiraron y se dieron un último abrazo... –" ¿_Entonces... sin rencores...?"- _Le preguntó Candy...- "_Sin rencores..."- _Le contestó Albert...Se sonrieron y Candy tomó de nuevo su lugar... frente a él y terminaron de devorar el desayuno...

"_Albert... necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Veo que ya terminaste. ¿Te gustaría tomar té o café en tu despacho?"- _Le preguntó Candy mientras lo veía sin pestañar...- ¿Qué quería Candy... eso le causaba mariposas en el estómago... sería de Terry._..? _Por más doloroso que eso fuera tenían que terminar la conversación y poner las cartas sobre la mesa... ¿Pero cómo...?-

"_Claro que me gustaría, pero si mal no recuerdo mi nota decía que YO quería hablar contigo… jaja."- _Dijo Albert pasándose la mano por su cabello, se dijo- "_Candy cuándo dejarás de sorprenderme, el sorprendido fui yo, casi salto de felicidad al oír que te gustó mi beso… Te amo lo sabes, te amo..."- _Suspiraba para sus adentros. ¿Cómo era posible que Candy lo tuviera en ése estado?

Albert la miraba con los ojos llenos de amor, mientras Candy le pedía a Hannah que subiera el café, el té, las galletas y el pie de manzana que le habían preparado a Albert.

A decir verdad ninguno de los dos había comido bien en ese tiempo, los dos habían estado cansados y medio comiendo. Albert no se acordaba cuándo era la última vez que había desayunado tan bien y sin ese peso que le oprimía el cuerpo.

"_Candy, no tenías que hacer todas esas cosas, de verdad estuvo delicioso tu desayuno, ¡y además pie! ¿Quieres que no me pueda levantar del sillón verdad?"_

"_Claro que no Albert, es sólo que quería que te sintieras contento de regresar a casa, y quería que vieras que ya no voy a ser un mar de lágrimas, que estoy contenta y que me importa que tú estés feliz, he sido muy egoísta ¿sabes?…"_

Albert despertó de su trance hipnótico, pensó- ¿_Egoísta Candy? Pero si se la pasa sirviendo a los demás, en ese momento estaba dando prueba de ello. _No entendía nada…

"_De nuevo Albert, estás sorprendido- jaja- subamos y te explico todo."_

" _Claro princesa…"_

Al oír que la llamaba princesa, Candy se sonrojó un poco, una ráfaga recorrió su cuerpo, y sólo pudo decirle a Albert. "_Soy muy feliz cuando estás conmigo."- _le ofreció su mejor sonrisa y caminaron hacia su despacho- "_Ven, vamos, Albert, no tienes que caminar tan despacio… jaja"- _mientras lo jalaba de la mano hacia el despacho. – "_Dijiste que te gustaba estar conmigo ¿no?" _- reía mientras se hacía más pesado. –"_¡Dios mío Albert, que no se te suba a la cabeza!_

Candy estaba feliz de la oportunidad de estar con él, se sentía tranquila, hacía mucho que no estaba tan contenta, Albert la amaba, eso era lo importante. Quería que él fuera feliz, ya había él sufrido lo suficiente por todo el asunto de Terry, ahora las cosas serían diferentes.

Albert la veía y no podía creer su reacción, -¿_Será posible que ella me ame?- _sonreía para sí sólo de pensarlo, -_aunque no me ame, sólo que sienta algo diferente, distinto a amor de hermano, eso, sólo con eso me haría feliz, _por un momento se quedó quieto_, -¿y si no y si sólo era que Candy lo había extrañado?_ _Tengo que decirle a qué vine, tengo que… George tenía razón soy su única familia, sería injusto para ella.- _La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y Candy se le quedó viendo - "¿_En qué piensas Albert? Se te ha quitado la sonrisa..." - "En nada Candy, estoy muy contento de haber venido, pero yo también tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante."_

"_Bien ya llegamos, ¿quieres té, café, galletas o algo de pie, un vaso con agua tal vez?"- _Le ofrecía una preciosa sonrisa.-

"_Candy tú sí que me estas consintiendo, me voy a acostumbrar."- _decía sonriendo…

"_De eso se trata y de eso quería hablarte.- Jem,Jem- _se le quedó viendo esperando su respuesta, tosió ligeramente como la Tía Abuela- _ No me ha contestado Sir William, ¿qué le sirvo?"_

Albert soltó la carcajada, ¿cómo era posible que Candy le hiciera olvidar todo y lo pusiera de buenas? Estaba muy contento, seguía riendo y Candy no pudo soportar más y se le unió, reían y reían, hasta que les dolió el estómago, entonces recuperaron el aliento y Albert le dijo- "_Perdóname Candy, eres muy graciosa, hace mucho que no veía a la Candy que ríe tan despreocupadamente, me gusta eso de ti, nunca lo olvides."_

"_¡Sir William, sigue sin contestar mi pregunta!"-_

" _Ohh! Jaja, Cierto Candy, me olvidaba, si puedes un poco de té y una rebanada del pie de manzana que tú hiciste, por favor, si fuera tan amable Srita. Andrew!" _– volvió a reír y miraba a Candy apurada para servirle.

"_Claro Albert, lo hago con mucho gusto!"- _se acercó y le dio su té y su rebanada, también le acercó una mesita y una servilleta.

"_Y tú Pequeña, ¿ qué vas a querer?"_

"_Ahora me estoy preparando un té igual que tú y se me antoja que me compartas un poco de tu pie. ¡ No creo terminarme una rebanada yo sola! ¡Si estuvo grande el desayuno!- _Decía sonriendo- ¡_Tenía semanas sin comer tan bien y tan contenta…! – _le dijo, suspiró un poco y se dejó caer en el sillón-

"_Ahora que lo mencionas te vi muy delgada y ojerosa cuando llegué, hasta pensé que habías enfermado, Candy. No quiero que te descuides si yo estoy lejos. Pequeña me importas mucho, no lo olvides nunca."_

"_Albert, tú siempre te preocupas por mí... No lo olvidaré..."- _A Candy se le colorearon un poco las mejillas... Ella era muy importante para él... Sí que Albert era un amor con ella... Seguían comiendo pie del mismo plato, Candy le sonreía y Albert no podía de la felicidad…- Pensó – "_Extrañaré esas pecas... cuando me vaya..."_

"_¿Te gustó el pie?"- _

"_Si, gracias Candy, te quedó riquísimo... Mmm ... Te quiero mucho…"- _Le dijo levantando su barbilla con la punta de su dedo... -

"_Yo también te quiero mucho..."_ Le dijo Candy con una mirada tierna y profunda... llena de sinceridad _- _Albert la alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura para abrazarla... le dijo al oído... _"No podría perder tu amistad..."- "Ni yo la tuya... Albert... no vuelvas a irte en esa forma... pensé que no regresarías...". _Lágrimas invadieron los ojos de Candy y dejó salir todo ese sentimiento de soledad que la había atormentado en ese mes.

Albert sintió como una punzada se clavó en su corazón cuando vio lo triste que había estado su mejor amiga sin él.. Recordó lo que George le había dicho... En verdad ella sólo lo tenía a él... – "_Candy ¿podrás perdonarme por dejarte sola? Sufriste, mi Pequeña, y no estuve para consolarte..."- _le dijo muy triste.

Candy sin soltarlo le dijo - _"Aunque no lo creas, me sirvió mucho para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que te necesito.-_le sonreía por dentro y temblaba, tenía que decir toda la verdad, Patty se lo había pedido... Se alejó un poco... para mirarlo de frente...-_ Daba las cosas por sentado y sólo me preocupé de mis problemas, de mis sufrimientos y no quería, y te lo digo en serio, no quería darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.- _Le tomó una mano y un poco más seria le dijo: -"_ A eso me refería cuándo te dije que había sido demasiado egoísta… mucho yo diría. No me di cuenta de que te lastimaba con mi sufrimiento y tampoco quería darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba.- _Su corazón latía fuerte…-_ Sí, me sentí muy sola, como nunca en la vida… - _Se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, respiró, y continuó- _Sólo Dios sabe cuánta falta me hiciste, pero me sirvió, no podía lastimarte más, ni un segundo más…."- _Apretó su mano, con las dos suyas, la beso, le hizo un pequeño cariño, cerró sus ojos… y luego la soltó. Era su forma de decirle que la perdonara por lo ciega e insensata que había sido, que lo quería muchísimo y que le importaba lo que él pensara de ella, lo miraba inquieta esperando su respuesta…

Albert la miró con un profundo amor, su pequeña se preocupaba por él. Estaba muy conmovido, tomando nuevamente su mano, él la besó de regreso, extendió su cuerpo y colocó a Candy junto a él, luego le pasó un brazo alrededor y con la otra acarició su mejilla. "_Candy, preciosa, no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres lo más importante para mí." _Albert la pegó a su pecho y la abrazó, profundamente. Candy sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y una ráfaga de calor la recorrió, respondió a su abrazo y así se quedaron por varios minutos, ninguno hablaba, sólo se sentían el uno al otro... Albert se refugió en sus cabellos, acariciaba sus rizos y sus mejillas. La quería cerca muy cerca, la amaba tanto… Candy soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad, Albert la perdonaba… Con mucho pesar, Candy se alejó sólo un poco y casi en un suspiro le dijo- "_Tú eres mi Príncipe, fui muy ciega, muy ciega y te lastimé. No me lo podía perdonar, no hasta poder hablar contigo…" – _decía con voz entrecortada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que sus labios, los ojos los tenía fijos en el azul de Albert… Bajando la mirada tomó valor y le dijo- "_Albert, yo sé... yo ahora sé... que... que... ahh... que TU... que tú... me amas- _Albert sintió que la habitación era demasiado cerrada... Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se paralizó por completo... confrontar de frente a Candy era... muy... diferente... Candy continúo perdiéndose en las calmadas aguas del azul profundo de la mirada de Albert...-_ Ahora sé que estás enamorado de mí, sé también que tu amor es profundo... y no quiero que te vayas por eso... No te dejaría aunque tú lo quisieras…" – _Tomó entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos la cara de Albert, Candy tomó aire y cerró los ojos... Lentamente y con miedo acercó su cara a la de Albert... Sintió su suave aliento cerca de sus labios... y... en ese tiempo había decidido que no importaba que... todo iba a cambiar... le daría cuántos besos fueran necesarios a Albert hasta saber qué era lo que sentía exactamente... Claro que esa resolución no era nada difícil tratándose del encantador y varonil de Albert... Pasaba que el beso que le había dado había provocado en ella un rubor y una sensación cálida que nunca había experimentado... Ya nada importaba... lo que ella quería era que él se quedara y que se sintiera querido y aceptado... Recordaba la nota en la que él le pedía perdón por el beso y ella sólo podía abrazar esa nota y decirse cómo alguien puede pedir perdón por un acto tan dulce y cálido... lleno de amor... Albert le importaba demasiado y haría lo que fuera necesario para abrir su corazón hacia él... Si ella tenía que darle el siguiente beso lo haría y si tenía que pedirle de rodillas que no la volviera a dejar también lo haría... Lo extrañaba con cada centímetro de su ser... Los huesos se le helaban al no sentir su presencia y así decidida y con el amor que sentía por Albert, que no sabía exactamente qué significaba para ella, si era sólo un amigo... o un confidente... o un compañero... o su verdadero amor...

Lentamente se acercó a Albert y lo besó tiernamente... con un deje de nerviosismo y timidez... Y así, en una fracción de segundo, acumuló todos esos pensamientos y, sin pensarlo, acercó sus labios temblorosos que, suavemente, encontraron a los de Albert... Él se sorprendió muchísimo... casi no podía de la felicidad... Candy lo estaba besando... Candy lo hizo como él la besó a ella... depositando un suave beso en sus labios... Sólo que ella no se separó esta vez. Sabía que lo quería mucho y que besarlo era lo más hermoso que ella hubiera recibido de él... Se quedaron inmóviles, sólo sintiendo sus labios y el calor que invadía sus cuerpos... Sus respiraciones eran acompasadas... Albert con una de sus manos tomó suavemente el cuello de Candy y le respondió ese beso de la forma más tierna y dulce que ella hubiera esperado jamás... Ahora sí corrían ráfagas de calor por el cuerpo de Candy, y al mismo tiempo Albert no podía creerlo... la besaba de nuevo... su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más... Candy sabía que la amaba y no lo rechazaba, al contrario, le daba un beso... El tiempo se detuvo y sólo oían sus propios corazones latir... Candy descubrió que lo que sentía era muy intenso, tanto que le era difícil controlarse... pero qué importaba si Albert estaba con ella... Así prolongaron ese tímido beso hasta que se separaron sólo un poco cada uno con mariposas en el estómago... Albert tomó un poco de fuerza para hablar, ya que estaba atónito...

"_Candy, preciosa,- _con la voz entrecortada y un poco temblorosa- _eso es lo que yo quería decirte, que te amo, te amo hasta la locura, te amo con todo mi ser, te amo tanto que me duele… Te llevo dentro de mí, pegada a mi piel. Cuando estoy lejos, siento que no puedo respirar si tú no estás conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora Candy...?"- _ Tomando su barbilla colocó el más profundo y tierno beso en sus labios... –Candy al sentir esa dulzura y ese amor... sólo pudo sentirse culpable de haber herido a un hombre como Albert... bueno, íntegro, dulce, noble...

"_Albert ahora sé cuánto me amas, tuve que casi perderte para darme cuenta.- _Candy emitió un pequeño sollozo y bajó su cabeza, luego lo abrazó con fuerza- _Yo que siempre creí e incluso presumí de lo mucho que nos queríamos tu y yo. No me quería dar cuenta, era más fácil ser tu protegida. Tampoco quería alejarte, ni perderte. Albert no me dejes, te lo pido, te necesito como el aire para respirar, fui muy tonta y presumida. Me tuvo que decir alguien más lo dolido que estás. Te herí profundamente y lo sé..."_ Seguía sollozando y llorando con una cara de arrepentimiento... se sentía fatal...

"_Candy, ¿qué dices? No voy a dejarte nunca, óyelo bien nunca. Te amo tanto que cuando siquiera tuve ese pensamiento, era tanto mi dolor que no sabía qué hacer... Quería seguir a tu lado, pero también tenía que encontrar la forma de sanar. Candy... después del beso que te di, supe que si no me correspondías, tendría que alejarme lo suficiente para olvidarte e incluso así, llegué a considerar quedarme a tu lado. Por eso huí, para ocultar mi amor por ti, mi vergüenza al rechazo. Candy todo lo que hice fue porque yo así lo quise, quería estar contigo y, sin querer, ocasioné tu dolor. Confieso que me estaba matando. Aún así, no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú no hiciste nada malo. Si me lastimaste fue porque yo no tuve el coraje ni el valor para confesar mis sentimientos por ti."- _De nuevo la abrazó, le besó el cuello y el rostro, le besó sus rizos e incluso las manos. Albert no podía soportar verla así, su corazón siempre se le encogía cuando ella lloraba de esa forma.

"_Albert, gracias por amarme tanto._" – Ella le correspondió depositando un beso en sus labios, uno en sus mejillas, uno en sus ojos, en su perfecta nariz, uno en su dorado cabello, para después abrazarlo fuertemente… Ella estaba de rodillas en el sillón frente a Albert... Quería que supiera que lo quería muchísimo, más de lo que alguna vez se hubiera podido imaginar.

Candy lentamente soltó a Albert, le acarició el cabello, depositó un beso en su frente y luego otro en sus labios... Se dejó rodear por sus fuertes brazos, colocó su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Albert. Se sentía en casa, los latidos del corazón de Albert eran una música tranquilizadora, todo podía pasar. Se rindió por fin a sus sentimientos y a sus anhelos, dejó fuera sus temores y preocupaciones, estaba con él, eso era lo más y lo único importante… Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin querer. Era feliz a su lado, muy feliz.

"_Candy, recuerda que eres mucho más bella cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras…"-_Candy le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, secó sus lágrimas y de nuevo se acurrucó en su pecho.

Albert sólo la miraba. Le dijo después de un rato, -"_Candy, ahora sabes lo mucho que te amo, sólo me queda hacerte una pregunta, ¿Me amas tú, Candy?_ La colocó frente a él y la vio directo a los ojos. Candy rehuyó su mirada, era seguro que no quería lastimarlo… con respiración entrecortada y muy cerca de sus labios le dijo- "_Albert, yo sé ahora que te quiero muchísimo, que te necesito para poder vivir, que te extraño tanto cuando no estás, que me cuesta trabajo incluso ponerme de pie… Pero, pero, esto es muy nuevo para mí. No quiero confundirlo con el profundo amor que ya te tengo por ser mi amigo, mi confidente, él que salvó mi vida… Yo a ti te lo debo todo, todo… Lo que soy y lo que seré, lo que tengo, lo que viví y a los que conocí. El lazo que nos une es muy profundo, tanto que puedo morir si trato de arrancarlo.- _Las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos. - _Nunca me había sentido así por nadie… Lo que me pasa contigo a veces no lo entiendo y eso me confunde, no sé todavía distinguir entre todo el amor que ya te tengo…. Yo quiero corresponderte, tú te mereces lo mejor, te mereces que te amen tal y cómo tú amas… Sólo te pido que me des tiempo para saber si éste sentimiento tan intenso que ahora siento… a decir verdad creo que lleva ahí mucho tiempo…-_Lo dijo casi en secreto llevando un dedo a sus labios y meditabunda-_ es amor... _

Candy lo dijo en un tono casi de suspiro, cómo para sí misma- _ Es que yo, yo tengo que saber… no puedo darme el lujo de lastimarte de nuevo. No puedo engañarte, me conoces perfectamente bien… Tanto me conoces que a veces me asusta… Sabes lo que necesito mejor que yo, el proyecto del Hogar, es la viva prueba… _

Albert la miraba, recordaba sus besos y se sentía en el cielo, pero al mismo tiempo sus palabras le provocaban una profunda tristeza. Suspiró y le dijo- "_Entiendo Candy, no me amas…". _Su semblante era triste, tanto que hizo que el corazón de Candy se encogiera.

"_Albert, yo no dije eso, te digo que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. En estas semanas he abierto mi corazón hacia ti. ¡Todo el dolor, el remordimiento y la soledad se dejaron sentir! ¡Me vinieron de golpe, me dejaron sin aire…! Sólo hubo algo que me devolvía la sonrisa, que me permitió encontrar la salida, que me permitió ver hacia adelante, y ese fuiste tú… _ _Yo, me di cuenta de que me amabas porque recordé todas tus atenciones, tus incontables detalles, tus palabras, tus brazos fuertes, tu voz… en fin todo tú. Recordé tu determinación para hacer las cosas, tu buen carácter y agradecí a la vida que te tengo a mi lado. Después me sentí morir cuándo vi que te perdía, que te fuiste de mi lado, que te había herido profundamente, que sangrabas y que yo no había hecho nada, ni por quererte, ni por sanarte… Te había rescatado, sí, te había encontrado, te ayudé para que recobraras tu vida y ¿para qué? Si yo te estaba matando… "_

Candy de nuevo tomó su cara entre sus pequeñas manos y le dio un suave y tierno beso de arrepentimiento... Albert estaba casi inmóvil. Candy seguía sujetando la hermosa cara de Albert y le hablaba dulcemente, cómo cuando él la confortaba a ella…

"_Quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte en éste nuevo sentimiento que surge, y que me des la oportunidad de darme cuenta si realmente es amor. Como te dije antes, tú mereces lo mejor y mereces que te ame con todo mi corazón y entrega… No quiero que tengas un dejo de mí. Mi alma está todavía dolida y fracturada por muchas cosas, tú lo sabes mejor que yo… No sería justo que de nuevo te lleve hacia la oscuridad y la incertidumbre, no lo permitiré Albert… Quiero complacerte, hacerte cariños, mimarte mucho, devolverte aunque sea en lo más pequeño las incontables atenciones y muestras de amor que me tienes, quiero estar completa para ti. Quiero que cuando estés conmigo lo disfrutes, que se te olvide todo, que la pases bien, que estés tranquilo y sobre todo que sientas que tienes un hogar…_

Las lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos de Candy... Estaba abriendo su corazón y sentía un dolor en el pecho por haber lastimado a su ángel... a su amigo... a su benefactor y, sobre todo, al hombre que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella... No podía dejar de llorar. Albert sólo la contemplaba y se inundaba con la dulce voz de su Pequeña... Se perdía en sus ojos... Con mucha ternura enjugó sus lágrimas y la acercó a su pecho... Después de unos momentos... Candy se calmó un poco y pudo continuar...

_Albert, y ¿a ti, quién te consiente, quién te mima, quién te dice lo orgulloso que se encuentra de ti, quién puede escucharte o prestarte un hombro para llorar? Cuando me di cuenta de eso, solo me sentí como el peor gusano de la faz de la tierra.- _Lo tomó de su camisa y se aferró a ella... seguía sollozando...-_ Yo ni siquiera había podido aligerar tu carga, no había pensado ni por el más pequeño segundo que tu trabajo y lo que haces es sumamente desgastante, que muchas vidas dependen de tus decisiones… Quiero que me des la oportunidad de cambiar, de ser un apoyo para ti. Quiero que me dejes aprender, que compartas conmigo tu carga. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez prometimos eso? – _Ella bajó su mirada y seguía llorando de arrepentimiento... le faltaba el aire...- _Yo sí confié en ti, tanto que casi te confíe mi corazón y sentimientos para que tú llevaras la carga y eso no es justo… No te digo que ahora yo voy a llevar las tuyas, no... Sólo quiero compartirlas, que me hagas parte de lo que haces. Albert yo soy tu heredera, debes enseñarme, debes aprender a confiar en mí. Tú le dejas todo al pobre de George, y él te quiere como a un hijo, pero tú sabes que no puede sólo con la carga que llevas. Incluso tú mismo, que te preparaste toda tu vida para esto, lo encuentras demasiado difícil. Albert yo, yo quiero ser digna de ti, amarte como se debe… - _Hizo una pausa para controlar su respiración y llorar menos pero no lo consiguió... con ojos de súplica vio directamente a Albert y le pidió, más bien le rogó... - _Quiero ser una Andrew de la que te sientas orgulloso y no sólo eso, en la que puedas confiar, sin miedo a ser lastimado… ¿Me dejas... puedo tener esa oportunidad? Por favor, Albert... ¿Qué dices?... "- _Le preguntó Candy, mirándolo a través de sus lágrimas.

Candy lo observaba detenidamente, queriendo encontrar una respuesta. Estaba muy cerca de él, sus lágrimas seguían brotando mientras sollozaba en voz baja... Ambos podían sentir sus mutuas respiraciones.

Albert sólo sintió que bajo la mirada de Candy estaba completamente desnudo, vulnerable, podía ver a través de su corazón. ¿Cuántas veces no se había sentido tan sólo, cuántas veces no le había reprochado a la vida su destino? Sí, lo tenía todo, pero a la vez no tenía nada… No correspondían a su amor, estaba sólo en el desierto, muriendo de sed, viendo el espejismo del agua y no podía alcanzarla, no podía tocarla… La desesperación lo consumía y ahora, ahora,… Estaba tan conmovido que las palabras no fluían.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, oía lo que Candy decía, sus palabras entraban como gotas de agua tibia dentro de su corazón, uniendo los pedazos… Albert alzó la mirada y cerrando los ojos dejó que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.- _Candy, te amo tanto_,-pensaba... tenía la garganta cerrada...- _Te preocupas por mí, y yo… Y yo… Tú me amas mucho, sólo que no te has dado cuenta… Mi Pequeña, eres una mujer hermosa, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no eres digna de mi?_

Albert de repente la tomó en sus brazos, la cargó, sin dejar de abrazarla fuertemente, la llevó a su sillón y ahí la sentó en sus piernas… La abrazó profundamente, la apretó contra su pecho y Candy podía oír los roncos y casi imperceptibles sollozos de Albert… Candy no podía decir nada... Había herido a Albert con sus reacciones sin haber pensado en las consecuencias... Nunca se imaginó cuánto... Verlo de esa forma le partía el corazón... Albert estaba destrozado y era por su culpa... Candy solamente lo abrazó con la misma fuerza para confirmarle que ella ahora estaría ahí para él.

Albert, a su vez, un poco avergonzado ocultaba la cara en sus rizos... Después lentamente empezó de nuevo a besar las mejillas de Candy y acarició sus cabellos... Candy se sintió profundamente conmovida así que no se movió y, tras un rato de silencio, Albert recuperó un poco de voz, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, respiró larga y profundamente y le dijo en voz muy suave, llena de amor: - "_Preciosa, tú no tienes que probarme nada, eres para mí la mujer perfecta. Amo tu corazón, amo tus rizos y esas bellas esmeraldas que Dios mismo colocó frente a mí y que cada mañana me regalan su brillo y su ternura. Candy, mi amor –_ le decía al oído. Ella, en ese momento, sintió una descarga eléctrica que la recorría, la llenaba de un suave calor, la estremecía... _Ante ti soy tan vulnerable que has podido ver a través de mi corazón. _De nuevo hizo una pequeña pausa y la abrazó. - _Si tú quieres mimarme y cuidarme yo me dejo, es lo más hermoso que jamás alguien me ha pedido... Tu dulzura me enloquece, y quiero que sepas que yo te esperaré hasta que tú sepas qué es lo que tu corazón decide. Nada me causa más orgullo que haberte conocido, y no seas tonta, tú a mí, no me debes nada, en cambio yo te debo mi vida... Gracias a ti recuperé mi memoria, mi familia, y sobre todo recuperé a mi preciosa princesa que una vez cayó en una cascada… y que al verme cuando despertó, se clavó en mi corazón… _Albert como un niño pequeño se aferraba a ella y lloraba en silencio... su dolorido corazón estaba abierto y sangrando...La seguía abrazando y acariciándole el cabello, se acurrucaba entre su cara y su cuello... Pasó mucho tiempo... y la lágrimas de Albert salían silenciosamente.

"_Albert he sido una idiota... estás destrozado... Albert..."- _Pensó Candy- Lentamente ella volteó el rostro de él suavemente buscando sus hermosos ojos azules, tomando su barbilla, encontró el azul profundo que buscaba y con una de sus manos enjugó sus lágrimas, y con la palma de la otra tomó su mejilla, le decía casi en un susurro…"_Albert, no llores más... estoy aquí para ti... ¿Sabes? Eres un ser humano hermoso...- _le sonrió- _ y no lo digo porque seas un hombre sumamente atractivo…- _seguía sonriendo, y suave y dulcemente acariciaba el dorado cabello que caía por su frente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco...- _sino porque tu alma es hermosa... Sólo quiero que sepas que para mí ha sido un verdadero honor compartir todo contigo...estoy halagada y me siento dichosa por saber que me amas tanto... yo atesoro tu amor más de lo que tú imaginas... y ¡Albert!- _le dijo en un tono muy suave-, n_o había querido darme cuenta de que también me pongo celosa cuando se te acercan…otras mujeres...- _sonrió y sentía algo de pena... Albert sintió alivio y se vio reconfortado por las palabras de Candy... por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella hacía eso por él... De igual forma Candy consiguió sacarle una pequeña y tierna sonrisa y logró parar su llanto y su dolor...

Albert seguía sonriendo y le dijo con los ojos llenos de amor...- _Pues no deberías, sabes sólo tengo ojos para ti desde hace mucho y eso nunca va a cambiar…- _El le sonrió... con los ojos cristalizados, haciendo un fabuloso contraste con el azul de los mismos. Albert acarició su mejilla y sus labios con la mayor ternura, dejado ver todo el amor que sentía por ella, su respiración se había calmado... tomó un poco de aire y le dijo conmovido - _Princesa, eres la primer mujer que me ve llorando como un niño... –_Candy lo veía y acariciaba su dorado cabello y muy suavemente le dijo-_ "Albert... no te sientas mal por que yo te vea... Al contrario, me siento privilegiada de poder reconfortarte... Tú lo has hecho tantas veces... y siempre logras alegrar mi corazón... Llevabas mucho tiempo sintiéndote así... mi Príncipe... debiste haberme dicho antes... Ahora ya no importa... las lágrimas sanarán tu corazón... y luego olvidarás tu dolor... tú me lo dijiste una vez..."- _Le dijo en el más dulce tono dejándole ver lo mucho que lo quería. Entonces, lo abrazó- "_Candy... te quiero mucho..." – "Y yo a ti..."- _Candy le contestó en un suspiro recargando la cabeza en su hombro...Seguían abrazados... Albert continuó- _ Me hace muy feliz que quieras aprender y compartir mi carga, pero no quiero que cambies, te amo tal y cómo eres… MI CANDY, mi princesa…- _La siguió abrazando ahora con más fuerza para después continuar hablándole al oído... _ Eres y lo sabes, mi heredera y si tu quieres aprender yo no puedo detenerte, si no sentirme profundamente halagado por tu interés y por tu dulzura al quererme procurar…_- Seguían abrazados y sólo la presionó un poco más contra su hombro tomándola suavemente del cuello... Candy respiraba dulcemente el aroma del cuello de Albert-_ No quiero que esto te deje con preocupaciones y después te consuma, si es demasiado para ti, entonces no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero verte agobiada como yo…"- _ Acarició sus labios, como tratando de memorizarlos con sus dedos, la acercó y le dio un pequeño beso, suave, muy suave en los labios.

Candy sintió como una ráfaga la recorrió... Tomó la mano de Albert, y como una caricia entrelazó sus dedos. Albert sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, latía fuertemente… Luego Candy llevó la mano de Albert muy cerca de su corazón y acercando mucho sus labios a los él, mirándolo profundamente le dijo en un tono muy dulce…

"_Albert, esa decisión ya la tomé. Te prometo que no llegaré al extremo de cambiar y trabajar al punto de deprimirme. Lo que quiero es aprender, para que tú compartas conmigo lo que sientes, lo que te preocupa y lo que has logrado. Quiero comprender de lo que hablas y sentirme orgullosa de que mi Albert, que es sin lugar a dudas muy inteligente y capaz de dirigir sin titubeos su imperio. Capaz de tomar decisiones muy difíciles, de negociar y de conseguir lo que él se ha propuesto. Quiero verte en tu ambiente y aprender del mejor maestro."- _Albert sentía la respiración de su Princesa suave y dulce cerca de sus labios.-

Albert se ruborizó al oír esto, sólo pudo articular- _"Candy... te amo...". _No se pudo contener más, acercó a Candy y la besó apasionadamente. Candy se sorprendió y su corazón se aceleró tanto que parecía que iba a explotar... Sentirlo así... oír que la amaba tan ardientemente... Nunca lo esperó y nunca esperó responderle con la misma pasión. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios invitando a Albert. Él respondió explorando con su lengua sus dulces mieles, su tibieza, su dulzura. Candy se dejó llevar, una ráfaga eléctrica la recorrió. Encontró con su lengua la de Albert y lo probó, lo disfrutó… Se llenaba de un calor que la invadía por completo. La dulce lengua de Albert era irresistible. La invitaba a seguir y a probar. Albert no podía resistirlo... con la pasión que sentía por ella. Ambos fueron apasionándose más y más...

Se olvidaron de dónde estaban, llegaban al cielo los dos, flotaban en el mar de sus labios, se besaban con más intensidad y fuerza, realmente disfrutaban de ese nuevo placer... Albert y Candy deseaban más y más ese contacto... Sus respiraciones se aceleraban, Candy se incorporó un poco más para sentirlo más cerca y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Albert la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, sentía que la vida no podía ser mejor... La mujer que amaba lo besaba y disfrutaba junto con él... Empezó a recorrerla lentamente, acariciándola, primero la espalda y después el cuello… Candy sentía que sus caricias la quemaban por dentro… Candy mordió despacio y suavemente los labios de Albert, los iba probando con sus labios y con su lengua. Albert sentía que iba a explotar… Se volvían a besar lento y largamente, ahora Albert mordía los labios de Candy, primero uno, luego el otro, lentamente. Candy sentía que su corazón iba a desfallecer. Lo besó nuevamente, pero ella ahora tomaba la iniciativa. Lo hacía despacio, disfrutando los suaves y carnosos labios de Albert…

De pronto los dos recordaron en dónde estaban… Se fueron tranquilizando y separando con muchos besos cortos y pequeños... Con muchísimo esfuerzo... Se contemplaron por unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron y al verse reflejados en los ojos del otro se hundieron en ellas, los dos sintieron como una dulce sensación se apoderaba de ellos y acercaron de nuevos sus labios empezando de nueva cuenta este rito.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?... No lo sabían. Sólo supieron que oyeron a Hannah tocar la puerta del despacho. "_Toc, Toc. ¿Sr. William puedo pasar?"_

Candy y Albert se separaron bruscamente, los dos voltearon hacia la puerta y se miraron ansiosos. Albert acomodó a Candy de nuevo sobre sus piernas, para que Hannah no viera que se encontraba prácticamente encima de él. Candy arregló su cabello y su vestido al mismo tiempo que Albert y limpió sus labios. Candy jamás se imaginó que un beso de Albert fuera algo tan delicioso... Se arrepintió de no haberlos probando antes... Eran exquisitos... Y Albert... bueno, él estaba perdido en el cielo con la reacción de Candy... Besarla sería su único y nuevo pasatiempo. Era sencillamente sublime sentir el calor de los labios y lengua de Candy probándolo... Beber de sus dulces labios... Perderse en su aliento y en su cercanía... Sentían que el corazón se les salía del pecho. Habían llegado a las nubes, tocado el cielo y de pronto los bajaron de un tirón…

Albert aclaró su garganta y dijo- ¡_Claro, Hannah pasa por favor!_

"_Sr. William, he venido por lo que les dejé después del desayuno, y ya casi son las tres de la tarde. Me preguntaba si iban a comer, o ¿prefieren que les envíe la comida?"_

_Hannah, no te preocupes, comeremos más tarde. Aún seguimos satisfechos por tu excelente desayuno, ¿no es así Princesa?_

_Si Hannah, muchas gracias, sólo déjanos el agua y más tarde yo te aviso para que nos prepares un refrigerio, ¿te parece?_

_Muy bien Sr. y Srita. Andrew, me retiro por el momento, entonces-. _Tomó los platos sucios, el té frío y el café y los puso fuera en una mesa de servicio. Después sacó dos vasos de un pequeño gabinete en la oficina y bajó para llenar la jarra con agua.

Mientras se retiraba no pudo resistir pensar que se encontraban muy sospechosos, un poco raros, como sobresaltados…_ ¡Mmmm, ohh!_ – pensó-. _No, no creo. William es muy correcto, aunque últimamente la Srita. ha hecho muchas locuras… No, William sabrá guardar la compostura…. No tengo de qué preocuparme... Se veían muy contentos, parece que ya aclararon sus diferencias._

Albert, estaba en las nubes o un poco más lejos. Tenía a Candy tan cerca. Candy regresó de golpe y pensó- ¡_Candy! Qué es lo que te pasa, debes controlarte… - _ Ella misma se sorprendió de cuánta pasión sentía por Albert, no sabía que ella podía besar de esa forma, se ruborizó hasta encenderse. Albert la miraba y comprendió lo que pasaba. Le dijo en un susurro al oído, - _Mi amor, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, me encantan tus besos, es normal que queramos besarnos, sobre todo yo a ti, después de tanto tiempo… _ Le acomodó el cabello tras su oreja y la miró sonriendo, depositando un beso en su frente. "_Albert, pero qué pensarás de mí… Nunca me había pasado esto", _pensaba_, _yrecordando sus besos sentía que una dulce sensación la invadía. " _Mmm, -_suspiró, reflexionando- _no quiero despertar de éste sueño". – "Mi amor, no es un sueño, aquí estamos…"- _La tranquilizó con un abrazo y en su oído le dijo. "_Te amo, Princesa…"_

Candy sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco... volteó a ver a Albert, sonrió dulce y amorosamente, le dio un pequeño y tierno beso... Los brazos de Albert le daban seguridad así que se acomodó entre ellos para luego perderse en su infinito, en el aroma a cedro de su camisa… Candy rodeó a Albert con sus brazos en la cintura y así permanecieron.

Hannah entró de nuevo y dejó la jarra con agua. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí. Lo único que vio fue que Albert abrazaba a Candy con profundo amor, no quiso interrumpir así que entró rápido y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por la ventana del despacho entraba la luz del sol, resplandeciente... Era un dulce baño de rayos cálidos y dorados. Albert dio la vuelta a su sillón, alcanzó una pequeña manta que tenía en la repisa más cercana del librero, que por cierto se colocaba cuando tenía que trabajar durante horas e incluso sus piernas resentían el frío y la falta de movimiento, la colocó alrededor de Candy y de él, para después acomodarla, ella se movió y por fin se rindió, cayendo en un profundo sueño que la llevaba a las aguas tranquilas y seguras de los mares turquesa de Albert.

Albert apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, habían sido muchas emociones. Estaba agotado, llevaba días sin dormir, casi sin comer. Trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche. Tomó la mano de Candy, la entrelazó con sus dedos, la llevó cerca de su corazón, y recargando su cabeza en esos preciosos rizos dorados se transportó a las verdes praderas de Escocia con su Princesa.

(...)

Candy abrió los ojos y se encontró en el mejor lugar dónde jamás imaginó, rodeada por los brazos de Albert. Ella estaba un poco más volteada, recargada a lo largo de su pecho. Albert había sentado a Candy casi en un lado dejando que su cabeza y su cuerpo descansaran en su cómodo sillón, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo a él. Había también reclinado un poco hacia atrás el respaldo, haciendo que su cara quedara hacia arriba. Era tan alto que incluso ese sillón parecía un poco pequeño.

Candy se le quedó viendo y sólo pudo admirar lo varonil y buen mozo que era Albert. Lo apacible que estaba... Contempló por un momento cómo respiraba profundamente. Candy vio por la ventana que apenas atardecía, sintió el cobijo de la manta que los rodeaba y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Cruce de Caminos**

Cuando Albert se despertó eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Candy estaba en sus brazos, no era un sueño… Vio que dormía profundamente, la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a acostar.

Cuando hizo eso dio cuenta que podía sentir hasta sus costillas, e incluso vio como le faltaba color a sus mejillas. Decidió que mejor la llevaría a la de él. Necesitaba cambiarse, estar más cómodo. Ahora ya tenía hambre y debía entrar y salir de su habitación, la servidumbre iba a empezar a hablar si entraba y salía de la habitación de Candy...

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se fijó que nadie estuviera viendo y entró. Recostó a Candy en la cama, le acomodó la almohada, y dulcemente acarició sus rizos rubios. Después buscó entre sus ropas algo más cómodo. Se puso un pantalón de algodón, un polo igual de algodón y un jersey ajustado de cashmiere muy calientito. Bajó a la cocina, y vio a Hannah- "_Hannah, a ver... a ver... ¿porqué no ha subido mi nana favorita para ver si necesitábamos algo?"_

Hanna le regresó una sonrisa sólo al escuchar la voz de su pequeño William... Mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y depositaba un beso en la rosada mejilla de su nana. Aspiró el aroma de la cocina mientras se le abría el apetito..._"Perdóname William, si fui, sólo que al entrar los encontré profundamente dormidos y no tuve corazón para despertarlos"._

"_Hannah, Candy está muy delgada y un poco descolorida, ¿está enferma?..." _– La dejó de abrazar y se colocó a su lado para dejarla cocinar...-

"_No lo sé, William, últimamente se ha comportado muy extraña. Por las noches entra a tu habitación, y se queda dormida dentro de tu cama, cómo si lo hiciera siempre… No me malinterpretes William, pero estoy segura que eso antes no lo hacía…"-_le decía un poco colorada de la cara.-

"_No Hannah, no lo hacía."_- le dijo en un tono tajante.

"_¿Y? ¿Qué más?"- _le siguió preguntando.-

"_Bueno casi no ha comido nada. Me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrarla y cuando la encuentro está dormida, la cara toda llena de lágrimas y siento que se duerme por el cansancio. La despierto y casi no come nada, en verdad no sé qué es lo que le pasa..." –_A Albert se le iba encogiendo cada vez más el corazón…-

"_En la mañana recibí tu recado fui a despertarla y ya se encontraba despierta y arreglada. Entonces quiere decir que no durmió otra vez. En las noches me he quedado fuera de tu habitación para ver que salga, y escucho pegada a la puerta que se queda horas llorando… No duerme William…"-_lo vio con ojos de desesperación, no entendía el comportamiento de Candy, no sabía si era por su William o por el actorcillo ese.-

"_Hannah, y ¿por qué no me avisaste?.." – _le decía con una cara de profunda preocupación. El sabía que se iba a ir, no quería aceptar la realidad de tener que hablar con ella, y se llevó la más grata de las sorpresas al regresar. Estaba enamoradísimo de ella y ella le correspondía aunque todavía no lo admitía. Le había dejado ver sus sentimientos… Se sintió fatal de saber que Candy había sufrido en esa forma... Había hecho una pausa mientras repasaba los hechos...

"_William, cuando te fuiste, te encontré en la habitación de Pauna, le estabas diciendo adiós a tu hermana. Sabía que te ibas para olvidar a la Srita... Yo pensé que ella no te quería... Sino, no te hubiera dejado ir, no, sin que hablaras con ella primero… Sabes que te quiero, cómo si yo misma te hubiera tenido, eres como mi hijo... Tú eres el corazón de ésta vieja... y me destrozaba verte sufrir así..."_

"_¡Hannah! Mi Hannah, lo sé y te lo agradezco…"- _Borrando la cara de preocupación le regresó una sonrisa... Mientras la abrazaba depositando un beso en la frente de ésa mujer a la que había aprendido a querer cómo a su madre...-

"_Tú te ibas a ir para olvidar, o te vas a ir… no sé…- _abanicó la mano, mientras se concentraba en mover la sopa que estaba preparado... y trataba de contener las lágrimas para que William no la viera llorar...-_ Vi el daño que te estaba haciendo amarla de esa forma y no poder decir tus sentimientos… Entonces, sólo me quedó respetar tu decisión y pensé que ella haría lo mismo… Justo cuando le avisé de tu repentina partida, su actitud cambió, como que el mundo se le vino encima y no dejó de llorar en más de tres semanas, no hasta hoy en la mañana. Por primera vez después de casi un mes aceptó desayunar, más que unos bocados, en verdad, no entiendo que le sucede... Le dije a Madsen que si para hoy seguía así, llamaríamos a un médico. Incluso dejó de ir a trabajar, no quería salir a ningún lado. Sólo ayer recibió a la Srita. O'Brien. Hablaron por un largo rato y cuándo la Srita. O'Brien se retiró, Candy lloró aún más. No sé de qué hablaron, sólo se que Candy estaba cómo con más ánimo al despedir a su amiga. Luego se quedó en tu oficina, abrí la puerta y ví cómo empezaba a llorar a mares de nuevo. Después se fue a su recámara, y lo demás ya te lo dije." -_Hannah tenía una cara de preocupación que le estaba atravesando el corazón a William...

"_Hannah, debiste decirme, ella pudo enfermar gravemente." _

"_¡William, quería decirte, pero ya habías tomado una decisión... Hijo yo sé que fue lo suficientemente difícil cómo para hacerte regresar, a volver a sufrir, a llevar ése dolor en el alma !"- _le dijo con una voz de desesperación y preocupación, que estremeció a su pequeño William..

"_Hannah, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo...?- _Le dio un apapacho rodeándola de nuevo con sus brazos, después la retiró un poco para poderle hablar y vio los ojos rojos de Hannah...- _ Ya no te preocupes más y para que sepa, mi hermosa nana, no estoy enojado con usted... Candy por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Bueno, sólo una parte de ellos, lo demás le tomará un poco de tiempo asimilarlo... – _Le dijo aproximándose para tomarla entre sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa... Hannah sabía perfectamente que William quería elevarla por los aires... A lo que Hanna le respondió haciéndose a un lado y alejándose para evitar semejante imprudencia... mientras le sonreía de regreso...-

_Lo importante es que ya sabe que la amo- _le dijo con una sonrisa enorme- _y ella no me rechazó."- _En un paso abrazó a Hannah y le dio unas cuantas vueltas lleno de alegría..., luego la soltó porque Hannah protestó argumentando que ya estaba vieja para que la sacudieran así, y luego rió con él…-

"_¡William, que felicidad hijo! Por favor, no se separen más, ella parece que no puede vivir sin ti, no lo toma nada bien. Y tú, bueno ya sé lo que tú sientes hijo, te felicito. Hoy diste tu primer paso hacia la felicidad, espero en Dios se logre".- _Y con la fuerza de una madre lo abrazó contra su pecho y le dio unos cuántos besos en las mejillas y la frente, para después volverlo a abrazar...-

"_Hannah, ahora que ya sabes que ha sucedido,- _le dijo un William abochornado y sonrojado de las mejillas, tras ser descubierto...-_ Necesito que me ayudes. Candy está en mi habitación… No te sorprendas, la llevé ahí para cuidar de ella sin que todos los sirvientes se pregunten por qué entro y salgo de la habitación de Candy… Ya sé como son, seguro se imaginaron las peores cosas si la llegaron a encontrar dormida en mi recámara ¿no es verdad?"_

"_Si William, nos ha costado mucho trabajo mantener el orden y que los rumores no salgan de la mansión."- _dijo con un tono de preocupación.

"_Bueno, como te decía, ahora que ya sabes la verdad, ayúdame. Prepáranos unos deliciosos sándwiches como los que tú sabes hacer, llévanos algo de fruta y un poco de limonada. Mmmm, también de ésta sopa que estás preparando y si puedes y no es mucho pedir...-_le dijo con una cara de angelito que le arrebató inmediatamente una sonrisa a Hannah-_prepara una ensalada ligera pero que te quede muy rica… Vamos a ver si Candy come y cómo se siente. Han sido muchas emociones y no se si esté fuerte para resistirlas. No quiero que se enferme…"- _le dijo con unos ojos que le encogieron el corazón a Hannah.

"_No hijo, verás que es fuerte, la vamos a hacer comer. Contigo aquí ella se va a recuperar… No tengas miedo."-_Hannah le acarició la mejilla cómo cuando era niño.

"_Gracias, mi Hannah, no sé que haría sin ti…"- _Se fue, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Albert era y seguiría siendo la adoración de Hannah... Era tan dulce desde niño que era imposible no encariñarse con él. Hannah tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dos se volvieron a abrazar. Ella lo encaminó hacia fuera de su cocina empujándolo un poco, ante el rechazo de su niño... Mientras alzaba su delantal para limpiarse la cara... Albert antes de partir le sonrió y subió cómo cuando era niño, rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos, para esperar la deliciosa cena de Hannah...

Ya en la habitación, Albert sacó una colcha que Hannah le había hecho cuando era niño, era ligera, pero muy calientita. Se la puso a Candy y él se recostó a su lado. Le tocó la frente, y se aseguró que no estuviera enferma. Él mejor que nadie sabía que para Candy manejar sus emociones le era muy difícil, pensó- "_Ahh, Candy, ¿por qué no me buscaste antes…? Claro que me quieres, sino, no te hubieras puesto así. Te falta ese pequeño paso para encontrar el amor, Princesa… Si me voy y la dejo, tal vez lo encuentre más fácil… Ésta separación le ayudó a ver sus sentimientos… -_Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro...-_Mmm… Lo que no me gusta o más bien lo que me gusta, es que me extraña mucho, cómo yo a ella… Creo que no sería lo mejor dejarla ahora que quiere mimarme... jaja...-_Sonreía para sí... mientras dejaba a su imaginación volar...-_ Nunca lo creí posible... Candy... me sorprendes a cada momento..."- _Le estaba acariciando el cabello y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras contaba una y otra vez sus pecas... Albert sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Si se iba al África era para olvidarla, aunque también era porque le urgía un descanso.

No podía seguir así. "_Quiero quedarme- _pensó- Q_ue nadie sepa que estoy aquí… Necesito que me dejen descansar, ya no puedo más… - _Sus ojos se encontraban enmarcados por ojeras... Su rostro reflejaba cansancio...-_Si me quedo no podré descansar, a menos que huya a algún lugar. Mejor llevo a Candy conmigo, no sea que se arrepienta de darme mimos... jajaja... – _De nuevo sonreía pícaramente...-_… Ya pensaré en algo, o mejor pensaremos en algo…"- _dio un suspiro y se rodó para abrazar a Candy... Se le cerraban los ojos, estaba tan tranquilo que el cansancio se le vino de golpe, hacía grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse despierto...- "_AAAAhhh, ahora que venga Hannah me despierto... Ya tengo hambre el desayuno pasó hace mucho…"- _bostezó antes de perderse en el aroma de Candy... y aproximarla más a su cuerpo... Candy no se despertó, sintió un profundo cobijo en el alma, mientras se refugiaba en el calor que emanaban los brazos de Albert... Era un cobijo que provenía del más intenso amor-

_..._


	4. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Discernimientos**

Hannah tocó la puerta de la habitación y al no encontrar respuesta, la entre abrió. Vio encendida la pequeña luz del buró junto a la cama. Sus ojos se encontraron con una de las imágenes más tiernas en que jamás había visto en su pequeño William.

Albert se encontraba abrazando a Candy, ella reposaba en su pecho, mientras él respiraba profundamente vencido por el sueño. Candy a su vez se encontraba plácidamente dormida sin moverse, respirando al mismo tiempo que Albert. Parecían dos querubines, durmiendo con el rostro reflejando únicamente paz... Hannah entró a la habitación y casi sin hacer ruido les acercó la cena en unas mesitas de servir. Acomodó todo lo que le pidió Albert e incluso les llevó un poco de sopa de pollo para que empezaran con eso.

El delicioso aroma despertó a Albert, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Hannah estaba terminando de colocar la mesa de servir, cuando Albert llamó su atención diciéndole en voz baja- _"Hannah, gracias, huele delicioso."- _y sonrió.

Hannah volteó y le regresó la sonrisa,- "_William, será mejor que la despiertes, sino se quedará sin cenar, ya está muy acostumbrada…"- _Albert asintió con la cabeza y despacio y en un tono suave pero muy dulce le dijo a Candy, - "_Mi princesa dormilona… despierta… Vamos Candy abre los ojos, déjame verlos, anda…"- _Candy, reconoció su voz. Se volteó y al abrir sus ojos no sabía en dónde se encontraba, luego de unos segundos, reconoció la habitación de Albert. Giró la cabeza y bostezando le dijo a Albert. –"_Creo que me quedé profundamente dormida… ¿Hace mucho que dormimos?- _Preguntó un poco sorprendida- ¿_Qué día es hoy?... _Albert la miró y soltó una pequeña carcajada, "_Jaja, Candy no hemos dormido tanto tiempo… Ya es tarde eso es todo. Vamos Candy levántate y acompáñame a cenar, mira todo lo que nos preparó Hannah…"- _Le dijo sonriendo e invitándola con la mano a que se sentara cerca de la otra orilla de la cama.

"_Hannah gracias, se ve muy rico. Perdona que no te ayudara… Debiste haberme despertado… "_- dijo en un tono divertido.

"_No era necesario, William, me pidió la cena para los dos y sabes que para mí sus deseos son órdenes."_

_¿Cómo es que terminamos en tu habitación Albert?.._.- Le dijo Candy con un sonrojo en las mejillas...

"_Te traje aquí porque necesitaba cambiarme, y no creí correcto que la servidumbre me viera entrando y saliendo de tu habitación, asegurándome que no se dieran cuenta te dejé dormir aquí y le pedí ayuda a Hannah eso es todo…"_

"_Albert, te preocupas demasiado, parece que estuviera enferma..."_

"_No señorita, esperemos que no se encuentre enferma, William se preocupó mucho al ver que se encuentra tan desmejorada…"_

Candy se sonrojó un poco y volteo a ver a Albert con ojos de ternura y un poco de arrepentimiento.

"_Candy, estás sumamente delgada e incluso tus mejillas han perdido un poco de color." – _Se acercó y acariciando una de sus mejillas, le dijo- "_No te volveré a dejar te lo prometo. Tú no puedes descuidarte así, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, perdóname…"-_Le dijo Albert con los ojos llenos de preocupación por ella..."-

"_Albert, ya no te preocupes más, tú estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.- _Le acarició una mejilla y lo vio con infinita ternura...-_ Te prometí que las cosas serían diferentes. Hannah, no te apures más, te prometo comer y volver a estar saludable como antes…" Ya, quiten esa cara, no me voy a morir… jajá. _– Dijo sonriendo de manera franca.

"_Ahora Albert, sino te importa me gustaría probar lo que Hannah nos preparó ya muero de hambre…"_

"_Claro, Princesa…" – _Se hizo a un lado y acomodó su mesa frente a la de él.

"_Bueno, los dejo y en un momento regreso, les traeré un poco de té y pay del que cocinamos en la mañana para el postre…"- _Les dijo sonriendo, cerrando un ojo. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrando tras de sí._-_

Así pasaron una bonita velada, cenaron como su no hubieran comido nada en todo el día. Reían y recordaban viejos tiempos. Se hacieron bromas el uno al otro… Cómo cuando vivían juntos en el pequeño departamento… Recordaron esos momentos y la falta que les había hecho compartir el uno con el otro.

Hannah regresó, se llevó los platos sucios, les dejó el postre y les prometió regresar más tarde. Le dieron las gracias por la deliciosa cena y siguieron disfrutando de la velada.

Era un momento de los dos. Un momento que se debían, un momento ansiado... Las diferencias estaban olvidadas… Empezarían de nuevo, prometieron de nueva cuenta volver a contarse todo, sus alegrías y tristezas, las cosas buenas y malas, éxitos y fracasos…

Terminando de cenar y ya descansando, Albert se encontraba recostado en su canapé, con una almohada para apoyar la cabeza. Tenía una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en el abdomen. Candy se encontraba recostada, casi sentada sobre muchas almohadas y cojines sobre la cama. Tenía las piernas estiradas y las manos sobre su regazo.

-_"Albert, gracias por este hermoso día. Ahh, creo que cenamos mucho… Estaba delicioso… "- _Le dijo girando sobre la cama y recostándose para mirar mejor a Albert... Su perfil era hermoso y la luz del buró destellaba sobre sus cabellos dorados... Candy empezó a entender porqué tantas y tantas señoritas querían siempre bailar con él y se dio cuenta que cada vez que eso sucedía, se le revolvía el estómago... Era extraño percatarse de tantas cosas de golpe...-

_- "No Princesa, gracias a ti... Estoy sumamente feliz de haber venido…" _La volteó a ver y le sonrió tierna y dulcemente.

Candy se sonrojó y sólo le pudo decir- "_Albert, cómo te dije en la mañana, soy muy feliz cuándo estás conmigo…" _De pronto Candy recordó- _"¡Albert, no sales mañana de viaje!- _con cara de preocupación- "_No Pequeña… ya no tengo porque irme. Te he dicho lo que siento por ti, no tengo que poner medio mundo de por medio de nuevo, cómo hace años, para olvidarte. Aunque yo se muy bien que poco iba a lograr con eso… "-_Le dijo bostezando un poco y acomodándose mejor en el canapé... Empezaba a sentir mucho sueño de nuevo...- _No me mires así Preciosa, ya te dije que no estaba pensando correctamente, intentaba huir de mis sentimientos… Ya vez, ni siquiera los pude ocultar de ti…jaja. He sido un tonto, ¿me perdonarás por haberte lastimado de ese modo…?"- _le dijo francamente girando para verla mejor y contemplar ésas esmeraldas que le robaban todo el aliento..."-

"_Te perdoné desde el primer minuto en que noté tu ausencia... Albert, yo no quería que te enteraras... Veo que Hannah estaba realmente preocupada por mí... William Albert Andrew,, ahora ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que me duele estar lejos de ti…"_

Albert se incorporó, fue hacia la cama y le depositó un tierno beso sus labios. Candy se sonrojó hasta encenderse y le regresó el beso con la misma ternura.

Luego se separaron un poco y Albert la abrazó de nuevo, larga y profundamente. Candy le respondió, abrazándolo intensamente y no queriendo separarse. Después de un rato se soltaron y vieron en sus ojos lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro... Candy puso la mejilla de Albert junto a la suya y lo sostuvo ahí un momento, diciéndole casi en un suspiro- "_No sabes cuánto de extrañé…"- _Albert se sentía en las nubes de nuevo, volvió a tocar las estrellas en ese momento.

Se separó, porque pensó que no quería presionarla, ni dejarse llevar, sabía que no podría detenerse...

"_Princesa… Me haces falta siempre…Incluso enojado, me olvido de mi enojo cuando recuerdo lo mucho que necesito que estés cerca de mí… - _Le dijo sonriendo y muy despacio se separó. _Ahora escúchame un momento, - _y la acomodó para que ella quedara viéndolo de frente- _Candy, cuando fuera a partir mañana, iba a dejarlo todo, incluso no pensaba regresar… - _Candy no pudo ocultar el dolor que esto le producía, pero decidió dejarlo terminar- Albert riendo le dijo- _Mi amor, no me mires así… -_Le pasó la mano por la frente acomodándole un rizo, las mejillas de Candy eran color escarlata_. _De nuevo un toque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de Candy - _Soy un tonto, ahora lo sé. No te voy a dejar, yo sin ti tampoco vivo… George al igual que tú, no sabía, sólo se imaginaba..., que me iba mucho pero mucho tiempo... Créeme cuándo te digo que ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tomado... – _Albert acarició la mejilla de Candy para calmar su dolor, las esmeraldas se empezaban a cristalizar y su corazón se oprimía cada vez que eso sucedía... continuó después de una pausa...-_ También supe que al irme, te dejaba en las manos del destino, libre para hacer tu vida, o para seguir en tu dolor... Ahora ya sabes que así, yo ya no podía vivir, me lastimaba verte sufrir en ésa forma... Partía para olvidar y para sanar. Debía pensar en el futuro de ésta familia...- _Albert se ruborizó bastante al terminar éste comentario y pensó que le faltarían las fuerzas para terminar... él prosiguió aunque estaba nervioso... no podía negarlo, se encontraba bajo el escrutinio de dos hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban con reproche...-_ Tú sabes que tarde o temprano tendría que formar una familia... No porqué me obligaran, sino porque también es algo que yo quiero. No es mi intención asustarte con esto... es sólo que debes saber que por ser el Patriarca de ésta familia, ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo de soltería y me hubiera visto en la necesidad de buscar una esposa... – _Albert empezaba a perder la fuerza, la boca se le empezó a secar... Era tan difícil hablar sobre estas cosas con Candy... Acaso le propondría matrimonio en ése mismo instante... Decidió que tenía que proseguir no debía asustarla... Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y se quedó sin habla... Albert soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuó...- _En fin... eso es otra historia... Lo importante es que para poder desposar a alguien... yo debía sanar mi corazón... Sé que es muy rudo oírlo y que te duele a ti también Princesa... y créeme que no más que a mí... Alejarme de ti es lo más doloroso a lo que me he tenido que enfrentar...- _La garganta se le cerró un poco y empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, porqué con Candy se sentía tan vulnerable... Candy acercó su frente a la de él y bajó su mirada, no quería que el viera que la estaba destrozando saber que se iría para siempre... Albert un poco más calmado continuó...- _Hoy por la mañana me pediste tiempo y tienes todo el que necesites, sabes que jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que tú no quisieras…Ehhh.. estoy hablando de el asunto de... de... – _Las ideas empezaban a tropezarse unas con otras... imaginar a Candy su esposa era un deseo que su corazón atesoraba pero que definitivamente no quería exponer en ése momento... Cambió el tema con mucha dificultad...-_ Mmmmhh, debo decirte que no creo haber tenido una sorpresa más grata en toda mi vida que la que me diste hoy por la mañana... No me rechazaste...-_Le dijo mirándola con pasión abriendo sus dulces ojos como el cielo y ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa... Candy quiso hablar pero Albert colocó un dedo sobre sus labios... No pudo contenerse más y la volvió a abrazar... Prosiguió abrazado a ella... pudiendo sentir la fragilidad de Candy en ése momento... estaban a punto de volver a llorar los dos...

_Tomar esa decisión no fue fácil, se suponía iba a sanar, fue algo que me daba esperanza y al mismo tiempo mi corazón se partía, tan sólo de pensar que no te volvería ver… _Albert aclaró su garganta y se soltó para poder terminar, sentía que todas sus emociones se presentaban de golpe ante Candy... La miró de frente y la tomó de los hombros... -

_Creo que al final hubiera regresado, sólo para asegurarme que estuvieras bien y al regresar mi corazón seguiría sintiendo lo mismo... No puedo dejar de amarte, es parte de mí, ahora lo sé. Tampoco hubiera sabido que hacer si te hubiera encontrado con otro hombre… Ahh... eran muchas cosas, muy confusas y agobiantes... – _Albert dejo a Candy y se puso de pié, no creyó que pudiera continuar si la seguía viendo tan frágil frente a él...- 

_Hace cuatro años que no tomaba vacaciones, ni siquiera un día libre. Estaba agotado, y eso hizo que tomar esa decisión fuera un poco más fácil... _

_Creo que no te sorprenderá saber que me iba a África, a una de las partes más remotas y despobladas, lejos de todo… de absolutamente todo...- _Pasó la mano por sus cabellos y esbozó una sonrisa... La mirada de Candy reflejaba menos dolor y empezó a sentir cómo desaparecía el agobio de su pecho...- _ ¡Mañana George no va a creer lo que pasó!- _Finalmente le confesó con franca alegría... Candy quería articular palabras, decirle, gritarle que no se fuera, pero simplemente el dolor de saberlo lejos no permitía que salieran las palabras... ¿Sabría Albert que sus palabras eran como fuertes golpes a su vientre...? Albert continuo...- _ Se suponía que viajaría a Nueva York, para luego tomar el barco que me llevaría hasta África...- _

_¡ Albert... no..., por favor no lo digas... no lo repitas...!- _Él se apresuró hacia ella y la abrazó... le acarició el cabello y mientras la calmaba, pudo sentir cómo una lágrima de Candy penetró por sus ropas y tomó su cara entre sus manos, tomando después su cuello y acunándola entre sus brazos...-

_Déjame terminar Princesa... No te pongas así...- _El con mucha dificultad continuó... Qué razón tenía George, habría lastimado a Candy mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar... - _De todo lo que reflexioné, de lo sorprendido y encantado que me encuentro, hay algo que en verdad necesito hacer y eso es descansar... Necesito tomar un descanso, me urge… Necesito irme a alguna parte, lejos o cerca no importa, pero que nadie sepa a dónde voy, bueno nadie me refiero a mis socios, la prensa, y la Tía Abuela…- _Finalmente sonrió... -_ Princesa si vieras tú mirada ahora... –_Depositó un suave beso en la frente de Candy, que para ella fue un bálsamo... Candy se aferró a los bordes de la camisa de Albert y no podía soltarse, un nudo grande se apoderó de su garganta y no podía hablar simplemente estaba sin palabras...-

_Quiero proponerte algo... mi amor...- _Candy se estremeció al oír éstas palabras y por fin lo miró a los ojos... Los hermosos ojos de Albert y su sonrisa le permitieron pasar ése trago amargo y sonreírle diminutamente de regreso...- _Quisiera que vinieras conmigo… A ti también te urge un descanso… Quiero salir mañana mismo a dónde sea, sólo que no sé que hacer… Tienes que reunirte con los arquitectos que van a ver la construcción de la clínica y bueno también sería bueno que vieras al Sr. Cartwright, tienen que hablar, se supone que tú ahora estás al mando... Tranquila Candy... el Sr. Cartwright no va a dejar de administrar el rancho, ahora trabaja para nosotros… Mejor dicho es nuestro socio y está ansioso de enseñarte su negocio. A mi me parece bien que aprendas y puedes tener la ayuda de Tom e incluso del mismo Jimmy, ellos te acompañarían. Esto me tiene en una encrucijada, quiero que vengas conmigo, pero hay cosas que también tienes que hacer, ayúdame a pensar, dame ideas, yo estoy un poco agotado mentalmente ahora, y sólo puedo pensar en estar contigo… Acompáñame es lo único que te pido..."- _Las lágrimas salían por el rostro de Candy... Se aferró a Albert, con tanta fuerza que él estaba completamente desarmado... No pensó en tener a Candy en ése estado entre sus brazos, prácticamente cómo cuándo se separó de Terry y había llegado enferma al departamento... Ahora él provocaba que el corazón de Candy llorara y se lacerara con cada una de sus palabras...- _Ya mi amor... No te pongas así... Tranquilízate Candy, ya todo pasó... Estoy aquí y no me iré... no sin ti... Acepta mi propuesta... Princesa ¿qué dices...?"- _Albert la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos y sentía profundamente cada sollozo de Candy... Después de un rato ella logró calmarse... En la mente de Candy sólo resonaba un pensamiento...-"_Soy una idiota, una idiota... Albert... mi Príncipe... __Albert..."- _Su corazón estaba dejando salir todo el miedo contenido por ése mes, y estaba confirmando lo que presentía... No podía creer que estuvo a unas cuántas horas de no volverlo a ver… George jamás le diría dónde estaba Albert... No, sabiendo que se iba para olvidarla… Un poco más calmada empezó a agradecer a la Providencia, el haberle dado una segunda oportunidad con él, con su Príncipe de la Colina… Candy se limpió los ojos y buscó su pañuelo para limpiar su nariz... Albert inmediatamente le ofreció el suyo y no podía dejar de abrazarla, un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta y se empezó a estremecer de ver a Candy en ése estado... -

"_Albert, no puedo creer que no me dijeras… Te ibas a África sin avisar… - _Dos lágrimas se asomaron de nuevo por sus ojos... -_No me sorprende el lugar, me sorprende el hecho, después de todo eres mi única familia... Ahora tú no pongas ésa cara...- _le sonrió ligeramente y ya más tranquila y con menos dolor prosiguió...- _ Esto me sirve para saber que incluso tú tienes un límite y que la vida es una o se vive o se pierde...- _Ella lo miró de frente y aproximó su rostro al de él... Albert se sintió un poco acorralado, tenerla tan cerca era embriagante... _ Me encanta la idea de irme contigo... Acepto tu oferta..."- _Le respondió Candy y poco a poco aproximando más su rostro al de él... –_"Nada me haría más feliz..." _Le contestó el rubio acortando la distancia entre ellos y besándola con locura... con pasión... Sus lenguas de nuevo se encontraron y sus manos recorrían mutuamente sus cabellos, sin dejar de pegar sus cuerpos más y más en cada beso... Candy no entendía cómo sabía besar así... cuándo nunca lo había hecho... sólo sabía que la desesperación de no verlo hacía apremiante besarlo para saberlo ahí... con ella...

Se besaron tanto cómo pudieron hasta que no supieron cuánto había pasado... Albert la tomó fuertemente por la espalda y acarició y abrazó su espalda con reclamo... Había pasado tanto desde que se había imaginado ése momento...Candy estaba absorta, perdida entre los besos de Albert... Candy bebió de los labios de Albert hasta embriagarse... Sus mejillas estaban coloradas a punto de estallar... Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez, dejando que sus lenguas se rozaran y acariciaran profundamente... Empezaban a flotar en una nube, cuándo Albert recuperó la cordura y se separó lentamente, besándola poco a poco por las mejillas y recorriendo el cuello de Candy para después abrazarla con alegría... Ambos estaban felices, dejando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran... Candy por fin continúo... Respiró profundamente, mientras sentía sus mejillas hervir por la pasión que había demostrado... Se sentía bastante apenada con Albert por su reacción... Albert rozó su nariz contra la de ella y depositó un suave beso en los tiernos labios de Candy antes de poder hablar de nuevo...-

_-"Mi amor... me haces tan feliz... Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras Preciosa... "- _

_-"Mi Príncipe... te acompañaría hoy y siempre..."- _Se quedaron con sus narices juntas sintiendo su aliento mientras aclaraban sus ideas... Candy finalmente separó su rostro y se quedó pensativa... Albert se acomodó junto a ella y se estiró sobre la cama, se rodó para tenerla de frente y acarició sus cabellos, pasando por su rostro, mientras la veía embelezado, embrujado por tantos besos... Candy se encontraba en la misma posición contemplando a Albert y admirando su hermoso rostro... De pronto se acordó de todo lo que tenía que hacer y las ilusiones de irse con Albert se empezaron a desmoronar... Albert alcanzó a ver la tristeza de Candy la acercó a su pecho... mientras de daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda para demostrarle que estaba con ella...-

_-¿Qué haremos… qué haremos…? _– Se preguntaba, mientras empezó a colocarse con más seguridad en el pecho de Albert, rodeándolo con sus brazos... Él hizo lo mismo, se quedaron así un momento. Albert empezó a perderse en el aroma de Candy y todo su ser le pedía besarla con arrojo... más sabía que no podría detenerse... Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ése momento y acercar más a Candy a su cuerpo...

Pasaron algunos minutos y de repente en el silencio Candy exclamó- ¡ _Ya sé! – _Albert se sobresaltó y se giró para verla sorprendido- "_Jajajá, ¡ me asustaste! _ Albert había dejado de pensar estaba en el cielo, disfrutando de Candy…

-"_Albert, ¿qué tan grande son las propiedades del rancho?"_

_- "Por los papeles que firmamos, son grandísimas, más de 1,500 hectáreas. También dan a una parte del lago, y dentro de sus límites están las montañas que se ven a lo lejos del Hogar de Pony. Necesitan muchas hectáreas para pastar el ganado. Me pareció una muy buena idea que tú aprendieras este negocio, ya que es nuevo para los Andrew..."_

_- "¡Albert, la propiedad es enorme, no imaginé cuánto…! ¡Gracias por este regalo... Aunque no era necesario... Es hermoso...! – _Candy se incorporó y juntó sus manos con la mirada llena de ilusión...-_"Tratándose de ti... creo que nunca será suficiente... jaja..."- _Candy se quedó contemplando a Albert... pensó... "_Eres... tan bueno conmigo... Albert... "- _Suspiró para sí... viéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios y la cabeza casi tocando su hombro... como si contemplara una obra maestra... cuya belleza inundaba sus sentidos... De pronto recordó lo que le estaba diciendo...Se sonrojó un poco de verlo de esa forma... Lo bueno fue que él estaba distraído pensando en las propiedades que le había dado..." _Una pregunta más, ¿cuándo tengo que ver a los arquitectos del proyecto de la clínica?-_

- " _Ehh...Me parece que empezando la próxima semana, le preguntaré a George para estar seguro…¿ porqué Candy?- _le preguntó intrigado.

- ¿_Albert, te gustaría ir conmigo al Rancho y pasar ahí una larga temporada?.. Prometo que sería un secreto y yo me encargaría de planear tus vacaciones... Son unas propiedades enormes... recorrerla me tomará mucho tiempo... Al fin y al cabo la que tiene que trabajar soy yo no tu... ¿Te gustaría?... Se que no es África... pero tu amas la naturaleza pasaríamos mucho tiempo a campo abierto... o sino quieres ir a recorrer las tierras pues puedes quedarte y descansar sin ser molestado... ¿Qué dices vienes conmigo a conocer mi regalo de cumpleaños... aunque yo se que doy mucha lata...?- _Candy le preguntó tiernamente y sonriendo... 

Albert la miró fijamente y después le ofreció su mejor sonrisa... Sin más se incorporó, y cargó a Candy por la cintura, la subió con sus brazos para darle de vueltas, mientras resonaban sus risas de felicidad por la habitación...

-"_Mi amor, me encanta la idea, me fascina la idea, te amo tanto… Estoy feliz,¡ puedo gritar de la felicidad…!"_

_- "Basta Albert, shhshh nos van a oír… dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y reprimiendo una fuerte carcajada ¡jajajá…!"_

_- "Entonces es un ¿si?...- _Le preguntó Candy colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Albert... y sonriendo...-

- "_Si... mi amor... Me encanta acampar y estar al aire libre... es lo que más extraño... Candy... ¿estaríamos solos?..."- _Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y acercándola aún más a su cuerpo... Candy se ruborizó... "_¡Albert... que dices... eres un atrevido...!- _Le dijo cerrándole un ojo y abrazándolo... – "_Eres incorregible... Sr. Andrew..."- Todavía no contesta mi pregunta Señorita Andrew...- _Le dijo al oído... Candy estaba temblando por dentro por la cercanía de Albert... Le sonrió y le dijo... "_Sólo si tu quieres... pero que no se te suba a la cabeza... Albert... serán tus mejores vacaciones... lo prometo..."_ - Le dijo Candy sonriendo y abrazándolo de nuevo...-

"_Mi amor... todo es mejor cuando estamos juntos no lo crees así..."_- Le preguntó de la forma más seductora...- "_Si lo creo... "_- Le contestó con mucha ternura en los ojos... Candy tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo... Albert la bajó, hasta tener su cara a pocos centímetros, después la acercó todavía mas a su cuerpo para sentirla completa y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, fue intenso y sus respiraciones se aceleraron…

Bajó a Candy y la colocó en la cama, sin dejarla de besar. Candy en ese momento reaccionó y se retiró, encendida de la cara y con algo de nerviosismo… "_Albert -_le dijo Candy_-" Lo siento mi amor, me dejé llevar… No quise asustarte…"- _Candy le contestó un poco nerviosa- "_No estoy asustada, lo que pasa es que, yo, yo… todavía no estoy lista, eso es todo…"- _Lo miró algo tímida pero con deseos de seguir el beso- "_Lo sé, es sólo que me encanta la idea de pasar contigo los próximos meses… Candy,_-le dijo en un tono seductor al oído- _me vuelves loco…" -_Candy sólo pudo sonrojarse más y besarlo suavemente en las mejillas y luego en los labios.- _"Albert, sólo te pido algo de tiempo eso es todo, sabes que me encantas ¿no es así?…"- _Albert sólo pudo sonrojarse al igual que Candy y regresarle el beso. Después se separaron y se quedaron viendo larga y profundamente.

-"_Albert debes partir mañana para que nadie sospeche... En lugar de tomar el tren a Nueva York tómalo hacia Lakewood y yo te alcanzo... en unos días..."- _Le dijo Candy-

"_Está bien Princesa lo que tu digas... jaja... Mañana parto... pero promete que me alcanzarás... "-_

"_Lo prometo... ¿Albert... no te aburrirás?... Sé sincero... no quiero que te hayas dejado presionar por mí..."- _Le preguntó Candy viéndolo fijamente los ojos...-

"_No mi Amor... contigo nunca me aburro... y ahora menos..."-_Le dijo en un tono muy seductor...-

"_Ohh... Albert... eres irremediable... jaja... lo sabías..."- _Le replicó con picardía y acomodándole un rizo que caía por su frente...-

"_Lo sé... ¿pero te encanta no es así?..."- _Le dijo riendo y depositando un suave beso en sus labios...

"_Sabía que estarías insufrible... mi Príncipe..."_- Le contestó Candy dándole un abrazo...-

"_Candy... no puedo esperar a que empiecen mis vacaciones... Encontraremos que hacer ya lo verás... Cuando se trata de ti tengo mucha imaginación..."_- Le dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte...-

"_Lo sé... la fiesta que hiciste para mí estuvo preciosa... cuidaste cada detalle... la pirotecnia estuvo espectacular al igual que la orquesta y la comida... Que decir de los jardines y de las Dulce Candy... Fue muy hermoso... Nunca te agradecí lo especial que me hiciste sentir ese día... _– Le dijo Candy con una hermosa sonrisa de lado a lado recordando su fiesta y lo bonito que había estado todo a pesar del encuentro con Terry...-

"_Mi amor Patty y Annie trabajaron mucho para darte esa sorpresa... No lo hice yo, lo hicieron ellas... Yo sólo les di algunas ideas eso fue todo..."_

"_Ohh... Albert... soy muy afortunada de estar contigo...- _Le dijo tomando su mano y acercando su oído al corazón de Albert... El la recibió como siempre y estaba conmovido...-

"_Candy te amo... es por eso que me gusta verte feliz... quiero que siempre recuerdes que aquí todos te queremos mucho... Nunca lo olvides..."_

"_No... Jamás olvidaré que aquí he sido muy feliz y amada por muchas personas..."- _Le contestó Candy sin dejarlo de abrazar... y después continúo... "_Albert... sólo una cosa más... ¿te importaría si regresamos para Navidad a Lakewood...? Hace mucho que no paso un tiempo contigo ahí... "- _Le preguntó Candy sin soltarse...-

"_No... a mí me encanta Lakewood... y ahora es tuyo puedes ir cuando quieras..."_

"_Albert sé cuánto amas ese lugar... prometo cuidarlo... Sigo halagada por haberme hecho la dueña de ese paraíso... Ha sido el mejor regalo el que me has dado... yo no merezco tanto... "_

"_Candy... tú mereces eso y más... eres mi Princesa... y Lakewood es tuyo desde hace mucho... sé que también es muy especial para ti..."_

"_Así es... Solo que me mimas demasiado... me voy a acostumbrar..."- _Le dijo riendo al oído... Albert se soltó del abrazo y le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos._..-"Mi amor... nunca es demasiado para ti... te amo Princesa..."_

Candy le dio una sonrisa hermosa y luego depositó un suave beso en sus labios... cada vez encontraba más difícil separarse así que cambió un poco de tema...

"_Albert me gustaría que John, el que cuida de nuestros caballos en Lakewood nos acompañe, para que cuide de Bella y de Godo, y también su hermana menor Sara... ¿Te parece bien?..."- _Sugirió Candy...-

"_Me parece excelente... Princesa..." _

"_Gracias Albert... Mañana por la mañana le escribo a Tom y al Sr. Cartwright para que esperen tu llegada... Tom te puede acompañar en mi ausencia... sé que entre los dos se divertirían mucho... "_

"_Si como diga Jefa..."- _Le contestó Albert sonriendo...-

"_Albert... no molestes... sólo quiero que estés cómodo... ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas o quieres que te lleve algo...?"- _Le preguntó Candy con un poco de curiosidad...

"_Si casi todo... sólo me falta ropa de invierno... la dejé en Lakewood... pide que te la empaquen y ya... Candy... no te olvides de llevar algo que necesito todos los días..."_

"_Lo que sea mi Príncipe... sólo quiero verte contento..."- _Le dijo Candy un poco intrigada...Al mismo tiempo recordar que él fue su príncipe de niña... le provocaba mariposas internas y sonreía para sus adentros de complicidad...-

"_Entonces no se te olvide llevar tu corazón..."- _Le dijo Albert con los ojos llenos de amor por ella... Candy le sonrió y se acercó a sus labios rozándolos con los de él... "_No lo olvidaré..."-_

"_Candy, creo que ya es hora de dormir, te prestaré uno de mis pijamas de cuando era niño, jajá... y yo me dormiré en el canapé te parece bien, Princesa…"- _Le dijo Albert separándose un poco...-

"_Si, está bien, nada más puedes abrazarme en lo que me quedo dormida… no hay nada mejor para mí que sentir tus brazos alrededor mío…"_

"_Esta bien Princesa, pero sólo hasta que te duermas, después me pasaré al canapé, te amo tanto que deberías tenerme miedo…- _le dijo en un tono por demás seductor.-

"_Albert... sólo te pido un poco de tiempo…- _un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Candy mientras su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente...-_ Ahora voy a cambiarme, ¿me prestas tu pijama?- _Le preguntó suavemente y cerca de sus labios, para que se fueran tranquilizando poco a poco…

"_Si…"_Albert buscó en uno de sus cajones y sacó un bonito pijama a cuadros azules, de algodón que seguro usó una vez. Candy se cambió en el vestidor y notó que le quedaba perfecto parecía nuevo. "_Candy, te queda muy bien, te lo regalo es tuyo, parece que te lo hubieran comprado a ti."_

"_Gracias, Albert, así podré dormir sintiéndote cerca, es muy fresco y cómodo este pijama, parece que nunca te lo pusiste, si acaso una vez…"_

"_No lo recuerdo, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. "_

Albert también se cambió en el vestidor y se acomodó al lado de Candy, la abrazó y acarició sus cabellos hasta que ella se durmió, Candy le dijo durmiéndose- "_Buenas noches mi Príncipe…"- "Buenas noches mi hermosa Princesa…"_- le contestó muy suave y amorosamente, dándole un beso en la frente… Hannah había retrasado la visita a la habitación, imaginó que tenían mucho de que hablar así que para cuándo subió, Albert se encontraba en el canapé y ella le acomodó una segunda manta para que no se resfriara. Miró a Candy profundamente dormida, ella tomó los platos sucios con cuidado y salió de ahí sin hacer ruido... Estaba tranquila de saber que Candy se comportaba como una dama y que su William seguía siendo un caballero.

La mansión se sumió en un silencio de paz mientras Albert y Candy viajaban encontrándose en la Colina de Pony, contemplándose profundamente, mientras sus corazones latían de felicidad al verse reflejados uno en los ojos del otro... Nunca supieron que ambos compartieron ése sueño... Ni que al mismo tiempo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, cuando entrelazaron sus manos y sus labios en aquel hermoso sueño...

...


	5. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Adiós Chicago**

Albert se despertó muy temprano, verificó que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y llevó a Candy a su habitación, que estaba junto a la suya. La depositó en la cama, y acariciando sus hermosos rizos dorados la besó. Candy al sentir el beso abrió los ojos un poco adormilada. –"_Albert, ¿me has traído tú?- _le contestó –_Si Princesa, es todavía muy temprano, pero quería despedirme y arreglar las cosas para partir. Te veo en unos días. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo…- _Le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, Candy respondió a sus labios, lo abrazó del cuello y lo acercó hacia ella, quería impregnarse de su esencia antes de que partiera... Albert, de nuevo sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora… Se apartó lentamente – _Me estoy haciendo adicto a tus besos, mi amor, te esperaré… Aunque me parezcan eternos los días, los estaré contando hasta verte de nuevo… ¿Sabes, eres preciosa cuando despiertas?...- _Candy un poco colorada le respondió en una voz suave al oído- _Gracias, mi Príncipe… Estaré al igual que tú contando los días…- _Albert la miró con el más profundo amor y le dijo – _Candy, si sigo aquí, no saldré nunca… Ahora me voy a arreglar para irme temprano, te espero a desayunar en media hora?... – _Candy le sonrió y le contestó- _Te veo en media hora,, y por cierto tú también eres precioso cuando despiertas… jajaja…"_

Albert sabía que no necesitaba media hora para arreglarse, lo que necesitaba era terminar sus maletas y preparar todo. Luego se bañó y bajó a desayunar. Diez minutos después ya estaba en el desayunador con Hannah e inmediatamente después apareció Candy, pues si alguien conocía el concepto de velocidad de la luz, podía haberlo corroborado al ver a Candy correr de aquí para allá con todas sus cosas, colocando todo para que le ayudaran a terminar las maletas, mientras se sumergía en su tina, enjabonaba su cuerpo y cabello y se enjuagaba como alma que lleva el diablo. Después había salido como rayo, se había vestido con lo que ya había escogido y ya había atado el cabello con una cinta, mientras se terminaba de arreglar y colocar el hermoso vestido verde agua que tenía enfrente junto con sus zapatillas... Todo era posible si Albert era el motivo... Juró que iba a cambiar y no lo haría esperar, por nada del mundo...

Los dos ayudaron a Hannah a terminar de preparar el desayuno. Candy y Albert desayunaron felices, recordando que sin quererlo ayer sus vidas habían dado un giro… Apenas amanecía y Albert ya tenía que partir a su destino, no quería que lo vieran, necesitaba llegar a descansar...

Pidió al chofer que subiera sus cosas al auto y que preparara todo para ir a la estación de trenes. Candy se despidió de él, nuevamente sintiendo profundamente su separación, aunque fuera por unos días nada más. Albert subió al auto, después de besar a Candy por la millonésima vez y partió a su destino apenas se vislumbraron los primeros rayos del sol.

Candy por su parte corrió a hacer unas cartas, una para Tom, otra para el Sr. Cartwright, otra para el Hogar y finalmente una para Patty. Se encontraba en el despacho de Albert, tomó papel y pluma y escribió lo siguiente:

Querido Tom,

Me complace decirte que Albert me ha regalado las tierras del Rancho Cartwright y las de la Colina de Pony. Ahora nuestras madres estás protegidas.

Te pido que lo que acabo de compartir contigo no se lo cuentes a nadie ya que apenas voy a ir con el Sr. Cartwright para que me enseñe las tierras y el negocio. Hasta ahora no quiero que los empleados se enteren, ya que él ahora es nuestro socio y debo saber en qué términos se celebraron los contratos, en unas horas me pondrán al tanto, por lo que te pido discreción y al mismo tiempo que estés tan feliz como yo de saber que nuestras madres ya son dueñas de su colina y de su casa…

Por otra parte, quiero decirte que Albert se dirige al Rancho y se adelantará unos días a mi llegada.

Tom, Albert está ahí para descansar, nadie debe de saber en dónde se encuentra. Debemos de ser muy discretos ya que hay mucha gente que quiere saber que es lo que hace y en dónde se encuentra en todo momento… Por lo que te pido silencio.

Sabes que Albert te estima mucho y sería para mí un honor y de gran ayuda que estuvieras con él y que le enseñaras todo sobre ser vaquero… jajaja. Albert está encantado con la idea ya que ama la naturaleza, te pido que lo lleves a conocer las tierras del racho, se que en ti puedo confiar.

Nos veremos muy pronto Tom.

Todo mi cariño,

Candice White Andrew.

Querido Sr. Cartwright,

Me permito escribirle para comunicarle que el William Albert Andrew, se encuentra camino al rancho. En mi cumpleaños me comunicó la feliz noticia del Hogar de Pony y me dio como regalo el Rancho Cartwright, lo cual me llena de orgullo, estoy encantada de tener en mis manos el legado de uno de los hombres más buenos que he conocido.

Él se ha adelantado porque quiere conocer las tierras, pero sobre todo quiere descansar. También quiere conocer el negocio y entablar una relación con usted. Sólo me queda pedirle que lo reciba en el rancho bajo sus cuidados y que por favor no le comunique a nadie que él se encuentra ahí.

Sr. Cartwright, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de conocerlo, él es un gran hombre y a pesar de ser tan poderoso y adinerado, disfruta mucho de la compañía de las personas, es sencillo y amable. Puedo asegurarle que lo llegará a querer como a un hijo. No me queda más que agradecerle de antemano todas sus maravillosas atenciones. Dentro de unos días yo me les uniré. Hasta entonces, le mando todo mi cariño y un fuerte abrazo.

Se despide de usted,

Candice White Andrew.

A mis Madres de la Colina de Pony,

Querida Srita. Pony y Hermana María, en unos días estaré con ustedes en el Hogar, tengo noticias que comunicarles y debo ponerlas al tanto lo antes posible. Es una sorpresa muy grata, no puedo de la felicidad... Quiero decirles en persona por lo que llegaré en un día o dos a más tardar.

Las extraño mucho y las quiero con todo mi corazón. Un abrazo a los niños.

Las quiere,

Candice White Andrew.

Mi querida Patty,

Te escribo para agradecer tus palabras, eres una gran amiga y he tenido el privilegio de conocerte.

Patty, no me gustaría verte triste al enterarte de lo que te voy a contar. Albert ha partido en un viaje largo y no lo veremos en mucho tiempo. Yo también parto a las propiedades que el me ha regalado. Estaré a cargo del proyecto de la construcción de la clínica del Hogar de Pony.

Se que a ti te gusta mucho estar con los niños así que en un día o dos a más tardar me encontraré con mis madres allá, me gustaría poder verte antes de empezar con el trabajo que se me ha encomendado. Yo también viajaré y estaré aprendiendo de negocios, con George. Quiero verte Patty, ya sea en Lakewood o en el Hogar de Pony, antes de partir...

Amiga te quiero mucho, gracias a ti recuperé la amistad de Albert, y te debo el poder sentirme enteramente feliz. Espero te alegres conmigo y compartas mi dicha.

Con todo mi cariño,

Candice White Andrew.

Candy subió a arreglar sus cosas, necesitaba terminar de colocar todo dentro de tantas maletas y baúles... ¿Cómo había llegado a tener tantas cosas? Sacó absolutamente todo y hasta se encontró con material quirúrgico, el cuál guardó cuidadosamente entre otras muchas y muchas cosas, para poder partir hacia Lakewood lo antes posible con George. Tenía que conocer a la gente que se encontraría a cargo del proyecto, tenía que parecer una mujer preparada, así que llevó sus ropas formales. También empacó todo lo que pudo desde ropa para el verano, hasta ropa de invierno, zapatos, botas, sandalias, zapatillas, chaquetas, vestidos, pantalones, en fin casi todo.

Hannah, no podía creer que se llevaba todo y le preguntó.

"_Candy, ¿te vas tan pronto? Nos dejas ¿no es así?"-_

"_Hannah, no te pongas triste yo regresaré, sólo que ahora tengo obligaciones que cumplir. Cosas que Albert ha puesto a mi cargo y creo que no volveré hasta el siguiente año… Ayúdame por favor y saca mis baúles y maletas para empacar todo. Todavía tengo cosas en Lakewood, aunque que son muy pocas."_

"_Srita. Andrew, me alegra verla tan decidida, le ayudaré, en un momento regreso."_

"_Hannah, por favor pide a Madsen que me avise en cuanto George llegue..."_

"_Si, ahora regreso…"_

"_Gracias..."-_

"_Madsen! Madsen! Pide al mozo que traiga los baúles y las maletas de la Srita. Candy y avísale a la Srita. el segundo en que llegue el Sr. George a la mansión."_

"_Si, como digas Hannah…"_

A las dos horas, llegó George a la mansión. Se le veía bastante descompuesto, estaba como perdido... No se conformaba con la idea de que William hubiera partido para no regresar…- "_Si tan sólo la Srita., hubiera hablado con él. Si tan sólo viera cuánto la amaba… Podría hacerla feliz sin chistar…" _

"_Sr. George, lo espera la Srita. Candy, por favor entre en el despacho y yo le avisaré."_

_Toc-toc_

"_Pase…"_

"_Oh, Hannah, que bueno verte, ayúdame a terminar de empacar mis vestidos por favor…"- _Candy en definitiva no iba a olvidar nada y más porque todo era regalo de Albert. Amaba que cada cosa que tenía, todo era un regalo y estaba cuidadosamente escogido... Tremenda tarea que tenían Hannah y Candy...

"_Si enseguida, el Sr. George, la espera en la oficina…"_

"_Oh, gracias Hannah…"- _Salió corriendo de su habitación para encontrarse con George.

Candy entró en la biblioteca y notó el semblante de George. –"_Buenos días George, quería verte, tengo algo urgente que tratar contigo."_

"_Buenos días Srita. Candy, estoy ahora a sus órdenes."_

"_George no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, la que está a tus órdenes soy yo, desde ahora me enseñarás los negocios de la familia Andrew, Albert me ha dado su permiso."_

"_Me da mucho gusto Srita, me parece una excelente idea ya que usted es la heredera universal de William."_

"_Lo sé George, por eso es tan importante que aprenda de ti. Ahora quita esa cara Albert no se fue a África…"_

"_¿Cómo dice Srita, ya lo sabía, pero si él no quería que usted se enterara…?"_

"_No te preocupes George, Albert y yo hemos hablado. Por el momento junto contigo yo veré la construcción de la clínica del Hogar y el manejo de las nuevas propiedades que él me ha regalado…"_

"_Claro que sí, mañana por la mañana recibiremos en Lakewood a los arquitectos encargados del proyecto, además de que quisiera hablar con usted acerca del manejo de las propiedades de Lakewood y ahora de las del Rancho Cartwright."_

"_Perdone Srita, pero ¿ sabe en dónde está William?"_

"_Si, George... pero llámame Candy... me siento extraña cuándo me hablas de usted..."-_

"_Si... Srita... Quiero decir... Candy..."-_

"_Gracias George... jaja... Pues bien, él se encuentra camino al Rancho Cartwright, para tomarse unas debidas vacaciones, serán muy largas George pero nos tendrás lo suficientemente cerca para cualquier cosa. Él ha decidido aprender el manejo del Rancho al igual que yo, y ya que es una propiedad muy grande viajaremos y conoceremos las tierras en toda su extensión, son inmensas... Lo tendremos cerca George, eso es lo que importa, ya no habrá más separaciones… No te parece increíble, lo único que me pidió es que mantuviéramos en secreto su lugar de descanso. En específico me dijo, la Tía Abuela, sus socios y la prensa."_

"_¡Srita Candy! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Perdón... jaja.. Candy...! Es mejor que la llame de usted para que William no se ofenda...-_

"_Está bien George... pero por favor trata de que sea lo menos posible, me siento muy vieja cuándo me hablas de usted... "- _Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios arrugando su pequeña naríz...-

"_Jaja... Trataré... Sabría que lo convencería de no irse…y no se preocupe que veré que su localización permanezca desconocida..."_

"_Gracias George... Pero yo no lo convencí, el decidió no ir. Ya no tiene que huir de mí, se perfectamente que tú conoces sus sentimientos…"_

"_Entonces se han arreglado…"- _Una sonrisa con una mirada de profunda complicidad se reflejó en los ojos de George...-

"_Así parece... Soy muy feliz George y se que Albert lo es también…"_

"_¡Por fin...! Nada deseo más que la felicidad de ambos, se lo merecen..."_

"_Gracias, George… Ahora, necesito que por favor nos consigas ropas apropiadas para el viaje, así como transporte para llevar provisiones y lo que necesitemos para acampar. Albert, necesita estar lo más cómodo posible y descansar, aunque a él no le encante la idea. Si por él fuera se duerme en la tierra o en las piedras… jaja."_

"_Es verdad, no hay de que preocuparse yo me encargaré de todo, William debe estar fascinado, tanto que no dejó que me despidiera de él."_

"_Se iba a encontrar contigo antes de partir para África, y como ya no fue necesario, ahora te verá cuando me acompañes al Rancho Cartwright."_

"_Mi alma descansa al saber que William no se ha ido tan lejos. Aún recuerdo las penas que pasamos cuando se fue a  
África y no lo encontrábamos. Busqué en todos los hospitales, en los hospicios y hasta en la morgue, lo daban por muerto…, temí lo peor, es algo que no quisiera volver a vivir…"_

"_Lo sé George, a mi también me sorprendió la distancia y sobre todo que se iba solo. George, si le hubiera pasado algo, nunca hubiera podido perdonármelo…"_

"_Gracias al cielo entró en razón…"_

"_Así es, ahora debemos ver el proyecto, y por cierto ¿ya desayunaste?... ¿Deseas que te preparen algo, o quieres tomar algo? Mientras me enseñas el proyecto..._

"_Si, le agradecería poder desayunar, con la partida de William se me había quitado el apetito... Desayunaré mientras hablamos del proyecto…"_

"_¡Perfecto!... Llamaré a Hannah para que te prepare algo rico George…"-_

"_Gracias... hija... ¿Puedo llamarla así...? Creo que es más apropiado..."-_

"_Por supuesto George... me hace muy feliz que me llames así..."- _Candy le sonrió ampliamente y George la miró con ternura, si había algo que él hacía era ver a los dos rubios cómo sus hijos y de verdad que los quería cómo si hubieran sido de él... Candy se sintió realmente feliz, ya que George era un gran hombre y le agradaba que la llamara hija, sentía un gran cariño por él y se sentía muy feliz de oír la forma tan cariñosa en que se dirigía a ella. Se vieron un momento y ella salió por la puerta del despacho para pedir el desayuno de George. Candy subió por él y en el comedor George desayunó, mientras Candy se tomaba un café y discutían las formas en las que sería llevado el proyecto...

Así pasaron toda la mañana discutiendo el proyecto, las cifras, el tiempo que requeriría. Las personas que se encontrarían trabajando. Todo desde el principio hasta el fin. George le enseñó el mapa exacto de las tierras de Lakewood, sus límites, la producción que tenía y cómo era que se manejaba el cobro de las rentas de las mismas.

Candy aprendió mucho ese día. Quería estar lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar a las personas que se encontraría a su cargo.

Candy también le comentó que le gustaría que alguno de los asesores financieros de la familia, vieran las nuevas tierras y los pudiera orientar hacia las mejoras de producción del rancho así como a la comercialización de sus productos sólo que a mayor escala. George estaba sorprendido con Candy, la ayudaría en todo lo posible, quería ayudar a William y eso iba a hacer. Lograría que ella aprendiera para aligerar de alguna forma la carga de él.

George se fue un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, le dijo a la Candy. que iría a preparar sus cosas para el viaje a Lakewood y que se irían después de comer. Candy asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a terminar de empacar.

Cuando llegó a su habitación ya casi estaba todo empacado.

"_Candy, he empacado casi todo. Me da tristeza que te vayas, parece que esta mansión se quedará sola sin ti."_

"_Lo sé Hannah, ahora me tengo que ir. William ha dejado muchas responsabilidades a mi cargo, tengo mucho que aprender, por eso me voy. Llegaré aquí el próximo año, eso espero… Nunca te he agradecido lo buena que eres conmigo. Te voy a extrañar. Nos veremos para las fiestas de fin de año en Lakewood."_

"_Hannah, ahora te toca decidir, puedes ir a Lakewood y quedarte allá hasta mi regreso o puedes quedarte aquí en la mansión. Sé que Archie y Annie estarán felices de pasar aquí una temporada. Incluso planeo avisar a la Tía Abuela, para que venga a descansar a la mansión. Ya sea que quieras quedarte a atenderlos o ir a Lakewood y para que tú también puedas descansar un poco… Piénsalo y avísame por favor."_

"_Srita. Candy, es usted muy buena. Creo que me iré a Lakewood y dejaré a la ama de llaves a cargo, ella sabe muy bien que hacer. Dejaré todo listo y luego partiré hacia allá…"_

"_Muy bien Hannah, sino me alcanzas, entonces nos tendremos que despedir…"_

"_Adiós, cuídate mucho y si sabes de William, dile que siempre los tengo en mis oraciones."_

"_Hannah, te prometo que se lo diré. Ahora me tengo que ir, por favor avisa al chofer y a Madsen para que bajen mi equipaje."_

Candy extendió a Hannah una carta más dirigida al hospital, en la que avisaba de su repentina partida y que sentía profundamente no poder seguir trabajando en éste momento. Explicó que su tutor no se encontraba en América y que debía atender algunos asuntos de la familia que eran urgentes. Les agradecía por todas sus atenciones y por todo lo bueno y hermoso que había sido trabajar en ése hospital. Se despidió, no sin decir que algún día le gustaría poder volver a ayudar y atender a los enfermos de ése hospital... Candy había soltado dos gruesas lágrimas sobre ésa carta... La vida le trazaba un camino, un camino en el cuál ejercer su profesión ya no era la prioridad. La prioridad era Albert, y volverse la mejor pupila que el mundo hubiera visto. Estaba decidida, aunque lamentablemente, eso conllevara a dejar su carrera de lado... No le importó al final, ya que de alguna manera u otra seguiría trabajando y ayudando a los demás, ahora desde una posición distinta...

La noche estaba ya adentrada. George había regresado de sus encargos tarde y Candy junto con Hannah se habían dedicado a ver los pendientes de la mansión para dejar todo a cargo de la ama de llaves. Cuando George llegó cenaron y el chofer terminó de subir todo al auto.

Así Candy partió para Lakewood junto con George, un nuevo mundo se abría a sus ojos. Iba a extrañar la mansión, su trabajo y sobretodo los momentos que compartió con Albert allí. Sabía que regresarían, pero no iba a ser pronto. En la mañana, ya que se encontrara en Lakewood, debía avisar a Annie y a Archie de su partida, y de que les dejaba la mansión a su disposición. También debía avisar a la Tía Abuela para que fuera a descansar o a visitar a su sobrino Archie.

….

Al siguiente día por la mañana, antes del alba, Candy se encontraba en el portal de las rosas, respirando profundamente el olor de las dulce candy. Se preparó para recibir a las personas, desayunó temprano y se arregló muy bien. Quería parecer una persona de negocios, no la pequeña niña con la que la confundían a veces.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana recibió la respuesta de las cartas que ella había mandado, primero la de Patty:

Querida Candy,

Te iré a visitar a Lakewood hoy por la tarde. No podré ir al Hogar de Pony, ya que mis padres me visitan e iremos a Nueva York de paseo y de compras con mi mamá. Estoy feliz por ti amiga, yo también te extraño y te quiero mucho.

Siempre tuya,

Patty O'Brien

A Candy le dio mucha felicidad y esperaba su visita más que a la de los señores que ya no tardaban en llegar. Llegó también la de Tom y la del Sr. Carwright.

Querida Candy,

Me complace saber que de ahora en adelante nuestras madres y los chicos del Hogar estarán siempre protegidos por ti. No te preocupes por nada, cuentas con toda mi discreción con respecto a Albert. Sabes que lo estimo mucho. Ayer fui a verlo en cuanto llegó al rancho. La pasamos muy bien, ya no tardes, tenemos muchos planes para ti. Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

Con cariño,

Tom

Terminó de leer e inmediatamente abrió la carta del Sr. Cartwright:

Mi dulce niña Candy,

Estoy feliz de que hayas decidido aprender de éste negocio. Albert llegó poco después de que recibí tu carta. Estará bien cuidado, he presentado a Albert como mi sobrino, ante todos mis empleados. Por lo que a mi concierne él ha venido a aprender el negocio y cuidará de mis tierras y negocios de ahora en adelante. Eso es lo que los trabajadores sabrán. He dispuesto que discretamente se vigilen las entradas al rancho y que no permitan el paso de extraños. Sé perfectamente a los peligros que está expuesto tu tutor, por lo que me halaga que haya querido venir con nosotros. En verdad es un gran hombre, llevo unas horas de conocerlo y tienes razón creo que lo llegaré a querer como a un hijo.

Hija, no tardes, parece que te extraña mucho. Tom ha venido ya por él para enseñarle las tierras, es un gran muchacho también. Su padre y yo llevamos muy buenas relaciones de negocios, ya lo verás cuando llegues. Ahora me despido hija, ya que tengo algunos pendientes…

Con todo mi cariño,

El viejo Sr. Cartwright…

_Toc- Toc_

"_Si, pase."_

"_Srita, el Sr. George y unas personas la esperan en la biblioteca…"_

"_Gracias…"_

Candy salió apurada… Se sentía un poco nerviosa… Ahora debía ser demostrar que era una Andrew…

…..

Había pasado toda la mañana. Las personas ya se retiraban y Candy lo que quería era descansar un poco. Se fue a su habitación y ahí se quedó dormida, al poner la cabeza en la almohada...

(...)

Candy sintió que alguien la movía. – "_Candy, no seas dormilona, ya estoy aquí, despierta..."-_

Candy volteó y vio los enormes ojos castaños de Patty, sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente…

"_Patty, que bueno que llegaste, te esperaba con ansias, sólo que me quedé dormida, jaja…"- _y abrazó a su amiga.-

"_Candy, tu nunca cambiarás… jaja."_

"_Ahora Patty vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre, ¿te parece bien…?"_

"_Si, yo también tengo hambre…"_

Ya se encontraban en el comedor, les sirvieron su primer plato y la boca no les paraba... rieron y recordaron muchos momentos mientras terminaban de comer. La mansión era para ellas así que pudieron hablar con mucha confianza.

"_Patty , fuiste mi salvación, gracias por tus palabras."_

"_De nada Candy… Annie y yo sólo queremos verte feliz…"_

"_Lo sé y yo a ustedes… quiero también agradecerles por la hermosa fiesta que me prepararon..."_

"_No nos agradezcas... fue muy divertido y además todo fue idea de Albert..."_

"_Lo mismo dice él de ustedes... jaja... Sólo se que les estoy muy agradecida y las quiero mucho..."_

"_Candy ya deja los cumplidos... harás que me sonroje... "_

"_Está bien... Ahora escúchame un momento..."-_

"_Si... que sucede Candy..." -_

"_Patty, Albert ha partido ya, no quiero que estés triste, quiero que sepas que tanto él como yo te queremos muchísimo, y que eres como una hermana para nosotros."-_

"_Candy… _- a Patty se le salían las lágrimas- _sabes cuánto los quiero, y al ser hija única, lo que me has dicho me conmueve mucho…"- _Patty abrazó a Candy y luego se separaron, después Patty continuó.

"_Candy... no te preocupes por el hecho de que me enamoré de Albert. Jamás me interpondría entre los dos. Creo que me enamoré de un imposible, para así no volver a ser lastimada, para no volver a sufrir, yo misma inconscientemente lo hice así, para no arriesgar mi corazón…"- _Patty le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- "_Perder a Stear fue muy duro y creo que al enamorarme así sabía que no arriesgaba nada, ahora lo sé y quiero que estés tranquila ese enamoramiento ya pasó. Haré lo mismo que tú. Buscaré la forma de hacer mi vida y de abrir mi corazón hacia otras personas."_

"_Patty, no llores, yo también extraño muchísimo a Stear, no cabe duda que todos sufrimos mucho su pérdida... Stear fue un gran ejemplo de vida. Él nunca miró hacia atrás. Siempre estuvo abierto al amor y vivió hasta su último respiro intensamente, estoy segura de eso. Lo llevo en mi corazón al igual que tú y sé que él quisiera que tú hagas tu vida, que encuentres el amor. El defendió a tu país para que tú disfrutaras Patty, ahora te lo digo yo, no tengas miedo…"_

"_Candy, a veces siento que nunca voy a encontrar a nadie como él… Fui muy feliz y ahora me cuesta trabajo encontrar a alguien que valga la pena…"_

"_Patty, nunca va a haber nadie como él. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya hombres que valgan la pena. Él te lo va a mandar, estoy segura, sólo espéralo con el corazón abierto y no hagas las mismas tonterías que yo…"_

"_Candy, te voy a extrañar mucho, ahora que tú también te vas. Se que en algún momento debías de cumplir con tus responsabilidades como una Andrew, sobre todo porque heredarás todo lo que es de Albert…"_

"_Lo sé Patty... Cuando menos lo sientas estaré de regreso, yo también te voy a extrañar… Sino hubiera sido por ti, habría perdido a Albert para siempre, tú me ayudaste así que estoy en deuda contigo."_

"_No digas eso Candy, no me debes nada, para mí es importante tu felicidad y la de él."_

"_Patty, gracias. Grandes cosas te esperan estoy segura, eres una magnífica mujer. Eres muy inteligente y capaz, sé que encontrarás tu camino."_

"_Candy, creo que ya lo he encontrado... Quería pedirte que si al mismo tiempo que se hace la nueva clínica, en el Hogar, podemos remodelar la escuela e impartir diversos cursos. Me gustaría ayudar a los niños un poco más en cuánto a sus conocimientos de matemáticas y ciencias, ¿qué te parece Candy?"_

"_¡Claro que sí! Hablaré con George y se hará como tú quieras, ya verás que esos niños van a aprender contigo enseñándoles, al igual que lo hice yo en el Colegio Sn. Pablo…."_

"_Candy, se muy feliz. Nos veremos a tu regreso…"_

"_Patty, nos veremos aquí para Navidad, no te perdonaría que faltes…"_

"_No Candy, aquí estaré…"- _Las dos amigas se quedaron mirando mientras sus ojos reflejaban felicidad... Las dos se querían como hermanas...-

Así las dos se despidieron y abrazaron. Lloraron un poco y luego se dirigieron al auto de Patty. Ella ya manejaba así que se subió a su descapotable y se dirigió al portal de las rosas. Al pasar por ahí se detuvo y mandó un beso hacia el último recinto de Stear… Después siguió y derramó las últimas lágrimas por él.

Candy se despidió de Anthony y de Stear. Después se dirigió a las caballerizas para solicitar a John y a Sara su ayuda en los preparativos del viaje así como su completa discreción en el asunto.- "_John, Sara, quiero pedirles que ustedes nos acompañaran en el viaje que realizaremos el Sr. William y yo para conocer las tierras que él adquirió recientemente. Debido a que es una propiedad sumamente grande y a que debemos de aprender el negocio nos tomará hasta el próximo año regresar. Esto es de suma urgencia, así que si están de acuerdo, por favor, preparen sus cosas cuánto antes y alisten a nuestros caballos, Bella y Godo. Por favor dispongan todo para irnos al Rancho Cartwright. Serán para ustedes unas grandes vacaciones en compañía de nosotros. Ustedes saben que son de toda la confianza del Sr. William, él ha decido hacer este viaje bajo la única condición de que se mantenga en secreto su ubicación. _

_Ahora bien, ustedes saben que una persona como el Sr. William se encuentra siempre asediado por personas ya sea por interés ó por envidia ó simplemente por curiosidad, su seguridad y la de la familia depende enteramente de su discreción y comportamiento durante esta travesía._

_Les pido arreglen sus cosas, si es que nos quieren acompañar, ya que yo partiré mañana antes del amanecer. Para la hora en que ustedes salgan, estarán llegando a la nueva propiedad antes del medio día. No deben salir más tarde de las 5 de la mañana y nadie debe seguirlos, entendido. Deberán llevar también todo mi equipaje y el que prepare para el Sr. William, así como seguir con todas las indicaciones del Sr. George en ésta materia. Yo quisiera poder contar con ustedes…"_

"_Tanto usted como el patrón han sido siempre muy buenos con nosotros, no se preocupe Srita, cuenta enteramente con nosotros, no los defraudaremos. No se preocupe por la seguridad del Sr. nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Usted déjelo en nuestras manos."-_ Aseveró John, haciendo una reverencia al hablar con la Srita. Andrew.

_-"Mi hermano y yo estamos honrados de ser elegidos para estar al cuidado de ustedes Señorita, nosotros queremos mucho al patrón y a usted, se han ganado nuestro respeto y nuestra lealtad, no tema por nada. Nosotros los cuidaremos…"- _Le dijo Sara a Candy, haciendo que a Candy se le salieran dos lágrimas por los ojos. – "_Gracias, sabía que no me equivocaba con ustedes. Ahora no perdamos más tiempo. Sara sube conmigo para arreglar las cosas del Sr. William…"-_Dijo Candy, dando la media vuelta y caminando rápidamente hacia la mansión.

_- "Enseguida Señorita…"_

Candy se dispuso a terminar de empacar las cosas de Albert, ya que sabía que el contaba con el equipaje de África, sólo que no tenía nada para soportar el fuerte frío de Chicago, así como las fuertes tormentas…

Sara era sumamente eficiente. Era una mujercita de 20 años de edad, responsable, de buen semblante con profundos ojos negros y brillante cabello del mismo color. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus patrones ya que gracias a ellos habían podido pagar el tratamiento de la enfermedad de su madre. John era muy parecido a Sara, eran casi de la misma estatura, sólo que él un poco más alto. Era muy bueno con los caballos, cuidaba de ellos cómo si fueran sus hermanos. Era delgado pero fuerte, y en compañía de su hermana trabajaba muy bien, siempre estaban de buen humor, su relación era estupenda, no cómo otros hermanos que nada más se ven y se pelean.

George llegó a la mansión con todos los demás encargos de Candy, de último momento.. y con su equipaje listo para partir... Candy lo invitó a cenar y él le avisó que definitivamente tenían que partir antes del amanecer para el Hogar de Pony, ya que el Sr. Cartwright los esperaba para antes del almuerzo. Candy se puso feliz y de inmediato terminó de cenar, le dio un beso en la mejilla a George, para luego retirarse a descansar. Durmió dulce y profundamente.

…..

El sol brillaba en el horizonte, despuntaban los primeros rayos, un cálido baño cobrizo cubría los campos. Los pájaros cantaban para darles los buenos días y Candy y George se dirigían hacia el Hogar de Pony… Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que habían salido…

Candy había dormido un rato y luego se despertó un poco antes de su llegada al Hogar. George quería mucho a Candy, desde siempre se había encariñado con ella y en estos últimos días sólo podía confirmar porque William se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Era una mujer hermosa, tenía unos ojos preciosos, una esbelta figura y una amplia sonrisa. Ella era de buenos sentimientos y de un gran corazón. Nunca trataba a nadie con desdén, al contrario se preocupaba de que todos fueran tratados con respeto y eso era lo único que ella pedía a cambio.

Le daba mucho gusto que fuera su pupila en cuánto a los negocios y era fácil enseñarle ya que ella tenía muchas ganas de aprender. George definitivamente se sentía en compañía de una hija cuando estaba con ella.

A él le preocupaba que comiera, que no se diera frío, que descansara… en fin parecía que George no quería que a ella le pasara nada. Siempre tenía tiempo para escucharla y para ayudarla en lo que ella necesitara al igual que a William.

Para él ellos eran su familia. Sabía perfectamente que su querido William no quería que nada le faltara a Candy, desde siempre la había procurado y ahora más que nunca. Sabía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. George sólo pedía al cielo que les concediera felicidad, solo Dios sabía por cuántas cosas habían pasado…

Después de que Candy arriesgara todo con tal de que William recuperara su memoria, George nunca dejó de tenerla en un lugar muy especial… para él ella había logrado lo imposible. Encontrar a su hijo y devolverlo a la vida… La veía con la más grande ternura y se le rompía el corazón cuando la veía llorar.

Era muy difícil engañarla en lo que correspondía a William, el sabía que le iba a ser casi imposible decirle que él había partido y que desconocía su paradero. El sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción y temía por la salud de Candy… Gracias al cielo que no tuvo que hacerlo… Hubiera vuelto a desobedecer a William por segunda ocasión… el no era tan fuerte como para soportar verla llorando desconsoladamente… y pensaba… -"_George, ya te estás haciendo viejo. Eres un sentimental, mira que hacer lo que sea con tal de que Candy no llore…jajaja. Lo bueno que la Señorita no sabe, sino… estaría en serios problemas… jajaja. William, hijo, quiero que sean felices se lo merecen… Es hora de que a mi ya no me den tantas preocupaciones un día de éstos me van a sacar una úlcera… jajaja…" – _Pensaba y reía para sí, mientras Candy dormía. – _"Ella todavía es muy joven cómo para haber llevado una vida tan dura… Es mucho más madura que muchas mujeres de mí edad, pero a la vez es todavía una niña en muchas cosas… La hieren fácilmente y eso no me gusta… Espero que ahora que se encuentre cerca de William y de mí la podamos proteger y ayudar para que sea enteramente feliz… Señorita Candy, usted sabe muy bien cómo llegar al corazón de las personas…"- _

Recordaba la vez que él había enfermado de bronquitis… Candy lo había atendido durante dos semanas sin separarse un solo segundo de él. Le llevaba comida, le daba su medicina, le tomaba la temperatura. Le acomodaba sus almohadas, lo ayudaba a incorporarse cuando estaba muy débil y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le prendía la chimenea… El mismo Albert decía en tono de broma- "_Creo que yo también me quiero enfermar, así Candy no se separaría de mí."- _ A lo que Candy respondía un poco ruborizada… -"¡_Albert! Sabes que George está muy enfermo y no sería justo que por tu culpa lo descuide… Así que por favor sal de aquí y déjame hacer mi trabajo…"- _Le decía con aire de importancia, sacándolo a empujones de la habitación y cerrándole un ojo a George. YGeorge la veía y sólo podía reírse. Al gran señor William sólo le podía ordenar que hacer su Pequeña Pecosa… Le agradecía a los dos que siempre estuvieran al pendiente de él. Así sumergido en esos pensamientos, lo trajo de vuelta la voz de Candy…

"_George, que felicidad, ya estamos llegando… Está precioso el día."_

"_Así es… ¿Descansaste aunque sea un poco?"-_

"_Si George muchas gracias… Ahh, ¿es hermosa la vida no lo crees?.."_

"_Jaja, ya lo creo… "_

"_George, ¿alguna vez te he agradecido lo bueno que eres conmigo?"_

"_Si, siempre, y siempre me da mucho gusto oírlo, aunque no hay nada que agradecer…"- _le decía en un tono paternal, como el que usaba con William.

"_Pues te lo vuelvo a decir, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo…"- _Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un abrazo.

"_Hija, quiero que seas feliz, me lo prometes…"_

"_Si, George… Claro que si…"_

"_¿George?.."_

"_¿Si?.."_

"_Tú también se muy feliz…"_

"_Jaja…- _Le sonreía George, a Candy- _lo haré…"_

"_Bueno, ya llegamos Señorita Andrew, espere un momento y le abro la puerta."_

"_No es necesario George…"– _Le contestó Candy, con una de sus sonrisas, volteándose rápidamente para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo a buscar a sus madres…-

_..._


	6. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Lágrimas y Sonrisas**

"_Srita. Pony, Hermana María, ¡ya estoy aquí!"- _Candy gritaba a todo pulmón...-

"_Cálmate Candy, ya te oí… ¿Cómo estás mi niña preciosa …?"- _Le dijo la Srita Pony.

"_¡Candy que hermosa estás, te has vuelto una mujer…!"- _Le dijo sonriendo y abrazando la Hermana María.

"_Ya estoy aquí, después de tanto tiempo… las extrañaba mucho, no podía de la felicidad de verlas…"-_Candy dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima y después las abrazó de nuevo.

"_Hermanas, me acompaña George, ¿ lo recuerdan, no es así?..."_

"_Claro que si, pase por favor, vamos les tenemos listo el desayuno. Te esperábamos desde ayer pero como no sabías si ibas a demorar uno o dos días igual te cocinamos hoy… Los chicos van a estar feliz de verte…"_- Le dijo la Srita Pony a Candy.-

"_Perdón Srita Pony, hubiera llegado ayer sólo que tuvimos que hacer unas cosas y de eso vengo a hablarle…"_

"_Sr. George, Candy ¿vamos a desayunar y hablamos les parece bien?.."- _Les dijo la hermana María.

"_Si, muy bien…"_

Así la Hermana María y la Srita. Pony los invitaron a desayunar. Habían pasado ya varios años y no habían vuelto a ver a George. A Candy si la habían visto pero muy esporádicamente ya que su trabajo y el ser una Andrew ahora se lo permitían cada vez con menos frecuencia.

"_Hermana María, Srita Pony, Albert me ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo. Soy muy feliz y quiero compartir esta dicha con ustedes…"-_Les dijo con la voz entrecortada.-

"_Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños número 21, y Albert me regaló…¡ la Colina de Pony y las tierras del Rancho Cartwright! Ahora ustedes siempre tendrán un hogar, no se volverán a preocupar por nada..."- _Ahora sí les dijo llorando las buenas noticias y de nuevo corrió a abrazarlas.

Las hermanas la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y ahora también lloraban… "_Dios Mío, Candy que hermoso regalo, él nos informó que había comprado las tierras de la colina... pero jamás imaginamos que serías tu la dueña... El Sr. Andrew es la persona más honorable que he conocido."_- Le dijo la Srita Pony.-

"_Dios lo bendiga… hija, cuida mucho de él..."- _Le dijo la Hermana María.

Candy se retiró un poco y les dijo,- _"no vamos a llorar más, ahora quiero compartir con ustedes la otra parte de la noticia."_

"_Por favor siéntense y vamos a desayunar…"- _Les dijo George.-

"_Si…_ "- respondió Candy.

Antes de empezar a hablar se oyó que llegaban los chicos del Hogar, como una estampida entraron en el comedor y se sorprendieron mucho de ver a Candy, parecía un ángel. Estaba preciosa… Los chicos la saludaron y no querían despegarse de ella. Estaban felices, le hacían miles de preguntas y querían que fuera a la Colina.

Ella les pidió disculpas y les dijo que en otra ocasión sería ya que tenía que hablar con las Hermanas de algo muy importante y que después ella y George partirían. Los chicos se fueron un poco tristes pero se recuperaron cuando Candy les dio a las madres unos costales llenos de sorpresas. Los cuales iban a abrir cuando ella se fuera… Así que salieron de ahí y todos se fueron a jugar a la Colina.

-"_Bien hermanas, como les dijo la Srita. Candy, hay otras noticias que queremos compartir con ustedes…"- _Les dijo George, a las madres, mientras desayunaban. Les dio los detalles de la construcción de la clínica, de las mejoras a la escuela, la remodelación del hogar, y la participación de las diferentes personas que iban a trabajar en el proyecto. Así pasaron gran parte de la mañana… Construyendo castillos y haciendo planes para el futuro… Candy se dio cuenta de la hora y le dijo a George que ya debían partir.

"_Srita Pony, Hermana María… ya nos tenemos que ir… No me verán pronto ya que estaré primero en el Rancho Cartwright y luego viajando. Albert no se encuentra así que ahora tendré que aprender de negocios con George… Quería venir antes de partir y saludarlas. Las extrañaba mucho… Por favor despídanos de los chicos y no se pongan tristes cuando menos lo esperen estaré de regreso…"-_Les dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y abrazándolas por enésima ocasión esa mañana.

Las hermanas sólo pudieron desearle un buen viaje y darles la bendición.

-"_Candy, no cabe duda que ahora eres toda una Andrew, has cambiado mucho para bien… Ya era hora que tomaras tus responsabilidades como parte de ésa familia. No olvides que te queremos mucho y que siempre estás en nuestros corazones."- _Le dijo la Srita. Pony a Candy, con los ojos llorosos y tomándola de las manos.-

-"_Candy, recuerda que te estaremos esperando. Mándale nuestro amor y el más grande abrazo al Sr. Andrew. Dile que le estamos eternamente agradecidas…"- _Le dijo la Hermana María.

-"_Candy, aprende mucho del Sr. George, es una persona muy preparada y te puede enseñar mucho, no le des lata, ni lo hagas contrariar…" _–Le dijo la Srita Pony a Candy en tono muy maternal.

-George sólo pudo reír y le dijo- "_Srita. Pony, no se preocupe de nada, la Srita Candy es muy buena alumna y le gusta aprender…"_

_-"Lo ve Srita Pony, ahora soy una señorita… jaja."_- Le dijo Candy riendo y cerrándole un ojo….-

Las dos hermanas al unísono le dijeron, con un poco de cara de preocupación.- "_Candy, ¡nunca cambiarás…!"_

"_Adiós Hermanas…"- _Les gritaba Candy desde el auto a medida que se iba alejando.

"_Adiós Candy, cuídate mucho hija…_." –Las dos hermanas le gritaban mientras con la mano se despedían. A lo lejos se veía que los chicos se acercaban a la casa y también le decían adiós sólo que ya no los oía…

"_George, gracias por acompañarme… Las hermanas están felices ¿no lo crees?"_

"_Si, Señorita… Son muy buenas personas. La clínica y la nueva escuela les vendrán muy bien cuado estén terminadas…"_

"_Así es George, todavía no me hago a la idea de que la Colina es mía. Jamás le terminaré de agradecer a Albert, todo lo que ha hecho por mí…"_

"_Srita, no creo que lo haga para que se lo agradezca, lo hace porque la quiere mucho…"_

"_Lo sé George… eso me hace muy feliz…"- _Le dijo con una voz de suspiro y una sonrisa en los labios con la mirada un poco perdida…

"_Srita Candy, llegaremos en una hora, si quiere descanse y yo la despierto, le parece bien…_"

"_Si, gracias…"_

Candy se acomodó en el asiento del auto y se fue quedando dormida… Soñaba con la vez que se había encontrado a su Príncipe de la Colina… Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces…

Candy, sentía destellos de luz en sus ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de George…

-"_Srita, despierte, ya estamos llegando… Srita. Candy, abra las ojos…"_

_-"Oh, George, sentí que pasaron cinco minutos… Vaya, que diferente está todo a cómo lo recordaba… El Sr. Catwright si que ha hecho grandes mejoras… Es precioso el Rancho. La casa es aún más grande de cómo la recuerdo… George, ahí está Albert…"_Le decía Candy con una hermosa sonrisa y con emoción.

"_Srita. ahora llegamos, por favor déjeme abrirle la puerta, no quiero que William piense que no la atiendo…"_

"_Claro que sí George…jaja"- _Le decía Candy un poco apenada, con una sonrisa.

En cuánto George le abrió la puerta, Candy corrió a los brazos de Albert, y él la tomó de la cintura y le dijo al oído- "_Princesa, te extrañé muchísimo…"- _Candy se ruborizó un poco y sólo le contesto- "_Y yo a ti…."_

Candy llevaba un hermoso vestido muy fresco de algodón blanco con flores rojas pequeñas bordas en la tela. Tenía una cinta roja amplia satinada en la cintura y era de un amplio cuello redondo que llegaba a los hombros. Una cinta roja se entremetía en un fino encaje haciendo una forma drapeada en el vestido, acentuando más el busto y dejando ver una ligera insinuación del mismo. El vestido terminaba en unas finas mangas muy cortas de encaje en los hombros con cinta roja y el mismo drapeado. La tela era ligera pero con mucho vuelo, se ajustaba al cuerpo y delineaba sus caderas y sus glúteos. El vestido le daba a media rodilla. Llevaba un pequeño suéter, de amplio escote a la cintura que se amarraba por detrás con un listón, era rojo del mismo color que las cintas, tenía mangas ajustadas a los delgados brazos de candy y terminaban los puños un poco abiertos como haciendo una caída muy suave sobre sus muñecas era de un hilo de algodón muy fino y fresco. Llevaba unas zapatillas muy cómodas para caminar rojas en punta redonda. En la cabeza llevaba una cinta roja y dejaba a sus rizos caer por la espalda. El rojo contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes y el vestido hacía juego con el color de sus mejillas. Llevaba poco maquillaje y un tono rosado en los labios.

Albert la soltó y luego le dio una vuelta y sin ninguna pena le dijo- _"Candy, te ves hermosa…" _ Ahora sí Candy se sonrojó un poco más y sólo le pudo decir- "_Gracias…"_

El Señor Catwright se encontraba a un lado de Albert, la saludó con un efusivo abrazo, y después le dijo medio boquiabierto- "_Candy, hace cuánto que no te veía… Ahora eres una señorita, estás realmente hermosa, ésta ha sido la más grande sorpresa. Hija, estoy orgulloso de ti…"_

Candy, abriendo sus grandes ojos y sonriéndole le dijo- "_Sr. Catwright, es usted muy amable, gracias. A mi también me da mucho gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo… " _ – los ojos de Candy se humedecieron un poco, pero se le veían muy bonitos.-

El Sr. Catwright, recordaba a Candy cómo una adolescente, jamás se imaginó ver a tan hermosa mujer descendiendo del auto. Ahora entendía porque Albert la esperaba con ansias, y se dio cuenta que la relación entre él y ella iba más allá que sólo amistad. La forma en la que se veían era por demás cautivadora y tierna a la vez.

Albert por su parte no se quedaba atrás llevaba un pantalón que dejaba ver su excelente figura y glúteos, sin estar demasiado ajustado, de color beige de algodón, una polo blanca de algodón desabotonada dejando ver algo de su magnifico pectoral. Llevaba también unos zapatos muy cómodos y el cabello suelto, corto, con unos cuántos cabellos en la frente y un poco alborotados. Se le veían sus intensos ojos azules aún más debido a que había estado al sol los últimos días. Olía delicioso a esa esencia a sándalo muy sutil pero que hacía que Candy se quisiera prender de su cuello por siempre…

Candy solamente se repetía- "_Albert realmente es muy guapo…" _El Sr. Cartwright la invitó a pasar al igual que a George y les enseñó sus habitaciones. El equipaje de Candy ya se encontraba en su habitación y el de Albert también.

Habían hecho grandes mejoras a esa casa. Era mucho más grande y en la parte de arriba había una biblioteca. Cuatro habitaciones y una pequeña estancia. Las cuatro habitaciones eran amplias y había tres baños completos para hacer uso de ellos. La habitación de Candy era grandísima. Tenía una hermosa recámara muy completa con un tocador y una tina finísima de porcelana para su toillet, además de un gran espejo. Había también una chimenea y un tapete muy suavecito frente a un sillón. Tenía un clóset grandísimo con vestidor en forma de L y una mesa con dos sillas cerca de la ventana. La habitación daba a la entrada de la casa, tenía grandes ventanas y desde ahí se alcanzaban a ver las hermosas praderas y el bosque hasta el horizonte mismo. Los muebles eran tipo rústicos y la decoración era sencilla pero de muy buen gusto. Tenía una pequeña lámpara con un buró junto a su cama y un tapete de algo muy fino por debajo de ésta.

Sus baúles y maletas se encontraban cerca de la ventana aún sin desempacar. Abrió su armario y se dio cuenta que había unos vaqueros para ella, un conjunto de chaleco de piel con un sombrero muy bonito del mismo material. Botas y unas pañoletas. Había también dos camisas de algodón de manga corta una roja y otra azul de cuadros pequeños que terminaban en una hermosa manga corta con encaje alrededor para acentuar el brazo. Inmediatamente pensó esto es obra de Albert o del Sr. Cartwright.

La puerta de su habitación se oyó-

"_Toc- Toc.."_

"_Adelante…"_

"_Oh, Albert,¿ tu me has regalado esta ropa…?"_

"_No, princesa, la ordenó el Sr. Cartwright después de que me pidió tus medidas, quería darte un regalo de bienvenida…"_

"_Albert, es muy bonito, mi habitación es hermosa…¿Cómo es la tuya?..."_

"_Igual de grande sólo que da al bosque…"- _Le dijo sonriendo y acercándose para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"_Albert, te ves muy bien,¿ has estado en el sol no es así…?"_

"_Síp... Mmm... estoy feliz, porque ya llegaste…" _Acercó su cabeza y con el dedo índice trajo el mentón de Candy dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. Candy sintió que una ráfaga de calor le cubría el cuerpo y le respondió de la misma forma el beso, empezaron tímidos, recordando los besos que se habían dado hacía días, aún no sabiendo cómo reaccionar... Sus labios se reconocieron y fue aumentando la pasión... Albert la cargó y la acercó aún más hacia él, quería sentirla toda, quería tenerla toda para sí... Candy lo tomó por el cuello con los brazos, con mayor fuerza y así se besaron por algunos ¿minutos…?Albert acarició a Candy del cuello y las mejillas y recorrió su rostro con besos... Casi estaban sin respiración... Cuándo Albert recuperó la cordura, pudo decirle con voz queda, y ronca...- _"Princesa, te ves preciosa, me enloqueces y más en ese vestido…"_ Candy estaba ya de por sí roja de la cara y sólo pudo contestarle- _"Este vestido es sólo para ti…"- _Con la más grande ternura depositó un beso en los labios de Albert. Se abrazaron y sintieron cerca un poco más... Se querían sentir y abrazar, después de no haberse visto aunque sólo fuera por algunos días... A Candy parecía faltarle el aíre... tenerlo tan cerca, besarlo en ésa forma...

El la bajó despacio, sintiendo sus rizos cerca y respirando su aroma, le dijo al oído- "_Candy, vamos a dar un paseo antes de almorzar…_ _Tom y su padre nos acompañarán en el almuerzo._ –Se separó un poco más y le dijo- _Voy a pedir que te suban algo de tomar para que te refresques, descansa un momento ahora subo."_ – Candy se separó de él no queriendo apartar su cuerpo del suyo, podía sentir la separación del calor del cuerpo de Albert del suyo... El corazón le latía a mil por hora y se recostó en la cama, para saborear y sentir de nuevo los besos de Albert... Suspiró... mientras se pasaba los dedos por sus rojos labios... A los pocos minutos subió Albert con un vaso de limonada y una jarra con agua,- "_Albert, no te hubieras molestado… yo podía haber bajado…"- _"_No Princesa, vienes cansada, ahora toma un poco de esto y descansa unos minutos en lo que voy a ver a George, tenemos algunos pendientes… Ahora subo por ti… "_

Así Albert fue a buscar a George, él se encontraba en una hermosa habitación en la planta baja. Se pusieron al corriente en algunas cosas y luego sacaron los contratos que habían firmado con el Sr. Cartwright… Se quedaron unos minutos hablando de ciertas cuestiones con respecto al rancho y después George lo puso al corriente de lo que habían hecho en los últimos días… Albert se despidió y le dijo que saldría a dar un pequeño paseo con Candy, que por favor se pusiera cómodo y descansara que ellos regresarían a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo…

Candy se tomó algo de limonada, y luego agua. Se sentó en su cama un momento y respiró larga y profundamente… Pensaba en cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que había sido adoptada por los Andrew. Recordó el invierno en el que fue a pedir al Sr. Cartwright que no destruyera el Hogar… Se reía para sí sólo de recordar… Dio un suspiro y sólo pudo decir… "_Mi Príncipe, cuánto le debo a mi príncipe… Albert, cuánto me amas, esta propiedad es preciosa, justo para ti y para mi…" _Una suave sensación cubrió su pecho y se sintió feliz. Pensaba- "¿_Será que estoy enamorada?… ¿Es esto amor?…"_Sonreía para sí. Después se levantó y fue por un bello sombrero tejido, de mimbre, con un una cinta color blanca y un hermoso moño detrás casi en forma de rosa. Lo tomó, se quitó el pequeño suéter ya que hacía mucho calor y se sentó junto a la ventana, tomó un poco más de agua y al poco rato llegó Albert.

Para Albert ella era una visión, ni en sus más grandes delirios soñó esa realidad. Verla sentada junto a la ventana, con el sol resplandeciente sobre sus rizos dorados, le quitaba el aire. Era hermosa, su corazón le dolía nada más de pensar en no verla. Sabía que la amaba como un loco y ahora tenían la oportunidad de hacer todo diferente. Se quedó un momento contemplándola y luego le dijo- "_Princesa, acompáñame."_- Fue por ella y le ofreció su brazo. Candy lo tomó y así salieron de la casa. Se despidieron del Sr. Cartwirght, no sin que Candy le agradeciera el regalo y la preciosa habitación que le había tocado. Él les recordó que no llegaran tarde para el almuerzo…

Albert llevó del brazo a Candy a las caballerizas, rodeándola con el brazo y paseando sus dedos por sus suaves rizos... Godo y Bella ya se encontraban ahí. Candy les llevó un poco de agua, les acarició la cabeza y les dio un poco de alfalfa a cada uno. Albert por su parte fue a buscar a una yegua del Sr. Cartwright, se llamaba Café, era muy bonita y muy dócil. La ensillo y preparó y luego Albert tomó de la cintura a Candy y la sentó de lado sobre Café y luego él se acomodó detrás de ella.

"_Albert, ya sabes que cabalgo muy bien…"_

"_Lo se Princesa, pero en ese vestido, te quiero lo más cerca de mí… Ya te extrañé lo suficiente estos días…"_- Le dijo sonriendo… y acercándola más a él.

"_Siendo así, no me puedo resistir, sabes que para mi no hay mejor lugar que aquí…"_- le dijo con una sonrisa y señalando su pecho.-

"_Creo te esconderé en lo profundo del bosque, así nadie te podrá ver, estás hermosa hoy, te amo…" _Candy no sabía que contestar... se puso nerviosa y le dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, sentía cómo su estómago se llenaba de mariposas...

"_Sabes que me arreglo sólo para ti, así que no seas celoso… jaja."_- Le dijo riendo y colocando un pequeño beso en la mejilla…

Pasearon por los alrededores, rodeando el bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles para besarse y acariciarse, lejos de las miradas ajenas... Llegaron a un corral muy grande en donde se encontraba un toro grandísimo… Albert la bajo y la acercó al lugar, caminando. Cuando se encontraban más cerca vieron de lejos a Tom. Estaba sentado en la barda del corral. Bajó inmediatamente y se acercó a saludarlos, efusivamente…

"_Albert, ya decía que se te estabas tardando,¿ porqué no me dijiste que irías por Candy?"_

"_Era una sorpresa para los dos…"_- Les dijo con una sonrisa y puso su dedo índice en la pequeña nariz de Candy…

"_Candy, eres una mujer muy bonita… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin verte?... – _Le decía Tom boquiabierto y sorprendido y al mismo tiempo corría a abrazarla.

"_Tom, ya eres un hombre… Te extrañé mucho. ¿Hace cuánto, no es así? Ahora seremos vaqueros como tú… jajaja- _Le decía guiñándole el ojo.

"_Pues serás una vaquera muy bonita Candy… Pero creo que ahora que ya eres una señorita Albert no dejará que te comportes como un chico… jajaja"- _Le decía Tom sonriendo y molestándola por supuesto…

"_¡Tom…! Se que seré mejor vaquera que tu… _Riéndo y empujándolo un poco…

Albert se rió fuertemente y sólo le dijo- _"Es verdad Candy se muy bien que eras como un chico por todo lo que me contaron Annie, Archie, Stear, Patty y hasta el mismo Terry… jaja"- _Albert y Tom soltaron una carcajada. - "_Candy, te conocen muy bien… jajaja…."- _le replicó Tom...

_Si claro, Albert y Terry se reían, pero lo que ahora me causa más gracia es que al TIO WILLIAM, le ponían de cabeza con todo lo que le decían… jaja- _Tom y Albert empezaron a reír de ver a Candy en un ataque de risa. Candy apenas y podía contener la respiración para decirles casi sin aliento- "_Y pensar... pensar... jajaja... que yo veneraba a ese amable viejecito, que era mi padre adoptivo… Lo imaginaba taaan viejito que apenas y veía ya que me había confundido con un ¡varón!… jajajá… Le tenía la mayor reverencia… y….. y…. jajajá… Quién iba a pensar que era igual de revoltoso que YO…jajajaja _-Candy seguía riendo sin parar- _Recuerdo que una noche…..,jajajaja….. recordando aquella imagen empecé a reír y reír y reír, sin parar…. Me salían lágrimas de los ojos… jajaja… pensando en la Tía Elroy y la delicada imagen que trataba de formar en mi cabeza…jajajaja… Para después enterarme que AL TIO, le gustaban los animales y no le importaba estar cubierto de tierra con tal de hacer lo que le gustaba… jajajaja. Sólo podía imaginar casi desmayada a la Tía Elroy si te hubiera visto como yo te conocí….jajaja... Ahh así…. así… así… que a base de risa maté a ese pobre y amable viejecito, indefenso, inocente, casi ciego, que yo ayudaba a caminar…. Jajaja.- _Candy ya no podía más reía sin parar al igual que Tom y Albert, tenía cara de sorpresa al oír el relato pero de igual forma se les unió desde el principio y no podía dejar de reír.

"_Candy, ten más respeto por el indefenso viejecito que está al lado tuyo… jajaja…"_Le contestó Tom ya un poco más recuperado del ataque de risa.

"_Candy, recuerdo las veces que le dije a George él Tio William iba a ser una gran broma... Yo era sólo un niño, cuándo inventaron mi pseudónimo... Nunca nadie se había reído del mito del Tío William, hasta que te conocí a ti… ¡Mi Pequeña…!"- _Albert tomó de la cintura a Candy y le hacía cosquillas… "_Ahora vas a pagar por burlarte de este viejecillo indefenso... jajaja."_

"! _No Albert…¡ jajaja... Basta, no es justo… no fue mi idea…jajajaja…. Yo soy muy feliz desde que supe que eras tú. Lo juro…jajaja…!ALBERT¡…. Jajaja."_- Candy corrió un poco y se tomó de las rodillas para recuperar el aire.

Tom los veía y sólo le pudo contestar "_Te lo mereces Candy, por faltarle al respeto a una persona de tan avanzada edad… jajajaja…."_

Los tres seguían riendo... y después de un tiempo, Tom más calmado le dijo a Albert- "_Bueno ya enserio Albert, no te enojes pero hasta yo reverenciaba al pobre viejecillo, fue un alivio saber que eras tú…Ahh, recuerdo que incluso las hermanas se lo imaginaban así…"_- Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y en un suspiro…-

"_Sí lo sé si hasta a mí me causaba gracia…. Dios mío Candy… hace mucho que no me reía del Tío Abuelo…"- _Le decía Albert a Candy con el más grande amor y recuperando el aliento igual tomándose de las rodillas…

"_Lo sé casi me desmayo cuando supe que era un poco mayor que yo… jajaja…"_- Le dijo Candy un poco más recuperada y tranquila…-

"_Lo recuerdo muy bien, para variar casi tiras el té… jajaja"_- Le recordó Albert un poco irónico pero riéndose para vengarse un poco…-

"_Candy no puedo imaginar tu reacción…"-_Le dijo Tom un poco pensativo pero sonriente…_-_

"_Fue así de sorpresa, enserio me faltó el aire, y luego fue de la mayor felicidad porque sin quererlo yo ya lo conocía muy bien... Para después morirme de la risa cuando comparé las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza... jajaja..."-_Le dijo un poco más seria pero igual sonriendo y divertida al mismo tiempo...

"_Candy, nunca cambiarás, no es así... Sigues siendo la misma desde que somos niños... No tienes la más mínima consideración para con los mayores..."_- Le decía Tom con un poco de picardía en su tono y riéndose de nuevo.

Los tres se unieron en un último ataque de risa ...

"_Albert, tu sabías que cuando vino a hablar con el Sr. Cartwirght, para que no destruyeran el Hogar de Pony... jajaja. Le dijo sin saber que lo tenía enfrente... jajaja..., que era la peor persona que podía haber existido en este mundo, la más mala de todas..., que seguro era un monstruo... Así sin dejos y de frente... jajaja... Claro... jaja... después salieron corriendo de aquí... jajaja... con Jimmy detrás... cuando lo descubrieron rompiendo una ventana... jajaja..."-_Le contó Tom divertido... recordando aquellas épocas de Candy...-

"_Enserio Candy, eso no me lo habías contado... jajajaja..."_- Albert la mira con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo muy divertido...riendo sin parar a carcajadas-

Candy se quería esconder bajo la piedra más grande que encontrara sólo se sonrojó, y después soltó una carcajada... recordado aquellos días y ya más tranquilos le contó a Albert la historia...

...

..."_Y por eso desde entonces el Sr. Cartwright, me quiere muchísimo..."_- Les decía en un tono de importancia... y viendo un poco al cielo. Para Albert la niña estaba enfrente de él...-

"_Princesa, yo también te hubiera perdonado... aunque no deja de ser una muy buena historia... jajaja..."_- Le decía Albert a Candy poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza y moviéndola un poco...-

Tom le dijo- _"Bueno Albert, ya tuviste tu venganza... Candy nunca va a cambiar...jaja"_

Candy sólo le pudo decir en un tono de broma como molesta- "_Tom... Tú tampoco nunca cambiarás... "_

Tom se acercó a Candy y la abrazó y después le dijo- "_Esto lo hice por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo..."_- Se lo dijo en un tono como pidiéndole disculpas y en tono de reclamo.

"A_hora ya no estaremos lejos y lo mejor es que tienes un nuevo hermano en quien confiar... Albert... espero que sean los mejores amigos..."_

Albert le contestó- "_Ya lo somos Candy..."_

"_Así es..." _

Albert y Tom se dieron la mano y un abrazo con fuertes palmadas en la espalda y al unísono se decían hermano...

Candy los veía y casi se le salía una lágrima de felicidad. Así siguieron los tres hablando y recordando por un rato más y luego Albert les recordó que debían regresar para el almuerzo...

Albert subió a Candy a Café y la colocó en la misma forma, mientras Tom cabalgaba junto a ellos con su caballo... Iban hablando en el camino y Albert sólo podía ver lo hermosa que se veía Candy riendo e iluminada por el sol. Estaban muy contentos... Alber no podía de la felicidad... Su Pequeña era todo un caso... Aún cuando creía conocerla bien... Se sorprendía cuando averiguaba una nueva faceta... La tenía entre sus brazos y sentía sus rizos rozar su pecho... respiraba su esencia a rosas... mientras ése aroma lo embriagaba... La vida por fin le había sonreído...

Al llegar a la entrada Candy se percató de que había un señor junto al viejo Cartwright... Era el Sr. Steve... Los dos se veían un poco más viejos, pero sus miradas eran dulces. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vio. Tom apresuró el paso de su caballo y gritó...

"_Papá... ya estamos aquí, hemos traído a Candy... Papá..."_

"_¡Candy! ¡Qué gusto de verte, hija!"- _Le decía con la voz ronca y fuete que tenía...

"_¡Sr._ _Steve...¡ Cuánto tiempo!..."- _Candy fue ayudada por Albert a descender del caballo y luego corrió a darle un abrazo al padre de Tom...

"_¡Sr._ _Steve, qué gusto!... Tom es un hombre, ha sido una gran sorpresa... Los extrañé mucho... Usted sigue igual..."-_Le decía con una gran sonrisa...

"_Aún no terminan las sorpresas._.."- Le dijo el Sr. Steve, se hizo hacia un lado y un muchacho de grandes ojos salió detrás de él...-

"_!Jimmy! Eres tú... ¡Qué grande estás!... Jimmy... que gusto, ya quería verte..."- _Le decía Candy tomándolo de los hombros ahora viendo hacia arriba un poco...

"_Jefe, no me avergüences._.._jaja"_- Le decía Jimmy un poco sonrojado de la cara y abrazándola...

"_Sr._ _Steve, él es Albert mi tutor, ¿lo recuerda verdad?... Tú también Jimmy ¿no es así?..."_

"_¡Albert, o más bien Sr. William! Que gusto de verlo nuevamente... Ha pasado mucho desde aquella reunión..."_ Mientras lo abrazaba y le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

"_Si, es verdad... ¿Cómo está?..._- Le respondía Albert al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo...

"_Muy bien, pero tú muchacho lo estás más... con esa bella señorita que ahora te acompaña... no puedo creer que sea la pequeña Candy..."- _Le decía el Sr. Steve a Albert y mirando a Candy con mucho orgullo.

"_Gracias, Sr._ _Steve..."_- Le contestó Candy con un poco de pena...-

"_Candy es una mujer muy bella no es verdad papá... –_Le decía Tom...- _Sabía que te quedarías sorprendido de verla... y tu también Jimmy..."_

"_Hola Albert, gusto en verte de nuevo..."_- Le dijo Jimmy haciendo lo mismo que el Sr. Steve..."-

"_Si, en verdad estoy sorprendido... Mi jefe ha cambiado mucho... Albert que bueno que vinieron... ya los extrañábamos..."_-Le decía Jimmy a Albert con una franca y fraternal sonrisa...-

"_Gracias, Sr. Steve, Jimmy, estamos muy contentos de estar aquí, ¿no es verdad Candy?..."_- Le preguntaba Albert a Candy sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros...-

"_Si, mucho... _– le contestó Candy, viéndolo a los ojos y sonriendo- _todo ha sido gracias a Albert... decidió que me acompañaría venir a verlos y aquí estamos... No recuerdo la última vez que pude verlos a todos juntos..."_- Les decía Candy muy emocionada...-

"_Bueno hija, pasen por favor, vamos a almorzar... "_- Les decía el Sr. Cartwright, con una gran sonrisa, los ojos muy dulces y una mirada de orgullo, mientras con la mano los invitaba a pasar... El estaba igual de contento de tenerlos en la casa...-

Así entraron a la casa y George salió para encontrarlos. Ya todos juntos se presentaron y comenzaron a hablar de las veces que se habían visto, de la pequeña Candy... De su tutor... Del famoso Sr. William, de lo halagados que se sentían de su presencia. Albert les contó del trabajo de Candy como enfermera y de lo orgulloso que se encontraba... Candy por su parte les contó del trabajo de Albert, del gran empresario que era, y de lo orgullosa que se sentía de su tutor... al punto de ruborizar sólo un poco al gran Sr. William A. Andrew. George también se unió a la conversación, y cómo se sentía como un padre entre amigos, no dudó en presumir a sus dos pupilos. Jimmy, estuvo hablando con su jefe del trabajo que él hacía y de lo mucho que la había extrañado... Pasaron la tarde juntos recordando y riendo...

Albert estaba muy contento de ver que querían tanto a su Princesa... Sabía que se encontraban en buenas manos y ahora más que nunca vio que lo que había invertido en ese último regalo ya se encontraba dado frutos... Candy estaba muy contenta y muy con mucha frecuencia se ruborizaba de los comentarios de Tom y Jimmy, no quería que Albert supiera que había sido tan traviesa de niña... Los dos eran como hermanos y los dos la querían muchísimo y ella a ellos. Después ella pidió un momento y bajó con una maleta con regalos para todos de parte de ella y de Albert... Había traído con la ayuda de George camisas para todos, pañuelos... Una manta muy calientita para el Sr. Cartwright. Un tapete elaborado por indios americanos para el Sr. Steve y un muy bonito sombrero para Jimmy y uno para Tom... Todos agradecieron sus regalos... todos le dijeron que no hacían falta pero que de igual forma se los agradecían. Albert estaba orgulloso de su pequeña, era una gran anfitriona y la quería porque se preocupaba por todos... Ella sólo quería verlo contento y le hacía las cosas fáciles entre las nuevas personas que lo conocían... Candy luego les dio a Albert y a George una pañoleta de vaquero que ella les consiguió y luego se sentó a disfrutar el resto de tarde con las todas esas personas que en algún momento de su vida la habían conocido y le habían tenido las más grandes atenciones y consideraciones...

Luego ya más tarde se retiraron al salón de juegos de la casa, que tenía una estancia bastante amplia con grandes sillones y una chimenea... Candy se retiró un momento y llevó a Jimmy a su habitación para darle una maleta más grande con ropa que Archie y Annie le habían mandado. Le pidió que lo esperara ahí en lo que bajaba a hablar con los demás...

En el salón Albert, Candy y George hablaron con el Sr. Cartwright de negocios. El Sr. Steve les dijo que él era el intermediario en muchas de las negociaciones del Rancho Cartwright... Los dos eran muy buenos colocando las cabezas de ganado en las diferentes partes del estado... Algunas veces el Sr. Cartwright recurría al Sr. Steve por más cabezas de ganado y algunas veces ellos recurrían al Sr. Cartwright. Eran bien conocidos por los ganaderos del país y tenían los dos mucho prestigio y reconocimiento entre el gremio del país... Los dos hacendarios le hacían frente a las diversas demandas de la región y sabían muy bien que pronto iban a necesitar de más socios para cubrir esa demanda... Tom al igual que los demás participó de la conversación y se dieron cuenta que sabía muchísimo de negocios y del manejo del rancho. Entre los cinco decidieron cómo es que Candy y Albert iban a recorrer las tierras... El Sr. Cartwright les advirtió de lo cansado y difícil que es acampar por meses pero a Candy y a Albert les fascinaba la idea... Tom prometió estar con ellos el tiempo que pudiera pero también tenía que ver el negocio de su padre por lo que Jimmy les sería de gran ayuda, siempre y cuando no interrumpiera con sus actividades ya que ahora era el discípulo directo de Tom... Candy lo felicitó por esa decisión y sabía que Jimmy no lo defraudaría ya que era un muchacho muy responsable...

Albert estaba agradecido de que quisieran ayudar a Candy de una manera tan productiva... Nunca se imaginó que pudieran entrar en mejor momento al negocio de la ganadería... Tenían mucho que aprender tanto él como Candy y confiaban en que George los aconsejaría de la mejor manera. La idea de Candy de tener a uno de los asesores financieros de los Andrew en el Rancho, les pareció perfecta ya que necesitaban hacer las proyecciones del crecimiento para el siguiente año y de cómo invertirían en el nuevo negocio... George les dijo que pronto recibirían la visita del joven asesor y que coordinaría todo con la Srita. Candy y el Sr. William...

El Sr. Cartwright les agradeció el interés, sabía que ahora las decisiones dependerían de Candy y que él era su asesor así que pidió que tomaran en cuenta a su compañero de negocios de toda la vida al Sr. Steve, para ver las mejoras que aunque no repercutían directamente en sus propiedades... si en las decisiones que tomarían como socios, ya que muchas de las operaciones del Rancho se cerraban gracias a que las llevaban juntos...

El Sr. Cartwright y el Sr. Steve, estaban realmente sorprendidos con la capacidad de Albert, era un joven sumamente inteligente y agudo para los negocios. Su visión era muchas veces ilimitada en comparación con la de ellos. Se pudieron percatar del gran amor que el sentía por su trabajo y no dejaron de admirar a su fiel compañero y casi padre... al Sr. George. Los dos estaban sorprendidísimos y sabían que era una bendición tenerlos tan cerca, ya que les esperaba prosperidad al trabajar de cerca con dos personas tan brillantes y exitosas como ellos.

En lo que a Candy se refería, incluso Tom se dio cuenta que se encontraba más que preparada para esa charla. Todavía le faltaba un poco de agudeza, pero sentían que era una Andrew, para nada defraudaba las expectativas de Albert y lo que no se le ocurría a ella se le ocurría a él. Todos vieron a la pareja de rubios con gran admiración... Las enseñanzas de George para con Candy no habían sido de unos días para acá... Los dos pasaban tiempo hablando, cuando Albert se ausentaba de negocios, y George no lo podía acompañar. Muchas veces Candy le preguntaba a George por Albert y sus ocupaciones, y aunque fue siendo sin querer, poco a poco ella se fue empapando de los negocios de la familia. Ahora esas charlas, junto con la preparación de George estaban dando frutos... Candy se sintió muy bien al lado de Albert hablando de negocios y tomando una posición activa. Ella misma se sorprendió de lo mucho que había aprendido en esos años de vivir con él. Sintió el más dulce apoyo por parte del Sr. Cartwright que con mucha paciencia le explicó de los diferentes aspectos del negocio y se llenó de ternura al ver que él la veía como una hija... Les infundió, a los tres, muchísimo respeto y aunque Albert conocía y se codeaba con grandes personalidades no dejó de admirar la labor, el trabajo y la bondad de aquel hombre. Era muy amable y había conseguido muchas cosas gracias a su gran carácter y a la admiración que producía en la gente que lo conocía. Admiraba a ese viejito por lo que el había hecho de la nada. Le había encantado la idea de que cada año él compraba más y más hectáreas para aumentar su propiedad... Ahora pertenecían a Candy... sin embargo el Sr. Cartwright no sentía más que un profundo alivio de saber que ella manejaría su legado y a la gente que tanto lo quería. Sabía que el Sr. Steve algunas veces podía ser algo necio pero con Candy jamás, nunca se resistiría a su dulzura y a su bella sonrisa... Ella y Tom se entenderían muy bien en el futuro, sus preocupaciones habían terminado... El Sr. William Andrew compró su legado, lo había retirado con una fortuna, una parte de las acciones del rancho y un pago por su asesoría. La vida con él había sido buena, sólo que nunca pudo conocer a una buena mujer que quisiera formar una familia con él. Eso le oprimía el corazón, y ahora Candy llegaba a hacer su vida más fácil, con el dinero y la visión de los Andrew y su asesoría podrían lograr muchas cosas... Todavía tenía muchas ambiciones y proyectos... nadie mejor que Candy y Albert para llevarlos a cabo...

De esa forma transcurrió toda la tarde y cuando empezaba la noche Tom y su padre se retiraron. Dejaron a Jimmy, ya que el vivía con el Sr. Cartwright, ahora que se encontraba aprendiendo. Dormía en una de las habitaciones de arriba y se encontraba siempre agradecido por que lo recibía en su casa. Tom siempre pasaba muy temprano por él y en el Hogar le era difícil poder llegar a tiempo ya que estaba mucho más retirado... Jimmy por su parte se aseguraba que la leche se la siguieran llevando a las Hermanas y uno de los vaqueros que lo quería mucho la dejaba ahí todas las mañanas...

Candy y Albert se retiraron a sus habitaciones al igual que George... El Sr. Cartwright les dijo que bajaran para la cena o que si querían se las podían llevar a sus habitaciones. Candy le agradeció ya que había sido un día muy largo y se encontraba muy cansada. Albert, George y el Sr. Cartwright cenaron juntos y siguieron hablando de negocios. Cuando Sara bajó con los platos sucios de Candy, después de haberla ayudado a asearse. Albert se retiró diciendo que iría a desearle las buenas noches y luego a dormir. George se retiró y el Sr. Cartwright también...

Albert subió y tocó discretamente la puerta de su Princesa... Ella inmediatamente lo reconoció y corrió a abrirle...

"_Albert, te esperaba... sólo que quería darme un baño y cenar... Soy muy feliz... Gracias mi Príncipe..."- _Le decía Candy al oído y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"_Candy, yo soy feliz de verte contenta... – _Le dijo dándole un beso muy tierno en los labios y acercándola a su cuerpo. _Princesa... nos esperan muchas cosas... estoy orgulloso de ti... has aprendido mucho... ."_- Luego le depositó en los labios un beso mucho más apasionado...

"_Albert, todo te lo debo a ti... "_- Candy le regresó con la misma pasión aquel furtivo beso que le había arrebatado el sentaron frente a la chimenea de la habitación de Candy... Pasaron un rato riendo entre ellos en voz baja y luego se abrazaron... mientras se tomaban de las manos y se acariciaban el rostro uno junto al otro... Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios no se dejaban de unir y de buscar...

"_Albert, tengo que pedirte un favor..."_- le dijo Candy en un tono muy suave...-

"_Lo que quieras Princesa..."- _Le contestó, acariciando sus rizos y con el mentón apoyado en el suave cabello de Candy...-

"_Es importante, por lo que te voy a dar tiempo para que me lo cumplas..."_- Candy ahora se incorporó para verlo a los ojos...-

"_Me intrigas Candy... dime..."- _Le preguntaba Albert un poco curioso...-

"_Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Patty... ¿no es verdad?..."_

"_Si, lo sé..."_

"_Lo que quiero es que le presentes a alguien... Pero no quiero que sea cualquier persona, quiero que sea alguien que tú estimes y que tú sientas que puede congeniar con ella... Alguien que la pueda hacer feliz... Tiene que ser alguien muy especial ya que ella lo va a comparar con Stear... Sé que es difícil por eso te voy a dar tiempo..."_ – Le dijo ella con la mayor seriedad pero con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios...-

"_Mi amor, me pides las cosas más extrañas... jaja, creo que no soy bueno para eso..."_- Le contestó muy divertido...-

"_Albert, sabes que no te lo pediría sino fuera importante, Patty me ha hecho un gran favor y me gustaría verla feliz_..._Su pérdida fue tan grande cómo lo fue para nosotros... Ella es muy buena y nos quiere mucho... "_ – Le dijo Candy dulcemente acariciando una de sus mejillas...-

"_Princesa, sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada_... _Ahora andas de celestina... jaja... Te prometo pensar en alguien aunque no va ser fácil... Necesitaré de tu ayuda y de tu aprobación..."_- Le dijo Albert en el tono más dulce y dándole un beso en la mejilla...-

"_Yo confío en tu gusto... pero si necesitas de mi aprobación entonces lo haré..."- _Le contestó divertida...-

"_Candy, Stear era muy especial... Era un gran chico... será difícil lo que me pides... Lo extraño mucho, al igual que tú y ella..."_- Le dijo Albert con un poco de melancolía...-

"_Lo sé, y sé que no vamos a encontrar a nadie igual... Él era muy bueno... Sólo que no podemos dejar a Patty así, hay que ayudarle a que encuentre a alguien... Si realmente somos sus amigos le vamos a encontrar a alguien. Yo ya le he pedido a Stear que nos ayude a encontrarlo..."- _Le dijo Candy con dolor en los ojos...-

"_Mi amor, no te pongas triste, te voy a ayudar... te lo prometo..."-_Albert la abrazó y la colocó junto a él. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego la aproximó hacia él un poco más, le abrazó colocando a Candy en su pecho y recargó su cabeza en sus hermosos rizos...

"_Gracias, Albert sabía que podía confiar en ti..."-_Le contestó Candy sumergida en su pecho...-

Se quedaron así por un largo rato... Hasta que Albert le dijo que ya era hora de dormir, que se retiraría para mañana levantarse temprano quería que empezaran lo más pronto posible los preparativos para el viaje...

"_Albert, perdóname por ponerte triste... no era mi intención..."-_Le dijo Candy un poco arrepentida...-

"_Mi amor, no te preocupes... Me gusta que me digas todo... Lo prometimos ¿no es verdad?..." – _Le dijo en un tono suave para calmarla...-

"_Albert... te... te... quiero mucho..."- _Le dio un beso con mucho cariño o algo más en los labios... Albert lo sintió y se dejó llevar... Cerró sus ojos y de nuevo estaba lejos de ahí... Candy lo llevaba al mejor lugar... Dejó que ella le arrancara ese beso que lo había dejado casi sin aliento...

"_Te amo...Candy"_- Ahora él le arrancaba uno igual... Candy tocó el cielo, el pecho parecía estallarle... Candy se rindió al beso... cerró los ojos... y disfrutó infinitamente de ése encuentro, mientras los labios de Albert la probaban y la hacían disfrutar de un dulce néctar... Albert hizo lo mismo... y... se fueron lejos de ahí... casi hasta las estrellas...-

"_A... A... Albert..._- Candy y él seguían en el beso Candy le dijo en un tono muy suave como un secreto,- _eh...- _Candy hizo una pausa, como arrepintiéndose... _¿ Si..?.- _le preguntó Albert con labios medios abiertos y siguiendo el beso...- _te...te... recuerdo... que es un poco tarde...-_Le dijo Candy sin detener el beso que seguía y seguía... juntando apasionadamente sus labios... –_Aja...- _Le contestó sin detener el beso ni separarse... con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- ¿_Sólo eso mi amor?..- _Le preguntó así con los labios juntos besándose lenta y calmadamente, disfrutando cada instante..._Si... si... n..no...- _seguían juntos en ese largo y hermoso beso...- ¿_No?..._- le decía Albert sin detenerse ni un segundo... con mucho amor robaba ese beso... Rodeó su espalda con sus fuertes brazos y la acarició de arriba abajo... Candy no podía detenerse, bebía del agua dulce de Candy...- _yo... yo...- _Le contestaba con mucho trabajo Candy... estaba perdida en el beso... -_Tu... te mueres por mí..._ le contestó Albert con una sonrisa y luego con la más ferviente pasión la acercó más hacia él y le robó nuevamente otro beso, cada vez más y mas profundo...- _S...si...muero por ti...- _Albert se encendió al igual que Candy... El la colocó encima de él... la besaba larga y profundamente... recorrió su espalda con las manos con las más tiernas y suaves caricias... luego su cuello de la misma forma... hasta quedar a unos centímetros de sus senos... quitó la mano y la lentamente la llevó hacia atrás, la recorrió con la más suave de las caricias... ahora quedando a pocos centímetros de sus glúteos. Después comenzó a recorrer sus piernas desnudas, despacio... y suave... llegó a su falda y recorrió sus muslos discretamente por arriba de la tela... Candy seguía sumergida, las caricias de Albert la hacían estremecerse, no podía detenerse... Albert le arrancaba cada suspiro... Él siguió un poco más y ahora acariciaba sus piernas lentamente por debajo de la falda, se detuvo antes de llegar más arriba... y luego la tomó de la cintura y la presionó contra su cuerpo. Candy pudo sentir por primera vez, el endurecimiento Albert y soltó un pequeño gemido... Se excitaron aún más y él la volvió a presionar contra él y ahora él soltaba un pequeño gemido. Candy no sabía que hacer... no podía detenerse era delicioso... increíble... seguía en el beso y quería que la siguiera presionando contra él... Una ligera humedad cubrió su intimidad... Mientras unas ráfagas de calor y electricidad la recorrían por todo su cuerpo... Albert tuvo que detenerse... poco a poco... La seguía presionando con fuerza, contra su cuerpo... y la fue soltando sin dejar de besarla... Candy se movió hacia el lado y luego atrajo a Albert encima de ella... Caían sobre ese sillón y ella sólo podía sentir que estaba entre nubes de algodón, rodeada por ese fornido y guapísimo hombre... Albert sabía que se tenía que detener... pero Candy era su pasión... era su mundo... La abrazó con fuerza... La recorrió estando sobre ella por encima de la ropa... y luego lentamente fue metiendo su mano bajo su falda... deslizaba sus dedos con la mayor delicadeza sobre la piel de Candy... Ella estaba absorta...disfrutaba cada caricia... Seguían presionando sus labios uno contra el otro, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y acariciaban bajo la más profunda pasión... Tocaba las estrellas con Albert... Lo presionó contra ella y luego comenzó a mover lenta y suavemente con sus caderas... Albert emitió un ligero gemido que erizó el cuerpo de Candy... Albert subió un poco más su mano y recorrió por fuera la ropa íntima de Candy... Subió sus dedos y recorrió su abdomen, sus manos eran suaves y la acariciaban casi sin tocarla, con la más grande ternura, como pidiendo permiso... Después subió un poco más y acarició uno de sus senos... sintió cómo se endurecía al contacto... Lo siguió acariciando y luego volvió a bajar su mano... recorriendo a Candy... para después acariciar sus glúteos... Sus caricias eran muy suaves, casi sin tocarla... Respiraban rápidamente ambos, tan fuerte cómo se los permitían sus apasionados besos... Candy en ese momento sintió su respiración entre cortada, su corazón se aceleró y supo que debía detenerse... Se movió un poco y luego abrazó a Albert fuertemente y él a ella... Candy sintió la respiración entrecortada de él... Hacía todo para irse deteniendo... Se seguían besando... sólo que ahora ya más calmados... sus respiraciones se normalizaron... Candy se separó del beso y pronunció su nombre con dificultad... entre suspiros pudo decir- _A.. Al...bert... – _Él también se separó un poco y la vio con el más profundo amor... acarició los cabellos de su frente y le dijo... "_Mi amor... debemos parar... no quiero que te arrepientas, porque es algo que no soportaría..._- Le dijo en un suspiro y luego le dio un beso pequeño en los labios- "_Yo, yo... no se que decir...eres muy dulce conmigo... Albert...- _le dijo con la más grande dulzura y acariciando su cabello-_ sólo se que todavía no estoy lista... no quiero lastimarte... lo deseo... sólo que quiero que sea especial para ti y para mi..."_- Le dijo Candy regresándole los pequeños besos e incorporándose un poco más.- "_Lo sé... Preciosa... –_le dio un pequeño beso- le siguió dando pequeños besos...- _yo te esperaré... –_ le dio unos pequeños besos más y luego se separó de ella hasta que quedaron sentados uno frente al otro... Candy estaba bastante sonrojada... y sólo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente... Albert la recibió, alojándola en su pecho, protegiéndola, amándola... Candy encontraba difícil expresarse con coherencia... Por fin Albert articuló palabras...- _Candy... sabes que te puedo abrazar toda la noche... Ahora necesitas descansar y yo también... vendré por ti mañana para desayunar... ¿está bien Princesa?..- Si... – _Candy dio un suspiro largo y después lo soltó- _te espero entonces... estaré lista... lo prometo...-_Con una sonrisa y el dedo índice tocando la nariz de Albert y ella le dio a él último beso de esa noche... Albert se levantó junto con ella y abrazados y tomados de la mano llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Albert entonces le dio el último beso de esa noche... Candy cerró los ojos y sintió como Albert se llevaba el aire... Abrió los ojos y lo vio abrazándola y diciéndole... _"Hasta mañana... mi amor..."_ le dijo Albert suave y dulcemente..."_Hasta mañana mi Príncipe... voy a soñar contigo..."- "Y yo contigo..."- _Albert abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se fue a su habitación sin hacer ruido...-


	7. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Reencontrando el camino**

Candy se despertó muy temprano y aún no amanecía. En la casa se oían ruidos de que todos ya estaban empezando actividades... Oyó que Jimmy salió tempranísimo y aparentemente había bajado a desayunar... El Sr. Cartwright salió a los pocos minutos detrás de Jimmy y la casa despertaba al despuntar el alba en completa actividad... Sara entró como a los quince minutos de que Candy había despertado con un poco de agua caliente para que se lavara la cara. Le preparó su ropa y la ayudó a vestirse... Candy le agradeció a Sara todas sus atenciones y ella sólo le contestó que le gustaba mucho atenderla y que además el Sr. William se lo había pedido como un favor especial...Candy sólo pudo sonreír y decir Albert en un suspiro... Candy se había puesto la camisa azul de cuadritos, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados a su cuerpo, las botas de gamuza y una pañoleta blanca amarrada en el cuello. Sara le recogió los rizos en una coleta muy bonita alta con una cinta blanca y le hizo un moño. Se veía muy coqueta... la ayudó a maquillarse un poco y después salió para ayudarle a la Sra. Rita a terminar de preparar el desayuno...

A los pocos minutos Albert tocó la puerta...

_- Toc- Toc-_

_- Adelante..._

_- "Albert... te ves muy bien hoy..."_- Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego corrió a abrazarlo y a darle un beso en la mejilla...-

Albert llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados a la cintura y glúteos pero amplios de las piernas, con un cinturón y botas cafés muy varoniles... Una camisa de algodón blanca de manga larga con los puños arremangados... llevaba los primeros botones abiertos que dejaban ver su bronceado torso... también llevaba una pañoleta amarrada en el cuello de color roja... y un chaleco de piel café ajustado a su increíble figura... era un sueño de hombre tan guapo y varonil... oliendo delicioso además...

- "_Princesa... te ves hermosa...y gracias, me siento muy bien... por todos tus besos..."_- La levantó de la cintura y le dio algunas vueltas...-

- "_Albert, compórtate... jaja... Tus besos también me encantan..."-_Candy le dijo riendo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios...-

- "_Entonces... – _Albert le dio un precioso y apasionado beso- _no puedo negarme a los deseos de mí Princesa..."-_La bajó y abrazó...-

- "_Albert... eres un presumido..."- _Le dijo Candy en tono de broma sonriéndole y muy cerca de sus labios... viéndolo directamente a los ojos con sus esmeraldas... para después apartarse y dirigirse a la mesita cerca de la ventana a recoger su chaleco...-"_Nos vamos..."- _Albert siempre sentía que no había suficiente aire cuando Candy lo miraba en esa forma... con sus preciosos ojos verdes...-

_- "Vamos, mi amor... – _Le extendió su brazo y salieron juntos de la habitación...-

Bajaron al comedor y todo estaba listo. Tuvieron un bonito desayuno al lado del Sr. Cartwirght y de George. Después George le dijo a Candy que tenía que ver algunas cosas con ella y que tenía que explicarle algunas cosas más de sus nuevas responsabilidades. El día de su cumpleaños 21, Albert había dejado de ser legalmente su tutor . Eso no significaba que dejaría de ser una Andrew, sin embargo ahora debía de ponerse al tanto en diversas materias como heredera de William.

Albert no sólo tenía para ella las propiedades que él le regaló, ya desde hacía mucho la había hecho partícipe de diversos negocios a través de acciones en los mismos. Albert al ser su tutor firmaba y decidía por ella, pero ahora que ella era mayor de edad debía de tomar esas responsabilidades... No era mucho, ya que casi todo estaba hecho pero George debía enseñarle acerca de su participación y manejo de aquellos negocios.

Así que Candy llegó al acuerdo con George de verse todas las mañanas durante dos horas después del desayuno, éstas dos semanas antes de partir en la expedición con los ganaderos... George estuvo de acuerdo y Albert no podía sentirse más orgulloso... Así que esa mañana Candy la dedicó a estudiar con George...

Albert por su parte se dedicó a revisar y preparar el viaje. Sara y John lo ayudaron y siguieron todas sus instrucciones. Después fue a ver a las vacas lecheras... que eran pocas en comparación a las cabezas de res que tenía el rancho. Había tres vacas preñadas y una de ellas traía a la vaquilla mal colocada... Albert se dedicó a cuidarla en el transcurso de su estancia y poco a poco fue colocando al pequeño ser en su lugar... Llegó a pensar que no se salvaría ni la madre ni el hijo, pero con dedicación y muchos cuidados lo logró. Los rancheros después lo llevaron al ver al toro grandísimo que había visto Candy el primer día. Al parecer había un problema con el animal ya que no podían hacer que el fertilizara a las cabezas de ganado de res y era de suma urgencia ya que partían en menos de dos semanas y las hembras debían de estar ya en cinta para cuando salieran en la expedición... El Sr. Cartwright les había sugerido que salieran de inicio con los vaqueros para que Candy conociera a la gente con la que iba a trabajar... y después podían continuar su recorrido... La alimentación del ganado era más fácil cuando estaban en el exterior, tanto para las reses como para las terneras... Albert por su parte nunca había manejado a un animal tan grande, pero decidió examinarlo de cerca. Pidió que le colocaran un tranquilizante ya sea que fuere en los alimentos o que le dispararan un dardo. Él prefería en los alimentos así el animal no lo asociaría con el rifle y los dardos...

El animal que tenía enfrente era bellísimo... Era un gran y fuerte toro de pelaje muy brillante, ese ejemplar había sido específicamente criado para ser un semental para producir reses de la mejor calidad... Al caer dormido el animal, Albert examinó los genitales del mismo encontrando que tenían una deformidad que no permitía que saliera ningún tipo de líquido para inseminar. Debía hacérsele una pequeña cirugía y debía ser pronto ya que amenazaba con tener una hemorragia por la presión que se generaba en los vasos sanguíneos que podría acabar con la vida del animal... Albert sabía hacer el procedimiento sólo que necesitaría un poco de ayuda... Cuando Candy terminó de hablar con George, se dirigió a dónde se encontraba Albert...

Albert y Candy decidieron que la cirugía la realizarían al día siguiente y que debían de contar con el instrumental necesario. El Rancho estaba equipado con todo así que se dispusieron a preparar dicho procedimiento...

El Sr. Cartwirght estaba agradecido con ellos por velar por la salud de los animales... Y les facilitó toda la ayuda necesaria. Así pasaron el día, revisando y contando el ganado. Se cercioraron de que el estado de salud fuera bueno. Eran 3,000 cabezas de ganado... Verlas a todas en un día era difícil, pero lo fueron haciendo poco a poco en el transcurso de ésas dos semanas. Tanto Candy como Albert aprendieron del cuidado y la alimentación de las reses. Ahora entendían porque era tan importante llevarlas a pastar, la cantidad de comida necesaria para tantos animales eran toneladas y nada mejor que la naturaleza para proveerla.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo hacía mucho así que Albert llevó a Candy a comer algo a la casa, para después acompañar a su anfitrión en la cena... Tom y Jimmy dejaron una nota diciendo que los verían en la cena...

Después de comer algo, Candy le dijo a Albert que quería visitar la pequeña enfermería que se encontraba un poco más adelante de las caballerizas. Fueron a caballo y sin prisa... Al llegar al lugar vieron que se encontraba un poco descuidada. Candy hizo un pequeño inventario de lo que había y decidió que hablaría con el Sr. Cartwright para completar la enfermería...

La gente del rancho los empezó a conocer... Primero los juzgaron como unos riquillos... Pensaron que sólo estaban ahí por diversión, para hacer otra cosa que el dinero no les hubiera proveído ya... Al pasar tiempo con ellos cada una de las personas fue cambiando de opinión. Admiraban mucho a la Srita Candy, era realmente buena y generosa. Del Sr. William sólo podían respetarlo mucho, ya que era el sobrino del patrón y además sabía muchísimo de animales así que no era fácil engañarlo. Albert se había asegurado que las condiciones de higiene y alimentación fueran las óptimas para los distintos animales que tenía el rancho, era lo suficientemente estricto, nadie lo podía engañar... era muy parecido al Sr. Cartwright... era amable pero sabía exigir resultados. No le gustaban para nada las mentiras y pedía el mayor esfuerzo de todos al estar trabajando... Al mismo tiempo era bueno y sabía escuchar a las personas... Siempre se aseguraba de que si alguien necesitaba ayuda o se encontraba en algún apuro pudiera recibir el apoyo del Sr. Cartwirght... Él nunca quiso tomar su lugar ya que sabía que él apenas empezaba a conocer del negocio, así que mantenía un canal de comunicación muy abierto con su anfitrión y siempre lo escuchaba y aprendía nuevas cosas de él.

La noche cayó sobre el rancho y Candy y Albert se encontraban en sus habitaciones alistándose para la cena... Sara fue a ayudar a Candy y luego la llamó para que bajaran a cenar.

Albert y Candy habían pasado un día ocupado pero estaban muy contentos. Cenaron con Tom, el padre de Tom, Jimmy, el Sr. Cartwirght, George y ellos dos. Hablaron de muchas cosas, se contaron anécdotas... y de nuevo tuvieron una bonita velada. Después se despidieron y se retiraron para irse a dormir... Había sido un día largo pero había valido la pena...

Jimmy quiso hablar con Candy, sólo que al dirigirse a la parte de arriba la encontró con Albert. Ellos hablaban y estaban sentados en la estancia de la parte de arriba frente a la chimenea. Jimmy pasó para desearles buenas noches y le dijo a Candy que quería hablar con ella, cuando tuviera un tiempo libre. Candy inmediatamente le dijo que sí, que se haría un tiempo mañana mismo para charlar con su pequeño Jimmy...

"_Albert, debemos de realizar el procedimiento en la mañana, antes de que algo le pase a ese pobre animal..."_

"_Lo sé, ya casi está todo listo, sólo que quiero saber cómo te sientes... crees que sea demasiado desagradable para ti...?- _Le preguntó Albert con un poco de preocupación.

"_No, si estoy contigo... Además yo sólo te voy a ayudar, tú vas a realizar la cirugía. Nunca te he visto antes... creo que va a ser muy interesante..."-_ Le dijo Candy divertida...

El Sr. Cartwright pasó por la estancia y les dijo- "_Buenas noches, hijos que descansen... Mañana los espera un día largo... Albert estaré ahí para ayudarlos... Jimmy prometió regresar temprano para aprender de ti hijo... no se desvelen mucho..."_- Les dijo en un tono muy paternal, después recibió un beso en la mejilla de Candy y se fue a dormir...

Candy y Albert se quedaron un momento más y después se retiraron a sus habitaciones... Candy acompañó a Albert a la suya ya que quería verla, no había podido desde que llegó. Era realmente grande... en verdad... daba al bosque y las ventanas eran del mismo tamaño que las de la habitación de Candy. Los muebles eran en verdad muy bonitos como los de ella y todo estaba hecho de madera pulida. La única diferencia era que la chimenea de Albert era un poco más pequeña... Pero tenía igual un sillón y un tapete muy suavecito frente a él. La cama era más grande y a diferencia de Candy el tenía un escritorio con una silla para hacer sus pendientes. Igual que la de Candy tenía un vestidor y un clóset bastante amplio...

"_Albert, esta casa está muy bonita... Las habitaciones son hermosas... de muy buen gusto... cada día me gusta más mi regalo..."- _Le dijo con una sonrisa...

Albert la abrazó por detrás ya que ella se encontraba admirando la luna cerca de una de las ventanas... "_Princesa... que bueno que te gusta... a mi también me está gustando cada día más tu regalo, parece que lo escogí un poco para mi también... jaja"_- _Fue lo que pensé ayer cuando llegué..._" le contestó Candy...-

Candy se volteó y le dio un beso muy apasionado a Albert. Él le respondió con la misma pasión y luego se separó.

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea y Albert encendió el fuego, no completamente sólo un leño para iluminar la habitación... Candy se acurrucó en su pecho y así se quedaron un rato. Cuando Albert volteó Candy ya estaba dormida... así que la llevó a su recámara y la despertó con un beso. Candy se incorporó y le regresó el beso a Albert. Luego se levantó y se puso su pijama en el vestidor. Albert la esperó y luego la acompañó hasta la cama para arroparla. Era por demás dulce y gentil con ella... Candy no podía creer lo mucho que Albert la amaba... le daba seguridad y cobijo en cada momento... Ella se sentía muy querida... en ese momento sintió que la vida junto a Albert era su mayor felicidad... lo quería muchísimo... más de lo que imaginó... era muy fuerte lo que sentía... ¿acaso era amor? ¿Se debía sentir así de atraída y feliz...? ¿Las personas enamoradas sentían eso...? Sólo podía suspirar al recordar a Albert...

"_Albert, gracias por traerme, ahora vete a descansar... ya es tarde y mañana hay cosas que hacer..."_- Le dijo abrazándolo tomándolo del cuello...-

"_Si, mi amor... descansa, vengo por ti en la mañana..."- _Albert le dijo al oído pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para después darle un beso en los labios que dejó de nuevo a Candy sin aliento...

"_Hasta mañana... Mi Príncipe...te voy a extrañar...- _Le dijo Candy muy dulcemente... "_Y yo a ti... te amo Candy..."_- Albert la abrazó y salió de la recámara dejando a Candy en las nubes, una sensación cálida invadía su cuerpo... Se quedó profundamente dormida... estaba empezando a encontrar la puerta al amor... una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras los ojos de Albert aparecían en su mente llevándola a tierras lejanas... tranquilas en dónde ella se encontraba en paz y feliz...

El nuevo hogar de Albert y Candy era distinto a los demás, era un poco de todo, había en la familia una persona mayor con toda la sabiduría y experiencia... había sangre joven... deseosa de aprender... había amor... de todos tipos paterno, de hermanos, de servicio... al trabajo... a la naturaleza... y sobre todo había en el corazón de dos personas el más grande regalo de Dios al hombre... A veces ese regalo es tan grande que ocupa todo nuestro ser y al estar tan acostumbrado a su belleza y hermosura... no sabemos que se encuentra ahí... Albert lo único que quería era que Candy lo descubriera... había estado muy cerca... sólo que el hombre y la mujer traen cerrojo en el corazón que colocan para no ser lastimados y para no dejar sentir... Así es porque el amor tan bello y poderoso también duele... Albert lo sabía... cuántas veces no había querido hundirse en la desesperación... ahora todo era distinto... Pensaba en su hermosa Candy... le quitaba la belleza al mismo sol... era la luz que iluminaba siempre su camino... y lo único que quería era pasar el resto de sus días con ella... La amaba tanto y tan profundamente que no podía imaginar otra vida... Albert era un apasionado de su trabajo, de la naturaleza y sabía disfrutar la vida... Le encantaba pasar tiempo haciendo lo que a él más le gustaba y no sólo era convivir con la naturaleza y sus preciosas criaturas, lo que él más amaba en el mundo era pasar cada minuto que tenía libre con ella... Candy abre tu corazón hacia mí, déjame hacerte feliz... cómo tú me haces a mi... pedía al cielo que lo ayudara... sólo podía ver todo en color rosa... él era sumamente feliz a su lado... con ella el tenía un hogar una familia... su rostro se iluminaba cuando pensaba que así era... si sólo Candy oyera a su corazón... sus ojos no mentían... Candy... eres mi vida y lo serás siempre... te amo desde hace tanto... no debía desesperar... la esperaría lo había prometido... pero él era un hombre enamorado y cada segundo era agonía al ver que su Preciosa Princesa dudaba de lo que él estaba seguro... Me amas lo sé... qué te falta Candy para darte cuenta de lo que tu misma no puedes ocultar... tus besos te traicionan mi amor... qué te falta... cómo te ayudo a que lo encuentres... cómo... así Albert se quedó dormido...

Al despertar del siguiente día Candy estaba muy contenta, se levantó muy temprano y ahora lo hizo aún más temprano que el día anterior porque quería despedir a Jimmy. Se puso unos vaqueros que ella había traído eran ajustados de la cintura y caderas pero de pierna amplia... para cabalgar... además de una camisa blanca de manga corta, era larga y se la podía anudar a la cintura sin que dejara ver nada... se veía muy sexy. Se hizo dos pequeñas trenzas y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta. Ella era muy hermosa. De nuevo tomó una de sus pañoletas pero ahora una roja y se la colocó en el cuello. Llevaba un cinturón muy bonito que hacía juego con sus botas...

Salió rápidamente a encontrar a Jimmy en cuanto lo escuchó salir de su habitación bajó corriendo las escaleras y lo encontró en la cocina bebiendo un batido rápidamente para irse lo antes posible... a lo lejos se escuchaba un caballo a galope aproximándose...

"_Jimmy, buenos días... "_

"_Jefe, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano...?"_

"_Jimmy quería venir a despedirte y desearte un buen día..."_

"_Ohh, gracias Candy... no era necesario te veré más tarde para ver a Albert haciendo esa operación... no me gustaría ser el toro... jaja..."_

"_Está bien yo quería hacerlo... ahora ya eres un hombre y tienes muchas responsabilidades... así que sólo quería despedirme porque ayer no lo pude hacer eso es todo... y a mí tampoco me gustaría ser el toro... jaja..."_

"_Jefe... ya llegó Tom..."_

"_Tom...-_salió Candy corriendo y lo saludó- _buenos días..."_

"_Buenos días Candy... ¿está listo Jimmy...?"_

"_Si..." – _En ese momento salió Jimmy al pórtico y se colocaba su sombrero, su caballo ya lo esperaba en la entrada...

"_Bueno, Jefe, ya me voy... "_Le dijo sonriendo... y dándose la media vuelta para irse...

"_Qué tengas un buen día..."- _Le dijo Candy muy contenta y con una sonrisa...-

En eso Jimmy se volteó y la abrazó fuertemente... dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos... "_Candy... te he extrañado mucho... no te volverás a ir ¿ verdad?.."_

_¡Jimmy..!. –_Le dijo Candy y sólo pudo abrazarlo fuerte... dos lágrimas llenaron sus ojos... _Jimmy... no me iré... ahora estoy aquí ... te prometo estar aquí cuando llegues... Jimmy perdóname... he estado lejos y... y... se me olvida a veces que estás tan sólo como yo me encontraba... – _Le dijo Candy abrazándolo y en un tono de arrepentimiento..."

"_Candy... no te estoy reclamando, al morir mamá... me sentía muy solo... hasta que encontré a una hermana... Candy que no se te olvide nunca... te he extrañado y me he sentido apartado de tu vida... cuando tú eres importante en la mía..."_-Le dijo Jimmy casi en un secreto y abrazándola... él era un hombre y no quería llorar... pero así se había sentido y nada lo hacía más feliz que tener a su hermana de vuelta...-

"_Jimmy, he sido una tonta... perdóname... tú eres muy importante para mí... nunca te olvido... ahora ya no llores... ya no estarás sólo... lo prometo... Tom te va ver... anda ve y haz que me sienta orgullosa de mi pequeño hermano..."_- Le dijo Candy, muy dulcemente... y quitando las dos lágrimas de sus mejillas... y después lo abrazó... Jimmy ya era muy alto pero cómo se encontraba un escalón abajo Candy lo alcanzaba y lo protegía con sus pequeños brazos... Le daba la seguridad de que ella no se apartaría... Cómo estaba oscuro todavía no se notaba que Jimmy había llorado así que no se preocupó mucho_..._

"_Gracias Candy... eso era lo que te quería decir... ahora ya me voy... no le digas a Albert que lloré como un niño..."_

"_No Jimmy, no le diré, pero no lloras como un niño, lloras porque eres un hombre y al igual que todos tienes un corazón... y yo te respeto mucho por eso..."- _Lo soltó, le quitó el sombrero y le dio un beso en la cabeza...- "_Albert y yo te esperaremos... estamos muy contentos de estar aquí contigo... tu tampoco lo olvides... ahora ya vete, Tom se va a enojar..."_

"_Si..."_

"_¡Jimmy! Vamos... Candy estará aquí cuando vengas... después la abrazas... parece que te fueras a ir a otro país... vamos Jimmy apúrate..."- _Se oyeron los reclamos de Tom molestándolo...-

"_¡Ya voy!... No te enojes... ni te pongas celoso... mi Jefe me quiere más que a ti... quejumbroso..."- _Le decía Jimmy, sonriendo y molestándolo de regreso...

"_Si Jimmy sabemos que eres el favorito de Candy pero no tienes que presumir..."_- Le decía Tom para calmarlo, con la mirada hacia arriba, ya que se imaginaba que era lo que había sucedido...

"_Así es... ¡ADIOS JEFEEE!"_

"_¡Adiós Jimmy, adiós Tom, cuídense...!"- _Les gritaba Candy desde el porche y los despedía con la mano y una sonrisa...-

"_Adiós Candy... nos vemos en la noche... salúdame a Albert..."_- Le gritó Tom ya encaminado cerrándole un ojo y sonriendo, a todo galope al igual que Jimmy...

Candy se quedó viéndolos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista en la oscuridad...

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió mucho de ver a Albert... estaba detrás de ella con los brazos abiertos y Candy corrió a ellos...

"_Albert... no sólo te lastimé a ti... también lastime al pobre Jimmy... soy una tonta..."_-Le dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos...

"_Mi amor... ven vamos a hablar... todavía es muy temprano..."_- Le dijo al oído y la llevó hacia adentro... Subieron a la habitación de Candy y se sentaron en su sillón... Oyeron salir al Sr. Catwirght y al parecer salió rápido a caballo...

Candy seguía llorando un poco desconsolada pero en silencio...

"_Albert... gracias a Dios no te fuiste... no puedo llevar las cosas sola... no puedo volver a sentir la soledad de Jimmy... es muy duro... y ahora veo que lo lastimé, sin quererlo, lo dejé abandonado a ese sentimiento... alguien que quiero mucho y no se lo he demostrado... al contrario lo aparté de mi vida y lo lastimé..."_

"_Albert, cómo no me di cuenta... Jimmy es tan buen niño... necesita una familia... me siento terrible..."_- Seguía llorando y sollozó...-

"_Mi amor... ya no llores... ahora estás aquí y puedes hacer muchas cosas por él... está en tus manos... eres una Andrew y un adulto... Princesa voltéame a ver... y ya no llores..."- _Le decía Albert en un tono muy suave... abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza...-

"_Ya no lloraré... es sólo que me rompió el corazón ver a Jimmy dolido... es todo..."_- Le contestó subiendo su cara y encontrando el profundo azul de Albert que siempre tranquilizaba su corazón...-

"_Preciosa, yo a tu edad... decidí que una hermosa niña jamás volvería a llorar por sentirse sola... ya que ella me había dado compañía y dulzura cuando yo me sentí así... Ahora si tú lo decides... puedes adoptar a Jimmy y el podría ser hermano tuyo... de Candice White Andrew... Lo ves... ahora tú puedes regalarle una familia, yo sería feliz de compartir eso a tu lado... te amo y no me importaría que ahora tuvieras un hermano... me entiendes mi amor..."- _Le dijo Albert tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y secando sus lágrimas... la veía con el más profundo amor... – Candy sintió que una cálida sensación la invadía y sólo podía perderse en la mirada de Albert...-

"_Albert, mi príncipe... que tanto bien me has hecho... te quiero tanto... te debo tanto... tu me diste una familia... yo contigo estoy completa Albert... sin ti no soy nada... no puedo más que agradecerle a la vida que me haya traído contigo..."- _Le dijo Candy, bajando la mirada y con el más profundo agradecimiento y amor...-

"_Mi amor... harás que me sonroje... para... Ahora déjame contarte algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie antes...-_la colocó de frente a él y la miró directo a los ojos tomando su mano- _ Cuando te conocí... yo no era el Albert que tu ahora conoces... Estaba enojado con la vida... con el destino por haberme arrebatado a mis padres y a Pauna... Llevaba una vida de soledad absoluta con respecto a mis seres queridos... no podía ver a mis sobrinos y desde niño cuando me sentía así Pauna era mi consuelo... Ahhh a veces la extraño tanto Candy...- _Tenía la vista perdida con dolor en la mirada...-

_Sucedió que en mis reclamos y mi soledad te vi caer por la cascada... y cuando abriste los ojos vi los de Pauna... Le había reclamado tanto tiempo el haberme dejado sólo... que ella te buscó y te llevó a mis brazos... Eras tan pequeña y tan hermosa... en el fondo de mi alma sabía que Pauna me daba un regalo... una oportunidad... Te das cuenta Candy ella nos unió... prácticamente te llevó a mis brazos... y te quise desde que te conocí... No por tener los ojos parecidos a Pauna... ella siempre será mi hermana, pero tú fuiste un gran consuelo en ese momento... Es por eso que jamás me he podido apartar del todo de ti... Poco después recibí las cartas de mis tres sobrinos... Sabes me dije... Pauna quería que la conociera para que no me negara... para que ni siquiera lo pensara... Tuve en ese momento la oportunidad de hacer algo por mí... y dejar la frustración... Al adoptarte yo mismo me sentía tan feliz... Ya no estaba solo... te tenía a ti... mi Princesa... formábamos una pequeña familia tu y yo... aunque tú no lo supieras... _

_Al ser huérfano al igual que tú... sentí que Pauna de alguna forma nos unió para hacernos compañía siempre... Y al conocerte y tenerte cerca de mi en la cabaña esa sensación de vacío desapareció... Quería cuidarte y llenarte de cariño porque sin quererlo al conocerte cambió mi vida... la llenaste de alegría... Te empecé a querer con toda mi alma desde entonces... Por favor no me debes nada...Candy yo te amo, lo que he hecho ha sido por eso..."- _Le contestó Albert viéndola a los ojos... enternecido... vulnerable... desarmado... enamorado profundamente de Candy...

"_Albert... _– Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos... acarició con la mayor ternura la mejilla de ese hermoso hombre... estaba tan conmovida que difícilmente podía pronunciar alguna palabra... Respiraba con dificultad y sólo pudo decirle después de contemplarlo un momento...-_ Todo este tiempo he sido muy feliz a tu lado... que hermoso es estar contigo... Te quiero mucho... Albert... y tienes razón algo más allá de los dos nos unió... a mi me puso frente a ti... el hombre más bueno que he conocido jamás... Al rescatarme y llevarme contigo me diste tanto cariño... me trataste como una persona igual a ti... Te preocupaste por mí y me hiciste compañía cuando me sentí más sola... Sabes en mi memoria siempre recuerdo esos días como él haber estado en el País de las Maravillas..."_- Le dijo Candy colocando sus dos manos en su pecho y recargando su cabeza...y un poco sonrojada por haber hecho esa confesión...-

"_Princesa... eres mi tesoro... y Candy para mí también fueron unos días maravillosos...-_Le sonrió- _ Mi amor... ahora haz algo bueno por Jimmy y por ti... tienes todo mi apoyo..."- _Le aseguró viéndola a los ojos... estaba un poco ruborizado al igual que ella por aquella confesión que venía desde el fondo de su corazón... la abrazó fuerte y la colocó cerca de su corazón...-

Candy rodeó a Albert con sus brazos y sintió su corazón palpitar junto a su oído... lo abrazó fuertemente...

"_Gracias Albert, por todo tu amor... por haberme hecho parte de tu vida... eres un maravilloso ser humano... te... te... _– hizo una pausa como no estando segura de continuar- _quiero tanto... y ahora me das la opción de darle una vida diferente a Jimmy...- _Candy se incorporó un poco más y colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él...luego acercó la cabeza de Albert a la de ella... y cerró los ojos mientras sentía a aquel bello hombre entre sus brazos...-

Albert la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó igual de fuerte... "_Candy... mi amor... yo no he hecho nada... lo harás tú... y no me agradezcas Preciosa que tú para mí eres el mundo... Sin ti yo no puedo respirar... ¿ahora entiendes cuánto te quiero? Amor mío, soy tuyo... y de nadie más..."_ – Candy se separó un poco y dejó su rostro frente al de Albert, lo contemplaba... sus palabras la llenaban de la más grande calidez... su pecho parecía salírsele... contemplaba los ojos de Albert... recordaba su bondad... su generosidad... su gallardía... su noble corazón- "_Albert... mi Albert..."- _No pudo resistirlo... Candy se acercó lentamente a los labios de Albert cerrando los ojos para darle un beso muy profundo... con algo más que el cariño, o lo que ella inocentemente creía... Los labios de Albert le respondieron con la misma intensidad... Candy le arrebataba el aire... le arrebataba los suspiros... sólo pudo decir en un pequeño suspiro- "_Mi... Princesa..."- _mientras le respondía ese beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella... así sin más él se entregaba a su amor... no podía más... la abrazó aún más fuerte y sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho... Candy sólo pudo contestarle en un suspiro, con el corazón haciéndole que su pecho lo contuviera con esfuerzos... "T_e... quiero..."_

Albert la abrazó con todo su amor... la besaba con toda su pasión con todo lo que el tenía que era suyo... la quería tener lo más cerca posible... ni un segundo podía soportar ya sin su amor...

Candy sintió la fuerza de su amor... se encendió y sintió cómo el amor de Albert penetraba su corazón... Su ardiente amor se fundía con ella... y en ese instante lo supo... su corazón se lo pedía a gritos... estaba enamorada muy enamorada... desde hacía tanto... Albert era el amor de su vida... ella lo amaba tan intensamente que ahora que lo sentía le dolía el alma, dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas... era amor... amor... y cómo nunca se lo imaginó... se entregaba en cada beso a Albert, le entregaba su alma... soy tuya se decía tuya... ya no duele más... ya no duele más... sólo siento amor, te amo Albert, te amo... se dijo...la felicidad la llenaba... el amor la cubría hasta el último centímetro de su ser... Lo besaba con todo su amor... con toda su pasión... con todo su cariño... le daba el amor que él sentía por ella... te amo, te amo resonaba en su cabeza...

Albert sintió cómo cambiaban sus besos... una enorme felicidad lo envolvió... se le erizaba la piel y la siguió besando y besando y abrazando con más fuerza... con más sentimiento... Candy sentía su amor... ahora estaba segura... muy segura... se lo diría muy pronto... sería una sorpresa... él se lo merecía lo amaba tanto... Candy ahora lo besaba profundamente... intensamente... su respiración se aceleraba... lo quería absorber en cada beso... llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Albert y lo movía a su antojo... Se apasionó por él... llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Albert y estiró sus dedos en su cabello, quería sentirlo... Albert llevó hacia atrás su cabeza, las manos de Candy lo reclamaban... dejó escapar un pequeño gemido... ahora él la acercó todavía más a su pecho y le tomó la cabeza con sus manos, con sus dedos la reclamaba como suya, le tomaba el cabello con fuerza pero sin lastimarla... Candy movía la cabeza como Albert se lo pedía... no tenía control... dejó salir un gemido suave al contacto de sus manos... Ahora Albert se encendió y dejó fuera toda su pasión... la recostó en el sillón y la abrazó contra su pecho... la seguía besando... ahora por toda la cara y luego de nuevo en sus labios... tomaba con fuerza sus mejillas... sus cabellos... mordía sus labios... y luego la besaba con la misma fuerza con toda su pasión arrancando cada beso... Candy le regresaba los besos así con fuerza, tiraba un poco de sus cabellos... mordía sus labios... subía su mentón para que le besara la cara y ahora ella a él... Candy rodeó a Albert con sus piernas... no quería que se apartara... lo volvía a besar con toda la pasión que no había querido dejar salir... buscaban sus lenguas... se probaban... se volvían a dar profundos y largos besos. Ahora estaban de lado y Albert no la soltaba la abrazaba y le arrancaba cada vez más besos con más pasión... buscaba la lengua de Candy... gemía... disfrutaba...tomaba su cabeza... y la seguía besando... y besando...

La piel de Candy se erizaba completamente... al igual que la de Albert... Ahora Albert la acercó y con pequeñas mordidas en los labios se separó, la abrazó con fuerza... y besando y lamiendo su pequeño oído... le dijo... en tono suplicante...en secreto... sólo para ella... – _Candy... nunca me dejes... te amo... te amo... Candy...- _Dos pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, eran tibias y tocaron las mejillas de ella, venían de su alma... Albert la siguió besando con más arrojo y pasión... Candy le dijo con todo su amor y toda su pasión- _Nunca... nunca...-_hizo una pausa para buscar con desenfreno los labios de Albert...- _me oyes... nunca...- _Ahora ella se separó y lo abrazó, tomó la cabeza de él entre sus brazos y lo cubrió, lo abrazó con sus brazos y piernas y lo siguió besando por toda la cara... lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios y sus orejas...Ahora el también la abrazaba entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella y teniéndola completamente rodeada con sus brazos... la besaba con desenfreno, mordía sus pequeños y carnosos labios... recorría su cara y cuello a besos... probaba y lamía suavemente sus orejas... y la volvía a besar con toda su pasión... sus respiraciones eran muy rápidas y fuertes... jadeaban... y seguían besándose... se debían ese beso... se debían el uno al otro... Candy sólo sintió como su corazón se engrandecía..."- "_Albert... Albert... te necesito... necesito tu mirada... tu sonrisa... siempre te he necesitado... Albert... Fui una idiota al no querer sentir... se dijo"- _Candy lo abrazaba más fuerte con más pasión... acercándolo a su cabeza oía su pecho y ahí sintió el corazón de Albert latir con fuerza... lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó aún más contra ella... Albert la sintió... sintió la fuerza con que lo reclamaban sólo pudo abrazarla con todo su amor... envolverla con sus brazos y piernas y colocar su cabeza junto a la suya... se abrazaban... se sentían... no se querían soltar... se necesitaban el uno al otro... Candy empezó a temblar al igual que él... era un ligero temblor... la emoción los llenaba a los dos... seguían así abrazados fundiéndose el uno en el otro... Albert besaba su mejilla con pasión y acercándola aún más le dijo- "_Amor mío"-_ Y siguió besándola en las mejillas... en los labios... para después volverla a apretar contra su pecho... Candy sólo podía tomar aire y suspirar en ese abrazo... en ese momento... lo acercaba más y mas contra ella... movía su cabeza para sentir su pecho lo volvía a abrazar con fuerza... Se volvieron a besar, ella acariciaba sus cabellos... Él cubría con uno de sus brazos la espalda y con el otro acariciaba y sostenía su cabeza... se amaban... se veían el uno al otro se perdían en sus miradas y en sus besos... pasó un tiempo... nunca supieron cuánto... sólo que ya había amanecido y ellos seguían abrazados y besándose... poco a poco se calmaron y con miles de besos tranquilizaron sus respiraciones... Candy estaba completamente cubierta por él, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se estiraban lo que más podían para acercar a Albert a ella... El la sostenía con la misma fuerza con el mismo reclamo, respirando junto a su oído...dándole pequeños besos...

Pasó otro largo e intenso rato en ese abrazo... Candy y Albert se entregaban en su abrazo... se daban su mutuo apoyo... se juraban compañeros sin palabras... se juraban el no volver a sentirse solos... se juraban amistad... se juraban comprensión... se juraban amor por siempre sin palabras... Así se quedaron por no saben cuánto tiempo... se mecían en su abrazo... se mecían al ritmo del infinito amor... sin soltarse... sin separarse hasta que sus almas hubieran tenido suficiente o más... hasta que recobraran el piso... hasta que descendieran a la realidad... antes no...el mar de su amor los mecía en su infinita ternura... ahora Candy cerraba los ojos al igual que Albert, seguían abrazándose, respiraban al mismo tiempo... sus corazones latían igual... su amor... su infinito amor apacentaba sus corazones... los dos se sentían amados... completos al fin...

...

Nunca supieron cuánto pasó... sólo supieron que a lo lejos se oía un caballo aproximarse... Candy abrió los ojos al igual que Albert y sin soltarse se volvieron a mirar profundamente... Albert acarició la mejilla de Candy y rompiendo el silencio... ese inmaculado silencio le dijo en secreto...

"_Mi amor... creo que el Sr. Cartwright se aproxima..."_

"_Si, cariño..."- _Candy también acariciaba su mejilla y le hablaba en secreto sólo para él... Albert aún no descendía...

"_Amor... tenemos que irnos... preciosa... "_

"_Lo sé...sólo que no quiero separarme de ti... no hoy... no ahora..."_

"_Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti... ni hoy... ni nunca..."-_Le decía Albert mientras acariciaba sus rizos...-

"_Entonces hay que quedarnos aquí..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriéndole y luego le dio un beso suave en los labios...

"_Candy... te amo...pero debemos irnos... el Sr. Catwright se preocupará..."- _Le regresó un suave beso...-

"_Mi príncipe... soy muy feliz... no quiero dejarte... quiero sentirte más tiempo..."_- Le dijo Candy acariciando sus dorados cabellos-

"_Hermosa... no debemos... yo estoy igual que tú...pero debemos bajar y tu tienes que comer... mi amor no quiero que te enfermes..."_

"_Albert... yo hago lo que tu me digas..."_

"_Entonces vamos... mi amor... "- _Albert se incorporó y Candy seguía abrazándolo y él a ella...-

"_Princesa ayúdame... jaja..."- _Albert estaba rodeado por sus piernas en la cintura y ella seguía abrazándolo...-

"_Te estoy ayudando... te estoy abrazando sin soltarte..."-_Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa y algo de picardía...-

"_Candy... eres mala conmigo... no puedo soltarte..." –_Le dijo Albert a Candy sin soltarla y abrazándola...con una sonrisa...-

Albert se puso de pie y cargó a Candy, la acomodó un poco más arriba para que ella se sostuviera sin esfuerzo y seguían abrazados...

"_Candy... preciosa... te voy a bajar... y te vas a tener que arreglar el cabello... Estás hermosa mi amor... no es que no me guste..."_

"_Tu también necesitas arreglar tu cabello... vamos a mi tocador y me siento contigo... yo me arreglo y tú también te arreglas y así no te dejo de abrazar..."_

"_Está bien mi amor..."_- le dijo sonriendo...-

Se sentaron en el tocador y Candy con una mano se deshizo su coleta... Luego Albert le acomodó el cabello y le dio un beso... Candy tomó su cepillo y acomodó de nuevo su cabello. Albert la veía embelesado...

"_¿Así...? Albert..."-_Albert le acarició el cabello y se lo acomodó deshaciendo un poco el peinado... y luego lo deshizo, como una travesura... dejando caer los dorados rizos por su espalda...-

"_No, así... mi amor..."- _Candy le sonrió y le dijo- "_Albert... así nunca vamos a bajar... "-_Le dijo riéndose y dándole un beso- Luego se peinó y le volvió a preguntar- "_Así..."- _y Albert sólo le contestó sonriendo- "_Así... mi amor..."- _y sólo pasó su mano por la cabeza de Candy- "_Ahora tú..."- _Albert le sonrió y tomó sin muchas ganas el cepillo, Candy se lo quitó y ella cepilló su cabello, le dio los más tiernos y pequeños besos en los labios mientras lo cepillaba... no le quedó muy bien pero bueno era la primera vez que lo hacía...- Albert sonrió y le dijo- "_No... mi amor así no..."-_Entonces Candy con sus dedos acomodó su cabello y le fue dando pequeños besos...lo dejó como a ella más le gustaba con algunos de ellos cayendo por su frente...- "_Así... te gusta..."-_Candy le sonrió...Albert se vio en el espejo y luego la abrazó, le dijo- "_Así, mi amor..." _Luego la tomó de la cintura y la vio de frente... con los ojos llenos de amor le dijo... "_Candy... estoy muy enamorado de ti..."_- le dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios... Candy se le quedó viendo y le dijo rozando sus labios con los de él- _"Y yo me empiezo a enamorar de ti..."_- Candy y Albert se volvieron a abrazar intensa y fuertemente... Albert se sentía inmensamente feliz... Luego Albert la cargó y la llevó hacia la puerta...- "_Mi amor ahora si te voy a bajar... tenemos que ir a desayunar... ya oí que el Sr. Catwright descendió de su caballo..."-_

"_Está bien mi dulce Albert, sólo abrázame un poco más... y luego bájame..."- _Albert la abrazó de nuevo pegándola a su pecho y respirando su aroma... Candy hizo lo mismo y muy despacio la bajó.

Así bajaron al desayunador en una nube que los transportaba. Albert rodeaba a Candy con su brazo mientras bajaban las escaleras y le temblaban las piernas un poco... estaba enamorada tan profundamente de Albert...

Llegaron y desayunaron con George y el Sr. Cartwright... Tuvieron un bonito desayuno y Albert y Candy se sonreían el uno al otro cuando cruzaban sus miradas... George de inmediato sitió el amor en el aire... y el Sr. Cartwright sintió también que algo había cambiado pero no sabía que era...

Esperaron a Jimmy y en cuánto él llegó se dirigieron a realizar el procedimiento quirúrgico...

El animal estaba dormido ya... Candy cómo buena enfermera aisló la zona del procedimiento y tenía todo esterilizado y desinfectado... Albert nunca la había visto trabajar en cirugía y se sintió muy orgulloso al ver lo eficiente que era... Le pasaba el instrumental correctamente y le hacía sugerencias para evitar una hemorragia masiva... Luego de retirar la pequeña malformación, Candy ayudó a drenar el contenido que se encontraba ya infectado y entre los dos suturaron la herida. Candy tuvo que quitar a Albert para terminar la sutura más rápidamente sin que llegara a tocar una de las arterias que ella tenía prensada... Candy después lavó la herida, quitó la sangre y colocó una pomada para facilitar la cicatrización. Colocó gasas y vendas a manera de curación y para proteger la herida... Recogió todo y después lo lavó y esterilizó para que quedara perfecto y listo para un próximo uso... Jimmy sólo estuvo para ayudar a Candy a llevar y traer cosas y para sostener las pinzas de Candy para que ella terminara de suturar... Luego con Candy lavó todo y la ayudó a secar y separar los instrumentos... Albert se quedó junto al animal hasta que recuperó la conciencia... el animal estaba dolido y no se pudo incorporar... Albert y él se miraron a los ojos fijamente y pasando la mano sobre su cabeza él lo tranquilizó. Le dijo al oído... "_Hermano... es momento de que sanes... confía en mi... pronto estarás de pie y dominando todo tu alrededor... ahora descansa y no trates de levantarte..."_ Parecía que el toro entendía cada palabra que el decía porque regresó la cabeza al suelo y respiró calmadamente... después le dieron líquido con calmantes y así se quedó hasta que recuperó las fuerzas...

Los dos capataces del Sr. Cartwirght y él se quedaron asombrados de la facilidad de Albert para tratar a los animales y con Candy ni se diga... era muy buena en lo que hacía... eficiente y rápida... certera... tenía muchísima habilidad... En ese momento el Sr. Cartwtight sintió un poco de pena al saber que Candy no estaría trabajando en éstos meses...

Cuando Albert se retiraba el Sr. Cartwirght lo felicitó por su trabajo al igual que muchos de los curiosos que se encontraban a su alrededor...

Candy y Jimmy estaban en la enfermería cuándo Albert llegó para ayudarlos. Ya sólo estaban guardando algunas de las cosas... Candy y Jimmy platicaban de la cirugía y Jimmy estaba impresionado con Candy. Albert se aproximó y les dijo:

"_Jimmy, gracias por ayudarnos estuviste genial... por un momento pensé que te desmayarías... jaja..."-_

"_Si Albert... llegué a sentirlo... pero me contuve cuando Candy me pidió ayuda... no tuve mucha opción... jaja... "- _Les decía tocándose la cabeza con la mano...

"_Albert... eres muy bueno en lo que haces... me encanta que estés aquí... hoy ayudaste mucho a esa pobre criatura..."-_

"_¿Yo?... No tú Candy... gracias a ti no sufrió una hemorragia masiva... Princesa... eres increíble en lo que haces... estoy muy impresionado..."- _Le dijo Albert abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla...-

"_Yo sólo sirvo para apoyar al cirujano... si él es bueno entonces todo sale bien... pero sino sabe lo que hace... entonces por lo regular de nada sirve toda mi habilidad..."- _ Le dijo Candy a Albert en el abrazo...

"_Eso no es cierto Princesa... tu podrías ayudar a sacar de un serio aprieto a cualquier cirujano... y no dudo que ya lo hayas hecho..."-_ Le dijo Albert con una sonrisa y tocando la punta de su nariz...-

"_Sólo algunas veces..."-_Candy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada...-

"_Jefe, es verdad tú ayudaste mucho a Albert... sin desesperarte y muy calmadamente hiciste sugerencias muy buenas... Jefe... ahora soy tu fiel súbdito... me encuentro frente a la mejor enfermera del mundo... "_- Le dijo Jimmy haciendo una reverencia...-

"_Basta los dos... quieren ponerme colorada... sólo hice mi trabajo... ahora vamos a ver al paciente Jimmy..."_- Les dijo Candy a los dos muy roja de la cara y saliendo de la enfermería lo más rápido posible... a lo que Jimmy y Albert respondieron riéndose...

Candy pasó a ver al pobre paciente que se encontraba recostado en el piso... tranquilo y dormitando... Jimmy igual lo vio y luego se fueron caminando hacia la casa...

Albert se quedó un poco más con el animal para que éste no se inquietara... Le estuvo dando agua con un gotero y lo calmaba con sus palabras... El animal reconoció a Albert y jamás olvidó el tono de su voz... Después el toro volvió a quedarse dormido y Albert se retiró a la casa...

Ya era un poco tarde... pasaba de la hora del almuerzo... Candy, Albert, Jimmy, George y el Sr. Cartwirght disfrutaron de un rico almuerzo y luego Jimmy se retiró porque tenía que terminar de trabajar... El Sr. Cartwright se retiró de igual forma porque ahora sabiendo que el animal se recuperaría en una semana... tuvo que tomar ciertas provisiones para seguir alimentando al ganado en lo que se podía fertilizar a las cabezas de res que tenían que partir... Así sin quererlo su viaje se aplazó una semana más... No estaban muy enojados ya que habían disfrutado mucho esos días y ahora tendrían más tiempo de ir a conocer los alrededores...

Candy y Albert se quedaron hablando con George en la biblioteca que se encontraba en la parte de arriba y se pusieron de acuerdo para ver la adopción de Jimmy por Candy... llegaron a la conclusión que Jimmy debía de tomar los apellidos de Candy para que quedara como su hermano... no estaban seguros del proceder así que George les sugirió que, ya que se iban a tardar una semana más en partir... consultaran al mejor abogado de los Andrew... que de hecho era su mano derecha... y a Candy y a Albert les pareció una excelente idea...

George iba a tener que regresar a Chicago y antes pasar por el Hogar de Pony así que les sugirió que se los enviaría el martes para que charlaran con él y luego él los vería ya por la noche cuándo estuviera de regreso... En todo el tiempo que se encontraron charlando... Albert y Candy no se soltaban de la mano... y se sonreían al verse... parecían dos niños cómplices de una travesura...

"_Srita. Candy no puedo más que felicitarla y sentirme orgulloso de ésta decisión... Jimmy es un buen niño y la quiere mucho... la respeta y haría lo que usted le pidiera..."_

"_Si George... gracias... pero Jimmy ya es casi un hombre... no se si sea tan fácil que me haga caso pero si ustedes me ayudan... lo lograré..."_- Les dijo con un poco de pena en la voz...-

"_Candy... cuentas con todo mi apoyo..."_

"_Y con el mío también Srita... si más no recuerdo hace algunos años ayudé a William a llevar una adopción parecida... y parece que todo resultó muy bien... estoy sumamente contento de haber apoyado a William en ese momento y ahora yo la apoyaré a usted... "_- Le dijo George en tono muy paternal y con gran ternura...-

"_George... te vuelvo a agradecer lo bueno que eres conmigo..."-_Le dijo Candy con un tono muy dulce y luego se levantó para abrazarlo...-

"_Srita Candy... no es necesario... usted sabe que cuenta con nosotros..."- _Le decía George dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda y sonrojándose un poco.._.-_

"_Candy... es verdad... George me ayudó muchísimo para que todos tus papeles estuvieran en orden... confía en nosotros Princesa..."- _Le dijo Albert viéndola con la mayor ternura...-

"_Ohh... Albert... estas son muy buenas noticias para Jimmy sólo que quiero dárselas cuando estemos seguros de cómo es que lo voy a adoptar...- _Le dijo a Albert y luego le dio un abrazo también a él...

Albert y Candy se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron... Luego se soltaron y siguieron hablando con George ya de otras cosas y de algunos negocios... George por su parte vio en ese abrazo que las cosas entre ellos iban mejor que nunca... esperaba solamente a que William le dijera la fecha de la boda... y sólo podía sonreír para dentro...

Albert le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara, ahora ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y tenía que alimentar al animal...

Candy lo acompañó, al llegar encontraron medio despierto al animal... Albert de nuevo lo tranquilizó con su voz y le pasó un poco de alfalfa remojada en agua por el hocico...

El toro fue tomando pequeños bocados y Candy le fue pasando un poco más desde fuera del corral... Albert no quería que el animal se asustara al sentir la presencia de otra persona... Después Candy le pasó el gotero y él le volvió a administrar agua a gotas durante un largo tiempo. Le pidió a Candy que le preparara la dilución con los calmantes para que durmiera por más tiempo, si era posible toda la noche...

Después regresaron a la casa ya que Tom los vería en la cena. Iban caminando de regreso y Candy tomó la mano de Albert y la entrelazó con sus dedos... después colocó su cabeza en el costado de Albert...

"_Albert... ¿mañana podríamos pasar el día juntos?... no se ir al pequeño lago que se encuentra detrás del bosque de la enfermería... podríamos hacer un día de campo... ¿te parece bien?...- _Candy lo miró con ojos suplicantes y con algo de preocupación...

"_Si mi amor... lo que tu quieras hacemos... sólo que tengo que venir a ver al paciente... después soy todo tuyo... ¿pasa algo?.."_

"_No... es que... bueno... yo... siento que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y no quiero que nos interrumpan o que alguien nos oiga... ¿está bien?..."_

"_Está bien mi amor... si quieres puedes acompañarme a ver al paciente y luego nos vamos... después de que desayunes... pasamos el día allá y llevamos el almuerzo... Pero tendremos que regresar antes del anochecer... porque necesito ver de nuevo a mi paciente... "_-Le dijo Albert en un tono dulce y tomándola de los hombros para ver sus ojos...-

"_Es perfecto... –_le dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa- _no te preocupes Cariño... no es nada malo... podrás esperar a mañana para que te lo diga..."_

"_Si, claro que si..."_- le contestó y luego la abrazó...

"_Albert... te quiero mucho... "- _Le dijo Candy y después le dio un dulce beso lleno de amor...-

"_Y yo a ti... Princesa... "- _Le regresó el beso a Candy... los rayos del sol se ocultaban y la noche era su testigo... Se besaron un poco más Albert acercando a Candy con la punta del dedo en su mentón para luego abrazarse... Después Albert tomó la mano de Candy... entrelazó sus dedos y la abrazó... Candy pasó su brazo por la cintura de él y sintió los tonificados músculos de su torso... Recordaban que alguna vez habían caminado casi así... cuando regresaban de la Clínica del Dr. Martin... después de que atropellaran a Albert... Candy estaba angustiada por la salud de Albert y también preocupada de que Albert se fuera... y él estaba realmente angustiado de que al recuperar su pasado tuviera que dejar a Candy... Desde entonces se amaban profundamente en silencio... cuántas cosas habían pasado y ahora se encontraban ahí... unidos por el destino... Albert de nuevo caminaba junto a ella sintiendo que era el mejor lugar del mundo para estar y Candy se sintió protegida por él... sin la angustia de aquellos momentos... pensaba -_no Albert ya no se irá... ya no estaré sola nunca más... lo amo y él me ama... y desde entonces lo sabíamos... qué tontos hemos sido... reía para sus adentros mientras suspiraba y se cobijaba en sus brazos..._

Esa noche se fueron a descansar temprano después de cenar... Se despidieron de Tom y de los demás habitantes de la casa luego Albert y Candy se dieron un largo y profundo beso... después se abrazaron y cada quien se fue a su dormitorio. Candy casi no pudo dormir una angustia cruzaba por su pecho... Albert estaba feliz pero se había quedado pensativo por lo que Candy quería decirle...

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Candy se despertaron sumamente temprano... poco antes que Jimmy saliera ellos ya estaban listos... Candy volvió a esperar a Jimmy y junto con Albert lo acompañaron a desayunar y lo despidieron... se sorprendieron un poco de que Tom no hubiera ido por él...

Así que Candy y Albert hicieron lo que habían acordado y Sara, para cuando regresaron a desayunar con el Sr. Cartwright y George, les tenía preparado un delicioso almuerzo en una canasta con todo para que se fueran de día de campo... En cuánto terminaron subieron por sus sombreros y se fueron a trote cabalgando cada uno su caballo. Pasaron la enfermería y se adentraron en el bosque... No cabalgaron mucho y llegaron al pequeño lago o más bien era una laguna que se formaba por la desembocadura de un río que se encontraba más arriba... la laguna desembocaba en una pequeña cascada rodeada de flores y pinos y si se bajaba a un lado de ella se llegaba a un precioso campo de flores... no era muy grande ya que más adelante se volvía a unir con el bosque... En ese claro se bajaron y acomodaron sus cosas... Albert le propuso a Candy caminar un poco para conocer mejor el lugar... Se toparon con ardillas, conejos, pájaros en muchas tonalidades... flores silvestres... y una pequeña familia de patos... Candy se sentía cómo en un sueño ese pequeño lugar era hermoso... tenía una vista preciosa... los dos estaban muy esperanzados con el recorrido por sus tierras ya que con lo poco que habían visto estaban maravillados... Caminaron de regreso y ya pasaban del medio día... En la orilla de la pequeña laguna había unos troncos para descansar y Candy decidió meter los pies al agua... seguida de Albert... estaba helada ya que descendía de las montañas pero era refrescante... Pasaron un rato riendo y hablando de todo y de nada Candy extendió una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol bastante grande y cómodo... Todavía no tenían hambre sino sed así que tomaron un poco de agua y se sentaron a disfrutar del paisaje... Entonces Albert confrontó a Candy ya que había evadido el tema todo ese tiempo... al no haber más alternativa Candy tuvo que hablar...

"_Dime Candy, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?..."- _Le dijo Albert tomando su mentón y dirigiendo y clavando su mirada en sus ojos esmeralda...

"_Albert... yo... yo... estoy muy angustiada por ti..."- _Le dijo con ojos de súplica...

"_Porqué mi amor... estoy contigo... ¿dime que es lo qué te pasa...?"_

"_Es que yo... yo... no se cómo decírtelo..."-_Le dijo Candy con los ojos un poco llorosos...

"_Candy habla ya... decirme ¿qué?... ¡Candy no me asustes...!"- _Ahora Albert la miraba con gran preocupación...

"_Albert... no te asustes... es sólo que... que... ¡tengo mucho miedo... muchísimo miedo... ¡- _Ahora a Candy le salían lágrimas sin quererlo de los ojos... Albert la abrazó y la acomodó entre sus piernas... ¿_Qué pasa... Candy... acaso no confías en mi?.."_

"_Si, es sólo que creo que lo nuestro no lo van a permitir... no lo permitirán... nos separarán... verás que van a querer amenazar con dejarte sólo en los negocios... la Tía Elroy se opondrá... Dios sabe que los Leagan la convencerán... Albert... perderás más de lo que ganas... yo no valgo la pena ese riesgo... Anoche la realidad me tomó por sorpresa... me golpeó duro en el pecho y no pude más que desesperarme y angustiarme por ti... Albert... te quiero tanto y no puedo vivir sin ti... pero... pero... te harán la vida imposible... habrá quien vea lo nuestro de una terrible forma- _Candy lo abrazó y sollozaba sin control- _no quiero perderte... no puedo... no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez... no quiero quedarme sola... pero tu... tú tienes un destino y no se si yo... si... yo... sea lo correcto para ti... para tu nombre..._

"_Candy... mi amor... qué dices... pero si eres la mejor mujer para mí... Mi amor mírame... te amo... – _Albert la apretó contra su pecho y luego la besó... Candy se tranquilizó un poco y dejó de llorar...-

"_Princesa._.. _eres más bonita cuando sonríes... Así mi amor... ahora escúchame muy bien... y no tengas miedo yo estoy a tu lado... no te voy a dejar... no importa qué..."_

"_Primero que nada tú eres una Andrew, quién mejor para mí que una Andrew... ¿no crees?... Se oye extraño pero así es... las cosas no pueden ser de otro modo y sé que habrá quienes no lo entiendan pero me preparé este tiempo para eso..."_

"¿_Cómo es posible... sino sabías que estaríamos juntos...?"_

"_No... sólo que siempre tuve una esperanza... una convicción en el alma de que estaríamos juntos... te amo tanto que no puedo pensar de otra forma... Me dolía y me duele mucho pensar que podrías estar en brazos de otro... Si... llegué a pensar que en algún momento que te casarías... sólo que los celos casi siempre me invadían y preferí que lo iba a ver como un seguro a futuro... como una protección para los dos... estuvieras o no a mi lado..."_

"_Albert... ¿cómo dices eso?.."-_

"_Candy... escúchame primero...- _Le dijo tomando su cara entre sus dos manos...-_ sabes que tú heredarás todo lo que es mío... Y al mismo tiempo yo he dispuesto que de los negocios en que te he hecho parte cómo tu tutor... se te depositen las ganancias en un fideicomiso del cuál podrás hacer uso cuándo te cases... Es algo que quería darte como una sorpresa... es tuyo y podrás hacer con él lo que quieras... y créeme es bastante dinero el que ya tienes Princesa..."_

"_Pero... pero... ¿porqué?... yo... yo... estoy... estoy... no se que decir..."_

"_Espera entonces y déjame terminar... Cómo sabes... si tú te hubieras casado con alguien más... tú estarías siempre protegida por mí... por tú nombre y por tú familia... No iba a permitir que dependieras de la fortuna de otra persona... así que tú tendrías tu propio dinero... tus propiedades y tus ingresos muy aparte sin que nadie tuviera que enterarse... de ese dinero e incluso de las propiedades que te regalé en tu cumpleaños no puede disponer nadie más que tú o tus hijos... tu esposo jamás..._

_Ya se... estaba siendo un poco sobre protector... sólo que he sabido de muchos casos en los que el esposo pierde todo y luego pierde lo de la esposa y se quedan en la calle... No es difícil Candy... puede pasar... Ahora si yo o alguien de la familia quisiera quitarte tus acciones... tus propiedades y lo que yo te heredaría no podrían... ya que tú estás por encima de todos... incluso de la Tía Elroy... Y si yo faltara...tú quedarías como cabeza de familia y al frente de todo... entiendes Candy... Tú eres más importante para mí y para ésta familia que nadie más... Sin ti no hay heredero... y nadie puede tocar nada... a menos que yo tenga un hijo y con tu consentimiento y el mío se ponga al frente de los negocios... y se vuelva el siguiente heredero en línea después de ti... o sólo que tu hubieras despreciado tu herencia y pasara directo a él... pero lo que yo hubiera dejado a tú nombre así se hubiera quedado y es intocable... _

_La Tía Elroy lo entendió poco después de que impidiera el matrimonio con Neal. Tú por qué crees que los padres de Neal no se opusieron más, de algún modo sabían que tu estabas por encima de todos y aunque mucho tiempo quisieron hacerte daño e incluso te prohibieron la entrada a tu propia casa... con la ayuda de la Tía Elroy y el veneno de Elisa... sabían que cuando yo tomara mi posición ellos quedarían fuera... y si lograban casarte entonces ellos heredarían todo... entiendes..._

_Lo que me pareció aún más bajo fue que a pesar de todas las cosas que te hicieron... fue que quisieron dejarte en la calle... sin trabajo y sin ninguna providencia aún sabiendo que yo podría regresar en cualquier momento..._

_Por todo eso puse las cosas muy claras con la Tia Elroy y le dije que si su lealtad no estaba conmigo y contigo se fuera olvidando de mi apoyo... A los Leagan los amenacé con despojarlos de todo si volvían siquiera a mirarte con desprecio... Les he prohibido la entrada a la mansión de Chicago y de Lakewood y qué decir de aquí, ni en pintura pueden estar siquiera a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda..._

_A la Tía tuve que decirle lo que Neal trató de hacer contigo... que trató de abusar de ti... que te engañó, que tuve que ir a buscarte y te encontré perdida en el bosque y sumamente asustada pero que gracias a Dios nada había pasado... Además fue y dijo las peores cosas de ti... dejando el apellido de la familia por los suelos... Perdiste tu trabajo con el cual tenías la capacidad de cuidar de mí y si yo no hubiera recuperado la memoria... nos hubieran dejado en la calle... De nuevo pusieron sin quererlo mi seguridad y la tuya en peligro cosa que le aseguré tomé muy personal y ofensivo... ya que habían dejado a mi pupila frente a la comunidad médica como una libertina... si Candy se lo tuve que decir y le recordé ES MI PUPILA Y MI HEREDERA... ES LA ÚNICA, ULTIMA Y VERDADERA ANDREW QUE QUEDA EN LÍNEA... MI APELLIDO Y EL DE MIS PADRES FUE USURPADO Y PUESTO EN RIDÍCULO Y DESHONOR! Eso le dolió a la Tía más que otra cosa... De Elisa ni se diga... le recordé porqué motivos habías escapado del Colegio Sn. Pablo... Tampoco les importó que fueras mi heredera y sin pensar hicieron que huyeras porque habían comprometido tu honor y en ese honor va mi nombre... nunca lo vieron así... Por lo que hizo mi sobrina... yo adelanté mi regreso y casi muero por la explosión del tren... y quién me encontró... nada más y nada menos que quienes ellos más despreciaban... Así que la Tía me pidió una disculpa... Después de enterarse que no te importaba dejar todo con tal de que yo me recuperara... bueno pues casi te manda levantar un monumento... sólo que nunca te lo va a decir... ahh... ahora te tiene mayor consideración... Eso no quiere decir que ella vaya a cambiar... ella es así... Los Leagan rogaron por mi perdón el padre y la madre de Elisa no sabían dónde meterse... Les quité una gran parte de las acciones que por herencia me correspondía dejarles... pero al ser yo la cabeza puedo decidir a quien pasan y te las pasé a ti y a Archie... mi decisión es irrevocable... Ahora que se encuentran en Boston tienen prohibido hablar mal de ti... hacer cualquier referencia o iniciar cualquier rumor ya que si llega a mis oídos y créeme tengo muchísimos... me iría contra ellos de una vez y para siempre... La Tía se ofreció a ir con ellos a Boston para asegurarse que no volvieran a cometer semejantes ofensas contra la familia y ella ha tomado mi postura... si vuelven a ponerte en peligro a ti o a mi... o a cualquier miembro de la familia incluyendo a Archie o a Annie... pues quedan en la calle... La amenaza también fue para su comportamiento hacia Annie... ahora ella es una Andrew por matrimonio y ellos tienen todo mi apoyo y mi protección... al igual que el de la Tía... así que creo que ahora ya lo sabes... no te pueden tocar... no te pueden hacer daño y no nos pueden separar... En cuánto a que si tú y yo algún día nos casamos... pues ya eres mayor de edad así que puedes decidir tú sola... Si mis socios deciden irse mal por ellos ya que en la mayoría el capital es nuestro así que mi amor... podrías de una vez por todas confiar en mí y en lo mucho que te amo..."- _Candy lo escuchó todo el tiempo con lo ojos muy abiertos... con la boca abierta... estaba sorprendidísima... no lo podía creer... Albert había hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerla y ahora se enteraba de eso... Albert... te amo... te amo... se decía...-

"_Albert._... _yo... yo... estoy sorprendida... Nunca quise dudar de ti... es sólo que... que... nos han hecho tantas cosas... a mi sobretodo... que no creí posible que se calmara su odio... no creí que fueran capaces de retractarse... Nunca se los pedí ni siquiera ahora lo quiero... es sólo que... bueno... hasta llegué a temer por tu vida... Albert eres lo más importante para mí y si algo te hubieran querido hacer por venganza... bueno yo... yo... hubiera muerto contigo..."- _Le dijo Candy abrazándolo fuerte y llorando... era un llanto de liberación del pasado... y de liberación del miedo que los Leagan le hacían sentir aunque ella nunca se los demostraba... ni quería reconocerlo... siempre y cuando sólo fuera contra ella pero contra Albert... harían lo imposible por dañarla a través de él...-

"_Mi amor._... _cálmate... nada va a pasar... estamos juntos... rodeados por gente que nos quiere y que nos cuida... Sé que temes que ellos me hagan daño para poder lastimarte a ti... pero si lo hacen quedarán a tu merced y si hay sospechas de que ellos estuvieron involucrados... incluso George tiene preparadas las órdenes de aprensión contra ellos... Eso tuvimos que usarlo contra Neal...por si se le ocurría volver a querer siquiera a tocarte... Princesa... todo está bien... ellos saben que es mil veces mejor que esté a cargo yo... porque si yo muero sus bienes se congelan y quedan a tu cargo... Ya mi amor... no te harán nunca más daño... por favor tranquilízate..."_

"_Albert... que bien me conoces... te quiero tanto... te necesito tanto... yo... yo... soy una tonta... es sólo que ese terror que me envolvió anoche... fue también por lo que pasó tanto tiempo sin querer reconocer mis sentimientos hacia ti..."- _Le dijo a Albert llorando pero un poco más tranquila y abrazándolo fuerte contra ella...- _"Perdóname si dudé de ti... es sólo que antes no se detenían por nada... no vi porque ahora lo harían... pero después de lo que me has dicho... me regresas el alma al cuerpo... ya no tengo miedo... siento la misma calma que cuando me encontraste en el bosque... siempre logras hacerme feliz... y tranquilizar mi corazón... mi príncipe...mi hermoso príncipe..."- _Candy le dio un beso con todo su amor y después lo abrazó... Albert... la protegió y la envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos... la tenía en medio de sus piernas así que la cubrió y no la soltó en un largo rato... hasta que dejaron de brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Candy... Él le acariciaba el cabello y le daba pequeños besos en la frente... mientras la seguía abrazando y protegiendo... pensaba que habían sido afortunados al salir librados de todo... De nuevo tenía a la pequeña niña de la cascada aterrada en su pecho... Tenía a esa niña que le había robado el corazón con su gran dulzura y ahora lo hacía de nuevo... era inevitable... él no podía resistir que Candy sufriera... y se había asegurado de que eso jamás volviera a pasar... La abrazaba para darle esa seguridad y poco a poco ella lo fue sintiendo y se calmó... Cuando estuvo más tranquila se separó un poco y lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos... Se quedaron un momento así... Candy sintió que recobraba parte del calor de su cuerpo... se había quedado helada la noche anterior con el corazón encogido... ahora todo era diferente... hasta sentía pena con los Leagan porque habían logrado encender la ira de Albert... Él que era sumamente paciente... se había colmado... y estaba a una mirada de darles la espalda para siempre... ahora entendía muchas cosas... ahora entendía porqué ya no la atacaban constantemente... Suspiró al saber que su Albert estaba seguro... y dejó que ese peso se levantara de su corazón... Inmediatamente sintió hambre... mucha hambre y le dijo:

"_Albert... Cariño... tienes hambre... ahora ya podemos comer... se me quitó ese nudo que tenía en el estómago... y ahora veo que casi no probé bocado en el desayuno... me acompañas... yo preparo todo tú quédate ahí..."- _Le dijo Candy con la mayor dulzura y ahora sí sonriendo y riendo todo el tiempo...

"_Si preciosa._..._ eso mismo te iba a proponer... jaja... me quitaste las palabras de la boca... ahora lo ves... estamos conectados... mmmahhh... Candy he pasado un bonito día contigo... déjame ayudarte con el vino... anda...vamos..."- _Le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Albert se sintió más contento y tranquilo... le ayudó a abrir el vino y lo demás lo hizo Candy a la perfección...-

Empezaron a comer y Candy le propuso un brindis...- _"Por que el destino cruzó nuestros caminos...y por nunca volvernos a separar..."- _Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada cristalina de felicidad...-

"_Salud, mi amor..."_- Le dijo Albert robándole un beso lleno de pasión que bueno digamos que a Candy la elevó al cielo... - _"Salud mi príncipe..."- _Le contestó y le robó un beso como él a ella... lleno de pasión... que duró algunos largos e intensos minutos... se separaron y abrazados terminaron de almorzar... dándose a probar el uno al otro pequeños bocados acompañados de besos... todo estaba delicioso así que disfrutaron mucho su pequeño día de campo para dos...-

Pasaron una hermosa tarde juntos riendo y hablando de muchas cosas. Se acomodaron para descansar bajo el árbol,... y por primera vez desde que habían llegado estaban tomando una siesta... cobijados en los brazos uno del otro y con una manta que llevaba Candy por si hacía frío... Cuando se despertaron estaba a punto de atardecer así que, levantaron todo... que por cierto no era mucho y se fueron para poder salir del pequeño bosque con luz de día... Llegaron a la enfermería y Albert le pidió a Candy que si le ayudada a preparar todo para cambiar la curación del paciente... ella asintió y le preparó todo mientras él se adelantaba para ir durmiendo con sedantes al toro...

Terminaron y se dirigieron a la casa... después cenaron ya tarde con todos los habitantes de la casa juntos y la pasaron muy bien... Al terminar Albert y Candy subieron a la estancia y allí se quedaron profundamente dormidos... nadie los pudo despertar ni separar... así que el Sr. Cartwright los cubrió con una gruesa frazada y se fue a dormir...

Candy constantemente reflexionaba sobre el amor que sentía por Albert... Era una sensación tan diferente al amor de Terry... Incluso parecía que a él no lo había amado de verdad... ¿Cómo era eso posible...? Candy recordaba el beso que se dieron en su cumpleaños y a pesar de haber sido hermoso y haberse jurado que su amor no se terminaría ahí... Candy le había dado fin... Una paz la rodeaba y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro... no podía creer que amar a Albert fuera así de hermoso y pleno... Ahora entendía que el lazo con Terry se había roto hacía mucho tiempo... Su corazón había decido mucho tiempo atrás, su mente la había traicionado ... Sólo quedaba el recuerdo... un bonito recuerdo que la acompañaría siempre... pero el amor... el verdadero amor era el que ella sentía por Albert... hermoso... puro... intenso... increíble... más fuerte que cualquier cosa... que cualquier obstáculo... que el tiempo... eso que sentía si era para siempre... Por Albert lucharía contra viento y marea... porque había encontrado la felicidad... Y como Albert hacía mucho se lo había dicho... "El destino se forja con nuestras propias manos..." Ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a su amor y a vivirlo intensamente... forjaría su destino junto a ese maravilloso hombre... que era por demás dulce y educado con ella... Siempre la trataba como una princesa y se dejó envolver por esa sensación que la llenaba tanto hasta perderla en suspiros...

Al pasar los días... y saberse absolutamente enamorada... lo primeros síntomas aparecieron... se le olvidaban las cosas... se le caían... no encontraba esto o aquello y lo tenía enfrente... Siempre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro... estaba enamorada... y de nuevo volvió a sentirse un poco torpe pero Albert siempre estaba ahí y le causaba gracia verla tan distraída... y a la vez tan enamorada de él... Aunque ella todavía no lo admitiera se sentía igual que él por ella... Después Candy se fue acostumbrando a esa sensación de plenitud constante y pudo concentrarse más... sólo un poco más porque con Albert cerca eso era imposible...

Pasaron los días y estuvieron aprendiendo del rancho... del ganado... de los alrededores... y vieron con gusto cómo se recuperaba el toro... al cuál le pusieron el nombre de Rey... Porque en cuánto se recuperó pidió y aclamó por su reino de hembras a inseminar... miraba con su inmenso tamaño sus alrededores imponiendo su figura y su porte tal cual un rey... Casi hacía que los que lo miraran se reverenciaran no sea que fueran a encender su ira... Era hermoso e imponente a la vez... Su pelaje brillaba desde la distancia y sus grandes cuernos lo hacían ver todavía más majestuoso...

...


	8. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Asombros**

El martes por la mañana llegó y Candy estaba muy contenta porque vería al abogado, mano derecha de George para la adopción de Jimmy...

Candy se arregló para verse muy bonita y casual pero un poco formal al mismo tiempo... Así que tomó uno de los vestidos que llevaba de algodón... Era todo de algodón muy fresco con mucho vuelo que terminaba un poco debajo de las rodillas... Tenía una cinta verde que delineaba el cuello cuadrangular con mangas cortas que terminaban con encaje blanco... Era ceñido al cuerpo y dejaba ver sólo muy poco su bonito busto bien formado y firme ajustándose perfectamente a la tela... Tenía una cinta en la cintura satinada verde que terminaba en un lazo por detrás. El vestido tenía muchas tres capas de la tela de algodón que terminaba un bordado con ondas que hacían que todavía tuviera más vuelo... Se colocó una cinta verde amplia de seda en el cabello y dejó sus rizos sueltos por la espalda... Llevaba una pequeño suéter blanco ajustado abierto... Los puños le llegaban a medio brazo, toda la prenda estaba terminada con el mismo tipo de listón satinado que llevaba el vestido... Llevaba en el cuello un pequeño dije en forma de rosa colgada en una cadena dorada y aretes que hacían juego... Unas zapatillas verde oscuro de piso con traba a los tobillos para caminar...

Albert por su parte se había arreglado de una manera un poco más formal con un pantalón de lino café amplio, zapatos de vestir y una camisa de lino azul de manga corta por fuera increíblemente planchada y almidonada al igual que los pantalones... Estaba muy fresco pero elegante al mismo tiempo... llevaba un sombrero tipo panamá del mismo color que sus pantalones con una cinta café satinada para cuando estuviera fuera de la mansión... hacía tanto calor, que estar fuera bronceaba su piel rápidamente.

Desayunaron como todas las mañanas en compañía del Sr. Cartwright y luego Albert y Candy fueron a caminar un poco para esperar la llegada del abogado...

"_Princesa... hoy te ves hermosa..."- _Le tomó la barbilla y le dio un beso suavemente en los labios...

"_Albert... tú te ves muy guapo también..."- _Candy rodeó el cuello de Albert con sus brazos... y le dio un beso en la mejilla..."

Luego Albert la abrazó y se dieron un profundo beso...

"_Albert... nos verán..."-_

"_Y... que nos vean... Que vean lo mucho que te quiero..."-_

"_Albert... compórtate..."- _Le dijo Candy volviéndolo a besar...-

"_No puedo... jaja... eres muy traviesa..."- _Le respondió Albert mordiendo su labio inferior... Candy sólo pudo emitir un suspiro y quedar prendada de él... De pronto recobró la cordura y se separó...-

"_Albert... tú también eres muy travieso..."- _Parándose de puntitas lo abrazó...-

"_Mi amor... no te preocupes nadie nos mira... ahora dame otro beso..."_

Se besaron una y otra vez... paseando por los árboles de manzana... ciruelos... naranjos... y demás que tenía el Sr. Cartwright alrededor de la casa y que le daba una vista hermosa al lugar...

"_Candy... besas muy mal... debes practicar mucho para mejorar..."- _Le dijo Albert en un tono por demás seductor y acorralándola en contra de un árbol...-

"_Tu besas aún peor... tendrás que darme muchos más para mejorar aunque sea un poquito..."- _Le dijo Candy con mucha picardía y cerrándole un ojo...-

Albert la cargó y la dejó con la espalda en contra del árbol... para después darle un largo y apasionado beso... Candy se sentía en las nubes... amaba los besos de Albert... eran deliciosos... Lo tomó con los brazos alrededor del cuello...

"_Mi amor... te he dicho lo feliz que me haces..."- _Le decía mientras le cargaba y le daba besos...-

"_No... no lo suficiente... "- _Le contestó Candy con una hermosa sonrisa mirando el azul de sus ojos...

"_Candy... volvamos a la casa... ya debe estar por llegar el abogado..."- _Le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella...-

"_Si... ohh... antes tengo que ver si mejoraste..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente a él... Se volvieron a besar y después se soltaron... tomados de la mano caminaron de regreso...-

¿_Y bien... cómo estuvo?- _Le preguntó Albert con una sonrisa y picardía en su tono...

"_Pues no me considero una experta ni mucho menos... Mmm, al ver tu desempeño... ahhh... Tengo que decirte que tendrás que practicar mucho pero mucho más... jaja..."-_Le dijo Candy corriendo y guiñándole el ojo...-

"_Pequeña pecosa._.._ me las vas a pagar..."-_ Le dijo Albert corriendo tras de ella...

"_Alcánzame... si puedes... jaja..."- _Le decía Candy corriendo y tomando su falda con una mano...-

"_¡Te alcancé! Ahora pagarás..."-_Le dijo recuperando el aliento para después tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle cosquillas...-

"_Basta... Albert... jaja... Me rindo...jaja... Besas increíble..."- _Le dijo Candy escapándose y viéndolo a los ojos fijamente...-

"_Si... entonces estoy aprobado... "- L_e dijo volviéndola a tomar de la cintura...-

"_Mmm... Claro que has mejorado gracias a mí...- _Le dijo Candy casi besándolo pero deteniéndose un poco antes...-

"_¡Candy!... Siempre serás incorregible...- _Le contestó igual casi dándole un beso deteniéndose un poco antes... Así se quedaron para ver quien aguantaba más... sentían sus respiraciones... y se empezaron a reír... Albert acarició tiernamente el rostro de Candy mientras se contemplaban fijamente deseando el beso a cada momento... Albert no pudo resistir más y la tomó entre sus labios y la besó sin separarse sonriendo... -"_Perdiste..."- _Albert escuchó... Sin detener el beso, sonrió... – _"Es tu culpa... mi amor..."- _Basta que cruzaran sus miradas para besarse. Candy sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que sentía los labios de Albert sobre los suyos. Se había vuelto adicta a esos besos... Lentamente caminaron de regreso a la mansión, abrazados y sonriendo... Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios estaban rojos de tanto besarse... Y si hubiera sido por ellos se hubieran besado hasta el amanecer...

Llegando al porche vieron que un automóvil se aproximaba e iba subiendo la colina en la entrada del rancho.

Un muchacho de cabello castaño claro con rizos... y ojos grises descendió del auto. Era muy bien parecido, alto casi como Albert y delgado... El típico dandy... Llevaba un pantalón beige de vestir de algodón... Una camisa de algodón blanca... y un suéter de cuello en v... de rombos con beige con naranja, y una pequeña corbata de moño... Además traía una gorra de tela a cuadros que se le veía muy bien...

Albert y Candy lo esperaron en el porche...

"¡_Sr. William... que sorpresa...! Hace mucho que no lo veía... Me recuerda trabajo con George... Estoy a dos oficinas de la suya..."- _Le dijo el joven sonriendo y estrechando su mano... Era muy seguro de sí mismo y a la vez daba la seriedad necesaria y se podía confiar en él...-

"¡ _Es verdad! Te ves muy diferente Richard... ¡Con que tú eres el brazo derecho de George... Esa si es una sorpresa!..._- Le dijo Albert sonriendo y estrechado su mano para después aproximarlo y darle una palmada en la espalda...-

"_Si... bueno eso dice George... Ahora trabajo con Archie quiero decir con el Sr. Archie... Estoy ayudándolo para que se prepare en todo lo concerniente al manejo de las industrias.. "- _Le dijo a Albert con la mano en la cabeza retirando su gorra...-

"_Buenos días... usted debe ser la Srita. Andrew... ¿no es verdad?"- _Le dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano para depositarle un delicado beso...-

"_Así es... Gusto en conocerlo... _– volteó a ver a su derecha para dirigirse a Albert- _ ¿Porqué no pasamos al despacho...?"- _Le dijo Candy a Albert haciéndole una cordial invitación al joven abogado...-

Pasaron al despacho que realmente era bonito... todo de madera y elegante pero sencillo... Sara entró para ofrecerles un refrigerio y algo de tomar...

El joven se sentó frente a la pareja de rubios y sacó unos papeles de un pequeño portafolio que llevaba...

"_Ahora... Srita. Andrew... George me mandó para que discutiéramos los términos de una posible adopción que desea hacer..."- _Le dijo muy formalmente dirigiéndose a ella con el mayor respeto...-

"_Richard... por favor llámame Candy..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo y volteando a ver a Albert...

"_Richard por favor llámame también a mi por mi nombre... William o Albert como prefieras..."- _Le dijo Albert de una forma muy amistosa...

"_Está bien... William... Candy… llámenme Rick…"- _Les contestó sonriendo…-

"_Rick... ¿qué edad tienes?..."- _Le preguntó Albert...-

"_Veintiocho.. años.. Sir... quiero decir William..."-_ Le dijo un poco sorprendido al rubio...

"_Ya decía yo... Eres sólo unos meses menor que yo... Por favor no me vuelvas a decir Sir... Debes de ser muy bueno, sino George no te hubiera enviado..."- _Le dijo Albert muy divertido... con una amplia sonrisa.-

"_Eso espero._..._jaja... George es una excelente persona..."- _Le contestó el muchacho divertido haciéndose un poco para atrás en la silla en dónde estaba sintiéndose más cómodo...-

"_Es verdad George es una excelente persona..."-_Le dijo Candy en un tono muy dulce...

"_Si es verdad._.._ Ya lo debes de saber Rick... él es como un padre para mí..."- _Le dijo Albert en un tono cálido... recordando al buen George...

"_Oh._.._si... él me ha dicho que te considera un hijo..."- _Le respondió muy respetuosamente...

"_Ahora... Candy... quieres adoptar a un niño... o mejor dicho a un muchacho llamado James Nolan... Debes decidir si quieres ser su tutora... Asumiendo tales roles... sin que él pierda sus apellidos... Me parece que él fue registrado y reconocido por sus padres... o puedes adoptarlo y él tendría tus apellidos... y podría entonces formar parte de tu familia y tener derecho a heredar lo que es tuyo..."- _Le dijo Rick a Candy muy tranquilo y poniendo algunos documentos esparcidos en la mesa...-

"_Albert._.. _quiero que Jimmy sea como mi hermano... sólo que no sé si sea lo más conveniente que él pierda el apellido de sus padres..."- _Le dijo a Albert un poco pensativa...-

"_Candy._... _El es huérfano... sino lo adoptas y llegas a faltar tendrá que buscar otro tutor... y creo que tú no lo querrías dejar desprotegido ¿no es verdad?..." _- Albert le contestó en el más dulce tono tomando su mano...-

"_William... si ella lo adopta antes de casarse el muchacho tendrá sus apellidos y si ella se casa... El muchacho en cuestión no tiene porque pasar como hijo, aunque en realidad lo sea, y sería por ése simple hecho. Es tan poca la diferencia de edad que pasaría como su hermano... De otra forma cómo su tutora al desposarse talvez se vea forzada a dejar su tutela, si su esposo no lo aprueba... Si ése fuera el caso y ella quiere adoptarlo... tomará los apellidos del esposo y no de ella y él sería formalmente hijo de ése matrimonio..."- _Les dijo en un tono muy fraternal y cálido a los dos...-

"_Rick... ¿tú que harías?... Jimmy es huérfano pero alguna vez tuvo una madre y no se si él quiera renunciar a eso... Aunque hace poco me dijo que yo era como su hermana y que él se había sentido mejor de saber que aunque su madre había muerto ahora tenía una hermana..."- _Le dijo Candy de nuevo pensativa y llevándose la mano a los labios-

"_Candy... yo lo adoptaría... En el mejor de los casa considero que se lo debes de preguntar a él... Debes de estar segura de qué hacer... Por lo que me dices él sería muy feliz de ser tu hermano... Únicamente que él no quisiera tomar tus apellidos... entonces puedes asumir su tutela y asumir esas obligaciones..."- _Le dijo él con empatía y conmovido por la dulzura de la pupila de William... Era muy hermosa... y a leguas se veía que Albert y ella estaban muy enamorados...-

"_Albert... ¿a ti no te importaría que Jimmy se volviera un Andrew... de manera indirecta a ti... claro está...?-_ Le preguntó Candy un poco consternada...-

"_No Candy... ¿porqué habría de importarme...? Al contrario entre más grande sea la familia mejor... Te dije hace poco que cuentas con todo mi apoyo... Él tomará su lugar como tú hermano... No cómo tu hijo... Al igual que tú conmigo... eres mi pupila... mi protegida... no mi hija... Ahora que eres mayor de edad como cualquier persona ya no dependes de la tutela de tus padres o padrinos..."- _Le dijo Albert acariciando una de sus mejillas...-

"¿_Crees que la Tía Abuela lo entienda...? Jimmy estará en línea después de mí...si lo adopto ¿ no es verdad?"- _Le dijo Candy con un poco de pánico y con la boca seca...-

"_William... en eso Candy tiene razón...Tú como patriarca de tu clan y tu familia, decidirías cómo quieres que se herede y a quien pasa cada cosa... No debes de tener problemas... Candy cuándo tú tengas hijos, Jimmy, será parte de tu familia y tú decidirás lo que heredarán. En el entendido que él no puede ser tu hijo, en términos biológicos, sino tu hermano y cómo tal heredará lo que tú le decidas dejar. Ahora bien... si tu no tuvieras hijos entonces él está en línea directa... después de ti... Él sería un Andrew... después de todo..."- _Le contestó para calmarla con un tono muy cálido...-

"_Candy la Tía Elroy no podrá objetar, si tienes mi apoyo. Además ya eres mayor de edad... Sino le parece pues tendrá que hacerse a la idea. Aunque conociéndola va a querer educar a Jimmy y asegurarse de que se vuelva un caballero... No veo nada de malo en eso... Creo que francamente se va a sorprender... Por mí no te preocupes... Un Andrew más es una bendición... – _Albert por un momento dejó volar su imaginación y esperó que algún día en verdad la familia fuera más grande, mientras sentía la pequeña mano de Candy entre las suyas... - _Él será tu hermano y por consiguiente lo voy a acoger en la familia... Si tu tienes mi apoyo, los demás tendrán que aceptar tu decisión..."- _Le dijo Albert en un tono dulce que calmaba el alma de Candy...-

"_Candy... yo le haría caso a William... Él hizo lo mismo contigo y ahora tú tienes el apellido y ya no dependes de su tutela... Al hacer las cosas así se aseguró de que tu siempre tuvieras una familia y quedaras protegida por su nombre..."- _Le dijo Rick a Candy... viéndola calmadamente con un poco de consternación. A Candy el comentario de Rick, hizo que sintiera como nunca, la más grande gratitud hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente... Había tenido tanta suerte de conocerlo... Suspiró para sus adentros... sintiendo la dulzura y ternura de Albert para con ella... Él siempre había sido tan bueno con ella...

"_Pues creo que lo mejor sería adoptar a Jimmy... siempre y cuando no le importe perder el apellido de su madre... ¿No lo crees así, Albert? _

"_Si, princesa..."_

"_Excelente Candy...- _Le dijo Rick con una gran sonrisa- _ Ahora debes de darle las buenas noticias al joven James y esperar a que él decida... Considero que es muy capaz de hacerlo..._

_Si... muchas gracias Rick... Has sido de mucha ayuda... Ha sido un placer conocerte..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo...

"_Igualmente Candy, por cierto si me lo permites William... tu pupila es una dama muy bella..." –_Le dijo en un tono cálido y fraternal a Albert... Candy se sonrojó un poco y se le quedó mirando a Albert-

"_Te lo permito Rick... y gracias por haber venido..."- _Le dijo Albert sonriendo y después tomó la mano de Candy...-

"_William._.. _traigo también unos documentos que requiero que firme Candy con respecto a la construcción de la clínica y George me mandó unos contratos para que los revises y después los firmes..."- _Le dijo a Albert en un tono fraterno pero profesional...-

"_Claro que si Richard._..._ Lo que George pida.."- _Le contestó Candy con muy buena disposición...-

Pasaron unas horas más con Richard analizando los contratos... y aunque no fuera necesario que Candy se quedara, ella estaba aprendiendo así que se quedó para escuchar y saber más de los negocios de los Andrew... Candy estaba sorprendida de la capacidad del joven abogado... además era una buena persona... Se sentía su honestidad. Lo cual es raro encontrar en un abogado y era una persona que amaba su profesión... Albert por su parte estaba contento de tener a tan buen abogado de su lado... Los dos se entendían a la perfección y el notó que se trataba de un buen muchacho... de buena familia con una elevada educación... Él no estaba seguro de a qué universidad había atendido, sabía que a una de las mejores del país...

"_Richard por favor recuérdame tu apellido..."- _Le pidió Albert de un modo muy educado...

"_Claro que si... soy Richard Mc Gregor, hijo del Juez de la Suprema Casa de Justicia del Estado de Florida..."- _Le contestó muy atentamente como de memoria... algo que siempre decía...

"_¡Ahora veo porque George te estima tanto...! Traes la profesión en la sangre..."- _Le dijo Albert sonriendo y un poco sorprendido...-

"_Así es... bueno eso creo... jaja... Siempre me dicen lo mismo... y también que soy muy parecido a mi padre... Muchas personas lo conocen... y se sorprenden que no haya escogido lo mismo que él en mi carrera... Sinceramente me gusta más el derecho de propiedad y todo lo que tenga que ver con corporaciones y derecho mercantil... Creo que nunca seguiré sus pasos..."-_Le dijo sonriendo el muchacho y como recordando a su padre...-

"_Si... jaja... A veces los hijos no hacemos lo que los padres esperan... Igual él debe estar orgulloso de ti..."- _Le dijo Albert mirando al techo y recordando también divertido algunos desacuerdos con la Tía Elroy...-

"_Estoy segura de eso..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo y en un tono muy dulce...-

"_Gracias Candy... y a ti también William... Conseguirán que me sonroje y eso es difícil en un abogado... jaja..."- _Les dijo agradecido y sonriendo...-

"_Rick... ¿te quedarás a almorzar no es verdad?.."- _Le dijo Albert sonriendo e invitándolo a pasar a la estancia de la casa para que estuvieran más cómodos...-

"_Síi me invitan claro está... jaja..."_- Le contestó divertido el joven profesionista...

"_Por supuesto... que estás invitado..."- _Le dijo Candy... sonriendo y divertida igual que ellos...

"_Rick sólo quiero que recuerdes que mi ubicación es secreta por el momento y así deseo permanecer hasta el próximo año..."- _Le pidió Albert muy educadamente sin ordenarle...-

"_Si... lo recuerdo... y lo tendré siempre presente para no cometer ninguna indiscreción... Se por George que incluso para la Sra. Elroy es desconocido tu paradero... Me parece que cree que estás de viaje por el mundo pero no hay un lugar definido... Ni el mismo George debe saberlo... ¿no es verdad?...- _Le confirmó Richard...-

"_Si... así es... gracias Rick..."- _Albert le dijo con un tono más relajado...-

"_Candy... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?..."- _Le dijo Rick a Candy...-

"_Si... claro que si..."-_Le contestó Candy un poco intrigada...-

"¿_Te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños... quiero decir el que te dio William?- _Le preguntó divertido...-

"¡_Claro que si... es maravilloso... Cada día me gusta más...! Albert es tan bueno conmigo... –_Le dijo volteándolo a ver con los ojos llenos de amor...- ¿_Oh... pero cómo sabes de mi regalo...?"_

"_Jaja... Candy... yo redacté los contratos y llevé todo el proceso para los títulos de propiedad... Le ayudé a George ya que tenía muchísimo trabajo... jaja..."- _Le contestó el muchacho divertido y relajándose en uno de los sillones...-

"_Así que tú los hiciste... Pues muy bien te felicito... Son como una camisa de fuerza... jaja... Ni Houdini se escapa de ellos.. jaja...- _Le contestó Albert divertido...-

"_Gracias... William... de eso se trataba ¿no?... jaja"- _Le contestó el joven orgulloso del comentario...-

"_Vaya si que son buenos... Los revisé con George y de verdad no hay forma de que se escape nadie... Supuse que así debían de ser todos los contratos... "- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo...-

"_Jaja... ahora cualquier contrato de parecerá mediocre junto a los que redactó Richard... Ni yo podría zafarme de ellos... jaja..."- _Le contestó Albert tomando la barbilla de Candy con dulzura...-

"_Espero jefe... No de usted sino de sus socios... jaja..."- _Le contestó Richard realmente disfrutando la conversación...-

"_Bueno quiero que le digas a George que de ahora en adelante estarás en todas nuestras juntas de negocios y en las negociaciones de contratos... conmigo y con Candy... ¿te parece bien?..."- _Le dijo Albert un poco más serio... pero igual relajado disfrutando el momento...-

"_Sí... me parece bien... Aunque a mi jefe no le gustará mucho... jaja...- _Le dijo el joven divertido...- _Te ve como a un hijo y siempre está al pendiente de ti y de Candy... Los quiere mucho... Yo lo estimo de verdad y no quiero que se enoje conmigo William...no quiero que piense que ahora me involucro, en donde él manda..."- _Le contestó quitado de la pena...-

"_Jaja.. _–rió francamente Albert, al imaginar a George como una gallina tras sus pollitos...-_No lo creo... Si conozco a George... te ha mandado para que pases mi aprobación... Seguro ya siente que es viejo y que debe de entrenar a alguien y dejarlo a cargo... Pienso que le dará mucho gusto..."- _Le contestó Albert en un tono confiado y como recordando a George...-

"_Siendo así... no me puedo negar... Me da mucho orgullo que él me vea de esa forma... yo le admiro muchísimo... He aprendido mucho de él y estoy muy contento trabajando como su mano derecha..."- _Le contestó el muchacho francamente...-

"_Jaja... creo que has conseguido que hable con George de un aumento para ti... jaja..."-_ Le dijo Albert en un ataque de risa...-

"_Pues muchas gracias Sr. William... Me gusta esa idea... jaja..."- _Le contestó sonriendo...-

"_Veo que quieres mucho a nuestro George...Rick... Me da mucho gusto... Yo le quiero muchísimo... él siempre ha sido una persona muy buena conmigo..."-_ Le dijo Candy a Rick como recordando a George en un tono muy dulce...-

"_Eso ni se diga... George quiere a Candy también como a su hija...- _Hizo hincapié Albert...-_ Siempre está preocupado por ella... William deberás irte temprano porque la Srita Candy te espera... William... escoge un bonito regalo de cumpleaños para ella...William hay un nuevo show que viene de París en la ciudad... ¿porqué no la llevas...? Así podría seguir toda la tarde... jaja... Candy no te sonrojes... jaja... ¿Sabes Rick...? George hace todo lo que Candy le pide... y más desde que lo cuidó una vez que le dio bronquitis... Desde ahí no deja de preguntarme por ella ni un solo día... jaja... Creo que tú eres más su consentida que yo... Ahora que lo veo debería estar celoso..."- _Les contó Albert riendo...-

"¡_Albert!... Para tu información yo lo quiero mucho y él a mi... y si soy su consentida es porque me preocupo por él...- _Le dijo en un tono de reclamo para molestarlo...-

"_Si... si... Candy... La verdad es que George no te niega nada a ti... nunca...jaja... Si me apresuras parece que fueras su pequeña... jaja..."- _Le contestó Albert muy divertido...-

"_¡Albert... no es verdad a veces George me dice que no en algunas cosas...!- _Le contestó Candy para defenderse pero igualmente divertida... cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver hacia otro lado... Con su pequeña nariz al aire...-

"_Jajaja... ¿cómo cuál...? ¿a ver dime?...jajaja- _Le dijo retándola en un ataque de risa...-

"_Pues cómo... cómo... cómo... cómo... pues ahora no recuerdo pero si me lo dice a veces..."- _Les contestó sabiendo que perdía la batalla...

"_Jajaja... ¿lo ves?- _Le dijo Albert riendo haciendo que Rick se atacara de la risa...-

"_Jajaja... William tiene razón... No hay nada que él no haga por ti... Incluso iría al Polo Norte y de regreso si es que algún día se te ofreciera... Parece que le habla su hija pequeña cuando se trata de ti... Lo sé porque mi papá es igual con mi hermana menor... Sophie... es su perdición... Todo lo que dice Sophie se hace... jaja...- _Le contestó el muchacho divertido y riendo recordando su preciosa hermana...-

"_Vaya Rick y tú son incorregibles... Le diré a George para que los reprenda a ambos..."- _Les contestó Candy muy divertida y conmovida por lo que decían de George...-

"_Lo ves jaja... Te oyes como Sophie... defendiéndose de ser la consentida... jaja... No te vayas a enojar Candy pero es la verdad..."- _Le dijo Richard riendo al oír la contestación de Candy...-

"_Jaja... lo ves te lo dije... Candy... ríndete... jaja... tenemos razón... jaja..."- _Le dijo Albert riendo pero con mucha dulzura...-

"_Si es verdad... – _les dijo sonriendo y profundamente conmovida y pensativa...- _George me quiere mucho... y sí... creo que soy su consentida... jaja...- _Les dijo a ambos admitiendo su derrota...-

Así pasaron una bonita tarde juntos... Almorzaron en una terraza que daba hacia fuera quedando los árboles frutales y los preciosos ciruelos en flor como paisaje para disfrutar... Después Rick les dijo que se tenía que retirar... y que había pasado una tarde increíble con los dos... Lo mismo le contestaron los rubios y Albert lo invitó a pasar ese fin de semana con ellos... Le pidió que llevara ropa cómoda y vaqueros porque irían de pesca... Rick quedó encantado con la invitación... y de nuevo les agradeció su hospitalidad... De Candy se despidió con un ligero beso en la mano y le recordó a Albert que su pupila era muy bonita... A lo que Albert asintió con una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Candy cuándo ésta se sonrojaba un poco por el cumplido...Albert la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla... Rick los vio conmovido y sonriendo se despidió de mano y con una palmada en la espalda de Albert... Después subió a su auto y se alejó en el horizonte...

Richard pensó que si tal vez Albert se hubiera ido... Hubiera de buena forma cortejado a Candy... A Candy le hubieran movido el piso fuertemente... Richard era de buen corazón y gentil en trato... muy similar a Albert... de muy buena familia y bien parecido... Claro que nadie se le compara a Albert... Richard pensó... -_Albert estaba con Candy-_ y veía que disfrutaban intensamente de su amor... Entendía porque Albert se veía tan enamorado y no pudo más que desear que algún día a él le pasara lo mismo...

Antes del anochecer regresó George... y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar Albert su opinión acerca de su pupilo...

"_Y bien... ¿qué te ha parecido mi brazo derecho...?"-_

"_Está un poco delgado... – _tocándole el brazo... – _ Jajaja... - _Los dosrieron ampliamente, y George le dio una pequeña palmada en el la espada...

_- Excelente George... ¿de dónde lo sacaste..? Es muy buen abogado... No sabía que contábamos con alguien así... Es sumamente educado y de muy buena familia... No lo sabría sino fuera porque trabaja para nosotros..."-_

"_Bueno, William, te diré que lo mandó un profesor mío de Harvard... Me pidió que le diera una oportunidad... Que no me iba a arrepentir... y la verdad es que no... Tiene excelentes referencias además de las que su familia le provee... Se graduó con honores y en este momento se encuentra haciendo un doctorado en leyes... Promete muchísimo... y no se si lo podremos retener a menos de que lo vuelvas tu socio..."-_

"_Vaya... si que es un erudito en su campo... Me parece que se la ofreceré cuando sea el momento... Me pareció muy honesto y tiene mucho de ti George... No sabía que tenías tan agradable secreto guardado a dos oficinas de la mía... jaja..."_

"_William... lo he estado preparando... algún día yo ya no podré trabajar y tú necesitas un brazo derecho, al igual que Candy... Él es una persona muy honorable... La educación que ha tenido es excelsa, además del ejemplo que ha recibido de su padre... El Honorable Juez Mc. Gregor, es implacable... Tiene un expediente intachable... y al igual que su hijo es doctor en leyes y miembro honorable del Máximo Colegio de Abogados de nuestro país... El hermano de Richard se llama igual que su padre Charles... se encuentra haciendo carrera para volverse Juez y parece que esperaban lo mismo de Richard. Increíblemente al pequeño Richard ese campo no le apasiona..."-_

"_Su familia es igual de linaje escocés y pertenecen al Clan Mc Gregor... Aunque ellos no lo dicen... Me costó trabajo averiguarlo... Ssabrás que no hay nada que se le pueda ocultar a la Familia Andrew de Escocia..."-_

"_George... has hecho muy bien tu trabajo... Como siempre tienes todas las referencias... Me parece que tenemos un futuro prospecto para ti... jaja... Tenemos un carácter muy afín... a Candy y a mí nos pareció sumamente agradable... Y espero que no te enojes...Le he pedido que esté presente en todas nuestras reuniones con nuestros socios al igual que en todas nuestras negociaciones... Quiero que lo prepares bien e incluso cuando tu no puedas, que prepare a Candy... Es muy inteligente y le puede enseñar mucho... Mencionó que ahora se encuentra poniendo al corriente a Archie... ayudándolo... Debe de ser profesor de él en la Universidad de Chicago... ya que él se encuentra en el doctorado..."-_

"_A decir verdad eso mismo te iba a pedir... Y si, Archie está muy contento con él y se llevan muy bien... Me parece que son buenos amigos...Incluso Richard lo ha ayudado a prepararse para diversos cursos y exámenes... y necesitaba desde hace mucho que él estuviera más involucrado, es sólo que no habíamos tenido suficiente tiempo para hablar. Me parece que si imparte una o dos clases en la Facultad... No estoy seguro de que Archie sea su alumno... De igual forma lo es a diario en la oficina... Desde hace mucho buscaba a alguien así para prepararlo, ya que sabía que no podría preparar a Candy y a Archie al mismo tiempo y además ver todo lo concerniente a tí William... Cada vez dependo más de él... Es un alivio contar con tu aprobación... Te hubiera persuadido hasta contar con ella... jaja..."-_

"_Lo sé George... Cuando se te mente algo en la cabeza difícilmente te puedo convencer de lo contrario... Tienes un ojo muy bueno para las personas... Confío plenamente en ti... Candy y yo lo invitamos a que pase con nosotros este fin de semana... Quiero conocerlo más y que afiancemos la relación de trabajo y la lealtad entre clanes... Ahora que sé que pertenece a los Mc. Gregor... "-_

"_William... tú y Candy trátenlo muy bien... Por favor no hagan locuras... porque ustedes dos juntos... Dios mío... jaja..."-_

"_George... si que nos conoces... jaja..."-_

"_Ahora vamos a cenar... Candy nos espera... y los demás claro está... jaja"-_

"_William traje esto para Candy... si la tratas bien igual y comparte contigo..."-_

"_George yo tenía razón... Candy es tu consentida...jaja"-_

"_No precisamente... pero es más fácil darle gusto que a ti... jaja..."_

"_Toc- Toc..."_

"_Adelante..."- _dijeron los dos juntos...

"_George y Albert... ¿esperan que cenemos a la medianoche?-"_ Les dijo Candy cerrándoles un ojo...-

"_Ya vamos Princesa y por cierto George te trajo esto y a mí nada... jaja..."-_

"_Oh... Gracias George..."- _Corrió y le dio un abrazo y luego molestando a Albert le dijo...- "_Será que no te ha traído nada porque te has portado mal... jaja... Si te portas bien tal vez te comparta..."-_

"_Dios... ahora sí que estarás insoportable... jaja..."- _Le dijo Albert con una mano sobre la cabeza de Candy...-

"_¡Albert!... Eres incorregible... Muchas gracias George como sabías que éstos chocolates eran mis favoritos... Son difíciles de conseguir... y además deliciosos... "-_

"_Lo sé... los he pedido para usted... Directos de la repostería St. Claire... cuídelos sino desaparecerán... jaja.."- _Le dijo George a Candy en un tono muy paternal... señalando a Albert con la mirada...-

"_Vaya... vaya... ahora sí lo he visto todo... George... aconsejando a Candy en mi contra... jaja... lo ves eres su consentida... jaja..."- _Le dijo Albert a Candy... tocando su mejilla...-

"_¡Albert!... Ahora ves porqué no te trajo nada... él es un hombre intachable... jamás me aconsejaría en tu contra..."- _Le dijo Candy a Albert guiñándole un ojo y tomada del brazo de George...-

"_William no seas celoso... ya traeré algo para ti... mientras tendrás que conseguir su perdón para que te comparta... jaja..."-_Le dijo George saliendo del despacho con Candy del brazo y sonriendo como cuando un padre consiente a un hijo y le da la mayor felicidad...-

"_Uff... ahora sí que estoy en aprietos... jaja... verdad Princesa..."-_Le dijo Albert a Candy viéndola con la mayor ternura...-

"_Muchos... jaja... Te tendré en consideración... jaja..."_- Le dijo Candy riendo divertida con George mientras ella se sentaba a la mesa... Albert y ella se sentaron juntos y se reían_.._. uno porque sabía que tenía razón al haberle dicho que era su consentida y la otra porque sabía que había perdido definitivamente el argumento...-

"_Albert... deberás hacer muchos méritos... para probar este manjar... jaja..."-_Le dijo sonriendo y señalando la caja de chocolates cerrada y oliendo el delicioso aroma...-

"_Ya pensaré en algo Princesa... jaja..."-_ Le dijo guiñándole el ojo...-

Empezaron a cenar ya todos en la mesa y tuvieron una bonita velada de nuevo... Siempre había de que hablar... incluso el Sr. Cartwright tenía muchas anécdotas de su juventud sumamente graciosas... En medio de la cena Albert le dijo al oído a Candy...- "_Mi amor... creo que sé cómo conseguir tu perdón..."-_ Con el tono más seductor...- "_Presumido..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo con un poco de color en sus mejillas...- "_No me equivoco o sí Princesa..."- _Le volvió a decir al oído sonriendo...- _"No... pero tendrán que ser muchos..."-_Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando su mano... Albert y ella cruzaron sus miradas y se detuvieron ahí sólo unos segundos... para después integrarse de nuevo a la plática... tomados de la mano bajo la mesa...

Al terminar de cenar se retiraron a sus habitaciones... Candy se despidió de todos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a George... al Sr. Cartwirght y a Jimmy... Después se retiró llevándose la hermosa caja con chocolates... y Albert muy solícito la acompañó a su habitación... Albert se introdujo discretamente y la tomó de la cintura...

"_Lista para perdonarme... mi amor..."-_

"_Lista..."_

Albert la tomó dándole un muy apasionado beso... Candy sintió que no le quedaba aire dentro... La besaba con infinita pasión acercándola cada vez más a él... Candy se dejó llevar... Su corazón parecía salirse y al mismo tiempo se sentía llena de una cálida ráfaga que la cubría completamente... haciendo que ella correspondiera ése beso... Él la siguió besando y la llevó hasta el sillón... junto a él y la siguió besando... Candy estaba perdida con los embriagantes besos de Albert... Finalmente se separaron, sintiendo quemar sus labios -"_Mi amor... creo que ya tengo tu perdón... preciosa... ¿no es verdad?..."- _Le preguntó separándose un poco y sonriéndole- "_Si... mi príncipe..."- _Le contestó ella hipnotizada por la mirada azul de Albert... Después ella abrió la caja con mucho cuidado, para no mencionar que le costaba trabajo no dejar ver el estremecimiento que le causaban los besos de Albert, y sacó un chocolate de avellana que sabía era el favorito de Albert... Tomó un pedazo...- _"Yo te lo daré... –_le dijo sonriendo- _Así que abre la boca..."- "Mmm... creo que dejaré que me consientas..."- _Candy depositó el pedazo que había cortado y Albert probó los dedos de Candy con su lengua uno a uno...- Candy sintió que una ráfaga la invadía y tomó otro pedacito... Albert se lo quitó y ahora él lo depositaba entre sus labios y Candy hizo lo mismo que Albert probó sus dedos uno a uno... cosa que a Albert lo elevó a las estrellas... Así se terminaron ese chocolate robándose pedazos uno al otro acompañado de intensos besos y un juego dulce e interminable con sus lenguas... y el sabor del chocolate derritiéndose en sus labios... Se apasionaron cada vez más, dándose los más intensos besos... Albert casi estaba encima de Candy y ella lo tenía tomado del cuello con los brazos... lo besaba lenta y profundamente... sintiendo los suaves labios de Albert... disfrutando cada momento... Albert se estaba en el cielo o un poco más lejos... Pero sabía que terminarían haciendo el amor así que se detuvo un momento, su corazón latía desenfrenado... – "_Candy... mi amor... sabes que te deseo, más que a nada en éste mundo... Sólo que no creo que sea el momento... debemos detenernos..."- _Candy estaba sonrojada de verdad. Por un momento pensó en seguir, su deseo se despertaba cada vez más, quería ser suya, y tenía miedo, además pensó que debía confesarle primero su amor...- "_Si... mi Príncipe... tienes razón... es sólo que me encantan tus besos... eso es todo..."- _Le dijo Candy cerca de sus labios depositando algunos pequeños y suaves en los labios de Albert...- _"Mi amor... a mi me fascinan los tuyos... ya encontraremos el momento perfecto... para ti y para mí... ahora descansa... vendré por ti mañana..."- _Le dijo incorporándose, rozando suavemente su nariz contra la suya, acariciándole la mejilla...- "_Está bien... te estaré esperando..."- _Le dijo Candy dándole un beso más en los labios... dejándolo sin aire para responderle... haciendo que Albert encontrara difícil contener los latidos de su corazón en el pecho... Se contemplaron un momento más haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran, mientras podían ver lo difícil que sería separarse ésa noche- "_Candy a este paso... no llegaré a mi habitación nunca... Te amo... princesa..."- _Le dijo dándole un beso más para después abrazarla y pegarla contra su pecho... Candy le dijo sonriendo... "_Mi dulce Albert... cada vez es más difícil dejarte de besar... Nunca quiero que terminen nuestros besos... Apenas te vas y te empiezo a extrañar..."- _Albert la miraba profundamente y le acariciaba sus rizos- _"A mí me pasa lo mismo... _– la besó de nuevo y besó el dorso de su mano- _Hasta mañana mi amor... este ha sido el chocolate más dulce y delicioso que he comido en mi vida..."- _Le dijo muy cerca de los labios... después la abrazó y la soltó despacio... Candy sólo pudo decir- "_Albert..."-_ en un susurro... después lo soltó y lo dejó salir, sintiendo que podía flotar. El aire de la habitación no era suficiente, tomó unas bocanadas grandes de aire, mientras se recargaba sobre su puerta... "_Albert... te amo... te amo tanto... Mi Príncipe... pronto muy pronto te haré saber todo lo que me haces sentir... Te llevarás una sorpresa... ¡Ahh...que feliz soy...!"- _Decía mientras giraba con los brazos abiertos para cambiarse... Un gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios carmesí... Se abrazaba a ella misma y volvía a dar de vueltas... Luego se acomodó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida... Ésa hermosa sonrisa seguía dibujada en su rostro...-

(...)

El fin de semana llegó y Richard muy temprano por la mañana arribó al Rancho Cartwright... El venía manejando desde Lakewood ya que George le propuso que pernoctara ahí y que saliera un poco antes del amanecer para el Rancho. A Rick le había parecido una excelente idea ya que el trayecto era largo...

Richard se presentó tal cual su anfitrión lo requirió llevaba unos vaqueros azules con una camisa de algodón con los puños arremangados... tirantes y botas... También llevaba un sombrero tipo panamá de color blanco...

Albert llevaba igualmente unos vaqueros... también de pierna ancha... una camisa blanca arremangada... con algunos botones desabrochados dejando ver su amplio y bronceado torso... un sombrero tipo vaquero... cinturón y botas...

Candy se arregló de la misma forma que Albert sólo que llevaba unos vaqueros un poco menos amplios, ajustados de la cadera y cintura... botas y una camisa de algodón blanco ajustada al cuerpo con cuello terminado con un delicado vuelo para terminar el cuello y la manga corta que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros... Amarró una pañoleta a su cabello de color blanca y llevaba un sombrero colgado del cuello, redondo tipo vaquero con una cinta beige que terminaba en un moño por detrás...

Jimmy y Tom los acompañarían también así es que todos se quedaron de ver para desayunar muy temprano... Después se encaminarían al lago en dónde se unía con un pequeño afluente del rió que bajaba de las montañas... que estaba más adelante siguiendo el camino hacia las caballerizas... pasando las naves en dónde guardaban al ganado... Era perfecto... había grandes árboles alrededor y un gran campo con flores silvestres y mucho pasto para caminar o hacer un día de campo... acordaron que comerían lo que pescaran...

Candy... Tom y Jimmy eran muy buenos para pescar... Albert y Rick no tanto... sobretodo Rick...

Por otro lado Candy y Albert decidieron que hablarían con Jimmy en la noche de ese día junto con Rick acerca de su adopción... Primero querían que se conocieran y tomaran más confianza para después poder abordar el tema sin que Jimmy se sintiera inhibido o cohibido por la presencia de Rick...

"_Buenos días Candy... William..."_

"_Buenos días Rick..."_- Le contestó Albert sonriendo con un apretón de manos...- "_Rick te presento a Tom y a Jimmy... son muy buenos amigos nuestros... Más bien son como hermanos para nosotros..."-_

"_Buenos días entonces soy Richard Mc. Gregor pero pueden llamarme Rick."-_Les dijo a Tom y a Jimmy saludándolos de mano.Después saludó a Candy depositando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano...

"_Buen día Rick... por favor pasa te estamos esperando para desayunar..."_

"_Sr. Cartwright él es Rick Mc. Gregor y a George ya lo conoces..."- _Le dijo Candy a Rick presentándolo a los demás presentes en la mesa...-

"_Mucho gusto de conocerlo Sr. Cartwright... George..."- _Les dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa y estirando su mando para saludar a todos... Al lado de George se encontraba el padre de Tom a quien también saludó... -

Se sentaron a desayunar y empezaron a conocerse unos a otros Jimmy y Tom le hicieron muchas preguntas y luego él a ellos... Por su parte Candy y Albert bromearon con él y con todos y hubo tiempo para una que otra anécdota... Después Rick le pregunto a George...

"_George... ¿nos acompañarás a pescar..?"-_

"_No... Richard el Sr. Cartwright me ha invitado a almorzar con él y con el Sr. Steve... Tenemos una partida de dominó pendiente y después una de poker inconclusa... jaja..."_

"_Vaya George veo que todos aquí te atienden muy bien...me da mucho gusto..."- _Haciendo una observación que le daba mucha alegría...

"_Gracias William... todos son muy amables conmigo... y se los agradezco..."- _Les contestó George sonriente...

"_Hijo es mejor que vayan ustedes y dejen a estos viejos en sus ocupaciones... jaja... Creo que es demasiada juventud para nosotros... jaja.."- _Le dijo el Sr. Cartwright a Albert y a Rick...-

"_En vista de que los mayores ya tienen su día planeado debemos apurarnos para llegar a nuestro destino..."- _Asintió Albert levantándose de la mesa y tomando la mano de Candy para que lo acompañara...-

"_Ahora nos retiramos y los veremos más tarde... George... Sr. Cartwright... Sr. Steve"-_Les dijo Candy asintiendo con la cabeza a los dos...-

"_Vayan hija y diviértanse mucho... anda Jimmy y tu también Tom... Rick llevarás a Café para que te acompañe... espero que te guste... es una yegua muy dócil... mi favorita..."- _Le dijo cariñosamente el Sr. Cartwirght a Rick...-

"_Muchas gracias Sr. Cartwirght... por el delicioso desayuno y por prestarme a Café..."-_Le dijo Rick sonriendo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia...-

"_Gracias por todo Sr. Cartwright... lo veremos más tarde...- _Le dijo Tom...- _Así es lo veremos más tarde... que se diviertan... George te advierto que el Sr. Cartwright nunca pierde en el dominó..."- _Le dijo Jimmy también haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose del lugar...-

"_Gracias Jimmy lo tendré en cuenta...jaja.. Ahora váyanse para que no se les haga tarde..."- _Les dijo George en un tono paternal como el que siempre usaba con Albert y Candy...-

Candy y Albert montaron a sus respectivos pura sangre Godo y Bella... Jimmy y Tom ya tenían a sus caballos preparados y Richard tuvo la oportunidad de cabalgar con Café... Llevaban muchas provisiones... y cañas de pescar para todos... Sara y su hermano John los acompañaron con una carreta pequeña con una canasta de provisiones... agua y demás cosas que iban a necesitar...

Albert y Candy iban a la cabeza conversando con Rick y de repente Candy a todos los retó a una carrera a todo galope para llegar al lugar... ella arrancó primero y los demás siguieron tras ella... Tom le estaba dando alcance y luego Albert se les emparejó para sorpresa de todos Jimmy estaba al parejo de Candy y los dos se reían para ver quien ganaba... Rick, Albert y Tom estaban casi pegados detrás de ellos... Albert sonreía al tiempo que contemplaba a su preciosa princesa cabalgar con sus rizos al aire y una bella sonrisa... Casi siempre quedaba hechizado con ella y la dejaba delante para admirarla... no muy adelante para que sintiera que no ganaría tan fácil... Después Tom... Jimmy y Rick se disputaban la punta... Candy estaba medio cuerpo atrás y justo cuando se aproximaban al lugar destino, Candy dio rienda suelta a su yegua y salió disparada ganándoles a todos... Todos los caballeros disputaron el segundo lugar... siendo Jimmy quien ganara... Después Albert seguido inmediatamente de Rick y al final Tom por un poco menos de medio cuerpo... Así que por motivos de honor digamos que fue un empate...

Candy sonreía feliz y daba vueltas con Bella orgullosa levantado su gran cuello para que reconocieran su triunfo...

"_Princesa... nos ganaste... eso no se va a quedar así... Te haremos competir en algo hasta que pierdas...jaja"- _Le dijo Albert en un tono muy dulce y volteando a ver a Tom y a Jimmy...

"_Candy nos ganaste... Reconozco que he perdido ante una dama... jaja aunque no es la primera vez... Mi hermana Susan es tan rápida como tú... jaja... Parecía que competía con ella... Es difícil ganarle pero no imposible... Deberás darnos la revancha...jaja..."- _Le dijo Rick a Candy muy divertido y tomando aire por la carrera...

"_Rick no sabía que tenías otra hermana aparte de Sophie... Me da gusto que te ganen... Así que ya deberías estar acostumbrado... jaja..."-_Le dijo Candy... jalando aire de la misma forma y riendo libremente...-

"_Si eso creo._.. _jaja... Aunque algunas veces yo gano... jaja..."- _Le contestó Rick riendo...

"_Rick, Albert._.. _Jimmy... No se preocupen hoy jugaremos baseball y Candy es un poco mala en eso... jaja...¿no es verdad Candy?...- _Le dijo Tom a los demás caballeros molestando a Candy como un hermano mayor... llevando grandes bocanadas de aire a sus pulmones...-

"_Tom._.._de verdad... Es maravilloso... hace mucho que no juego contigo... Albert y Rick deben ser mejores que yo... a decir verdad creo que cualquier persona es mejor que yo... jaja... Debo decir que me encanta el juego..."- _Le contestó Candy sonriendo y tomando un poco de aire...-

"_Entonces está decidido Princesa será nuestra revancha..."- _Le dijo Albert soltando una carcajada y viéndola con el más profundo amor... mientras terminaba de recuperar el aliento...-

"_Ahhh... Con que si... No recordaba lo malo que son todos juntos._.. _Sarita y yo les demostraremos... jaja..."- _Les dijo Candy divertida acomodando su sombrero y desmontando a Bella para que fuera a tomar agua del lago... nivelando por completo su respiración...-

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y desensillaron a los caballos para que corrieran y estuvieran revolcándose en el pasto y trotando al aire libre como criaturas de la naturaleza... Albert disfrutaba mucho de esos paseos... Lo regresaban a la vida... Le inyectaban energía... Esa energía que hacía tanto había sentido perdida por tanto estar en la oficina... y viajando... Para él era un regalo poder disfrutar al lado de Candy... Si había trabajado y supervisado varias cosas... Era diferente... lo hacía con todo el gusto del mundo y con todo el tiempo del mundo... Siempre se le veía sonriendo y ocupado en algo al igual que a Candy...

Se prepararon todos y ayudaron a Sara y John a bajar algunas cosas de la carreta y arreglaron todo... Sara había empacado diferentes refrigerios... y Candy y ella habían hecho un postre para disfrutar por la tarde... Bajaron las cañas de pescar y cada quien le dieron una... Luego Tom, Candy y Jimmy... Se quitaron las botas y se remangaron los pantalones... Colocaron sus cañas cerca de un tronco que estaba atravesado a la orilla del lago y ahí las dejaron... Tom llevaba suficientes anzuelos para todos y le ayudó a Rick y a Albert a colocarlos en las cañas...

Albert y Rick se sentaron en la orilla... y se quedaron a ver si pescaban algo... Mientras Candy le pidió a Sarita que practicara con ella y los chicos, incluyendo a John, un poco de baseball... Sara y Tom eran jóvenes y se sentían halagados de que la Srita Andrew les compartiera en su diversión...

Tom llevaba un regalo para Candy y otro para Jimmy... Fue a su caballo que también era un pura sangre, Swift era su nombre. Era completamente negro brilloso de la raza nativa de América... el Mustang... Lo terminó de desensillar y de una de las bolsas laterales sacó dos gorras de jugadores de baseball con la "S" bordada en el frente... Eran blancas con rayas verticales y pertenecían a uno de los equipos de baseball de Chicago los White Sox o Medias Blancas... Candy y Albert eran fanáticos de ese equipo al igual que Jimmy y Tom... Candy quedó encantada con su regalo era una gorra blanca que llegaba un poco arriba de sus orejas y tenía una visera no muy grande blanca y que recordaba mucho a las gorras de vestir que se usaban en esos años... Jimmy igualmente sin perder un segundo se la puso... Le agradecieron a Tom por su regalo ambos con un abrazo... Sacaron las pelotas para jugar, los guantes y los bates de base... Sara para su sorpresa era bastante buena al igual que John... cuando fue el turno de Candy hasta Albert reía era bastante mala... Difícilmente le pegaba a la bola. Tom y Jimmy eran muy pacientes y Tom le dijo... – "_Candy... en este tiempo tú serás mi aprendiz... Verás como te vuelves mejor cada vez... Aunque no siempre te quiero en mi equipo... jaja... Algunas veces quiero ganar... jaja..."- _Le dijo lanzándole la bola suavemente para que pudiera pegarle..-

"_¡Tom ahora te voy a enseñar que no soy tan mala como crees... jaja...!"_-Y Candy por fin le dio a la pelota y la lanzó lejos... No tan lejos como Sara, si lo suficiente para correr y que no la poncharan...-

Candy... Tom, Jimmy, Sara y John siguieron jugando y lazándose la bola... Cambiaron equipos y así pasaron toda la mañana... muy divertidos y queriendo siempre aventajar al otro... Molestándose como hermanos y riendo al mismo tiempo de sus fallas y ocurrencias... Se habían barrido... lanzado al suelo... En fin estaban hechos una bola de tierra pero jugaron felices como cuándo Candy y Tom eran niños...

Albert y Rick los veían desde la orilla del lago y los apoyaban o reían de las ocurrencias y errores que cometían...

Rick le dijo- "_William... estás en muchos problemas..."- _viendo a Candy correr y apoyar a Sara...-

"_Si creo que tengo serios problemas... jaja"- _Le dijo riendo y tocando su cabeza...-

"_Me da gusto por ustedes... Candy es muy buena... y tu estás enamorado... jaja... el gran Sir William Albert Andrew... está en serios aprietos..."- _Le decía atacado de la risa...-

"_Ahhh... Es verdad... desde hace tanto que estoy enamorado de ella... y ahora que soy correspondido... pues que te puedo decir... somos muy felices..."-_Le dijo sonriendo admirando la hermosura y la figura de Candy...-

"_Se ve... y ella también está igual que tu... les deseo lo mejor..."- _Le dijo sinceramente viéndolo a los ojos...- "_William... ¿puedo preguntarte algo..?"-_

"_Si... claro lo que sea..."- _Le contestó Albert un poco sorprendido pero de buena gana...-

"_¿Por qué ya no te fuiste._..._ a Zaire... estabas ilusionado con tu viaje...?"- _Le preguntó curioso pero respetuosamente...-

"_La verdad._.._"-_

"_Sólo si tu quieres contarme..."-_

"_Lo que pasó era que me embarcaría en ésa expedición para olvidar a Candy...Si así como lo oyes...- _sus ojos reflejaban tristeza cuando se lo decía-_ Hacía mucho que yo la amaba y no era correspondido... Sabía o eso pensaba que me quería como a un hermano... Un día antes de zarpar fui a avisarle que me iba de negocios y que no tenía fecha de regreso... Lo que pasó me sorprendió aún más... Ella no me rechazó y decidimos venir aquí para que yo descansara... Ahora lo veo todo tan lejano... Estuve mucho tiempo en la oscuridad... Después de poner las cosas en claro Candy me pidió una oportunidad para descifrar sus sentimientos y aquí estamos..."- _Le contestó Albert serio con ese tono de voz que siempre lograba calmar el corazón de Candy...-

"_William._.._ yo tampoco me hubiera ido... Si tuviera una novia tan bonita como ella... con todo el respeto que se merece, no querría separarme...- _Le aseveró con una gran sonrisa, muy sincero le confesó Rick a Albert...-

"_Jaja._.._ Ahora que lo dices... si ya somos novios... y no puedo esperar a que nos casemos... Pronto tendrás noticias... No le digas nada a Candy quiero que sea una sorpresa..."-_Le decía Albert riendo y con cara de que iba a hacer una travesura...-

"_No le diré nada._.._ jaja... Veo que enserio te traen de bajada... jaja... Verás que todo sale bien... y¿ te digo algo sin que te ofendas..?"- _Le dijo divertido...-

"_Si._.._dime..."-_

"_Qué bueno que se arreglaron sino hubieras tenido serios problemas para evitar que la cortejaran y más contigo lejos... jaja... Si creo que te conozco hubieras regresado... en ese momento... jaja..."-_

"_Jaja... Antes de irme había tomado la resolución de dejarla para que fuera cortejada por quien ella quisiera... Pero aquí entre amigos te digo que no se que hubiera hecho... Los celos me hubieran carcomido... jaja... Candy no sabe... jaja... Y yo fui muy iluso al pensar que la olvidaría... Es imposible... Mmm, creo que, como tu bien me lo dijiste estoy en graves aprietos... jaja..."_

"_Candy te hará muy feliz William... no lo dudes... Oye por cierto ¿conoces a la Srita Mc. Phearson?.."-_

"_Eh... si... es Zoologa... y es hija de uno de los banqueros importantes de Nueva York. Son socios nuestros de nuestras filiales en ese estado...¿por qué? "_

"_Hace poco vino a la oficina demandando información sobre tu paradero... Al parecer se iba a unir a tu expedición al África y había conseguido el permiso de su padre y del grupo de científicos... Dijo que no zarpó porque te estaba esperando, que habías prometido ir con ella... y que no le habías dado razón de tu paradero... Al parecer se enteró de tu viaje a pesar de todo el sigilo que guardamos... Se fue muy enojada porque le dije que seguramente tú te habías enterado que ella iría y que habías decido dejarle tu lugar... Además de que surgieron negocios urgentes en el extranjero... Le reiteré varias veces que desconocía tu paradero... Así que se fue muy enojada y dijo que pondría una queja para reportar mi comportamiento... Mmm... si supiera que la queja la voy a recibir yo... jaja..."-_

"_Esa Srita es muy persistente... Estuvo en la fiesta de Candy y me pidió que la dejara acompañarme... Le aseveré que iba a viajar sólo y que tal vez y sólo tal vez en otra ocasión sería... Parece que se encaprichó con la idea... Seguro su padre tuvo que persuadir al profesor de la facultad para obligar al grupo de científicos a llevarla... Te presionó para que le dieras razón y pudiera venir a buscarme... Estoy seguro de que si su padre se enteró que yo iba... pues no le pareció tan mala idea y le dio el permiso... Es muy buena zoóloga y es algo desinhibida para una mujer de su edad... Puede llegar a intimidar... jaja... No sabía con quien trataba... jaja... Por la queja rómpela en cuanto la recibas..."_

"_Pues eso iba a hacer exactamente... romperla al recibirla... jaja... William no te preocupes que yo soy una tumba... Nadie sabrá por mí que tú estás aquí... y déjame decirte que creo que la Srita Mc. Phearson... te ve con otros ojos... jaja.. Te hubieras metido en un serio aprieto de haber ido a Zaire... jaja..."_

"_Rick... no molestes... jaja... Son sólo caprichos de niñas ricas... jaja... y que no te oiga Candy... jaja... uff... sino... jaja... Ahora sí estaría en problemas... jaja..."- _Le decía en broma y relajado...riendo de las locuras de algunas mujeres sólo para hacerse de su fortuna... Las cosas siempre son por algo... se decía... -_Candy... que tonto fui... al pensar en dejarte... Te amo tanto... Mi preciosa me has dado el mejor regalo y el único que quería... tu amor..._- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...

"_Rick._..¿_conoces a la Familia O_'_Brien de Florida...? La hija del Sr. O'Brien es muy buena amiga nuestra... Me dices que tu padre es Juez de ese estado... Debes de conocerlos ya que el papá de Patty es Doctor en Leyes y tiene una gran firma en Londres... Es una familia importante de Inglaterra y Escocia... tienen unas propiedades muy grandes en Florida..."_

"_Que si los conozco... la esposa del Sr. O'Brien es íntima amiga de mi madre... Se ven muy seguido aunque a su hija no la conozco... Cuando ellos llegaron a América a refugiarse de la guerra yo me fui para estudiar leyes... y pues nunca coincidimos... Cuando ellos van yo estoy aquí... al que veo muy seguido es al Sr. O'Brien... Ésta semana va a dar una conferencia en la Facultad Archie y yo tenemos que asistir obligatoriamente y créeme los dos estamos emocionados por ir es de verdad un erudito... es muy inteligente y agudo... Tiene el respeto del gremio... Se la pasa de universidad en universidad... aquí y en otras partes del mundo... A lo mejor es por eso que nunca he conocido a su hija... La mayoría de las veces lo veo a él y su familia rara vez lo acompaña..."_

"_Pues yo hubiera pensado que si la conocías... siendo que son cercanos... ¿Acaso no la viste en la presentación de Candy?..."_

"_William me fue imposible asistir... Ése fin de semana era el cumpleaños de mi padre... Creo que no recuerdas pero me diste licencia por cinco días para ir a Florida... jaja..."- _Albert se rió por su falta de memoria...-

"_Jaja... Entonces debes de haberla visto con Annie... ¿conoces a la esposa de Archie?"- _

"_Si... es una linda esposa la de Archie...Siempre tiene una sonrisa para nosotros aunque somos muy ruidosos...jaja... Los jueves Archie nos invita a jugar poker... Por cierto ¿nunca has ido para jugar con nosotros...? A mi y a algunos amigos de él de la universidad...nos reunimos en su casa. La pasamos siempre muy bien y Annie es siempre una buena anfitriona... A veces quiero que mi hermana Susan sea así de dócil. Francamente considero difícil que ahora las mujeres sean así... Archie es afortunado... sabes..." _

"_Jajaja... Si es verdad Annie es de muy buen corazón y es una hermana para Candy al igual que Patty... No puedo creer que ni siquiera la hayas visto en casa de los Britter..."- _Le decía sorprendido...-

"_Mmm... hace como dos meses Archie y yo estábamos preparando un examen con sínodo...Iban a ser cinco examinadores diferentes... y ella llegó por Annie... Me sorprendió que una chica condujera un automóvil... Se fueron rápido, estaban organizando la fiesta de Candy ¿no es verdad?"-_

"_Veo que te enteras de todo... jaja... pues que pena que no se hayan conocido... El día que la conozcas te caerá muy bien... Es igual de inteligente que su padre... jaja... Ella ayudaba a estudiar a Candy en sus días en el Colegio Sn. Pablo... jaja... Y ahora que lo mencionas, Archie no me ha invitado al póquer, cuestión que le reclamaré... jaja... No te creas, pienso que es porque paso cada minuto libre que tengo con Candy... Ahh... a veces viajar tanto y trabajar sin descanso no me deja lugar a nada... Me imagino que no quiso presionar sabiendo lo ocupado que estoy o estamos mejor dicho...jaja... Prometo ir un día... "_

"_Te esperaremos... Ohh, esto te va a encantar, porque sé que Maxi Rippendale no es de tus personas favoritas. La Srita O'Brien... quiero decir Patty, rechazó a Maxi Rippendale... El tipo es un completo imbécil... Debías de haberlo visto... estaba furioso... jaja... es un idiota..."-_Le dijo recordando y orgulloso de Patty que aunque no la conocía ya le caía bien por haber puesto en su lugar a ese pedante...-

"_Jaja._.._Patty hizo eso... jaja... No lo sabía... Es bueno tener al Times a mi lado... jaja... Maxi es un idiota... ¿tú como lo sabes...?"-_Le preguntó Albert intrigado...-

"_Estuvo cortejando a mi hermana Susan... Jamás le hizo caso... Ella es la mejor amiga de la hermana de Máxi... Pauline; es como una hermana para nosotros... Nos conocemos desde niños ya que nuestras propiedades en Florida están una junto a la otra... y pues fue inevitable... Hubo un día que quiso propasarse con Susan y ella lo rechazó... Desde entonces yo no lo aguanto... Su familia y su hermana no tienen la culpa... Así que me da gusto por Patty... Ese patán no cambia... se meterá en muchos problemas... "_

"_Ahora si que estoy boquiabierto... tu sabes de todo y de todos... jaja..."-_

"_Si bueno... George me da muchas invitaciones a las que tú no puedes asistir... si fueras a todas jamás terminarías y allí se sabe todo... Casi siempre me encuentro con amigos de la familia o profesores o socios o gente con la que trabajamos... jaja... Soy tus oídos... Así me llama George... y yo me divierto... jaja..."-_Le contó divertido cómo es que ayudaba a George a cubrirle las espaldas...-

"_George._.._siempre cuidando de mí... Gracias Rick... ahora sé que tienes toda mi confianza..."- _Le dijo Albert estrechando su mano-

"_De nada_... _aunque lo hago con gusto...jaja... Cómo te dije me divierte muchísimo"- _Le dijo regresándole el apretón... Sólo de ver los chismes que algunas señoras de alta sociedad se jactaban de decir. Eso lo educaba cada vez más hacia la hipocresía que existía en ésos círculos. Al principio le asqueaba, pero ahora sólo le causaba mucha risa, la poca imaginación de las personas y lo poco que tenían que hacer, cómo para sólo hablar de semejantes tonterías...-

"_William ¿sabes que Tom estudia Economía en la universidad_...?_ Va entre semana y toma varios cursos... Se de muy buena fuente que es muy trabajador... Sólo tiene tiempo para estudiar y dedicarse al negocio de su familia... Parece que su padre no sabe... Me da gusto por él... a veces los padres no entienden lo que nosotros queremos..."- _Le dijo viendo a Tom jugar... se sentía orgulloso de ese muchacho...-

"_¡Qué_! _Está estudiando economía... ¿y a que hora lo hace...? ¡Eso es una gran sorpresa... Rick...!- _Le decía con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿_Cómo sabías de él... seguro que le has visto en el campus... ¿no es verdad?- _Le preguntó Albert sorprendidísimo...-

"_Si lo he visto_..._pero lo he visto más en casa de los Rippendale... Pauline, la hermana de Maxi, está enamorada de él... Ella estudia economía... Su padre consintió que estudiara... Ella me pidió ayuda para hablar con su padre... Lo hice y mi padre también habló con él... le dijimos que sería una ventaja, ya que ella le podría ser de gran ayuda así que lo permitió... Está en el mismo año que Tom y siempre lo invita a su casa para que se quede los días que va a la universidad... Deberías ver a Tom... se comporta y se viste como un dandy... Es otra persona en ese lugar... y sé por ella que estudia mucho... Yo imagino que Tom siente algo por ella... algo más fuerte que amistad... No se atreve a decirle... a lo mejor le impone la fortuna de los Rippendale... Nunca hemos hablado... Pauline y él pasan mucho tiempo juntos y cuando los veo no hablamos de eso..."- _Le dijo calmadamente a Albert... como si fuera noticia de todos los días...-

"_¡Cielo Santo!... Tú si que sabes la vida de todos... No nos podemos descuidar o tú serás el primero en enterarte...jaja... Rick y ¿porqué pretendieron que no se conocían... esta mañana?- _Le preguntó Albert un poco desconcertado...-

"_William._.._Tom no quiere que nadie se entere... ¿cómo nos vamos a conocer él y yo... sino es por la Facultad...?"- _Le dijo divertido...-

"_Es verdad._.. _Pues ahora me haces estar más orgulloso de él... Es un gran chico y lo quiero como un hermano... le ofreceré la mansión de Chicago ó lo ayudaré de alguna forma para hacerle más fácil la vida..."- _Le dijo Albert con un tono pensativo...-

"_Ahora que ya lo sabes habla con él y dile que yo le puedo ofrecer quedarse en el apartamento de mi familia en Chicago._.._ Es bastante grande es un penthouse de dos pisos y medio con terraza... No es para presumir, es para que sepas que estaría bien... Tengo siempre por órdenes de mi madre a una mucama y a una ama de llaves... Ya ves cómo son las madres... Creo que no iba a dormir de pensar que estaría sólo en la ciudad lejos de ellos... jaja... En realidad creo que Tom tendría más confianza quedándose en mi casa que en la de los Rippendele... A veces veo que siente que puede llegar a incomodar a la familia de Pauline... Ella y su madre lo estiman mucho y se ha ganado el respeto del padre de Pauline... Yo no tengo tanta confianza con él, así que no se lo podía ofrecer antes... y si decide irse a tu mansión pues que mejor... Aunque conociéndolo no va a querer si tú o Candy o alguien que conozca no está ahí... Tú y Candy hablen con él y me dicen... Él y Pauline hacen una buena pareja y sería una forma de ayudarlo para que se sienta menos presionado..."- _Le dijo a Albert con la preocupación de un hermano mayor... –

"_Rick, veo que andas de celestino... jajaja... Me alegra que seas un buen amigo... Tom es afortunado de tenerte cerca... Le preguntaré pero tú debes estar presente quiero que él sepa que cuenta con nuestro apoyo y con el tuyo... Lo veremos esta noche regresando a la casa y así sirve que hablamos con Jimmy de una vez... ¿te parece...?"- _Le dijo Albert como si hablara con su hermano-

"_Hecho... William... Creo que la caña de Candy pescó algo..."- _Le dijo señalando la caña...

Rick y Albert ésa mañana se habían puesto al tanto de todo. Al parecer el estar lejos le ayudaba más, que al estar presente entre tanto cotilleo. Odiaba eso y Rick era muy bueno para sacarle información a las personas. La estrategia de George era excelente. Se sintió mucho más cómodo y tranquilo de saber que George y Richard junto con Candy estarían al frente, en su ausencia.

...


	9. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Formando Lazos**

-_¡Candy!... Tú caña se mueve- _La llamó Albert dirigiéndose a recoger la caña...-

Todos voltearon a ver las cañas y Candy corrió para sacar la suya... Tom y Jimmy iban detrás...

¡_Ohh... Gracias Albert..!- _Le contestó Candy sacándose las botas y arremangando su pantalón para sacar lo que había pescado...-

¡_Mira Candy... le dijo Jimmy... las otras también se mueven...!- _Le decía Jimmy aventando las botas en el aire y corriendo a sacar la suya...-

¡_Jimmy apurémonos...!- _Le dijo Candy corriendo sobre el tronco y tomando su caña ayudada por Albert... Entre los dos sacaron lo que Candy había pescado... Era una trucha bastante grande... que se movía de un lado al otro... de no ser por Albert se habría ido... Jimmy y Tom sacaron las suyas y todavía eran más grandes que la de Candy...

Una vez que tuvieron a sus presas fuera del agua... Tom aproximó la cesta y para su sorpresa estaba vacía...

"_Albert y Rick... veo que han trabajado duro toda la mañana... jaja..."- _Les dijo Tom con cara de sorpresa...-

"_Jaja... han estado como dos abuelitas hablando toda la mañana... jaja..."- _Les dijo Candy riendo y revisando sus cañas...-

"_No es verdad Princesa... jaja... no hemos tenido suerte...jaja..."- _Le contestó Albert divertido...-

"_Así es Candy... a los peces sólo les gustan sus cañas... jaja"- _Le dijo Rick riendo...-

"_Albert y Rick...por haber estado hablando toda la mañana... jaja... ustedes han espantado a sus peces... jaja..."- _Les dijo Candy en tono de regaño pero muy dulcemente y a la vez regalándole un guiño a Albert...-

"_Jaja... es verdad... jaja... ahora deben de dejar las cañas solas... no sea que espanten hasta los peces más pequeñitos... jaja..."- _Les dijo Tom muy divertido y molestándolos por supuesto...-

"_Albert... todo está en ubicar la caña... ven conmigo..."- _Le dijo Candy...-

"_Y tú ven conmigo Rick"- _ le dijo Jimmy...

"_Albert... es mejor que la coloques cerca de una roca grande o debajo de un tronco como la mía... Ahí siempre hay comida para peces... Ese es el secreto..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo y muy divertida... tomando la caña de Albert... y colocándola un poco más adentro cerca de una gran roca en el río...-

"_Ohh... gracias Princesa... ahora veo que además de buena enfermera también eres buena pescando..."- _Le dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas haciendo que Candy se sonrojara un poco...-

"_Albert... compórtate... No es para tanto..."- _Le decía acercando su mano a su mejilla...-

"_Jaja... Candy... pareces una niña pequeña cuando te sonrojas... jaja..."- _Le dijo muy cerca del oído para después asegurar su caña y dirigirse hacia dónde estaban los demás... Candy sólo pudo ruborizarse más y le dijo...-

"_Albert... eres malo... haces que sonroje aún mas...jaja..."- _Le contestó volteando a ver al río para que los demás no la vieran... Albert río un poco más fuerte y se acercó por detrás para rodearla con sus brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla...-

"_Jaja._.._Princesa... me encanta cuando te sonrojas..."- _Le dijo al oído... a lo que Candy sólo pudo responder incendiándose de la cara...-

"_!Sr. Andrew... ahora estoy como un tomate por su culpa...!"- _Le dijo tratando de ocultar su rubor... ofreciéndole una sonrisa-

"_Princesa... ya no te diré nada... Ahora veme para que se te baje el color..."- _Le seguía diciendo mientras la sostenía de la cintura por detrás cubriendo con su cuerpo la cara de Candy a los demás...-

"_Albert... tú si que sabes ponerme colorada... jaja..."- _Se tocaba la cara sintiendo que le bajaba el color...-

"_Princesa... ya estás mejor... Me da orgullo hacer que te sonrojes...jaja"- _Le dijo tocándole la nariz y viéndola directamente a los ojos...-

"_Ohh Albert... me harás sonrojar de nuevo..."- _Le dijo mientras de daba un beso en la mejilla y se encaminaba a ver a los demás...-

Jimmy ayudó a Rick a colocar su caña bajo un tronco distinto que se encontraba un poco más alejado... Después regresaron y se unieron al grupo... Rick y Albert ahora estaban jugando con Tom, Jimmy y John... Albert quiso ayudar a Candy... pero ella no lo dejó ya que le recordaba que él estaba de vacaciones y que además Tom y Jimmy querían jugar con él... A lo que Albert cual niño pequeño sintió algo de alivio y se fue para disfrutar de jugar al baseball entre amigos...

Candy y Sara se retiraron para empezar a preparar todo para el almuerzo... John se les unió más tarde para ayudarlas a mover las cosas más pesadas y para preparar una pequeña fogata en dónde freirían sus pescados... Mientras ellos acomodaban todo... Jimmy, Tom, Rick y Albert seguían jugando... Candy le prestó su gorra a Albert y se colocó su bonito sombrero para poder seguir bajo el sol sin que le salieran más pecas...

Llevaban refrigerios para todos... rodajas de manzanas... naranjas y uvas para refrescarse... Sara ayudó a Candy a partir y preparar los aperitivos... Al cabo de una hora ya casi tenían todo listo...

Bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles más altos colocaron la mesa... las sillas portátiles y un bonito mantel a cuadros azules...

Llevaban... queso... vino... pan... algo de carnes frías. Candy y Sara prepararon limonada para todos... Dejaron rebanadas de manzana, gajos de naranja y uvas... todo para empezar... Después los hombres del grupo fueron a buscar leña para el fuego y al cabo de un rato ya todos se encontraban comiendo y descansando bajo el árbol... Las cañas de Albert y Rick después de un tiempo se movían... La caña de Albert tenía atrapada a una trucha más pequeña que la de Candy... pero lo que los hizo reír hasta las lágrimas fue la trucha de Rick... la cual era sumamente pequeña... Al final Tom la soltó y la regresó al agua... Gracias a que Tom y Jimmy volvieron a colocar sus cañas no murieron de hambre... Cuando terminaron su almuerzo, Sara calentó un poco de agua y les ofreció té o café y el postre que habían hecho por la mañana... Era una pequeña tarta de frutas... que los refrescó bastante...

Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron ir a caminar a recorrer el lugar... Era muy bello... tenían muchos árboles alrededor con una pequeña senda por la que caminaron hasta llegar a una de las orillas del río... Había rocas y el agua que corría era transparente... Descansaron bajo un árbol que tenía raíces muy grandes que se prolongaban hasta la orilla... Jimmy y Candy treparon al árbol hasta las ramas más altas... y se quedaron contemplando el paisaje... el río se unía más adelante con un caudal más grande el cual terminaba dando la vuelta y se alcanzaba a vislumbrar el lago... Delante se contemplaban las grandes hectáreas verdes recordando semejando las praderas de Escocia... las cuales estaban rodeadas por árboles y terrenos con subidas y bajadas... a lo lejos se veían las montañas... las cuáles se percibían pequeñas desde esa distancia. Tom, Albert y Rick se quedaron abajo. Rick estaba un poco preocupado por los trepadores... Albert y Tom lo tranquilizaron... Tom le describió el Gran Árbol de la colina de Pony el cual era unos diez metros más alto... Rick se quedó estupefacto al oír los relatos de Tom y pareciera que palidecía un poco, lo que a Albert le causó mucha gracia... Albert llamó a Candy pero parecía no escucharlos por lo que subió por ellos y alcanzó a Candy hasta las ramas más altas... Jimmy comenzó a bajar y se encontró con Albert en su descenso... Candy y Albert se quedaron contemplando el paisaje y sin hablar recordaban los momentos que habían compartido en la copa de un árbol, una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros... Albert rodeó con su brazo a Candy y después le dio un apasionado beso... Candy colocó la palma de su mano en el precioso rostro de Albert y se perdieron unos instantes... llegando al azul del cielo... Se abrazaron y se quedaron un momento así... Después bajaron y Albert ayudó a Candy y la recibió en sus brazos como todo un caballero y Candy con un sutil rubor le agradeció... Regresaron con Sara y John y los ayudaron a terminar de recoger todo... Los últimos rayos del sol resplandecían y tornaban todo color rojizo cuando ellos ya se encontraban en sus caballos ensillados y dirigiéndose a la casa principal para cambiarse y descansar un poco antes de la cena...

Al llegar a la casa se dirigieron a sus habitaciones... Tom se iba a quedar ese día en el Rancho así que el Sr. Cartwright les facilitó las otras habitaciones para huéspedes... Eran dos habitaciones una junto a la otra un poco más pequeñas que la de George... pero igual de bonitas... con madera pulida... pisos de madera... vigas en los techos y muebles tipo rústicos muy bonitos... Todas tenían grandes ventanales y unas pequeñas ventanas abajo que se abrían para dejar correr el aire... Al igual todas poseían gran vista al bosque y a la propiedad... con hermosas cortinas de encaje blanco... y unas más gruesas de color café oscuro... En la planta baja había un baño de visitas y dos baños completos uno entre las habitaciones de George y la de Rick y el otro al final del pasillo...

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones... se asearon y descansaron un momento... Conforme fueron estando listos se fueron integrando con los que se encontraban en el salón de juegos... George, el Sr. Cartwright y el Sr. Steve... Candy y Albert eran los últimos... Albert no había bajado porque estaba esperando a Candy... Le dio un tiempo razonable y tocó a su puerta...

-"_Toc-Toc-"_

_-"Si adelante..."_

_-"Mi amor... te ves muy linda..."-_Candy llevaba una falda de lino rosa claro con mucho vuelo y una blusa de lino blanca con los hombros descubiertos de amplio peto con terminación bordada en flores y muy ceñida al cuerpo al igual que la falda... Llevaba una cinta rosa en el cabello y unas zapatillas para caminar rosas del mismo color... En la cintura tenía la falda una cinta de satín rosa que terminaba en un lazo por detrás... Se veía muy bonita... Llevaba unos pequeños aretes dorados con una cadena de oro y una réplica de una rosa de color rosa en el cuello... Se había puesto una nueva esencia de vainilla con esencia de flor de pera... Era realmente exquisita y muy sutil...Había puesto un brillo rosado en sus labios... Albert quedó muy impresionado...-

"_Gracias... tú también te ves muy bien... como siempre..."- _Albert llevaba un pantalón de algodón beige con zapatos cafés y una camisa blanca de manga larga de algodón... cinturón haciendo juego y la pañoleta que Candy le había regalado en el cuello... Candy corrió y lo abrazó...-

"_Mi amor... cada día estás más bonita... creo que no vas a bajar... no quiero que nadie te vea..."- _Le dijo al oído suavemente y abrazándola cubriéndola completamente con sus brazos como quedándose con ella...-

"_Albert... jaja... ¿acaso no recuerdas que me arreglo siempre para ti?"-_ Le dijo Candy al oído y después le dio un suave beso en los labios...-

"_Candy... te amo... y te recuerdo que quiero a mi mujercita sólo para mí..."-_Le dijo muy cerca de los labios para después robarle un beso aproximando el mentón de Candy con la punta de sus dedos...-

"_Albert... jaja...eres tremendo..."- _Le dijo Candy colocando las manos en su pecho y viéndolo profundamente con una sonrisa...-

"_Candy... robas todo el aire que puedo respirar... no me veas así..."- _Le dijo Albert robándole otro beso y recorriendo su cuello con una de sus manos...-

"_Albert... no es justo... no tengo otros ojos... jaja..."-_ Le dijo Candy dándole la más dulce de sus miradas...-

"_Princesa... por favor ya no me veas así o no podré dejar de besarte... sabes que amo tus ojos..."-_Le dijo Albert de nuevo rozando sus labios con los de ella para después volverla a besar...-

"_Ohh... Albert... basta... jaja... o no bajaremos nunca jaja..."- _Le dijo Candy en medio del beso...-

"_Mi amor antes de bajar necesito hablar contigo..."- _Le contestó Albert de nuevo saboreando sus labios y arrancándole otro beso...-

"_¿De qué... mi Príncipe...?- _Le dijo Candy sin separarse besándolo tranquilamente y tomando la camisa con sus manos...-

"_Candy... yo... yo... tengo que hablarte de Tom y de Jimmy... es algo importante..."- _Le dijo muy suave acercándola más hacia él... había detenido un poco el beso y ahora Candy se perdía en el azul de Albert...-

"_Si..."- _Reparó Candy volviendo a colocar un dulce beso en los tiernos labios de Albert...-

"_Princesa... me encantan tus labios..."-_

"_Y a mi los tuyos..."-_Candy lo siguió besando y después se separó un poco y cerca de sus labios le dijo...-

"_Me decías..."- _Ahora ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura y se encontraba a unos centímetros de los labios de su príncipe... Albert la miró fijamente y después la llevó a que sentarse un momento en la orilla de la cama... Candy se sentó y subió sus piernas rodeándolas con su falta y uno de sus brazos-

"_Esto es una gran noticia... me lo contó Rick en la mañana..."- _Albert se sentó recargando un brazo al lado para sostenerse y poder hablar, teniéndola de frete... Empezó a contarle lo que Rick le había comunicado por la mañana... incluso de la familia y la amiga de Tom... Pauline... Después hablaron de Jimmy y de cómo se lo iban a decir y le comunicó que quería darle el apoyo a Tom para que se quedara en la mansión de Chicago o para que se quedara con Rick... dependiendo de lo que él escogiera... Candy escuchaba embelesada a Albert... sentía una inmensa alegría por Tom y sabía que su padre podría llegar a ser algo necio... Pero nada importaba... Tom se estaba preparando para ser un hombre de negocios y llevar un día el legado de su padre... Candy estaba orgullosa de su hermano y por supuesto que lo quería ayudar... Albert y ella acordaron hablar con él en el despacho y después con Jimmy.

"_¡Ohh, que alegría_ _me da por Tom...!- _Le dijo Candy abrazándolo...-

"_Si Princesa... esto es una gran noticia... Ahora bajemos y hablamos con él"-_ Le dijo tomándola de las piernas y cargándola hasta la puerta... Depositó un suave beso en los labios de Candy y después la bajó... sonriendo... Candy sólo pudo sonreír y sostenerse de su cuello... sintiéndose en una nube en brazos de Albert...-

"_Vamos Candy._._. nos esperan..."- _Le dijo Albert colocándola suavemente en el piso... y abriendo la puerta...-

"_Vamos._.._mi Príncipe..."- _Le dijo Candy tocando con la punta de su dedo la nariz de Albert y ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa...-

Bajaron y los alcanzaron en el salón de juegos... Albert le pidió a Tom y a Rick que si los podía alcanzar en el despacho en unos momentos y los dos asintieron... Luego él fue por Candy llevándola del brazo hacia el despacho... A los pocos minutos Tom y Rick ya se encontraban ahí... Candy cerró la puerta y le puso cerrojo ya que no querían que el papá de Tom entrara por sorpresa... Luego Candy y Albert sorprendieron a Tom diciéndole que conocían su secreto... Los dos lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron... Después Albert hizo su ofrecimiento a Tom y luego Rick hizo su ofrecimiento... Albert y Candy le pidieron a Tom que no se molestara con Rick por lo que les había contado ya que les causaba mucho orgullo y querían apoyarlo y facilitarle las cosas...

"_Y bien Tom... ¿qué has decidido?- _Le preguntó Albert...

"_Tom en la mansión de Chicago ahora se encuentran Annie y Archie... sólo que en dos semanas llega la Tía Elroy... así que no se que tan cómodo te encuentres con ella... Annie estaría feliz de recibirte al igual que Archie..."- _Le dijo Candy en un tono muy dulce...-

"_Candy... creo que por Annie no tengo ningún problema... pero la Tía Elroy puede tomárselo muy mal...¿ no crees..?"- _Le dijo Tom un poco dudoso...-

"_Tom no te queremos presionar... al contrario queremos que estés más tranquilo sin que sientas que incomodas a otras personas... Yo se lo que es pensar que causas muchas molestias...¿Recuerdas todo lo que Candy tuvo que hacer para cuidar de mí durante mi amnesia..?" - _Le dijo Albert tranquilizándolo para que tomara la mejor decisión...-

"_Si Albert... lo recuerdo muy bien... Así me siento cada vez que me quedo con los Rippendale... La familia de ella es muy buena no es que me queje... El hermano de Pauline, es cada día más insoportable... Eso es lo que me incomoda... no otra cosa ya que los padres de Pauline son personas muy generosas y confían en mi..."- _Le dijo Tom francamente volteando a ver de reojo a Rick..-

"_Lo sé... Max es un pedante Tom... por eso pedí a Albert que me ayudara para hacerte este ofrecimiento... Tienes dos opciones lidiar con Max ó lidiar con la Sra. Elroy... con el perdón de los presentes... La Sra. Elroy es muy especial y exigente... Así que sino quieres incomodar a otra persona es mejor que vengas a mi apartamento de Chicago el cuál está muy cerca de la universidad... O si prefieres prueba con Annie en la mansión y sino te vienes conmigo..."-_Le dijo Rick tomándolo del hombro... como un hermano mayor...-

"_Candy... Albert... no se vayan a enojar, sinceramente prefiero estar con Rick... lo conozco desde hace tiempo así que no tengo ningún problema... Si está bien por ti Rick me harías un gran favor..."- _Le dijo Tom con una mirada que buscaba aceptación y que estaba llena de agradecimiento...-

"¡_Claro que sí Tom..! Te espero en el apartamento desde esta semana... Así yo tendré compañía y tú estarás más tranquilo... Puedes llevar a Pauline las veces que quieras... ya sabes que ella es como mi hermana..."-_ Le dijo Rick dándole una palmada en la espalda muy contento...-

"_Muchas gracias Rick... eres un buen amigo... Nunca me esperé esto... Tengo que agradecerles a todos... estoy realmente conmovido..."-_Les dijo Tom sincera y fraternalmente...-

"_Tom... Candy y yo estamos felices de poderte ayudar... para nosotros tú eres nuestro hermano... y no nos molesta que no estés en la mansión de Chicago... Creo que es mi deber advertirte que Annie y Archie esperarán que los vistes de vez en cuando...jaja"- _Le dijo Albert abrazándolo y dándole una palmada en la espalda... Después Candy lo abrazó con los ojos un poco llorosos y le recordó que ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara...-

"_Rick... en verdad ha sido un honor conocerte... y te deseo lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón... Gracias por haber compartido esta gran noticia con nosotros y por ayudar a Tom... "- _Le dijo Candy haciendo una pequeña reverencia y con una mano en el corazón-

"_Candy._.._ no hay nada que agradecer... Tom es un gran chico y se ha sabido ganar el respeto de todos... Estoy feliz de ayudarlo y de compartir con ustedes las buenas nuevas... eso es todo..."- _Le dijo volteándola a ver un poco sonrojado, sonriendo y de reojo volteando a ver a Tom-

"_Rick._.._ Yo te deseo lo mismo que Candy y les reitero mi apoyo incondicional para lo que sea... Haré que George les facilite un chofer... sobre todo para que puedas ir y venir con seguridad Tom... Y Rick si necesitas algo sólo dilo y me encargaré de que lo tengas lo más pronto posible... Tom para facilitarte las cosas puedes decirle a tu padre que estas aprendiendo de negocios y administración con George... Dile que él te lo ofreció y que sería una grosería despreciarlo... Sé que tu padre lleva muy buena relación con él y verás que te ayudará para facilitarte la estancia en la ciudad... A tu padre le va a parecer una gran idea y George sólo tiene que seguirte la corriente... por lo demás Candy y yo nos haremos cargo... Además quiero ofrecerte pagar tus estudios... considéralo un préstamo... Me lo pagarás cuando hayas terminado y te encuentres trabajando... ¿Qué dices?"- _Le propuso Albert en la forma más respetuosa y agradable... como un caballero... Candy estaba feliz con el ofrecimiento y sólo sonreía y juntaba las manos... como para pedirle que aceptara...-

"_Albert._..._yo... yo... no sé que decir... Gracias, no parece suficiente... Quiero que sepan que tengo beca por méritos académicos... y lo demás lo pago con lo que trabajo en el rancho...- _Con voz entrecortada y realmente conmovido continuó- _Candy... yo... yo no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado..."-_

"_Por favor acepta... es para ayudarte... quiero ayudarte Tom... Es algo que le he pedido a Albert y yo se que le pagarás confío en ti porque eres un caballero... Queremos que tu esfuerzo se vea premiado en alguna forma... Estoy orgullosa de ti Tom... Acepta... no lo pienses más..."- _Le dijo Candy de frente y después lo abrazó...-

"_Está bien Candy._.._ pero les pagaré... prometan que recibirán mi pago... prométanlo enfrente de Rick..."- _Les dijo Tom con dos pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, sorpresa y algo de congoja en la voz...-

"_Si._._. lo prometemos... ¿verdad Princesa...?"- _Le dijo Albert extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato... y lo mismo hizo Candy..."_Prometido..."_-

"_Una cosa más Rick._.._mandaré un cheque mensual contigo para Tom... Con eso cubrirás tus gastos de la universidad como... libros... cursos extra y conferencias a las que necesites para las materias que tomes y no te preocupes eso también nos lo pagarás... Será cuando tú puedas..."- _Le dijo en tono de hermano mayor preocupado por su hermano menor...-

"_Si William._.._yo te lo haré llegar Tom... ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!... jaja... ¡ No es así Tom!... jaja...- _Le dijo muy contento Rick a Tom...-

"_Si._.. ¡_hay que celebrar! Tom... estoy muy feliz por ti... Tom acepta todo por favor... y celebremos... ¿si?- _Le dijo Candy abrazándolo fuerte derramando algunas lágrimas y con una amplia sonrisa...-

"_¡Está bien acepto!_... _Les pagaré... lo prometo... Sir William Albert Andrew y Srita Candice White Andrew... les estaré eternamente agradecido... Y a ti Richard Mc Gregor... ha sido un honor haberte conocido y siempre agradeceré tus atenciones..." – _Les dijo Tom viendo a los tres y colocando una mano en el corazón...-

"_Vamos Tom._. _a mi no me deberás nada... para mí es un favor el que tu me haces haciéndome compañía... ¿está bien? Hermano...- _Le dijo Rick de nuevo sonriendo y tomándolo de los hombros...- _"Está bien Rick"- _Le contestó Tom y lo abrazó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda...-

Candy y Albert se tomaron de la cintura y lo veían con el mayor orgullo... Rick estaba sonriendo y muy contento de haber podido ayudar a Tom...- "_Es un honor para nosotros poderte ayudar..."- _Le dijo Albert sonriendo y como todo un caballero... haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual que Candy...-

"_Tom las noticias nuevas todavía no se terminan... podrías llamar a Jimmy aquí... Dile que Candy quiere hablar con él... por favor"- _Le pidió Albert muy amable y en un tono suave y amistoso...-

"_Enseguida... ahora vuelvo..."- _Les contestó Tom y salió disparado a buscar a Jimmy...-

"_Rick... incluiré una pensión más para Tom... de eso no le digas nada... Es para que no tengas problemas con sus gastos y no les falte nada... ya se que tu estás más que en una buena posición, acéptalo y úsenlo en lo que necesiten... alimentos... diversión... emergencias... lo que sea..."- _Le ofreció Albert a Rick de forma muy respetuosa...-

"_William... no es necesario... sabes que Tom tendrá todo... En fin, como no vas a aceptar un no... entonces veré como lo usamos... Veré que todo llegue a su destino... lo prometo... tienes mi palabra de Mc. Gregor..."- _Le dijo aceptando su ofrecimiento y con una mano en el corazón... Albert y Rick sabían que de esa forma sellaban un acuerdo de honor entre clanes... Albert llevó su mano al corazón y de esa forma Rick se vió correspondido en el juramento... Candy entendió perfectamente el signo y en ese momento supo que Rick pertenecía al Clan Mc. Gregor... ya que Albert era el Jefe del Clan más importante de Escocia... Candy hizo el mismo signo con la mano en el corazón para corresponder la atención... Rick se ruborizó un poco al ver que Candy se enteró de esa forma de sus orígenes, no le importó mucho, sabía que con ellos se encontraba como en familia... Candy estaba realmente sorprendida con su descubrimiento... Rick era un chico sencillo y agradable y jamás lo hubiera pensado... No era pretencioso, ni presumido... Era honesto y honorable... Así que sólo pudo sentirse muy contenta de que Albert contara con el apoyo del Clan Mc. Gregor... y admirar sinceramente al joven abogado...-

Tom enseguida entró con Jimmy a la habitación... Albert le guiño el ojo a Candy para darle confianza...

"_Hola Jefe... Oh... no sabía que todos estaban aquí..."- _Les dijo Jimmy un poco sorprendido...

"_Eh... Jimmy siéntate queremos hablar contigo y tú también Tom..."-_Les dijo Candy a los dos y se sentaron en una mesa redonda amplia que se encontraba en el despacho del Sr. Cartwright...-

"_Jimmy... yo quiero que formes parte de mi familia... quiero adoptarte... y que me des la oportunidad de hacerme cargo de mi pequeño hermano..."- _Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa tomándolo de la mano... –

"_Candy yo... yo... no sé que decir... Jefe... es verdad... ¿quieres hacerme parte de tu familia...?"- _Le dijo Jimmy sonrojado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin dejarlas correr...-

"_Si... yo quiero adoptarte..."- _Le dijo Candy con los ojos un poco rojos con la voz entrecortada...-

"_Pero Candy... yo... yo... ya soy muy grande... no crees... Además tú eres soltera... No pareces mi madre..."- _Le dijo Jimmy un poco consternado...-

"_Jimmy... nunca se es grande para tener una familia... además no voy a ser tu madre... ¡Voy a ser tu hermana...! Para eso hay un algo que tú debes decidir primero..."- _Le dijo Candy con la mayor dulzura... viéndolo a los ojos... Después miró a Albert para calmarse y luego pidió a Rick que continuara... Tom todo ese tiempo estaba muy sorprendido y sólo escuchaba...-

"_Jimmy... como Candy te dice... ella quiere adoptarte... Para poder hacerlo quiere estar segura que estás dispuesto a dejar los apellidos que te dieron tus padres..."- _Le dijo Rick muy seguro pero dulcemente...-

"_Candy... yo... yo... estoy conmovido... Hace mucho que dejé de tener una familia... yo... yo... Candy... yo..."-_Le dijo Jimmy con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz realmente entre cortada...-

"_Jimmy... Candy quiere que tengas una familia y quiere hacerse cargo de ti... Ella pidió mi consentimiento como Jefe de la Familia Andrew y yo se lo he dado... Ahora ella puede hacerte parte de nuestra familia o puede asumir únicamente tu tutela sin adoptarte... Si ella faltara Jimmy... tendrías que buscar otro tutor... Piénsalo Jimmy... se que ya eres un hombre y que sientes que no es necesario que alguien se haga cargo de ti... Candy quiere hacerlo y con eso darte la oportunidad de volver a tener una familia al lado de nosotros..."- _Le dijo Albert con ese tono dulce y calmado que siempre usaba cuando confortaba a Candy... queriendo que entendiera muy bien la situación que tenía frente a él... De pronto Jimmy dejó de llorar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro... dejó pasar un momento y luego les dijo...

"_Candy... gracias... ¿estás segura qué quieres que sea parte de la Familia Andrew..? Yo ya no soy un niño... ¿Candy estás segura...?"- _Le dijo Jimmy a Candy más tranquilo y viéndola a los ojos... en todo ese tiempo Candy no lo soltaba de la mano...-

"_Albert... estoy halagado... Yo ser parte de una familia tan importante... No sé que decir... gracias..."- _Le dijo Jimmy secándose las lágrimas y profundamente agradecido...-

"_Jimmy... primero debes decirme si quieres o no quieres ser parte de esta familia... Sé sincero Jimmy porque tú si tuviste una madre y perderías su apellido..."-_Le dijo Candy a Jimmy dulcemente...-

"_Candy... mamá está muerta y ella y mi padre ya no pueden decidir... No me queda de ellos más que un vago recuerdo... y si lo que dices es enserio yo quiero ser tu hermano y aceptar desde el fondo de mi corazón tu ofrecimiento... Quiero más que nada en el mundo una familia...Candy es una responsabilidad muy fuerte... no quiero que sea demasiado para ti... Yo te quiero mucho y no quisiera causarte problemas..."-_Le dijo Jimmy sinceramente sollozando fijando la mirada en el piso para que nadie viera sus lágrimas...-

Candy lo abrazó y levantó su cara con las manos...- "_Entonces ¿es un si Jimmy...? Serás parte de mi familia... y de la de Albert... para mí no serás nunca un problema... "- _Le dijo sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas...-

"_Si... está bien... seré tu hermano... y dejaré mis apellidos para tomar el tuyo y tendré el honor de ser parte de tu familia..."- _Le dijo Jimmy abrazándola muy fuerte y dejando escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad.-

"_De nuestra familia..."- _Le dijo Albert con una sonrisa y abrazándolo- "_Bienvenido a la familia James White Andrew..."- _le dijo Albert con su voz profunda haciendo que Jimmy se sintiera conmovido y grandemente agradecido...-

Tom y Rick estuvieron escuchando todo y no pudieron sentir que se les formaba un nudo en la garganta y se les pusieran los ojos rojos... Tom por fin dijo...- "_Jimmy... ven acá dame un abrazo... ¡Felicidades... y no te olvides de darle a Candy unos cuántos dolores de cabeza... por mí...!"- _Le dijo Tom abrazándolo fuertemente y sonriéndole ya con lágrimas en los ojos ya que él sabía lo significaba tener una familia después de haber sido huérfano...-

"_Gracias Tom... jaja... No lo olvidaré... Aunque Candy es dura conmigo siempre que me porto mal... jaja... Tu serás siempre mi hermano..."- _Le dijo Jimmy conmovido y sonriendo...

– "_Siempre Jimmy..."-_

"_Felicidades Jimmy... aunque no me conozcas muy bien... te lo deseo de corazón... y tienes mucha suerte la Srita Andrew es una gran persona al igual que William... serás muy feliz..."- _Le dijo Rick abrazándolo un dándole una palmada en la espalda...-

"_Gracias Rick... Siento que soy muy afortunado gracias otra vez Candy y Albert..."- _Les dijo Jimmy con algo de pena y alegría combinado con sorpresa y agradecimiento... Candy por último lo abrazó y Jimmy la sostuvo fuertemente sabiendo que ahora ella sí sería su hermana y que nunca más estaría solo... En su cabeza repetía no es un sueño... Candy y yo seremos hermanos... y formaré parte de su familia... No es un sueño... Eso hacía que algunas lágrimas pequeñas rodaran por sus mejillas mientras sostenía a su hermana entre sus brazos... Albert llegó y abrazó a los dos fuertemente recordándoles así que tenían todo su apoyo y su nombre detrás... Después el con una franca sonrisa les dijo... "_Entonces hay que celebrar... hay un nuevo miembro en la familia..."-_

"_Si, ¡hay que celebrar...! "- _Le dijo Candy recordando cuando ella se enteró que la habían adoptado... Se le salían las lágrimas sin quererlo y veía a Albert con todo su amor... Él había sido su benefactor... su mundo desde entonces... Cuánto le debía y ahora estaba profundamente enamorada de él... Así que soltando a Jimmy abrazó a Albert y él la felicitó... Después Tom y al final Rick... Los cuatro tomaron una copa de champaña... Estaban realmente muy felices. Después de lo que había pasado, Tom le comunicó las buenas noticias a Jimmy con respecto a sus estudios; así que todos se abrazaron y celebraron de nuevo... Jimmy sabía el secreto de Tom y lo guardaba con mucho sigilo... Él era el que lo apoyaba con su padre cuando se ausentaba... Siempre tenía el pretexto perfecto de negocios... El padre de Tom... sólo podía atribuir las ausencias a una chica... esperaba que se la presentara pronto ya que vivía en la ciudad... No le decía nada a Tom, sin embargo cada vez que regresaba Tom estaba feliz y trabajaba con más entusiasmo toda la semana... Así que por un lado el padre de Tom sospechaba parte de la verdad, aunque no toda, ya que el Sr. Steve no creía en las Universidades... Él sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que sólo se necesitaban ganas de trabajar para salir adelante... Eso no era erróneo, lo que Tom hacía tampoco... Así que nadie le diría hasta que Tom lo quisiera...

Salieron del despacho del Sr. Cartwright y fueron Candy y Jimmy con ojos llorosos a comunicarles la noticia... George fue el primero en felicitarlos y le dijo a Albert... –"_Un nuevo Andrew... una bendición... William... te felicito por apoyar a Candy..."- _

"_¡Gracias George...! ¡Ahora celebra con nosotros...!"-_

El Sr. Cartwrght felicitó a Candy y a Jimmy y luego mandó sacar su mejor whisky, su mejor vino y celebraron todos juntos hasta altas horas de la noche... Después el Sr. Cartwirght le pidió a Candy un momento para hablar...

"_Hija... sabes que te quiero mucho a ti y a Jimmy... ¿estás segura...? Es una responsabilidad muy grande... una que ni yo pude tomar con él por mi edad... Candice... tienes que ser firme sin obligarlo a nada... Él ya es un hombre y si es honorable hará lo que le pidas siempre y cuando tú le des amor y una familia... Candy... eso no es sencillo... Hija yo sé que lo quieres ayudar, debes de estar completamente segura..."- _Le dijo el Sr. Cartwright en forma paternal pero asegurándose que Candy tomara la mejor decisión...-

"_Estoy segura... haré todo lo que pueda para que sea feliz... Tendrá que educarse como un Andrew... Planeo ayudarlo, y discutir con Albert sobre su futuro en cuánto a sus estudios se refiere... Ahora sé que con él tendré que negociar porque ya no es un niño y veré que todo se haga para su bien... Lo que me preocupa es la reacción de la Tía Elroy... No se preocupe Albert se encargará de eso y de que la Tía lo eduque como un caballero... Sr. Cartwright todo está bien... Sé que soy joven y no tengo mucha experiencia... Necesitaré de la ayuda de todos y sé que Jimmy se convertirá en un hombre de provecho... Gracias por todo Sr. Cartwright... usted es una persona muy buena y se que si Jimmy tiene algún problema recurría sin pensarlo, a usted... Sólo le pido que me haga parte y me permita ayudarle para abrir su corazón hacia su nueva familia..."- _Le dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos y al final lo abrazó para pedir su apoyo...-

"_Hija tienes todo mi apoyo y veré que Jimmy te obedezca y acepte lo nuevo con buena cara... Felicidades Candy y no se te olvide que un viejo como yo también quiere ayudarte en todo lo posible...¿ De acuerdo...?"-_ Le dijo en un tono muy paternal abrazándola y dándole una palmada en la espalda sonriéndole y asegurándole todo su apoyo...-

"_Gracias... y ahora volvamos a la celebración... Albert se preocupará..."_

"_Vamos hija... Y por cierto, contéstame esto por favor... ¿estás enamorada...? Porque él si lo está de ti..."-_Le preguntó el Sr. Cartwirght viéndola directamente a los ojos y queriendo saber la verdad... No le gustaría saber que Candy estaba jugando con los sentimientos de un buen hombre como Albert... –_ "Si... mucho... No le diga nada... Aún tengo que encontrar la manera de decírselo..."- _Le contestó Candy prácticamente como un tomate pero con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llenos de amor...-

"_Entonces hija... les deseo la mayor felicidad... y verás que encuentras el momento perfecto... No esperes demasiado o puedes lastimarlo..."´- _Le dijo con una franca sonrisa y conduciéndola con el brazo hacia la reunión... Candy se sintió agradecida con el Sr. Cartwright... agradeció su preocupación para con Jimmy y para con Albert... Era un hombre bueno que quería verlos felices a todos... y como un padre le había hablado y obtuvo la verdad... Se sintió muy satisfecho con lo que oyó y se dedicó a celebrar viendo de reojo a Candy y a Albert tomarse la mano bajo la mesa...-

"_Princesa... estoy muy feliz... Juntos haremos de Jimmy un Andrew... Te amo... y no te dejaré sola... Nos esperan cosas maravillosas juntos... Nada me gusta más que tengamos una familia grande... llena de alegría..."¨- _Le dijo Albert al despedirse esa noche de ella... Esas palabras fueron un alivio para Candy... porque se empezaba a poner nerviosa... Albert y su infinita dulzura siempre la hacían recuperar la calma...-

"_Ohh... Albert... eres tan bueno conmigo... Gracias por tu apoyo esta noche... creo que sin tu ayuda Jimmy jamás hubiera aceptado... Tú me proporcionaste mucha seguridad y ahora comprendo cómo te sentiste al adoptarme... En verdad estoy muy feliz... todo gracias a ti... Mi Príncipe de la Colina..."- _Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios para después depositar el más amoroso y dulce beso en los labios de Albert... Siguieron así por un largo tiempo abrazados y besándose... No sabían si era el vino, o la champaña, o el whisky, los dos sentían que esos eran los besos más deliciosos que se hubieran dado... llenos de pasión y alegría...

Al día siguiente... todos se levantaron un poco tarde... Así que desayunaron y se prepararon para ir al servicio dominical de la capilla del rancho... Al terminar todos dieron un paseo a caballo y después regresaron ya que Rick se tenía que ir para Chicago... Albert le recomendó que pernoctara en Lakewood de nuevo y que saliera temprano para Chicago... Lo que Rick agradeció ya que el rancho estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad... Candy, Rick y Albert hablaron de la preparación de los papeles de adopción para Jimmy y quedó en regresar en cuánto tuviera los papeles listos... George y Tom partieron por la noche para Lakewood después de que Albert hablara con el padre de él para decirle que George quería que aprendiera junto a él... El Sr. Steve estuvo de acuerdo y bastante emocionado ya que si una chica le estaba quitando toda la atención como para viajar entre semana a Chicago, que mejor que fuera también para aprender algo y no sólo por asuntos del corazón... Tom no podía creer cómo habían cambiado las cosas en ese fin de semana... Ahora estaría más cómodo y esa presión que sentía por el pago de su educación finalmente le fue levantada de los hombros por lo menos hasta que pudiera terminar... Candy y Albert lo mandaron con muchos encargos, y con George Candy envió una carta para Annie y Archie... Compartió con ellos las nuevas noticias de Tom y la adopción de Jimmy.

Cuando Archie y Annie recibieron la carta sólo pudieron estar felices por Jimmy. A Archie le causaba mucha gracia que Candy tomara una responsabilidad tan grande sobretodo conociendo lo traviesa que era... Ahora sí Candy tendrá que poner el ejemplo... Eso hizo que el feliz matrimonio riera por un buen rato... Annie quería ayudar a Candy en lo que más se pudiera con Jimmy... Le escribió a Candy para decirle que ella cuidaría de Jimmy si es que decidía mandarlo a estudiar a Chicago y ella se encontraba fuera...

La carta más difícil fue la de la Tía Abuela... Ella estaba por llegar a Chicago así que Albert pidió a George que mandara su correspondencia lo antes posible comunicándole que habría un miembro nuevo más en la familia y que él había dado su permiso a su protegida de adoptarlo y de educarlo como un caballero...

La Tía Elroy casi se desmaya cuando leyó la carta... "_Tengo que llegar lo más pronto posible a Chicago... Tengo que hablar con George y con Candice... William está en el extranjero así que esa niña estará a cargo mientras él no se encuentre y si ya tiene su permiso no puedo negarme... La última adopción no fue del todo mala Candice pudo ayudar a William cuándo éste estuvo enfermo... Imagino que esto no será diferente y por lo que veo ya es un chico más grande y trabajador... Por ahora no lo dejaré trabajar para que se eduque... Tengo que hacerlo yo... Candice no puede prepararlo de una manera correcta..."_

La carta de Candy también llegó a manos de la Tía Elroy y decía lo siguiente:

Querida Tía Elroy,

Le escribo para comunicarle que dado que obtuve la aprobación de William... he decidido adoptar al joven James Nolan, para que forme parte de la familia Andrew. El dependerá de mi tutela y su nombre cambiará a James White Andrew... He pedido el permiso al Jefe de la Familia Andrew para que sea presentado como mi hermano adoptivo.

Él es un chico de 16 años de edad y actualmente se encuentra trabajando en el Rando Cartwright... propiedades que el William me regaló al cumplir la mayoría de edad... Él es huérfano de padre y madre... Desde niño lo conozco y sé que no le causará problemas ya que es muy responsable.

Solicité el permiso del Jefe de nuestra familia ya que quiero que él tenga una buena educación y se convierta en un hombre de bien... Estoy segura que no me defraudará. Tía Elroy me atrevo a pedirle su ayuda para que lo eduque con respecto a las normas de la alta sociedad ya que usted es la persona más correcta y refinada que conozco y sólo usted puede realizar esa labor...

Sé que soy muy joven y que carezco de experiencia. Sé que con su ayuda James se convertirá en todo lo que usted pueda desear en un caballero...

A diferencia de mí... él no es rebelde ni travieso... Le pido le de una oportunidad y que lo reciba de corazón... Sé que no lo conoce pero con él usted se identificará más que conmigo, ya que yo sé que tengo un carácter impulsivo y a veces despreocupado...

James es lo contrario... es trabajador, estudioso, responsable y amable... Espero que entre los dos se forme un lazo más fuerte que el que logró formar conmigo debido a mi impulsividad... Yo le pido perdón por todos los inconvenientes que le generé en el pasado y por aquellos que esta decisión le generarán.

Quiero que sepa que a pesar de nuestras diferencias yo la quiero mucho y le tengo una muy alta estima por haberme educado y soportado durante mis años de adolescencia... De ahora en adelante debo de comportarme como una dama impecable ya que yo seré el ejemplo directo de James... Tía Elroy todo lo que he hecho no ha sido nunca para ofenderla... es sólo que creo que no nos hemos entendido... A mi como su nieta me gustaría acercarme más a usted y poder seguir aprendiendo a su lado en cuanto regrese a Chicago...

Le pido considere esta humilde petición ya que no quisiera tener que instruir a James y dársela de forma indebida... Él ya es un hombre y ésta decisión me fue muy difícil de tomar debido a que es una gran responsabilidad... Quiero ayudarlo y regresarle a la vida un poco de lo mucho que se me ha dado y de lo afortunada que he sido... Por favor Tía no me abandone en éste momento... Le pido que en nombre de nuestra honorable familia considere y acepte mi petición... Sé que no soy nadie para pedirle nada, y que contar con su favor es un gran honor... y créame que sé lo difícil que es obtener su aprobación... Si me he atrevido a molestarla ha sido sólo porque no quiero un favor hacia mi persona, sino hacia un muchacho que tiene un gran corazón y merece una oportunidad... Estoy segura de que se identificará con James y le agradará su compañía... Le mando todo mi cariño y espero con ansias su amable contestación...

Se despide de usted su nieta,

Candice White Andrew.

La Tía Elroy recibió la carta... ya cuando estaba muy próxima a llegar a Chicago... La abrió y la leyó y la releyó hasta que casi se la aprendió... No podía creerlo Candice le pedía perdón pero además reconocía sus faltas y su falta de interés por las rígidas costumbres que marcaba la alta sociedad... Sin embargo le pedía su ayuda... La consideraba una mujer intachable... así que no pudo más que sentirse mal de haberla tratado en el pasado tan duramente... Ahora cambiaría las cosas y sólo porque Albert se lo había pedido aceptaría educar al joven James... Ella estaba segura de que finalmente así sería debido a la falta de experiencia de Candice... aunque debía reconocer que en esos años que estuvo viviendo con William en la mansión no había dado de qué hablar y siempre se había comportado a la altura... Así que después de pensarlo mucho tomó pluma y papel y le escribió lo siguiente:

Estimada Candice W. Andrew,

Debido a que William me lo ha solicitado accederé a educar a ese joven al que acabas de adoptar como tu hermano... Te advierto que no le será fácil ya que es mayor de lo que esperaba y cambiar sus hábitos será difícil...

Candice te recomiendo que le pongas sobre aviso y que esté preparado para estudiar sin descanso... El joven James W. Andrew deberá estar preparado para asistir al Real Colegio San Pablo en septiembre...

William tiene fe en el muchacho y en tú elección.. .Te pido de la manera más atenta que no defrauden al Jefe de nuestra familia...

Candice espero verte en Chicago cuando hayas terminado los compromisos que William ha puesto a tu cargo para poder conocernos mejor y para poder hablar sobre el futuro del joven James... Como tú bien lo expresaste en tu carta deberás comportarte a la altura de las circunstancias y ser un ejemplo para ese muchacho... no esperaría menos de ti.

Ahora bien este favor no lo hago por ti, lo hago por una petición especial de William... no me deberás nada a mi, sino de nueva cuenta a él. Espero una pronta contestación junto con la fecha de arribo del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Sin más por el momento, se despide,

Madam Elroy Andrew.

(...)


	10. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Sendas hacia el horizonte...**

-"_Albert... he recibido la carta de la Tía Elroy... y ella ha ¡aceptado!"- _Candy le dijo con la mayor sorpresa y felicidad en el rostro...-

- "_Mi amor... te dije que ella había cambiado... ahora hay que avisarle a Jimmy..."- _Le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus suaves manos y dándole un tierno beso...-

- "_Oh... me olvidaba ¿cuándo viene Rick?... Quisiera que George le lleve los papeles firmados a la Tía Abuela..."- _Le preguntó Candy con algo de preocupación...-

- "_Princesa viene hoy por la tarde... hoy es miércoles... jaja... Candy estabas tan preocupada que no has contado los días..."- _Le contestó Albert muy contento acercando su nariz a la de ella y haciéndole un cariño-

- "_Albert... soy muy feliz... La Tía es la mejor para preparar a Jimmy en tan corto tiempo... Ohh... lo voy a extrañar mucho... Ahora que somos familia nos tenemos que separar..."- _Le dijo Candy con algo de tristeza en los ojos...-

- "_Princesa sabes que así debe ser para que complete su educación... es necesario... No te preocupes que lo iremos a ver... lo prometo..."- _Le dijo Albert abrazándola y pegándola a su pecho...-

- "_Cariño... ¿crees que lo entienda?... ¿entenderá que es necesario que parta mañana para Chicago...? ¿no será demasiado pronto...? ¿ y sino quiere ir?...¿y si piensa que no lo quiero?..."- _Le preguntaba Candy angustiada por Jimmy... Ella no quería que su hermano menor se sintiera rechazado... Por el contrario quería que entendiera que todo era para su bien...-

- "_Jaja... Candy suenas como una madre cuando lleva a su pequeño el primer día al colegio...jaja... Todo saldrá bien... Él ya es un hombre y es por eso que urge que lo más pronto posible llegue a Londres para terminar de forma correcta sus estudios... Es necesario que asista al mismo colegio que tú y yo... Es tradición en nuestra familia y es parte de la formación que llevamos como Clan Andrew para entrar a las mejores universidades... No tengas miedo Princesa... Yo estoy aquí contigo... Ahora vamos a darle las buenas nuevas a Jimmy"- _Le dijo Albert divertido y acariciando una de sus mejillas... recordando cuándo la mandó a Londres...-

Tomados de la mano se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Jimmy...

_Toc- Toc..._

"_Adelante..."_

" _Jimmy... te tengo muy buenas noticias..."- _Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios y un poco nerviosa...-

" _Oh... ¿qué sucede Candy..?"_

"_Jimmy... la Tía Abuela Elroy ha decido educarte para que entres al Colegio San Pablo en octubre... Ella es la dama más correcta y refinada que he conocido jamás y necesitas aprender las costumbres de la alta sociedad antes de entrar al colegio... "- _Le dijo Candy muy dulcemente...-

"_Candy... tan pronto, me iré... Te voy a extrañar mucho... "- _Le dijo Jimmy con ganas de llorar pero no dejando salir ni una sola lágrima...-

"_Jimmy... yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero es necesario que completes tu educación en el Real Colegio San Pablo... Es parte de la tradición de ésta familia... Ohh... Jimmy si fueras un poco más pequeño a lo mejor podrías quedarte conmigo este año... Desafortunadamente no es así y debes partir... Créeme que no es fácil para mí dejarte... "- _Le dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte...-

"_Candy... ¿Estás segura de que la Tía Abuela quiere que vaya con ella..? Tenía la impresión de que no le gustaban los chicos del Hogar de Pony...?- _Le dijo Jimmy con verdadera preocupación en la voz...-

"_Jimmy... la Tía ha cambiado mucho... Ella espera con ansias tu llegada... Quiere que llegues a ser un miembro destacado de la familia Andrew... Es por eso que requiere que estás en Chicago lo más pronto posible..."- _Le contestó Candy viéndolo directamente a los ojos y tomándolo de los hombros...-

"_¿Es verdad Albert? La Tía quiere que esté con ella lo antes posible... Y sino le agrado... Me echará de la familia..."- _Le dijo Jimmy a Albert consternado con la idea de fallar ante las rigurosas expectativas de la Tía Elroy...-

"_Jimmy... la Tía no te puede echar de la familia... El único que puede soy yo... y eso no va a suceder... Ella quiere hacerlo para ayudarme a mí y a Candy... Quiero que sepas que tras esa dura expresión ella es un gran ser humano y ha cuidado de todos los Andrew incluyéndome a mi... No debes preocuparte por nada más que por estudiar y esforzarte al máximo, es lo único que ella pide a cambio de cuidarte y de brindarte la mejor educación..."- _Le dijo Albert colocando una mano en su hombro y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos...-

"_Jimmy... la Tía tiene más experiencia con varones... Ella instruyó a Anthony, a Stear, Archie y a Albert... Seguro que se entenderá mucho mejor contigo que conmigo... Además yo soy muy traviesa y hablo mucho... Tú eres lo contrario... Ella estará fascinada contigo créemelo...- _Le dijo Candy divertida viéndolo a los ojos y volteando a ver a Albert para su aprobación...-

"_Es verdad lo que dice Candy... Ella consigue mejores resultados con los varones... y con la mujeres también, mi hermana era una dama, y siempre estuvo a lado de la Tía Elroy... Y Candy.. pues es Candy... y eso pone a la Tía de cabeza... jaja... ¿No es verdad Princesa...?"- _Le preguntó Albert divertido...-

"_Si es verdad... incluso yo misma lo reconozco... Albert siempre tuvo que buscarme para hacerme entender ciertas cosas que yo no comprendía, por ser la Tía conmigo tan dura como lo era con los chicos... Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte... ella y tú se llevarán muy bien..."- _Le dijo Candy haciendo una confesión de su carácter...-

"_Jaja... Candy... siempre serás tú... ¿no es cierto? Entonces haré mi mayor esfuerzo y me prepararé sin descanso para estar listo en octubre..."-_Le contestó Jimmy divertido y con menos preocupación en la voz...-

"_Jimmy hay algo más... Annie y Archie están en la mansión de Chicago... Annie está feliz de que la acompañes y está dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que necesites al igual que Archie... Yo no podré acompañarte... Sabes que ahora tengo que estar cerca del Hogar por la construcción de la clínica, que Albert ha puesto a mi cargo... Así que ella cuidará de ti en mi ausencia... Por favor no pienses que no te quiero... Es unicamente que por ahora debo estar aquí... ¿Me comprendes Jimmy?"- _Le dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque su pequeño hermano partía al día siguiente y no lo vería hasta dentro de mucho tiempo...-

"_Candy no llores... Entiendo perfectamente... Ahora yo debo de convertirme en miembro de la familia Andrew y sé que tengo responsabilidades... No te fallaré y no te preocupes por mí..."- _Le contestó Jimmy muy seguro dándole la confianza a Candy para que ya no se angustiara...-

"_Jimmy... no se si pueda ir a despedirte cuándo partas de Chicago... Iremos a Londres tan pronto como nos sea posible... ¿no es verdad Albert?"- _Le dijo Candy volviéndolo a abrazar y mirando de reojo a Albert...-

"_Si... en cuánto podamos iremos a Londres... y pasaremos una temporada larga contigo... Ahora debes preparar tus cosas para irte... partirás antes del amanecer con George... Todos te extrañaremos... Créeme no es fácil dejarte ir siendo que eres tan buena compañía para nosotros y que la hemos pasado muy bien juntos todos éstos días... – _Le dijo Albert dándole seguridad y continuó...-

_Ahora hay algo que debes saber... La Tía Elroy piensa que estoy en el extranjero... Mi ubicación debe ser secreta para ella... sino la tendríamos aquí en un dos por tres...jaja, y yo necesito descansar Jimmy... Hace mucho que no tomo vacaciones y estoy realmente cansado y harto en este momento de todos los negocios que desea la Tía que atienda... a la brevedad posible... Te pido la mayor discreción y que no lo comentes con nadie ni siquiera con Annie... Cuando sea el momento yo regresaré a trabajar sin descanso. Por ahora estoy de vacaciones y pretendo que seguir así hasta el próximo año... Yo veré que tengas todo y que estés lo más cómodo posible en la mansión de Chicago... Obedece a la Tía y no tendrás ningún problema..."- _Le dijo Albert en un tono muy paternal aconsejándolo y asegurándose de contar con su discreción...-

"_Si Albert... y no te preocupes no diré nada... así como lo he demostrado con Tom... puedes confiar en mí..."_

"_Jimmy... cuida mucho a la Tía de mi parte... Ella ya es una persona mayor y padece de la presión... No la hagas enojar como yo... No es bueno para su salud... Te mandaré unos medicamentos que debes asegurarte que tenga siempre a la mano para que no se ponga mal... Serás su guardián sin que ella lo sepa... ya que no está muy cómoda conmigo atendiéndola... Contigo será diferente... ¿Jimmy me harías ese favor...?- _Le preguntó Candy con cara de preocupación y esperando que él la cuidara...-

"_Jaja... Candy... Nunca cambiarás... Siempre haciendo rabiar a los mayores... Yo la cuidaré... Seré su enfermero sin que ella lo sepa y me aseguraré de que no pase malos ratos... Albert... cuidaré a la Tía para tu tranquilidad y haré todo para ganar un lugar en su corazón... Lo prometo..."- _Les aseguró Jimmy con los ojos un poco rojos y una gran sonrisa en los labios...-

"_Gracias Jimmy... Eres un gran chico...- _le dijo Albert en un tono muy dulce- _No tengo ninguna duda del éxito que tendrás al ser preparado por la Tía... Ahhh...Y una cosa más... dile a la Tia si te pregunta, que Candy no tiene por el momento una residencia fija... Dile que ha viajado mucho con George debido a mi ausencia... Ella va a querer hablar con Candy... y si viene aquí pues... se acabaron mis vacaciones... jaja... Jimmy te divertirás como nunca en el colegio y disfrutarás mucho de Chicago. Si te dejas llevar de la mano de la Tía, conocerás la otra cara de Chicago. La Tía siempre ha sabido cómo divertirse, aunque no me lo creas Candy... jajaja... Tienes todo mi apoyo... Recuérdalo siempre..."- _Le dijo Albert y luego lo abrazó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda... a lo que Jimmy respondió de igual forma...-

_Jimmy... Le pediré a Sarita que te ayude a terminar tus maletas... Si necesitas algo más dime...-_Le aseguró Candy aproximándose a la puerta y saliendo deprisa con Albert detrás para hablarle a Sarita...-

Albert invitó a Candy a pasar un momento a su habitación para hablar después de que regresó de buscar a Sarita...

"_Candy... Mi amor... pareces una mamá gallina preocupada por su pollito... jaja... Jimmy ya es un hombre y el que se vuelva parte de la familia no quiere decir que tú debas procurarlo como a un niño pequeño... Él es muy maduro y desde ahora estará en busca de su camino... Debes de darle la fuerza para que él siga adelante... Ya no llores mi amor... Te prometí que no lo dejaremos solo... La Tía cuidará de él, Annie y Archie también lo harán..._

"_Albert él se irá a Londres y no podré despedirlo y estará sólo allá... No quisiera que enfrentara todo eso por su cuenta... Albert no sé si deba acompañarlo...- _Le dijo Candy ya llorando a mares preocupadísima por Jimmy...-

"_Candy si tú te quieres ir... y acompañarlo... yo no puedo detenerte..._- sintió un vacío cuándo terminó de pronunciar ésas palabras...-_ Aunque te voy a extrañar... No puedo obligarte a que te quedes conmigo..."-_Le dijo con mucho dolor en los ojos y con sinceridad al mismo tiempo.-

"_Albert ¡no¡._.. _No quiero dejarte... Muero de pensar en estar lejos de ti... Ohh... Jimmy es mi responsabilidad ahora y no creo que deba sentirse sólo en Londres..."- _Candy seguía llorando y ahora un poco más por haber notado el dolor de Albert...-

"_Mi amor_..._escúchame un momento...-_La tomó por los hombros y la sentó en el pequeño canapé que se encontraba en su hermosa habitación...-_ Cuándo tú te fuiste a Londres yo nunca te dejé sola... George te acompañó... y cuando estuviste allá, yo te acompañé ¿no es verdad?_

"_Si... ahora sé por qué me alcanzaste... Tenías que asegurarte de que estuviera bien... "- _Le contestó Candy un poco más calmada...-

"_Candy_... _tú eras más pequeña que Jimmy en primer lugar y en segundo eras mujer... Para un hombre es distinto... Créeme Candy que Jimmy estará bien cuidado... y le servirá para hacerse responsable... Él en algún momento será cabeza de una familia y entre más pronto aprenda a cuidarse sólo y a ser independiente es mejor... "_

"_No había pensado en eso... Es sólo que si él tuviera algún problema... pues a quien recurriría... Estaríamos muy lejos de él..."_

"_¿Olvidas con quién hablas? ¿Crees que él no tendría nuestra residencia en Londres a su disposición además de gente a mi cargo que especialmente lo cuide y se asegure que no le falte nada?... _

"_Albert... perdóname... No quise dudar de ti... Soy una tonta... No puedo pensar correctamente... Ahora ya estoy más tranquila... Tú siempre logras tranquilizar mi corazón... – _Candy cambió su expresión a alegría y dejó que Albert viera sus hermosas esmeraldas iluminadas por una sonrisa...-

"_Candy... te amo con todo mi corazón y sabes que no puedo estar sin ti..."_

"_Albert... Me quedaré contigo, después de todo tú no fuiste al África por mí... y sería muy injusto dejarte sólo... Ya no me preocuparé mas..."_- Le dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo una sonrisa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas...-

"_Preciosa ¿cuándo entenderás que no estás sola y que yo siempre estoy contigo..? ¿Cuándo cumplirás tu promesa y confiarás en mi... sin desesperar por querer hacer todo por tu cuenta...?"- _Le preguntó Albert con la mayor dulzura tomando sus mejillas con las dos manos...-

"_Albert_..._yo... yo... A veces me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea de que puedo compartir contigo mis preocupaciones..."_- Le dijo Candy abrazándolo fuertemente...-

"_Princesa_..._ ¿qué no recuerdas que la Tía Elroy estuvo durante toda tu estancia en Londres y luego viajó a Escocia para asegurarse que sus nietos estuvieran bien...? ¿Crees que lo hizo por sí sola...? Yo se lo pedí y ella a su forma cuidó de todos menos de la persona que a mí más me importaba, tú... Créeme, le he reclamado lo suficiente y no lo volverá a hacer... Yo he escrito para que acompañe a Jimmy en Londres, una vez que él ya se encuentre en el Colegio... Le pedí también que recordara que el chico tenía que sentir apoyo de su parte... sino yo me enteraría... Le dije que no quería volver a pasar la angustia que tuve cuando no te encontrábamos... Candy... Jimmy estará bien..."_

"_Albert... has pensado en todo... La Tía Elroy nos ayudará... ¡eso es maravilloso! Quién mejor que ella para asegurarse de su bienestar... Las cosas son muy diferentes... contigo a la cabeza..."- _le dijo sinceramente Candy sin pensar que con ése comentario, Albert soltara un gran carcajada...- _"Mi amor... nunca cambiarás... Jimmy partirá en septiembre... y llegará directamente al Colegio... Tengo a una persona muy querida para mí y de toda mi confianza que se encargará de que él ingrese al Colegío y en cuanto pueda salir se reunirá con la Tía Elroy... ¿te parece bien... o te irás lejos de mí... Preciosa...?"- _Le dijo Albert tomándola de la cintura y acercándola para darle en abrazo que la envolvía totalmente...-

"_¡Ohh no ni siquiera lo pienses!_... _Nunca...mi Príncipe... Aquí me voy a quedar... Sé que todo estará bien...estoy feliz de que Jimmy pueda tener esa maravillosa experiencia... Albert... eres tan bueno conmigo... te quiero mucho..."-_Le dijo Candy aferrándose a su abrazo y resguardándose en su pecho...-

"_Y yo a ti... Iremos a verlo..."_

"_Gracias Albert, por todo lo que haces por mi..." -"Candy..."- _Se abrazaron fuertemente no dejando un espacio entre ellos, se necesitaban tanto... Albert la amaba hasta la locura y sólo quería verla feliz... Candy sintió que un nudo en la garganta se le volvía a formar... respiró y tomó aire, no le gustaba que la gente percibiera lo vulnerable que era... Albert lo sabía muy bien... con una de sus manos enjugó una pequeña lágrima rebelde como ella, que se asomaba por uno de sus destellantes ojos... -"_Quiero ir a Londres contigo... Albert... Me encantaría ver nuestra hermosa Londres, contigo de nuevo..." – _Candy se separó un poco y se quedó pensando un poco...- _¿Por cierto quién es esa persona que tú quieres mucho y qué es de toda tu confianza...?"- _Le preguntó Candy un poco intrigada...-

"_Jaja_..._ mi amor... te amo... No has terminado de decir lo feliz que serás si vas conmigo a Londres y de repente me preguntas... quién es esa persona... jaja... Princesa, quién más sino George... "-_ Le contestó divertido dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la naríz...-

"_Jaja... Lo siento, Albert... A veces sólo digo lo que pienso... jaja... Ohh... ¡Qué felicidad...! George acompañará a Jimmy... Gracias Albert... creo que ya te lo he dicho, aunque en ésa palabra no cabe todo mi sentir..."- _Le dijo Candy siguiendo aferrada a él...-

"_Mi amor_... _No tienes nada que agradecer... lo hago porque yo quiero..."- _Le dijo al oído y acariciando sus rizos dorados...-

"_Albert eres maravilloso... "- _Le dijo Candy acercándose a él para darle un muy apasionado beso lleno de amor y gratitud...-

"_Princesa... lo maravilloso en mi vida.. eres tú... "- _Le dijo aferrándose a ése apasionado beso... Candy una ráfaga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo y quedó prendada de los labios de su Príncipe_..._ Albert era tan dulce con ella... detallista a cada momento... La hacía sentir muy amada... Le dio uno y otro beso robando los suspiros de Albert y dejándolo sin aire con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente... encendiendo todo su deseo... Albert la tomó entre sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama... La besaba con toda su pasión... la amaba como un loco... Ella podía encenderlo de tal forma que casi no podía respirar... Candy se sonrojó intensamente... Sentir a Albert cubriéndola completamente, Acariciándola... le hacía latir el corazón ir a mil por hora... Albert la aproximaba más a su cuerpo y la besaba apasionadamente... olvidándose de todo... Candy estaba completamente cubierta por él... Estaba en trance delirando de placer al sentir los labios de Albert sobre los suyos... Él la besaba y la acariciaba tan apasionadamente... De pronto Albert recapacitó y se apartó un poco... con el corazón desbocado y un poco sonrojado... "_Prin...Princesa... Te amo... –_ se separó un poco, su respiración era fuerte y estaba acelerada... No podía disimular que ésta vez, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar por el amor que estaba encerrado dentro de él, estrujando todo su cuerpo para salir, y tenerlo que contener...- "_Albert... yo... No se que decirte... Eres- _le dijo Candy entre suspiros y dándole un beso seguido de otro quitándole todo el aire a Albert y dejándolo flotando en una nube... "_Eres... yo... (no podía decirle lo increíblemente irresistible que era...Lo guapo y varonil que lucía a cada momento y lo mucho que despertaba su deseo... Se sonrojó como un tomate de sólo pensarlo...) Yo quiero besarte y besarte..."- _Le reiteró separándose un poco y luego volviéndolo a besar intensamente... buscando su tibia y dulce lengua- "_Candy... me vuelves loco..."- _Le contestó viéndola con los ojos llenos de amor y de pasión... para volverle a robar otro beso lleno de amor y deseo... Candy se encendió y el corazón parecía salírsele... Estaba hundida en la esencia y el cuerpo de Albert... Sólo quería sentirlo cerca, besándola...Con mucho trabajo logró controlarse para articular palabra... Suavemente dijo a su oído...- "_Albert...- _jadeando un poco- _ Yo quiero... seguir... Albert... perdóname..."- _separándose un poco y moviéndose de lado para no estar debajo de él... "_Creo que todavía no estoy lista... para... – _sentía cómo se le subían a la cara todos los colores y el escarlata se reflejaba con intensidad en su rostro...- _creo que no estoy lista para corresponderte, en todo sentido..._- Candy no sabía qué estaba diciendo ó no... el color violeta era el que seguía y seguramente sería el que su cara reflejaba.. Podía sentir el calor subiendo por su cara... y latiendo en sus mejillas... "_Candy... no te preocupes por nada... Yo te amo profundamente y simplemente siempre logras que me pierda en tus besos..."- _Le contestó Albert un poco agitado... Con los latidos de su corazón pegando fuertemente en su pecho... se hizo un poco de lado... y trató de calmarse...Tomando una de sus mejillas para acariciarla... Sintió el calor en las mejillas de Candy y besó una de ellas, para que no se sintiera incómoda...- "_Albert... qué pensarás de mi... Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie..."- _Sentía el palpitar de su corazón estrellarse fuertemente contra sus mejillas... Tenía los ojos llenos de deseo por ésos besos que adoraba y al mismo tiempo... sentía que no podía entregarse totalmente... Todo su cuerpo estaba estremecido por lo que Albert la hacía sentir... Su corazón se aceleraba de sólo sentir su mano sobre la suya... Se quedó contemplando el rostro de Albert y se adentró en el azul de sus ojos... Estaba tan cerca, podría besarlo de nuevo y no pensar en nada mas... Estaba tan nerviosa...- "_Princesa... pienso que estás empezando a sentir lo que sienten los enamorados... No tiene nada de malo... Amarse y demostrarse amor es lo más hermoso que podemos experimentar como seres humanos...- _Le dijo Albert acariciándole sus hermosos rizos. Él no pudo contenerse más, sentir el aliento de Candy tan cerca al suyo... Acercó su rostro al de ella y le robó un suave y dulce beso en los labios... Candy se sintió tan amada en ése momento...- "¿_Sí...? Yo Albert quiero estar segura... Eso es todo..."- _Le dijo Candy sonrojada de la cara, sentía que no podría resistirse más y le robaría un beso seguido de otro a Albert... Finalmente se acercó y rozó con sus labios los de él... Quería sentirlo cerca y probar de nuevo ésos encantadores labios, que le hacían perder la razón...-

"_Mi Amor... Estarás segura de amarme cuando puedas responder con sinceridad estas preguntas... Las respuestas tienen que venir desde el fondo de tu corazón... ¿Me amas... Candy? ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti...? ¿Me amas tanto que quisieras que nunca nos separemos y quieres pasar cada minuto del día conmigo? Yo me siento así por ti... No de ahora... Llevo mucho tiempo sabiendo lo que siento... Creo que es hora de que tú cuestiones tus sentimientos hacia mí... Sólo así podrás disfrutar plenamente de estos momentos... Ven acá..."- _La acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó pegándola a su pecho y dándole suaves besos en esos dorados rizos que adoraba y después en la su frente...-

"_Yo te quiero mucho... Albert... No quiero lastimarte... "- _Le dijo Candy abrazándolo fuertemente hasta perderse en su aroma...-

"_No lo haces... Al contrario disfruto cada momento a tu lado... Tenerte conmigo es mi mayor felicidad... Te amo cada día más..."_

"_Albert..."- _Estaba profundamente conmovida por las palabras de Albert, habían tocado el fondo de su alma... No quería moverse para no romper el encanto de ése momento...-

"_Princesa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarnos y para que conozcas tus sentimientos... Mañana empezamos una nueva aventura... Conoceremos éstas hermosas tierras. Me ilusiona mucho la idea de acampar y estar contigo a campo abierto... Tu corazón finalmente te hablará al pasar de los días y entonces podrás responder sin presiones a mis preguntas..."-_ Le dijo con la más grande ternura, sin soltarla... ni un solo instante...-

"_No puedo esperar_... _a estar contigo... Cómo cuando vivimos en el departamento... He extrañado tanto ésos días... Ahora podremos estar juntos..."- _Le contestó Candy sonriendo...-_Ohh... Albert... podemos quedarnos así un momento... Te he extrañado esta semana... Han sido tantas cosas que siento que no hemos tenido un momento para nosotros..."_

"_Candy... yo también te he extrañado..."-_

"_Jaja... ¿no crees que es un poco extraño que nos extrañemos cuando estamos todo el día juntos?... jaja..."-_Observó Candy...-

"_No... Nos queremos y sino mal recuerdo siempre tratábamos de estar cerca aunque fuera por un momento... cuando tú aún no conocías mis sentimientos por ti, imagino que es porque siempre hemos sido buenos amigos... "_

"_Si... es verdad... Debe ser por eso que te extraño... Mmm... jaja.. Debes pensar que estoy loca..."- _Le contestó Candy divertida y sin soltarlo ni un segundo...-

"_Si_... _estás loca... pero por mí... jaja..."- _Le contestó Albert divertido... molestándola un poco sabiendo que él se sentía igual de loco que ella... Con él era aún más fuerte ese deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos... Él quería amarla y tenerla para él... Lo deseaba tanto... quería hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer y despertar a su lado... Quería poseerla y que ella le correspondiera con la misma intensidad...-

"_Albert_..._ eres un presumido... no te volveré a decir que te extraño... Se te sube a la cabeza demasiado rápido..."- _Le dijo seria pero con picardía en los ojos y sin soltarlo...-

"_Ohh... No Candy... siento hermoso cada vez que me dices que me extrañas... Pequeña, no seas tan dura conmigo... ¿agonizo que no lo ves...?"- _Le dijo haciendo un puchero y acomodándola para poderla rodear mejor con sus brazos...-

"_Albert... está bien te lo diré... – _Candy podía sentir cómo se aceleraba de saber lo que ella podía hacerle sentir a ése hermoso hombre...-_Lo diré para que tu ego se engrandezca... Adulador... Chantajista..."- _Le dijo Candy reclamándole y abrazándolo un poco más fuerte...-

"_Ohh... Si... funciona ¿no es así?"- _Le dijo divertido depositando un suave beso en su mejilla...-

"_Si_... _jaja... Eres incorregible... ¿siempre consigues lo que quieres...?- _Le preguntó Candy con una sonrisa y muy cerca de sus labios...-

"_Casi siempre... sólo hay alguien que no siempre hace lo que quiero... y esa eres tú... Preciosa... "- _Le contestó Albert perdido en sus esmeraldas y dándole un suave beso en la punta de la nariz...-

"_Lo que sucede es que yo conozco muy bien esa carita de perrito que pones cuando quieres algo_..._"- _Le contestó Candy dulcemente con voz suave tocando la punta de su nariz y acariciando sus labios y luego sus mejillas...-

"_Princesa_... _jaja... ¿Conoces mi cara de perrito...? Siempre funciona... jaja... Pagarás por burlarte de mi... "- _Le dijo acercándola más a su rostro y pudiendo sentir su respiración...-

"_Ohh... no me castigues... por favor..."-_Le dijo muy divertida guiñándole el ojo y con una mirada por demás seductora que hizo que Albert le diera un beso lleno de pasión... Siguieron así por un rato dándose incontables besos el uno al otro... Sus sensaciones estaban más calmadas, ahora que habían podido hablar sobre su sentir... Al final debieron separarse... y calmarse... Seguían abrazados y después Candy se rodó un poco haciendo que Albert quedara boca arriba... ella se acomodó en su pecho y se quedaron así por un largo rato... Le acariciaba en el abdomen por debajo de la camisa... sintiendo sus marcados músculos... Sus caricias eran suaves y tiernas... para consentirlo... Albert empezó a acariciarle el cabello, aunque no lo hizo muy bien, las caricias de Candy lo tenían perdido... Albert pensó que nunca en toda su vida alguien lo había acariciado con tanto cariño y dulzura... Se dejó consentir por Candy... Pasaron así un largo rato hasta que oyeron a lo lejos un auto aproximarse a la casa... Albert se incorporó un poco y vio que Candy estaba con los ojos cerrados a punto de dormirse... – "_Mi amor... Rick ha llegado... tenemos que bajar... no te duermas... jaja..."- _Le dijo sonriendo... subiendo su rostro y aproximándolo para ver que abriera los ojos...- "_Mmmm... no quiero bajar... quedémonos así cinco minutos..."- _Le dijo sin abrir los ojos volviéndose a acomodar en su pecho...- "_Preciosa... ¿ me dices que yo soy un chantajista...? Jaja... Vamos..."- _Le dijo divertido levantando de nuevo su rostro y colocando un dulce beso en sus labios...- "_Ohhh. ... Albert... estoy tan cómoda y relajada... No quiero ir a ningún lugar..."- _Le dijo volviendo a entre cerrar los ojos a ahora tomándolo del cuello y acurrucándose en él... dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios...- "_Candy... Dios mío pero que chantaje tan más grande... jaja... Vamos mi amor... te prometo que desde mañana te dejaré hacer lo que tu quieras... – _Le dijo en la forma más dulce y tomando su barbilla para darle un beso en los labios...- "_Funciona... ¿no es verdad...?"- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo y regresándole ese beso...- "_Está bien bajaré... sólo porque prometiste que desde mañana me dejarás hacer lo que yo quiera... Aunque eso signifique que quiera descansar entre tus brazos y tu cuello... tendrás que dejarme..."- _Le dijo suavemente, para asegurarle que lo haría cumplir su promesa...-

"_Princesa... tú si sabes como acorralarme... jaja... No te puedo decir no... Si quieres descansar en mis brazos... yo tendré que dejarte... No habrá más remedio, mi Pequeña chantajista..."- _Le contestó Albert ligeramente sonrojado pero al mismo tiempo dejando ver que era un hombre enamorado y desarmando ante ella... Después depositó un último beso en sus labios y se incorporó completamente... Candy lo miró a los ojos y se animó a decirle una cosa más...

"_Albert_... _ya quiero que sea mañana... para consentirte y darte muchos besos... Me dejarás..."- _Le preguntó Candy inocentemente... haciendo que Albert... se sonrojara aún más... e hizo que él se perdiera en sus esmeraldas...-

"_Candy... Ahora yo tampoco puedo esperar a mañana... Ya quiero todos esos besos..."- _Le contestó con los ojos llenos de amor y como en una nube...-

"_Albert_... _y me dejarás hacerte muchos cariños también... y... muchas... ¡cosquillas!...__"- _Le dijo Candy divertida y después lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama con ella encima riendo sin parar... haciéndole cosquillas en todo su torso... Él se rodó y le hizo también muchas cosquillas haciendo que Candy riera sin parar, tratándose de escapar sin ser muy exitosa en el intento... y regresándole a Albert esas cosquillas... los dos cayeron al piso riendo a carcajadas y tomando aire...-

"_Princesa... eres una tramposa... Me vengaré... jaja...ja jaja... – _Se quedó morando el cabello de Candy y apuntó su dedo hacia sus rizos...-_ Parece que un torbellino pasó por tu cabello... jaja..."- _Le dijo Albert volteando a verla y tomando sus mejillas para darle un beso...-

"_Jaja...Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás, parece que un rayo cayó en tu cabello... jaja... está erizado... y da toques... – "Auch..." – _reclamó Albert...- "_Jaja...jaja..."- _Rió Candy divertida desacomodándole aún más el cabello y haciendo que se electrificara aún más...-

"_Jaja... El tuyo también auch... Da toques... jaja...-_Sacando una chispa del cabello de Candy... después hizo una pausa y la vio directamente a los ojos...-_ Candy... - _Se acercó a ella y se colocó muy cerca de sus labios...- _"¿Si?"- "Te amo..."- _Tocó con su dedo la punta de su nariz... y después la abrazó... Candy sintió que su corazón le iba a estallar y sólo pudo responderle con un abrazo igual de fuerte y una hermosa sonrisa seguida de un tierno beso...- "_Albert... Rick ya debe estar abajo... Ayúdame a arreglar mi cabello...jaja... aunque creo que va ser un poco difícil"- _

"_Princesa, lo que digas... Ahora ayúdame a levantar... estoy sin fuerzas... jaja..."_

Candy ayudó a Albert y como si nada se levantó... Después él la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó rodeando con sus piernas su cadera... Se veían a los ojos y los dos reían sin parar por el estado de sus respectivos cabellos... Albert la colocó frente a la cómoda que tenía un gran espejo encima... Tomó un poco de agua que se encontraba en una jarra cerca de una bandeja que tenía para su toillet... Candy y él remojaron sus manos en el agua y fueron acomodando y cepillando su cabello hasta que quedó como nuevo... Durante ese rato sólo Jimmy y Sarita habían oído el escándalo que se traían los dos y se reían de oír como gritaba Candy para escapar de las cosquillas de Albert... Jimmy estaba muy contento por su hermana... Sabía que ella era feliz... Los dos eran incorregibles... Siempre que estaban con él jugaban constantemente como niños pequeños... Él siempre se reía y casi siempre acababa igual de molestado y divertido... Sabía que los iba a extrañar mucho... Ahora debía hacerlos sentir orgullosos y que no se arrepintieran de haberlo adoptado...

George y Sr. Cartwright regresaban de un recorrido por las caballerizas y por las naves en dónde alojaban al ganado... Entre los dos discutían las formas de incrementar la producción y hacer mejoras en el rancho... Rick ya se encontraba en la estancia de la casa con un vaso de limonada y descansando en un cómodo sillón por el viaje... No pasó mucho cuando vio a Candy y a Albert descender de las escaleras... Reían como niños pequeños y se decían cosas al oído... Rick los interrumpió...- "_Candy... William... ¡ qué gusto de volver a verlos!... Ahora cuéntenme lo ¿qué están tramando... jaja...?"-_

_- "¡Hola Rick!... jaja... ¿cómo lo sabes?..."- _Preguntó Candy..._-_

-"¡_Hola Rick ya te extrañábamos... jaja... Ven pasemos al despacho y ahora te contamos... jaja... ¿cómo nos descubriste?"- _Le preguntó divertido Albert en voz baja después de saludarlo con un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda...-

- "_Jajaja... es sencillo... Tienen cara de niños traviesos... Olvidan que yo soy el hermano de en medio... es decir... él que siempre escucha los planes... jaja... Sé perfectamente cuándo alguien se trae algo entre manos... jaja..."-_

_- "Rick... entonces apúrate para que te contemos... jaja..."- _Le dijo Candy en voz baja volteando hacia los lados para que nadie la oyera como una niña pequeña...-

Entraron al despacho y cerraron la puerta con cerrojo... y como niños pequeños Albert y Candy le contaron de sus planes... Rick escuchaba atento e igual de divertido... Hablaban en voz baja para que no los pudieran oír y de vez en cuándo dejaban soltar unas risitas cómplices... Rick siempre encontraba la compañía de Candy y Albert muy amena... Lo que no pensaba Albert... lo pensaba Candy... y lo que no lograban pensar entre los dos lo pensaba él...

"_Ehhh... Candy... Aquí tienes los papeles de adopción de Jimmy... y necesitarás de dos testigos que los firmen... Podremos ser William y yo... "- _Le dijo Rick a Candy sacando unos papeles de su portafolios...-

"_Si gracias... Rick... ¿dónde firmo...?"_

"_Aquí y aquí... y también aquí..."-_Le dijo Rick apuntando a las hojas...-

"_Ohh... William... Me olvidaba ésta es la autorización por escrito para que Candy pueda adoptar a Jimmy... y para que forme parte del Clan Andrew...- _Le dijo Rick pasándole un hoja grabada en la que se encontraba impreso el sello de la Familia Andrew... con el águila que Candy tenía en su prendedor... que representaba al Jefe del Clan... Al mismo tiempo Albert removió un anillo que siempre tenía en su dedo, el cuál había empezado a usar cuándo se conoció su verdadera identidad... y con cera imprimió su signo distintivo seguido de su inconfundible firma... –

"_Ohh... Albert... soy muy feliz..."- _Le dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo fuertemente...-

"_Felicidades Candy... Jimmy es oficialmente un Andrew... y felicidades a ti también William... "- _Les dijo Rick ofreciéndoles una amplia sonrisa y viéndolos abrazarse... De algún modo se sintieron más cercanos, casi como esposos... Habían formado una pequeña familia, y se sonrojaron un poco al cruzar sus miradas...-

"_Gracias Rick..."_- le contestaron los dos juntos y luego al mismo tiempo lo abrazaron y lo apretaron entre los dos... Haciendo que Rick riera sin parar y se sonrojara como un tomate...-

"_Ohh... Cielos niños Andrew, compórtense... jaja... de verdad... juntos son incorregibles... jaja... Ésto es injusto... jaja... No puedo respirar... jaja...Son dos contra uno... jaja..."- _Les decía Rick tratándose de librar del abrazo... pero Albert tenía a los dos abrazados y Candy trataba de alcanzar a Albert de manera que Rick estaba inmovilizado... Cuándo Rick y ellos no podían dejar de reír lo soltaron y dejaron salir unas fuertes carcajadas... - "_Jaja... jajaja... no Rick éramos uno y medio contra uno... jaja..."- _Le contestó Albert riendo y tomando aire...-

"_¡ Albert!..".- _Le dijo Candy y corrió hacia dónde estaba él para reclamarle y desacomodarle el cabello...-

"_¡ Ohh... no Candy... jaja... Eres una traviesa... jaja... Ven acá...!- _Le dijo y rápidamente la tomó del brazo... y le hizo lo mismo a su cabello... sólo que el de Candy era mucho más voluminoso... – "_Jaja... No... jaja... Albert... Pagarás... jaja... Auxilio... jaja... jajaja..."- _Rick los contemplaba pelear y soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver a Candy con tremenda melena... Albert y Candy se voltearon a ver y como un rayo se levantaron del piso y corrieron tras él... Rick trató de defenderse... pero Candy se había subido al escritorio y lo tenía por detrás mientras Albert lo sostenía y al mismo tiempo luchaba para no ser despeinado sin conseguirlo... Después Albert y Rick peleaban como hermanos pequeños uno molestando al otro y luchando... Candy los veía y no dejaba de reír a carcajadas... Después entre los dos la despeinaron claro que fueron más gentiles y no dejaban de reír... Cuando se agotaron cayeron en el piso los tres y seguían riendo casi sin aliento cuando veían las cabezas uno del otro... Lo cierto era que Albert veía a Rick como un igual... El Clan Mc. Gregor era tan antiguo como el Andrew... Él venía de una familia acomodada y sabía que él gozaba de una gran fortuna personal... Si trabajaba para ellos era sólo por el gusto de aprender... y sabía que muy pronto como cualquier miembro de una familia importante buscaría independizarse... Albert sabía que pronto tendría una firma de abogados porque le ofrecería la sociedad... Sólo así no perdería a ese gran asesor y amigo y al mismo tiempo le daría la tranquilidad necesaria a George... Así como su padre lo había hecho con Monty Weston ahora él lo haría con Richard Mc. Gregor... Sabría que aceptaría ya que sería una unión entre Clanes y esas nunca se desprecian...Estaban casi sin aliento cuándo alguien trató de abrir la puerta... Albert era el más cercano así que quitó el cerrojo y permaneció en el piso recuperando el aliento y riendo de nuevo al ver las melenas de Rick y sobretodo la de Candy... George había entrado seguido del Sr. Cartwirght, los cuáles se dirigieron al despacho al oír las carcajadas y los muebles moverse bruscamente por las luchas de Albert y Rick... La cara de George era de incredulidad... Se quedó boquiabierto... – "_William... Candy... pero... ¿qué sucedió Rick...?"- _George preguntándole en un tono paternal... Cómo cuándo un padre pregunta al más honesto de sus hijos para que le relate los hechos...-

"_George... ellos empezaron... jajaja..."- _Le dijo señalando a Albert y a Candy los cuáles se voltearon a ver... e inmediatamente contestaron...- "_No... el empezó... Si te lo juro... jaja... Rick empezó..."- "No es verdad... jaja... ellos fueron... jaja... Lo juro... jaja..."- "Si Rick te creo... "- _George se les quedó mirando y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro... el Sr. Cartwirght no había podido verlos de cerca y al verlos no pudo contener la risa y soltó a carcajadas con George... Jimmy que se encontraba arriba... finalmente bajó al oír los gritos de defensa entre uno y otro... Cuando entró al despacho... casi cae al piso de la risa de verlos con semejantes cabellos... Por supuesto que eso no lo iban a permitir y antes de abalanzarse los tres contra él... Candy le dijo feliz corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa..."¡_Jimmy... ya eres un Andrew... jajaj... ¡Qué felicidad...!- _Corrió lo abrazó... después le dio de vueltas y finalmente cuando estuvieron cerca Albert y Rick... lo abrazaron fuertemente entre los dos casi dejándolo sin respirar y luego claro está entre los tres lo despeinaron... Empezaron de nuevo a pelear y George y el Sr. Cartwright salvaron de milagro los papeles de adopción de Jimmy y la carta de Albert... seguían riendo felices... Cuando se calmaron y ya habían dejado de luchar Albert... Rick y Jimmy, por ver quien despeinaba más a quién... George y el Sr. Cartwright se dirigieron a la estancia de la planta baja para esperar el almuerzo... Sarita entró en el despacho para ver en que los podía ayudar y difícilmente pudo contener la risa al verlos tan despeinados... Candy tomó un poco de aire y después subió arreglarse el cabello... Los hombres no hicieron eso cuando recuperaron el aliento empezaron a molestarse de nuevo y a luchar entre ellos... Decidieron que harían una apuesta para ver quién aguantaba más tiempo con el cabello en ese deplorable estado... y entre más pasaban tiempo juntos más se enredaban y se electrificaban el cabello provocándose fuertes toques... entre sí... Albert parecía un niño pequeño... reía sin parar... Por fin disfrutaba de molestar y ser molestado por hermanos... era algo muy diferente a cuándo molestaba y reía sin parar con Pauna... Ellos eran compañeros... y competían como siempre es entre los hombres, para ver quién contestaba más rápido... quien molestaba a quién... que harían después... quién le ganaba a quién en qué... etc... etc... Era lo que más había extrañado de la relación de amigos con Terry... Una vez recuperada la memoria... sabía que le sería difícil verlo y volver a entablar esa relación de hermanos mientras Candy siguiera sufriendo por él. Para un hombre cómo Albert cuyos mejores amigos los contaba con una mano y le sobraban dedos... también fue duro mantenerse alejado de su mejor amigo... No importaba si eran o no rivales en el amor... Candy era la que decidiría eso... La amistad de ellos dos quedó en medio sin quererlo... El camino que cada uno debió escoger los separó aún más y con melancolía tuvo que dejar por la paz la amistad de Terry... Ahora estaba rodeado de hermanos... Él se sentía el mayor... después Rick... luego Tom y al final Jimmy... Era como si de repente de la nada hubiera brotado una familia de hermanos para él... con los que podía compartir algo que nunca tuvo... ni siquiera en el Colegio San Pablo ya que nadie debía saber su verdadera identidad... Había tenido en el San Pablo a dos mejores amigos... a los que después de mucho les reveló su identidad... Ellos dos habían jurado silencio hasta que él tomara su puesto como Jefe de Familia... Uno de ellos (Scott Mackenzie) lo acompañó a África y había muerto en el tren cuándo explotó...Otro recuerdo que hubiera preferido no recuperar... Su otro mejor amigo (Frederick Dickinsen), era un inglés de familia adinerada que después de la guerra se había ido a residir a Escocia y por lo tanto lo veía poco o casi nada... Con ellos pasó toda su adolescencia... Iban y venían... hasta que terminaron sus estudios en el San Pablo y de ahí tuvo que encontrar cada quien su camino...

(...)

Candy bajó las escaleras hecha una princesa... No sólo Sarita había arreglado su cabello sino también insistió en que se pusiera un vestido rojo de algodón con pequeñas mangas de encaje y entallado de la cintura y el busto, era perfecto, resaltaba sus mejillas y el gran vuelo que tenía debajo hacía que se le notara una pequeña cintura... hacía mucho calor así que aceptó sin renuencias y nunca pensó que a Albert lo llenaría de deseo y le arrebataría todo el aire... Jimmy, Rick... y los demás le dijeron que se veía muy bella... Claro los reclamos no se dejaron esperar... los tres hombres jóvenes le dijeron que era injusto... Que ahora ellos se verían muy desarreglados junto a ella... Ella sólo pudo reírse a carcajadas cuando vio el estado tan deplorable de los cabellos de los tres... y les recomendó arreglarse. Los tres contestaron como si pertenecieran a un club sólo de niños... no, eso no es necesario... subirse a arreglar el cabello es de niñas... sí, respondieron los tres tras la aseveración de Rick... y Albert completó, nosotros somos guapos como sea... A lo que los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y un por supuesto... faltaba más... A lo que Candy sólo pudo responder con una carcajada y les contestó... "_Jajaja... si ustedes lo dicen..."_

Se dirigieron a la mesa y los cuatro jugaban y decían bromas... Tuvieron un almuerzo por demás divertido ya que los tres caballeros cumplieron su palabra y era difícil verlos y no reír... Candy estaba tan contenta... había adoptado a Jimmy... La vida era buena con ella, le habían hecho un regalo más allá de lo que en sus más grandes alucinaciones pudo imaginar y además estaba con Albert... Se querían profundamente, disfrutaban su compañía y nada los hacía más felices que estar juntos... No podían estar mucho separados... Era inevitable, o él la buscaba a ella o ella a él... Sin siquiera pensarlo sus almas reclamaban su cercanía...

Al terminar de almorzar Candy y Albert, se retiraron y fueron a sus habitaciones con el pretexto de que tendrían que preparar sus cosas para el viaje... lo cual era verdad... aunque sólo a medias ya que habían acordado que Sara y John estarían llendo y viniendo todo el tiempo, así que llevarían sus ropas y todo lo que necesitaran casi inmediatamente... Rick por su parte comprendió la indirecta y pidió a Jimmy que lo llevara por un recorrido por las caballerizas, y después quería ver a ese gran toro de nuevo... También quería ir a ver la pequeña enfermería y de paso el lugar de almacenamiento de la comida y si no era mucho pedir, quería ver más de cerca aquellas naves industriales que eran grandísimas en dónde se guardaba el ganado... Jimmy asintió feliz... Sería el último día que estaría en el Rancho y él mismo había querido hacer ese mismo recorrido...

Eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Candy y a Albert...

-"_Mi amor... ya se van... "_

_-"Si... "_

_-"Lo haré contigo... "_

_-"¿Estás seguro?... Yo no quiero aprovecharme de ti y que después te encuentres exhausto..."_

_- "Si, mi amor... me muero de ganas..."_

_- "Cariño... es divertido verte hacerlo..."_

_- "Si... no me digas..."_

_-"Ohh... sí... eres encantador haciendo cosas que no deberías..."_

_- "Mmm... entonces tendrás que hacerlas conmigo... para ver si eres tan encantadora como yo..."_

_- "Presumido..."_

_- "Al final sólo faltará que estés dispuesta a divertirte..."_

_- " Y tú ¿estás dispuesto a divertirte...?"_

_- "Siempre y más contigo..."_

Habían pasado más de tres horas... El recorrido de Jimmy y de Rick fue muy grande... A dónde quiera que fueran... la gente se despedía de él y le daba regalos... Después le daban su bendición y más de diez ocasiones Jimmy tuvo que bajar del caballo para despedirse de todos con un abrazo... La señora que cocinaba para los vaqueros y los mismos dos capataces al mando casi lloraron cuándo él se despidió... Todos lo iban a extrañar ya que era un muchacho muy trabajador y responsable... Casi siempre estaba de buen humor y había aprendido mucho...

Rick se dio cuenta de todo y estuvo ahí para apoyarlo diciéndoles a todos que era lo mejor para él ya que sería educado en uno de los mejores colegios... Jimmy contuvo las ganas de llorar en más de una ocasión, pero se mantuvo firme y con la cabeza en alto...

Al llegar a la residencia... todo estaba en silencio... Había un dulce aroma que provenía de la cocina... Nada más... No encontraron a nadie... ni siquiera Rita estaba por ahí... A Jimmy le pareció de lo más extraño. Rick le aseguró que estarían descansando y le recomendó hacer lo mismo... Jimmy subió a su habitación para terminar de empacar y en la casa reinaba un impenetrable silencio...

Rick... verificó que Jimmy subiera a su habitación y salió en busca de los habitantes del lugar... Pasaron cerca de dos horas... ya todo estaba oscuro y Jimmy de tanto empacar y de la cabalgata, se quedó dormitando sobre algunas de sus ropas...

Había pasado cerca de una hora... y Jimmy se despertó sin escuchar ningún ruido... Eso ya no era normal así que un poco alarmado salió en busca de su hermana o de cualquier otro... A lo lejos por dónde se encontraban los árboles frutales vio una luz... Pensó que algo estaba pasando así que se acercó... Conforme iba haciéndose clara la visión encontró siluetas de personas caminando de un lado a otro un poco apurados... Detrás de él se oyeron una pisadas así que volteó un poco asustado para su sorpresa era Albert el que se encontraba detrás de él...

-"_Jimmy... qué bueno que te encuentro... Candy quiere verte... Es urgente... ven conmigo..."- _Albert llevaba una lámpara que encendió para iluminar su camino... y lo guío hasta dónde se veía la luz... Para sorpresa de Jimmy las personas que había visto caminando ya no estaban... parecía que se las había imaginado...

"¿_Albert está todo bien...? Desde hace rato los estoy buscando"-_

"_Ohh, creo que... será mejor que hables con Candy primero..."-_

"_¿Ella está bien..? "-_

"_Vamos Jimmy apúrate..."- _Ante la negativa de Albert de responder a sus preguntas su corazón se aceleró y temió lo peor o diferentes cosas todas igualmente trágicas...-

Se aproximaron hasta dónde se encontraba la luz que se veía a lo lejos... Sólo se podían oír sus pasos acelerados y sus respiraciones... Al estar ya más cerca Jimmy vio que se trataba de una gran fogata... Cuando apenas se acostumbraba a la luz oyó un grito... que lo hizo saltar varios pasos hacia atrás...

"_¡SORPRESA!"- _

Gritaron a todo pulmón los presentes e hicieron que el pobre corazón de Jimmy se acelerara hasta el máximo...-

"_¿Qué es esto...? Albert tú sabías... Me has asustado... ¡Ya verás...!"-_

""_Jajaja... Jimmy deberías haber visto tu cara..."- _Le dijo Albert con una franca carcajada y una sonrisa, seguido de una palamada en la espada... -

"_Jimmy... Esto es para ti... Es una fiesta de despedida... Para mi hermano... Buen Viaje Jimmy y la mejor de las suertes... Estaré contigo en el pensamiento..."- _Le dijo Candy y luego lo abrazó...-

"_¡ Candy._..! _¿estás bien..?.- _dejó salir un suspiro de alivio...- _... Me asustaste...Verán me vengaré... jaja...!-_

"_No te vengues... fue mi idea... así no sospecharías... jaja..."- _Le dijo Rick... que era experto en asustar a sus pequeñas hermanas...-

"_Lo sabía... estaban muy sospechosos hoy... jajaja... Caí... redondito... y yo que pensé que no les había importado que me iba mañana... jaja... Gracias a todos... por este regalo..."_

"_No hay de que agradecer hijo... ésta siempre será tu casa... Yo te recibiré no importa cuándo vengas y sin avisar... y no importando que esté o no tu hermana... que no se te olvide, esto es para ti..."- _Le dijo el Sr. Cartwright, y sacó de su saco un sobre que se veía relleno y lo colocó en su mano... También sacó una pequeña caja con un moño y se la colocó en la otra...- "_Hijo... el sobre guárdalo y ábrelo después..."- _Le dijo el Sr. Cartwright...-

"_Muchas gracias... Sr. Cartwirght ¿qué es?"- _Haciendo sonar la pequeña caja..,-

"_Ábrelo._.."-

"_Ohhh._.._es una navaja suiza... Gracias... me servirá de mucho y tiene muchos accesorios... No debió Sr. Cartwright... Se lo agradezco..."- _Le contestó el chico entusiasmado y con un poco de congoja... Se acercó y le dio un abrazo a ese viejo amable que siempre lo había tratado muy bien...-

"_Tenga joven Jimmy._._. esto es para usted... Un caballero siempre debe de portar uno..."- _Le dijo George a Jimmy extendiéndole una caja... pequeña y extendida con un moño...-

"_Ohhh... George... no debiste...muchas gracias..."- _Jimmy abrió la caja y se encontró con tres pañuelos muy finos los cuáles tenían grabadas sus nuevas iniciales _J.W.A..._ Esto lo emocionó mucho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas... Abrazó a George que siempre se había distinguido por su frialdad inglesa... Con Albert, Candy y ahora Jimmy eso cambiaba mucho...

"_De nada._.._ es un pequeño obsequio para que empiece con el pie derecho..."-_Le dijo George tomándolo del hombro y después dándole una pequeña palmada...-

"_Joven Jimmy._.. _Esto se lo damos mi hermano y yo... Espero que le guste... con esto recordará siempre este bello lugar..."-_Le dijo Sarita y luego le dio un pequeño toro esculpido en madera con grandes cuernos... era Rey... y sí, con eso siempre recordaría ese lugar...-

"_Ohh._.. _Gracias Sara y John... No tenían porqué hacerlo... Estoy muy conmovido..."- _Les dijo francamente volteando a ver a todos con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos...-

"_No nos agradezca._.. _Nosotros lo queremos mucho"- _Le dijo Sara...- "_Lo vamos a extrañar Joven Jimmy..."- _Le dijo John y los dos le dieron le extendieron la mano de despedida...-

"_Jimmy._.._ Hijo... llévate esto... Perteneció a mi padre... es muy calientita... Te servirá para el invierno de Inglaterra..."- _Le dijo Rita extendiéndole una bufanda muy fina color gris Oxford de cashmere-

"_Rita._.._no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado..."_

"_Yo quiero dártela... llévatela y acuérdate siempre de nosotros... Te estaremos esperando... a tu regreso"-_Le dijo Rita con lágrimas en los ojos y después lo abrazó...-

"_Jimmy._.. _esto te lo damos todos los vaqueros... Es para que nunca nos olvides..."- _Le dijo uno de los capataces y le aproximó su regalo...-

"_Ohhh._..._ muchas gracias..."- _Les dijo Jimmy sonriendo al ver que se trataba de un cinturón vaquero y un sombrero... Además de unas espuelas y una funda para una pistola... Era una tradición vaquera...-

"_Jimmy... yo te daré mi regalo en Chicago... antes de que partas a Londres, te gustará... es una promesa... Te deseo buena suerte y que seas muy feliz..."- _Le dijo Rick sinceramente y luego se dieron un abrazo de hermanos...-

"_Jimmy._.._ Albert y yo... preparamos tu postre favorito... pastel de chocolate... Espero que te guste..."- _Le dijo Candy acercándole el pastel que olía delicioso...-

"_Ohh._.._ Candy... Si tu cocinaste... espero que no muramos todos... jaja..."_

"_¡Jimmy!"_

"_Jajaja... Tú si que la conoces... No te preocupes... por eso yo la ayudé... No quería morir tan joven... jaja..."-_

"_¡ Albert!"_

"_Jajaja... no te enojes... Princesa... a mi me encanta tu cocina..."_

"_Jajaja... adulador... Los perdono... sólo porque es una ocasión especial y porque además yo sé que mi pastel está delicioso..."- _Les contestó Candy sonriendo y alejándose con el pastel...-

"_Nuestro pastel._.."

"_Chicos,_ _jaja... parecen unos niños... jaja... Vamos a cenar... pasa Jimmy, por acá..."- _Les dijo el Sr. Cartwright a los tres riendo con una amplia sonrisa...-

Todos pasaron a dónde se encontraba una mesa sobre la cuál había jugo de arándano, fresa y limonada... Había también para los que quisieran café y claro whiskey, cerveza... y vino... El Sr. Cartwright había mandado traer de sus mejores salchichas y carne para asarlas al fuego... Empezaron a cenar y se oían carcajadas... risas... y demás... Contaron anécdotas y luego Albert le dirigió unas palabras...

"_James... ahora recorrerás tu camino... Nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte siempre... Estoy seguro que harás que tu hermana se sienta orgullosa de ti... Escucha siempre a tu corazón... nunca olvides quién eres, ni a los seres que te aman... Eres un joven que se ha sabido ganar el respeto y el cariño de todos... No me queda más que desearte un buen viaje y la mejor de las suertes... Ahora propongo un brindis... POR JIMMY"- _ Se escuchó la voz penetrante de Albert, era cómo un bálsamo para el corazón afligido y asustado de Jimmy...- "¡POR JIMMY!"- Levantaron sus vasos y después bebieron hasta el fondo el contenido... Todos aplaudieron a Jimmy y siguieron con la fiesta... Los vaqueros llevaban violines y empezaron a amenizar la fiesta con canciones típicas americanas en las que se bailaba en cuadrillas... Así se fueron animando y pronto todos se encontraban bailando e intercambiando parejas... Se notaba en todos una gran felicidad... Jimmy se lo merecía... Candy bailó con Jimmy y con todos los habitantes de la casa...

Al poco rato Rick se acercó a uno de los vaqueros y le pidió su violín... Después volteó a ver a Candy y a Albert y los invitó al centro... Empezó a tocar con singular destreza el violín... Era una melodía típica escocesa... de las más alegres que se bailaba en pareja... Candy y Albert de inmediato reconocieron la canción y se tomaron de las manos para empezar a bailar... Era muy sencilla y muy divertida... Rick golpeaba con el pie en el piso y al mismo tiempo Candy y Albert aplaudían... y cambiaban de lado... y después de pareja... De manera que Jimmy y la Sra. Rita fueron requeridos... Los cuatro vaqueros restantes de inmediato siguieron la tonada de oído e imitaron los golpes del pie con Rick... Momentos después todos aplaudían para acompañar la melodía y seguido de esto comenzaron a bailar imitando la danza de Candy y Albert... Rick hizo una señal y aumentó el ritmo de la canción y cuándo se acostumbraron volvieron a aumentar el ritmo de la canción... Subió de nuevo la velocidad y otra vez... todos estaban riendo y demostrando sus mejores habilidades para no perder el paso... Subieron una vez más el ritmo y cuándo parecía que no era posible aumentaron una vez más el ritmo... Rick tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y tocaba sin parar... y a la señal de Rick concluyeron la música de tajo, al mismo tiempo... Al terminar la canción todos reían divertidos y sin aliento por lo que requirieron de una pequeña pausa... Eso motivó a los vaqueros a tocar canciones aún más amenas y divertidas... Hubo quien demostró sus dotes de cantante... Como Sarita y John... El Sr. Cartwirght sorprendiendo a todos y Rita por supuesto... No faltaron nuestros tres caballeros honorables (Albert, Rick y Jimmy) que cantaron impresionando con su voz a las damas y caballeros presentes al igual que con su sincronía al cantar... jajaja...para terminar de amenizar la fiesta...

En medio de la fiesta y ya casi para terminarse... Albert y Candy llamaron a Jimmy...

"_Jimmy... quiero darte esto... y a partir de éste momento... considérate un Andrew..."- _Le dijo Albert a Jimmy... extendiéndole una cadena de eslabones hecha de oro con un dije de oro... Era el águila que representaba al Clan Andrew pero a diferencia de la de Albert el águila no portaba una pequeña corona... Esta insignia tenía una pequeña diferencia y era que en pata derecha en una de las garras tenía un pequeño anillo... La insignia había pertenecido a Anthony... así que se la dio y le pidió que la portara con orgullo... Esto definitivamente había hecho llorar a Jimmy... sabiendo lo especial y querido era para él, el recuerdo de su sobrino... Cada Andrew de la familia directa de Albert tenía una insignia particular... La de Pauna tenía un pequeño anillo en la primera garra de la pata derecha y en el centro portaba una pequeña esmeralda... Cada diseño era distinto e identificaba a cada miembro de la familia y a cada rama de ésta... Albert había dado a Candy la de Pauna y ahora otorgaba la de Anthony... Archie y Stear tenían las suyas. El anillo estaba en la pata izquierda... La de Stear estaba en la primera garra y la de Archie en la segunda... Al morir Stear... Archie tuvo que cambiarla por la suya con todo el dolor de su corazón... Al mismo tiempo era un recuerdo de Stear que siempre portaba... Las insignias y los diseños se encontraban únicamente bajo el poder de Albert y sólo él podía retirarlas o pedirlas a las familias... Era difícil saber que distinguía a una de la otra. Un verdadero Andrew siempre sabría reconocer su distintivo... Era un secreto y una tradición en su familia... Incluso él siempre portó la del Jefe del Clan. Sólo algunos pocos sabían en dónde radicaba la diferencia... Candy le agradeció en lo más profundo de su corazón el bello gesto hacia Jimmy... Demostraba la calidad humana de Albert y por supuesto el gran amor que le tenía a Candy...

Al terminar de celebrar se retiraron para descansar... Candy alcanzó a Jimmy en su habitación, ya que Jimmy quería hablar con ella antes de partir... Era tarde, igual se encontraban, felices así que consintió el pequeño pedido de su hermano...

-"¿_Dime... Jimmy qué sucede?"-_

_-"Ohhh... Candy... No puedo ser más feliz... Sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa y esa eres tú...-_

_-"¿Por qué Jimmy?"- _Preguntó intrigada Candy...-

_-_"_Por que al parecer no tienes claros tus sentimientos hacia Albert... y él te ama... Nunca me imaginé que me consideraría como sangre de su sangre... Debes decidirte o no lastimarlo más..."-_

_-"Jimmy... yo... yo...-_ le decía casi sin poder creer lo que Jimmy era capaz de ver...- _Te equivocas... yo lo amo con todo mi corazón... Todavía no se lo digo... He preparado algo especial para él... Quiero hacerlo así... Tú mismo has visto cuánto hace por mí... –_Le dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo de felicidad...-

_-_"_¡ Si! Entonces me tranquilizo... La otra cosa que me preocupa es... es..."-_

_-"Di Jimmy... no me tengas en suspenso..."-_

_-"Es cuándo se casarán... Te conozco y eres capaz de decirle que no porque yo no estoy presente... Querrás que yo vea cómo te casas y que te entregue en el altar... Eso no será posible Candy... Yo estaré lejos y tú debes de abrazar la felicidad y no dejarla ir... Debes aprovechar el momento y tomarlo... Tú y él se lo merecen... Él es mayor que tú... Es un hombre enamorado y sé bien que no se anda con rodeos... Dile que sí cuándo te lo pida. Me has dicho que lo amas; cásate cuándo el sugiera... Promételo Candy o no me iré tranquilo..."- _Le dijo Jimmy con una seriedad absoluta... Cómo si tuviera a una persona de su misma edad enfrente... con una madurez impresionante, viéndola directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta... Candy estaba roja como un tomate... ante las aseveraciones de Jimmy... Ella no había considerado casarse pronto... ni siquiera vio esa posibilidad... Para ella todo era nuevo y experimentación... Albert era otra historia...-

_-_"_Candy... contéstame... Yo lo veo como hombre y él está decidido..."-_

_-"¿Te ha dicho algo... acaso él te mandó?- _

_-"¡No, claro que no! Albert es un caballero y eso jamás lo dejaría en mis manos. ¿Sabes? No soy tonto... Sé que él te ve como su futura esposa así que contéstame... ¿Abrazarás tu felicidad no importa qué?... No sería justo para él recibir una negativa o posponer lo que haría feliz a ambos, y no quiero que me uses de pretexto... Ahora contéstame o no me iré tranquilo...- _Le aseveró Jimmy con seriedad y con sinceridad en los ojos...-

_-_"_Jimmy... yo... yo... No sabría si casarme de inmediato y en algún momento pensé que te esperaría..."-_

_-"Pues no quiero que lo hagas... "-_

_-"Jimmy... esa decisión no depende de ti..."-_

_-"Entonces ¿no quieres casarte con él...? ¿no quieres formar una familia..? ¿acaso no me acabas de decir lo bueno que siempre ha sido contigo..? ¿qué es lo que esperas..? ¿qué quieres entonces...?"- _Jimmy la confrontó con sus miedos y con sus inseguridades le pedía una respuesta... Mejor dicho se la estaba exigiendo...-

_-"Jimmy... es que... yo... sería muy feliz casándome con Albert... Nos estamos adelantando, ¿qué tal si no funciona y no nos comprometemos...?"-_

_-"¡Candy... por favor no digas tonterías!... Si se aman todo saldrá bien... Ahora dime que es lo que quieres y prométeme que te casarás si él te lo pide y cuándo él lo desee... Es lo menos que puedes hacer por él... Te ama desde hace mucho tiempo y no sería justo que le dieras además largas a un compromiso que yo sé que él como hombre desea tener y se lo merece... Si tú no lo ves... entonces yo te lo digo ahora, ¿di qué piensas hacer?..."-_

_-"Jimmy... Eres duro... yo..." – _se le formó un nudo en la garganta...-

_-"¿Candy, tú qué...?-_

_-"Yo... lo amo... y deseo estar a su lado siempre..."-_

_-"Entones si te lo propone ¿qué harás?"-_

_-"Le diré que sí..."- _Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su rostro...-

_-"Y se casarán cuándo él lo considere prudente...Candy... No busques más pretextos eres muy buena para eso..."-_

_-"Jimmy... –_se le salían las lágrimas una por que debía responderle con la verdad y eso era confrontar sus miedos y la otra porque si se hacía realidad... ellos serían muy felices... Se quedó un momento pensando en qué hacer... ella nunca lo pensó... Jamás se le ocurrió que Albert quisiera casarse en un tiempo corto... Sólo de pensarlo se le iluminaba el rostro... Entonces vio todo claro como el agua... Ella tenía miedo a fracasar, ¿quién no? Debía de tomar el riesgo y debía aprovechar la oportunidad... Hace sólo unas semanas estuvo a horas de no volverlo a ver... Ese sentimiento la paralizó y la había hecho recapacitar... De sólo pensarlo un frío la recorría por todo el cuerpo... ¿Qué, ella era la mujer más tonta y no aprendía nada...? La indecisión casi acabó por completo con su relación y eso era algo que el mismo Jimmy no sabía... Candy se acercó a Jimmy y lo abrazó con fuerza...- "_Jimmy... gracias... por hacerme ver éstas cosas... Pude haber lastimado al hombre que amo infinitamente... Te prometo que si eso sucediera yo me casaría cuándo él me lo pidiera... Lo haré por mí... porque lo amo... y lo haré por ti también... Es una promesa..."-_

_-"Enserio Candy... ¿prometido..?"-_

_-"Prometido..."- _Candy se separó del abrazo y se dieron la mano para sellar la promesa...-

_-_"_Entonces quiero ser el primero en felicitarte... hermana de mi corazón... Te deseo la mayor dicha y que sean muy pero muy felices..."- _Le dijo Jimmy tomándola por los hombros con una gran sonrisa y después la abrazó...-

_-_"_Jimmy... Te adelantas... De todas formas, gracias..."-_

_-"Sé que me adelanto. Sin embargo, presiento que no voy a estar aquí en ese momento. Así que recuerda que yo te felicité primero y que tienes mi bendición como hermano... Estaré como tú con el pensamiento y mi corazón... Recuerda la promesa y no la rompas por nada del mundo..."- _Le dijo Jimmy en el abrazo con la voz entre cortada de la emoción y de la felicidad por su hermana y por ese gran hombre que los había acogido...-

_-_"_Jimmy... Gracias mi pequeño hermano...- _le decía igual con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas en los ojos... de emoción y felicidad...-

_-_"_Candy... te mereces ser feliz... Ahora dejemos de llorar... y denme muchos sobrinos con los que jugar... ¿si Candy?"- _Le dijo viéndola a los ojos sonriente de alegría y picardía...-

_-"Jimmy... qué cosas dices...- _se puso colorada de sólo pensarlo... –"

_-_"_Ahora me vas a salir con qué te quieres esperar... Candy...¿ tendrás que hacerme otra promesa?"-_

_-"Jimmy... eres imposible... jaja... Está bien te daremos sobrinos..."- _Le contestó Candy sonriendo... un poco apenada y roja de la cara...-

_-_"_Candy... ¿creías que no te iba a pedir sobrinos? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Albert te ama...? Mejor dicho te adora... Eres afortunada Candy de tener a un hombre como él a tu lado... ¿Crees que no se muere por tener un hijo contigo?"-_

_-"Dios mío Jimmy... No puedo sonrojarme más... ¡Qué cosas dices..!"- _Le decía Candy colocando su mano en una de sus mejillas...-

_-_"_Candy...sé perfectamente que es una decisión de los dos... ¿ y si él te lo pidiera?... ¿qué le contestarías?"-_

_-"Jimmy... Creo que eso lo contestaremos entre él y yo, cuándo se de el momento...- _con la cara realmente incendiada ante las preguntas poco recatadas de Jimmy-

_-"Lo contestarán entre los dos o lo decidirás tú... dime Candy ¿qué le dirías?"-_

_-"Jimmy creo que eso es entre nosotros dos... y..."-_

_-"Candy...- _Jimmy un poco desesperado la tomó de los hombros y le hablaba casi en secreto...- _Calla un momento y escúchame muy bien... Esto te lo digo como hermano pero también como hombre que soy... ¿Crees que Albert no se sentiría profundamente dolido ante una negativa de tu parte con respecto a su descendencia...?"-_

_-"Jimmy Albert no es así... Él no se rige por esas costumbres..."-_

_-"Me estás diciendo que Albert no es un hombre de carne y hueso..."-_

_-"Jimmy no... es sólo..."- J_immy colocó uno de sus dedos en su boca y la silenció...-

_-"Candy... escucha... lo que le digas y lo que decidas en ese momento puede marcar tu felicidad... Albert... lo quieras ver o no es un hombre hecho y derecho... No le pide nada a nadie... Él es quién es y el hecho de que contigo sea muy diferente no quiere decir que él no tenga expectativas y anhelos... Te lo digo porque yo soy hombre y si la mujer que yo amo perdidamente se niega a tener a mis hijos ¿cómo crees que me sentiría?...-_

_-"Jimmy... yo no he dicho que no, es sólo que es muy pronto..."-_

_-"Pronto... ¿para quién? ¿Para ti o para él..? Candy por una vez en la vida piensa antes de contestarle esa pregunta... Él es ocho años mayor que tú...¿crees que quiere esperar otros tres o cuatro años para ser padre...? Imagina que tú eres él... Adelántate ocho años en el futuro... Casi tienes 30 años y todavía te esperarías?"-_

_-"Jimmy yo... yo... "-_

_-"No lo habías pensado ¿verdad?... ¿No crees que pueda tomarse como un insulto hacia toda la familia el hecho que tú no quieras tener hijos del magnate más grande de América y Europa...? ¿Acaso crees que no se lo ofrecerán otras mujeres e incluso socios de negocios...? Dime Candy... ¿Si tú fueras él... te esperarías...? ¿Cómo reaccionarías ante la negativa?"-_

_-"Jimmy él no es así... Él me esperaría..."-_

_-"Sí... porque él te deja hacer todo lo que quieras... Esto no es un capricho... Será tu matrimonio el que te estés jugando... Tú no sabes si su mayor deseo es tener hijos... Ahora si no hay pretextos ni razones válidas... Estás ante Albert el amor de tu vida... el millonario más asediado de toda América y Europa... Tu esposa no quiere tener hijos... así que estás desolado. La amas tanto que la esperas... En un momento de debilidad se aparece una mujer joven... dispuesta a todo y a darle un heredero... sin decirle sólo pasa... y ella se embaraza... ¿crees que se quedaría a tu lado... cuándo tu has rechazado darle ese privilegio... por TUS INSEGURIDADES E IDEAS?... Contéstame Candy... ¿crees que el mundo dejará de girar porque tú no te decides...?"-_

_-"Jimmy... porqué te preocupas tanto por Albert... recuerda qué ..."-_

_-"Shh... no he terminado... Candy... ¿Crees que por casarte con él... lo van a dejar de perseguir las mujeres..? Al contrario habrá siempre quien los quiera separar... y no me preocupo por Albert... Me preocupo por ti... Sin quererlo y con esa boca floja que tienes lastimarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser... Sólo quiero tu felicidad y sólo por una vez en la vida... debes saber qué es lo que vas a contestar... Insisto ¿si te pide que tengan un hijo... justo después de casarse... qué le dirías...?-_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse de nuevo en los ojos de Candy... salían sin parar... ¿Porqué no había pensado en eso...? Jimmy podía adivinar qué le diría... que ella quisiera esperar... Jimmy tenía razón ella en el fondo no sabía si tener hijos era la mayor ilusión de Albert...

-"_Yo... "-_

_-"Candy... escúchame bien... Tú piensas que Albert ha entrado en tu vida pero no es así... ahora tú entras en la de él... y eso traerá muchos cambios... Por un lado él es una persona muy buena e inteligente... honorable... de buen carácter y se por ti que muy apuesto... Por el otro él es el afamado millonario que sale en los periódicos... que se encuentra en boca de todos y tú Candy deberás ser muy inteligente... Mucho más que las otras mujeres... Deberás saberlo llevar y mantener a tu lado con amor... y ese amor conlleva entrega... Si tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente escucharás a tu corazón y le responderás lo correcto... ¿Sacrificarías unos años de tu juventud y le darías un heredero...? Siendo que él ha sido y siempre será lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida... Aquí no es sólo lo que tú quieras... te lo digo como hombre... Él está fascinado con tu dulzura y tu amor... y hará lo que tu quieras aunque eso signifique no tener lo que él más desea... __**una familia**__... No estoy diciendo que sea una absoluta verdad, tampoco puedes suponer que no es cierto... Abre tu corazón y busca la respuesta correcta para ti y para EL... ¿entiendes? Tú no sabes cuándo se pueda presentar ese momento... puede ser antes o después de casarse... e incluso sin haberlo previsto... Puede darse de la forma más simple así que Candy que le dirías... Piensa bien lo que vas a decir... recuerda quién es y con quién te estas casando... Si lo aceptas a él... aceptas todo lo que conlleve ser su esposa... ¿Esperarías así nada más sin sentirte dolido y en parte desilusionado?..."- _Candy estaba muda... Las ideas le venían una sobre la otra... Era verdad... Si se presentara ese momento... no habría nada que pudiera poner de pretexto para no contestar... Conocía a Albert y no podía engañarlo... y si de verdad era que él esperaba un hijo con la mayor alegría... ¿Quién era ella para negárselo..? Después de todo... él le había dado todo... No sería un sacrificio... Sería un gusto... De pronto imaginarlo jugando con sus hijos se hizo palpable... casi los podía tocar... Imaginó a Albert y sólo podía verlo sonriendo y disfrutando cada momento... Qué engreída había sido... Pensar sólo en ella y sin quererlo otra vez lo habría lastimado profundamente... Por fin pudo hablar porque las lágrimas habían cedido un poco...-

_-"No, Jimmy no esperaría... Querría tener familia... y me sentiría muy dolida si mi esposo me negara ese regalo..."- _Le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos... ¿Cómo era posible que Jimmy pudiera ver esas cosas?... Era un muchacho...-

-"_Entonces le dirás que sí... debes estar segura porque en eso no le puedes mentir... Él se daría cuenta y entonces no querrá obligarte... Debes encontrar una razón más allá del deber para poder contestarle con el corazón... Si encuentras la respuesta entonces no será difícil responder con la verdad... Piensa Candy y sé muy inteligente... Tendrás que ser el acoplo de todas tus emociones para contestar esa sencilla pregunta... – _La miraba fijamente a los ojos y podía ver los sentimientos encontrados de Candy.._. _Jimmy todo ese tiempo le habló sinceramente con lágrimas en los ojos... esperando que entendiera que Albert como hombre y Jefe del Clan querría y tendría que tener hijos... Sería una ofensa grave que ella no quisiera... ¿qué era lo que pasaba con Candy... porqué no veía esas cosas?... Era lo más natural...-

- "_Jimmy... Has visto a través de mi... He sido una engreída y no pensé que esto llegara a ser tan importante para Albert...o para un hombre él que sea... Él lo mencionó una vez... No me lo ha preguntado directamente y creo que es su mayor anhelo... Ohh... Jimmy... No quiero lastimarlo... Tienes razón podría hacerlo de una forma irreparable... – _Sollozó un momento y después se calmó para continuar...- _Mi pequeño hermano... eres muy sagaz y te lo agradezco... Puedes estar tranquilo... Quiero que sepas que en el fondo de mi corazón no deseo nada más que tener una familia con él... Pensaba que estaba muy joven, y a decir verdad no pensé nunca en que Albert puede tener otros deseos y ambiciones... Ohh... Jimmy... Deseo tanto tener hijos de él... Deseo verlo feliz... Lo amo profundamente...y... y... ahora que lo sé no lo pensaría dos veces... Yo le diría, que nada me haría más feliz..."- _Le dijo Candy dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro... sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir... Al mismo tiempo una gran felicidad la invadió... de pronto esas barreras que ella había puesto en su corazón y en su mente se derrumbaron... Nada era más importante que buscar la felicidad y hacer feliz al hombre que amaba con locura... Tener hijos con él no sería un sacrificio... sería un privilegio... un regalo divino... La simple idea flotaba en su mente y se arraigaba en su corazón...-

_-"Jimmy...- _Candy y él se abrazaron fuertemente... lágrimas corrían por sus ojos sin quererlo... Eran tantas emociones... Se despedían... Se felicitaban... Se llenaban de alegría y felicidad... Las preguntas de Jimmy eran certeras y directas al corazón... Sus palabras estaban llenas de sabiduría... Disiparon muchos miedos de Candy... Era algo extraño puesto que pocas personas la conocían así de bien y la hacían encararse con ellos... Una de ésas personas era su Albert, y la otra era Jimmy...- _Eres muy listo hermanito... No me dejaste escapatoria... Me hacía falta hablar con alguien de todo esto... Te quiero mucho..."-_

_-"Yo también te quiero mucho... hermana... Se feliz... Candy... se muy feliz..."- _Le decía Jimmy sin soltarse en el abrazo... con lágrimas en los ojos que salían sin quererlo...-

-"_Jimmy... Debes descansar aunque sólo sea por unas horas... La Tía Elroy te espera con ansias... No te pongas nervioso... Todo va a salir bien. _

Candy se dirigió a su habitación secándose un poco las lágrimas pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios... Al entrar encontró de frente un gran paquete con un hermoso moño rojo brillando a la luz de la chimenea...

Al voltear sus ojos encontraron el hermoso azul de Albert...

-"_Ohhh... Albert... ¿qué es esto?"- _Le pregunto realmente sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo divertida...-

-"_Ábrelo mi amor... Es para los dos..."-_

_-"Ohh... de verdad... No me imagino que puede ser..."- _Le seguía diciendo con una gran sonrisa en los labios... y luego corrió a los brazos de Albert para darle un hermoso y profundo beso...

_-"Mi amor... ni siquiera lo has abierto... ¿a qué debo este beso...?"- _Le preguntó con los ojos llenos de ella y acariciándole la mejilla...-

_-"A que te quiero mucho... mucho..."-_

_-"Que bueno... porque yo también te quiero mucho..."- _Le dijo en broma pasándose la mano por su frente...-

_- "Albert...- _le dijo en un suspiro sonriéndole - _Mmm... ¿qué me regalarás esta vez...? Este paquete es muy grande..."-_

_-"Vamos Preciosa ábrelo... "-_

_-"Eres increíble... siempre logras sorprenderme..."- _Candy empezó a abrir emocionada la caja retirando el moño para después remover la envoltura... – _Es muy grande... ¿no imagino que puede ser...?"-_

_-"Jaja... Candy eres muy curiosa... Termina de abrirlo..."-_

_- "Ohhh... "-_

_- "Es muy bonito... gracias..."- _Volteó a verlo sonriendo y después depositó un suave beso en los labios de Albert...-

_-"Es de fabricación inglesa y... pues pensé que sería buena idea tener uno ahora que vamos a estar al aire libre..."-_

_-"Ohhh... ¡Es una excelente idea!... Jamás había tenido o usado uno... ¿me enseñarás?..."-_

_-"Si te enseñaré lo poco que sé... y para eso es, para aprender más tu y yo juntos..."-_

_-"Albert... Siempre piensas en mi... un telescopio es una gran idea... ¿quiero usarlo podemos?..."- _

_-"Claro que sí..."- _Albert le ayudó a colocarlo cerca de la ventana y la abrió un poco para poder sacar la mira y dirigirla al cielo...-

_-_"_Veremos las estrellas juntos... Esto es increíble... Albert... Gracias otra vez..."-_

_-"De nada mi amor... Ahora fija tu mirada aquí..."-_

Pasaron un rato más contemplando las estrellas...

Albert y ella estaban muy cansados así que él ya se retiraba, cuándo Candy lo tomó de la mano...

-_Sé lo que significa para ti... haberle dado a Jimmy la insignia de Anthony..."- _Le dijo Candy abrazándolo fuertemente cerca de su oído...-

_-_"_Mi amor... Quiero mucho a Jimmy y sobretodo a ti... Quiero que él se sienta lo más cercano a nosotros..."-_

_-"Albert... "- _Candy se lo dijo en un suspiro... Contempló por un momento el azul de Albert. Seguramente así de hermosos serían los ángeles...-

_-_"_Mi amor... No me mires así... o tendré que pasar la noche besando esos dulces labios..."-_

_-"Albert... Eres un atrevido..."- _Le dijo Candy con las mejillas rojas por el comentario de Albert...-

_-_"_Candy... Es la verdad, si por mi fuera te besaría toda la noche..."- _Albert se lo dijo en el tono más seductor y cerca de su oído...-

_-_"_Sr. Andrew... Tendré que dejar de darle besos para que aprenda..."- _Le dijo Candy cerrándole el ojo...-

_-_"_No... moriría Preciosa..."- _Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola peligrosamente a su rostro...-

_-_"_Albert... Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para besarnos... Lo prometo... Ahora debes descansar, tienes muchas ojeras..."-_

_-"Ahh... ésta señorita, me manda a dormir... ¡Qué remedio...!"- _Se tocó el corazón en señal de dolor... dramatizando un poco...-

_-_"_Buenas noches... Albert... Y me divertí mucho hoy... Fue maravilloso..."-_

_-"Igual yo... Ahora me voy o no saldré jamás de aquí..."-_

_-"Si... Te veré antes del amanecer para despedir a Jimmy... Te estaré esperando..."-_

_-"Está bien... vendré por ti... Preciosa..."-_

_(...)_

Todo quedó en silencio y pocas horas después estando todo oscuro la casa se despertó en completo movimiento... Rick y George ya estaban listos y se encontraban desayunando cuando bajó Jimmy seguido de Candy y Albert.

Todos desayunaron juntos y para su sorpresa llegó Tom a esa hora para despedir a su pequeño hermano...

-"_Tom! Pensé que no vendrías... Esperaba verte en la ciudad..."-_

_-"Jaja... Jimmy... Sabes que quiero desearte buena suerte y además despedirte no sabemos si la Sra. Elroy te permita visitas... jaja..."- _Se lo dijo murmurando en su oído y riendo al mismo tiempo...-

_-_" _Tom... No necesito que me pongas más nervioso... jaja..."- _Le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente en secreto y riendo un poco nervioso...-

_-_"_Jajaja... Jimmy parece que fueras a ver a la Reina de Inglaterra..."-_

_-"Conocer a la Reina no me parecería tan grave, ni estaría tan nervioso... Hmm... espero que pase rápido esta sensación..."-_ Le confesó Jimmy en secreto...-

_-_ "_Te irá bien y siempre puedes visitarme cuándo te encuentres sólo... Manda un mensaje a casa de Rick a través de George y yo pasaré por ti... ¿De acuerdo?"- _Le dijo en voz baja y después le dio una palmada en la cabeza y lo tranquilizó profundamente...-

_-_ "_Gracias Tom... Te veré en la ciudad... Te extrañaré hermano..."- _Dándole una apretón de manos y un abrazo fuerte con palmadas en la espalda-

_-_ "_Yo también te extrañaré... No tendré a quien molestar... Será aburrido sin ti... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo con Candy...jaja"- _Le dijo Tom bromeando y más fuerte para que Candy oyera...-

_-_ "¿_Que yo qué?"-_

_-"Jaja... nada... que extrañaré al pequeño Jimmy y por lo tanto tendré que molestarte a ti..."-_

_-"¡Tom! Nunca cambiarás...jaja... Ohh... Vamos apúrense ya casi es hora de que parta Jimmy...-_

_-"Si... ¿todo listo... Jimmy..?"- _Le preguntó Rick...-

_-_ "_Si..."-_

_-"Entonces pediré que suban su equipaje al auto y lo veremos ahí..."- _Le aseguró George para tranquilizarlo y llevar todas sus cosas mientras él se despedía...-

_-_"_Jimmy... adiós... Te quiero mucho... por favor escríbeme... y... recuerda que te quiero mucho..."- _Le dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos y después lo abrazó fuertemente...-

_-_"_Candy... yo también te quiero much y recuerda tu promesa..."-_Le dijo en secreto abrazándola igual de fuerte y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla...-

_-_"_Lo haré... No tengas miedo Albert está de tu lado... Nunca lo olvides y se fuerte..."-_

_-"Gracias Candy... y nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas... Ya lo verás..."-_

_-"Eso espero... cuídate mucho..."- _Le dijo Candy llorando de felicidad por Jimmy pero al mismo tiempo por la incertidumbre que le producía saber que él se encontraría bien...-

_-_"_Adiós Jimmy... te extrañaremos... no olvides que nosotros somos tu familia... y haz que Candy y yo nos sintamos aún más orgullosos de ti..."- _Le dijo Albert dándole una abrazo con palmadas en la espalda deseándole la mejor de las suertes...-

_-_"_Albert... Gracias por todo y no te preocupes... haré siempre mi mejor esfuerzo... cuida a Candy por mí, sí..."- _Le contestó Jimmy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero tratándolas de contener...-

_-_"_Claro que sí... no te preocupes por nada... Todo estará bien..."-_

_-"Gracias una y mil veces más por lo que has hecho por nosotros... Yo también los voy a extrañar..."-_

_-"Hijo... ve con cuidado y cualquier cosa que te suceda siéntete con la libertad de pedirme ayuda...¿ llevas el pequeño sobre que te di?"- _Le dijo el Sr. Cartwright en voz baja y asegurándole en un tono paternal que lo que decía era verdad...-

_-_"_Ehh... si lo llevo... Gracias Sr. Cartwright no era necesario... Le agradezco que siempre me aceptara en este hermoso lugar con el mejor trato y también le agradezco todas sus enseñanzas... Espero verlo pronto..."- _Le dijo Jimmy con la voz entrecortada y viendo al piso ya que no quería que se dieran cuenta que finalmente las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas...-

_-_"_No me agradezcas... Yo te tengo que agradecer a ti por acompañar a este viejo..."- _Le dijo el Sr. Cartwirght con el mayor cariño...-

_-_"_Eso jamás... Usted siempre será joven para nosotros... Hasta pronto..."-_

_-"Hasta pronto Hijo..."-_

Así Jimmy se despidió de todos y después se subió al auto de Rick... En él iban George, Richard ... Todavía no despuntaba el alba cuando entre el polvo se alejó el ruido del motor y la cara de Jimmy sonriendo y despidiéndose de todos... Candy y Albert se abrazaron cuando él desapareció se su vista... Los dos estaban emocionados por Jimmy y a los dos les preocupaba un poco el recibimiento de la Tía Elroy... No podían hacer nada así tenía que ser... Albert lo sabía... si querían permanecer juntos así tenía que ser...

Al poco rato el Sr. Cartwirght junto con Albert y Candy salieron a todo galope montando sus preciosos caballos... Se dirigieron a las grandes naves en dónde se guardaba el ganado y se reunieron con todos los vaqueros... Ellos les dieron la bienvenida y de inmediato dejaron salir las cabezas de ganado... Eran cerca de treinta vaqueros y ellos tres... Partieron entre nubes de polvo seguidos de una gran carreta que llevaría las provisiones de los vaqueros muy por detrás de ellos... Detrás de ésta iban dos carruajes menores en tamaño pero sumamente lujosas con la insignia de los Andrew en el frente viajaban más lentamente y en ellos se distinguían las figuras de Sara y de John... Cada uno dirigiendo las hermosas carretas de viaje de los Andrew...

Así cuando despuntó el amanecer Candy y Albert en sus trajes de vaqueros, con pañuelos en los rostros se encontraban a todo galope por las verdes praderas de ese hermoso lugar... La propiedad tenía cincuenta hectáreas de extensión de tierra, sin contar las tierras de Lakewood que se unían por el caudal del Lago Michigan y sus vertientes en uno de los extremos. Recorrerla involucraba tiempo y además conocimiento de las tierras... Aunque había muchas planicies también existían pequeñas mesetas circundando esas verdes praderas rodeadas de un denso bosque...

La primer parte de su recorrido comenzaba cruzando con todas las cabezas de ganado el río en una de sus vertientes... El lago con sus cauces aledaños recorrían toda la propiedad desde la punta de las montañas hasta su salida al caudal principal que alimentaba al Lago Michigan... Así esa calurosa mañana de finales de Junio Candy recorría su regalo de cumpleaños... Asombrándose a cada momento y agradeciendo desde el fondo de su corazón el haber conocido a ese hombre maravilloso que se encontraba a su lado...

Al medio día se encontraban ya en las primeras planicies dedicadas a pastar el ganado... Se encontraba a diez kilómetros de la propiedad principal y eran tan grandes las extensiones del terreno que parecía que hubieran salido ya de los límites del Rancho... a pesar de encontrarse al principio de la misma... Albert al contemplar es paisaje desde una de las colinas circundantes la libertad lo abrazaba... Por fin iba a descansar, por fin iba a dedicarse a lo que él el apasionaba... El estudio de la naturaleza y la convivencia con la misma... Llenó sus pulmones de aire dejando que esa sensación lo invadiera... Una inmensa felicidad llenó su corazón cuando se percató que Candy se encontraba pocos metros adelante bajando ese pequeño relieve para llegar a su lugar de descanso que se encontraba en una pequeña meseta un poco retirada de dónde se encontraba el ganado. Al estar a más arriba se encontrarían más seguros y más cómodos en un terreno más homogéneo ideal para acampar durante esa semana... Los rayos del sol iluminaban sus preciosos rizos dorados...

Candy al sentir la mirada de Albert volteó y le sonrió... moviendo su mano le pidió que se apurara para que cabalgara junto a ella... Ese pequeño gesto dibujó una perfecta y gran sonrisa en sus labios, apresuró el paso para estar junto a la persona que más quería en el mundo... Al llegar junto a ella tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella... Recordó el día que fue para avisarle que partía... Todo era tan lejano... Ese sentimiento de desesperación y frustración ya no existía más... El dolor había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por amor... La alegría de saberse correspondido... Todo había empezado con ése pequeño beso de reconciliación... Aquel beso que Candy le dio para pedirle una disculpa... y los que siguieron... y después los que siguieron... "_Nos entregaremos profundamente nuestro amor... lo sé... Te amo... Candy... Eres mi vida y ahora finalmente compartiremos nuestro camino..." _

El horizonte brillaba en todo su esplendor bajo los rayos del sol... Los tonos verdes de las praderas se juntaban en perfecta armonía con el azul inmenso, intenso, despejado del cielo...


	11. Chapter 19

**PARTE II DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

**Capítulo 19**

**Un Encuentro... Un Desafío**

-"_Buenos días... soy James... ¿Se encontrará la Sra. Elroy?"-_

_-"Si un momento... Por favor espere en la sala.."-_

_-"Gracias..."-_

George y Richard habían dejando a Jimmy en la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago después de haber descargado su equipaje en la entrada... Por mucho que ellos se quisieran quedar con él, tenían que llegar a trabajar. Desafortunadamente tenían negocios pendientes y reuniones que atender a primera hora de la mañana...

Jimmy llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa blanca de algodón, sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco gris con rombos y un pequeño moño de corbata para cerrar la camisa. Sus zapatos se encontraban lustradísimos y había cepillado su cabello y lo tenía recogido todo hacia atrás, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules. La mansión para él no era nueva, aunque a su parecer era definitivamente impactante. Al poco rato de encontrarse sentado en la sala se oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él... Jimmy por poco y deja de respirar, sintió cómo se le secaba la boca e hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma. Recordó lo que le había prometido a Candy y a Albert...

-"_James... buenos días..._- se oyó una voz petulante y penetrante por la sala. Él tenía la mirada en el suelo y conforme fue subiendo la vista, se encontró una larga falda de seda, seguida de una finísima blusa de seda, enmarcando un rostro duro y amargo...- M_e alegra que seas puntual y que hayas acudido cuándo lo solicité..."- _Le dijo la Tía Elroy en un tono serio y altanero... Como era ella...-

"_Ehh... Si... hmhm... gracias..."- _Le contestó Jimmy un poco pálido con la boca seca...-

"_No me lo agradezcas... Un caballero debe ser siempre puntual... Ahora pide a la Sra. Parsons que suban tu equipaje a la habitación que hemos preparado..."-_

"_Gracias... Sra. Elroy... – _A Jimmy le sudaban las palmas de las manos, y quería contener el temblor que le provocaba confrontar a ésa mujer... – _Ehh... Aquí tengo una carta de Candy... Me pidió que se la entregara a mi llegada..."- _Le extendió el sobre con timidez, al mismo tiempo casi se quería morir de ver que lo había maltratado un poco...-

"_Ahora la leo... por favor haz lo que te pedí.."- _Le ordenó tajante la Tía...-

"_Desde luego... Con su permiso... Sra. Elroy..."- _Sentía la lengua pegada al paladar. Hubiera preferido mil veces acompañar a George y a Rick a la oficina... ¿Ahora, dónde sería la habitación?... Lo menos que quería era perderse...-

"_Propio..."- _La Tía pensó...- "_Si es más educado que Candy y menos atrabancado... ¡Ahhh... Dios Santo...! Con qué cosas tengo que lidiar por esa chiquilla...Mmmhhh..."- _Se decía molesta pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa de ser la única capaz de lidiar con tales circunstancias... y carraspeando, abriendo la carta para disponerse a leer...-

Querida Tía Elroy,

Le escribo para agradecerle desde el fondo de mi corazón todo lo que hace por mí y por mi hermano James. Desafortunadamente no he podido acudir con él a visitarla para poder hablar, en cuánto me sea posible, iré a verla para ayudarla en lo que necesite y escuchar sus sabios consejos.

Mi hermano se encuentra muy entusiasmado por conocerla, espero con toda mi esperanza, que se entiendan y que James gane en su corazón un lugar. Lo he advertido ya sobre todo lo que tendrá que aprender y trabajar antes de partir a Londres, así que no debe de tener problemas, ya que como antes se lo mencioné, es un chico sumamente responsable.

Tía espero recibir noticias de usted prontamente y mantener este medio abierto para comunicarnos. Le pido que dé sus cartas a George ya que él es el que conoce mejor que nadie mi ubicación, la cuál cambia constantemente. Por razones agobiantes de trabajo, casi nunca podemos pasar más de dos días en un solo lugar. Es por eso que le pido que se las de a él, para que me las haga llegar lo más rápido posible.

Le mando todo mi cariño y un abrazo. De nuevo le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que hace por James... Tía si acaso los ve, déle de mi parte un beso y un abrazo a Annie y a Archie. Los extraño mucho al igual que a usted.

Se despide,

Su nieta Candice W. Andrew

"_Mhhhmmm... Esta niña... Ahora ya entiende lo que es realmente trabajar y sobretodo ahora ya entiende con todo lo que tenía lidiar William... Muchacha malagradecida... Y William... siempre consintiendo sus caprichos... En fin... _

_Se oye muy dulce por cartas... Si no la conociera diría que se comporta como una dama... Espero que le entre en la cabeza que así debe de ser ante la ausencia de mi sobrino... Él es otro que me tiene con pendiente... Se fue sin decir nada a nadie... William... no puedo más que confiar en ti... Espero que estés bien..."- _Un torrente de pensamientos llenó de preocupación su rostro, cuándo fue interrumpida...

"_Sra. Elroy... se puede..."- _Una voz tímida se oía desde la puerta...

"_Si, adelante..."-_

"_Ya he subido mi equipaje a la habitación... Ehh... Puedo ayudarla en algo..."-_

"_No es necesario... Para eso está la servidumbre..."- _Jimmy quería que se lo tragara la tierra, sus primeras cuatro palabras juntas y ya había hecho desatinar a la Tía...-

"_Ohh... Entiendo..."-_

"_Puedes subir a tu habitación si así lo deseas o salir a conocer la mansión. En una hora llega el Profesor Lamont... de matemáticas y ciencias..."-_

"_Si... aquí estaré... gracias... Me gustaría conocer la mansión..."- _ Ya no sabía que más decir, la corbata le empezaba a quedar chica y sudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo...-

"_Si... ve... No te olvides de estar a tiempo..."- _Le hizo con la mano un ademán para que saliera de la habitación y ya no la estuviera molestado.-

"_Pierda cuidado Sra. Elroy... Con permiso..."- _ Jimmy salió de ahí, a paso acelerado, casi quería huír... Por un momento pensó en regresar al Rancho y decirle a Candy que no había podido, que había fallado en todo... Era claro que no podía, ellos habían puesto toda su confianza en él... Corrió finalmente y se adentró más en el jardín... Las emociones se le galopaban una contra la otra... ¿Así habría sentido Candy, al ser adoptada y desconocer a su padre adoptivo? ¿Estuvo tan aterrorizada cómo él...?

Mientras la Tía desde dentro observaba cómo corría ése muchacho... A ver sino llegaba tarde a su primera lección...

-"_Es muy atento... Parece que a él lo educaron mejor que a Candice... Eso es un alivio... hhhmmm..."- _Dijo para sí con un cierto desdén la Tía...-

Jimmy se encontraba, ya más calmado, siguiendo su camino de regreso... Cuando a lo lejos escuchó que se aproximaba un automóvil... – Pensó- "_Ojalá sean Rick o George... La Tía si que es dura... Espero no haberla ofendido... Ahh... Hermanita... Te quedaste corta con eso de que la Tía no te quiere mucho... – _Se había pasado la mano por el cabello, con una expresión en la que se notaba que por más que pensara no veía la solución... _ Espero que se ablande un poco con el tiempo..."- _

El auto finalmente se detuvo en la entrada y de él descendió una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro de intensos ojos azules, acompañada de un apuesto caballero... Eran como un retrato, impecables los dos. Parecía que estuvieran hechos de porcelana... Al parecer traían muchas maletas... Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron de par en par...- - "_Pero... pero... si es ¡Annie! Qué bueno... no estaré solo... Gracias Hermanita por avisarles... Ya estaba preparado para lo peor... ..."- _Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro...Jimmy se acercó al auto corriendo y mirando de reojo hacia la entrada, cuidando de que no lo viera la Tía Elroy...

-"¡_Annie... Archie...! ¡Qué gusto de verlos...¿ ha pasado tiempo no es verdad...!"- _Annie volteó a su alrededor y se encontró con un joven muy alto y apuesto... Su voz era ronca y dulce a la vez... Tardó unos momentos en reconocer quién era esa persona, y de pronto su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa... Archie la miró y se quedó perplejo igual que ella...-

_-"¡ ¿Jimmy...?..._- Gritaron y preguntaron al unísono los dos...

La pareja felizmente casada se estaba boquiabierta... Esperaban al chico de vaqueros con sombrero y pequeño... Enfrente tenían a un muchacho bien parecido... Muy bien vestido... Perfectamente peinado y un poco más alto que Archie...-

-_"¡Si!... ¿Cómo están...?"- _Les seguía preguntando con una sonrisa en los labios... Casi no podía de la felicidad... Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlos... Eran como un bote salvavidas...-

-"¡_Ohh... Jimmy... ¿Eres tú...? Te ves... tan grande... ¡Haz cambiado mucho!... Ven acá déjame darte una abrazo y felicitarte por ser un Andrew... Ya eres un hombre... ¡No lo puedo creer...!"- _Le dijo Annie abrazándolo. Jimmy inmediatamente respondió ése abrazo, y con él se disiparon sus miedos... Annie derramó unas cuántas lágrimas por la emoción de verlo de nuevo tras mucho tiempo...-

-"¡ _Annie...! ¡Qué gusto verlos...! Y porfavo... Deja de verme así... Me sonrojarás..."- _Le dijo Jimmy en el abrazo y después la soltó para tocarse el cabello...-

-"¡_Jimmy... No eres más un pequeño... Ven déjame darte un abrazo, primo... ¡Jaja...! Felicidades... Candy es muy afortunada de que seas su legalmente su hermano... Antes ya lo eras. Ahora lo confirma la ley... Entremos a saludar a la Tía... ¡Seguro que ella también se sorprendió...!"- _Le dijo Archie realmente sorprendido y contento a la vez...

Al siempre correcto de Archie, el gesto de Candy para con Jimmy, le había movido los setimientos de hermano que tanto extrañaba al haber perdido a Stear... Los ojos se le pusieron algo llorosos por lo que casi los empujó para que entraran rápido a la mansión, con el pretexto de encontrar a la Tía...-

- "_Archie... Gracias, primo... ¡!Estoy muy feliz! Finalmente, he dejado de ser un huérfano y he encontrado una familia..."- _Les dijo Jimmy con franqueza y algo de congoja en la voz...-

-"_En verdad que sí la tienes Jimmy, la tienes...- _Le dijo Annie abrazándolo de los hombros y guiándolo a la entrada... Archie sabía que si hablaba no podría contener el llanto... _Vamos a saludar a la Tía... anda Archie, no te quedes atrás..._-

La Tía Elroy, se había retirado al despacho y francamente no los esperaba. Escuchó que un auto se aproximaba, pero al oír risas y maletas se encaminó a la entrada.. Se sorprendió mucho de ver a Annie y a Archi... Parecía que venían a pasar una larga temporada con ella... Del auto todavía no terminaban de bajar maletas... Nada le gustaba más que pasar tiempo con su sobrino Archie... de todos era el más refinado en trato... Él disfrutaba de ser un caballero y siempre la hacía sentir muy acompañada... Annie, era una niña muy bien educada y sumamente dulce, así que con ella no tenía ningún problema... Los dos siempre parecían sacados de una fotografía de modelos... Annie era una muñeca a su parecer y su sobrino... pues su sobrino era un Andrew, guapo, fino, con mucha clase y estilo...-

-"_¡Tía Elroy...¿Dónde está? Tía Elroy...!"- _Dijo casi gritando Archie... Con una sonrisa en los labios como si fuera lo mejor del mundo pasar tiempo con su Tía... Archibald Cornwell, tenía un gran colmillo...-

"_Ohh... Hijo... No es necesario que grites... No cabe duda que cada día eres más guapo... ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí apenas llegué ayer?"-_Le preguntó la Tía un poco intrigada...-

Archie inmediatamente que la vio corrió a abrazarla fuertemente y le dio un beso en cada mejilla... "_Tía hace mucho que no la veo y ya la extrañaba... Usted es mi consentida y ya lo sabe... Empezaba a ponerme celoso de los Leagan... No se ha acordado de mí... Sino es porque Candy me avisa que viene, usted no me toma en cuenta... ¿verdad?"- _Le preguntó con un puchero... y acariciando una de sus mejillas para después volverla a abrazar fuertemente... Archie... Archie, él si sabía manejar a la Tía... La Tía se derretía siempre al ver a su sobrino y al recibir sus abrazos...

"_No hijo... No digas eso... Sabes que eres mi consentido..."- _Le contestó la Tía Elroy con los ojos llorosos y muy emocionada por el recibimiento...-

Archie la volvió a abrazar y le dijo...-"_Nada... nada... Usted sólo quiere estar con los Leagan... Y ni que decir de Albert, porque lo hubiera mandado traer a la mansión inmediatamente... Sé muy bien cómo se le iluminan los ojos cuándo lo ve... ehh..! ¡Y a mi...! ¿Quién me quiere...? ¿Quién me busca para que la acompañe...? ¿Acaso mi esposa y yo no merecemos su cariño..? ¿Cree que no la he extrañado desde que se fue...? ¿Piensa que soy de piedra..? Si usted es mi Tía... La más hermosa de todas y mi consentida... A la que más quiero desde niño..."-_

"_Ya hijo.. Ya, no te lo tomes tan a pecho... No hagas tanto drama...- _Le decía mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano y una trémula sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios...-_ Siempre has sido un celoso de tu Tía, desde pequeñito... Por eso te adoro... Archie... Sabes que tú y tu esposa me hacen mucha falta... Ven acá Annie... ¡Estás preciosa hija..! Eres la digna esposa de un Andrew... Los dos están tan guapos... Les ha sentado bien el matrimonio..."- _Le dijo la Tía en un tono muy cariñoso abrazando a los dos con lágrimas en los ojos por las palabras de Archie... Era casi imposible que ella derramara una sola lágrima por algo... Archie, Archie, Archie... él sabía tratar a las mujeres...

Era verdad que Archie extrañaba mucho a su Tía, pero debía de hacer todo lo posible porque estuviera de mejor humor... Sabía que iba a estar insufrible por las alocadas decisiones de Candy... No eran alocadas, ahora que había visto a Jimmy y lo buen muchacho que seguía siendo... Ahh... para la Tía Elroy sí lo eran. Sabía muy bien que estaría insoportable por la partida súbita de su sobrino favorito...-

"_Tía, estamos muy felices de estar aquí... Cuando recibimos la carta de Candy, no lo pensamos dos veces y venimos a verla... La extrañábamos mucho..."- _Le dijo tiernamente Annie abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella y Archie sabían como desarmar completamente a la Tía. No iban a dejar morir solo a Jimmy para que sufriera el desquite la Tía Elroy...-

"_Annie._.._ que bueno que acompañes a tu eposo. Así no lo tienes con preocupación... Ahora suban a su habitación... Pediré que se las preparen lo más pronto posible..."- _Les dijo la Tía con la más grande ternura... y señalando el camino...-

"_Gracias Tía..."- _Le contestó Annie... subiendo las escaleras... Detuvo su paso y se giró cuándo oyó lo que Archie le dijo a la Tía...-

"_La felicito por su nuevo nieto... Es un caballero... Sé que estará muy orgullosa de él... Estamos felices de saberlo dentro de la familia y de saber que usted lo educará en adelante... No hay nadie mejor que mi hermosa Tía para hacerlo..."- _Le dijo Archie señalando a Jimmy para después volverla a abrazar y darle una que otra zarandeada por la felicidad de tener a un miembro más en la familia...-

"¡_Archie!... ¡Hijo... bájame...! Ya soy vieja... Muchas gracias hijo y en verdad espero que el joven James no desilusione a su hermana, ni a William..."- _Le dijo la Tía con una sonrisa y un tanto divertida por tener a Archie de vuelta...-

"_!Ohhh... no..! James... es un gran chico... Es por eso que Candy lo adoptó... Verá que la hará sentir muy orgullosa... Ven Jimmy..."- _Le dijo Archie a la Tía e invitando a Jimmy a que se uniera en el abrazo... Jimmy por su parte no cabía del asombro. .. Archie había transformado a la Sra. Elroy... Estaba boquiabierto y cuándo Archie lo llamó se puso colorado de la cara y cerró la boca... No sabía se unirse al abrazo o ¿no..? ¿Si la haría enojar por aproximarse o no..? Encontraba difícil saber qué hacer, se sintió muy torpe y con movimientos lentos se acercó a ellos...-

"_Tía._.. ¡!_Muchas felicidades! Por su nieto... Jimmy es un excelente muchacho..."- _Annie se había dado la media vuelta y había bajado los escalones para encontrarse de frente con la Tía y envolverla en un abrazo...

A ella esto la conmovía profundamente y no podía ocultar sus lágrimas... Vio cómo se acercaba lentamente Jimmy hacia ellos...

"_Tía Jimmy, nos ha dicho en la entrada que se encuentra muy feliz, de poder pertenecer de nuevo a una familia... De poder estar aquí con Usted..."- _Le dijo Archie colocándose en un lado de la Tía y acariciando una de sus mejillas para después darle un beso... Archie abrió su otro brazo para recibir a Jimmy...

- ¿_No es verdad Jimmy...?"- _Le preguntó con sinceridad para que respondiera francamente a la Tía...-

_-"Si._.._ Sra. Elroy, lo que dice Archie es verdad... Estoy muy feliz de pertenecer de nuevo a una familia... Y también de poder estar aquí con usted. Les agradezco que sean tan gentiles conmigo..."- _Les dijo Jimmy con los ojos llorosos... y mucha pena... Sentía la voz entrecortada y no podía seguir hablando... No sabía que hacer, estaba cerca de ellos y no sabía se acercarse más o no... Se le enrojecieron de las mejillas, por haber admitido una verdad que guardaba muy dentro de su corazón... Decidió bajar la mirada para ocultar lo vulnerable que se sentía...

Él sabía que la Tía no era una fanática de los huérfanos y sobretodo se apenaba mucho de tener orígenes tan humildes... y no sentirse a la altura de una familia tan acaudalada y anatigua como los Andrew... Para él también era difícil... Sin embargo, estaba decidido y pondría su mejor cara, por Candy y por Albert..."-

"_Ohhh... No tienes nada que agradecer, Jimmy... No podríamos estar más felices de tenerte con nosotros..."- _Le dijo Archie finalmente abrazándolo por los hombros con un brazo y con el otro a la Tía. Annie finalmente se había acomodado en el lado que tenía libre la Tía... Con muchas lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos... Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era esperar por tener la dicha de pertenecer a una familia...-

La Tía al ver a ése pobre muchacho, que tanto había esperado por ser adoptado... se conmovió profundamente... James parecía un buen chico, de buen corazón...

Si ése muchacho, estaba contento de estar con ellos, aunque eso representara un gran esfuerzo y trabajo, le daría una oportunidad... Como hacía mucho había tenido que dársela a Candy...

Las lágrimas de conmoción de Annie. La voz entrecortada de Archie. Lo bien que se expresaba su sobrino de él, y finalmente la actitud de profundo agradecimiento y humildad de ese joven muchacho, la ablandaron...

Recordó como hacía un momento, ése muchacho, le había ofrecido su ayuda... Ella como siempre tan ensimismada por los prejuicios hacia Candy... No le habían permitido ver que ese muchacho lo único que quería era regresarle, con ese pequeño gesto, un poco de la gran gratitud que sentía, por que lo recibieran en ésa casa... En adelante lo dejaría ayudarla... Esperaba, no haberlo asustando demasiado y que no fuera la última vez que se lo ofreciera... Tenía que reconocer que su contestación no había sido la mejor... Ese niño buscaba compañía tanto como ella...

- "_James... En adelante puedes llamarme Tía... Te presentaré como el hermano de Candice... Mi nieto... No está bien que me digas Señora..."- _Le dijo la Tía suavizando su mirada y tomando una de sus mejillas...-

-"_Ohh... Muchas gracias Tía...-_Le hizo una reverencia- _Siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido..."- _Le dijo Jimmy soltando dos grandes gotas de lágrimas y bajando la cabeza para evitar las miradas de los otros al verlo llorar... Después tomó la mano de la Tía Elroy y le depositó un suave beso...-

-"_Vamos hijo... ahora eres un Andrew... Mantén siempre la cabeza en alto... No lo olvides... Eres mi nieto... "- _Le dijo la Tía Elroy con lágrimas en los ojos... y una sonrisa...-

"_Lo ves Jimmy... nuestra Tía es la mejor..."- _Le dijo Archie volviéndolo a abrazar y aproximándolo hacia la Tía...

Annie también lo abrazó. Tenía ese rostro de porcelana, lleno de lágrimas. Tenía los labios apretados por lo conmovida que se encontraba... Annie y Archie, abrazaron a Jimmy y ellos dos aproximaron a la Tía hacia él... Ella extendió su mano para y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza...

"_Si que lo es..."- _Le contestó Jimmy entre sollozos... y una sonrisa...

Archie tomó un paso más hacia la Tía... Y finalmente, ése camino largo de inseguridad, temor y prejuicios, se transformaron en un abrazo de Jimmy hacia la Tía... Estaba muy emocionado de saber que una de las Señoras más prestigiadas de la sociedad, lo consideraba su nieto. Su alegría y agradecimiento, eran tan evidentes, que la Tía lo sintió profundamente... Este muchacho era tan diferente a Candice...-

"_James, quiero disculparme, hace un momento fui muy dura contigo... No fue mi intención..."- _

"_Ohh...no por favor Tía, yo lo entiendo... No tiene nada de que disculparse... Usted tiene razón en exigirme..."- _Le dijo con la voz llorosa en medio del abrazo...-

"_Entonces me alegra que lo entiendas... Ahora por favor suban a descansar... Tú también James si así lo deseas... ó puedes continuar con tu paseo..."- _Les dijo la Tía a los tres... encaminándolos hacia las escaleras...-

"_Ahh, no,no,no,no... No la vamos a dejar sola, acompáñenos... Le hemos traído un regalo Archie y yo... Y a ti también Jimmy... ¿Podrían subir un momento...?_ "- Le dijo Annie con mucha dulzura...-

"_Está bien, en ese caso los acompañaré... James, hazme un favor hijo, avisa a la Sra. Parsons que suba inmediatamente para ayudar a mis sobrinos a desempacar y también que traiga un poco de agua para los cuatro..."- _Le pidió la Tía muy amablemente... mientras subía ayudada de Archie y Annie...-

"_Enseguida Tía... ahora estoy con ustedes..."- _Les dijo Jimmy sonriéndoles y dándose la vuelta fue a buscar a la Sra. Parsons... Él mismo subió la jarra con agua y las copas para todos... La Sra. Parsons estaba un poco ocupada con un guiso así que le dio el recado y él mismo tomó las cosas y se las llevó...-

"_James... deja que la servidumbre haga su trabajo... Por favor hijo... Sino se van a mal acostumbrar..."- _Le dijo la Tía al verlo llevar las cosas en una charola por él mismo...-

"_No hay cuidado Tía... Yo quería hacerlo... Sólo por esta ocasión... ¿Me deja?"- _Le preguntó Jimmy dulcemente sirviéndole un vaso con agua a la Tía...-

"_Si... bueno... Sólo por esta ocasión...- _Le contestó la Tía conmovida de que ese muchacho quisiera atenderla...

_Bien... – _Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras le extendía la mano para acercarle la copa con agua...- _Entonces aquí tiene Tía..."- _Mientras llenó las otras...-

"_Jimmy... Tú si que tendrás consentida a la Tía... Eso es muy bueno... Ella se merece que la cuidemos... Siempre ha cuidado de nosotros... ¿Sabías Jimmy...?"- _Le dijo Archie divertido viendo cómo la Tía se dejaba consentir por su nieto más pequeño...-

"_Ehh... Si... Albert... Quiero decir William... Me lo escribió en una carta, cuando me avisaba que daba su aprobación para que Candy me adoptara..."- _Les dijo Jimmy muy seguro mientras terminaba de servir una copa con agua para Annie seguida de una para Archie...-

"_William... ¡¿te ha escrito?"- _Le preguntó muy sorprendida la Tía...-

"_Si..."-_Les dijo muy sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa...- "_Me dio la bienvenida y me ha enviado esto...junto con la carta..."- _Les dijo con la cara roja y sacó de su cuello la gruesa cadena de oro con al insignia que había pertenecido a Anthony...-

"_¡Ohh... por Dios..! ¡Es la insignia de Anthony..! ¡Felicidades Jimmy...! Quiere decir que el Patriarca de nuestra familia te reconoce como uno de nosotros...- _Le dijo Archie de nuevo con los ojos llorosos, al contemplar la insignia de Anthony que hacía tanto que no veía...- _Anthony... Lo extrañamos cada día... Sin quererlo, tú has merecido la insignia... Cuídala siempre... Significa mucho para nosotros...- _Le dijo Archie tomando la insignia y viéndola detenidamente con la mirada perdida... Después le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Jimmy...-

"_¡Es verdad hijo...! ¿William te ha mandado esto? Debe estimarte muchísimo... Pauna era su adoración y que decir de su sobrino- _Le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...- _Mi Anthony... ¡Cuánta falta nos haces...! Ahora tendremos un nuevo motivo para recordarlo y alegrarnos...- _Les dijo la Tía con la cara llena de lágrimas algo que nunca se veía...-

"_Tía, lo siento mucho... No era mi intención hacerlos llorar... Cuando Candy la vió... lloró igual que ustedes... y yo también... Casi igual que ahora... hhhmmm... Me llena de orgullo y felicidad que William la haya mandado para mí... Al principio pensé que era demasiado... Candy me ha dicho que debía aceptarla y portarla con orgullo ya que Anthony había sido cómo un ángel en su vida además de tener un gran corazón... La tomé y ella la colocó en mi cuello... Sólo quería que lo supieran... Pensé que era necesario... Eso es todo..."-_Les dijo Jimmy apenado... recordando el momento en que la había recibido directamente de manos de Albert y lo que había significado para él... Tremendo gesto por parte de Albert, al cual quería y admiraba muchísimo...

Recordó sus palabras._.. "Jimmy... tienes todo mi apoyo... que no se te olvide..."_ Ahora veía a que se refería, el pecho de Jimmy se inflaba de felicidad, incluso la Tía había quedado anonadada ante tal gesto...

Jimmy sabía muy bien que todo era por Candy... Ella era la adoración de Albert y él iba a hacer todo para que ella fuera feliz... Le daba un poco de pena no poderles compartir la dicha que ahora compartían Candy y Albert, al finalmente haber reconocido sus sentimientos... No era su deber informarles sino mantener el secreto...-

"_Ohh... Jimmy... Albert... es una gran persona... Sin duda Anthony es y será siempre muy importante para él... Candy debió sentirse muy orgullosa de ti cuando recibiste esto... Es fantástico... En verdad te quiere... nunca lo dudes..."- _Le dijo Annie acongojada por las circunstancias en las que finalmente esa insignia había perdido a su dueño y cómo habría de tener uno nuevo.

Albert era la persona más honorable que conocía y ella sabía perfectamente que si entregaba esa insignia era porque él seguía profundamente enamorado de Candy... Si tan sólo su amiga no hubiera sido tan ciega... Albert estaría con ellos festejando el ingreso de Jimmy a la familia... "¡_Ohh... Candy...! Espero que te des cuenta de cuánto te ama Albert... ¿Qué más prueba quieres hermana..? Eres su adoración... Dios mío ayúdala para que pueda abrir su corazón hacia ese maravilloso hombre... Merecen ser felices... Por favor Dios mío ayúdalos a que encuentren el camino hacia el verdadero amor..."- _Pensaba Annie... mientras unas grandes gotas recorrían su rostro y abrazó a Jimmy... por cuarta o quinta ocasión, ya había perdido la cuenta. Las emociones habían sido muchas..."

"_Si Annie... Sé que me quiere... No se cómo agradecer tantas cosas... En verdad soy muy feliz... hermanita..."- _Le dijo Jimmy en el abrazo...a Annie..._-_

"_Gracias por decirnos hijo... Esto es un gran gesto por parte de William... Es cómo si él mismo nos estuviera diciendo cuánto significas para él... James haznos sentir orgullosos de ti... ahora y siempre... Eres un Andrew. Ésta insignia te identifica como el siguiente en línea después de Candice... Es muy importante... Nunca lo olvides, ni dejes jamás que nadie te contradiga o contradiga a William..."-_

"_No Tía no lo haré... Estoy... estoy... realmente conmovido por sus palabras... y... y por haber tenido la fortuna de conocerlos..."- _Finalmente les dijo Jimmy ya con francas lágrimas en los ojos... Viendo su insignia y recordando la cara de orgullo de Candy al verla colgando en su pecho...-

"_Vamos... Jimmy, Tía, mi amor, debemos de celebrar la llegada de éste nuevo miembro... ¿no creen así?... Ahora abran sus regalos... y basta de llorar... Por hoy ha sido suficiente..."- _Les dijo Archie... levantando el ánimo y distrayendo su atención hacia los regalos... ¡_Vamos ábranlos...!"-_

"_Si hijo..., ya vamos..."- _Le sonrió la Tía...-

"_¡Ohh...! Muchas gracias... Annie, Archie... Saben que me encantan las cosas españolas..."- _Les dijo la Tía fascinada con lo que le habían regalado...-

"_Pensamos en usted, en cuánto las vimos, las compramos... No habíamos tenido oportunidad de dárselas..."- _Le dijo Annie con una gran sonrisa...-

Le habían comprando dos mantillas españolas para asistir a la Iglesia... Annie había escogido unas pañoletas españolas y unas mascadas muy finas de seda. También le escogieron dos preciosos broches y dos juegos de peinetas españolas muy finos. Al final de la caja venían tres abanicos finísimos... Uno de color blanco, uno negro y otro carey... Con unos hermosos diseños... La Tía estaba realmente emocionada... Su sobrino a pesar de estar de luna de miel se había acordado de ella y le habían comprado cosas muy bonitas. Aunque ella tenía todo... Los detalles de Annie y Archie la complacían grandemente... Ellos dos la conocían a la perfección y nunca la olvidaba... Le dio mucho gusto... Así que los abrazó y de nuevo se volvieron a mojar sus ojos... Un poco menos ésta vez...

Jimmy también abrió su regalo... Era una caja grande y dentro se encontraba el tartán y el kilt que identificaba al Clan Andrew de Escocia... Venía con una boina y el saco que le quedaba a la perfección. Las medias con las borlas a los lados y la pequeña bolsa de piel que se amarraba a la cintura y la traían de lado. El joven matrimonio incluyó una gaita por si él algún día se decidía a aprender... Todo el conjunto era exquisito... El traje de los Andrew se identificaba como uno de los más elegantes... y de los más antiguos... Uno de los de mayor abolengo y tradición...

-_"Ohhh... Archie... Annie... Gracias... Es demasiado... yo... yo... no sé que decir... Esto es increíble... "- _Les dijo Jimmy y corrió a abrazarlos emocionado por saberse portador de tan elegante traje escocés...-"_Gracias por acordarse de mí y de su pequeño primo... En verdad que sus regalos son hermosos..."-_

_- "James... el traje de los Andrew lleva siglos en la familia... Se usa únicamente en ocasiones especiales. Es una tradición escocesa muy arraigada, nos identifica como familia... Pronto aprenderás todo esto... y lo portarás con el máximo orgullo..."- _Le dijo la Tía a Jimmy para informarlo de todo y que no fuera a pensar salir a la calle con el traje de la familia si la ocasión no lo ameritaba...-

-"_Claro que sí Tía... Es un traje increíblemente fino... Me enorgullece saberme poseedor de uno, aunque todavía no lo he usado... Aprenderé y estudiaré mucho para no defraudarla, ni a usted ni a la familia... Gracias a los tres por considerarme uno de ustedes..."_

Les dijo Jimmy realmente emocionado y con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de memorizar el traje, no queriendo olvidar nada...

Quería hacer un retrato en su mente... tal y cómo lo había hecho de la fiesta de despedida del Rancho, de su hermana, de Albert, de todos los demás habitantes y de las hermosas tierras que ahora pertenecían a Candy... Suspiró... la vida finalmente había sido buena con él y de pronto sintió que nada podría ser mejor... Se llenó de alegría y sonreía sin parar... –

_Toc- Toc-_

"_Adelante..."-_

"_El Profesor Lamont ha llegado... Se encuentra en la biblioteca..."_

"_Gracias... Sra. Parsons. James, no lo hagas esperar..."_

"_No Tía..."-_ Cuando se retiró se acercó a su Tía y le depositó un beso en la frente. Susurró...-_"Gracias..."- _Y se desapareció tras la puerta...-

Jimmy se encontraba en la biblioteca y se encontró con un joven profesor de cabello rojizo con ojos azules... Tenía el cabello corto y usaba lentes de aumento... Eran perfectamente redondos y caían a la perfección sobre su gran nariz afilada. Las horas pasaron y para cuándo se dieron cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo. El joven profesor se sorprendió mucho de ver que Jimmy ya se encontraba bastante preparado en lo que eran las matemáticas, así que todo fue fácil y aumentó la dificultad de las operaciones conforme iban pasando las horas. El profesor le impartiría una clase de matemáticas por una de ciencias cada día hasta su partida a Londres.

En el despacho de la mansión Archie y la Tía se ponían al tanto...

-"_Tía Elroy... Hace mucho que no la veo llorar... Está conmovida por la llegada de James ¿no es verdad?..."- _le preguntó Archie...-

-_"Si, en parte si... La realidad es que, lo que tiene así es que William casi no se ha comunicado conmigo... Partió súbitamente y no sé en dónde se encuentra... Esperaba a Candice con este muchacho y ella no pudo asistir... Ella y él me han apartado de su vida por completo y eso me duele... Me piden que los ayude, y no me hacen parte de sus decisiones... Tú siempre has sido el único que ve que no me quede sola..."- _Le dijo la Tía derramando unas pocas lágrimas y recogiéndolas con su finísimo pañuelo...-

-"_Tía... no diga eso... Candy fue la que nos avisó que pasaría una temporada en Chicago... Nos ha pedido que vengamos a visitarla y que la cuidemos... En ausencia de Albert, los compromisos que se han quedado a su cargo, le hacen imposible asegurarse de que usted esté bien... Ella la quiere mucho... No se ponga así..."- _Le dijo Archie inclinándose frente al sillón dónde se encontraba sentada la Tía y tomando una de sus manos...-

-_"Si... bueno hasta que por fin hace algo bien... - _Le dijo la Tía con sentimiento...- _Tenerlos conmigo es mi mayor dicha... Además cuidar de James, no será fácil... Esperaba contar con la presencia de esa muchacha para poder prepararlo lo antes posible..."-_

_-"Tía... Candy se ha quedado con muchas responsabilidades... Annie recibió una carta en dónde le explicó que no es nada fácil por lo que está pasando... George la trae de arriba, abajo y la está preparando para hacerle frente a todo lo que se requiera... No saben nada de Albert y ella estuvo muy mal por su partida... Sólo contestó las cartas con respecto a Jimmy... No aclara en dónde se encuentra... Ni cuándo volverá... Si conozco bien a Candy, le puedo decir que ha sido muy difícil para ella... _

_Además adoptó a Jimmy y pensó que se quedaría con ella y que podría educarse en Chicago... Y ha sido pedido de Albert mandarlo al San Pablo... Escribió a Annie diciendo lo preocupada que se encontraba por no poder ir a Londres y lo mucho que deseaba estar con Jimmy para ayudarlo y para que se sintiera parte de un hogar... No tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir... Su carta estaba llena de lágrimas... Le aseguro que si no ha venido, es porque de verdad no ha podido..."-_

_-"Si... Eso es una cosa... ¿Y qué me dices de su fiesta de presentación..? Ni siquiera fue para invitarme... ¿Cómo crees que me siento..? Cuido a su hermano, pero no me toman en cuenta para presentarla en sociedad... A mi propia nieta..."- _Le dijo con los labios temblorosos y francamente soltando lágrimas una tras de otra...-

-"_Tía... usted mejor que nadie sabe que Candy no organizó esa fiesta... Ha sido Albert quién nos ha pedido que no la invitemos... Espere, termine de escuchar... Usted se hubiera visto comprometida en asistir a dicho evento... dejando a los Leagan solos... Sabe Usted que ellos a la primera oportunidad hubieran venido a hacer tremendo escándalo o hubieran buscado la forma de arruinar la fiesta... Albert la necesitaba cerca de ellos para que todo saliera bien... Pensé que estaba enterada Tía..."- _Le dijo Archie dulcemente acariciando su mano...-

- "_Si... también eso... Ahora he tenido que estar con ellos para educarlos y sentenciarlos con respecto a sus limitaciones por el trato que han dado a la pupila de William... Tremenda encomienda... Estoy cansada de lidiar con caprichos... Sara ha hecho que esos muchachos no tengan sentido de la responsabilidad... Neal es el único que parece ha remido su camino... Ahora estudia... y tiene órdenes directas de William de trasladarse a California para que aprenda el manejo de los negocios... Pero Elisa... Ella no entiende y todo el tiempo está buscando cómo hacer daño a Candice... Es verdaderamente desgastante lidiar con ella... La he mandado definitivamente a Florida y le pedí que mientras no cambie... no puede visitarme. Tiene absolutamente restringida la entrada a cualquier propiedad de Chicago y a Lakewood... Eso es otro pesar que tengo sobrino... _

_No podré visitar más a Pauna, ni a Anthony, ni a Stear... La propiedad ahora es de Candice y... y... yo... debo ir con invitación... Reconozco que me equivoqué en el pasado, pero he ayudado a William y ahora a Candice en todo lo que han necesitado y... y... parece que voy a pasar mis días sola y lejos de mi familia... Y no sólo eso... el lugar dónde descansan gran parte de nuestros ancestros... es... es... de Candice... y ella no me quiere cerca... "- _Le dijo la Tía a Archie con franco dolor... –

-_"Tía cálmese o se pondrá mal... Usted no necesita invitación a Lakewood... Se lo aseguro... Tal vez al rancho que recientemente adquirió Albert... y se lo ha regalado a Candy, si necesitemos invitación puesto que esa sí es casa de Candy... Lakewood es de los Andrew... Generaciones han pasado por ahí... Dudo mucho que Candy no me deje... vi...hmmm, visitar a mi hermano... Ella sabe perfectamente lo que esa propiedad significa para todos nosotros... Imagino que Albert la puso a su nombre... debido que se iba de viaje y ha querido que se quede en buenas manos... Además de esa forma restringe la entrada de los Leagan a la propiedad... no de nosotros, se lo aseguro Tía... Escríbale y verá que tengo razón..."- _Le dijo Archie aclarándole con dulzura las diferencias entre ella y los Leagan...-

"_No... Por supuesto que no... Candice debe ser la que me invite... Si es verdad que ella sabe cuánto significa para nosotros, entonces ella nos lo tiene que hacer saber... Mientras... no podré ver más las rosas de Pauna..."-_

"_Tía... verá que todo se arregla y verá también cómo usted y Candy se empezarán a llevar mejor... Ella confía en usted... Tanto que ha dejado a su hermano bajo su tutela... Créame que ella pronto le avisará que podrá ir y venir de Lakewood tanto como lo desee... Mientras tanto no se aflija y démosle la bienvenida a James... Es una oportunidad para todos... Candy nos ha regalado a James... Hemos perdido a tantos seres queridos y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de demostrar nuestro cariño a una persona que lo busca... Estoy seguro que James será una gran compañía para usted... Él es muy joven y puede ir y venir con Usted... Puede acompañarla a dónde necesite y no estará sola... Mientras, él se encontrará aprendiendo... _

_Considero que fue una gran decisión la de Candy... Si no ha podido quedarse con ella es por algo... Tía... han pasado tantas cosas... y ahora aumentamos en uno nuestra familia... Hay que agradecer y demostrar que tenemos corazón de verdaderos Andrew... Si Albert ha podido ofrecerle el lugar de Anthony... todos debemos de hacer lo mismo... _

_Un Andrew más en la familia es una bendición y más si es por todas las de la ley... Podremos enseñar a Jimmy y hacerlo nuestro brazo derecho... Stear no está... ni Anthony... Creo que es una excelente oportunidad para hacernos más fuertes y numerosos... Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros y de nosotros depende que este muchacho sienta esa unión y responda como un verdadero miembro de la familia... Sé que es mayor para recién haber sido adoptado... Sin embargo debemos darnos la oportunidad... Si algo he aprendido, es que el amor que podemos dar y recibir de un hermano... es un regalo divino... A Stear no le gustaría que no ayudemos a Jimmy... Él fue un... un... gran hermano conmigo... y lo menos que puedo hacer es regresar algo a la vida por haberlo tenido... Tía le pido que haga lo mismo... Con él puede redimir errores del pasado y tendrá un nieto... Una oportunidad de demostrarle su amor a alguien que se encuentra sediento del mismo... Si Albert no se encuentra ni Candy... debemos ser nosotros quien se lo demos... Annie y yo estamos convencidos de que será un gran acierto que Jimmy esté con Usted... A mi me educó, al igual que a Stear, y considero que gracias a Usted... soy un hombre íntegro, responsable y capaz de formar una familia... Todo se lo debo a Usted... mi Tía bonita..."- _Le dijo Archie... en tono reflexivo, suplicante... Quería que la Tía aceptara a Jimmy y pudieran estar en paz...

Archie recordaba a Stear y sin querer salían lágrimas de sus ojos... Siguió acariciando la mano de la Tía después depositó un beso en el dorso de la misma... Se quedó recostado sobre el brazo y la rodilla de esa anciana... mientras esperaba su respuesta...-

"_Archie... Hijo... cuánta razón tienes... Stear y Anthony eran mis nietos y... y... los ... he perdido... A Candice no supe entenderla y la he alejado por completo... Yo... no sé si ella algún día me acepte... William ha quedado ofendido por mis errores del pasado...y...- _Sollozando la Tía no podía continuar...- _Y... ahora tenemos a este joven muchacho... Gracias por tus palabras... hijo... Me han dado fuerza para continuar... Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para recuperar los trozos de familia que nos quedan..."- _Le dijo con gran congoja la Tía a Archie... Dejando ver ese lado susceptible que casi nadie conocía de ella...-

"_Tía, no se preocupe por Candice... Ella la quiere... Sé que estará eternamente agradecida con Usted por cuidar de su hermano... Verá como olvidan las diferencias... Pronto ella se dará cuenta de que usted es una persona valiosísima para esta familia, si es que no la ha hecho ya... Por favor ya no llore... Estamos aquí para ayudarla... Para no dejarla sola... Me tiene a mí y a mi esposa... Cambie esa cara y regáleme una sonrisa... Vamos Tía... Alégrese... festejemos hoy en la noche, como sea... los cuatro, el poder estar vivos y unidos... ¿Sí Tía? Disfrutemos... no sabemos cuánto nos queda en este mundo... Hay que festejar que a Usted la vida le ha regresado a un nieto y a mí un hermano... ¿Qué dice?- _Le preguntó Archie... con verdadera congoja...

Después se levantó y abrazó a su Tía fuertemente... los dos lloraban y recordaban a los seres que nunca volverían... Se hizo un silencio entre los dos y sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de la Tía... Pasaron algunos minutos y poco a poco se calmó... y con mucha dificultad le dijo a Archie...- _"Está bien... Haré lo que me pides... por ti... por William... y por mis dos preciosos nietos que en paz descansen Anthony y Alistear... Espero de corazón que no te equivoques con respecto a Candice..."-_

"_Tía, la quiero mucho... Verá que tengo razón solo déle un poco de tiempo... Ahora ya casi es hora de almorzar, iré a ver a Annie y la veré en el comedor... ¿Está bien?"- _Le dijo Archie retirándose a su habitación no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla...-

"_Ve hijo... Los veré abajo... Archie, yo también te quiero mucho... "- _La Tía acarició una de las mejillas de su guapísimo sobrino y le acomodó el cabello...

Archie se había retirado y la Tía se quedó un momento, en ése despacho que mantenía la esencia de William. Se calmó y comenzó ap pensar que haría para ayudar y dirigir a James... La idea de Archie no le parecía tan descabellada... Educaría a James cómo lo había hecho con sus pequeños hombrecitos en el pasado y ahora sí se aseguraría que no corriera riesgos innecesarios... Quería de una vez por todas mantener vivos a los miembros de su familia y lo lograría... Pediré a William que vuelva cuánto antes y a Candice igual... Debemos estar unidos tal y como me lo pidió Archie... el Clan Andrew no se debilitaría más...-

Así pasó el resto del día y por la noche los cuatro celebraron de manera muy íntima la llegada de Jimmy. La Tía ordenó que se preparara una rica cena para después brindar por la salud y la prosperidad de James. Seguido de eso cenaron un rico postre y al finalizar todos se retiraron a dormir. Jimmy se encontraba feliz... Muy, muy feliz... Se encontraba aún más feliz de no estar solo, de tener a Annie y a Archie con él... En su habitación escribió una carta a Candy relatándole los eventos y lo bien que lo había tratado la Tía... Antes de irse a dormir agradeció a Archie el haber intercedido por él y a Annie por pensar en él y regalarle su primer traje escocés...

...

Los días transcurrieron en la mansión entre compromisos de la Tía y largas lecciones de Jimmy. Para su fortuna, o desfortuna, la Tía también había decidido que él debía tomar clases de baile y de etiqueta. Así mismo debía aprender a tocar algún instrumento aparte de la gaita.

Los días siguieron pasando y Annie se encontraba muy divertida ,ya que siempre tenía que estar presente en las clases de etiqueta y en las de baile.

En las de etiqueta era su acompañante y siempre encontraban de que reírse y hacerse bromas. Después de las de etiqueta seguían las de baile... Eso era todavía más divertido ya que Jimmy tuvo que aprender a bailar vals, en cuadrillas y cambios de parejas. En duetos y para finalizar, tuvo que aprender a bailar las danzas típicas escocesas ya que sería una falta de respeto que en alguna de las reuniones del Clan, él se quedara sentado... Annie y él desarrollaron una bonito lazo de hermandad... Jimmy ahora tenía otra hermana y una hermosa y dulce acompañante, para todo lo que él se le hacía sumamente vergonzoso y difícil. Él debió reconocer que Annie estaba finamente educada y era una excelente compañera...

Los días transcurrieron entre clases y tropezones... Jimmy todas las tardes acudía con Archie a las oficinas centrales de los bancos y pasaba agradables ratos aprendiendo con Rick, George y Archie... Algunas tardes que fueron poco frecuentes Archie llevó a Jimmy al departamento de Rick para que estuviera con Tom. Incluso había tardes que se llevaban todo el trabajo al departamento de Rick para poder estar los cuatro juntos... Al poco tiempo Pauline se les unió y casi siempre estaba con ellos. Realmente disfrutaban de la compañía unos con otros y para finalizar con esos bellos días que Jimmy pasó en la mansión de Chicago... decidieron reanudar las noches de poker... A tales reuniones asistían los cuatro...

Annie siempre tenía preparada la cena para ellos y ella y la Tía los dejaban jugar siempre y cuándo Jimmy estuviera levantado a tiempo para asistir a sus lecciones. Si algo debió reconocer la Tía era que Jimmy jamás llegaba tarde a ninguna de sus clases... Aprendía con facilidad y era muy inteligente... El libro de la genealogía de los Andrew que a Candy le tomó una eternidad aprenderlo... a Jimmy sólo le llevó dos días. Incluso volvió su pasatiempo el estudio de la historia de Escocia y la formación de los diversos clanes. Estudió a fondo la fundación de Escocia y la participación directa e indirecta de la familia Andrew... Esto por supuesto terminó por ganar a la Tía... Siempre al terminar de estudiar, él le preguntaba sus dudas o solamente confirmaba la información con ella... La Tía pronto se encariñó con él... Tal como Archie y Candy se lo habían predicho...

Los fines de semana la Tía lo llevaba con él por todo Chicago... Asistía con ella a diversas reuniones de beneficencia con toda la crema y nata de América... Lo presentó con diversas señoritas de alta sociedad y Jimmy muy a su pesar tuvo que hacer gala de sus dotes de bailarín... y para su sorpresa con la increíble ayuda de Annie, había logrado controlar sus dos pies izquierdos...

Jimmy asistió a funciones de teatro con la Tía. A la ópera, a conciertos de música clásica con ó sin concertistas vocales... Estaba desarrollando un gusto enorme por la ópera y el teatro... Además debía también asistir a exposiciones de arte clásico y moderno... Así que él y la Tía compartían la vida de sociedad para irlo refinando en trato y cultura...

A todas partes asistía perfectamente bien vestido con frac... A la Tía el smoking se le hacía poco formal... Iba peinado siempre hacia atrás y enguantado... Todos empezaron a hablar bien del nieto de la Sra. Elroy... Al parecer había estado fuera mucho tiempo, y ahora la acompañaba a todas partes y no se separaba de ella. Aunque las madres de varias hijas, así se lo pidieran, para que acompañara, a tan distinguidas señoritas, al balcón, a los jardines, por agua, a refrescarse... etc... etc... etc... Situaciones que bien sabemos hacen las madres que buscan casar a sus hijas como si esto fuera una especie de deporte... Jimmy odiaba materialmente que lo apartaran de la Tía... Se sentía completamente vulnerable ante esas damitas de sociedad... Nunca sabía que era lo siguiente que le preguntarían y temía cometer algún error en el protocolo...

La Tía lo notaba y ella recordó viejos tiempos... Al principio sus sobrinos cuando fueron introducidos en sociedad hacían lo mismo... aunque eran más pequeños que Jimmy... Así que le causaba gracia que él, aunque ya era un hombre, no se quisiera despegar de sus faldas...

Casi siempre lo encaminaba con alguna señorita para que la acompañara y Jimmy terminaba por dejarla e ir al lado de la Tía y tomarla del brazo para llevarla a todas partes... Los comentarios que se oían eran parecidos a esto... -"_Tú nieto te adora Elroy... Mira que dejar a la Srita. Rockford... para venir a acompañarte y bajar contigo las escaleras... No cabe duda que es todo un caballero..."- _

"_Jaja... recuerda que ante todo es un Andrew... y no importa lo bonitas que estén las jovencitas, ellos jamás dejan de lado a sus acompañantes... Les recuerdo que a todos mis sobrinos y mis nietos los he educado yo..."_

_- "Ohh... Elroy haz hecho un gran trabajo... tus sobrinos y tus nietos, siempre son la envidia de la sociedad... Además de ser muy guapos todos..."_

_- "Gracias... querida... Cada uno se ha esforzado para ser un digno representante de nuestra familia... Qué te puedo decir... Éste jovencito... es él que más me ha cuidado de todos... A veces siento que debiera estar más con los jóvenes de su edad... Ahh..., siempre me contesta que me extraña mucho y que para eso tendrá toda la vida... y que a su Tía no... Así que quiere aprovecharme... Es una lindura de muchacho..."_

_-"Te envidio querida... Mis nietos rara vez quieren pasar tiempo con su abuela... No cabe duda que eres muy afortunada..."_

_-"Sí, este jovencito... ha sido la recompenza de tanto esfuerzo y canas verdes que me sacaron los otros... jajaja..."_

_- "Si... jajaja... Los muchachos de ahora son tan diferentes..."_

_- "Ohh... Sólo espero Elroy, que encuentre una linda jovencita y se case..."_

_- "Ohh... Pero que cosas dicen... Él es un muchacho todavía... y ahora que lo pienso... No quisiera que se casara tan pronto... Es tan buen muchacho que no quisiera que alguna mujer lo transforme con tantas nuevas ideas que hay... Debemos de darle tiempo y a mí de disfrutar a mi nieto... no lo creen?"- _

"_¿Elroy acaso no piensas dejar que el muchacho se case...?"_

_- "Ohh... claro que sí... Y ya deja de echarle el ojo, que se muy bien que lo quieres para tú nieta Clarise..."_

_-"Jajaja... y me culpas... Si es encantador..."_

_-"Doris... deja a los jóvenes tranquilos... Cuándo sea el momento yo misma invitaré a Clarise para que se conozcan... Eres todo un caso querida...jaja"_

_-"Elroy... eres una envidiosa... No dejas que lo invitemos a nuestras casas a tomar el té..."- "Jaja... Doris... Tú no pierdes el tiempo... Desafortunadamente él se encuentra muy ocupado en sus estudios en estos momentos y después partirá a Londres..."-_

_- "Ohh... no... ¿Así que lo mandarás al exilio para que ningún par de ojos bonitos lo distraigan del estudio...?"-_

_- "Jaja... querida, si por mi fuera se quedaría conmigo... Son órdenes de William... Aunque pienso pedirle que me deje acompañarlo durante su estancia en el extranjero... Así me aseguraré de que las jovencitas no se le amontonen y lo distraigan de sus obligaciones... jaja..."-_

_-"Elroy... eres mala ¿y mi pobre Clarise...?"- _

_-"Doris, sabes que la invitaré cuando sea prudente a Londres... Por favor... mujer... no te preocupes más... Cualquiera diría que te urge casar a Clarise... Siendo que es una jovencita preciosa..."- _

_-"Ohh... claro que no... Mi Clarise es hermosa y siendo tan bonita... merece a un muchacho igual de dulce y guapo... Me daría mucho coraje que alguna inglesa se me adelante..."- _

_-"Jaja... pierde cuidado... que este muchachito por el momento sólo tiene ojos para su Tía Abuela Elroy... De verdad que es mi gran compañía... Creo que es al único que lloraré al verlo partir para Londres... Créeme, la mujer para él debe ser tan hermosa y dulce como Clarise..."- _

La Tía Elroy no mentía con respecto a Clarise... ya que era una Duncan... Su familia era de gran abolengo, y la muchacha era buena... hermosa, de gran corazón, gentil en trato, inteligente, buena conversadora y oyente a la vez... Tenía una voz angelical y era una joven altruista que trabajaba como voluntaria reuniendo fondos para los pobres...

Siempre se le veía recolectando ropa, comida, libros y demás cosas que pudieran ser de ayuda a los más necesitados... En verdad la Tía Elroy buscaba esa unión y había visto como Jimmy se quedó casi pasmado cuándo la conoció... De todas las abuelas y madres que se le acercaron para presentarlo, Clarise era la única con promesa de invitación para conocer mejor a su nieto...

No cabía duda que la Tía estaba encariñadísima con Jimmy... Archie había dado en el clavo cuando dijo que Candice le regresaba uno de los dos que había perdido...

Mientras tanto Jimmy... sufría en los cocteles y las recepciones posteriores a los eventos... No sabía que significaba que tantas jovencitas acudieran con sus madres a hablar con la Tía Abuela...

Sudaba frío cuándo lo dejaban con algunas de ellas... Como siempre había las que arrojaban toda la carne al asador y el pobre de Jimmy quería huir y esconderse... En esos momentos acudía siempre con prontitud y muy solícitamente a la ayuda de la Tía...

Había otras que eran por demás aburridas y superficiales... Otras cuyo cerebro lo habían dejado varias millas atrás... Algunas otras bastante feas que querían hacerlo desaparecer en ese instante... Y muy de vez en cuándo, le presentaban a una belleza y dulzura como Clarise... A él no se le olvidó ella... Era tan inexperto en ese asunto al igual que ella, que los dos atinaron en ponerse colorados de la cara y enmudecer uno frente al otro...

Jimmy siempre se portó como un caballero y constantemente escribía a Candy para que le pidiera consejo a Albert de cómo tratar a tal o cual señorita... Había momentos en los que deseaba que lo embarcaran a Londres en ese mismo instante... La idea de estar recluido era encantadora, con tal de no pasar ciertos momentos de agonía en sociedad...

Si por todo eso habían tenido que pasar Albert, Archie y Richard... de verdad los admiraba... Ahora entendía porque Albert amaba ser ermitaño y estar fuera de todas esas reuniones... y aunque no le disgustaran los eventos, le molestaban las madres y las abuelas de las señoritas... y posteriormente las propias señoritas...

La Tía Elroy encontraba muy divertido ver los apuros de Jimmy... siempre corriendo hacia ella para escapar de alguna... Le recordaba a Stear y a Anthony cuándo ellos tenían entre 11 y 13 años... Después las cosas cambiaban, así que disfrutaría de esa etapa de su nieto al máximo...

Por en contrario, Archie... nunca tuvo problemas... Siempre fue un dandy y un favorito de todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban... A dónde fuera Archie siempre había un séquito de mujercitas persiguiéndolo... y por supuesto el sentía que poseía un harem... Stear y Anthony siempre lograban enjaretarle a las nietecitas de las amigas de la Tía...

Recordaba esos tiempos en que sus nietos antes de partir a Londres la acompañaron a todas partes... Lo mucho que se divertían juntos y todo lo que extrañaba a sus preciosos nietos... Después volteaba a buscar a su nieto más pequeño y casi siempre lo encontraba tomando su brazo y acompañándola como su sombra...

Hacía mucho que la Tía Elroy tenía que ir acompañada de Elisa, ya que Neil había decidido retirarse de la vida de sociedad, para dedicarse a sus estudios...

En verdad notaba la diferencia... Jimmy era tranquilo..., amable..., educado y atento con ella... Mientras que Elisa siempre estaba dando espectáculo o haciendo gala de sus dotes femeninos para atrapar un buen partido... Por más que la Tía insistiera... ella no dejaba de ser obvia...

A veces le daba gran vergüenza su modo de comportarse y dirigirse con ciertos caballeros... pero nada podía hacer... Sara la había vuelto una cazafortunas... Además de que ellas dos disfrutaban de ser también cazamaridos...

La Tìa sabía perfectamente que eso no era necesario, siendo una Andrew, las propuestas vendrían solas... Ahhh..., siempre era así...

William la había pedido reformarlos, y nunca se imaginó que le darían tantos problemas... Neil se había calmado mucho y ahora se esforzaba por ser un hombre de bien... Pero Elisa verdaderamente era un caso perdido...

Comparaba las situaciones y hacía muchos años que no acudía a las reuniones de sociedad tan calmada y contenta... Siempre lograba pasar un buen rato y conversaba largamente con su nieto... de eso o aquello... de las obras de arte... de la música... en fin... rara vez Jimmy mencionaba a alguna señorita...

Algunas veces la misma Tía después de ver sus reacciones, comentaba con él las impresiones de tal o cual señorita riendo por horas de las ocurrencias de las madres y las jovencitas para atraparlo...

Jimmy jamás se imaginó que pudiera causar alguna impresión en sociedad... Sencillamente no alcanzaba a ver con que ojos lo miraban las damas de sociedad... Muchas eran por su apellido... otras por su apellido y dinero y otras porque quedaban impresionadas con su trato...

Claro está, cabe mencionar que había las que quedaban impresionadas con su apellido, su trato y su dinero... y todas o casi todas por su físico...

La Tía Elroy había vuelto a sonreír delante de sus amistades después de mucho de no hacerlo, y se sentía como pavor real cuando alguien mencionaba algunas de las muchas cualidades de su Pequeño James...

Así lo empezó a llamar y la gente denotó el gran cariño que le tenía... Incluso un poco antes de partir a Londres había salido en un periódico de chismes y celebridades... un pequeño artículo en los sociales lo siguiente:

..."_Joven Andrew de escasos 16 años causa revuelo entre las señoritas de la alta sociedad de Chicago..."_

_Este misterioso y reservado jovencito cautiva a las jóvenes por su excelente trato y caballerosidad... Se le ve siempre acompañando a su Abuela, Lady Elroy Andrew... Quien no lo aparta de su vista... Se dice que existen disputas entre las jovencitas para ver quién es la que logra enamorar a James Andrew primero... Algunos dicen que la Sra. Elroy no deja pariticipar de las fomasas invitaciones al té a su nieto, para que éste apuesto jóven no se distriaga de sus estudios... No cabe duda que los Andrew siempre estarán en boca de todos... La duda persistirá... ¿Quién logrará conquistar el corazón de este muy jóven caballero...?_

_Los Andrew siempre se han distinguido por su caballerosidad e impecables modales... Y siempre se han encontrado asediados por jovencitas... Sin lugar a dudas son los favoritos de las damitas... Tenemos el vivo ejemplo, nada más y nada menos del Patriarca del Clan Andrew... Sir William Albert Andrew, quien hace que palpiten los corazones de todas las jóvenes de América y Europa... ¿Quiénes serán las afortunadas...? Solamente conocemos a una, la Sra. Annie Cornwell, quien se caso con el apuesto Archibald Cornwell Andrew, recientemente... A todas nuestras lectoras... les sugerimos no perder la esperanza... ya que faltan tres apuestos Andrew por contraer nupcias... Hasta la próxima..."_

Candy y Albert... reían sin parar al saber que Jimmy se encontraba asediado por las mujeres... Imaginaban en los apuros que se metía Jimmy para librarse de tan agradables señoritas...

Candy se puso un poco celosa del comentario con respecto a Albert y los millones de jovencitas que palpitaban por su corazón... A lo que Albert respondió con una gran sonrisa y una fuerte carcajada, ya que ella se sabía dueña de su corazón...

Candy y Albert... no podían estar más orgullosos de Jimmy... Estaba logrando lo imposible... Brillar en sociedad, al mismo tiempo que conquistaba el corazón de la Tía Elroy.

(...)


	12. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Un día muy especial...**

-"_Sara... ayúdame a estirar este lado... Todavía se ve un poco caído..."-_

_-"Si... Señorita... Ahora sostenga mientras yo jalo hacia el otro lado..."-_

_-"Si... ya está... ahora enderézala... con... fuerza... ( se oía un pequeño pujido al tiempo que se estiraban las cuerdas hacia un lado...)"-_

_-"Jajaja... Señorita... Tiene que sostenerlo con fuerza... jaja... Mire nada más... Ahora está peor que antes... jaja..."-_

_-"Jajaja... es verdad... Jaja... Espera un momento... Deja recupero el aire... jaja..."-_

_-"Ahora sí... estoy lista... jala Sarita..."-_

_-"A la cuenta de tres..."-_

_-"Si... una... dos... tres... jaaalaa... Eso es... jaja... Más fuerte..."-_

_-"Eso intento Señorita... jajaja..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Sara... No te rías... La he soltado otra vez... jajaja..."-_

_-"Señorita... sino se apura regresará el patrón y verá que no hemos podido con la nuestra... jaja..."-_

_-"Ohh.. si... Hemos dicho que la levantaríamos entre las dos... jaja... Habías oído mayor disparate... jajaja..."-_

_-"No... jajaja..."- _

"_Yo tampoco... jajajaja..."- _

Candy y Sarita soltaron definitivamente las cuerdas y se rieron sin parar La tienda de Candy... era muy grande y entre las dos iba a ser imposible levantarla... La punta estaba hacia un lado y definitivamente ninguno de los lados de las cuerdas estaba lo suficientemente tenso como para soportar el peso... Tan fue así que pronto se desplomó al piso y ellas reían sin parar...-

_-_ "_Jajaja... Mi amor... no puedes sola... Te lo dije... Es muy grande... jaja..."- _

_-"Albert... si es enorme... No podemos solas... jaja... Ahora, ya se vino al piso y tendremos que empezar de nuevo... jaja... Sarita me ha hecho reír... y solté las cuerdas...jaja... jajajaja..."- _Le dijo Candy sin dejar de reír y de admirar su obra de arte en el suelo...-

_-_"_Ohh... Señorita... Es mala... Usted también me ha hecho reír... jajaja... "-_

_-"Jajaja... Es verdad... jajaja..."-_

_-"Princesa... ¿y piensas dejar tu tienda en el suelo..? "-_

_-"Si... me iré a la tuya... jaja... Está más bonita... jaja..."-_

_-"Ohh... Eso es trampa... jaja..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Si que lo es..."-_

_-"Pediré a John que nos ayude... Dame un segundo Princesa..."-_

_-"Si... aquí te esperamos... "-_

_-"Jajaja... Sarita... Creo que definitivamente nos moríamos de hambre, si armáramos tiéndas..."-_

_-"Jajaja... No se sostuvo ni un momento... jaja..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Es verdad... jaja..."-_

_-"Ahora sí... todos tenemos que ayudar para levantar esta tienda... Candy tú de ese lado... y Sara contigo... Ahora John y yo de éste y... Jajaja... ¿Pero que has hecho..? ¡Está totalmente al revés... jajaja...!"-_

_-"!Sii¡ ¡Es verdad!... Jajajja...jajaja...jajaja... no tengo fuerzas... jajaja... Sarita... jajaja... No te rías... jaja..."-_

_-"Jajaja... no me río... jajajajaja... Es... es... que... jajajaja... Le dije que me parecía un poco extraña... jajaja... jajaja..."- _Le decía Sarita a Candy mientras las dos reían sin parar... Unas lágrimas de tanto reír se asomaron por los ojos de ambas... Tanto se rieron que Albert y John empezaron a reírse también... Después de un rato se calmaron... ya tenían fuerzas para volverlo a intentar...

-"_A ver... Ahora sí... Vamos a voltearla y... Candy tú por favor con Sara y John del lado contrario al mío..."-_

_-"Si... Espero que ahora sí estemos en la posición correcta..."-_

_-"Yo también..."-_

_-"Ahora a la cuenta de tres..."-_

_-"!Uuuno... dooos y treees...!"-_

_-"¡Ohh... sí!... Ya está de pie... ¡Lo logramos... por fin...!"-_

_-"Si por fin Señorita y no fue tan difícil... jaja..."-_

_-"Jajaja... no... Ahora fue muy fácil..."-_

_-"Candy y Sara por favor no la suelten... Ahora John... Tensa ese lado por favor..."-_

_-"En seguida..."-_

_-"Y ahora éste... mientras yo la termino de acomodar..."-_

Y así jalaron y tensaron cada una de las cuerdas y las clavaron en la tierra...

La tienda de Candy era bastante grande... Cabían doce personas de pie... Sobradas cada una... Albert mandó poner un tapete muy grande persa en el suelo y al mismo tiempo mandó colocar dos camas plegables de madera con sus colchonetas... Eran muy cómodas bonitas... También llevaban un pequeño escritorio... Un sillón de mimbre muy ligero con una colchoneta gruesa, muy fresca con muchos cojines... Un quinqué... un pequeño buró, un espejo con una tarja de porcelana para su toillet y una tina de madera grande con...

Había un biombo en una esquina y a la entrada se encontraba un baúl con sus pertenencias... También cabía una pequeña mesa con dos sillas...

La tienda era de color blanca con rayas verde oscuro... Era de lo mejor puesto que estaba hecha de lona recubierta con tela impermeable... Que era la novedad de la época, y todos querían una chamarra, rompevientos, gabardina, chaqueta... que fuera de ése material. Así que conociendo a Albert él no se iba a quedar atrás.

La tienda de Albert era un poco más pequeña y no cabía ni el sillón, ni el biombo...

Sin embargo también tenía un pequeño escritorio y un buró con una lámpara... y una tarja pequeña con un espejo para su toillet... La mesa que se encontraba en la de Candy tampoco cabía...

En la entrada sólo se encontraba su baúl con todas sus pertenencias y una caja grande en dónde se encontraba el telescopio... En el piso de la tienda también colocaron un grueso tapete persa para hacer su estancia más cómoda... Sin embargo si cabía una segunda cama plegable y quedaba un espacio de poco más de un metro entre las dos... Las dos tiendas eran bastante altas y estaban hechas del mismo material... La de Albert era lisa sin rayas... Igualmente de lona con tela impermeable...

Al terminar de armar y acomodar todo... Candy y Albert ayudaron a Sara a hacer de comer... Mientras que John iba por la madera para cocinar...

Estaban muy contentos pero muy cansados al mismo tiempo... Tanto ellos... como Sara y John...

-"_Ohh... Albert... las tiendas son hermosas... Me encantaron... Hay algo que no me deja tranquila..."-_

_-"¿Y qué es... mi amor...?"-_

_-"Qué tú vas a estar en la otra tienda, que es mucho más pequeña... En ésta hay más espacio además de que la mesa y el escritorio te servirían para trabajar... Necesitas más espacio que yo..."-_

_-"Ohh... No es verdad... Yo estoy muy cómodo en la mía..."-_

_-"No, Albert... es pequeña... ¿y si mejor cambiamos..? Yo me voy a la pequeña y tu te quedas en la grande..."-_

_-"De ninguna manera Princesa... Quiero que estés cómoda..."-_

_-"No voy a aceptar un no..."-_

_-"Candy..."-_

_-"Te propongo algo... Nos quedamos en la grande... como cuándo vivíamos en el departamento... -_Una sonrisa grande iluminó el rostro de Candy, mientras unía sus manos, mientras recordaba viejos tiempos.-_Yo no necesito tanto espacio y tú si... Siempre leyendo algo y yo tengo el sillón... ¿Te parece?..."-_

_-"Mi amor... Tú... sabes que ahora es diferente..."-_

_-"Pues si es diferente no me importa, o los dos nos quedamos en la pequeña... Decide..."-_

_-"Jaja... está bien Preciosa... Entonces tendré que cambiar mis pertenencias de tienda..."-_

_-"Si... y así Sara y John estarán juntos y ellos tendrán más confianza... ¿no lo crees?"-_

_-"Si... lo creo..."-_

_-"Bueno... entonces te espero acá..."-_

_-"En un momento estoy ahí... Te advierto que si me siento muy cómodo, igual y termino de sacar de mi tienda a una que otra rubia..."- _Le dijo cerrándole un ojo a Candy mientras se daba la vuelta para sacar sus cosas de la otra tienda.

-"_Ohh.., no so jamás. No te voy a dejar... jaja..."-_

- _"Eso espero... jaja..."- _

Mientras Albert terminaba de arreglar sus pertenencias y colocarlas de manera que las pudiera cambiar de lugar, un pensamiento atravesó su mente... _- _"_Mi amor... no sabes lo que me pides... Quedarme contigo es mi mayor deseo... Candy... Eres encantadoramente hermosa, no puedo decirte que no..."- _Pensó Albert... mientras sacaba y acomodaba sus cosas nuevamente...

La decisión que habían tomado, finalmente relajó a John y a Sara, ya que no sabrían como comportarse frente a ellos...-

_-_"_Ya estoy aquí..."-_

_-"Ohhh...¡ Qué bueno! – _le confirmó con una gran sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro...- _He hecho un espacio aquí para que acomodes tus cosas y aquí el telescopio... Ahora sí... como en casa..."-_

_-"Jaja... sí... así es..."-_

Candy y Albert se voltearon a ver un poco nerviosos... Los dos estaban tensos por lo que podría pasar...

-"_Mmhh... Candy... creo que voy a descansar un momento... Empiezo a sentir la desvelada..."- _Le dijo Albert acomodándose para prepararse a tomar una pequeña siesta en una de las camas...-

-"_Ohh... Albert... ahh.., creo que yo también... Me estoy empezando a sentir un poco cansada..."-_ En rostro de ambos se comenzaban a reflejar unas grandes ojeras, mientras que sus párpados, se volvían pesados a cada momento...

Los dos se quitaron todo lo que podría impedirles un buen descanso. Dejaron a un lado sus chalecos, botas y cinturones. Después se acomodaron en las camas...

-"_Candy... ¿no me vas a acompañar... Preciosa..?"-_ Albert abrió uno de sus brazos para recibirla a su lado. Sabía lo que hacía, y no podía resistir tenerla cerca, abrazarla y sentir su suave aroma a rosas...-

_-"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías..."-_

La cama de Albert era más grande por lo que Candy se pasó a la de él... Se acomodaron y se abrazaron, mientras el sueño empezaba a penetrar por sus ojos...

-"_El Sr. Cartwirght... nos ha invitado a cenar hoy con todos los vaqueros... Es sólo para que los conozcamos..."- _Le dijo Candy entre bostezos, con los ojos cerrados...-

_-"Ahhh...mmm... ¿Tú quieres ir?"- _le contestó Albert con pereza y con los ojos también cerrados...

_-"Ahora no mucho, sólo que debo ir... El resto de los vaqueros querrá conocerme... Ahhh... Si quieres puedes quedarte mientras yo voy..."-_

_-"No... te acompaño... Yo también quiero conocer a todos los vaqueros..."- _Le estaba empezando a contestar cada vez con más dificultad...-

_-"Entonces en un rato me empiezo a arreglar... ahhh..."-_

_-"A...hhaaa..."-_

_-"Ohh... Cariño... ¿sabes que día es hoy?..."-_

_-"Es jueves... ¿no?"-_

_-"Mmmhhh... Por la noche le preguntaré al Sr. Cartwright..."-_

_-"No es necesario... yo lo haré..."-_

_-"Está bien..."-_

_- "¿Albert?"-_

_-"¿Mmm?"-_

_-"Gracias..."-_

_-_Albert abrió los ojos un poco y le sonrió...- "¿_Por qué... mi amor...?"-_

_-"Por estar aquí conmigo..."-_

_-"Mmmm... Te amo... Candy..."- _Le dijo Albert... tomando su mentón y dándole un suave y dulce beso...-

-"_Albert... Yo también... te... quiero... mucho..."-_ Le sonrió mientras se acunaba cada vez más dentro de los brazos de Albert y ése aroma penetraba todos sus sentidos...

-"_¿No se te cierran los ojos...?"-_

_-"Si mi amor..."-_

_-"Durmamos un poco..."-_

_-"Es una excelente idea..."- _

Candy se acomodó en el pecho amplio pecho de Albert... Tenía muchísimas ganas de besarlo hasta sentir que hubiese pagado su deuda... Sabía que no se podía dejar llevar por sus instintos más pasionales, así que se acomodó, y Albert la rodeó con sus brazos completamente... Así Candy contuvo sus instintos y se fueron quedando dormidos...

Al poco tiempo sus respiraciones eran iguales y dormían profundamente. Sus rostros eran tan apacibles, que uno podía quedárselos mirando por largo rato, sólo para contemplar sus cuerpos moverse delicadamente al ritmo de sus respiraciones... Mientras sus rostros reflejaban felicidad...

Pasaron algunas horas y apenas se ponía el sol... Candy despertó, movida en parte, porque debía asistir a la cena y que la estarían esperando. Mientras se movía, para zafarse, sin despertar a Albert, contempló ese bello rostro que tanto amaba. Sus rubios cabellos cayendo por su frente, una fila gruesa de largas y oscuras pestañas, enmarcando ésos ojos de ensueño... Su hermoso perfil, sus fuertes brazos y amplio pecho que le llamaban a acomodarse nuevamente en él. Sería una pena despertarlo, se veía tan lindo así dormido. Estaba descansando armoniosamente, que de pronto sintió que no tendría voluntad suficiente para hacerlo... Se apartó de él, con mucho pesar y sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacia fuera de la tienda... Se disponía a llamar a Sarita, cuándo ésta apareció...

-"_Señorita Candy... Iba a despertarla... Se hace tarde y usted necesita arreglarse..."-_

_-"Gracias Sara... Albert sigue dormido... Así que no lo despertemos hasta que esté lista..."-_

_-"Está bien señorita... He preparado su baño... Venga por acá..."-_

_-"Ohh... Sarita, gracias te vas a ir al cielo..."-_

_-"De nada... Ahora John colocó esta pequeña tienda para que aquí pueda tomar su baño y cambiarse..."-_

_-"John, es un buen muchacho. Por favor dale las gracias... ¿y ustedes descansaron..?"-_

_-"Si un poco... Ahora apúrese y métase en la tina, antes que se enfríe el agua, mientras traigo sus cosas..."-_

_-"Está bien... Recuerda no despertar a..."-_ Quería decir a mi Albert... y se contuvo...- _"Ya sabes..."-_

_-"De acuerdo..."-_

Candy tomó un relajante baño de tina... Sarita lo había preparado como a ella la gustaba, con esencia de lavanda y flores silvestres... Después terminó de bañarse y Sara entró con la ropa que iba a usar en la pequeña cena que ofrecería el Sr. Cartwright...

-"_Señorita Candy... En la tienda tienda dejé todo para peinarla... Vamos, y no hagamos mucho ruido... "-_

_-"Sarita... Eres muy buena conmigo... gracias..."-_

_-"No agradezca Señorita, lo hago con gusto.. Ahora adelántese que allá la veo...-_Sarita le había dicho con sinceridad y una sonrisa...-_ Pediré a John que empiece a preparar el baño para el Señor... -_

_-"Ohh... si... Me da tanta pena despertarlo... Está tan dormido..."- _Candy le confesó con un poco de remordimiento...-

-"_Sino lo despierta se enojará con usted... Mejor despertarlo, antes que enojarlo... ¿no lo cree así...?"-_

_-"Si no hay más remedio..."- _Candy suspiró y se adentró en la tienda para terminarse de peinar.

Sara arregló el cabello de Candy... Primero lo cepilló y después lo terminó de secar, comprimiéndolo levemente contra una toalla... Luego colocó aceite de almendras en las puntas y lo amarró todo coleta un listón doble que terminaba con dos puntas largas por debajo... Los rizos de Candy caían un poco arriba de sus hombros... y esa forma le iba muy bien...

Sara había escogido para ella... un vestido azul cielo de algodón con cuello redondo y manga corta... El vestido llevaba pespuntes en color azul marino y en la cintura una cinta de azul marino rodeaba perfectamente su figura. El vestido terminaba con un gran vuelo y por debajo de la rodilla. Le hacían juego unos hermosas zapatillas para caminar azul marino y un chal de seda azul cielo con pequeñas florcillas azul marino... El chal lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros sólo para cubrirse del frío... Mientras Sara la terminaba de arreglar Candy colocó un discreto maquillaje y un brillo en los labios color rosa... Cuando terminaron Sara salió de la tienda y Candy sigilosamente se acercó a Albert...

Casi en secreto le llamó al oído...

-"_Albert... despierta... _– se sentía muy mal de interrumpir su descanso...- _Vamos abre tus ojos... __Albert..."-_

Candy había hecho tres intentos y parecía que Albert no estaba dispuesto a despertarse... En el cuarto intento, Albert movió ligeramente los ojos... Había alcanzado a oír la voz de su Pricesa llamándolo en su sueño...-

_-"Mmm... Ohh... Ahh... Princesa, ¿eres tú…?_

_-Si… soy yo…- _Le contestó Candy con un ligero rubor en el rostro…-

_-" Te ves hermosa... ¿Ya es hora de irnos?"- _Le preguntó Albert adormilado y rodándose para frotarse los ojos y estirarse un poco…

_-"Si..."- _Ya con un tono más fuerte y con más confianza Candy se sentó en la orilla de la cama- "_Sara ya te tiene preparado tu baño... Ella y John instalaron una pequeña tienda para que lo puedas tomar cómodamente... Vamos ya es hora de que te arregles…-_

"_Jaja... Me has ganado... eso sí es difícil..."-_

_-"Lo sé... Estabas tan cansado y dormías tan profundamente que no tuve corazón para despertarte antes..."-_

_-"No hay cuidado Princesa, descansé muy bien... Ya me siento mejor..."-_

_-"Ohhh…qué bueno... Ahora apúrate o se enfriará el agua..."-_

_-"Voy enseguida, Princesa…"- _Le dijo, no sin antes robarle un profundo beso que se había aguantado casi todo el día en dárselo…-

Albert había elegido un elegante pantalón de vestir con una camisa y un jersey ajustado al cuerpo... Llevaba las botas y una chamarra tipo cazadora con una pañoleta amarrada al cuello. Después se dirigió a la tienda para poderse peinar frente al espejo y colocó algo de loción sobre su cuello y puños… Su aroma era exquisito...

Candy lo esperaba en la orilla de la cama… Una y otra vez, pensaba si de verdad tenían que ir… La idea de quedarse con Albert, y besarlo hasta el amanecer, le parecía cada minuto más atractiva. Su rostro se empezaba a poner colorado y mejor se concentró en otra cosa…. Terminó de arreglar su vestido y buscó entre sus cosas un collar que le hiciera juego….

Cuando estuvieron listos los dos, tomaron a Godo y una lámpara para bajar hacia dónde se encontraban todos los vaqueros reunidos... El camino era fácil ya que aunque parecía que tenían que bajar mucho, el terreno les permitía rodear un poco y así bajar con facilidad...

Al llegar al lugar encontraron una gran fogata encendida con muchas personas a su alrededor... Tras Candy y Albert venían Sara y John... Ellos también se habían arreglado para asistir a la cena que ofrecerían ésa noche.

-"_Señor Cartwirght... Ya estamos aquí..."-_

_-"Ohh... Mi niña... Qué bueno que si vinieron... Temía que la desvelada le impidiera asistir..."-_

_-"Ohh... no... Aquí estamos..."-_

_-"Todos... por favor escuchen... Ella es la Señorita Andrew... es mi socia y es como si fuera mi hija... De ahora en adelante quiero que la respeten y la traten como si me trataran a mí directamente... ¿entendido?-"_

_-"Si jefe..."-_

_-"Y ahora quiero que los que no lo conozcan todavía... se presenten... Bueno hijo con ellos trabajarán de cerca éstos meses..."-_

_-"Si... gracias... es muy amable..."-_

_-"También exigiré lo mismo con respecto al trato que le den a mi sobrino William... Cualquier cosa que cualquiera de ellos dos requiera, es prioridad que yo me entere... ¿De acuerdo..?_

_-"De acuerdo Sr. Cartwright..."-_

Cenaron todos juntos y pasaron una bonita velada al calor de una fogata y conociendo a los diferentes vaqueros que trabajaban para ellos... Cuando se acercó la hora del postre... Albert parecía un poco cansado como con ganas de irse en ese momento... Justo cuándo iba a pronunciar ésas palabras de despedida, llegó la señora que cocinaba para los vaqueros... Grace... Con una inmensa tarta de frutas y una vela en el centro... Todos juntos gritaron sorpresa y cantaron "Feliz Cumpleaños a William"...

-"_Ohhh... Candy... lo había olvidado por completo... jaja... Con razón me preguntaste si sabía que día era hoy..."-_

_-"Si, quería saber si te acordabas... Estabas perdido en el día... jaja... Por eso te dije que yo preguntaría al Sr. Cartwirght..."- _Candy se lanzó a los brazos de Albert y le dijo al oído... -_"Feliz Cumpleaños... Te quiero mucho, muchísimo…"-_

_-"Gracias... mi amor... ¿Tú preparaste todo esto?"-_

_-"Si... en realidad me ayudaron un poco, jaja… bastante..."-_

_-"Pequeña traviesa... ¿y me ibas a dejar sólo allá arriba..?"-_

_-"No, eso nunca… Aunque no sabía cómo hacer para que vinieras, así que te dejé saber que yo vendría sola. Tenía la esperanza de que me acompañaras... "-_

_-"Bueno, bueno ya, ya... Suéltala hijo para que te podamos felicitar...- _Le dijo el Sr. Cartwright...- "_Jajaja…"-_

-"_Ohh... Muchas gracias, Sr. Cartwright…"-_

_-"Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños… Pide muchos deseos antes de apagar la vela..."-_

Albert apagó la vela y pero antes cerró los ojos un breve instante y sólo pidió un deseo...

-"_Gracias a todos... por darme ésta sorpresa..."-_

_-"Ahora parte tu tarta…"- _Le dijo Candy...-

-"_Se ve deliciosa"- _Le dijo Albert con una sonrisa en los labios y después partió y sirvió unas cuántas rebanadas en unos pequeños platos que le fueron pasando... Al cabo de unas cuántas más la Sra. Grace terminó de repartir entre todos la tarta...-

-"_Hijo... Yo se que lo tienes todo... De todas forma quiero darte este rifle que es una antigüedad... Espero te guste..."-_

_-"Ooohh... Es muy bonito... Parece de la Guerra Civil… ¡Me equivoco, es de la Guerra Civil! Muchas gracias... No debió molestarse Sr. Cartwirght..."- _Le dijo Albert sorprendido por el regalo... Había pensado que en la tarta terminaría todo...-

-"_Ahora el mío... Esto es para ti... Para nada se compara con todo lo que tú me regalaste… ¡Espero que te guste..!"- _Le dijo Candy extendiéndole una caja con un moño que se veía estaba algo pesada...-

-"_Claro que me gustará..."-_

_-"Vamos ábrelo..."-_

_-"Ahh... ¿qué es..? Está pesaado... ¡Ohhh... es... grandioso...! –_ Albert la abrazó y le regaló una gran sonrisa ya que no la iba a besar en frente de toda esa gente... Ella le regresó la misma dulce mirada, con una gran sonrisa...

El regalo de Candy eran tres libros empastados y forrados en piel...con una inscripción grabada uno que decía "_Apuntes de Zoología y Botánica por William Albert Andrew", otro que decía "Apuntes de Astronomía, por William Albert Andrew" y uno más que decía "Mi diario... Pensamientos y Reflexiones, por William Albert Andrew"..._

_-"Candy... gracias... Jamás pensé que, que, me conocieras tan bien..._"-

-"_¡Ohh… que felicidad que te gustaron…! Estaba con algo de duda, y George me ayudó..."-_

_-"Ohh... el buen George... Mira Candy... tienen un cerrojo los libros... Debió extraviarse la llave..."-_

_-"Ohh... no te preocupes Albert... Seguro que está por ahí o la tiene George... Le preguntaré el fin de semana... Disfruta tu cumpleaños, que yo me encargo de lo demás"- _Le dijo Candy en un tono muy dulce y con una gran sonrisa, mientras le cerraba un ojo…-

-"_Hijo... esto te lo dejaron Richard, Jimmy y George..."- _El Sr. Cartwright extendió hacia él tres paquetes cada uno con nombres distintos...-

-"_Candy... ¿tú sabías de esto..?"-_

_-"Si... ellos querían estar aquí... y sintieron mucho no poder hacerlo…"-_

Albert abrió los tres regalos. Jimmy le había regalado un nuevo sombrero muy bonito de piel para que estuviera más cómodo bajo el sol... George había mandado hacer una par de gafas más oscuras con graduación para soportar el brillo del sol durante sus travesías a campo traviesa y junto venía un pequeño par de gafas oscuras sin graduar para Candy que hacían juego... Por último abrió el de Richard... eran tres libros... "_La Teoría de la Evolución" de Darwin, "La Máquina del Tiempo" por H.G. Wells y "La Teoría de la Relatividad de Einstein". _–

- "_Candy... no debiste dejarlos... Esto es mucho... No lo esperaba..."-_

_-"Ohh… vamos… ellos han querido dártelo... y además saben que vas a tener tiempo de sobra para dedicarte a tu ciencia y a leer... Yo le había dicho a Rick, sobre los libros que habías querido leer y él te ha traído dos títulos parecidos creo yo... Aunque no sé muy bien de qué se trata el de la Teoría de la Relatividad..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Candy... Einstein... es de el científico más famoso de éste momento y sus teorías han causado revuelo... Imagino que es algo difícil aunque no deja de ser interesante... Les debo un agradecimiento a todos... El sombrero es de lo mejor y las gafas eran lo que necesitábamos... Este ha sido un excelente cumpleaños..."-_

Le dijo Albert a Candy volviéndola a abrazar... mucho más profundamente y por un poco más de tiempo. Quería agradecerle todos sus regales y también lo que había hecho para festejarlo… Estaba profundamente conmovido…

-"_Albert, he querido que te sientas feliz y cómo en casa… Soy muy feliz a tu lado y sólo quiero que te sientas feliz, aquí, que no te arrepientas de no haberte ido a África…"- _Candy le había confesado con algo de congoja en la voz…-

-"_Jamás podría ser feliz, en ningún otro lugar, en dónde tú no estés…"- _La abrazó un momento más y después la soltó… Candy sintió que el piso se movía… Podía sentir que flotaba…

Al poco rato terminó la fiesta y los cuatro regresaron a su campamento... Albert y Candy iban en Godo para que Candy sostuviera la linterna e ir viendo el camino hasta llegar a la tienda, poco a poco se iban acercando al campamento, mientras Godo encontraba la mejor forma de subir y cuidar de sus amos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que llegaron desmontaron y Albert fue a atender a Godo. Le ofreció un poco de agua y germen de trigo para que descansara...

Candy se adelantó a la tienda y se estaba cambiando detrás del biombo cuándo Albert entró...

-"¿_Candy estás aquí?"-_

_-"Si... me estoy poniendo el pijama... Ahora salgo"-_

_-"No hay prisa mi amor... tómate tu tiempo"- _Albert se recargó sobre su cama y estiró la espalda cuándo algo se le incrustó a la mitad…-

-"_¿Qué es esto...?"- _Le preguntó fuerte a Candy para que alcanzara a escucharlo….-

_-"Es la otra parte de tu regalo"- _Se oyó la voz de Candy detrás del biombo...-

-"_Candy… de verdad, no son necesarias tantas cosas…Sal de ahí… Quiero besarte por la linda sorpresa que me diste..."-_

_-_A Candy se le habían sonrojado las mejillas… y atinó en decirle…- _"Oh... en un momento salgo... Mientras ¿porqué no lo abres?..."- _A Candy le palpitaba el corazón fuertemente, ya encontraba lista y estaba a la expectativa… El estómago se le revolvía de las mariposas que sentía…-

Albert abrió la caja. Era de forma rectangular, delgada de color rojo… Se encontraba envuelta con un pequeño listón y olía al perfume de Candy... Él estaba un poco intrigado así que la abrió. De la caja cayó un pequeño saco de terciopelo con un objeto dentro...

Albert lo abrió y buscó dentro del pequeño saco… Finalmente encontró un pequeño objeto que no sabía que era hasta que lo sacó de la pequeña bolsa.

Pudo notar que era una pequeña llave de oro, que venía en una gruesa cadena de eslabones de oro. La llave era pequeña y semejaba perfectamente las llaves antiguas. En la parte superior dónde lleva la argolla, justo en medio de ésta, se encontraba una **"**_**C**___ " también en oro y contorneando la letra estaban unos pequeños diamantes seguidos uno de otro, adaptándose a la forma de la C... Detrás de la llave venía grabado el nombre Candy... Albert siguió admirando la pequeña llave, cuándo se dio cuenta que dentro de la caja había una carta... –"_Candy... ¿qué es esto...?"-_

_-"No veo… mejor sigue abriendo tu regalo, ahora salgo..."-_

_-"Mmm… si…"-_ Le contestó descuidadamente mientras abría la carta.

Se encontró con la caligrafía de Candy. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó sus gafas para poder leer…

A mi querido Príncipe de la Colina, (ése nombre siempre lograba causarle cosquilleos y un poco de vergüenza…)

Hoy... es un día muy especial, para mí… He decidido regalarte algo que sólo a ti te puede pertenecer...

Escogí ésta ocasión para que nunca la olvides y sepas que éste día, decidí que te haría partícipe de saber, que de ahora en adelante te pertenecería…

Antes de recibirlo... quiero que sepas que no hay nadie más importante en mi vida que no seas tú. Doy gracias a Dios que un día cómo hoy, viniste al mundo, porque gracias a que tú existes, lo hago yo también...

Éste tan especial regalo que he decidido darte no es más que,

La Llave de Mi corazón...

Si... así como lo oyes. Es la llave de mi corazón… y te pertenece sólo a ti…

Tú sabes perfectamente adentrarte en él…

Conoces sus caminos y recovecos….

Lo conoces aún mejor que yo...

Has sido capaz de borrar sus tristezas y...

Sólo tú has sido capaz de hacer que vuelva a latir...

Es tuyo... si lo quieres tomar...

Eres el único que puede y sabe usar ésta pequeña llave...

Porque...

Y presta mucha atención a lo que sigue….

¡Te amo...!

¡Si...!

Te amo...

Te amo tanto que duele...

Te amo hasta la locura,

Amaré por siempre a Albert.

Albert de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos y de mis más profundos anhelos e ilusiones…

Tuya por siempre,

Candy W. Andrew.

P.D.: Amor mío… ¡qué hermoso se oye…! Mi Albert… Mi amor… Me olvidaba…

La pequeña llave abre también tus tres libros de apuntes...

Te amo…. Te amo…. Te amo…

Albert terminó de leer la carta... Estaba tan feliz y sorprendido a la vez, que un gran nudo se formó en su garganta…

¡Candy lo amaba!... Lo amaba tanto cómo él la amaba a ella…. Había encontrado la manera más hermosa de decírselo…Por un momento sostuvo la pequeña llave en sus manos y la colocó cerca de su corazón... Dos pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por su rostro... Eran de felicidad... Jamás se esperó recibir de propia mano de Candy, lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo…

Aclaró su garganta…. Ahora lo que quería era abrazar a Candy… Sostenerla junto a él…

-"_Mi amor... ven, te lo suplico Preciosa..."-_

Candy finalmente salió del biombo... Sus verdes ojos iluminaban el interior de la tienda...

Los ojos de Albert se quedaron fijos e incrédulos ante la hermosura de mujer que tenía frente…

Se paralizó ante lo que sus ojos le revelaban…

Candy llevaba sus rizos sueltos y una cinta de color negro sosteniendo sus cabellos.

Un pequeñísimo baby-doll de seda se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo... Una pequeña prenda íntima de encaje negro y una bata justo donde terminaban sus glúteos, enmarcaban y delineaban su esbelta figura. La prenda era de gasa de seda con seda satinada en las orillas. En el centro tenía dos cintas negras que se amarraban a la altura del busto... Llevaba puestas unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo y la cadena con la insignia de los Andrew que nunca se quitaba...

Albert al verla quedó sin palabras... Estaba bellísima... Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó a Candy tan provocativa y hermosa al mismo tiempo...

-"_Si..."- _Le dijo Candy mientras se acercaba lentamente bajando la intensidad de la lámpara...-

-_"Mi amor..."- _Le dijo Albert con la respiración entre cortada...-

-"_Si..."- _ Candy se acercó y le dio un profundo beso en los labios...-

-"_Te amo... William Albert Andrew... Te amo… con todo mi corazón..."-_

_-"Candy... "- _Albert la abrazó con todo su amor... y dejó salir dos lágrimas más... No podía contenerse más... La besó y la besó hasta casi perder la cabeza... Los dos sentían que su corazón les abandonaría...-

- "H_a sido el mejor regalo que alguien me pudiera dar... Te amo tanto...- _los besos entre ellos se intensificaban a cada momento. Albert pegaba cada vez más a Candy a su cuerpo y con dificultad podía detener el torrente de besos que se oponían a permanecer contenidos...-_Jamás pensé que me enamoraría en ésta forma... Candy... Eres mi vida..."_

_- "Albert..."- _Oyó en un suspiro... Él tomó aquel rostro de ángel y lo colocó en medio de sus manos. Lentamente recorrió aquel rostro con la punta de su nariz y rozando con sus labios el las mejillas de Candy...-

-"_Albert... ¿recuerdas que día es hoy...?"- _Le preguntó Candy sin soltarlo y recorriendo de igual forma su rostro con pequeños besos...-

-"_Mi cumpleaños... "-_

_-"Si... y además..."-_ No podía concentrarse en nada más... Los besos de Candy quemaban todo su interior... No podía recordar nada, sólo quería sentir el amor de Candy en cada beso que le daban...

_-"No lo sé..."-_

_-"Mi amor hoy hace un mes..._- Candy no pudo continuar, los besos de Albert eran cada vez más ardientes y demandantes... Se oía cómo sus labios se unían y separaban cada vez con más reclamo y fuerza... – _Hace un mes regresaste... me diste la oportunidad de aprender a amarte... Albert... no te vuelvas a ir... Te Amo... y te necesito tanto... Mi Albert, mi amor..."- _Candy con pasión desenfrenada estaba colgada del cuello de Albert, amándolo en cada beso que él le robaba...-

_-"No me iré jamás... nunca más..."- _Albert la tomó con una gran pasión rodeando todo su cuerpo con sus brazos y aproximándola hasta él... la besó hasta quedarse sin aire... Tomó su cuello por debajo de los rizos de Candy y se encendió en él toda la pasión que sentía por ella...

El momento se volvió muy intenso... Él empezó a recorrer su cuerpo semidesnudo, arrancándole suspiros a Candy con cada caricia de sus manos sobre su cuerpo... Sus manos dejaban un sendero de fuego sobre la tersa y suave piel de Candy... Ella estaba tan provocativa y deliciosa a la vez... Candy dejó que Albert la recorriera enteramente con sus manos... Dejó que sus caricias la penetraran hasta lo más profundo de su ser, cada movimiento de Albert, estremecía todo su cuerpo... Candy se recargó completamente en él... estaban a la orilla de la cama, así que lo trepó cómo a un árbol...

Albert se recostó en la cama llevándola hacia él y colocándola encima, para poder sentirla con mayor intensidad... Sus manos profundizaban en la piel de Candy, electrizando su cuerpo... Albert acomodó a Candy dejándola sentir libremente su desorbitada pasión... Candy podía sentir el miembro erecto de Albert y una ráfaga de placer recorrió su cuerpo desde dentro... Dejó que Albert la guiara y comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra de la turgencia de Albert... Un intenso sonrojo cubría todo el rostro de Candy, mientras sus lenguas se probaban y se enredaban quemándolos por dentro. Toda la pasión que Albert sentía, se adentró por la piel de Candy. Un baño de calor y rubor cubrió todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía el miembro de Albert endurecer tras sus atrevidas caricias... Él quería que Candy gozara ésa pasión... Albert tenía el rostro sonrojado... El calor que encendía Candy dentro de él, poco a poco se volvía incontenible... Albert recorrió las pantaletas de encaje de Candy y poco a poco fue acercándose a la zona más íntima de ella. Empezó rozando con sus dedos suavemente ésa zona, y poco a poco fue incrementando la profundidad hasta sentir la intensa y palpitante humedad de Candy... Estaba tan excitado que podía haberla tomado en ése momento... Estuvo jugando con ésa miel, hasta arrebatarle a Candy gemidos de placer... Albert comenzó a recorrer a Candy por debajo del baby doll... con la mano que tenía libre y en ése momento comenzó a bajarla apretando contra su cuerpo el cuerpo de Candy...

Sin pensarlo acomodó de nuevo a Candy sobre su extrema rigidez y sintió su calor por encima de la tela que cubría su miembro... Albert comenzó a gemir de sentir el ardiente calor de Candy contra su cuerpo... Candy desesperadamente quería sentir aquella turgencia dentro su intimidad... No podía contenerse más... Una intensa punzada la recorría exigiéndole cada vez más del cuerpo de Albert...

Albert recuperó un poco la cordura... No quería perder ése momento así que antes de hablar, sostuvo a Candy por las caderas, apretándola contra él... No podía dejar de sentirla...

Con el corazón saliéndosele, hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas y de la poca cordura que le quedaba...

- "_Mi amor... ¿estás segura...?"- _Le preguntó entre jadeos e intensos besos...

_-"Si... "- _Al oír esto Albert, quitó el baby-doll de Candy...

_-" Ohh... Albert... Mi amor... Enséñame a amarte..."_

_-"Nada deseo más en este mundo. Quiero hacerte mía... Quiero hacerte mi mujer... Te amo tanto... Estoy loco por tí"- _Le contestó Albert entre jadeos y desesperación por despojarse de sus ropas...-

_-"Yo seré tuya y tú serás mío..."-_

_-"Candy... yo lo soy desde hace mucho tiempo... Hermosa...-"_

_-"Albert..."-_

Se besaron profundamente y quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro... Él era en verdad hermoso... Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un suave vello dorado... Contempló en todo su esplendor aquella parte del cuerpo de Albert que más deseaba tener dentro de ella... El calor subía por el cuerpo de ambos y sus rostros reflejaban deseo... Sus besos eran de entrega, dejando senderos de fuego por dónde pasaban...

Albert tuvo que recuperar la cabeza e hizo acoplo de toda su fuerza de hombre para poder dirigirse a Candy... Entre jadeos de irrefrenable pasión logró preguntarle...- _"Candy... ésta primera vez, puedes sentir que te lastimo...- _Albert acercó su rostro al de Candy...- S_ino estás listas, entonces... no lo haremos... "- _Los besos de Candy eran embriagantes y dejaban poco espacio para la razón... Albert estaba disfrutando de tocar la intimidad de Candy con su envergadura, la suavidad de Candy apenas rozando contra él, le estaba arrebatando la lógica y la razón...

Albert tuvo que concentrarse y mirar las profundas esmeraldas de Candy para poderse contener...

Candy vio la preocupación en los ojos de Albert... y su corazón se enterneció hasta lo más profundo... Tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Albert, mientras hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abandonar la razón y entregarse a la locura...- "_Mi amor... Te amo tanto que confío en ti plenamente... Se que no me lastimarás... Yo deseo amarte..."-_

_-"Candy... eres... eres... todo para mí... Tengo miedo de hacerte daño... "- _La veía a los ojos y con una mano acariciaba sus rizos y su frente...-

_-"No lo harás... te lo aseguro..."- _Candy le dio un gran beso apasionado y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho... Él hizo lo mismo y los dos se sintieron cobijados por su amor... La recorrió desnuda pasando sus manos por su estrecha cadera y tomando firmemente sus glúteos... Después subió por su abdomen y pasando nuevamente por sus senos, la recorrió hasta llegar a su cuello. Candy sintió como el calor subía por su cuerpo y una electricidad la recorría de arriba abajo... generándole unas fuertes punzadas en su intimidad... humedeciéndola deseando cada vez más en sus adentros a Albert... Candy gemía y se estremecía bajos sus caricias... Se retiró un momento para admirarla -"_Candy... eres hermosísima... Eres... eres... preciosa... más de lo que jamás imaginé..."- _Candy sonrió y se sonrojó un poco más... Después lo beso suavemente en los labios rozándolos con los de ella...- "_Tú eres también mucho más de lo que yo esperaba..."- _Albert le regresó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y tomando una de sus mejillas y su mentón... la acarició tiernamente... y la vió con todo el amor que sentía por ella... Después le dio el más tierno beso... "_Mmm... Mi princesa... Te quiero..."- "Y yo a ti..."-_

Albert volvió a acomodarse encima de Candy y lentamente abrió sus piernas... El calor aumentó en todo el cuerpo de Candy... sus labios palpitaban al mismo tiempo que sus adentros le quemaban... Albert era el único que iba a poder calmar esa sensación de incontrolable deseo... Ella lo besó y después tomó con sus manos su cara y viéndose directamente a los ojos... con todo ese amor... se perdieron en sus miradas... Candy se transportó al mismo cielo abierto, al ver los hermosos ojos de Albert... Pudo ver la pasión y el ardiente deseo de él por ella y así se decidió... Su respiración era temblorosa, tenía tanto miedo en ése momento, asintió con la cabeza y pegó su mejilla al rostro de Albert... Él empezó a deslizarse dentro de Candy... Tomó sus caderas y la colocó un poco hacia arriba... fue empujando poco a poco... abriéndose paso en la estrechez de Candy... Albert gimió al sentir la humedad y el punzante calor de ella... respiraba descontroladamente... Ella despertaba todos sus instintos y se detuvo un momento cuando Candy se lo pidió... Ella respiró un poco y después lo abrazó con más fuerza... Candy sentía desquebrajarse ante el incesante dolor que sentía... Ése dolor de perder a la niña y volverse mujer... Él la sostenía entre sus brazos, su amor se volvió más profundo, la envolvió y protegió entre sus brazos, le repitió una y mil veces cuánto la amaba y lo desesperadamente loco que estaba por ella, la besó entregándose a ella con todo su ser... Albert la tomó entre sus brazos y abrió más sus piernas... Empujó un poco más... La humedad y el calor de Candy, lo cubrían por completo... Sentirla pequeña y cálida a la vez... Entregándose con todo su amor a él... hacían que el pecho se le llenara de felicidad... Era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera vivido... Pronto en otro movimiento estuvo completamente dentro de ella... Pudo ver la cara de Candy cuando él rompió esa barrera... Ella temblaba bajo sus brazos y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas... Candy sintió partirse por la mitad... Un intenso dolor se irradiaba en toda su intimidad... Albert acarició su rostro y con aflicción...

-"_Mi amor... podemos... parar..."- _

_-"No... así tiene que ser... te amo... y no quiero detenerme... Bésame Albert,... Abrázame..."- _Le suplicó, lo abrazó temblando y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor...

- _"Te amo... Te amo..."- _Le dijo Albert dulcemente al oído...-

Albert empezó a besarla y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron al mismo tiempo que la sostenía con todo su amor contra su pecho... Candy sintió poco a poco que el intenso dolor pasaba mientras Albert empezaba de nuevo a moverse dentro de ella... Candy empezaba a una oleada de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo... Comenzó a empujar a Albert más profundamente hacia sus adentros... Sus caderas se movían al unísono... y la humedad de Candy aumentaba envolviendo en su calor a Albert... Él aumento la fuerza con la que la penetraba... desatando en Candy las mayores sensaciones de placer... Albert gemía de placer al sentirla completamente suya... Disfrutó infinitamente de sus tibios y húmedos adentros... Había esperado tanto tiempo, había sido tan infeliz y desgraciado, su mundo se había transformado, el sentirse tan amado lo llenaba de dicha y por un momento sintió que podía derramar lágrimas de felicidad... Estrechó a Candy contra él con toda su fuerza... Se adentró en Candy, prolongando ése instante cada vez más...

Candy le pidió... le rogó por más y más hasta que por fin, liberó toda ésa pasión y amor que sentía por él... Sintió explotar de felicidad, bañando su cuerpo con amor... Su respiración era agitada... Jamás se imaginó que eso pudiera continuar... Una fuerte oleada de humedad se produjo dentro de ella... las punzadas de dolor que sentía al principio se volvieron de placer... Su piel quemaba en todo su cuerpo... Albert respiró, y de nuevo la volvió a llevar hacia el éxtasis una y otra vez... Extendió su placer hasta que él mismo no pudo contener todo el suyo... Ella gemía y ahogaba sus gritos de placer con su nombre... Seguía empujándolo con fuerza dentro de ella hasta que él derramó sus mieles dentro de Candy... Una cálida sensación se apoderó de ella... Sintió cómo toda su intimidad se contrajo fuertemente alrededor de él, quería sentir más de esa cálida miel llenando sus adentros... Albert gemía de placer, después de derramar semilla... Una sensación de completo amor se apoderó de él... Siguió moviéndose y sintiendo el intenso y punzante calor de Candy envolviéndolo... Albert recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Candy y con roncos gemidos... se empujaba dentro de ella... Las fuerzas se le iban al ver como ella seguía moviéndose y arrancándole hasta el último respiro de placer... –_"Can..dy..."_Llegó como nunca al éxtasis... Cuando no tuvo más remedio... abandonó el interior de Candy... totalmente exhausto y sin fuerzas... Respiraba a bocanadas y un ligero sudor cubría el cuerpo de ambos... Él se rodó hacia un lado y ella quedó recostada junto a él... Después el tomó su mejilla y su rostro con una de sus manos acariciándola tiernamente y con la otra la envolvió y la pegó a su cuerpo... Se besaron apasionadamente... Recorrieron sus cuerpos con caricias hasta que el cansancio los venció... Albert estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño... y abrazó a Candy con todo su amor... Ella también estaba exhausta y poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos...

Candy sintió un poco antes de quedarse dormida la pequeña llave recargada contra su pecho y le dijo a Albert...-"_Feliz Cumpleaños... mi amor... "- _Mientras le sonreía le arrebató un beso con todo su amor... Albert sin abrir los ojos... se dejó llevar por Candy en ese beso hacia las estrellas... Él sólo pudo abrazarla con más fuerza y no soltarla... le dijo conmovido por todas las emociones que sentía... con la voz un poco entrecortada y en secreto...- "_Gracias... mi pequeña traviesa... Te amo... Te amo... Eres mi perdición..."-_

Candy, le sonrió y se sintió protegida y amada en los brazos de Albert... Un ligero temblor la recorrió... estaba completamente feliz... Dos pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Candy... Se abrazaron con más fuerza quedando uno frente al otro... Sus tibias respiraciones rozaban sus cuellos... Se amaron completamente en ese abrazo... No se soltaron hasta el amanecer... Se envolvieron en las sábanas y enredaron sus piernas... emanando amor por cada poro de su piel... Sus mutuos latidos y el roce de sus cuerpos... los llenaron de paz... hasta que se perdieron en un profundo y dulce sueño...

Ya entrada la mañana... los rayos del sol sorprendieron a los rubios... Se encontraban uno en los brazos del otro... Respiraban armoniosamente, sus rostros eran de plena felicidad...

Candy empezó a sentir un poco más de luz a su alrededor y poco a poco abrió esos hermosos ojos verdes, que habían cautivado a Albert desde la primera vez que la vio... Albert se encontraba sosteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo y estaba profundamente dormido... Candy lo miró y contemplo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la llenaban de emociones fascinantes... Empezó a sentir punzadas de deseo de nuevo dentro ella... Sentirse amada y protegida por él, despertaban todo su amor contenido... Admiró bajo ésos tenues rayos de sol, el perfecto rostro de Albert... Se sentía provocada por la más mínima caricia que él le ofreciera... Pronto Albert sintió la mirada de Candy y abrió despacio sus hermosos ojos azules delineados de gruesas y rizadas pestañas...

Cuando por fin se acomodaron a la luz, pudo abrir los ojos y regresar del paraíso en dónde se encontraba... Encontró de frente esas dos esmeraldas que le hacían flaquear las piernas... Ella se encontraba completamente desnuda... Cubierta sólo en una parte por la sábana... Pensó- "_No fue un sueño... esta vez si sucedió... La tengo en mis brazos..."_

_- "Buenos días Princesa..."_

_- "Buenos días mi amor..."- _

_-"Mmmm... Dilo de nuevo... se oye tan bien de tus labios Preciosa..."-_

_-"Mi amor..."-_

_-"Te amo..."- _le contestó una tierna y dulce voz, de entre sus brazos...-

_-"¿Cómo dormiste...?"- _Le preguntó sin soltarla y colocando su mano en una de sus mejillas...-

- "_Cómo nunca y tú"-_

_-"Igual..."- _Le contestó Albert sonriendo y agregó...- "_Candy... mi regalo de cumpleaños fue muy hermoso..."-_

_-"Fue igual de hermoso para mí... __Te amo William Albert Andrew... __Te amo..."- _Le contestó Candy un poco sonrojada...

-"_Yo te amo aún más... Mucho más..."-_

Se dieron un beso de buenos días... y su deseo se despertó intensamente, hasta recorrer sus cuerpos con una oleada de calor, tanto que empezaron de nuevo a entregarse su amor... Al poco tiempo Albert se encontraba dentro de Candy nuevamente... la encontró aún más húmeda y palpitante que la primera vez...

Logró despertar los instintos más salvajes de ella y Albert se sintió consumido por una pasión insaciable... Se empujo y embistió con mucha más fuerza a Candy... logrando sacar los más intensos gemidos de ella... Continúo moviéndola y ahora la recorría en forma de círculos desde dentro... abriendo aún más los adentros de Candy y logrando desatar punzadas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Candy... Ella soltó fuertes gemidos y arqueaba su espalda para aumentar su placer... 

Candy tomó con sus manos los firmes glúteos de Albert y lo dirigió y empujo hacia dentro todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía... Al poco tiempo soltó un grito de placer con su nombre y se arqueo al sentir como la electricidad la recorría de abajo a arriba... Albert... experimentó un gran placer al recorrerla por dentro con todo ese calor punzando alrededor de su miembro... Gemía de placer al embestir a Candy cada vez más fuerte... Logró llevarla más de una vez al éxtasis y de nuevo cuando ya no pudo más... derramó sus mieles dentro de ella... Un inmenso placer se apoderó de él, dejándolo casi sin respirar... Candy arrancó sus más profundos gemidos al contraerse y empujarlo hacia sus adentros... Albert se encontraba exhausto y con la respiración agitada se rodó... Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos y se quedaron recuperando el aliento un momento...

"_Me encanta hacerte el amor... Princesa... "-_

"_A mí me fascina amarte..."-_

Albert la volvió a besar profundamente y acarició su cuerpo desnudo... sintiendo de nuevo su tersa y blanca piel... Se quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro... Perdiéndose en sus miradas, con sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro... Sus alientos se entremezclaban, mientras unían sus manos, estrechándolas en un lazo fuerte de entrega y amor...

"_Mi Amor... ¿estás bien? Ha sido tu primera vez... No esperamos ni un poquito para la segunda... "- _Le dijo rozando su mejilla con la punta de su nariz... con una sonrisa y un tono muy pícaro... Mientras recorría ése rostro a besos...-

"_Estoy muy bien Amor mío... Me siento algo cansada... y tengo sed... Eso es todo"-_Le afirmó sonriendo y rozando con su pequeña nariz con la nariz de Albert...

-_"Entonces... espérame... aquí... "- _

Albert se desprendió del cuerpo desnudo de Candy, sintiendo el frió de la mañana rozar contra su piel. Por un momento quiso regresar y sentir la calidez de Candy, envolver su ser... Después de darle unos cuántos besos y resistirse a abandonar ésos brazos, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenían dentro de la tienda... Sirvió dos vasos con agua y regresó... Al girarse encontró dos bellas esmeraldas admirándolo y él se quedó de pie dejando que su pequeña lo viera a la luz del sol...

-"_¿Ya terminaste de examinarme?"- _Le preguntó Albert dirigiéndose hacia la cama con los vasos...-

En ése momento todos los colores se le subieron al rostro a Candy, jamás pensó poder ver a un hombre con los ojos llenos de deseo...

_-"Ohh... Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan guapo..."- _Le dijo Candy queriendo desaparecer bajo las sábanas en ése mismo instante...-

_-"Princesa... tú no te quedas atrás... Eres tan hermosa que, siento que mi corazón deja de latir cuándo te veo... y el aire no me alcanza para respirar..."- _Le dijo apretando suavemente su pequeña nariz... para después sentarse junto a Candy-

_-"Albert..."- _Le respondió su Princesa con una gran sonrisa en los labios...

-_"Te amo con locura..."- _Le aseguró Albert, mientras le acercaba el agua para que bebiera...-

_-"Y yo a tí..."- _Le contestó Candy bajando la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas... Ella se encontraba cubierta por la sábana y estaba sentada tomando un poco de agua...

"_Albert..."-_

"_Si..."-_

"_¿Ahora soy tu novia?"- _le preguntó con curiosidad...-

"_Ohh... no... claro que no..."- _Candy se puso muy triste... Estaba... sorprendida...-

"_Ahh ¿no?"-_

"_No Princesa... Ahora eres mi mujer... Mi universo entero... Mi único amor... Eres mía y yo soy tuyo... Hemos unido nuestras vidas... Tú eres todo para mí... Mucho más que mi novia, eres mi pasión... Eres y serás por siempre el amor de mi vida..."-_ Le confesó Albert con todo el amor que sentía por ella... Con toda la pasión y la intensidad con la que la amaba..."-

"_¿Es verdad?"- _Le preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada al sentirse tan amada...-

"_Ohh... si... A mi novia sólo la cortejaría... A ti te he cortejado y ahora me entregado a ti completamente, mi amor... Yo soy tuyo..."-_

"_Albert... Es hermoso ¿no es así...?"- _le preguntó con una sonrisa... mientras sus ojos se humedecían, tantas emociones inundaban su pecho -

"_Es lo más maravilloso... Lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida..."-_

Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de rosado... Los ojos se le humedecieron... contempló por un instante a ese hombre que la amaba con locura... Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y vio en esos profundos y hermosos ojos azules que era verdad... Candy dejó de lado aquel vaso que sostenía con agua y abrazó fuertemente a Albert... Aquella sábana resbaló y sintió su pecho pegar con él de el... Albert la tomó entre sus brazos y la acunó, dándole pequeños besos en los labios y en la frente... Se quedaron así por un largo rato, sintiendo sus cuerpos emanar amor... Todo su amor, por cada parte de su cuerpo...-

Candy después de un rato se animó a preguntar... -_"Ohh... Entonces ¿nunca fuimos novios?..."-_

"_Jaja... Mi amor... eres muy curiosa... – _Albert se había acomodado junto a ella y la colocó en su pecho, mientras acariciaba sus rizos con la mano que la abrazaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella con la otra... Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sentía cómo Candy se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo...- Q_ue yo recuerde fui tu novio por mucho tiempo... Todo empezó un poco después de que terminaras con Terry... Siempre estuvimos juntos desde entonces... Yo no he cortejado a ninguna otra mujer... No he estado con nadie que no seas tú... Tú me has acompañado a todas partes... Sólo contigo he estado todo este tiempo... Hemos sido novios durante mucho tiempo..."-_

"_Yo... yo... Albert... pero si... tú y yo..."-_

"_¿Me vas a negar que conmigo ibas a todas partes..? ¿Qué nos dedicábamos cada minuto libre que teníamos...? Eso sólo lo hacen los novios... Aunque te tomó un poco de tiempo verlo... Te he amado desde hace tanto que no pude nunca separarme de ti... ¿Miento Princesa...? - _Albert se quedó a la expectativa... esperando la respuesta de Candy...-

"_Albert... te amo tanto..."- _Candy se abrazó fuertemente a él recostando su cabeza en su pecho desnudo...-

"_Candy... que hermoso es oírte decir eso... Esperé todo éste tiempo para oírlo de tus labios... "- _Albert la abrazaba mientras se fue acomodando para recostarse de nuevo, la rodeó con sus brazos y recargó su barbilla en la frente de Candy... mientras que con las más amorosas caricias recorría sus hermosos rizos dorados...-

"_Albert... yo... Ahora que lo pienso... Todos me preguntaban si eras mi novio... y siempre dige que no... A quién estaba engañando, era a mi corazón... Yo esperaba siempre poder pasar contigo mí tiempo libre, y ahora que lo mencionas... Llevamos siendo novios más de lo que imaginé... ¿Ha pasado tiempo no es verdad?"-_

"_Si...mucho... mucho... mucho... Y por eso bella dama... la voy a amar todos los días de mi vida... desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer..."-_

"_No puedo esperar..."- _Le dijo Candy en un profundo abrazo lleno de amor...,

Albert la tomó entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos y le correspondía con la misma intensidad y amor... Una pequeña lágrima salió de los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy y Albert la tomó entre sus brazos con más fuerza... Ella cerró los ojos... Llegaron al paraíso juntos... Bajo el encanto del más puro e intenso amor... Rozando sus cuerpos con sus respiraciones y sus tiernas y suaves caricias... De nuevo los ojos parecían cerrárseles... Candy... rompió el amoroso silencio...

"_¿Albert...? "-_

"_¿Mmm...?"-_

_¿En verdad no recordabas que día era ayer...?"-_

"_No...es la primera vez que me pasa... Me has tenido muy ocupado... No he volteado a ver el calendario desde que dejé Chicago... Ha sido liberador... gracias Princesa..."- _Le contestó con los ojos entrecerrados y con una gran sonrisa..."-

"_Albert... ¿te gustaron tus regalos... quiero decir tus otros regalos?"-_

"_Por supuesto que si..."- _

"_¡Estaba muy nerviosa de que no quisieras bajar con nosotros a cenar...!"-_

"_Lo pensé..."-_

"_Por eso te dije que yo iba de todas formas..."-_

"_Chantajista..."-_

"_Siempre funciona..."-_

"_Si... haces lo que quieres de mí... porque te amo con locura..."-_

"_Tú también haces lo que quieres de mí... Siento que no vivo sino estoy contigo..."_

"_Entonces estamos igual... Princesa... Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas... y lo mucho que me provoca verte desnuda..."- _Le dio Albert tan seductoramente que Candy se ruborizó pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de haber podido amar y complacer a Albert...-

"_No... "- _Arrugando su pequeña naricita...-

"_Ahh... pues si... Eres irresistible..."- _Le dijo... acariciando sus pecas...-

"_Mi amor... me haces muy feliz..."- _Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...-

"_No más que tu a mí... "- _Albert acercó los labios de Candy a los suyos y depositó un beso con el más profundo amor... El letargo del sueño había pasado y se encontraban mucho más despiertos...

"_Amor... ¿volveremos a...?"- _Empezando a sentir que su voluntad se abandonaba de nuevo a su deseo...-

"_No lo creo... Primero quiero desayunar... Necesito recuperarme, me has dejado sin fuerza... Me has robado todo el aliento..."-_

"_Mi hermoso Príncipe..."-_

"_Con esos cumplidos... podría desayunar todo lo que cocinas..."-_

"_¡Albert!-_

"_No es verdad... Ya cocinas mucho mejor... Princesa..."-_

"_Eres muy malo conmigo..."-_

"_Yo te amo así... como eres... Amo tu cocina, amo tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos... Tú forma de amarme... Me tienes a tus pies..."- _le depositó un suave beso en la frente...-

"_Qué lindo eres... "- _Candy empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Albert... Al poco tiempo... ya se encontraban besándose intensamente... Olvidándose del desayuno...-

"_Entonces... ¿no vamos a desayunar?"- _Le preguntó Candy sin dejar de besarlo... para después introducir su lengua en la boca de Albert buscando incesantemente la de él...-

"_Así... nunca podremos..."- _Le dijo Albert tomando su cabeza entre sus dos manos, robándole todo el aire que Candy tenía dentro...-

"_Hay que desayunar mi Príncipe... no quiero que sufras un desmayo..."- _le dijo entre apasionados e intensos besos...

Albert no podía contener toda su pasión estaba apunto de perder el apetito, por saborear las deliciosas mieles de Candy... Su lengua probaba la dulce lengua de Candy y desataba las más intensas sensaciones de deseo dentro de él...

Candy se detuvo un momento y vio cómo Albert se perdía a cada instante... Sintió un ligero remordimiento...

"_Mejor desayunamos... amor mío"-_

"_Yo ya lo hago, te tengo a ti en mi desayuno..."- _Le contestó Albert jugueteando con su lengua en los labios de Candy...-

"_Ohhh!... Albert... compórtate..."-_

"_Tú no me dejas..."-_

Sonrieron los dos mientras continuaban en ése ir y venir de jugueteos con sus lenguas y labios... De pronto Candy, recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su Albert...

"_Mi amor... ¿crees que me encuentre embarazada...?"-_

"_No lo creo preciosa..._

"_¿No?"-_

"_Mi amor... estás próxima a tener tu..."-_

"_Ohh... no lo digas... Tú como sabes..."- _Su rostro era color escarlata...-

"_Te conozco mejor que nadie... Además ha llorado mucho los últimos dos días... Candice Andrew..."- _Le dijo con una enorme dulzura acariciando sus mejillas y dándole un beso a cada una de ellas...-

"_Albert... me sorprende lo bien que me conoces... ¿será posible que te ame aún más?..."-_

"_Candy... – _le dijo en un suspiro...- _Te amo muchísimo..."- _Albert la veía sólo a ella... con profundo amor...

"_Y yo a ti...Mi Príncipe de la Colina"-_le dijo en un amoroso suspiro_- _

Se dieron un largo y hermoso beso... A Albert le encantaba que lo nombrara así... Le recordaba que él había sido el primer amor de Candy, tal vez no el único, pero si el primero y el que nunca olvidó... De pronto recordó algo que quería preguntarle desde la noche anterior...

"_Preciosa... ¿de dónde sacaste esa arrebatadora prenda de dormir?-"_

"_¿Te gustó?-"_

"_Me fascinó"-_

"_Me la regaló Annie..."-_

"_¿Annie...?"-_

"_Si... es su pasatiempo favorito... regalarme lencería... Tiene tres años dándome una prenda tras otra... Cada una más provocadora que la anterior... jaja..."-_

"_Ohhh... cuándo regresemos le enviaré un gran ramo de rosas... Esa lencería es para mí... "-_

"_Jajaja... ¡Usted está muy seguro señor Andrew!"-_

"_Si... Annie sabe que te amo profundamente... De verdad que le voy a mandar a hacer un monumento... No puedo esperar para verte puesto lo demás... y después quitártelo..."- _Le dijo aproximándose muy provocativamente al rostro de Candy...-

"_Tendrás que hacerlo o sufrirás un desmayo... jaja"-_

"_Tramposa... ponte una prenda menos reveladora y vamos a desayunar o casi a almorzar Preciosa..."-_

"_Tú igual... no quiero vean lo hermoso que eres sin ropa..."-_

"_¿Te parece, Bonita?"- _Le preguntó coqueto cerca de los labios...-

"_Si, mucho..."- _Candy le dio un pequeño beso y frotó su nariz contra la suya...-

"_Soy todo tuyo"- _

Candy empezó a ponerse nuevamente de colores y sintió cómo se ponía nerviosa cada vez más, al sentir la profunda mirada de Albert...

"_¿Vamos... amor?- _le preguntó Candy con nerviosismo...-

Albert le sonrió y ofreció su mano para finalmente despegarse de las sábanas que los envolvían...

Albert estaba en cielo... Candy era tan dulce, amorosa, y tierna con él... Lo hacía sentirse tan amado... Su corazón no le cabía en el pecho... Habían hecho el amor intensamente... y ni ella ni él podían esperar a hacerlo de nuevo... Albert caminó unos pasos cuando sintió la pequeña llave pegando contra su pecho... En ese momento volteó a ver a Candy... se veía tan hermosa... Con esa bata cubriendo su cuerpo... y ésa cinta color negro recogiendo su cabello... Estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Sus labios eran de color rojo intenso después de tanto besarse... Al contemplar sus ojos vio una luz que venía desde dentro, desde lo profundo del alma de Candy... Recordó la carta y lo que le había hecho sentir. Sin más levantó a Candy en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la pequeña mesa dónde desayunarían... no sin antes besarla un poco más... Después la sentó en sus piernas y no la dejó de abrazar... durante todo el desayuno...

Candy estaba feliz... sonreía de oreja a oreja... Se sentía libre al fin... Libre de amar y ser amada... De hacer el amor con Albert... Suspiraba de emoción... Su corazón latía sin control estrellándose en su pecho... El aroma de Albert invadió todos sus sentidos... haciendo que se sujetara fuertemente de él para abrazarlo y rodear de pequeños besos su cuello...

"_Te amo... mi Príncipe... Te amo... Te amo"-_

"_Y yo a ti..."-_


	13. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Correspondencia...**

Los días pasaron y Candy y Albert se amaron intensamente... Cualquier motivo era suficiente para explorar sus cuerpos y tomarse el uno al otro... Hacían caminatas muy largas para conocer los alrededores y casi siempre acababan entregándose apasionadamente su amor... Los incitaba el día y también la noche... Pasaban mucho tiempo disfrutando de su telescopio y casi siempre terminaban amándose bajo las estrellas.

Albert hacía exploraciones sobre la flora que rodeaba el lugar y después de unas horas de estudio de la naturaleza y las criaturas que habitaban ese hermoso lugar... encontraba descanso en la piel desnuda de Candy... Ella también tenía que estudiar muchas cosas ya que George le dejaba suficiente estudio sobre finanzas, economía, administración y matemáticas. George también le dejó leer muchos libros desde la Biblia en sus pasajes que hablaban sobre los sabios consejos de Salomón, El Quijote, y el Príncipe de Nicolás Maquiavelo... entre muchos otros relatos, incluso tuvo que leer relatos de Homero, Sócrates, Eurípides, Aristóteles... y demás filósofos que pudieran aportar a la mente de Candy, fortaleza y conocimientos para enfrentar diversas situaciones de la vida... Ella jamás se imaginó que ser una digna Andrew hubiera requerido tanto estudio...

Entre más pasaban los días... el vínculo entre ellos se hacía más profundo... Albert siempre cuidaba de Candy... y casi nunca estaban mucho tiempo separados... Amaban contarse todo y hablar de todo... era increíble como nunca se les acababan los temas de conversación...

Después de un tiempo Candy se interesó mucho por la botánica y la zoología y aunque supiera poco... siempre le parecían interesantes las observaciones de Albert... Candy siempre que podía se trepaba a un árbol y desde ahí estudiaba, leía o solamente contemplaba aquellas hermosas y grandes tierras que le habían regalado... Casi siempre estaba acompañada por Albert y cuando podían incluso compartían la misma rama y hasta leían cosas que les a interesaban a los dos... o discutían de algún tema que le provocara alguna inquietud a Candy... Para ella era maravilloso como la voz de Albert penetraba todo su ser envolviéndola y haciéndola entender cualquier cosa... Albert siempre la ayudaba con todas las cosas de finanzas y economía... Muchas veces el llegó a pensar que era demasiado pero Candy nunca se cansaba y siempre estaba motivada a seguir aprendiendo...

Así pasaron los días entre estudio y recompensas enormes de placer mutuo... Era tanta la pasión que sentían que algunas veces no era suficiente, entregarse todas las noches... Muchas veces necesitaron de las tardes y gran parte de las mañanas... Parecía que el estar tan cerca sólo los apasionaba más y más... Candy comprobó que Albert tenía planeado recuperar el tiempo perdido y lo estaba logrando... Ellos estaban protegidos siempre por la inmensidad de sus tierras... la noche y diversas locaciones en dónde el paisaje era precioso... así que no había razón para no amarse frente y debajo de cualquier motivo que les pareciera lo suficientemente bueno... Candy pronto se dio cuenta del gran amante que era Albert... y cada vez mejoraba más... como si eso fuera posible... Las caricias de Albert dejaban casi siempre a Candy sin aire... y la forma que tenía de hacerle el amor la hacía estallar por dentro y tocar con la punta de los dedos las estrellas...

Jamás se imaginó que lograría ser tan feliz... tan plena... dejando las inhibiciones para disfrutar de el intenso amor que sentía por él... Dejaba que Albert la amara siempre que el quisiera... estaba perdidamente enamorada de él... y ni siquiera se lo tenía que pedir... Candy se entregaba todas las veces con todo su corazón a ese maravilloso hombre que la vida había puesto frente a ella...

Los dos se procuraban enormes momentos de caricias y placer desenfrenado... Albert, la amaba tanto y parecía cada día amarla más... No podía pasar mucho tiempo sin ella... pues tan pronto amanecía la cubría de besos y la abrazaba... Candy se sentía muy amada y trataba siempre que Albert tuviera los mejores momentos en la intimidad... lo consentía en todas las formas imaginables arrancando incontables suspiros del rubio cuyos hermosos ojos azules se cerraban al sentir tanto cariño y placer... Se llenaban de amor y tiernas caricias casi siempre hasta perderse en su aroma y el tibio roce de su piel...

El corazón de Candy se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en todas las formas en que se habían amado... un rubor cubría sus mejillas y casi siempre las tomaba con sus manos... Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Candy y no podía de dejar de sonreír... Lo mismo le pasaba a Albert sólo que él al recordar, lograba distraerse de sus actividades y se perdía en sus memorias... despertando el deseo de tener nuevas experiencias con ella... el rubor era casi imperceptible pero no así los suspiros y la formas que usaría para seducirla y despertar de igual forma ese incontrolable deseo que quemaba el interior de ambos y que latía por todo su ser... Se decían al oído "_Te amo..."_, una y otra vez... Candy lo hacía con más frecuencia para que Albert nunca lo olvidara... y Albert... tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que la amaba y todo lo que la necesitaba...

A Candy siempre le ocasionaba un vuelco en el corazón verlo con ganas de gritarlo al viento casi siempre lograba que se lo dijera al oído, seguido de besos y caricias para después entregarse apasionadamente su amor...

-"¿_Amor... ya terminaste de leer?"- _Preguntó inquisitivamente Candy...-

-_ "En un minuto..."_-

Candy se acomodó junto a él en el sillón de mimbre, pegada al respaldo con la mirada fija en lo que estaba leyendo...

-"_Preciosa... ¿no tenías que leer tú también?"-_

_-"Si, pero ya terminé... según mi plan, he terminado por hoy, sólo me falta muy poco para terminar... pero todavía no es necesario que lo haga porque George quiere dejarme otras cosas para cuando termine... Cielos... nunca me imaginé que las matemáticas fueran tan difíciles... me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar...-_ Le dijo Candy cerrando los ojos y colocando una mano sobre su frente..."-

-"_Jaja... Pero que drama tan grande... ¿Está cansada mi pequeña...?"- _Le dijo Albert marcando la hoja en la que se quedó doblando una esquina y cerrando el libro... se giró hacia el respaldo y quedó de frente a ella...-

-"_Si... George es implacable... y creo que no soy tan inteligente como tú... Espero que nuestros hijos tengan tu inteligencia... porque con la mía... será difícil que entiendan algo que no sea de medicina..."- _Le dijo Candy muy segura como imaginándose a sus pobres hijos igual que ella... con dolor de cabeza por las matemáticas...-

-"_Qué dices Preciosa... yo quiero que sean igual a ti... y quiero que tengan muchas pecas y enormes ojos verdes..."-_

_-"Albert..."-_

_-"Y claro mi inteligencia... jajaja..."- _Le dijo Albert tomando su pequeña naríz y luego dándole un beso...-

-"!_Albert!-_

_-"Qué tú lo dijiste... jajajaja.."-_

_-"Jaja... es verdad..."-_

_-"Espera un momento ahora la traigo..."-_

Candy se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio del fondo y trajo un libro de finanzas con muchas hojas en medio llenas de números y fórmulas...

-"_Aquí esta..."-_

_-"Déjame ver..."-_

_-"Albert ¿a qué edad tuviste que ver todo esto?..."-_

_-"¿Lo que ahora estás aprendiendo?"-_

_-"Si..."-_

_-"¿De verdad quieres saber?"-_

_-"Si..."- _Le respondió con una sonrisa...-

-"_No quiero presumir ni nada... pero a los 14 años..."-_

_-"¡¿Qué?"-_

_-"Si..."-_

_-"¿Acaso George estaba loco?... Es muy difícil para un niño de 14 años!..."-_

_-"Jaja... lo sé... pero no me salió bien hasta los quince..."-_

_-"Albert... eres un genio... Vaya... en verdad te admiro mucho... Debió haber sido difícil para ti..."-_

_-"Candy... harás que me sonroje..."-_

_-"Es la verdad..."-_

_-"Si fue difícil... al principio... pero debes entender que George tenía que hacer todo para prepararme debido a que mis padres y Pauna estaban ausentes... y yo estaría al frente muy jóven..."-_

_-"Lo sé... es sólo que siento que no te divertiste tanto como nosotros..."-_

_-"Si... en eso tienes razón... pero igual me divertí... y mucho..."-_ Le dijo pícaramente cerrándole un ojo...-

_-"!Albert!"- _

-"¿_Celosa?..."-_

_-"Ohh... no claro que no..."- _Le dijo Candy sonrojánse un poco y viendo al techo...-

-"_Si... yo creo que sí... jaja... Candy... mi pasatiempo favorito era sacar rubias del río... jaja..."-_

_-"William Albert Andrew... es usted un engreído…"-_

_-"Jajaja… y usted una celosa…"- _Le dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla...-

-"_Ya te dije... que no estoy celosa... Eso me pasa por preguntar..."- _Le dijo Candy viendo al techo y concentrándose mucho en su hoja de cálculo...-

- Albert la veía y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... su Pequeña estaba celosa... eso era bueno... – "_Si... jaja"-_

_-"¿No vas a revisar lo que hice?"...-_

"_Ohh... si... jm"- _Albert volteó muy serio a revisar las hojas, pero se encontraba riendo por dentro...- "_La verdad es que encontré al amor de mi vida poco después..."-_

A Candy se le transformó el rostro y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios... Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Albert mirándolo tiernamente...- "_Ohhh... eres muy lindo conmigo... por eso te amo..."- _Se giró y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios...-

"_Me alegra ver a mi Princesa contenta de nuevo..."- _Le dijo regresándole una sonrisa...-

"_Y bien... ¿cómo lo hice?..."- _Cambiando de tema...-

"_Muy bien mi amor... te costó trabajo pero está muy bien... Sólo tienes un error..."- _Le señaló el error y luego borró y corrigió con el lápiz en dónde estaba equivocada y cariñosamente le explicó en dónde se había equivocado y cuál era el procedimiento correcto... Seguido de esto le pasó la hoja para que ella terminara el ejercicio y él la estuvo dirigiendo... Era increíble lo mucho que podía hacer Candy con Albert cerca... La voz de Albert le hacía entender hasta las más difíciles teorías filosóficas... Siempre lograba quitarle sus pesares... –

"_Gracias... mi amor... Eres muy bueno... hasta yo puedo con las matemáticas si tu me ayudas..."-_

"_De nada... estoy para servir a mi Princesa... aduladora..."- _Seguido de eso le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano...-

"_Albert._..._ jaja... cuándo quieres eres irresistible..."- _Le dijo Candy sonrojándose un poco y después se recostó en su hombro...-

"_Ahhh._.._ ahora soy irresistible... si hace sólo un momento era un engreído... jaja..."- _La veía Albert sonriendo admirando lo hermosa que se veía y lo mucho que le gustaba tenerla tan cerca...-

"_Albert._.. _te lo mereces por presumido..."-_

"_Ahh... no me digas... y esta Princesa... qué merece por "Tú no te divertiste tanto como nosotros..."-_

"_¡Cielos!"- _Candy se puso roja como un tomate y Albert continuó...- "_Tanto ¿cómo tú y Terry...?"-_

Candy se puso aún más roja... tomó rápidamente el libro de finanzas lo abrió y lo colocó sobre su cara... Se oyó una voz debajo del libro...-_"Dios mío... se me olvida que a TI no se te olvida nada... Cielos... todo empezó porque las matemáticas son difíciles..."-_

Albert le retiró el libro de la cara y encontró a Candy roja como un tomate y viendo al techo de nuevo... "_Jajaja... Candy... sabes que a mí solo me importaba verte feliz... muy feliz..."- _Seguido de esto la tomó por la cintura y sin más empezó a hacerle muchas cosquillas...-

"_Jajaja... Albert... jajaja... eres un tramposo... jajajaja..."- _Albert paró de hacerle cosquillas para que recuperara el aliento y se quedaron viendo fijamente...-

Candy sólo pudo decirle...-"_Mi amor... perdóname se te lastimé... nunca fue mi intención..."- _Después lo abrazó fuertemente... –

"_Y tú perdóname por irme y dejarte con dos monstruos junto a ti..."-_

"_Amor... eso ya no importa quedó en el pasado... Ahora estamos juntos y nada se interpondrá entre nosotros..."- _Le respondió Candy abrazándolo aún más fuerte y dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla...-

"_Princesa._.. _te amo... y te amaré siempre... Eres mi vida... y si todo eso lo tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos... entonces valió la pena..."-_

"_Amor mío... te amo tanto... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... Pudiste haber muerto y... y..."-_

"_Candy... por eso nos volvimos a encontrar, tú cuidaste de mí... y yo sólo pude terminar por enamorarme perdidamente de ti..."-_

"_Albert... mi Príncipe... Yo también me enamoré perdidamente de ti..."- _Candy se acercó y le dio un profundo beso lleno de amor... Sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente y se apasionaron hasta el punto de hacer el amor... El libro de matemáticas financieras terminó en el suelo, las hojas cayeron desperdigadas... Albert quitaba con arrebato la ropa de Candy... rompió los botones de la camisa de algodón que ella traía... Candy hizo mismo lo desenfrenadamente quería quitarle toda la ropa... Jaló con fuerza la camisa hacia fuera y desabotonó su pantalón con desesperación después entre los dos tiraron de él con fuerza y cayó al suelo... Albert retiró lo vaqueros de Candy en un jalón y después arrancó la prenda íntima de Candy bajándola por sus piernas... en un movimiento... Retiró el sujetador y también lo aventó... Se besaron y se empezaron a recorrer con las manos sus cuerpos desnudos... Candy comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas en los hombros y en su cuerpo... seguido de besos y más mordidas que sacaron de unos roncos pero suaves gemidos... Él, al no poderse contener más, la tomó de la cintura y la colocó debajo de él... La besó hasta quedarse sin aire introduciendo sus dedos en la intimidad de Candy... haciendo que ella gimiera de placer... Sintió el calor subirle por el cuerpo y sentía su intimidad palpitar alrededor de los dedos de Albert... Candy lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar con todo su amor y con toda su pasión quería que el recuerdo de Terry desapareciera entre ellos... Quería que Albert lo olvidara y supiera de una vez por todas que él era el amor de su vida... Lo besó apasionadamente nuevamente lamiendo y succionando sus labios y su mentón... Después mordió y succiono y lamió sus orejas para después recorrerlo con besos por todo el cuerpo... Albert nunca la había sentido así... tan suya... Terry desde ese momento se volvió un recuerdo lejano y no volvió a provocarle dolor nunca más... Candy era suya y lo amaba con el corazón... Albert sintió todo el amor de Candy y su corazón terminó de sanar... una felicidad plena lo envolvió y se dejó llevar por Candy al paraíso... Albert la tomó con desenfreno de nuevo por la cintura y la recorrió a besos... La colocó hincada frente a él y recorrió sus senos... besó y lamió sus pezones y la abrazó colocando su rostro entre sus senos y recorriendo con sus fuertes manos la espalda de Candy... Él se recostó y acomodó a Candy sobre él... La fue empujando rítmicamente hasta penetrarla por completo... Candy nunca había sentido el miembro de Albert de esa forma... era placer puro... Se empujó con las manos y se sentó... Albert la movía de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo de placer... cada vez empujándose más hacia sus tibios adentros... Albert era lo suficientemente grande para llenarla de placer... comenzó lentamente y terminaron frenéticamente moviéndose al unísono... con Candy arqueandose hacia atrás levemente para sentir plenamente a Albert... Comenzaron a jadear y gemir de placer... Candy empezó a moverse con más fuerza y más rápido... Albert sólo podía verla sobre él... sus senos moviéndose y él tomándolos y recorriéndolos con sus manos... Sentía sus pezones endurecidos y eso le provocaba un gran placer... Después la tomó por los gluteos y la empujaba con fuerza para que su calor lo recorriera por completo... Oleadas de placer se desataban dentro del cuerpo de Albert... mientras que en el de Candy la electricidad la recorría desde adentro haciéndola jadear de placer y gemir fuertemente... Después le pidió a Albert que la moviera más y que la penetrara aún más... El levantó un poco sus caderas y se empujó totalmente hacia sus adentros... Al mismo tiempo los dos se sintieron estallar por dentro... Albert por primera vez había llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo que ella... Ella se siguió moviendo sintiendo las mieles de Albert bañándola por dentro... Un intenso placer punzaba dentro de ella y una oleada de humedad rodeó a Albert... Los dos gimieron y gritaron de placer ahogándolos con sus nombres... Cuando Albert ya no pudo más al igual que Candy la colocó debajo de él y se retiró... Candy estaba caliente y palpitante por dentro... igualmente adolorida... había sentido como Albert la abría aún más y al penetrarla de esa forma... tan increíblemente... llenándola de placer... terminó de una vez por todas de abrir su interior para él... Una pequeña lágrima se asomó de uno de sus ojos... era de felicidad... de plenitud... de amor y de un poco de ese dolor del que se despedía para siempre... haciéndola una mujer... Albert seguía encima de ella jadeando y sonteniéndose temblorosamente por todo el placer que Candy lo hacía sentir... lo dejaba sin fuerzas... Se giró y recuperó el aliento... Los dos estaban sonrojados... un ligero sudor cubría sus frentes... Él se volteó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza... Candy buscó sus labios con desenfreno y dejó correr los restos de pasión que la quemaban por dentro probando y sintiendo la lengua de Albert y al mismo tiempo recorriéndolo con sus pequeñas manos suavemente por su torso, su espalda, el cuello, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y tomando y acariciando su cara... Albert estaba en las nubes... recorrió su espalda y sus gluteos, tomó y acarició sus senos y después al igual que ella tomó su cuello y su cabeza, recorrió su cuello y lo lamió, tomó sus orejas para hacer lo mismo... Después la volteó y la besó por toda la espalda y la nuca... provocándole las más deliciosas cosquillas a Candy... ella reía y gemía de placer... lo que a Albert le provocó una gran felicidad y al igual que él reía al provocarle cosquillas... Candy se giró y lo besó profundamente de nuevo... y se quedaron abrazados un momento...

"_Ahhh... es increíble hacerte el amor mi Princesa... me encantas..."- _Le dijo contemplándola con los ojos llenos del más profundo amor... acariciando sus cabellos...-

"_Mmm... _sonrió_... difícilmente nos podemos contener... es delicioso amarte... mi Príncipe..."-_

"_No me pidas contenerme, amándote como te amo..."-_

"_Jamas... "- _Candy buscó nuevamente los labios de Albert y de nuevo necesitó sentir la tibia y dulce lengua de él...-

"_Mi amor._.._ apenas puedo creer que todo este tiempo... la he pasado disfrutando tus besos... deseé tanto tus labios... y ahora apenas puedo tener suficiente de ellos... Toda tú eres irresistible..."-_

Candy se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada... después lo vió directamente- "_A mí también me fascinan tus labios... son tan suaves... me hacen que me sedienta de ellos... A veces pienso que no te he besado lo suficiente...me- _Candy le dio un pequeño beso- _vuelves...- _le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios- _loca..."- _Le terminó dando un suave beso en los labios.-

"_Jajaja... tú también me vuelves loco..."-_

"_Albert ¿no nos vamos a pasar a tu cama?"-_

"_Preciosa... estoy sin fuerzas... y si mejor traes una manta y nos cubrimos?"-_

"_Si... ahora vuelvo..."-_

Candy se levantó y dejó que Albert la contemplara completamente desnuda... le fascinaba ver sus rizos caer por la espalda... Ella regresó con una sábana y una manta... Llevó dos almohadas y sirvió un poco de agua en dos vasos... Los dos la tomaron y Candy retiró lo vasos... paseándose desnuda por toda la tienda... Después lo cubrió con la sábana y la manta... acomodó la cabeza de Albert en la almohada y finalmente se acomodó junto a él...

-"_Eres hermosa... "-_

_-"Albert... siempre me lo dices cuando te consiento... "-_

_-"Me descubriste... pero es la verdad... Ahhh... no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos Princesa... acércate más para que te abrace..."-_

_-"Hhhmmm... yo tampoco...-_le dijo Candy con un botezo- _por cierto mañana viene George y se va a quedar con nosotros este fin de semana... al igual que Tom..."-_

_-"Eso... es una pésima noticia... jaja..."-_

_-"Albert!"-_

_-"Princesa... no te voy a poder hacer mía con tanta audiencia..."-_

_-"Jaja... no... Pero me vas a extrañar..."-_

_-"Mmm... Ya te estoy extrañando... George y Tom son unos inconscientes..."- _Le dijo Albert acercándola aún más y abrazándola como no queriendo dejarla nunca... Candy, recargó sus pequeñas manos en el fuerte y marcado pectoral de Albert, tomó la pequeña llave en una de sus manos y se sintió protegida y amada... muy amada... su corazón palpitaba de felicidad... no se había equivocado al entregarle por completo su corazón... Albert tomó su mano en la suya y la colocó en su corazón-

_-_"_Jajaja... quién diría que te enojaras porque viene George... Si tú lo quieres como un padre..."-_

_-"Jajaja... si pero a veces los padres estorban... digo... para ciertas cosas..."- _La acercó aun más y la besó en el cuello y la cara... después respiró y se llenó del aroma a rosas de Candy...-

_-_"_Jajaja... ahora todos nos estorban... jajaja... eres un travieso..."-_

_-"Si... y quiero seguir haciendo travesuras y con George vigilando va a ser imposible... Mmm... creo que tendré que raptar a mi Pequeña..."-_

_-"Jajaja... mi amor... sólo son unos días... Yo también te voy a extrañar... pero te prometo recuperar el tiempo perdido..."- _Candy le dijo cerca de los labios y después lo besó largamente...-

_-_"_Lo prometes..."- _Albert abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para verla...-

_-_"_Lo prometo, mi Príncipe..."- _Candy lo vio a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa... A Albert le pareció suficiente y todavía la acomodó más cerca... no dejando separación entre ellos... Él cerró los ojos y la besó nuevamente... Candy sintió que iba a flotar de no ser porque Albert la sostenía junto a él... Los dos respiraban armoniosamente y tenían sonrisas en sus rostros... Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos y abrazados como casi todas las noches... Candy sentía el palpitar del corazón de Albert en su mano... junto con la lleve y pensó... -"_Él tiene la llave de mi corazón y yo... tengo la suya... Nunca me voy a separar de ti, soy muy feliz... te amo..."- _Candy sonreía para sus adentros y suspiró, mientras que su sonrisa no desaparecía... Albert al mismo tiempo pensó..."_Candy... mi Pequeña... me haces muy feliz... Contigo puedo soportar todo... enfrentar todo... – _Albert también suspiró al sentirse tan contento...- "_Muy pronto Preciosa formaremos un hogar como marido y mujer... y entonces no tendré que amarte en secreto... muy pronto mi amor... "-_

_..._

La mañana llegó y los encontró abrazados y envueltos en sus cuerpos desnudos. Albert entreabrió los ojos y vio como el sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte. Todavía era muy temprano... Albert recordó lo que habían vivido la noche anterior jamás pensó que pudiera borrar por completo el recuerdo de Terry del corazón suyo y de Candy, y mucho menos que ese recuerdo le dejara de provocar dolor.

Al despertar esa mañana pudo sentir como el amor de Candy lo llenaba por dentro no dejando ningún espacio libre para el dolor o la rivalidad entre amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba podría volver a ver a Terry sin temores ni dolor. Un pequeño peso se recargaba en un costado de su brazo y al urgar dentro de las sábanas encontró una rubia cabellera desperdigada por las almohadas... Su hermosa rubia estaba dentro de las sábanas envolviéndolo con sus piernas y brazos. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda y ella fue subiendo poco a poco despertándose bajo el encanto de las suaves manos de Albert... Cuándo por fin llegó hasta sus labios él le dio un pequeño beso y con mucho trabajo ella finalmente abrió los ojos.

-_"Buenos días Princesa..."_

_-"Mmmm... ahhhh...buenos días mi amor...¿Qué hora es?..."_

_-"Todavía no amanece..."-_

_-"Mmmm... tan temprano... ahhh... durmamos un poco más..."-_

_-"Jaja... perezosa... Te amo..."- _Le dijo acariciando su pequeña naríz...-

_-"Mmmm... ahhh..."- _Candy se incorporó y se sentó cubriéndose con la sábana... Albert solamente la admiraba y vió como su larga y rizada cabellera tenía bastante volumen... Se veía como una pequeña leoncita... lo que provocó un ataque de risa en Albert...-

_-_"_Jajaja... Candy... amo tus rizos... pareces un pequeño león..."-_

_-"¡Albert...! Eres un atrevido..."- _Le contestó sonriendo y frotando sus ojos para después pasar una mano por sus rizos acomodándolos un poco...-

_-"Jajaja... eres hermosa... y ahora serás mi pequeña Leona... además de mi Princesa..."-_

_-"!Albert...! No es gracioso... A ti no te pasa esto..."-_ Señalando el volumen de su cabello. Mientras lo acomodaba Albert la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Candy se sorprendió. Albert la besó y besó y pronto se encontraron amándose profundamente de nuevo... Candy se encontraba palpitante por él y Albert deseaba sentir su calor... Pronto los dos pudieron calmar esa llama que los encendía por dentro y pudieron dormir un poco más...

...

_¡Buenos días Srita Candy...!_

_Ohh! Buenos días... George...! Han pasado muchos días sin verte... _Candy le contestó y le sonrió ampliamente para después depositarle un beso en la mejilla...

_¡Vaya... ¡ Con que ahora George recibe besos y nosotros no!-_

_¿Qué...?- _Se volteó Candy sorprendida y a justo detrás de él venían Tom, Rick el Sr. Cartwright y John que había salido muy temprano a buscarlos para que dieran con la ubicación del campamento ya que se habían desplazado 20 km más dentro de la plantación...

"_¡Tom!... Ya era hora de que vinieras a visitarnos... Te extrañé... "-_

"_Jajaja... Candy... seguro me extrañas porque no puedes molestar a Albert..."_

"_Jajaja... algo así..."- _Le contestó con una amplia sonrisa mientras le guiñó el ojo a su novio...-

"_Y yo... ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie me extrañaba...?"_

"_Por supuesto que si hermano... _Le contestó Albert a Rick y luego lo abrazó, se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda..."-

"_Bueno... ya denles un respiro... y ayudenme a armar la otra tienda... –_Les dijo el Sr. Cartwright mientras se dirigía hasta Candy para saludarla y darse un abrazo..."-

"_Y bien... hijo... ¿Cómo has visto todo...?"- _Le preguntó a Albert...-

"_Todo de éste lugar me gusta... He hablado con Candy y queremos construir una casa más grande... y agrandar la suya... así como incrementar los terrenos de siembra... Aunque imagino que lo que planeamos usted ya lo había previsto..."-_

"_Así es hijo... pero se hará como ustedes quieran y yo les ayudaré a supervisar... De hecho he querido aumentar nuestra producción de trigo... porque ahora que se implementaron los tractores está siendo un gran negocio... y junto con el ganado... creo que cerraremos con broche de oro... Habría que invertir un poco más y eso es todo..."-_

"_Si... sólo habría que calcular la cifra. El personal está capacitado para realizar la tarea y eso aumentaría nuestro márgen de ganancia..."-_

"_Hmmm... Me encanta que entretengas al Sr. Cartwright con todas nuestras nuevas ideas... Pero es hora del desayuno y todos nos esperan..."- _Le sonrió Candy...-

"_Jaja... Si perdón lo olvidé... Usted comprende la emoción de hacer cosas nuevas..."-_

"_Lo comprendo perfectamente..."- _Le contestó el Sr. Cartwright a Albert con una gran sonrisa y colocando una mano en su estómago...-

Mientras Candy y Sara terminaban de preparar el desayuno... Albert, Rick y Tom sacaron todo para armar después del desayuno una tienda más...

Todos terminaron de desayunar muy contentos de verse unos a otros... No sabían lo que era pero Candy y Albert estaban radiantes... Se les veía felices de estar con ellos... De estar ahí... Incluso de sufrir las incomodidades de estar a campo abierto... Albert recuperó todo el brillo de sus ojos... Se estaba recuperando de la fatiga crónica que tenía... Todos los días iban a ver el ganado... Supervisaban las reses preñadas y después casi siempre daban un largo paseo a caballo y luego caminando... habían pasado unos días increíbles y hermosos juntos... Candy y Albert suspiraban por dentro y cuando cruzaban sus miradas sonreían para dentro... Cada uno amando profundamente al otro...

Cuando terminaron de armar la siguiente tienda Candy se quedó con Sara para mudarse a la tienda pequeña con ella y pasaron las posesiones de Albert a la otra... Bueno eso aparentaron... Candy acomodó todo y le ayudó a preparar la carreta más grande para que en ella, se quedaran, ella y su hermano... Candy y Albert habían decidido que los hombres se quedarían en la tienda de ellos dos.

"_Candy... te amo... te voy a extrañar Princesa..."-_

"_Y yo a ti... mucho mucho más... "-_

-Una pareja de rubios se abrazó profundamente y luego se levantaron para arreglarse y recibir a sus invitados...- Recordó Candy mientras terminaba de arreglar todo...-

...

"_Y bien William...¿ para cuándo es la boda...?"-_

Albert se sonrojó un poco y después sonrió ampliamente... "_Tranquilo Rick... primero tengo que proponérselo..."-_

"_Y... ¿qué no haz tenido suficiente tiempo...?"- _Lo miraba con picardía...-

"_Bueno si... es sólo que Sara es la chaperona de Candy y a veces es difícil que la deje sólo para mí... Ahh... creo que le voy a dar vacaciones..."-_

"_Jajaja... Albert... estás desesperado entonces... jaja... Candy no la va a dejar ir... Pero te vamos a ayudar ya verás como te dice que sí..."- _Le dijo Tom...-

"_Espero... Y sí me tienen que ayudar para que sea una sorpresa..."-_

"_Cuenta con nosotros hermano..."- _Le dijo Rick con una sonrisa y después Tom y Rick le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda... como entendiendo su pena... Después de eso... se entretuvieron en competencias de carreras y luego con un poco de baseball y luego una caminata por las tierras... Luego hablaron sobre el día de su cumpleaños y de los regalos que Albert había recibido... Después hablaron de Jimmy y sus desventuras en sociedad y se pusieron al tanto en muchas cosas... Regresaron para el almuerzo y estaban rojos del sol... Albert era un caballero y por nada del mundo dejaría que pensaran mal de la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón...

Después de preparar todo entre todos... almorzaron y se dieron a la tarea de caminar y jugar dominó y ajedrez... Mientras tanto Candy y George se quedaron juntos porque la Srita. tenía examen...

"_Bien... Srita Candy... va muy bien... parece que William aprendió bien... porque ha mejorado mucho..."-_

"_Gracias George... Albert es un buen maestro..."-_

"_Srita... traigo aquí lo que están por empezar en el Hogar de Pony... Me gustaría que escogiera la distribución y la forma en que quiere las mejoras para el hogar y la nueva clínica... y sin olvidar la escuela y la biblioteca..."-_

Pasaron horas decidiendo la ubicación... la forma... la dirección... en fin un y mil detalles y acordaron que el siguiente mes tendría que ir al Hogar para supervisar de cerca, aunque el mismo George sabía que no iba a ser muy necesario, ya que la constructora de los Andrew estaba a cargo... Después George le entregó correspondencia a Candy que había llegado a ella debido a la ausencia temporal de Albert... Candy la puso en su mesa de noche y después se les unieron a todos... Ya estaba anocheciendo... Así que prepararon una fogata y luego cenaron delicioso de nuevo... La compañía se Sara y Tom era muy buena y aunque fueran los empleados... tenían buenos modales y educación... Sara prácticamente estaba al lado de Candy todo el tiempo y Tom era un muchacho servicial, amable y comprometido con su trabajo... Casi siempre Albert lo llamaba para que se les uniera a jugar ajedrez o dominó... Incluso muchas veces Albert cortaba la leña y dejaba a Tom encargarse de los caballos... Asaron bombones a la luz de la luna y después todos se entretuvieron con el telescopio... Después de un rato Candy se retiró y al poco tiempo todos hicieron lo mismo...

Se prepararon todos para dormir...

-_"Jajaja... Bueno Albert... es un gusto compartir tu tienda... Siempre y cuándo no te pongas cariñoso y nos confundas con Candy..."- _Le dijo Tom...- "_Jajajaja... rieron Tom y Rick sin parar..."- _Por supuesto Albert empezó a luchar con los dos y a darse de almohadazos entre risas y mobiliario...-

George entró a la tienda para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien... y los encontró en el piso... Albert sosteniendo a Tom boca abajo haciéndole una llave en el brazo... claro molestándose pero sin lastimarse... Rick estaba tirando de Albert por la espalda y éste con la otra mano empujaba una de sus piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio...

"_Jajaja... parece que te encuentro haciendo travesuras de nuevo William... "- _Los tres volvieron la cabeza y estaban exhaustos de reír y reñir al mismo tiempo...-

"_Jajaja... juro que ellos empezaron..."-_

Por supuesto casi les salía un aura a los otros dos y después todos rieron juntos...

"_Debían llamarme para ponerlos en su lugar... "- _Les dijo Candy detrás de George... e hizo que todos rieran sin parar...-

"_Jajaja... Vamos Princesa te acompaño a tu tienda... no sea que éstos malandrines quieran empezar de nuevo..."-_

"_Jajaja... no huyas Albert... "- "No lo hago... llevaré a esta pequeña Dama a su tienda y después vendré a acabar con ustedes..."- "Jajaja... bien entonces acompaña a la dama..."- _Le contestó Rick... después de ayudarlo a levantarse del piso y de que los dos levantaran a Tom...-

La acompañó a su tienda pero en la sombra que hacía un árbol... la tomó de la cintura y la trajo hacia su pecho... A Candy le latía fuertemente el corazón...

-_"Mi amor... _– la besaba apasionadamente...-"-

- "_Albert... sólo será por unos días... Jaja... rió en un suspiro... Me gusta verte feliz... parecen hermanos... "-_

_-"Jaja... si es verdad... aunque sería más feliz teniéndote entre mis brazos ésta noche..." – _La abrazó con más fuerza rodeando su espalda e impregnándose de su aroma... Candy enrojeció completamente... pero gracias a la oscuridad no la vió...-

-En un suspiro casi en las nubes dijo- "_Al..bert..."- _El la besó aún más apasionadamente y la levantó por la cintura hasta tener su rostro frente al de él...- "_Amor mío... "- _le dijo Candy en un suspiro al oído...- "_Candy... será mejor que entres o no podré soltarte hasta amarte de nuevo..."- _Se dieron un beso más, Candy rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y Albert abrazándola fuertemente y sosteniéndola en el aire...- _"Te amo... mi Príncipe..."- _Albert sonrió y dejó salir una pequeña risa...- "_Yo también te amo Princesa... hasta mañana..."- "Hasta mañana... "-_

Albert entró a su tienda y dos personas cayeron sobre él...lo encontraron absolutamente desprevenido... Enseguida se incorporó y siguieron peleando y jugando hasta quien sabe que hora... Todos finalmente cayeron rendidos...

La mañana llegó y el día estaba lleno de actividades... Los chicos salieron y fueron a realizar su recorrido mientras Candy y George discutían algunos asuntos y algunos puntos de vista acerca de los diversos autores que ella se encontraba leyendo...

Después de un rato dieron el día por terminado y Candy se retiró a su tienda para cambiarse... Levantó las cartas que se encontraban en su mesita y empezó a leerlas... Había una de Jimmy, una de Annie, dos cartas para citas de negocios que tendría que posponer y finalmente una carta cuya letra no reconocía, pero si el nombre: Srita. Jolie McPhearson... Por alguna razón sintió un vacío en estómago... que la oprimió hasta dejarla sin aliento... Candy recordó saludarla y verla en su fiesta de cumpleaños... Abrió la carta y pronto el corazón de Candy parecía comprimirse y querer dejar de latir... Un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo y el aire dentro de su tienda no era suficiente. Salió corriendo hacia Bella... tomó sus riendas y salió a todo galope recorriendo las planicies de sus tierras... Finalmente Bella no pudo más y Candy tuvo que parar... por poco le saca todo el aire a Bella y eso a acaba matando a los caballos... Desde la lejanía contemplaba sus verdes y bellas propiedades... A lo lejos se veía el campamento de los vaqueros y más a adelante el gran corral redondo donde guardaban las reses... El denso bosque se encontraba a su izquierda y pronto sintió como la sangre se le enfriaba y dejaba de correr calor hacia su cuerpo... Respiró dificultosamente y todo se tornó oscuro y denso...

Mientras tanto en el campamento George abría una de las cartas que le habían llegado por parte de uno de los socios y luego encontró una de la Sra. Elroy que decía extremadamente confidencial y personal... El sello de los Andrew estaba cerrando el sobre. George abrió rápidamente el sobre y leyó la carta con rapidez... Después recordó que había entregado una carta a Candy del mismo remitente que había llegado a la Sra. Elroy... Se levantó de prisa y se topó de frente con un Albert sonriente que venía de dar un buen paseo. Cuando vió la cara de George la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro...

-"_William... ¿No viste a Candy... salir por aquí...?"-_

_-"No... ¿Qué sucede...?"_

_-"William ayúdame a encontrarla... Bella no está y puede estar en peligro..."-_

_-"George que sucede... dime de una vez..."-_

George no se detuvo a explicarle sólo le entregó la carta de la Sra. Elroy y salió corriendo con su caballo para dirigirse tras las huellas que encontrara de la yegua...

Albert palideció al leer la carta... hizo lo mismo que George... Pero ahora un gran disgusto se gestaba en su interior y la angustia de que Candy hiciera una locura... le helaba la sangre...

George perdió el rastro de Candy y regresó para pedir refuerzos y llevarse a todos para buscarla dentro del bosque... Albert ya estaba adelantado pero Candy seguía sin responder a sus llamados habían pasado casi tres horas desde que comenzaron su búsqueda...

El accidente de Anthony revivió en su memoria y la desesperación lo guiaba más a prisa por los bosques... Se hacía de noche y el cielo se empezó a nublar... Parecía que era una tormenta...Albert alcanzó a vislumbrar a Bella caminando de regreso... se aproximó y la montó le dijo al oído... "_Vamos preciosa llévame con Candy... "- _Bella pareció comprender las palabras exactamente y aceleró al máximo su paso para encontrarla... En lo profundo del bosque estaba Candy... helada... sin golpes... pero desmayada y helada... Su respiración era lenta y sus latidos bajos... Albert no entendía que pasaba con ella pero las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos... Tomó a Candy y la colocó cerca de su corazón... "_Mi amor... vuelve a mi... Candy... te amo... no me dejes..."_

Bella lo encaminó de regreso a todo galope y cuando se encontraron con Godo, el los siguió de regreso al campamento... Candy se había alejado tanto que les tomó casi una hora estar de regreso... Albert no podía creerlo... Candy estaba en sus brazos, inmóvil... pálida... parecía no querer vivir... Su palidez era inquietante y el corazón de Albert se comprimía al verla en ese estado...

Cuando llegó al campamento Sara lo esperaba con ansias en la tienda más grande... Había encendido una fogata y calentó bolsas con agua para calentar a Candy... Sacó las pieles que el Sr. Cartwright les había mandado para protegerse del frío aunque a su patrón no le gustaban... pero aún así fueron de mucha utilidad... Albert en su desesperación ya no sabía que hacer... Quitó las ropas húmedas de Candy y junto con Sara las cambiaron por un pijama de franela y después la tomó en sus brazos y colocó las bolsas de agua caliente cerca de su pecho y pies... Al enfriarse las bolsas comenzó a frotar sus piernas ayudado por Sara... Sara solo sentía la desesperación de Albert y hacía lo posible por volverla en sí... Sabía que si Candy moría él lo haría con ella... La temperatura comenzaba a descender y se oía como los rayos caían en la lejanía...

-_"Candy... mi amor... vuelve a mí... no me dejes... Candy... Sé lo que está pasando preciosa... confía en mí... no te dejaré... Te amo..."-_

Le repitió una y otra vez hasta que las mejillas de Candy recuperaron algo de color... Habían pasado casi cuatro horas y luego de mucho trabajo... Candy volvió en sí...

El increíble azul de los ojos de Albert encontró a los de Candy apenas ella pudo enfocar un poco... Sentía mucho frío y luego recordó... Un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apoderó de ella y las lágrimas se acumularon a borbotones en sus ojos... En su desesperación sólo pudo decir _-" Albert"-_ y casi pierde el conocimiento de nuevo...

-"_Mi amor... quédate conmigo... Candy... te amo... Princesa... sé fuerte y no me dejes... Te amo... Candy por favor... no pierdas el conocimiento... haz un esfuerzo... "-_

Candy entre sollozos lo oyó e hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas... para mantenerse despierta... Se incorporó y de nuevo la tristeza invadió todo sus ser, hasta que estrujó su corazón llevándose todas sus fuerzas... De nuevo respiró profundamente y ésta véz se aferró a Albert y sollozó sin parar...

-_"Albert... tengo que dejarte... ir... Tengo que..."-_

_-"No... no me iré... "-_

George entró a la tienda...

-_"Srita... perdóneme... por entregarle esa carta... Por favor... sea fuerte y escuche lo que William quiere decirle... Quédese con nosotros..."-_ Le imploró George muy arrepentido y con una cara de preocupación que consternó a Candy...-

-_"Esa carta... mi amor... no es verdad..."-_

_-"¿Noo? Y... y... ¿Cómo explicas las demandas de la carta...?- _Le dijo Candy molesta y dolida... además de sentir que su corazón se rompía en pedazos...-

-_"George... danos un momento... Ahora te llamo..."-_

_-"Si William..."-_George salió con la cabeza baja y con el corazón comprimiéndosele por la gravedad de la situación...-

"_Albert...¡ ¿cómo pudiste...? Deshonrar a la hija de los McPhearson... Pasaste la noche con ella y además en la casa de Monty... Seguramente alguien los pudo ver... Tú hace poco me dijiste que no tenías ojos para otra mujer... _Candy sintió que el aire le faltaba y que el corazón se le comprimía en el pecho cada vez más... una filosa daga se enterraba en su corazón y la dejaba sin respiro...- _Me engañaste y no sólo eso... Te ibas con ella al África... De eso querías hablarme cuando fuiste a Chicago... Es por eso que no regresarías... Te ibas con otra mujer... ¡Albert ¿cómo pudiste...?"-_

"_Candy... no es lo que piensas... Aunque así parezca... Yo... yo... déjame explicarte te lo pido... Por todo el amor que te he jurado... por todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocido confía en mí y escúchame..."-_

Candy se quedó mirando sus manos aferradas a la camisa de Albert... La despedida de Terry... la muerte de Anthony... la pérdida de Stear y finalmente encontraba tras una gran desesperación, de frente la separación de Albert... Después de todo le que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos... ¿Cómo era posible...? Las manos de Albert envolvieron las suyas... Eran tibias y suaves... Una lágrima cayó sobre la palma abierta de Candy y después sintió la mejilla de Albert...

-_"Candy... sé que no merezco una oportunidad... Pero no es lo que parece... Por favor... no dejes que esto nos separe..."- _Albert había tomado su espalda y con un abrazo dulce y fuerte a la vez se aferró a ella...- Las lágrimas corrían a borbotes por los ojos de Candy... pero el dolor cedió un poco... el amor de Albert... era más fuerte que todos sus prejuicios...

Candy logró calmarse... pensar las cosas... De repente Jimmy vino a su mente... Las mujeres que asediaban a Albert y todo lo que le dijo que ellas podrían hacer con tal de atraparlo... Vió los ojos de Albert y recordó como se habían amado y cómo él le había confesado su amor... Recordó los momentos juntos y a pesar de sollozar bajó la mirada suplicante de Albert aceptó escucharlo...

-"_Está bien... Dime que sucedió... No qui... quiero saber detalles..."- _Le contestó mientras sentía que todas sus fuerzas querían abandonarla de nuevo...-

_-"Candy... "- _Albert la volteó hacia ella y viéndola a los ojos comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido ese día- La tenía sostenida fuertemente entre sus brazos- Le contó cómo esa mujer le había pedido en dos ocasiones acompañarlo al África y le recordó la negativa terminante que él le había dado... También le dijo que había pasado la noche con ella cuidando del potrillo de Melissa y que nada había sucedido...- _"Candy... ella es una buena mujer... me ayudó a cuidar de una potrilla en casa de los Weston... Creo que todo es un gran malentendido y creo también que el padre de la Srita. Mc. Phearson... ha tomado todo de forma incorrecta... No te preocupes más, todo se solucionará..."_

_-" Albert... ! Candy se aferró y lo abrazó y se pegó a su pecho..."- _No podía contener las lágrimas y sollozaba sin descanso... su corazón se rompía en pedazos... El temor de perder a Albert era más fuerte que ella... El aire no le alcanzaba para respirar y calmar su profundo dolor... Albert la sostenía entre sus brazos y podía sentir como se desbarataba el corazón de su pequeña en sus brazos...-

_-"Mi... Pequeña... Te amo... Nunca lo olvides..."- _Albert... levantó su barbilla y encontró los ojos dolidos de Candy... Él se aproximó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios... Candy no pudo más y se aferró con todo su ser a él... Se besaron apasionadamente y profundamente... Se buscaron con desesperación... Una cálida sensación los inundó... La lluvia caía con fuerza en el exterior y todos se habían vistos forzados a retirarse... Confiaron en que Candy entrara en razón... y ellos pudieran aclarar las cosas... No se veía fácil para Albert... pero George y Rick estaban decididos a hablar con ella de ser necesario... Las tiendas eran impermeables, que en esos días era la tela más vendida por sus grandes cualidades... Albert había mandado a hacerlas así y recubrió las carretas de igual forma... Gracias a eso pudieron soportar tremenda tormenta...

Dentro de la tienda Candy y Albert se fundían uno en brazos de otro... El amor se encendió en sus corazones tan fuerte... que los dejaba sin aire a los dos... Albert sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos a Candy... aferrándola a él... Esta vez no hubo ni siquiera sudor... El amor emanaba por sus poros y entibiaron sus cuerpos sin esfuerzo alguno... Se entregaban de nuevo... Albert hizo sentir a Candy realmente suya... realmente amada y no quedó lugar para los malentendidos... Los corazones de los dos palpitaban al unísono... sin prisa... Sus rostros estaban sonrojados y sus labios carmesí... Sus miradas estaban cargadas de amor... El azul de Albert tenía hipnotizada a Candy... suspiraba sólo de verse reflejada en ellos. Se entregaron completamente... _"Te amo, como un loco... y jamás dejaré que nos separen..."- _Le dijo Albert a Candy en susurros con la mayor ternura...- Se amaron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes... Era el dulce sabor de la reconciliación... Llegaron de nuevo juntos a la culminación de su amor... Se separaron con pequeños y tiernos besos rozando sus labios... sintiendo el suave aliento del otro. Sus miradas se encontraron y se perdieron en sus reflejos, entre suspiros y caricias...

-_"Candy... ¿Cuándo aprenderás a compartir las cosas conmigo primero...? Estuve muy preocupado porque no volvías en ti... No me asustes de ésa forma..."- _Estaban tan juntos, sus pieles rozando, y sus manos acariciándose uno al otro... encontrando sus dedos y entrelazando sus manos. Rozando tiernamente su naríz contra la de ella...-

_-"Perdona no quise angustiarte..."- _Le contestaba Candy en susurros...-

_-"No importa ya... lo importante es que estás bien..."-_

_-"Si.. –_Un poco sonrojada...- _muy bien gracias..."-_

_-"Ahora, lo sé..."-_ Le contestó con una sonrisa... mientras ensortijaba uno de sus rizos por sus dedos... Se hablaban en susurros... rozando sus labios... Se juraron amor por siempre... mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez, con los más tiernos y amorosos besos...

Descansaron unos momentos juntos mientras la lluvia pasó... En cuánto se calmó un poco, Albert se vistió y pasó la noche velando el sueño de Candy a su lado... Se abrazaron y no se soltaron hasta el siguiente día...

Sara entró a la tienda despreocupada puesto que Candy había estado enferma... Cuando Candy abrió los ojos se encontró con unos cabellos rubios cayendo por su frente... Eran de Albert que la sostenía en sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en la de ella... Una dulce sensación invadió a Candy... Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios... Candy suspiró y se acurrucó en esos brazos fuertes que la cuidaban... suspiró mientras sentía su corazón palpitar... –"_Siempre serás mi ángel..."_

...


	14. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Pugnas...**

-_"Sr. Andrew... Puede pasarse a la cama contigua... Yo cuidaré de la Srita... Ahora ya está mejor y necesita descansar..."- _Albert abrió sus hermosos ojos azules al escuchar esto y giró su cabeza hasta encontrar a Sara reclinada en el piso... levantando la ropa húmeda de Candy. Albert estaba un poco cansado de dormir en ésa posición incómoda... pero en realidad se sentía en las nubes...-

-_¿Cómo dices Sara...?-_

_- Que yo puedo cuidar de la Señorita... mientras usted recupera algo de sueño, en la cama contigua...- _No le pareció tan mala idea... Después de todo, las mejillas de Candy habían recuperado su color... y ella dormía apaciblemente... Quería enredarse con ella en las sábanas... pero sabía que no era posible... suspiró por dentro y se movió para desentumir sus piernas...-

-_"Señor le he puesto su pijama en el biombo, y le traje sopa caliente..."-_

_-"Sara... gracias por todo... sin ti... no sé que hubiera hecho... "-_

_-"Vamos Señor... ya no se preoucupe más... Sabe que estoy para servirle... lo hice con gusto... Yo también quiero mucho a la Señorita..."-_

_-"Lo sé Sara y eso nunca podré pagártelo... De verdad pídeme lo que sea, que yo te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites..."-_

Sara le sonrió y le contestó- _"Señor no es necesario... Usted ya nos ha ayudado lo suficiente... y nunca dudaré en pedirle su ayuda, téngalo por seguro... Ahora... descanse y duerma un poco... Yo velaré por la Señorita..."-_

_-"De nuevo Sara, gracias..."- _Albert la veía con sinceridad y mucho aprecio... Ella era jóven, pero muy madura para su edad... Candy no podía tener una mejor dama de compañía. Se incorporó y se cambió... Terminó la sopa caliente que le había llevado Sara y sintió cómo entibiaba su cuerpo... Después cayó rendido dentro de su cama...

Cuando Candy recuperó la conciencia Albert dormía profundamente en la cama contigua... Se veía exhausto, y ella no lucía tampoco rozagante. Mientras se le pasaba lo adormilado, vió como se abría la tienda y entraba con cautela George. En voz muy baja la saludó y le dijo... –_"Srita... qué bueno que ya está mejor... Estábamos muy preocupados... en especial..."- _Giró la cabeza hacia dónde Albert dormía... –_"Gracias George... y no te preocupes por nada... ya todo está arreglado..."- "Me alegro mucho... Ahora descanse que tampoco se le ve muy bien a usted. No se preocupe por sus invitados, yo veré que estén bien atendidos."- "George... gracias..."- "No hay de qué... Imagino que pasó la noche cuidándola, hasta que pasó el peligro..."- _Candy sólo recordó el calor que sintió en todo su cuerpo y cómo regresó a la vida por el amor infinito de Albert... Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, un poco apenada...- "_No se preocupe... estoy seguro que William, la cuidó porque la quiere mucho..."- "Si... George... ahora sé que Albert me quiere mucho y yo a él... Gracias a él estoy de vuelta..."- _Le confesó con una sonrisa y de nuevo con algo de pena... George al percibir que se intimidaba, se llenó de alegría... No sabía exactamente que había pasado... pero lo que sí sabía era que Albert había hecho entrar en razón a Candy... Sintió alivio al saber que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad. –_"Ahora... por favor coma y no salga, después de cómo la vi ayer, es necesario que recupere sus fuerzas... Yo regreso más tarde..."- "Gracias... George... es bueno tenerte con nosotros... "- _Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro... George se retiró y un alivio corrió por su cuerpo. Las cosas estaban bien entre ellos... Candy había desayunado y se quedó en cama a pesar de que quería salir corriendo al campo...

Cuando Albert despertó eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Se perturbó un poco al ver la hora... pero al volterar supo y recordó lo que había pasado. Se incorporó y fue a visitar a su rubia, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios...

_-"Hola Princesa..."- _Candy terminó por abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de él... Se sentía en las nubes... Estiró sus brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de Albert... Se besaron y abrazaron larga y profundamente...-

...

Dos semanas habían pasado tras ese acontecimiento, Jimmy estaba a una semana de zarpar a Londres... Annie había escrito a Candy por la gran preocupación que las demandas del Sr. Mc Phaerson habían causado, confesó no habérle dicho a nadie, sin embargo Archie y la Tía estaban por demás preocupados. La Tía no había perdido ni un segundo, en cuánto recibió la carta había escrito a George y a Candy y también a Albert, esperando una respuesta pronta.

Durante esas dos semanas Albert y Candy no volvieron a estar juntos. Rick y George contínuamente iban y venían de Chicago, hasta que por fin la última semana se habían quedado de planta en el cómodo y lujoso campamento.

Albert no dejó de trabajar ni un minuto. Los tres revisaron papeles y contratos. Eran cajas y cajas de documentos por revisar. Candy por su parte estuvo ayudándolos hasta que como ellos se le cerraban los ojos encima de tantos contratos y papeles que tenían que revisar y cotejar con cautela. Rick contínuamente molestaba a Albert, para relajar el ambiente, diciéndole que con gusto entregaría su mano a la Srita. Mc Phearson. Lo molestaba diciéndole que igual y era mejor cortársela, o mejor fotografiarla... Hasta que un buen día le hizo una mano de papel y la metió en un sobre, sólo faltaba que él la firmara. Albert moría de risa al igual que todos los demás. La única preocupada de sobremanera era Candy, aunque supo guardar muy bien sus emociones. Se decía siempre _el juego no se pierde hasta que se juega_. Candy no dejó de sentir en esas dos semanas un vacío en el estómago. El corazón cuando menos lo esperaba se le acelereba al máximo. Pasó varias noches de insomnio que disimuló muy bien para no preocupar más a Albert.

Se habían dado cita, sin tener remedio Candice y la Tía Elroy. Cuando se tomó esa decisión a Candy se le enfriaron las piernas, pero así tenía que ser... ella estaba "al frente", ahora que William no estaba. Sin más ni más, el día que viera a la Tía, sería el mismo que enfrentaría al Sr. Mc Phaerson y a su hija Jolie. Ese nombre, empezaba a provocarle naúseas.

Debía demostrar por sobre todas las cosas, porqué Albert la había dejado a ella como su apoderada y debía hacerles sentir que ella tendría la última palabra. ¿Pero cómo? Si ella no tenía la preparación, ni el carácter de Albert. La boca se le secaba cada vez que quería practicar lo que tenía que decir enfrente de la Tía y de los McPhaerson. A ese paso, Albert iba a terminar casado.

Por fin el tan anunciado día había llegado, era la noche antes del fatídico encuentro y Candy daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de su tienda. Había escogido una y otra vez lo que debía usar. Sara trató incontables veces de tranquilizarla pero todo parecía empeorar las cosas, cada vez pronunciaba menos palabras y cada vez más incongruencias. Llegó a tal punto que empezó a llorar de la desesperación... Por su ineptitud entregaría la mano de Albert sin remedio. Por suerte George pasaba por enfrente de su tienda y se tomó la libertad de entrar.

-_"Srita..."-_

En un sobresalto Candy volteó a la entrada de su tienda y vió a George en la entrada- _"George... Eres tú... No puedo ver a Albert así... sólo lo preocuparé más."_- Mientras daba vueltas y se enredaba sus dedos. Angustia era todo lo que se podía ver en su rostro...- "_Cálmese Srita... o le vendrá un ataque... Siéntese... un minuto y escúcheme..."- _A regañadientes Candy se sentó y con muy poca calma pudo escuchar lo que George le decía...- "_Srita... Tiene que calmarse... Usted es una Andrew no lo olvide y debe demostrárselos, pero sólo lo hará si logra su objetivo y el objetivo es que William no se case con la Srita. Mc Phaerson, antes que otra cosa..."- _Candy lo vio fijamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas...- "_George ¿qué voy a hacer? Si... si... si... cometo un error... un pequeño error... pierdo a Albert... _– Unos sollozos quedos salían de su pecho... pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchados por aquella persona que más amaba en el mundo. – "_Vamos... no piense así... Yo estaré a su lado, como lo he estado con William y la Sra. Elroy no permitirá un enlace matrimonial forzado, puesto, que los Mc Phaerson no tienen el linaje de los Andrew... Vamos sea positiva, Rick estará a su lado también y verá que todo saldrá bien..."-_

_-"Pero...pero los contratos... Las demandas del padre son muy serias George..." – _Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin dejar de brotar...- "_Tranquilícese... Usted deberá de confiar en lo que William confía, y eso, es usted... El no podría confiar más en alguien... a excepción de mí... y ahora estaremos juntos, para sacar a William de ésta situación tan incómoda. Vamos usted ya lo ha hecho antes, usted lo regresó de la muerte... Sé que tiene la fortaleza para hacerlo. Si antes pudo con su amnesia, estoy seguro de que podrá manejar ésta situación. Nada deseo más que verlos felices juntos. Deberá ser fuerte por los dos, él necesita que le dé seguridad. Mañana partiremos muy temprano y él necesita estar tranquilo de saber que no quedará prometido en matrimonio con otra...- _Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de George...- _Vamos... respire profundo... y vaya a desearle las buenas noches a William, que está más nervioso que usted... Dele la fuerza que necesita"- _George la abrazó y frotó su espalda... Candy secó sus lágrimas y tomo varias respiraciones. Después de un rato ya se encontraba bien y se encaminó a desearle las buenas noches a Albert...-

George la acompañó hasta la tienda de los hombres y le dio una palmada en la espalda para darle fuerza. Candy tomó un respiro más y pidió permiso para entrar. En el interior se encontraban Rick y Albert revisando, por último unos documentos en la pequeña mesa que tenían por desayunador. Albert traía sus gafas puestas y se veía cansado... pero al verla, se incorporó de inmediato y se dirigió afuera con ella.

-_"Albert... vengo a darte las buenas noches... Mañana será un día largo..."- _Albert la vio con ternura y tomó su mano. Se encaminaron un poco más lejos del campamento para poder hablar. –

-"_Princesa... te he extrañado... No puedo esperar por tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo..."- _Le dijo abrazándola y besándola en la frente...-

-"_Albert... yo tampoco..."- _Le contestó un poco apenada pero viéndolo fijamente a los ojos... Cuando se miró en el azul profundo de Albert... a Candy se le disiparon todos los miedos... No perdería al hombre que amaba de nuevo... Lucharía hasta el final... Albert valía cualquier sacrificio, cualquier cosa, cómo antes lo había demostrado. Candy se paró de puntitas y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo besó hasta tomar todo el aire que los rodeaba... Albert se separó un poco y hablándole en secreto tomó su barbilla- "_No me uniré a otra mujer que no seas tú... Óyelo bien... y no lo olvides mañana... Te amo Candy...- _A Candy le latía fuerte el corazón de saber que la amaba... la fuerza regresó a su ser... – "_Yo también te amo... William Albert Andrew..."- _Se besaron apasionadamente y se aferraron el uno al otro... Se besaron sin parar ni un instante… No les importó que alguien estuviera mirando... Por suerte no fue así... Ése momento fue de ambos... Se besaron y besaron hasta que se separaron sólo un poco para verse reflejados mutuamente en los ojos del otro... Tenían unidas sus frentes y entrelazadas las manos. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos. Albert acarició una de las mejillas de Candy con la mayor ternura..- _"Candy... confío en ti... no tengas miedo..."- "Albert... ya no tengo miedo... Estaremos juntos... Lo prometo..."- _Candy y él hablaban muy cerca de sus labios en susurros... Se besaron por última vez, entregándose todo su amor en ese beso... Se separaron puesto que hubieran terminado entregándose al amor desenfrenadamente... Tuvieron que contener sus impulsos, Albert rozó la naríz de Candy son la suya y luego sus labios. Se miraron y abrazaron fuertemente. Al separarse Albert la encaminó hacia su tienda. –_"Que descanses Princesa..."- "Tú también mi amor..."- _Candy le sonrió ampliamente a Albert, mientras él sentía un millón de mariposas volar en su interior... Ella se aproximó hasta su mejilla y depositó un tierno beso ahí... Después desapareció tras la entrada de su tienda, dejando a Albert suspirando... Nadie se la quitaría, ahora menos que nunca... "_Srita. Jolie McPhaerson, desgraciadamente conocerá mi ira... Nadie se mete con la mujer que amo...ó me dejo de llamar William Albert Andrew..."-_

_..._

La mañana los sorprendió muy temprano, todavía no se oía el trinar de los pájaros y sin embargo Candy ya estaba lista. Albert, Rick y George, estaban completamente despiertos y terminaban de arreglar ciertos detalles. Albert sin demostrarlo sentía un vacío en el estómago y estaba nervioso por lo que podría resultar de esa reunión. Sólo podía pensar en lo que hubiera podido hacer para no estar en ésa situación, y aún así no veía salvación puesto que no hubiera dejado morir al potrillo de Melissa. No pasaron ni 10 minutos, de estar hablando y revisando los últimos papeles cuando Candy se adentró a la tienda en la que se encontraban los caballeros.

Se veía preciosa, llevaba una falda verde bordada de algodón con seda y una blusa de manga corta de seda con botones para repuntar las mangas y encaje alrededor del cuello y el frente de la blusa. La falda le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y llevaba zapatillas verde botella al igual que la falda. Una cinta del mismo color y textura amarraba su cabaello y caía de lado enmarcando sus facciones, dejando a sus rizos caer libres por su espalda. Sara había colocado maquilleje ligero y brillo en sus labios. Acompañó su atuendo con guantes y una capa del mismo color. Un sombrero blanco la iba a proteger del sol mientras llegaban a su destino. La falda era de talle alto, con una banda que enmarcaba perfectamente su figura, esbelta, se delineando perfectamente sus curvas, ya que la falda era ajustada al igual que la blusa, pero sin ser incómoda.

A los ojos de Albert ella parecía una princesa. Sus grandes ojos verdes resaltaban a profundidad y sus labios carmesí eran una tentación, seguidos de tan hermosas esmeraldas. Una fina cadena de oro llevaba la insignia que Albert le había dado de Pauna en el centro de su pecho. Albert le dio los buenos días y sus compañeros decidieron dejarlos un minuto para que pudieran hablar. Albert se aproximó y depositó un suave beso en la frente de Candy. Después urgó en sus bolsillos y rodeó el cuello de Candy para desabrochar la delgada cadena de oro...

-"_Candy... te doy, mi anillo, que me representa como patriarca de ésta familia..."-_

_-"Pero... pero... Albert... no es posible... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"-_

_-"Espera... sólo estará contigo durante mi ausencia y significa que todo lo que tu decidas será como si yo lo dijera personalmente. Ahora oficialmente me representas y me sustituyes en mi ausencia. Úsala sólo si la necesitas, mi amor, se que en tus manos estará seguro. Ésta insignia ha pertenecido a mi familia por más de 5 generaciones..."-_

_-"Albert... Yo... no... no puedo aceptarlo... Albert... es tuyo..."-_

_-"Lo sé... pero un Patriarca sólo deja su insignia sino planea regresar de un viaje largo... ó si lo deja en promesa... de qué regresará..."-_

_-"Albert... yo... esto es un gran honor... "-_

_-"Pórtala con orgullo, puesto que tú eres una Andrew, no lo olvides..."-_

_-"Albert...¿cómo podría...? Tú haz sido lo mejor que me ha pasado..."- _Candy lo miró a los ojos y sólo el azul de Albert podía tener ese efecto en ella. Una paz y una plenitud la inhundaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón... Ella estaba casi pegada a él para qué él pudiera terminar de abrochar la cadena. Él estaba profundamente conmovido y sintió una necesidad enorme de besarla... Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y después la abrazó... la rodeó completamente y la pegó a su cuerpo y a su pecho... Candy estaba llena de su aroma y profundamente conmovida...-

-"_Mi amor... yo... veré que ésta insignia regrese a ti... Te amo Albert... Te amo... "-_

_-"Y yo a ti..."- _Se hablaron en voz baja abrazándose completamente... El corazón de Candy parecía estallarle... Se separaron un momento y él la tomó por los hombros... la vió a los ojos fijamente... iluminando su interior con ese azul que la embelesaba...

-"_Candy... te estaré esperando..."- _Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y contemplar a Albert... Por unos momentos el mundo se detuvo y sólo fueron él y ella. Se vieron interrumpidos por George quién entró sin previo aviso con premura...-

-"_Srita. Debemos irnos... William... tendrás noticias por la tarde, mandaré a John para que te avise... ¿Está bien?"- _

_-"Si... aquí estaré..."-_

Candy salió y se preparó para subir al auto de Albert, que estaba descapotado. Candy entró a su tienda y colocó la cadena dentro de su pecho, tomó una pequeña maleta que había preparado con Sara para su corta estancia en su nueva casa y recogió una carta que Albert le había escrito la noche anterior, la cuál había prometido no abriría hasta estar en camino. Se miró una vez más al espejo y retocó unos últimos detalles. Estaba amaneciendo y hacía algo de freso, así que cerró su capa y se dirigió afuera. Rick iría al frente con George y ella iría detrás. Amarró su sombrero y Rick la subió al auto. Mientras tanto George entró rápidamente con Albert y hablaron de algo sumamente importante. Las miradas de los dos y sus caras reflejaban la seriedad del asunto. Candy tomó un último respiro y alcanzó a oir dentro de la tienda que George decía...

"_William, sé que esto no es de caballeros, pero si me permites quiero proponerte algo, que no es algo para un hombre de tu posición..."-_

_-"Dí George, lo que sea que me ayude a salir de esto..."- _Albert lo vió con angustia en los ojos.-

- "_Pide... "-_

_-"¿Qué...? Es deshonroso...¿Estás seguro...?"-_

_-"Sí... definitivamente..."-_

_-"Y bien qué propones..."-_

_-"Propongo ¼"- _

_-"¿Un cuárto?"_

_-"Sí..."- _

_-"¿Será suficiente...?"- _

_-"Si... No pueden aceptar, ó prácticamente..."-_

_-"Entiendo..."-_

_-"Ni hablar, hazlo..."-_

_-"Ahora debo irme o la Srita. se preocupará... y William... por favor espera a que John venga a traerte noticias..."-_

_-"Estaré aquí..."-_

Candy ya se encontraba en el auto y rápidamente llegó George con Rick. Dieron marcha y se encaminaron hacia la pequeña mansión de Candy que Albert le había regalado. Iba despuntando el sol bañando con sus rayos aquella hermosa propiedad. Candy no dejaba de sentir un gran vacío en el estómago. Sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y que todo el peso de la Familia Andrew de pronto caía sobre sus hombros... era algo difícil de manejar al principio. Trató de no pensar en eso, y decidió respirar, poco a poco inhaló y exhaló despacio para no llamar la atención y luego dijo una plegaria, estaba tan nerviosa... no podía creer cuánto... Una cosa más giraba por su cabeza y era eso que había escuchado... ¿pide un cuarto? No entendía un cuarto de qué... de millón... seguro lo pagarían... No entendía nada... sin tan sólo Albert pudiera estar con ella...

De pronto recordó la carta que llevaba en su pequeño bolso y la sacó con mucho cuidado... El camino parecía largo y tedioso... sin embargo se acortaba a cada minuto... las mariposas incrementaban a medida que se aproximaban... Respiró profundamente y comenzó a leer esa perfecta caligrafía...

_Princesa,_

_Sé que probablemente te encuentras muy nerviosa... pero no pierdas la calma, yo te estaré acompañando... Iré tras ustedes aunque George no lo permita... No puedo esperar hasta la tarde para tener noticias... Te pido que abras sólo la ventana del despacho y yo estaré atento, sé que no podré intervenir pero por lo menos estaré cerca... y aunque no me puedan ver, tú sabrás que estoy a tu lado... _

_Candy... eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida... No permitas que nos separen... _

_Sólo tienes que respirar hondo y ser tú misma, verás que todo se arreglará. Perdóname por tenerte en ésta situación, y cada vez que lo pienso no hay nada que hubiera podido hacer para evitar éste trago amargo. En fin... eso ya quedó en el pasado y ahora lo que importa es que peleés por nosotros. Confío en ti, más que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Sé que no permitirás que el Sr. McPhearson haga su voluntad. _

_Por la Tía Elroy, no te preocupes, le envié una carta con George diciéndole que era prioridad tratarte con todo el cariño y respeto que te mereces, ya que te dejé en mi lugar. Puede ser abrumador al principio, aunque en realidad estoy escondido del mundo amándote profundamente cada día más... No hay nada más hermoso en el mundo que verte sonreír y tenerte entre mis brazos... Cómo te dije antes, te estaré esperando..._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_W.A.A._

_P.D.: Te amo..._

Candy se sonrojó un poco, pero su interior se llenaba de suspiros y sentía que iba flotando hacia las nubes... Sólo podía decir en su mente... Totalmente enternecida y enamorada... "_Albert..."_ Mientras ese temor se disipaba de su ser. Su corazón latía fuertemente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba el bello amanecer. De pronto se dio cuenta que todos estaban callados... La tensión se sentía en el aire y de la nada Candy, empezó a pregntarles sobre lo que pensaban de las tierras... Dé esto o aquello, mientras se relajaban y lograban distraerse en otras cosas. Para cuando arribaron, hablaban como si no tuvieran una cita con el destino dentro de poco...

Candy, George y Rick, definitivamente habían llegado muy temprano. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y poco después los llamaron para que desayunaran. Ninguno pudo comer mucho, pero hicieron el esfuerzo. Una vez que terminaron, fueron a dar una pequeña caminata los tres para terminar de ponerse de acuerdo. Al poco rato escucharon un auto aproximarse.

Los tres se dirigieron al porche y desde ahí esperaron a que el auto diera la vuelta a la pequeña rotonda de la entrada y se estacionara. Un jóven salió de espaldas y se colocó un sombrero. Portaba un traje beige, con camisa blanca y una corbata de seda azul. Candy pensó que era Archie, pero Archie tenía el cabello más largo... Definitivamente era alguien muy apuesto...

Despacio ese hombre se dio la vuelta, mientras caballerosamente ayudaba a alguien a salir de ese lujoso auto. Candy respiraba casi sin tomar aire, pero aparentaba una gran tranquilidad...

La orgullosa y erguida Sra. Elroy, salía del auto... ¿Pero quién era ese hombre? Con cuidado el la tomó del brazo y su cabeza estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, el sombrero tapaba su rostro, puesto que acomodaba los vestidos de la Sra. Elroy... El chofer pronto se encontraba del lado contrario al que manejaba y cerró la puerta. El hombre le decía algo a la Tía Elroy, el hizo que ella dibujara una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios. Cualquiera que pudiera hacer eso, era de admirarse. Pronto estuvieron a su alcance y la Sra. Elroy fue gentilmete puesta delante para subir las escaleras. El hombre apuesto venía detrás y fue cubierto por la silueta de la Sra. Elroy.

-"_Buenos días Candice... Veo que por fin despiertas temprano..."- _Se oyó esa profunda y soberbia voz, mientras el caballero se colocaba a su lado...-

-"_Buenos días Tía... Es muy grato volver a verla..."- _Candy hizo una pequeña reverencia y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-_"Buenos días hermana..."- _Dijo aquel apuesto caballero y se dirigió... directo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa y la abrazó...-

-"_¡Jimmy!- _Reía mientras regresaba el abrazo a su irreconocible hermano. Pronto todos saludaron a la Sra. Elroy mientras abrazaban y felicitaban a Jimmy. El Sr. Cartwirght se presentó y cortésmente llevó a los invitados dentro de la mansión de Candy... La Sra. Elroy no perdía detalle y veía todo de cabo a rabo... Candy se sintió bajo un exámen minucioso... Por suerte el Sr. Cartwright siempre tenía ese lugar hermoso y cálido.

Acompañaron a los invitados a la terraza lateral para que se refresacaran. Pronto la Tía quiso hablar con George, el jóven abogado, su nieto y su nieta en privado en el despacho. Cuando estuvieron ahí, relataron todo lo que había sucedido en realidad, y después la Tía pidió a Candy y a Jimmy que salieran ya que tenían que hablar de cifras y contratos y no sabía si era propio que Jimmy supiera todas esas cosas aún, aunque Candy debía ya que George había entregado la carta a la Sra. Elroy.

-"_Y bien...¿ Dónde está mi sobrino?"-_

_-"Cerca de la India Sra., es por eso que aunque adelantara su regreso no hubiera llegado a tiempo. "- _Le dijo George siguiendo las órdenes de aquel quien era su mayor jefe y al que más respeto y cariño le tenía de todos.-

-"_ Y... qué sugiere mi sobrino... ¿Se ha comunicado contigo?"-_

_-"Si..."_

Por cerca de una hora más hablaron dentro del despacho y después salieron ya que la hora de la temida cita estaba próxima. Mientras tanto Cany miraba y miraba de reojo a Jimmy... Estaba callada, la sorpresa la tenía sin palabras... Eso era muy difícil... ¿Candy sin palabras? Jimmy comenzó a reir cuando se percató de que su hermana no admiraba el paisaje sino a él...

-"_Jajaja... ¿qué tanto miras... Candy...?"-_

_-"Jimmy estás muy cambiado... Quién lo diría... La Tía Elroy te ha convertido en un caballero... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti..."-_

_-"Y yo de ti hermanita... Te he extrañado... y por cierto te mandan saludar Archie, y Annie..."-_ Pronto ellos dos se encontraban hablando y después caminaron un poco para disipar la tensión... Jimmy con mucha cautela le preguntó por Albert y a Candy se le dibujó una gran sonrisa. Jimmy entendió que tan bien iban las cosas entre los dos... Hablaron y hablaron hasta el punto que Candy casi olvidó la cita con los Mc Phearson. Hasta que oyeron a la lejanía que un auto igual de lujoso que el de ellos se aproximaba. A Candy se le fue el color de las mejillas y la boca se le secó... Jimmy se percató y tomó su mano mientras le aconsejó que se diera un retoque...

Candy al abrir su pequeño bolso encontró la carta... Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se retocó. Sus ojos brillaban y eso la hacía verse más segura. Una calidéz se esparció en su cuerpo mientras se puso de pié para ir a buscar a la Tía Elroy.

Pronto todos se encontraban en el porche menos el Sr. Cartwirght. El había salido a ver algunos asuntos del rancho, pero regresaría pronto.

_..._

Estando en el porche una mujer muy atractiva bajó de él seguida de un hombre que se veía mayor que ella pero no por eso menos guapo. Se acercaron, ella tomando el brazo de aquel imponente hombre que iba elegantísimo, con un traje blanco de lino, impecable, corbata de seda y sombrero como se acostumbraba en aquella época. La mujer que descendió del auto llevaba un vestido que dejaba ver sus hombros, tenía el cabello corto con un espectacular corte muy a la moda. El vestido era olgado pero llevaba una cinta el la cadera. Portaba guantes y un sombrero. Sus zapatos eran altos y tenían una cinta por la mitad que atoraba con otra que sujetaba el tobillo. Ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Su seguridad era inquietante al igual que la del padre. Pronto estuvieron a su alcance y se saludaron.

En realidad los dos visitantes habían quedado apabullados por los hermosos alrededores y por las extensiones de terreno, pero siendo orgullosos, nada los intimidaba. Siguieron dando pasos hasta encontrarse con una rubia de cabellera rizada que se encontraba en el porche.

La Tía Elroy estaba junto a Candy y junto a ella Jimmy. Seguido de ella se encontraba George con Rick siendo el siguiente en línea.

-"_Jolie Mc Phearson..."_- pensó Candy... En realidad no recordaba que fuera tan bien parecida y que tuviera esas bellas facciones. Candy sintio un retortijón en el estómago, sólo de pensar que Albert había estado cerca de ella. En verdad era bonita, tal vez por eso Albert no pudo resistirse. Después recordó cómo ella, si Candy su protegida, había ahuyentado a Albert y... sólo se quedó ahí... Todo, estaba segura,... era su culpa... Ella no había acompañado a Albert por que simplemente había puesto miles de barreras invisibles entre ellos, que afortunadamente él supo derribar.

-"_Buenos Días... Srita Andrew..."- _Le saludó aquel hombre imponente y después su hija...- _"Candice W. Andrew..."- _Pensó Jolie... No recordaba que esa chica menuda que había visto en la fiesta estuviera tan reluciente y hermosa como en esa mañana... De hecho se acordaba de ella, sí bonita, pero con la cara desencajada... Incluso la vió algo pálida y con los ojos llorosos... y ahora se veía que era especialmente feliz y plena... Seguramente porque por fin había conseguido continuar su relación amorosa con el Duque de Grandchester... ella había visto todo lo que sucedía en los jardines. Vío como ella besaba a aquel actor, y era un beso nada recatado, incluso se podría decir que iba en contra de la moral de esa época. Jolie sólo pensó en lo que algunas mujeres pueden hacer, con tal de conseguir su objetivo... La imagen de Susana no desaparecía de su frente. Esa pobre mujer, pensando que su marido la quería y él, mirando los prados vecinos y disfrutando de su compañía... – "N_o mereces el amor de un hombre como Albert... Hoy, yo me convertiré en su prometida... Para cuando te des cuenta de lo que perdiste, será demasiado tarde... Algunas mujeres pueden ser muy tontas... Desperdiciar a un hombre como Albert por un actorcillo que está casado... Ser amante de un Duque... Sí que algunas mujeres pueden ser estúpidas..."- _Se dijo para sus adentros mientras cordialemte saludaba a cada miembro de la familia...

Una carreta con paja detrás se acercaba a la mansión despacio, rodeando por las caballerizas. Una bonita mujer guiába a dos caballos hermosos... de hecho eran purasangre, pero los invitados estaban distraídos saludando y entrando a esa mansión. La carreta dio vuelta lentamente y se adentró en los establos. La muchacha bajó y cerró la puerta del establo que se encontraba a un costado de la mansión. Con cuidado de no ser vista la jóven buscó entre las pajas hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-"_Gracias Sara... jaja... Lo que puede hacer la impaciencia..."-_

_-"Señor,,, perdóneme que me meta... ¿Pero está usted seguro de que es buena idea andar tan cerca de esas personas...?- _Le dijo Sara con un preocupación en los ojos y pasando saliva con dificultad.

-"_Sara no te preoupes por nada... Ahora debes entrar y hacerle saber a Candy que ya llegaste. Entra y ayúdale en lo que te pida. Cuando todo esté despejado saldré para poder escuchar... Tú serás mis ojos... Cuidarás que nadie me vea y deberás avisarme o alejar a cualquiera que se quiera acercar..."-_

_-"Si señor..."- _Sara lo vió con la misma cara de preocupación y salió con cuidado del lugar. Después se adentró a la casa y las visitas se encontraban en el recibidor, mientras los llevaban a la terraza para que se refresacaran. En cuánto Candy vió a Sara... supo que Albert ya había llegado... El corazón le latió fuertemente... se estrellaba contra su pecho, sólo de pensar que fueran descubiertos... Trató de tranquilizarse, sino sabía que delataría a Albert y nadie debía saber que se encontraba justo en ese lugar. Al poco tiempo la Tía les pidió que pasaran al despacho ya que tenían que hablar.

Mientras estuvieron fuera, Candy no pudo estar con ellos ya que salió de la terraza para hablar con Sara y después le dio varias indicaciones. Los Mc. Phearson contemplaron la belleza del lugar, lo hermoso de los árboles frutales y lo impecable que estaba la mansión. Jolie recordó con coraje como Albert había regalado a Candy esa propiedad el día de su cumpleaños... Albert debía de quererla mucho... Semejante regalo debía de significar algo... Estaba perdiendo la fuerza, pero sólo de recordar los hermosos ojos azules de Albert, su profunda voz, su benevolencia con aquel potrillo, se recuperó del titubeo. Al mismo tiempo y casi sin quererlo la Tía se decía lo mismo en el interior... "¿_En qué estaría pensando mi sobrino? Candice es muy afortunada al contar con su protección. Éste regalo fue demasiado, son contar con las tierras de Lakewood... Albert... creo que estás enamorado hijo... ya no se puede negar por más tiempo... tal vez por eso se fue... Muchacha tonta... _

El silencio entre los presentes era angustiante. Pronto se encontraban todos sentados en el despacho. Los Andrew detrás de un gran escritorio y los Mc. Phearson en el lado contrario. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, hasta se podía escuchar el caer de un alfiler. Sin mucho esfuerzo el Sr. Mc Phearson tomó la palabra.

"_Hmm... Pues bien... Nos encontramos aquí mi hija Jolie y yo, por razones que ya han sido informadas previamente."-_

La Sra. Elroy tomó el control de la situación de inmediato. "_Hmmm... Si, estamos enterados de los hechos que su hija relata en la carta que me hizo llegar."- _

"_Entonces, sabe que mi hija ha quedado deshonrada por tremendo acto por parte del Sr. William. Lo que me extraña es que sabiendo su comportamiento no haya asistido a ésta reunión. Un hombre no debe dejar éstos asuntos en manos de..."-_

"_Le recuerdo que todavía no ha escuchado lo que nosotros tenemos que decir al respecto y si mi sobrino no se encuentra en éste momento es porque, cómo se les informó previamente, se encuentra en el extranjero. Sir. William – _La tía pronunció con énfasis esas palabras- _se encuentra en la India. – _El enojo comenzaba a subir por sus venas, al igual que por las de Candy...- _Le aseguro que Sir William, estaría presente de no ser por su lejanía.- _En ese momento intervino George... –_Sr. Mc. Phearson, debe saber que Sir William quería llegar a ésta cita, pero debido a la urgencia de éste asunto, aunque hubiera adelantado su regreso, nunca hubiera llegado a tiempo, es por eso que su pupila, la Srita. Andrew y la Sra. Elroy están a cargo...-_

A Jolie, le temblaban las piernas, pensó que pronto vería a Albert. Sus planes se frustraban al oír que él no regresaría pronto, un vacío se le hizo en el estómago. Debía encontrar la forma de obligarlos. Aunque sin él cerca sería difícil que pudieran desmentirla. Ella aparentaba frialdad en sus facciones y en su rostro. Su cara era triunfante ante la situación.

"_Pues...- _dijo el Sr. Mc. Phearson- _Sir William, me parece un cobarde. ¿Qué acaso no recuerda que pasó la noche con mi hija? Dios sabe que ella debió cuidar su virtud, pero a los ojos de otros hombres ella ha quedado deshonrada... Exijo que él cumpla con su deber y se case con ella."-_

"_NO LE PERMITO QUE SE EXPRESE DE SIR. WILLIAM, EN ESA FORMA"-_ dijo la Tía Elroy en un tono demandante- "_Mi sobrino no es ningún cobarde, se lo aseguro, y muchos menos deshonraría a su hija. Si eso que usted afirma hubiera pasado, ésta reunión no se habría efectuado, ¡puesto que hubiera pedido la mano de su hija de inmediato!"-_

"_Pues yo no lo creo así, un hombre no debe de mandar a mujeres a arreglar sus asuntos..."- _Dijo el Sr. Mc. Perrazo despreciándolas. En ese momento intervinieron George seguido de Rick.-

"_Creo Sr. que usted no está viendo que yo me encuentro aquí. Usted ya me conoce, soy el Sr. George Johnson, y soy la mano derecha de Sir William y si alguna duda le cabe la persona que se encuentra a mi izquierda es el abogado de Sir William y de la Srita. Andrew. Él es hijo del Juez Mc. Gregor de la Suprema Corte de Justicia en el estado de Florida, Richard Mc. Gregor y a la derecha de la Srita. Andrew se encuentra su hermano menor, el Sr. James W. Andrew. Le ruego deje de menospreciar a las mujeres de ésta familia y a todos los que nos encontramos presentes. No vacilaré la siguiente vez que se lo tenga que recordar."- _Le dijo George en un tono grave y serio, no perdiendo la calma. Lo miró fijamente, para recordarle que si era necesario le haría respetar a las mujeres a su cargo a golpes. Claro que George era sumamente calmado, y tan sólo con decirlo era suficiente para parar a cualquiera.-

Mientras tanto Albert escuchaba escondido desde fuera...- "_Increíble... Srita. Jolie, y pensar que me caía bien. Vamos Candy, esto es una lucha a muerte... no te intimides..."- _Su corazón latía fuertemente... pensaba que incluso los invitados podrían escucharlo... Se concentró para terminar de escuchar...-

Jolie Mc. Phearson tomó la palabra. "_Creo que lo que mi padre ha querido decir, es que un caballero debe de responder a sus obligaciones como es debido. Él no debió dejar éste asunto en manos de su pupila. Sin ofenderla Srita. Andrew, pero es usted muy jóven y tal vez no entienda las repercusiones de éste asunto..."- _Le dijo con una seguridad que hacían el interior de Candy resonar. Sus palabras eran como un cuchillo entrando por su corazón... Sin embargo ella se mantuvo serena, no sabía de dónde sacaba ésa fuerza...-

Candy por fin tomó la palabra...- _"Srita. Mc. Phearson, _- en un tono suave pero seguro habló- _entiendo perfectamente las repercusiones de éste asunto. Usted Srita. no debe preocuparse. Estoy segura que lograremos entendernos..."- _El coraje se apoderaba de su ser, pero no debía perder la cabeza, bajo ninguna circunstancia...- "_Srita. Mc. Phearson, le aconsejo que no difame al jefe de ésta familia... Él es un hombre honorable y estamos aquí precisamente porque los Andrew, nunca dejaríamos de lado un asunto cómo éste..."- _Jolie sintió como si una bofetada le fuera puesta en la cara... Ella sabía que en realidad por el hombre que peleaba era honorable...-

Los animos se calentaban a cada palabra que decían. Todo parecía que nunca llegarían a un acuerdo. El Sr. Mc. Phearson, tomó la palabra de nuevo. Ahora estaba bastante enojado.

-"_Ustedes deberán sederme, además de la mano del Sr. William, todo el porcentaje que les corresponde por las filiales que compartimos en el estado de Nueva York... Eso será su compensación a la familia por haber deshonrado a mi hija."-_

En ese momento Rick tomó la palabra-"_Hm... Sr. Mc Phearson, con el debido respeto, nosotros no tenemos por qué cederle ese porcentaje. Nosotros usamos sus filiales para la distribución de nuestros fondos y manejo de las cuentas bancarias de nuetros clientes a través de ustedes. Si usted decide proceder, nos veremos en la necesidad de buscar otro proveedor."-_

_-"¿Pero qué está diciendo?. Ustedes deben de cederme esas acciones, además del porcentaje que reciben de los intereses. Eso es lo mínimo que se puede esperar de un caballero..."-_

_-"Creo Sr. Mc. Phearson que usted no ha entendido el porqué no podemos aceptar sus demandas."- _Le repitió Rick calmadamente...- _Le reitero que los contratos estipulan una duración de 30 años de permanencia, por lo que no se le pueden ceder esas acciones."- _

-"_Claro que pueden cederlas, pasados ó no los 30 años, y si no pudieran sederlas por lo menos pueden seder el dinero generado de las mismas, por la deshonra cometida."-_

_-"Sr. Mc. Phearson revisando minuciosamente los contratos, estipulan que nuestras acciones sólo se pueden seder a un miembro de la familia Andrew, al igual que la utilidad que se obtenga de la misma."- _Le explicó Rick, de nuevo calmadamente.-

_-"Pues mi hija al casarse con el Sr. William, pasará a formar parte de su familia y se las podrán seder."- _Aclaró con voz alta aquel imponente hombre que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. –

_-"Sólo un miembro de la familia en línea directa a Sir William, puede ser el heredero. En éste caso es la Srita. Candice W. Andrew ó el hijo de Sir William, el cuál todavía no existe, y por esa razón pasan directamente al dominio de la Srita. Andrew. Se da por entendido que la misma regla aplica a la Srita. Andrew, siendo que ella no podrá seder sus acciones o beneficios de las mismas a ningún otro que no se encuentre en línea directa con ella."- _Le explicó Rick con la mayor frialdad y dejando fuera cualquier sentimiento hacia Candy o Albert. La ley era simple y clara en ese sentido.-

_-"¿Qué...? Eso no tiene sentido... y ¿qué si ella se casa... ehh? Entonces todo pasa a ser del esposo ¿NO ES ASÍ? Ella lo pierde todo porque deja de ser una Andrew."- _Les reclamó con sarcasmo aquel hombre, el cuál se puso de pie y tenía los puños sobre la mesa...-

-_"Sir William, ha dejado claro que ningún bien de la Srita. Andrew pasará a manos de su esposo, únicamente podrá pasar a sus hijos."- _Le explicó George expresando su enojo con dureza pero cuál daga se enterraba en su pecho y por poco y lo sienta...-

- _"¿Acaso me está diciendo, que ella es la heredera de Sir William?"-_

-_"Así es... "-_

_-"Jajaja... _–rió con sarcasmo- _pero sino es más que una recogida... Sé perfectamente quién es usted, Srita. Andrew. Usted que no ha sabido más que deshonrar el apellido de su familia con el Duque de Granchester..."- _Le dijo de frete abalanzado su peso en contra de sus puños recargados en el escritorio...-

-"_Pero ¿cómo se atreve...? Es usted un imprudente, difamador... ¡Pídale una disculpa a la Srita...!"- _Le dijo George en tono amenazador... Jimmy en ése momento se levantó de su silla y se cruzó de brazos con la mirada fija en aquel hombre. Si George no podía hacer nada él sí... respiraba agitadamente y apretó los dientes mientras ese hombre bajó el tono de voz con el que se dirigía a las mujeres Andrew.

Albert sentía como todo se salía de control. El mundo se paró al oir el nombre de Terrance Grandchester... _-¿De qué acusaban a Candy...? ¿ De qué?"-_

Candy se llevó la mano tocando suavemente sus labios y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa... "_El beso... de Terry y mío... Nos vieron..."- _Su cara lo decía todo había sido descubierta... Su imprudencia, la iba a separar de Albert para siempre...-

-"_Silencio... Sr. Mc. Phearson...- _ordenó la Tía mientras severamente miraba a Candy y le pedía una explicación...- _Candice, ¿qué tienes que decir a todo esto...?"-_

_-"Yo... yo... Es... un malentendido... se los aseguro..."_- En su mente sólo resonaba una cosa... "_Albert está oyendo... Dios mío... ayúdame... ¿porqué no le dije...? ¿Porqué?"- _La desesperación consumía sus pensamientos mientras se atropellaban unos con otros. Era evidente que no sabía que decir...-

"_Eso no es ningún malentendido... Srita... Andrew... Usted sabe muy bien que el día se su cumpleaños, besó, sin pudor alguno, al Duque de Grandchester en los jardines de la mansión Andrew... Sabiendo que es un hombre casado y sabiendo por demás que su esposa se encontraba en esa fiesta..."- _Le dijo Jolie, levantándose de su asiento, con cara triunfante, y siguió...- _"Ustedes hablan del honor de los Andrew, pero no es así... No tienen ningún honor y mucho menos usted, que se dice la heredera de Sir. Andrew. Está enredada con un hombre casado... lo sabe muy bien... Usted es la menos indicada para hablar de honor..."- _Le reclamó Jolie, sintiendo la profundidad y la herida que marcaba en el corazón de Candy...-

-"_Candice, estoy esperando una respuesta..."- _La miró fijamente la Tía Elroy...- "¿_Es ó no verdad de lo que te acusan?"-_

Albert se encontraba afuera. El monstruo de los celos se desató en su interior, por poco deja todo de lado y entra... Quería mirar a Candy a los ojos y saber si eso era verdad... Tan sólo de imaginar que esos labios carmesí se posaban en otro hombre... no lo podía soportar...

La voz de Candy se oyó resonar... Se percibía que se encontraba conflictuada por la situación... Jamás se esperó ser atacada de esa forma... Nunca consideró las consecuencias de haberse despedido de Terry en esa forma... Lo que más angustia le provocaba era si Albert podría entenderlo y perdonarla por haber ensuciado su nombre... Estaba paralizada... Sin embargo continuó... lo que tenía que decir... Agachando la mirada... y con lágrimas en los ojos pudo responder...- "_SI... Es verdad... Tía... yo besé a Terrance... – _Candy se lanzó al piso de rodillas y tomó la mano de la Tïa para hacerle saber su arrepentimiento...- _No es lo que usted piensa... Él y yo nos despedimos... Me doy cuenta que no fue la mejor forma, no debí hacerlo de esa manera... Le juro por el amor y la lealtad que le tengo a ésta familia, que entre él y yo no hay nada... Lo juro... Tía sólo nos despedimos... eso fue todo... Nunca más volveré a cometer esa imprudencia... Discúlpeme... Le suplico que entienda que fue un error... yo jamás debí besarlo..."- _Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de los ojos de Candy mientras tomaba una de las manos de la Tía y le depositaba un beso... La Tía se puso de pie e hizo que ella lo hiciera también...-

-"_El comportamiento de Candice, no está a discusión en ésta mesa... Ella recibirá su reprimenda y nos aseguraremos que el Duque de Grandchester y la Duquesa perdonen las imprudencias de mi nieta..."-_

_-"Ellos podrán perdonarla... Pero el mundo sabrá de la deshonra de la Srita. a su familia, por mí... Yo me encargaré que todos sepan la clase de mujer qué es... Una mujer que gusta enredarse con hombres casados..."- _Le dijo Jolie con enojo... con desprecio... Ella había deshonrado el nombre de su familia y por lo tanto el de Albert... No podía creer que él estuviera enamorado de ella, siendo una cualquiera...-

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... Candy había besado a Terry después que a él. Se habían refugiado en los jardines... Pero que forma de ser indiscretos... dejando que media fiesta los viera... sabiendo que Susana estaba ahí... No podía entender a Candy... Una cosa era su obsesión, pero otra muy diferente era enredarse con un hombre casado... Despedida ó no... Candy jamás debió de haber aceptado el beso de Terry. La imagen de Candy besando apasionadamente a Terry, asaltó su mente... Esos mismos labios que había probando una y otra vez... Esos labios que ella juró le pertenecían a él... y ahora todo quedaba en entre dicho... Respiraba profusamente... mientras el enojo, junto con una sensación de coraje... se gestaba en su interior... Quería tener frente a Terry y voltearle la cara con el puño... De nuevo ponía la reputación de Candy en entre dicho... Lo que más le intrigaba y enojaba era el porqué de Candy... de no decirle lo que había hecho... ¿Acaso seguía amando a Terry, pero sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos...? ¿Sería posible que no le hubiera dicho porque se dio cuenta que nunca dejaría de amar a Terrance...? ¿Sería que finalmente se quedó con él por miedo a estar sola...? -

-"_Usted no difamará a la Srita. Andrew, Srita. Jolie, o haré que la procesen por difamación y creáme... no será difícil..."- _Le dijo Rick, por primera vez... usando un tono amenazador de abogado... Hizo que ella se callara y que el padre se calmara también...-

-"_Sra. Elroy, Srita y Sr. Mc Phearson... Aún no han escuchado todo lo que tenemos que decir, con respecto a las demandas del Sr. Mc. Phearson._ – Prosiguió George... para enfriar los ánimos...- _Tengo en mi poder una carta de Sir William, dirigida a usted Srita. Jolie, a su padre, y a la Srita. Candice... La leeré con el fin de poder llegar a un acuerdo. Ahora Sr. Mc Phearson, absténgase de utilizar cualquier calificativo, en contra de cualquier miembro de ésta familia, le advierto que estoy empezando a perder la paciencia..."- _El tono grave que usaba George era tajante y amenazador, el Sr. Mc. Phearson sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él. Todos voltearon a verlo y fijaron sus miradas en George... La sorpresa de ésa carta no se podía esconder de los ojos de los presentes... De nuevo la tensión se sintió en el ambiente, el silencio era tan penetrante que de nuevo se oía el caer de un alfiler. Se oía claramente cómo George sacaba la carta del sobre y desdoblaba los pliegues de la misma.

Las respiraciones de todos eran agitadas pero las contuvieron, o por lo menos trataron de disminuir su ritmo... mientras George terminaba de leer esa carta...

El silencio entre los presentes era angustiante.

...


	15. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Desencantos, Enredos y Romeos...**

George con toda calma desdobló aquella carta y se dispuso a leer, lo que contenía...

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Estimado Sr. Mc. Phearson e hija,_

_Srita. Candice W. Andrew,_

_Debido a lo apremiante de la situación, lamento no haber podido reunirme con ustedes, como era de esperarse. Sr. Mc. Phearson debe saber, que pese a la lejanía, el estado en el que se encuentran las cosas en éste momento, me obliga a pedirle a mi pupila la Srita. Candice W. Andrew y a la venerable Sra. Elroy Andrew, que en mi representación puedan ofrecerle una solución con respecto al malentendido que existe en torno a aquella noche en la que la ayuda de su hija, la Srita. Jolie Mc. Phearson, fue indispensable. _

_Estimado Sr. Mc. Phearson, por medio de éste conducto, me permito informarle que su hija, la Zoologa, Jolie Mc. Phearson, no debe ser acusada en absoluto. Su honor debe quedar limpio, ya que sin ella, una pobre criatura hubiera muerto, víctima del descuido de los caballerangos, del abogado de mi padre, el Sr. Monty Weston. _

_Permítame relatarle los hechos. El día en que el honor de su hija quedó entredicho, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las hijas del Sr. Weston. Al ser un amigo íntimo de la familia, fui invitado a tan esperado evento. Llegando a la residencia de los Weston, la pequeña Melissa quiso enseñarme a su potrillo. No pudiendo desanimar a esa pequeña, nos dirigimos a los establos. Cuando me aproximé hasta la criatura, ví con desagrado, que ésta se encontraba enferma, aunque Melissa dijo que se encontraba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Tan enferma se encontraba la criatura que me apresuré a pedirle ayuda al Sr. Weston, para que llamara al veterinario y se tratara de inmediato a ese pequeño potrillo. El destino, quiso que en ese preciso instante su hija se encontrara en ésa fiesta, para poder ayudar a ese pobre animal. _

La Tía Abuela sonría triunfante y orgullosa, ante la aclaración que Albert se encontraba haciendo. Ella sabía que su sobrino no era ningún cobarde. Candy empezó a respirar con mayor facilidad, pero aún así, se encontraba atormentada por el hecho de haber besado a Terry y no haberle dicho a Albert... El corazón le latía tan fuerte, que oía como resonaba en sus oídos y sentía las fuertes palpitaciones cerca de la garganta... Estaba a punto de llorar, e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo...

_Debo decirle que sí, en efecto tuvimos que pasar la noche juntos, cuidando de ése pequeño potrillo.- _El rostro de Jolie Mc. Phearson ardía de vergüenza... Pensar que William la desmentía con tan elegante lenguaje.- _ Su hija fue de una inestimable ayuda, durante la noche nos turnamos para cambiar las compresas frías que colocamos al pequeño potrillo, y para poder hidratarlo con agua a través de goteo, cada cierto tiempo. Cuando por fin amaneció el veterinario se encontraba en camino, y el potrillo había sobrevivido la noche. Lamento decir que no pude quedarme al final de la celebración de esa festividad, debido al estado tan deplorable en que se encontraban mis ropas de gala Escocesas. Le pido perdone mi falta y la falta de su hija, ya que no es más que un grave malentendido. _

_Por todo lo anterior le pido disculpas por los inconvenientes que esto pudo ocasionarle. Quisiera que esto jamás hubiera sucedido, puesto que mantuvimos con vida a un potrillo que es la felicidad de una pequeña niña, y por ello su hija ha debido pagar con su honor. Espero entienda las circunstancias que llevaron a que tal malentendido se suscitara y de ninguna manera tome represalias contra su hija, quién por sobre todas las cosas, demostró profesionalismo absoluto, ante una situación que lo requería. _

El corazón de Jolie, brincaba de alegría... Albert se acordaba de ella... Había causado una impresión fuerte en él... Se sonrojó sólo de pensar que él y ella podrían tener algo... Estaba tan feliz sólo de saber de él... Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y esperaba que Albert en dónde quiera que estuviera regresara pronto muy pronto...

_Por el contrario si, usted sigue queriendo creer en las difamaciones, no tengo más que decirle que, por el momento no está en mis planes casarme. Por cuestiones de negocios me encuentro en el extranjero, a más de medio mundo de distancia. Mi regreso no está definido y con nuevos mercados que explorar, sé que me llevará mucho tiempo el volver a casa. _

_Lamento decirle que sólo un gran negocio, puede devolverme a mi hogar, y por tanto debo decirle que sí usted insiste en que su hija y yo nos comprometamos, deberá pagar un cuarto de la fortuna que mi pupila heredará, como dote por su hija. He hecho llegar a mi pupila todo lo necesario para que ella pueda hacer valer dicho arreglo. Siendo que si ustedes lo aceptan, ella podrá fungir en mi lugar, y firmar lo que sea necesario, para que dicho arreglo tome lugar. _

- Candy al oír un cuarto... abrió los ojos en sorpresa y de pronto tuvo sentido todo... Quiso sonreír para sus adentros mientras hilaba las frases que había oído fuera de la tienda de Albert... Aún así, las piernas le hormigueaban, se encontraba de pié frente a los Mc Phearson, esperando a que George terminara de leer la carta. No estaba segura de si los Mc Phearson pagarían tal cantidad... Ahora esperaba con desesperación la respuesta de ellos...

- En el momento que George leyó en la frase en la cuál menciona la dote, al Sr. Mc. Phearson, se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, por la rabieta que hacía en ése momento... Pensaba que era deshonroso hacer tal proposición, viniendo de un hombre tan acaudalado. -

_Estimable Srita. Mc. Phearson, su ayuda fue inestimable y es usted una gran mujer. Deseo de todo corazón que encuentre al hombre que llenará su vida, y que éste malentendido se aclare. _

-El corazón se le salía a Jolie y la cara sólo le ardía de vergüenza...-

_Srita. Candice W. Andrew, he hecho llegar al Sr. George Johnson, lo que necesitará para poder fungir en mi lugar y firmar, en caso de que dicho arreglo se lleve a cabo. Lamento, mi querida pupila, haberla puesto en ésta situación incómoda, pero usted es de mi absoluta confianza, y sé que a cualquier arreglo al que llegue, será lo mejor para la Familia Andrew. _

_En caso de acceder a mi petición, mi regreso será hasta mediados del siguiente año, si apresuro mi regreso. Una vez que me encuentre en América, podremos estimar detalles sobre dicho enlace. _

Candy sentía un nerviosismo y una desesperación por salir al encuentro de Albert que sólo ella supo cuán largo y tedioso se le hizo el finalizar ésa negociación. Quería salir ya, su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien... quizá Albert ya se había ido. Quizá no soportó que ella no le tuviera la suficiente confianza, cuándo apenas regresó prometieron contarse todo, tal y cómo lo hacían tiempo atrás... Lo último que quería era que Albert pensara que seguía amando en secreto a Terry...

_Srita. Mc. Phearson, si a usted todavía le interesa unirse a la expedición, en la que yo iba a formar parte, todavía tienen lugar para un científico interesado. Debido a la premura de mi partida, y a que necesitaba atender negocios en el extranjero, la expedición se quedó con un lugar vacío. Le ruego reconsidere ésta oferta, ya que si mal no recuerdo, usted me pidió unirse a dicha expedición en dos ocasiones distintas. Lamentablemente, tuve que negarme a aceptarla, ya que nos encontrábamos completos, pero ahora mi respuesta es diferente, le pido que se una a la expedición, y los ayude, tal y como me ayudó a mi, aportando ese gran conocimiento que posee sobre Zoología. _

_Sin más por el momento, queda de ustedes, _

_Sir William Albert Andrew. _

La carta traía el sello del Patriarca de la familia, el mismo sello que colgaba del cuello de Candy. George terminó de leer la carta y la volteó para que todos pudieran constatar que venía sellada y firmada por el mismísimo W.A.A.

Una vez hecho eso, George se dirigió a Candy:

-"_Srita... .¿Le ha llegado algo por correspondecia que pudiera indicar, que usted toma el lugar del Sir Andrew, en éste asuto...?"-_

Candy se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, ahora haría uso de la reliquia que tan delicadamente Albert había puesto alrededor de su cuello. Lo único que quería Candy era salir corriendo, buscar a Albert, confesarle todo, aclarar el malentendido... Lo extrañaba de sobremanera y se encontraba a punto de llorar de nuevo. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Albert por un estúpido beso... Al ver lo descompuesta que se encontraba, los invitados y la Sra. Elroy lo atribuyeron a la partida indefinida de William...

-_"Si, George."- _Candy delicadamente tomó su cadena y la pasó delicadamente por sus dedos. En ella colgaba la insignia de los Andrew y ese anillo.-

-"_Candice, no lo creí posible... Quiere, decir... que William... que William... no regresará... No es posible..."- _Le dijo la Tía Abuela con una cara de total sorpresa al ver la reliquia por sí misma y constatar que era la perteneciente al Patriarca de ése Clan. Se puso pálida y se le descompuso totalmente la cara... Tuvo que sentarse de la impresión...-

-"_Sra. Elroy, por favor tranquilícese... Seguramente Sir William regresará... Recuerde que éste anillo, también se da en promesa de regresar de tras una larga ausencia..."_

_- _Le dijo George a la Sra. Elroy para calmarla...-

Los colores de los Mc. Phearson estaban encendidos... Jolie no se pudo contener y exclamó... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lágrimas querían asomarse por sus ojos... Su corazón se rompía por las noticias que le daban... El coraje se apoderó de su ser y pronto tras un resoplido pudo con todo su enojo reclamarle a Candy... A la vida... - "¡_No puede ser...! Tú, tú... ni siquiera sabes lo que significa... Eres una trepadora... ¡No... es posible...!.- _Le dijo Jolie con el rostro rojo de la impotencia que todo el asunto le causaba.-

En ése momento. Jimmy decidió que era suficiente...- "_Srita. Mc. Phearson, retráctese o me aseguraré que toda ésta historia se sepa. La gente sabrá que usted pretendía difamar a Sir William, y yo no tengo nada que perder... Se lo aseguro...- _Le dijo Jimmy suficientemente enojado empuñando sus manos en el escritorio y poniéndose de pie frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de su cara...- "_Le recuerdo que la única persona que ha demostrado su mala educación en éste lugar, es usted. Se le recibió por la premura de la situación en la que su honor se encontraba, pero ahora todo está arreglado y nada obliga a mi hermana a hacerla permanecer ni un segundo más en ésta propiedad... entendió..."- _Le dijo Jimmy cortante y filoso como una daga se enterró en el orgullo de Jolie Mc. Phearson. Un hombre así de guapo como el hermano de Candice, nunca le había hablado en ésa forma... Es más con los hombres sucedía lo contrario, por lo regular conseguía todo lo que quería de ellos. Pero ése joven era distinto, el parecía no lograr percibir sus encantos.-

-"_Yo, yo... ¡Padre! Tú mismo lo has dicho, debemos arreglar éste asunto con el Sr. Andrew... - _Dijo Jolie ahora palideciendo y sintiendo cómo sus ilusiones se rompían una a una...-

-"_Lo entiendo... Como vió... es imposible, y por tanto tiene que arreglar la situación por medio de su pupila, la SRITA. CANDICE W. ANDREW... Ahora, Sr. Mc Phearson... le pregunto... ¿Está dispuesto a dar la dote, que Sir William pide para casarse con su hija...?- _Preguntó George, en forma terminante, no podía verlos un segundo más...-

-_"¿Cuál es la cifra?"- _Preguntó, metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo interior de su saco... Candy sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar... Ellos pagarían... era el fin... perdería a Albert...-

George escribió la cifra en un pedazo de papel que tenía a la mano sobre el escritorio. Extendió su brazo y lo colocó delante del interesado...

El Sr. Mc Phearson tomó sus gafas, las colocó en su lugar, y leyó lo que George había escrito...

-"_¡ ¿Qué? Esto... es un insulto... Acaso Sir William, ha perdido la razón... Le aseguro que ésta no puede ser la cantidad..."- _Su rostro violáceo del enojo, enardecía cada vez más...-

-_"La cantidad es correcta... La Srita. Andrew, es la heredera universal de Sir William y ésa cantidad es sólo un cuarto de la fortuna que ella heredará... "- _Le contestó tajantemente George.-

_-"Es imposible... No podemos acceder con tremenda cantidad, o el Sr. William, se adueñará de todo el Clan Mc. Phearson, no sólo de nuestra fortuna y de nuestros negocios... Esto es degradante... no puedo creer que tal proposición venga de un hombre que se considera honorable... ¡Sabe usted perfectamente, que tal cantidad, representa dejar a su cargo todos los negocios de los Mc Phearson y nuestra fortuna personal!"-_

- Jolie se sintió insignificante y perdida, ante la apabullante cantidad de dinero. Nunca esperó que fuera tanto... Incluso cuándo discutió con su Padre, cualquier cifra que ellos pagaran, sería un negocio seguro, debido a lo que representaría haber cazado a W.A.A. Nunca se imaginó que fuera a pedir una cantidad tan insultantemente grande... Estaba tan derrotada y se sentía tan pequeña e insignificante por primera vez en su vida... Odiaba a Candice y odiaba la idea de que ella fuera mucho más rica que toda su familia junta...-

_-"Le dije que cuidara sus palabras en torno al Jefe de ésta familia... Usted mismo escuchó la carta... Ahora, sino tienen más que hacer aquí, por favor retírense..."- _Le dijo George con una voz que podría congelar al mismo presidente de la nación... Su cara empezaba a tornarse agresiva... Incluso Rick tuvo que colocar su mano en el hombro de su jefe... Todos los Andrew ahora los veían de arriba abajo... Imponiendo su linaje y fortuna, sobre ellos... Se notaba que Albert había hecho una gran rabieta al recibir el comunicado... De no ser así, el jamás hubiera pedido tan inmenso dote... Él sabía que muy pocos hombres en el mundo igualaban su fortuna... Era estúpido pedirlo, ya que nadie o casi nadie podría pagarlo... a excepción de Candy, claro... y eso jamás sucedería...-

Jolie Mc. Phearson y su padre salieron de ahí de prisa. Un amargo sabor de boca, les quedó de tal experiencia y sobretodo... los acechaba la vergüenza pública a la que serían expuestos si la sociedad acaudalada del país se enteraba de tales eventos... Una cosa más tenía al padre de Jolie furioso, tanto que casi no podía hablar, o le hubiera volteado la cara con una fuerte cachetada a su hija... Ella le había mentido... Había hecho todo eso para atrapar a William Albert Andrew. Si su hija fuera inteligente mejor debía alejarse para evitar la vergüenza... Él había tenido que seguir el juego, pero si hubiera sabido todo lo que Sir William relataba en su carta con anticipación... Jamás se hubiera expuesto a tal humillación... y menos sabiendo que su fortuna nunca igualaría la de los Andrew. Él sabía que no podría pedir tal cosa, tratándose de un hombre de la talla de W.A.A...

Había malcriado a su hija a tal punto que ella no distinguía los límites, entre lo que estaba acostumbraba a recibir y lo que los demás estuvieran dispuestos a hacer por ella. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de todo Sir William, no había difamado a su hija o a su Clan. El chofer de los Mc Phearson se alejaba a cada momento de esa bellísima propiedad... Con un tono grave, profundo y muy serio le dijo a su hija sin siquiera mirarla...-"_Muy a mi pesar, tomarás la oferta de Sir William, y te unirás a ésa expedición... y escúchame bien... Jamás vuelvas a mentirme o a tratar de engañarme... Es la última vez que me usas para un chantaje... No sé dónde aprendiste eso... Espero que lejos de tu casa... aprendas a valorar lo que ya tienes... Cuando hayas cambiado tu forma de pensar... podrás regresar a casa... ¿Entendiste?..."- _Jolie era su más grande orgullo. Siempre la había consentido por sobre todas las cosas. Ella era su princesa y ésa decisión le dolía más que a ella, pero era necesario. Su hija había perdido el camino y las proporciones de todo...- "_Si, papá... No volverá a suceder... te lo prometo... Partiré mañana mismo..."- _Le contestó una derrotada Jolie que comenzó a llorar en silencio por la vergüenza que sentía...- Una cosa más giraba por la cabeza del Sr. Mc Phearson...- "_No lo entiendo... Candice es hermosa... ¿porqué William, no se casó con ella...? Tal vez... por eso se fue... Quiso arreglar varios asuntos y regresará a casarse con ella, eso debe ser. Él no está disponible... se nota únicamente al ver el magnífico regalo que le obsequió a esa niña recogida, cómo le había dicho..., pero que sin embargo había querido tragarse sus palabras, ya que ella no había demostrado más que una gran educación y disposición a arreglar el malentendido, en torno al teatrito que había armado su hija... Sí era joven... pero hermosa... –_respiró profundamente...-_ mi Jolie, no tenía oportunidad frente a ella. Su pupila es todo para él... No me sorprendería que regresara sólo para casarse con ella... Mmmm... Tendré que encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas en el futuro, frente a frente con él y con nadie más... Ahora ya todo pasó... Sólo nos queda mirar hacia delante y esperar lo mejor..."- _

En cuánto los Mc Phearson partieron, Candy les pidió que la excusaran un momento... Les dijo que necesitaba tomar aire... y que se encontraba muy agotada... Nadie se opuso y ella salió rápidamente de ése lugar...

Albert desde que George había podido mencionar que poseía una carta de él... se retiró del lugar... Se dirigió con sigilo y escondiéndose de todo hacia el pequeño claro que se encontraba detrás de la enfermería del racho... Era lo suficientemente lejos... pero necesitaba alejarse... Estaba muy celoso... y tardó en entender que era lo que le sucedía... Quería abofetear a Terry y quería saber porqué Candy se lo había ocultado... No sabía que era lo que le sucedía... No podía ser racional... sólo estaba sumamente enojado y confundido...

Candy al salir de ahí... se tornaba cada vez más pálida... Se dirigió al jardín con árboles frutales y busco incansablemente a Albert con el mayor sigilo... Al no encontrarlo comenzó a correr hacia el claro detrás de la enfermería... Mucho tiempo había pasado ya... Seguramente Albert se encontraría ahí... Al llegar ahí... Candy sólo encontró desolación... No había nadie... Con sigilo llamó a Albert... pero nadie respondió... Las lágrimas brotaban por sus hermosos ojos verdes sin quererlo... El aire golpeaba su cabello contra su cara y sólo podía llevarse una mano a la boca para contener su llanto...

Albert se había ido...

Ella no podía salir del lugar corriendo tras él... La Tía la estaba esperando y Jimmy también... No podía irse y Albert seguramente sintiéndose traicionado estaría en camino, a cualquier parte lejos de ella... Si tan sólo pudiera explicarle... El sonido de pasos acercándose la sacó de sus pensamientos... Al voltear pudo ver a la Tía Abuela aproximándose, con Jimmy llevándola de la mano... Habían caminado mucho tiempo para alcanzarla... La Tía se preocupó al saber que Candy había salido corriendo desesperada... Seguramente era por el hecho que William se ausentaría por largo tiempo, quería que ella supiera que contaba con su apoyo y de ninguna manera quería que Candy enfermara por tales motivos... Jimmy la dirigió hacia Candy para que pudieran hablar...

-_"Candice... te encuentras muy alterada... Vamos, nos esperan a comer. Tú eres la dueña de ésta casa y es una descortesía no estar con tus invitados..."- _ Le dijo la Tía no en tono de reclamo, sino de consejo, esperando que eso la ayudara entrar en razón.-

_-"Hermana..."- _Fue todo lo que Jimmy pudo decir porque Candy se lanzó hacia él y no podía dejar de llorar... Sentía un vació en el corazón que no le permitía hablar... Nunca alcanzaría a Albert a tiempo y todo por qué, por su egoísmo y sus inseguridades... Ese era el precio que debía pagar por haber hecho sufrir a Albert, por tanto tiempo...- "_Candy vamos tranquilízate... Te enfermarás si te deprimes en ésta forma... Por favor... regresemos a la casa... Nos esperan y además necesitas comer algo... La Tía y yo no queremos que te enfermes... Por favor si hermana... vamos..."-_

_-"Jimmy... él no regresará...- _se oyó su voz entre sollozos...-_ Jimmy... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo... yo... esto no puede ser..."- _Lloró Candy con las esperanzas perdidas... No podía hablar con Jimmy directamente ni con la Tía... Sin embargo el comprendió todo. Seguramente Albert había oído del beso aquel que su hermana le había dado a Terry. Seguro que estaría enojado y no era para menos... Pero Albert era una persona muy razonable y madura...-

-_"Vamos Candy... tú sabes que él regresará... Tal vez lo hizo parecer peor de lo que realmente es. No creo que se haya querido casar y se aseguró de ello. Ahora debes estar tranquila... las cosas mejorarán ya lo verás..."- _ Candy asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le ofreció su hermano. Poco a poco se fue calmando y pudo respirar mejor... Después pudo ver a los ojos a la Tía y una gran vergüenza le invadió... Sabía perfectamente que su comportamiento no había sido el de una dama...-

_-"Candice... has caso a tu hermano y dirijámonos a la casa... Después que hayamos comido... Hablaremos tú y yo... Ahora debes calmarte o asustarás a todos..."-_

"_Sí Tía..."- _Candy empezó a respirar con más facilidad... Se calmó un poco más y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa... Tomó del brazo a su hermano y él llevaba a la Tïa y a ella a los lados... –

-"_Candice... es un hermoso regalo el que te ha hecho William... Él te tiene en muy alta estima. Eso debe de ser suficiente para que sepas que un hombre con sus responsabilidades, no puede estar siempre en casa. Él debe viajar y atender sus negocios... Te ha dejado un lugar hermoso para que puedas compartir con tus seres queridos y te ha dejado Lakewood a tú cuidado, sabiendo lo que significa para él... No deberías sentirte abandonada, sino cobijada por el gran cariño que te tiene..."- _Las palabras de la Tía eran tan ciertas... Candy dejó de llorar, pero no de sentir un profundo dolor por estar distanciada de Albert...-

-_"Sí Tía... Es sólo que lo extraño eso es todo..."-_

_-"Todos lo extañamos... pero no debe ser razón de ponerse así... Debes cuidar tu salud ahora que estás al frente... La tristeza enferma a las personas y no puedes permitírtelo... No ahora que eres de vital importancia para William en su ausencia..."-_

_-"Perdóneme Tía... no quería preocuparla... y a ti tampoco Jimmy... Es sólo que, de pronto no supe cómo reaccionar, ante la ausencia de William... y creo que también estaba muy angustiada por lo que podría resultar de la reunión con los Mc. Phearson. Sentía que podría arruinar la vida de Al... de William, si tomaba la decisión equivocada..."-_

_-"Si... aunque ellos la tomaron por ti... Finalmente esa mujer no estaba a la altura de William..."-_

_-"Si... creo que si..."- _Candy los miró y dejó soltar una risa de alivio y complicidad con la Tía sobre toda aquella embarazosa situación...-

-"_Ya estás mejor Candy... Ya todo se acabó... Debes saber que la Tía y todos estábamos consternados por la situación... Pero ahora todo está bien y Al... William... salió bien librado al igual que la familia... Ahora mismo podría comerme una mesa entera... Casi no desayunamos... te puedo decir que la Tía y yo estábamos nerviosos... ¿No es así Tía...?"- _Le preguntó Jimmy aliviado y tranquilo, con un tono muy cotidiano. Candy estaba verdaderamente sorprendida...-

-_"Hmm... Así es... James... Lo ves, no eras la única nerviosa por toda ésta situación... Ahora comeremos como Dios manda y después hablaremos... "- _le dijo la Tía con la mayor familiaridad... Candy estaba casi sin palabras al ver lo cambiada que estaba la Tía... ¿sería cierto? Albert le había dicho, pero no le creyó mucho. Ahora confiaría mucho más en lo que el tuviera que decir con respecto a la Tía... Si todavía lograba que le hablara...-

La tarde transcurrió sin más percances. Pudieron comer y hablar. Sin embargo a Candy se le veía lo triste que se encontraba. No podía esbozar su gran sonrisa. George y Rick por Sara sabían que Albert no pudo esperar y que pidió que lo llevara a escondidas a la mansión... A George casi le da un ataque... Si los Mc Phearson o la Tía lo hubieran descubierto... Rick estaba agotado... pero aliviado... Podía ver en el semblante de Candy, que algo no andaba bien con respecto a ese evento que la Srita. Mc. Phearson, había mencionado. Había escuchado los rumores, pero al ver a Albert y a Candy juntos... no creyó nada de lo que oyó. Eran sólo chismes, sin embargo Jolie, había sido testigo y eso cambiaba las cosas. Las miradas de Rick y Candy se encontraron y él sólo pudo sonreírle y luego le cerró un ojo con sigilo... Cómo haciéndole entender que entendía lo que sucedía... pero que todo se arreglaría... Bueno eso esperaban todos... menos la Tía..., que sólo podía relacionar todo a la ausencia de Albert.

Una vez que se encontraron la Tía y Candy solas, la Tía le pidió que escribiera una carta al Duque de Grandchester, disculpándose por su comportamiento y haciéndole saber que esperaba que su inexcusable comportamiento, no le hubiera causado problemas.

La Tía también escribió una carta pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su nieta, pidiendo el entendimiento del Duque para el comportamiento irracional, que la juventud puede causar, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Le pedía que si había alguna forma en la que pudieran compensarlo, que por favor no dudara en pedírselo, ya que se encontraba muy apenada por todo lo suscitado.

Afortunadamente, a Terry, el beso entre ellos dos no le había causado problemas. La gente se contuvo de armar chismes alrededor de su esposa. Tuvieron algo de consideración, ya que Susana, tenía suficientes cosas con las que lidiar después del accidente que sufrió... Pero Candy no había corrido con la misma suerte... Ella fue acabada y rebajada a lo más bajo, sabiendo lo que Susana había tenido que pasar y que había dado casi la vida por su esposo... El comportamiento de Candy no estaba a la altura de una Andrew... y viendo que podían aprovecharse de la situación, por fin podían abusar de los comentarios que hacían y no era tanto por Susana y Terry, sino por la envidia que sentían diversas señoras y señoritas de sociedad hacia ella...

Conforme la noche se aproximaba, Candy pidió que la disculparan y se retiró a su habitación. Ya en su habitación, sólo pudo llorar en sollozos ahogados... Estaba desesperada y qué sino encontraba a Albert para explicarle lo sucedido. Todo su ser se convulsionaba de un dolor profundo que sentía en el corazón. De alguna forma sintió el abandono de Albert de nuevo y ésta vez era peor que el anterior. Habían sucedido tantas cosas entre ellos, en ese corto tiempo que no podía creer que no lo volvería a ver... En la mente de Candy sólo resonaba – _"Albert... no te vayas... Albert... déjame explicarte... Soy una idiota... una idiota... Albert... te amo..."- _Mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus bellos ojos... Pasado un tiempo comenzó a pedirle a Dios, que Albert la esperara... Pedía a gritos silenciosos que la oyera, que no permitiera que se fuera. Nunca en su vida había querido salir desesperada corriendo y no podía hacerlo. Candy no se podía ir, estaba la Tía y sobretodo estaba su hermano. Era una descortesía total dejarlos en ésa forma, más aún sabiendo que Jimmy partiría en los próximos días...

La Tía había visto lo descompuesta que estaba Candy a pesar de que ella trató con todas sus fuerzas que no vieran lo mal que se encontraba... Jimmy pensaba exactamente lo mismo... El Sr. Cartwirght había llegado a la hora de la comida y estuvo con los invitados, hasta que fue hora de retirarse a sus habitaciones. Él había hablado con Jimmy y la Tía, de muchas cosas y de nada en realidad. Pasó ese tiempo conociendo a la familia de Candy... en realidad conociendo a la Tía... Jimmy y él rieron un rato largo, con la Tía como expectadora, sobre las peripecias que había pasado el pobre para aprender a bailar. La Tía sólo se limitó a sonreír, lo cuál era sumamente difícil de lograr y después Jimmy acompañó a la Tía a caminar por los hermosos ciruelos en flor y todos los demás árboles frutales que se encontraban a un costado de la propiedad. Era todo tan hermoso y apacible que incluso ella no quería partir de ahí... El Sr. Cartwright era muy amigable y podía estar lejos de todo, sin ser molestada en absoluto. Ella y su nieto se encontraban ya mucho más relajados y contentos con el resultado de la reunión... pero les preocupaba Candy así que una vez que decidieron ir a sus habitaciones, pasarían a ver cómo se encontraba...

-_"Toc... Toc"-_

_-"Si"-_

_-"Candy, somos la Tïa y yo ¿podemos pasar?"-_

_-"Si... adelante..."- _Ella se incorporó y secó las lágrimas de su rostro, luego se dirigió frente a la chimenea para poder disimular su rostro...-

-"_Hermanita... ¿cenaste?"-_

_-"No, todavía... En un momento más... llamo a Sara...No tengo mucho apetito..."-_

_-"Candice... tienes que sobreponerte al hecho que William, estará ausente mucho tiempo... No puedes seguir siendo un mar de lágrimas... Una Andrew, tiene que hacer frente a las adversidades que se le presentan..."-_

_-"Sí Tïa... es... es... sólo que lo extraño mucho... Eso es todo..."- _Le dijo mientras francas lágrimas salían por sus ojos y retorcía sus manos en sus faldas... Trató de contenerse lo más que pudo pero aún así lograron escaparse algunas lágrimas...-

-"_Vamos... Candy... a Albert no le gustaría verte así... Entiendo que lo extrañes mucho... pero estoy seguro que él regresará... más rápido de lo que esperas... Te lo dije en la tarde y te lo repito ahora... todo estará mejor... Ya lo verás... No quiero verte triste y saber que yo me voy... Estaría preocupado todo el viaje y querré regresar a todo momento..."-_Le dijo Jimmy con dulzura... y después la abrazó... Candy se aferró de él y dejó que su corazón sacara las últimas lágrimas... Después respiró hondo y se calmó...-

_-"No... Eso no... Pronto me sentiré mejor... Es necesario que me haga a la idea... Él es mi mejor amigo..."- _No pudo continuar para no llorar...-

-"_Es natural que te sientas así Candice... Todos lo extrañamos, William es una gran persona y tiende a crecer en los corazones de las personas que lo conocen... Pero debes entender que para él tampoco es fácil estar lejos de su hogar y de las personas que quiere... Tienes que poner todo tu empeño en lograr un buen papel representándolo, ahora que él está ausente... No debes olvidarlo..."-_

_-"No... Tía... No lo haré... Prometo no volverla a defraudar y discúlpeme por todo lo que ocasionó mi inexcusable comportamiento..."-_

_-"Olvídalo Candice... Todos cometemos errores y los errores son para aprender... Estoy segura de que no cometerás una indiscreción de nuevo y cuidarás el apellido de la familia..."-_

_-"Se lo prometo Tía... "- _Candy... por fin levantó la vista y les sonrió francamente... por lo menos una persona la perdonaba... –

-"_Candy, voy a buscar a Sara para que te suba algo de cenar..."-_

_-"Gracias... Jimmy... Aunque creo que tomaré un baño antes... Me siento exhausta..."-_

_-"Muy bien Candice, entonces le pediré que te prepare el baño y que te suba algo ligero de cenar ¿está bien?"-_

_-"Sí Tía, muchas gracias..."-_

_-"Ahora nos vamos, porque mañana partimos muy temprano..."-_

_-"Si... buenas noches... Gracias por haber venido Tía y acompañarme..."-_

_-"No es nada Candice... Éste lugar es hermoso... Espero poder venir sin tanta prisa algún día..."-_

_-"Es bienvenida cuando usted quiera... aquí y en Lakewood."- _Candy sin quererlo corrió hacia la Tía y la abrazó... Se quedaron así por un momento. Ella pudo sentir la sinceridad y fragilidad de ésa joven que ocupaba el corazón de su sobrino. Candy sólo pudo sentir cómo un gran pecho refugiaba su perdón... La Tía acarició su cabello y le dijo separándose un poco...-

_-"Gracias Candice... lo tomaré en cuenta... Ahora ya nos vamos... Nos veremos por la mañana antes de partir..."-_

_-"Si... hasta mañana..."-_

_-"Hasta mañana Jimmy..."- _Jimmy le dio un cálido abrazo a Candy. Ella se sintió reconfortada y aliviada... aunque fuera por unos breves instantes... "_Hasta mañana Candy..."- _

...

El aire resonaba sobre sus oídos, golpeaba con fuerza su rostro y su mirada estaba perdida. Aquella mirada turquesa ahora color zafiro, el sol se estaba ocultando... Él había visto a Candy aproximarse, quiso responder a su llamado... Estaba en llamas... Estaba furioso, quería que ella sufriera, que se sintiera miserable, cómo él se sentía... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Él no era así... se podría decir que era difícil de enojar y frío para tomar cualquier decisión... Estaba furioso por no haber podido defender a Candy, por cómo iba a hacerlo... Candy se había puesto de frente para recibir la bofetada... No podía concebir los labios de Candy, esos suaves y deliciosos labios ,que eran su fascinación, posarse en nadie más... Quería encontrar a Terry y abofetearlo por haber incitado a Candy a besarlo... Estaba humeando por los atrevimientos de los Mc. Phearson, sintió que su corazón se estrujaba... Tuvo que salir de ahí... no podía contenerse más, quería recurrir a todos sus recursos y hundir al padre de ésa difamadora...

De pronto recordó el día de su cumpleaños y el regalo tan hermoso que Candy le había hecho... Recordó aquella carta que ella le había escrito para decirle que lo amaba y sin quererlo sintió el frío que generaba la llave al pegar contra su pecho... La vio llorar y sintió que era momento de hablar... Necesitaban hablar... Necesitaba saber porqué Candy había aceptado besar a un hombre casado... Sólo una cosa lo detenía... y si ella seguía enamorada y no lo quería reconocer... Su corazón le decía una y mil veces que no era cierto, pero su mente jugaba con él... La razón por la cuál ella lo habría ocultado tal vez era amor... No... No debía dejarse engañar... tenía que aclarar las cosas... No se rendiría ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograr la felicidad... Respiró profundamente y detrás de ese gran árbol que ocultaba perfectamente su silueta, tomó fuerza y respiró... Trató de calmarse para poder escuchar a Candy... Sólo ella podía hacerlo sentir así... Sólo ella podía voltear su mundo de cabeza y hacerlo girar...

De pronto fijó su vista en aquella mujer que le había jurado amor tantas veces... Sintió la tristeza y desolación que su mirada reflejaban... El llanto contenido, que buscaba salir al exterior, y que ella contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no delatarlo... Sintió cómo resonaban esos sollozos en su corazón... Nunca había sido tan fuerte cómo para verla llorar así... Era más de lo que podía soportar, el corazón de Candy no era tan fuerte... Amaba a esa mujer... La preocupación que Candy reflejaba en su rostro era genuina y seguramente quería hablar con él... Oyó cómo lo llamaba en voz baja por última vez y decidió que era suficiente... Estaba enojado pero la escucharía y sí... si ella seguía amando a Terry, desaparecería de su vida para siempre. Después de lo que habían vivido, no habría cabida nunca más para una llana amistad entre ellos... Él sólo pensamiento, abría una herida profunda que ya estaba cicatrizada...

Dio un paso al frente y él sonido de sus pies se confundió con otros que se acercaban... Tuvo que contener la respiración y regresar sigilosamente a su lugar... La Tía Elroy se acercaba con Jimmy del brazo... Escuchó lo que Candy respondió a cada pregunta... –"¿_Qué voy a hacer sin él...?"- _Sólo él sabía el dolor que significaban esas palabras para Candy... La vió aferrarse a su hermano y desbaratarse en llanto frente a él... Eso no estaba bien... Ella era el amor de su vida y por mucho que la quisiera castigar, no tenía corazón para verla y sentir esa profunda desolación que su voz dejaba oír... Parecía que la Tía y Jimmy no podían oírla, tan claramente, pero para Albert..., era la voz de arrepentimiento... suplicando, clamando ser oída... Se sintió muy mal por haberla dejado tanto tiempo, sin responder a su llamado... Vio cómo el color abandonaba sus mejillas y sus labios... La hermosa mujer que había salido esa mañana al encuentro de otra que quería su mano, no se parecía a la que tenía frente a él... Derrotada, desesperada, desolada...

¿Pero acaso era un tonto? ¿Qué no ella había soportado todas esas acusaciones, por él? Parecía un adolescente encaprichado... Tardó en reconocerlo, lo que calaba su alma, eran celos... Se sintió mal por dejar que eso nublara su juicio. Hablaría con ella... Candy le había demostrado cuánto lo amaba al arrodillarse ante la Tía Elroy y pedir una disculpa... Ella no chistó ante las difamaciones a las que fue expuesta... Se mantuvo firme e incluso lo había defendido, por sobre todas las cosas... Si conocía bien a Candy, podría hasta enfermar, si ésta situación se prolongaba... Casi la había perdido por culpa de los Mc. Phearson... y ahora ¿él la expondría a tanto dolor? El enojo contra esa familia se hizo mayor, aún mayor que los celos que sintió y descubrió la causa real de su grave enojo... era la posibilidad de perderla... Era un tonto... un tonto enamorado...

El cielo se oscureció y ahora debía encontrar su camino de regreso lejos de las miradas de las personas. Eso no era difícil para él... Camino con sigilo hasta tener a la vista la mansión. Esperó a que ella saliera y eso no sucedió... Luego quiso ver si ella saldría por la terraza y tampoco sucedió. Tristemente se encontró con que el Sr. Cartwright, su Tía y Jimmy se encontraban ahí... Candy no salió... Ahora sí estaba empezando a desesperarse... Sentía una necesidad enorme de verla... un desasosiego se gestaba en su interior... Un hormigueo recorría sus piernas... Estaba nervioso por no poder verla... Estaba preocupado por haber visto cómo los ojos de Candy se llenaban de lágrimas y no podía contenerlas... Recordó aquella tarde que sentía que tenía que llegar al pequeño apartamento que compartieron durante un largo tiempo, y por fin tras haber trabajado todo el día... llegó y encontró a Candy desmayada de tanto llorar sobre los periódicos de aquel que habría ocupado el corazón de su hermosa mujer...

Sí, la había hecho su mujer... Habían ido en contra de cualquier moral de aquella época... Había amado a esa mujer, con todo su amor... y desenfreno... Ahora él le provocaba dolor... Ella le había entregado su pureza y le había dado su amor, plenamente y sin dudarlo... Esa desesperación por verla crecía a cada momento pero no podía acercarse a la casa...

Poco a poco la casa fue cayendo en sueño... Su estómago ya se retorcía de hambre y él no había querido comer nada... Por fin se acercó a la puerta trasera de la cocina y pudo ver en ella a Sara... La llamó con cautela y ella corrió hacia dónde estaba él, y trató de ocultarlo...

-"_Sr... ¿Qué hace aquí? Lo pueden ver... Venga... escóndase aquí..."- _Sara lo llevó hacia una de las sombras que generaba la casa que era impenetrable a la vista. Volteaba a todas partes incluso hacia atrás para ver si alguien los miraba...-

-_"No te preocupes Sara... ya todos se han ido a dormir..."-_

_-"No todos... Sr... Sé que no me concierne... la Srita. ha estado llorando desde que la reunión terminó... No sé que es lo que sucede pero está inconsolable... Ahora mismo voy a subir a preparar su baño... No ha querido comer nada hasta que su hermano la persuadió... Estoy preparando todo para subir la cena, cuando termine de bañarse..."-_

_-"Sara... ¿podrías llevar cena para ella y para mí?"-_

_-"¿Qué? ¡Sr... Lo van a ver...! _– Le decía en susurros... sumamente alarmada...- _Mejor de digo a la Srita. que baje..."-_

_-"No Sara, es mejor que suba... Ella debe estar agotada..."-_

_-"Está bien... ahora subo, para preparar el baño... Por favor Sr. tenga cuidado... La Srita. ha hecho todo para ocultarlo..."-_

_-"Pierde cuidado Sara... Sí algo sé hacer es esconderme... Nada más deja que yo la sorprenda, ¿está bien...?"-_ Una sonrisa que era para derretirse se asomó por sus labios... –"_Sí Sr. lo que usted diga..."- _Sara sólo pudo asentir y ocultar su preocupación... Ahora se dedicó a terminar la cena para dos. Eso no le causaba ninguna molestia, al contrario ella había ido a buscar a su patrón a los establos para ofrecerle un delicioso plato de comida, sólo que no lo había encontrado... Cuando volteó la mirada él rubio había desparecido...-

-"_Toc, toc..."-_

_-"Adelante..."-_

_-"Srita... vengo a preparar su baño..."-_

_-"Sara... por favor no te preocupes... Yo lo preparo en un momento... Ahora, vete a descansar que mucha falta te hace..."-_

_-"No, es ninguna molestia... En un momento estará listo..."-_

_-"Está bien... sólo porque sé que no te irás a dormir sino lo haces..."- _Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en aquella rubia...-

-"_Srita. le dejaré la cena para cuándo salga de bañarse... Por favor coma algo..."-_

_-"Si... Sara... lo haré... te lo prometo... y tú prométeme que te irás a descansar en el minuto que dejes la cena aquí..."-_

_-"Si... se lo prometo Srita"- _Sara preparó el baño y llenó la tina que se encontraba comunicada con la habitación de Candy por el vestidor... El baño era hermoso y casualmente estaba en color rosa. La tina era grande y se encontraba empotrada en una base más alta recubierta de madera. Estaba cerrada por los lados pero la pared que daba al bosque tenía una ventana pequeña hasta arriba. Había una cúpula que permitía la entrada de luz a ese baño de ensueño. Había también un clóset para blancos y un pequeño tocador con cepillos, peinetas y aceites para el cuidado de su cabello. Dejó el agua muy caliente para darle tiempo a Candy de prepararse para el baño... Sara salió de ahí y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena...

Candy se quedó mirando el cielo desde la ventana que se encontraba entre salida de su habitación. Debajo se encontraba el porche y había un pequeño baúl continuado con la pared de la ventana, con una colcha y cojines para admirar la vista. Ahí Candy se dejó caer y las lágrimas rodaron sin querer por sus cansados e hinchados ojos... Se quedó mirando las estrellas y después escondió su rostro en los cojines... Debía prepararse para su baño... no estaba lista para terminar ese día... Se rehusaba a finalizar su día sin haber podido ver a su Príncipe... Debía componerse o no haría nada... Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa y poder aclarar sus ideas... Eso siempre había funcionado... La brisa se coló por la ventana y las lágrimas se resistían a dejar de salir... Luchó con todas sus fuerzas y de nuevo cayó de rodillas, tomó con fuerza la colcha entre sus manos y la vista se le nubló... Respiró... y se aferró a un cojín con todas sus fuerzas... Debía ponerse en pie... Recargó una mano sobre uno de los cojines...

Albert había encontrado la manera de entrar a su habitación que no fuera por en medio de la casa, llamando la atención de todos. Subió por una enramada al lado del porche, con una agilidad sorprendente y sin hacer ruido... Para su fortuna la ventana de Candy se abría... Con cuidado se movió por dentro de la pequeña terraza, que unía con el porche, y entró por la misma... Un poco antes de entrar vio cómo Candy caía de rodillas... y se aferraba a un cojín con todas sus fuerzas... Él entró con sigilo y cuando ella recargó su mano para incorporarse, encontró una cálida mano que estaba ahí para tomar la suya...

Candy giró su cabeza y encontró los profundos ojos azules de Albert... No sabía se era una alucinación, estaba agotada... De pronto unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y ella supo que todo era verdad...

-"_Albert..."- _dijo en voz baja...-"_Creí que no te volvería a ver..."- _No dejaba de llorar y de desbaratarse de nuevo en los brazos de Albert...- "_Perdóname... Sé que hice mal... Yo... yo... nunca debí besar a Terry... Albert... me perdonarás algún día..."- _Le dijo Candy en voz baja entre sollozos y lágrimas... No pudiendo mirarlo de frente por la vergüenza que sentía...- _¡Albert... juro que fue una despedida... Estuvo mal lo que hice, ahora lo sé... Ensucié tu nombre... Sé que no merezco que me escuches... Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que nada pasó..."- _Candy se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a los bordes de la camisa de Albert, se podía sentir la desesperación de Candy... Albert estaba consternado... Tomó su rostro entre sus manos como lo hizo hacía mucho tiempo y secó con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Candy... Se armó de valor y preguntó eso que temía con todo su ser...

-"¿_Candy... lo amas... Todavía lo amas..?"- _Había tristeza en los ojos de aquel que fuera su protector...-

-"_Yo... Albert... yo... lo amé muchísimo... Separarnos fue algo que me llevó mucho tiempo superar... Tú lo sabes mejor que yo... – _Los ojos de Albert se llenaban de tristeza... estaba perdiendo las esperanzas...- _Albert... yo no amo más a Terry... Yo te amo a ti... mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar... Nunca amé a Terry como te amo a ti..."- _Albert sentía su corazón lleno de felicidad... Esbozó una gran sonrisa y aproximó el rostro de Candy al suyo...-

-"_Candy... ¿y porqué no me contaste nada...?"- _Le preguntó Albert para finalmente aclarar y sacar de su mente todas esas dudas...-

-_"Yo... yo... no... no... quería lastimarte más..."- _Candy de confesó con sinceridad en los ojos y lágrimas que caían sin querer a los lados de su rostro sobre las manos de Albert... respiró en un suspiro contemplándola y amándola por cada poro de su piel... Se hablaban en susurros para no atraer la atención...-

-"_Candy... ¿perdonarás a un tonto... como yo... por haber dudado de ti...?"- _Le dijo Albert con congoja en los ojos y limpiando suavemente esas lágrimas que rompían su corazón...-

-"_Albert... ¿qué dices...? Yo no necesito perdonarte... Estás aquí y eso es lo que importa..."- _Le dijo bajando la mirada un poco sonrojada y después rodeó las manos de Albert con las suyas... Se contemplaron unos momentos y acercaron sus rostros... Albert rozó su nariz en contra de la de ella y lentamente, besó a Candy... tan profundamente que se quedaron sin aire... "_Al... bert... mi amor... Temí que te hubieras ido..."- _Le dijo Candy en medio de apasionados besos, que buscaban con desesperación sus lenguas y sus labios...-

-"_Nunca... "- _Le contestó Albert tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y sosteniendo su cabeza de la nuca con una mano y con otra acariciando su cuello y después acercándola a él en un abrazo que desesperaba por tenerla cerca...-

-_"Te amo..."-_

_- "Y yo a ti... con el alma..."- _Le contestó Albert encontrando los labios de Candy y probándola con pasión irrefrenable...-

Sus respiraciones eran fuertes y desacompasadas... Albert tomó a Candy por la cintura y la fue acomodando bajo su cuerpo poco a poco...

-_"Amor mío... Sara regresará con la cena... Te pueden ver... ¡Nos pueden oír!"- _Albert fijó su mirada azul y acarició la mejilla de Candy con la mayor gentileza. Una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro y la tomó entre sus brazos. Sin dejarla de besar tan intensamente la llevó dentro del vestidor que comunicaba con el baño... Al llegar ahí la bajó y de un tirón sacó su camisón... Candy estaba un poco sonrojada... Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó dentro de la tina. El agua estaba deliciosa... Candy no soltó a Albert y por poco y se cae en la tina...

- "_Traviesa..."- _

_-"Ven conmigo..."-_

_-"No podría negarme... Lo he querido, en ésta forma desde hace mucho..."- _Le dijo Albert en un tono por demás seductor y provocativo... Mientras lamía su oreja y mordisqueaba su cuello... Candy no lo podía esperar más... Tomó las ropas de Albert y con sus manos mojadas fue retirando a prisa todo lo que le estorbaba... Aventaron la ropa y en unos segundos Albert estaba con toda su masculinidad a la vista de Candy... El corazón le latía fuertemente... Albert era tan arrolladoramente guapo... Podía suspirar para sus adentros mientras contemplaba cómo Albert se adentraba en esas aguas tibias que albergaban sus cuerpos.

En pocos minutos estaban disfrutando de su amor tan apasionadamente que sus rostros se encontraban enrojecidos... Las caricias de Albert junto con el roce del agua sobre la piel de Candy la provocaban hasta el punto de perder la conciencia... Sus gemidos ahogados hacían que Albert se excitara más y más... Albert se encontraba con Candy encima y ella lo tenía rodeado con sus piernas... Cuando él estuvo listo, la colocó en el punto exacto y la penetró, tan enteramente... que Candy gimió de placer... Le producía el más sublime placer resguardar su envergadura entre su suavidad... Albert sentía que en ese momento podía morir... Candy abrazaba su cuerpo y su masculinidad... con movimientos de cadera que provocaban las más exquisitas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Candy poco a poco fue abrazándolo más y más dentro de su feminidad... provocando en Albert inmensas oleadas de placer... Albert la movía más y más intensamente para sentir la deliciosa humedad de Candy resbalando por él, mientras ella lo aprisionaba y lo hacía suyo... más y más intensamente en cada movimiento... Al poco tiempo los dos llegaban juntos al clímax... Candy arqueó su cuerpo y pudo sentir a Albert entrar hasta lo más profundo... Sus cuerpos estallaron de placer y sus almas se encontraron... El fuego ardiente que cada uno sentía, se había logrado calmar aunque sólo fuera por un momento... Un cálido baño inundó sus adentros mientras estrujaba por disfrutar más de esas mieles que tanto placer le producían... Albert no podía creer cuánta excitación podía sentir por Candy... Los adentros palpitantes y calientes de Candy... lo hacían perder el piso y la razón... No sabía si se encontraba vivo o en el paraíso... Esa forma de hacerlo suyo... de amarlo apasionadamente y sin restricciones... Candy lo hacía sentir vivo, lo hacía amarla cada día más... Entre besos y caricias... intensas y apasionadas se dejaron llevar y lentamente se separaron... Estaban en el paraíso y nadie los podría haber sacado de su entonación, si hubieran querido... Sus almas estaban tan acopladas al igual que sus cuerpos... que juntos flotaban en un mar de pasiones y caricias... Era tan infinitamente delicioso tener a Albert dentro en esa forma... que Candy siempre perdía la razón... y sólo quería hacerle el amor una y otra vez... Albert no encontraba forma de tener suficiente de Candy... amarla era cada vez mejor... Cada caricia, cada encuentro era mejor y mejor que el anterior... Estaban aprendiendo a amarse y sin embargo... sentían que sus cuerpos se conocían mejor de lo que pensaban... Los carnosos y suaves besos de Albert eran una perdición para Candy... Amaba besarlo y besarlo cuando culminaban... Sus labios eran sublimes... Su forma de besar era excelsa... podía tener los labios de Albert entre los suyos por toda la eternidad... Lo amaba con locura y no se arrepentía de nada... Cuando por fin terminaron... se separaron y se abrazaron... Albert seguía teniendo a Candy encima... disfrutando de sus últimos roces íntimos. Él acariciaba su espalda y cuerpo con finas caricias que tenían a Candy flotando en una nube cerca de las estrellas... Las manos de Albert eran expertas en recorrer su anatomía... parecía que la tenía grabada en aquellas manos que no dejaban de quemarla con cada una de esas caricias...

-_"Princesa... eso fue increíble..."- _Le dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas y besando esos pequeños labios que tanto le gustaban...-

-_"Tú eres mi motivo... Te amo..."- _Candy contempló esos bellos ojos azules,... viendo sin poder evitarlo con los ojos llenos de amor y pasión por él... Albert se vio reflejado en eses pupilas verdes que tanto amaba... y le arrebataron un suspiro...-

-"_Mmm... Vamos a tu habitación... ya es tarde y el agua se está enfriando..."- _Le dijo Albert con la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la tina y con los ojos cerrados... Su rostro era apacible y parecía que quería memorizar ese momento y preservarlo para toda su vida... Candy se encontraba recargada en su pecho... acariciando lenta y suavemente el torso marcado y fornido de Albert... Pasaba sus pequeños dedos por la cicatriz que hubiera dejado aquel león... y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro... Albert... era todo lo que ella siempre esperó... Con dificultad pudo articular palabras... ya que las caricias de Albert eran sublimes...-

_-"Si "-_

Albert la quiso tomar de la cintura, pero en ése momento ella le robó el último apasionado beso todavía dentro de la tina... Albert tuvo que soltarla y aprisionarla con sus brazos fuertes contra su pecho mientras buscaba los labios de su amada... Sus labios se reclamaban él haber estado sin sentirse por tanto tiempo... Albert la tomó por la cintura, mientras Candy se sostenía dejando su cuerpo ceñido al de Albert... Con cuidado la colocó en el piso y la envolvió en su bata de baño... Él fue a buscar una toalla en el armario de blancos y se sorprendió al encontrar su bata de baño guardada en los entrepaños más altos.

Candy seguía flotando en las nubes y con dificultad amarró su cabello dentro de la toalla... Las piernas le temblaban... Albert se acercó con sus dorados cabellos cayendo por su frente mientras se amarraba la bata... Era tan guapo, tan varonil... y seductor... ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin que lo notara? Parecía que perdía la fuerza para sostenerse en pié... Se aproximó hasta él y acarició su pecho... depositando pequeños y suaves besos en él... Quería aspirar su perfume y grabarlo por siempre... Albert sonrió... estaba enternecido... muy enamorado... Acercó el mentón de Candy con su dedo índice y rozó su nariz contra la de ella... Suavemente le dijo... –"_Te amo... Candice... White Andrew... Soy muy feliz a tu lado..."- _Mientras le robó un hermoso beso y la tomó de nuevo en brazos para llevarla a su alcoba... Candy sintió que el mundo daba vueltas... su corazón dio un vuelco y se aceleró nuevamente... Sentía que Albert podía oír cada latido al resonar por su cuerpo... En un encantamiento y casi en un suspiro le pudo responder...

"_Y yo a ti... Soy muy feliz Albert... muy feliz... "- _Candy se aferró del cuello de su príncipe... mientras dejaba ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre lo cautivó... Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en ese pecho... Suspiró mientras se dejaba llevar por él... y pensar que había temido perderlo... Una pequeñísima e imperceptible lágrima de felicidad se asomó por uno de sus ojos... -"_No haré más tonterías..._"- Se dijo mientras sentía la respiración de Albert contra su cuerpo... –

Al pasar por el vestidor y armario de Candy, Albert se encontró con que en los entrepaños más altos estaban todas sus cosas... Todo aquello que no tenían en el campamento... Se sonrió, era cómo compartir una habitación cuando estuvieran casados. Sara, mientras la reunión terminaba, se dedicó a acomodar todas las cosas de su patrón en el armario de Candy. Le pareció el más seguro, ya que la Tía Abuela difícilmente entraría ahí... Albert estaba encantado... -_"Mi esposa..."- _Esa idea fantaseaba casi todo el tiempo por su cabeza... Había soñado tantas veces que eso sucediera... No entendía porqué algunas cosas podían llevar tanto tiempo...Saber que podría ver a su futura esposa vestirse en el mismo lugar dónde él podría estar. Esa idea atravesó su pensamiento como una ráfaga, dándole una placentera sensación de hogar... mientras llevaba su preciosa carga frente a la chimenea...

Se colocaron frente a la chimenea y los dos devoraron la cena que Sara les había preparado... Se siguieron dando pequeños y largos besos mientras compartían la cena... Se seguían acariciando mientras se hablaban en susurros... Candy no podía creer la inmensa suerte con la que había corrido... Su corazón palpitaba de felicidad... Habían hecho las paces... y Dios había escuchado su plegaria... Albert había regresado... Candy contemplaba esos inmensos ojos azules que se volvían más claros y más oscuros a medida que las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en ellos... Se podría decir que Albert estaba igual de enamorado... Los rizos dorados de Candy y esos grandes ojos verdes que se iluminaban con las llamas del fuego... Era difícil no sentirse feliz abrazándose el uno al otro y compartiendo una deliciosa cena... Para los dos ya se hacía difícil mantenerse despiertos así que se acomodaron en el lecho de Candy... Se abrazaron y estaban por quedarse dormidos...

-"_Princesa..."-_

_-"Mmm... si..."-_

_-"Gracias, por enfrentar a Jolie y a su padre... Sé que fue difícil... Quería yo mismo abofetear al padre de Jolie y sacárlos a empujones de nuestra casa..."-_

_-"Nuestra casa... qué bonito se oye..."- _Pensó Candy...- "_No fue nada... Haría cualquier cosa por ti... Además como dice la Tía... Ella tomó la decisión por ti... No estaba a tu altura... William ¼..."-_

_-"Jaja... Funcionó... ¿no es así...?"-_

_-"Y de qué manera... Jamás había visto rabiar a un hombre así... Pensé que le daría un ataque..."-_

_-"Bien merecido se lo tienen después de hablarte cómo te habló..."-_

_-"Olvídalo... no recordemos momentos amargos... Estamos juntos... William ¼... y eso es lo más importante..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Candy... Ahh... no tienes compostura..."-_

_-"No...y tú tampoco..."-_

_-"Mejor... así me gustas... siendo tú Candy..."-_

_-"Eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida..."- _Candy le sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en los suaves labios de Albert... Lo contempló girándose un poco y viendo el hermoso rostro de Albert desde arriba... Sus gruesas y rizadas pestañas... El profundo azul de sus ojos... le arrebataban tantos suspiros que podría haber dejado la casa sin aire ése día... Sólo que casi siempre suspiraba para sus adentros... Se sentía un poco vulnerable al saber que lo amaba tan intensa y profundamente... No quería que el viera que tenía el control total de su persona en cualquier momento... en cualquier lugar... Quería conservar un poco de su orgullo... Aunque sólo fuera un poco... por Albert haría lo que fuera... Candy se refugió en el fuerte torso y varonil torso de Albert... Lo que ella más deseaba era casarse con él... Su corazón se lo gritaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca... Quería saberse su esposa y tener sus hijos... y pensar que hacía poco... Todavía pensaba que podría haberle dicho que no a Albert... Jimmy... se lo había tratado de explicar... Incluso lo había hecho rabiar... Una sonrisa interna se dibujó en sus sueños... Su Príncipe de la Colina había llegado por ella y la abrazaba y amaba con tanta fuerza que su corazón perdía todos sus miedos...

Él no durmió profundamente... sólo descansó... Temía que la mañana los sorprendiera y él siguiera en la habitación. Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Albert había estado dormitando, pero logró tener un buen descanso... Candy yacía profundamente dormida... Él se incorporó y con cuidado se colocó sus ropas... Tomó algunas que se encontraban en el armario de Candy y cuando estuvo listo la despertó...

-"_Mi amor... despierta... Candy... abre los ojos... preciosa..."- _Mientras la besaba, con el más profundo cariño...-

-"_Es... es... demasiado temprano... Todavía no amanece..."- _Le dijo con los ojos entreabiertos...-

-"_Lo sé...pero es mejor que me vaya... "- _

_-"No... Es muy temprano... Descansa un poco más..."- _Le dijo Candy mientras lo abrazaba y besaba...-

-"_Princesa... es mejor así... Te veré en el campamento... No tardes mucho... quiero tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo..."-_

Candy se sonrojó... mientras Albert unía su frente a la de ella...-"_Me iré, lo más pronto posible... Ya empiezo a extrañarte..."- _

Ella se incorporó y colocó su bata de seda satinada, para cubrir su desnudez... Albert se acercó a la ventana y antes de irse... aflojó la bata de Candy y recorrió su cuerpo desnudo una vez más con sus manos... Candy cayó rendida ante tales caricias... Se besaron profundamente... La bata de Candy se encontraba entre abierta cubriendo parte de sus senos... Albert abrió la ventana y se despedía con un último beso mientras sacaba una de sus piernas... Candy lo detuvo por las solapas de su camisa y le dijo... en secreto...-

-"_Tú... eres mi Romeo..."- _Albert se sorprendió ante tal confesión... Sabiendo que Candy había besado a Terry, siendo Julieta... La confesión... le llenó el alma de alegría... De una vez y para siempre había sacado a Terry del corazón de Candy... Él sonrió mientras la besaba con toda su pasión...-

-_"Y tú... mi Julieta..."- _En medio de un beso Candy sonrió y lo abrazó... dejando su cuerpo expuesto a los rayos de la luna que se despedía para dar paso a los tenues rayos del sol...-

-_"Ni la hermosa Julieta compite con tu belleza... "-_

_-"Amo a mi Romeo... "-_

_-"Y yo amo a mi Julieta..."- _Albert volvió a meter su pierna por la ventana y ésta vez la cargó y acercó su cuerpo para sentirla completa... En realidad así lo era... Ella era su Julieta mucho antes que fuera de Terry. Había querido verla en aquel Festival de Mayo... con tantas ganas... Había querido contemplarla como Julieta... pues para él... ella era aún más hermosa que aquella Julieta... Le robó el más apasionado beso que dos enamorados se hubieran podido dar, bajo los tenues rayos de luna... En susurros que se confundían con el sonido del viento le dijo suavemente...-"_Nunca te vi como Reina del Festival de Mayo... Moría por ver a mi hermosa Julieta..."- _Mientras seguía besándola...-

_-"Albert... desde entonces... tú sabías... que... que..."- _Sin parar de besarse y buscar sus labios...-

_-"¿Que te amaba?...- _Hizo una pausa entre los besos y respiró para contestarle con la verdad...- _"Si... "- _Albert la miró profundamente... conteniendo la respiración y dejando ver una sonrisa un poco sonrojado... Su corazón estaba al descubierto... perdería su orgullo frente a ella y no le importaba... Con ternura la contempló y su mirada la transportó a aquellos días en Londres...-

_-"Albert... "- _Candy lo abrazó con más fuerza y le arrebató apasionados besos... Su corazón se aceleró tanto que sentía que podía desvanecerse... Acercó su cuerpo cálido a las ropas frías de Albert y lo abrazó y besó hasta quedarse sin aire...-

Albert con dificultad logró separarse en medio de tan apasionados besos... y la tomó de la cintura acariciando su espalda... Sus ojos reflejaban el infinito amor que le tenía... "_Princesa... me tengo que ir... o no saldré nunca de aquí... "- _Tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y la contempló con infinito amor... Había dejado al descubierto su corazón y no le importó... El azul de Albert iluminó el corazón de Candy... Nadie podía acelerarla en esa forma... Terry jamás pudo... Acercó su rostro al de Candy y se despidieron nuevamente... Candy asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó ir...

Dejó que su Romeo saliera por el balcón... Era absolutamente de ensueño... Vio cómo la silueta de Albert se perdía en la oscuridad... Se quedó suspirando, mirando por la ventana un rato más... no quería que el hechizo se rompiera...- "_Albert... ¿cuánto has pasado por mí...?_– Tomó un suspiro para sus adentros...- _Con razón sentí tanta desolación cuando regresé de Escocia y leí esa carta en la que se despedía de mí... Yo también lo quería muchísimo desde entonces... Recuerdo lo mal que me sentí al ver su reacción después que le conté que no estaría en el Festival de Mayo... Él me inspiró a volverme enfermera... Siempre has sido importante en mi vida... Ahora más que nunca... Te amo tanto..."- _Se decía mientras se separaba de la ventana... Recargó su cuerpo contra la pared y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... Cerró los ojos mientras ruborizada, tomaba aire para poder bajar de la nube en la que la había dejado Albert... Desde su ventana pudo contemplar como la luna desaparecía y se despedía de su amado sol...

El sol todavía no iluminaba todo... apenas despuntaba y Albert ya se encontraba en camino... La oscuridad y los bellos paisajes contemplaron a un purasangre atravesar las planicies con un rubio, sonriendo, con el pecho al descubierto y el aire atravesando por su dorado cabello... Podía dejar su alma libre... sus brazos al viento... mientras respiraba felicidad... Después de tanto por fin lo hacía... La imagen de Candy, a través de la ventana, mirándolo enamorada... Cómo alguna vez Julieta mirara a su Romeo... Bajo los rayos de luna... Completamente enamorada de él... Lo hacía sonreír y reír triunfante... Había luchado con tanta fuerza... y ahora daba la estocada final a su rival... Si alguna vez sintió que podía alzar al mundo con sus manos fue ese... Desde ese día se rumoró que el viento se escuchaba reír en esas tierras...

(...)


	16. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Amaneceres...**

El viento que se colaba por la ventana... hacía que Candy poco a poco despertara del trance en que se encontraba... Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente mientras se pasaba las puntas de los dedos sobre sus labios... Cerró su bata y suspiró fuertemente por última vez... No podía moverse... Los brazos de Albert... su caricias... su cálidas manos... La forma de mirarla y la forma en la que había abierto su corazón hacia ella... Difícilmente lograba controlar su respiración desbocada... Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estremecían su piel... erizaban cada poro de su cuerpo... Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro...

Escuchó a lo lejos... confundidos entre el viento... los primeros ruidos del amanecer... Sin pensarlo más... se vistió... Colocó una falda larga con botas, una camisa ceñida de algodón, un chaleco, cinturón y un sombrero. Arreglo su cabello y maquilló ligeramente sus facciones. Después salió con sigilo de su habitación...

El sonido de la puerta abriendo hizo que aquella mujer entreabiera los ojos... Mientras enfocaba una figura esbelta que se acercaba a la orilla de su cama...

-"_¿Tía...?"- _Le dijo en voz baja Candy...- _"¿Tía Abuela...? Vengo a despedirme... Debo salir ahora mismo, antes que George despierte y partamos... Debo revisar algunas cosas de ésta propiedad... Mi amigo Tom me espera, para ayudarme a ver cómo debo de unir estas tierras con las de Lakewood... Debo irme Tía... ó George no me dejará..."- _Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...-_"Ahora entiendo porqué Albert se levantaba tan temprano... George es implacable..."-_

_-"Candice... ¿qué es ésta forma de despertarme...?"-_

_-"Ohhh... Lo siento mucho Tía...- _Le dijo Candy un poco sonrojada y bajando la mirada...- _Debo irme cuánto antes... o George querrá que partamos hacia Boston inmediatamente... Todavía tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que ver aquí... y sin embargo no encuentro el tiempo para verlos... Discúlpeme Tía... no quería despertarla... Es sólo que... no quería que se fuera, pensando que no me despedí... Le agradezco enormemente haber venido y el haberme ayudado con todo lo sucedido ayer...- _Le dijo Candy tomándola de la mano y colocando un suave beso en el dorso de ésta... –

-"_Candice... en verdad estás muy cambiada... Me alegro que seas responsable de lo que William ha dejado a tú cuidado... Entiendo si debes irte... Nosotros partiremos cuánto antes... Pasado mañana nos embarcamos a Londres..."- _

_-"Tía... muchas... muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano... James es un gran chico y la quiere mucho... No tengo cómo agradecerle... En cuánto pueda... iré a visitarlos... se lo prometo..."- _Le dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos...-

-"_No me debes nada... James es un caballero... y es muy agradable... Pasar los días con mi nieto... es algo nuevo y bueno para mí... Candice... nunca te agradecí por cuidar de William durante su amnesia... Gracias a ti el vive... y no desesperes... él regresará pronto estoy segura..."- _Le dijo colocando la palma de su mano en su mejilla...-

-"_¿Usted lo cree?"-_

_-"Mmm... Si conozco bien a William... él regresará pronto... Nunca ha podido estar mucho tiempo alejado de su pupila..."-_

_-_Candy se sonrojó hasta encenderse...-

-"_Tía... ¿qué dice..?"-_

_-"Vamos niña... ¿Acaso eres la única que no se dá cuenta el lugar que ocupas en el corazón de William...?"-_

_-"Tía... yo... yo..."- _La Tía colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y continuó...-

-"_Candice... Cuándo él regrese... prométeme... que recapacitarás y verás dentro de tu corazón... Acaso crees que William haría semejante regalo... a cualquier muchacha... No... Él tiene un gran sentimiento albergado por ti... No lo desprecies... Y aunque no lo aprobaba en un principio... Ahora veo que él es capáz de alejarme de su vida para siempre sino los hago parte de la mía... Él merece ser feliz..."- _La Tía en un acto deliberado se incorporó un poco y abrazó a Candy... Una pequenísima lágrima se asomó por sus ojos... mientras... recobraba la compostura...-

-"_Tía... gracias... Mil veces gracias... Yo... yo... no hay día que no extrañe a Albert... Quiero decir a William... con el corazón... Espero su regreso cada día... Yo me di cuenta de cuánto lo quiero hace poco... y sólo espero que él me de oportunidad de manifestarle mis sentimientos..."-_

_-"La tendrás..."- _Se despegaron un poco y la Tía contempló a la rubia con los primeros rayos del sol...- "_Te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa... Ahora ve y cumple con tus obligaciones... Pasa rápido y despídete de tu hermano... Él te adora Candice y te admira... Sé un ejemplo para él..."-_

_-"Lo haré... Ahora debo irme... Que tengan un buen viaje... Pediré a la Sra. Rita que les prepare el desyuno cuánto antes... La voy a extrañar Tía..."- _Candy le dijo con una franca sonrisa en los labios... Se acercó y depositó un beso en la frente de la Tía y después la volvió a abrazar... Se soltaron rápidamente y salió como si fuera una sombra de ésa habitación... –

-"_Jimmy... Despierta perezoso... jaja..."-_

_-"¿Qué...? ¡ Es demasiado temprano...! ¿Candy... qué haces aquí...? Esto debe ser un milagro..."-_

_-"Jajaja... lo es...Debo irme antes que George o Rick me vean... Ayer los ví... quedarse en el despacho hasta tarde... y quiero ver a Albert... Lo más pronto posible..."-_

_-"Candy... no temas... todo se arreglará..."-_

_-"Por eso debo irme... Te quiero mucho hermano... y te deseo lo mejor... La pasarán increíble... Sólo recuerda cuidar de la Tía... Se ha encariñado mucho contigo..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Si... yo encontré una nueva familia... La he pasado muy bien y estoy muy contento... Candy no tengo cómo agradecerte a ti y a Albert..."-_

_-"Vamos Jimmy... los dos te queremos con el corazón y queremos lo mejor para ti... Por favor manda mi cariño a Annie y a Archie... y si ves a Patty a ella también... Ahora debo partir..."-_

_-"Sí... vete ya... No lo hagas esperar más... Dale un abrazo a Albert de mi parte y mi eterno agradecimiento..."- _Jimmy la tomó de las manos y después se abrazaron... Los ojos se les pusieron llorosos de nuevo... Pero sólo era un hasta luego... Ella vería a su hermano...-

-"_Jimmy te iremos a ver... Lo prometo..."-_

_-"Por favor no te preocupes por mí... Sé feliz hermana... y dame muchos sobrinos con quien jugar..."-_

Se contemplaron un momento más tomados de las manos y después Candy desapareció tras la puerta...

"_Sara... Eres una tramposa... jaja..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriéndo, después sin aviso la abrazó dulcemente...-

"_Srita._.. _El Sr. me pidió que no le dijera nada..."- _ Le dijo un poco sonrojada de la cara...-

"_Gracias... Sarita... Ahora debo irme... Alcánzame después... Mandaré a John por ti..."-_

"_Si... aquí lo esperaré..."-_

Candy le dio un abrazo de nuevo y con una franca sonrisa se despidió... Pareciera Julieta despidiéndose de su nana, para ir al encuentro de Romeo... Sara la vió... y sonrió francamente... Nada podía hacerla más feliz, que ver a las dos personas que más la habían ayudado, felices...

Poco después del amanecer, todos se encontraban despiertos... y Candy ya no estaba. La Tía Elroy se despidió de todos y se llevó consigo a su nieto. Rick se fue con ellos para llevarlos acompañarlos hasta Chicago. George alegó que debía esperar a Candy ya que debían partir lo más pronto posible... Aquel comentario causó una sonrisa muy pequeña en el rostro de la Tía Elroy al recordar a su nieta despedirse de ella tan temprano para escapar de George... Jimmy y el Sr. Cartwright se despidieron de nuevo y él mismo los acompanó a todos a desayunar... Imaginó que Candy había partido al encuentro de Albert, para llevarle las buenas nuevas, de no estar comprometido con Jolie Mc. Phearson. Así todos y cada uno de ellos se encaminaron hacia sus destinos, mientras una rubia atravesaba las planicies de esas grandes e increíblemente hermosas tierras, para encontrarse con aquel que hubiera robado su corazón...

...

-_"Amor... ya estoy aquí..."- _ Se oyó una voz en medio de un claro dónde se encontraba el campamento... Un rubio extremadamente guapo, apareció de una de las tiendas... Llevaba la camisa desabotonada y sus rubios cabellos caían por su frente. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules eran el cielo mismo, abriéndose paso entre la inmensidad del paisaje... La rubia corrió hacia él y se refugió en sus brazos... Sus corazones latían fuertemente mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez, para calmar esa sed que sentían del ser amado...

Aquel par de rubios, compartió ése amanecer de nuevo uniendo sus cuerpos puesto que parecían no encontrar calma hasta no hacerlo. La pasión que se desataba entre ellos era irrefrenable, cada momento separados era una agonía para sus almas...

Exhaustos se encontraban aquel rubio de cuerpo fornido y músculoso, desnudo cobijando a una rubia desnuda, cuya piel estaba pegada a la de él... Sus respiraciones estaban encontrando su ritmo... mientras los bellos ojos azules de aquel apuesto joven recorrían el cuerpo de su amada...

-"_Albert... Eres un travieso..."- _Le dijo Candy sonriendo y acariciando su pecho...-

."_Jajajaja... Tú igual..."- _Le dijo depositando un tierno beso en su frente y devolviéndole una dulce sonrisa...-

-"_Amor mío... Tom nos visitará hoy por la tarde... e imagino que George no tarda en llegar..."-_

_-"Mmmm... _– suspiró Albert...- _acaso no saben, que deseo amar a mi Princesa, una y otra vez..."- _Le dijo Albert al oído... en un todo seductor que estremecía a Candy completamente...-

-_"Jajaja... Si tú invitaste a Tom, yo sólo te estoy recordando... Jajaja..."-_

_-"Es verdad... jaja... Tendré que esperar un poco más, y después no podrás escapar..."-_

_- _Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras se tomaban de las manos y se besaban profundamente...- " _¿No tendré escapatoria...?"- _Le contestó Candy en un suspiro...-

- _"No..."-_

Albert acarició la piel de Candy... Sus caricias los hicieron perderse en un profundo sueño... Albert no tenía la menor prisa... Sabía que George les daría tiempo para hablar... Para reconciliarse... Así que aprovechó cada segundo junto a la mujer que amaba...

...

Los días pasaron y Candy y Albert por fin disfrutaron de su amor plenamente... Candy sólo esperaba aquella declaración... que haría que su corazón diera un vuelco... Aunque lo ansiaba... disfrutaba cada momento como si fuera el último...

Albert por otra parte se sentía satisfecho y contento, porque para él ella era su mujer y lo sería siempre... Quería darle la sorpresa sólo que algunas cosas le tomaron más de lo previsto...

Un amanecer Candy se encontraba recargada en el pecho de ese hombre a quien amaba tan ardientemente...

-_"¿Albert? "-_

_-"Si, preciosa..."-_

_-"No me has pedido la insignia de tu familia... La sigo llevando en el pecho..."-_

_-"Ehh... si... ¿Te molesta..?"-_

_-"¡Ohh... no claro que no!- _Le contestó un poco apenada... y sonrojada de la cara...- _"Lo que pasa es que es algo muy importante para ti... ¿no?"- _Terminó la frase con algo de nerviosismo...-

-"_Si... es muy importante para mí..."-_

_-"¿Entonces... no la deseas de vuelta...? ... No me malentiendas, para mí es un gran honor... Es sólo que no veo que la quieras de regreso y me lo estaba preguntando...- _Le preguntó un poco temblorosa y con nerviosismo... –

-"_Jaja... Ya se me hacía mucho sin que me preguntaras... Jajaja... Estaba esperando a que lo hicieras..."- _Le contestó con una franca sonrisa... contemplándola con una mirada enigmática que siempre hacía que Candy quisera revelar sus secretos...-

_-"¡Siii... ¡"- _Le contestó con la cara bastante sorprendida y se incorporó un poco dejando al descubierto su nívea piel y sus pezones, que fueron inmediatamente cubiertos por la mano de Albert... Después se incorporó y retiró las sábanas para verla completamente... Mientras le acarició la piel y luego tomó su mano entrelazándola con sus dedos... Candy sentía un sendero de hormigas, que estremeció y punzó fuertemente dentro de ella... Albert llevó su mano hacia su boca y besó cada uno de sus pequeños dedos... Candy acercó más su cuerpo hacia él y lo contemplo con una tierna sonrisa... Dejando que sus esmeraldas brillaran por el amor que sentía hacia él...-

-"¿_Candy? Sabes... lo que significa... traer esa insignia pegada a tu pecho...?-_

_-"Ehh... ¿que me dejas a cargo mientras vuelves...?"- _Le contestó un poco nerviosa con temor a equivocarse...-

_-"Si..."- _Le contestó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras aproximaba más su cuerpo al de ella...- _"¿Y qué más...?"-_

_-_ Ahora estaba más nerviosa... Albert estaba seductoramente frente a ella y le preguntaba muy cerca de los labios... Sintió que un calor y un estremecimiento se apoderaban de ella... Su corazón palpitó fuertemente y no sabía la razón...-

- "_Ehh... que la dejas en promesa de que regresarás..."- _Le contestó en un suspiro... Casi sin aliento... Pudo sentir cómo Albert la rodeó con los brazos y la aproximó aún más a su pecho... Por alguna razón sentía que no le estaba dando la respuesta correcta...-

-_" Y ¿qué más...? Preciosa... ¿Acaso lo sabes...?- _La voz de Albert se oía entre cortada, como nerviosa...-

_-_ Candy estaba totalmente sonrojada de la cara y su corazón parecía que iba a explotar... Casi sin aliento... le respondió... ¿Porqué estaba tan nerviosa...?- "_No estoy muy segura..."-_

-"_Amor... "- _Albert acercó aún más a Candy y tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de Candy mientras con el otro la rodeaba y la sujetaba pegada a sus muslos y a su pecho... Candy sentía su respiración y al igual que él... su corazón palpitaba rápido... muy rápido... Le habló en susurros... con la voz cargada de amor y dulzura por ella...- "_Un patriarca deja su insignia por... un viaje largo... del cual promete regresar y deja alguien a cargo... _– Acercó más los labios de Candy hacia los de él y la miró fijamente... dejando que ese azul penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su alma... La respiración de Candy era entrecortada... Estaba paralizada... Sólo podía contemplar a Albert... Sentía que no podía moverse... La tenía bajo su hechizo... Aquel rubio podía paralizarla por completo con su sensualidad...- "_O..."- _Albert se sonrojó un poco y su voz se entrecortó... Las palabras que emitía eras suaves, cargadas de amor y pasión... Siguió acariciando la mejila de Candy mientras acercó su frente a la de ella y dejó que aquellas esmeraldas lo miraran fijamente... No había mujer en el mundo que hiciera que él sintiera que no tenía el más mínimo autocontrol... que no fuera ella... Se miraron profundamente... Una tierna mirada de Albert y un momento de contemplación... paró el mundo y sólo podían oír sus respiraciones...- _"O... porque aquel que deja la insignia... Promete que regresará, sólo para casarse, con la mujer a la que ha dejado su insignia a cargo... "_

_- _Un dulce beso selló aquella declaración... Los suaves besos de Albert se posaron en los de Candy y se prometieron muchas cosas en ése beso... El color subió a las mejillas de Candy, la dejó sin aliento y de pronto en ese beso... las lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos... Sus manos temblaban y pudo sentir cómo Albert se estremecía con su respuesta... Su respiración también era entrecortada y sus manos temblaron por las emociones que sentía...-

-"_Albert... ¿Es verdad...?"-_

_-"Nunca he dicho, ni hecho algo más enserio en toda mi vida... Déjame amarte, déjame quererte y hacerte feliz... Te amo y no quiero que nos separemos... No puedo imaginar, despertarme sin ti a mi lado..."- _Albert le contestó con verdadero estremecimiento en la voz y la besó dulcemente de nuevo... Amándola por cada poro de su piel... Entregando su vida y alma a la mujer que amaba...-

- "_Amor mío... Mi Príncipe..."- _Las lágrimas de felicidad cubrían los ojos de Candy...-

-"_¿Qué dice Mi Pequeña...? – _El cuerpo de Albert temblaba ligeramente y las emociones le estaban ganando... La contemplaba con profundo amor...-

_-"Si... me casaré contigo... Te amo... Te amo tanto..."- _Candy lo abrazó con todo su amor... no queriendo dejar ningún espacio entre ellos... pegó su mejilla a su pecho... Sus tibias lágrimas corrieron por ese fuerte y amplio pecho... Albert la rodeó completamente con sus brazos y la tomó por sus rizos... Colocó con ternura su cabello y cabeza bajo la de él y sencillamente una lágrimas se asomó por los ojos de Albert... – "_Princesa... me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo... Yo también te Amo... Candice... Estoy loco por ti..."- _

Albert... buscó fervientemente los labios de Candy... Mientras una llama se encedía con éste inocente contacto... Buscaron sus labios con desenfreno y se abrazaron aún más fuerte... Se amaron... no una, ni dos veces... Repitieron su rito de amor... tantas veces como sus cuerpos les reclamaron... Albert la hizo suya con pasión desenfrenda y Candy dejó que su cuerpo amara a Albert tanto cómo él lo pidiera... No hubo pausas ni tiempo para pensar... Dejaron que sus cuerpos libremente expresaran cuánto se querían...

Cuando por fin finalizaron exhaustos su rito... El cuerpo desnudo de una rubia... se acoplaba perfectamente al de aquel hermoso rubio... Los labios de ambos estaban encendidos de tanta pasión y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas... Se encontraban abrazados y constantemente durante su dormitar unían sus labios en pequeños besos y aproximaban sus cuerpos acariciándose y encontrando aquello que tomaban mutuamente uno de otro... Con lentos movimietos de cadera rozaban y calmaban sus cuerpos... Albert tenía rodeada a Candy con sus brazos y los dos temblaban ligeramente... por la mezcla de emociones... Después de un tiempo lograron arrullarse con su vaivén de caderas y el suave roce de sus labios...

Ése amanecer fue testigo del más intenso y puro amor... Así Albert selló su promesa... Estarían casados tan pronto él apareciera de regreso al mundo de los negocios... El más asediado millonario de América... estaba locamente enamorado... y nada ni nadie podría impedir su felicidad... Albert tenía a Candy protegida entre sus brazos y le recitó las más dulces palabras de amor... Su voz era miel y un bálsamo para el alma... Candy estaba profundamente enamorada de Albert... Su corazón palpitaba de felicidad y de cuando en cuando su sonrisa, estaba acompañada por una pequeña lágrima de la más entera y plena felicidad...

Candy comprendió en ése momento... Porqué la Tía casi se cae, cuando ella mostró la insignia en su pecho... Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de Albert... Tan varonil y atractivo... durmiendo apaciblemente junto a ella, sintiendo su cálida respiración... Recordó como Jolie le reclamó que ella no sabía que significaba traer esa insignia en su cuello... y cómo había palidecido esa jóven mujer al ver colgar esa insignia de su cuello... Candy contempló la astucia de Albert... Había dejado al descubierto de la forma más sutil, sus planes a futuro... No se casaría con Jolie... Se casaría con ella..., lo estaba gritando al mundo y sin embargo... con el toque más sutil... lo hacía una realidad... poco palpable para muchos... pero no para todos... George y Rick al contemplar esa insignia... sabían perfectamente... que sucedía... Por eso Rick le había cerrado el ojo a Candy, asegurándole que todo estaba bien... Por eso se habían encerrado en el despacho... Era lo que estaban esperando... Habían querido ir a felicitar a Albert en ése momento... pero pronto lo harían... de eso estaban seguros... Candy acarició sutilmente un pequeño rizo que caía por la frente de Albert... Después depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios de complicidad y entre sueños Albert sonrió como un niño pequeño... Después Candy cerró los ojos y logró conciliar el sueño...

Pasaron algunos días y ellos habían acordado, no decirle a nadie lo que sucedía... Sabían que si lo hacían del conocimiento de todos... El Sr. Cartwright sería el primero en acampar junto a Albert de ese día en adelante... Durante esos días se sonrieron muchas veces y se dieron pequeños y sutiles besos de complicidad... Candy a diferencia de muchas mujeres llevaba una insignia en el pecho que concretaba su compromiso... Para Albert fue un alivio aclarar sus planes y ser aceptado... Al mismo tiempo pensó en sustituir esa insignia por un anillo... -Ahhh... pero esa sería una sorpresa...- Contempló durante esos días que transcurrieron lo hermosa que se veía Candy y lo radiante que era su sonrisa cuándo era para él...

Habían movido el campamento varias veces y recorrido las nuevas planicies... Para su sorpresa el Sr. Cartwright tenía un criadero de caballos purasangre, Mustang... Eran hermosísimos... Habían encontrado a los potrillos y los siguieron hasta que se reunieron con sus padres. Dejaron a Bella y a Godo pasear y pastar por las praderas, puesto que más que cualquier cosa ellos amaban la naturaleza. Siendo sus caballos sumamente fieles todas las mañanas llegaban al campamento y los acicalaban y daban brillo a sus pelajes...

Una tarde debido a que había llovido mucho el día anterior decidieron que debían mover el campamento ya que si volvía a llover, se atascarían las carrozas... Pronto tenían todo levantado y en la oscuridad, guiados por uno de los vaqueros llegaron a lo que parecía un lago... Junto a ese lago que era impenetrable a la vista había un claro y desde lo alto se contemplaban las praderas verdes y los vastos campos hacia abajo...

Era un rincón de la propiedad que estaba señalada en el mapa, pero estaba marcado muy lejos... No podían creer que hubieran avanzado tanto... Con mucha rapidez terminaron de colocar todo o casi todo en su lugar... Para cuando era la hora de la cena estaban agotados así que sólo cenaron un poco de carne seca que tenían en conserva junto con algunas frutas secas... Estaban a punto de conciliar el sueño y se oyó caer una tormenta feroz... Pensaron que el nivel del agua del lago subiría... pero realmente lo hizo muy poco... En realidad el lago crecía un poco más en temporada de lluvias y todavía no empezaba... Llovió por un breve momento y después se detuvo... Candy se aferró a Albert. El la cubrió con sus brazos y asi conciliaron el sueño... Estaban exhustos...

La mañana siguiente estaban sumamenta hambrientos así que se despertaron justo al despuntar el amanecer... Albert se arregló y salió primero que Candy. Ella al instante estaba junto a él con unos vaqueros, botas y una hermosa camisa de algodón ceñida y finamente terminada... El sol despuntaba y comenzaba a iluminar todo su alrededor... Cubrió con un baño de rayos dorados, de pronto era como si los Alpes Suizos fueran trasladados a ése lugar... Las montañas se reflejaban en el lago al igual que los árboles del bosque... Una imagen dorada era lo que contemplaban en la superficie... Los dorados rizos de la rubia y del rubio hacían el juego perfecto con el paisaje... Fue cuando les quedó claro... Ellos pertenecían ahí... En algún momento pensaron que se encontraban en el paraíso...

Contuvieron la respiración mientras ese instante se esfumó y el sol resplandeció en el horizonte... Lo primero que querían hacer era explorar más aquellas tierras... Ellos jamás imaginaron que Albert hubiera podido adquirir un pedazo de cielo y regalárselo a Candy... Se miraron y reflejaron cada uno en sus pupilas... para sellarlo con un hermoso beso, lleno de amor ese amanecer...

En cuánto pasaron las horas y pudieron volver a la tierra... empezaron a hacer muchos, muchos planes... El rostro de Albert era hermoso... pues él más que nadie disfrutada del increíble regalo que era la naturaleza...

...

5


	17. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Un pedazo para compartir...**

Ése fin de semana llegó George con noticias sobre la llegada de Jimmy a Inglaterra. Trajo con él una carta de la Tía dirigida a Candy y otra para Albert... Ambos leyeron sus cartas y luego las intercambiaron como niños pequeños... Cada uno reía, por las cosas que redactaba la Tía acerca de Jimmy. Pues en un tono serio les decía todas las peripecias que el joven Andrew había pasado durante su viaje por el Atlántico... Usaba frases como... "Las señoritas de ahora son unas atrevidas..." – "William... no quiero que de acerques a tal o cual señorita... o familia... Se denota el interés por tú dinero... Entre otras muchas... que compartieron juntos...

Esperaban con ansias la carta de Jimmy, para saber cómo lo había recibido el San Pablo... No sabían lo bien que le había ido, desde el principio... Rick había tenido a bien regalarle un tablero de ajedrez pequeño, junto con fichas de dominó y un juego de cartas... eso y tabaco para compartir... Todo lo anterior estaba más que prohibido, excepto el ajedrez, en el colegio y por eso cada estudiante llevaba consigo algo prohibido y se divertían entre amigos... Jimmy se limitó sólo a eso... puesto que no gustaba del tabaco... Todo estaba en un gran estuche que al abrirlo descubría sólo el ajedrez... y pasó desapercibido... Después de una semana entendió perfectamente porque Archie y Stear se hubieran referido a ese colegio como la cárcel... Era tan estricto y silencioso algunas veces... Jimmy estaba acostumbrado a las praderas, a estar en libertad con los animales... Ahora todo era diferente... Su corazón llegó a sentir pesadez por la lejanía de sus tierras... Él sólo recordar a Candy y a Albert despidiéndolo... A Annie y a Archie... acogiéndolo en su nueva familia le daba fuerzas para no claudicar...

Poco a poco su corazón se acostumbró a las nuevas sensaciones... Esperaba poder ver a su Abuela el primer fin de semana que les dejaran libres... Parecía algo extraño, pero por increíble que pareciera, él extrañaba a la Sra. Elroy... Estaban juntos todo el tiempo y ella lo llevaba por aquí y por allá... Aprendía muchas cosas junto a ella y se sentía útil de poder cuidarla... En realidad Jimmy era demasiado maduro para su edad... Con su abuela podía jugar baraja... Acompañarla a diferentes eventos... o simplemente compartir la comida, hablando... lo cual estaba prohibido en el San Pablo... Lo que más disfrutaban era hablar de política... Era increíble cómo la Sra. Elroy sabía tanto de política y compartiera tantos puntos de vista con Jimmy, que sorprendentemente sabía y opinaba con madurez sobre política... Las semanas pasaron y por fin vería a su Abuela... La Tía lo esperaba afuera en un lujosísimo carruaje y había arreglado una pequeña bienvenida para él con sus amistades de Londres. Así que Jimmy la pasó muy bien... entre amigos cercanos de la Abuela y gente joven... Descansó y paseó por la propiedad de los Andrew que tenían en Londres. Casualmente se llamaba Rose Hill... y era hermosísima... Se relajó y la pasó muy bien... tomó fuerza para seguir adelante y el domingo por la tarde su Abuela lo acompañó al San Pablo... Para ella fue muy difícil... y no sabía por qué... Iba a extrañar a su nieto... Se había sentido tan sola, que pensó en sacar a James del colegio y educarlo en casa mientras recorrían Europa y veían los negocios de la familia... William jamás lo consentiría... Quien vería a la Tía Elroy tan encariñada de su nieto... Pensando en cómo sabotear los planes de William... Cuándo se despidieron ella pensó en conseguir un permiso especial para ir a ver su nieto, tal y cómo lo había conseguido muchos años antes para ver a sus otros nietos... La imagen de Stear apareció frente a sus ojos y se prometió nunca más volver a dejar que un nieto suyo, muriera por causa de la guerra, no mientras ella viviera... Admirablemente la Tía y Jimmy se escribían casi a diario y se relataban sus experiencias... Jimmy siempre preguntando por su salud y si estaba o no tomando sus medicamentos y descansando cómo el doctor se lo había ordenado... La Tía siempre preguntando si lo trataban bien y si se la estaba pasando bien... Algunas otras veces Jimmy le escribía para que ella le explicara algún texto en francés o en alemán... La Tía dominaba a la perfección esos idiomas, incluido el latín y el griego... Jimmy se apoyó mucho en ella, ya que no le gustaba sentirse más tonto o ignorante que sus amigos en el San Pablo... Siempre lograban comunicarse a tiempo y la ayuda de la Tía llegaba siempre a muy buena hora, justo cuando él estaba haciendo sus deberes...

Al otro lado del océano... una rubia estaba con George en frente, repasando muchas cosas y viendo algunas otras nuevas... Había pospuesto la visita al Hogar de Pony, ya que no tenía corazón para dejar a Albert en ése hermoso lugar sólo... Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y por fin tomó una decisión... Consultó a George y después de unos minutos aquella rubia se encontraba escribiendo a toda prisa absolutamente concentrada...

Por un momento suspiró y se encontró mirando hacia la nada...

-_"Srita. Candy..."-_

_-"Oh... si... Perdón..."- _Le contestó sonriendo a George y le sonrió...-

-"_Srita. está muy distraída... ¿Le sucede algo...?"-_

_-"No... Es sólo que Jimmy no me ha escrito... y pues estoy algo preocupada..."-_

_-"Jaja... Srita. él ya es un hombre... Pronto le escribirá... Imagino que tiene mucho que hacer, es un colegio con muy altos requerimientos... Usted lo debe recordar... En cuanto pueda él le escribirá, ya lo verá..."-_

_-"Gracias... George..."- _Le contestó aliviada y le sonrió...-

-"_Ahora Srita. vamos a concentrarnos para terminar... William, me mira con ojos de asesino... Así que creo que debemos apurarnos..."- _Le contestó con una sonrisa...-

-"_Jaja... George... Es bueno tenerte aquí... Apurémonos... no quiero que salgas lastimado... Jaja..."- _Le sonrió francamente e inmediatamente regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo y terminaron la sesión...-

Candy comunicó su magnífico plan a Albert y él pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero cuándo vio lo emocionada que estaba Candy... no pudo objetar...

(…..)

_-¡Archie...! Ha llegado una carta de Candy... Ven amor mío, la leeremos juntos...-_

Aquel guapo hombre, de complexión delgada y ojos miel, sonrió a su esposa, que se veía preciosa en ese vestido azul profundo, que dejaban sus hombros al descubierto... Se levantó de su cómodo sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho...

La mansión Andrew había quedado en silencio, tras la partida de Jimmy... Annie y Patty se veían a diario y pasaban juntas mucho tiempo... Empezaron a extrañar a Candy y querían saber en dónde estaba y cuándo regresaría... Deseaban que todo hubiera salido bien, y que Albert no se encontrara comprometido con Jolie... Patty sintió ganas de abofetear a esa mujer... Sin embargo las dos bellas y distinguidas damas contuvieron sus impulsos y no pudieron más que esperar...

Para sorpresa de Annie y de Archie, la Tía no les había mencionado tal incidente... Tal vez lo consideraba algo sumamente deshonroso...

Querida Annie,

Me encuentro en éste momento en el Rancho Cartwright y quisiera que tú y Archie me visitaran... Los extraño mucho, y me encantaría verlos... Quisiera que pudieran venir el siguiente fin de semana, ya que sería demasiado apresurado, ésta semana... Les tengo preparada una sorpresa y quiero agradecerte Annie por haber organizado junto con Paty, una fiesta tan hermosa para mí...

Ahora es mi momento de regresarles algo... Quiero que vengan a conocer el regalo de cumpleaños que me dejó Albert... Es tan hermoso, el aire es tan puro... Los bosques son hermosos y quiero compartir, con ustedes lo hermoso de éstas tierras...

Por favor digan que si... Los espero con ansias... Annie te pido que hagas extensa ésta invitación a Patty... También la extraño mucho y quiero verla...

Los espero y les mando todo mi cariño,

Candice W. Andrew.

Más tarde en el centro de Chicago, Tom y Rick se encontraban comiendo juntos y debatiendo sobre ciertos temas de política, cuándo llegó una carta. Al instante Rick fue a recibirla y después la leyó para Tom. Los dos estaban más que dispuestos a ir, ya que Tom había pensado en quedarse en Chicago para ver a Pauline, y cuál fue su sorpresa, al saber que Candy invitaba a Pauline... ¿Cómo supo de Pauline...?- Pensó...- Después volteó hacia al frente y vio una sonrisa franca dibujada en el rostro de Rick que se disponía a comer el delicioso postre que le habían preparado...

-"_Qué..."-_

_-"Pues nada... que... "- _Le contestó Tom con una sonrisa amplia...-

-"_Gracias, hermano..."- _Le dijo chocando un puño contra el de él...-

-"_De nada..."- _Le contestó y lo miró con picardía en los ojos...-

-_"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Nada... jajaja... Estás emocionado..."-_

_-"Si... Espero que le den permiso..."-_

_-"Yo te ayudo con su Papá... Sólo pídele a Candy que le escriba a Pauline y a su madre para que vean que es cierto..."-_

_-"¿Tú crees que sea necesario...?"-_

_-"Mucho... Es una señorita de alta sociedad..."- _Le guiñó el ojo Rick a Tom, mientras seguía disfrutando de su postre...-

-"_Ummm... No sé si la dejen ir..."-_

_-"Vamos... No seas pesimista, yo soy como su hermano... y no te olvides que una Andrew los invita... Sería una descortesía... ya lo verás..."-_

_-"Tienes razón..."- _Le contestó Tom más relajado...- _"Hermano, te veo en la noche, tengo que salir en éste instante..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Entiendo... ¿Vas a comer tu postre...?"-_

_-"No... Aunque se ve delicioso..."-_

_-"Pues que lástima... porque yo me lo voy a terminar... Suerte y salúdame a Pauline..."-_

_-"Si... gracias..."- _Le contestó un apurado Tom desde el umbral de la puerta, colocándose un fino sombrero para salir al encuentro de la mujer que había capturado su corazón... No sabía cómo ni cuándo... pero esperaba que pronto, pudiera confesar sus sentimientos... Seguro que Pauline sabría...-

Al llegar a casa de Pauline, se dio cuenta que Candy ya había mandado las cartas... La madre de Pauline hizo muchas preguntas y finalmente se convenció, que Tom era gran amigo de una Andrew. Le pidió permiso de inmediato a su esposo para ver si dejaba que su hija acompañara a Tom, el fin de semana a las propiedades de los Andrew. Quiso mandar a su hijo a cuidar a su hija... pero él no estaba invitado, así que no lo esperarían y Candy siendo una señorita, tal vez se viera en dificultades para alojarlo... Su sorpresa fue, cuando por la noche llegó Rick por Tom y les aclaró el asunto... Les aseguró que el personalmente cuidaría de Pauline... Así que todo quedó arreglado, quién mejor que el hijo de su mejor amigo... Pauline respiró aliviada cuando Rick intervino y siempre le estaría agradecida...

Así pasó la semana para todos los invitados que no sabían que llevar, aunque sabían y conociendo a Candy algo fresco y cómodo para pasar un rato agradable... El jueves por la tarde partieron todos juntos de Chicago y por la noche se encontraban en Lakewood. Antes del amanecer partieron hacia el Rancho Cartwright y después de un largo rato se encontraban a las puertas del Rancho Cartwright. Se sorprendieron, de la familiaridad de Rick con las tierras de Lakewood y los caminos que los llevaban hacia ése mágico lugar. Habían pasado a un costado de las tierras de Tom y él orgulloso enseñó su patrimonio a una nerviosa, y un poco cohibida Pauline...

Annie y Patty habían sido muy cariñosas con Pauline... Archie y Rick por su parte no habían dejado de molestar a Tom, claro entre ellos, ya que Pauline era muy hermosa y sencilla. Se veía muy inteligente, y Tom inevitablemente acababa sonrojado y soltando golpes y amenazas por doquier, las cuáles eran recibidas y contestadas en un sin fin de juego de luchas y más luchas, entre hombres dispuestos a conquistar a la mujer amada...

La sorpresa más grande se la llevó Rick cuando por fin conoció a Patty... Siempre tan cercanos y lejanos al mismo tiempo... Rick admiraba con fervor al padre de Patty y ella simplemente era todo lo que le habían contado y más... Desinhibida, de hermosos ojos castaños, peleando por un lugar para poder manejar su auto... Después de un rato de conocerse y camino a Lakewood los dos se encontraban hablando junto con los demás de esto y aquello. La tímida Patty había desparecido... Mostraba una seguridad impresionante y Rick supo porqué le había atraído tanto al hermano de Pauline...

Patty llevaba una falda por debajo de las rodillas que dejaban ver sus torneados muslos... en contraste con su delgada cintura y bien formados glúteos. Sus grandes pechos, contenidos dentro de una blusa de algodón con encaje y sin mangas... Una cinta gruesa de seda conteniendo su cabello, dejando caer una fina cinta por su espalda, y sus grandes ojos al descubierto... La camisa ajustada a su cuerpo dejaba ver sus hermosos y redondeados senos, por un discreto escote... Rick estaba más que fascinado recorriéndola, con el debido decoro y respeto... A todo lo largo... Sus pantorrillas se veían aún más torneadas por la traba de sus zapatos y sólo quería ver que se encontraba más allá de la falda y la blusa... Incluso estaba como un poco acalorado y con nerviosismo... Cuando Patty volteaba a ver sus alrededores, o fijaba su mirada en el paisaje, dejaba que ese discreto escote descubriera un poco más de sus senos... No sabía el porqué, pero quería causar una buena impresión en Patty... Rick era un caballero, así que lo hizo con discreción... Patty se sentía muy cómoda y estaba realmente contenta de haber conocido finalmente al hijo fantasma de los Mc. Gregor, como ella lo llamaba...

Encontraron mucho de qué hablar desde el principio hasta que sólo fueron ellos en la parte delantera, relatando las aventuras y experiencias con sus respectivas familias y cómo es que nunca habían coincidido. Al pasar de las horas, cuando voltearon atrás todos estaban dormidos... Así que siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a Lakewood.

En cuánto llegaron, se acomodaron en sus habitaciones y se retiraron a dormir. Ellos dos con una gran familiaridad... Rick no sabía que sucedía... Patty era tan diferente a las otras chicas... Se arrepentía de todas las veces que no había coincidido con su familia por estar estudiando. Después entendió que todo tenía un tiempo, y ése era su tiempo de conocer a Patty...

(….)

Al entrar por las puertas del rancho, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Cierto era, que Archie y Stear, tenían conocimiento de cómo es que lucían esas tierras, pero nada se comparaba a lo que encontraron de frente. El Sr. Cartwright esperándolos en la entrada de la casa o mansión, mejor dicho y una hermosa carreta con la insignia de los Andrew en el frente. Todos se encontraban bastante cansados por la travesía y el viaje, y de inmediato querían bajar a refrescarse y tomar sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuál fue su sorpresa que, les ofrecieron un vaso de fresa limonada y todas sus pertenencias fueron pasadas a la carreta. El auto de los Andrew, colocado en la parte posterior de la casa. Unos hermosos purasangre fueron llevados a la puerta de la casa, junto con sombreros para hombre y mujer, dependiendo el caso. Patty, casi se infarta... era bien sabido que amaba conducir... pero... montar a caballo! Eso era diferente, nunca había podido superar su miedo, a que quizá la criatura saliera desbocada, con ella arriba... Hubiera preferido que le pidieran recorrer las tierras a pie, aunque no sabía a dónde iría...

Tom, colocó a Pauline junto a una bonita muchacha, de ojos negros profundos y grandes pestañas rizadas... Sólo que ya no había espacio para más... Archie de inmediato ayudó a Annie a subir a Café y él montó a Bella. Después Tom montó su caballo y finalmente Rick, el otro purasangre Godo... Era una hermosísima bestia, y él se la había pedido a Albert tiempo atrás... Todos se distrajeron y empezaron su andanza, menos Rick. Él estaba admirando el pelaje de Godo y le daba palmadas en el lomo. Después se acercó a su oído y le dijo- _"Eres muy hermoso Godo... Cabalgaremos juntos amigo... Dame el privilegio de recorrer éstas tierras contigo... Seremos buenos amigos..."-_ Patty se le quedó mirando fijamente...-

-_"¿Richard... ehh... Sería mucha molestia... que me llevaras contigo?...La yegua que me dieron es hermosa... Es sólo que no creo poder domarla..."- _

_-"¿Qué... Srita. O' Brien, me dice que no sabe montar a caballo?... Jaja..."-_

_-"Algo así... La verdad nunca me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo y lo sigo posponiendo... jajaja..."-_

_-"Será un honor para mí llevarla hasta su destino..."-_

_-"¡Ohhh!¡ Muchas gracias...!"- _Le contestó Patty emocionada, juntado sus manos y acercándose de buena manera a Godo...-

-"_Vamos Srita... O' Brien... Coloque su pie aquí, -_Le dijo Rick entrelazando sus dedos para subir a Patty...- _ahora... Cuando subas, sostente y en un minuto te ayudo a acomodar... ¿Está bien?"-_

_-"Si..."- _Le dijo Patty en un suspiro y un poco temblorosa... Godo era una bestia enorme, hermosa, pero enorme... De pronto le pareció que un poni sería lo más indicado... Río para sus adentros, agradeciendo que la gente no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos... Con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo, al llegar arriba... con dificultades se acomodó. Godo se movió para detenerse y hacer contrapeso y para Patty, fue como si el suelo mismo se estuviera abriendo... Se detuvo de la silla y pronto, la bestia dejó de moverse... Rick, lo sostenía y se acomodaba para subir... Patty todavía se sostenía con fuerza de la silla del animal, cuando sin saber cuándo Rick se encontraba detrás de ella a una distancia prudente que pronto acortó para acomodarse dentro de la silla de montar... Patty, no sabía qué hacer... si moverse o salirse de la silla... Rick con delicadeza la detuvo y le ofreció su mano para que ella pudiera moverse libremente arriba de Godo...

-"_Ahora... Patty... acomódate... Eso es... deja tus piernas de lado, si te acomoda más... Con la otra mano, sostente de la silla, para que te termines de acomodar... Cuando estés lista dime para empezar a avanzar..."-_ Rick finalmente tomó su posición un poco más atrás dentro de la silla, para darle espacio a Patty, de terminarse de acomodar...-

Sin saber cómo... Patty pronto se encontró en una posición cómoda y segura... Rick la rodeó con delicadeza y tomó las riendas... Las llevó hacia atrás y empezó la marcha... En ese momento... Patty empezó a palidecer... "_Richard... Me caeré... juro que lo haré..."- _El vaivén del caballo, la sacó de equilibrio y sintió resbalar de la silla... Sólo se había movido un poco, pero para ella fue como si se hubiera movido una barbaridad... Rick la contempló y soltó una franca carcajada...-

-"_Jajaja... Srita. O' Brien... Sosténgase fuerte... Apenas, llevamos dos pasos..."-_

_-"Richard... no te burles... ¿Ahora ves por qué odio montar...?"-_

_-"Jajaja... Lo veo claramente... pero Patty... dime Rick... "-_

_-"Va demasiado rápido... Rick..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Patty... apenas y vamos caminando... Sostente fuerte, vuélvete a acomodar... Así... muy bien... ahora... endereza tu espalda... Respira profundo... Abre los ojos... Jajajajaja... Eso es... ¿Mejor..?"-_

_-"Siii... mucho mejor... Gracias Rick..."-_

_-"Ahora... dime... crees poder aguantar aquí delante o mejor te vas atrás... Sólo que te perderías de admirar el hermoso paisaje..."-_

Patty... se quedó pensando un momento... Tal vez atrás sería mejor... Aunque de nuevo parecería una cobarde y se juró nunca volver a serlo...Iría adelante... así bajara del caballo desmayada...- _"Adelante está bien... "-_

_-"Bueno... entonces en marcha..."-_

_-"Patty... debo ir más rápido... Los demás van muy aventajados... Y a éste paso... llegaremos mañana..."-_

_-"¡ Qué... ¡!"-_

_-"Jajaja... Era broma... iremos despacio... y poco a poco iremos aumentando la velocidad... ¿Te parece bien...?"-_

_-"Jajaja... Oh... si... excelente..."- _Le contestó aliviada...-

Poco a poco Patty se fue acomodando y sosteniendo del caballo. Empezó a adquirir confianza y al poco rato, se encontraba casi recargada en Rick... El trote del caballo, la regresaba a los brazos de Rick... Después de muchos intentos... finalmente se sostuvo de la silla con ambos brazos, pero recargándose en Rick para ir más cómoda y segura... Rick al ver que tenía asegurada a Patty comenzó a ir más rápido hasta que pronto iban a galope... Rick se incorporó un poco más para no hacer sentir incómoda a Patty y pronto los dos iban cómodamente disfrutando del paisaje... Al principio Patty estaba demasiado tensa cómo para hablar... Poco a poco fue relajándose y no supo cómo terminaron hablando como dos grandes amigos... Cada uno habló sobre sus respectivos padres y madres y Patty le preguntó por sus hermanas... y en fin... sus temas fueron diversos, al punto que Rick se distrajo y bajó la velocidad para poder hablar con más facilidad... Del resto de los invitados no supieron, ya que ellos se habían quedado bastante atrás... Los demás por supuesto dibujaron sonrisas en sus rostros al ver que Patty se iría con Rick y ninguno ofreció su ayuda... Les pareció que Patty y Rick podían arreglárselas muy bien solos... Archie había salido disparado con Tom y Annie detrás... Ella había aprendido equitación desde muy pequeña y ahora lo dominaba a la perfección... Le gustaba mucho salir a cabalgar con Archie y su Padre... Se puso muy contenta al ver cómo Rick y Patty se habían llevado tan bien desde el principio... Sólo pudo imaginar que su amiga Candy estaba de celestina... Debía reconocer, que siempre había hecho un magnífico trabajo... y lo haría mejor con algo de ayuda... Todos se cerraron el ojo y se pusieron en marcha como si sus vidas dependieran de llegar a su destino, lo más rápido posible... Incluso Sara iba, a trote con la carreta... y la Srita. Pauline a su lado... Pauline iba disfrutando del paisaje y aunque iban ciertamente a trote, no era nada de qué preocuparse... Estaba muy tranquila y admiraba la varonil figura de Tom desde lejos...

Hubo un momento en el que Rick y Patty se sintieron perdidos, pues no vieron a nadie y debían cruzar por el bosque y después salir por el costado. Rick se detuvo y bajó del caballo, examinó el suelo y encontró las huellas de la carreta y de los otros caballos. Tomaron un sendero pequeño que conducía seguramente al otro lado de los espesos pinos y saldrían por un costado... Así lo hicieron y pronto encontraron el sendero por el que el vaquero, había llevado a Candy y a Albert, la noche después de la tormenta.

En poco tiempo vieron las tiendas y un hermoso lago, que reflejaba las montañas, los árboles, pinos y vegetación en su superficie. El agua era cristalina y estaba serena. Se quedaron pasmados con la vista que tenían... Lentamente admirando el paisaje se acercaron al campamento... Cuándo Candy los vio acercarse, se emocionó muchísimo... Rick estaba con Patty, eso era grandioso... Juntó las manos y quiso salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero Archie se interpuso y la detuvo,- _¡Candy... Pero qué hermosa estás... Prima...Te hemos extrañado muchísimo... Nos abandonaste...!_ la abrazó tiernamente, y después Annie la abrazó -_¡Candy... Estás aquí... Te extrañamos tanto...!- _Annie estaba al borde de las lágrimas al igual que ella. No se habían podido ver desde su fiesta de cumpleaños... Habían pasado tantas cosas... La partida de Jimmy, el incidente con los Mc. Phearsen, no había que olvidar el reencuentro con Terry, la partida de Albert... Las dos hermanas se miraron y sólo con eso pudieron adivinar qué era de todo lo que tenían que hablar... Después Tom la abrazó y le presentó a Pauline... Era una jóven muy hermosa... De ojos color almendrado, blanca piel, cabello color rojizo, combinado con castaño claro. Su cabello era lacio y le llegaba un poco antes de la cintura. Su figura era esbelta y ella era un poco más alta que Annie. Sus perfectos labios rojos y sus mejillas rosadas terminaban la perfecta combinación... No podían negar que Tom tenían un excelente gusto... –"_Encantada Pauline... Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, sabiendo que eres amiga de Tom y él es cómo mi hermano... Eres bienvenida aquí cuándo quieras... Ésta es tu casa..." _Pauline con una hermosa sonrisa le regresó el saludo con una pequeña reverencia...- "_Muchas gracias... Candy... por invitarme... Éste lugar es muy hermoso...!- ¡En verdad que sí Candy...!- _Le contestó Archie... Candy le sonrió -_¡Qué bueno que les gustó... A mí también me gusta mucho, he de confesar...!- _Todos sonrieron mientras volteaban a admirar el paisaje... Esperaron unos momentos y pronto tuvieron a Patty y a Rick a su alcance. Una vez que estuvieron ahí... Candy los recibió con una gran sonrisa...

-"_¡ Patty... Viniste... Qué bueno... Te extañé mucho...!"- _Candy al borde de las lágrimas...

-"_! Y yo a ti... Candy... Estás muy hermosa... Te ves mucho mejor...!"-_

_-"! Ohh... Gracias... Tú también estás muy hermosa Patty... Es un gusto tenerte aquí...!-_

_-"¡ Y yo... Acaso no te da gusto tenerme aquí de regreso Candy...!- _Le preguntó Rick seguido de una carcajada y después la saludó caballerosamente...-

-"_Jajaja... Claro que sí... Gracias por traer a Patty contigo..."-_

_-"No fue nada... La Srita. O'Brien es muy buena compañía..."- _Le dijo sinceramente a Candy mientras acercaba a Godo jalándolo de las riendas...-

-"_Gracias de nuevo Rick..."_

_- _Le dijo Patty, caminando junto a Godo y pasando sus dedos por su fino y brilloso pelaje...-

_-"No es nada... ¿Candy... hay algo que quieras decirnos...?"- _Le preguntó Rick muy pícaramente mirándola fijamente una vez que se reunieron con todos... y una sonrisa, cómo cuándo un niño pequeño hace una travesura y está esperando a que su víctima caiga...-

- Candy se sonrojó un poco y después empezó... Mientras caminaba junto con ellos y se aproximaban a una mesa larga de madera que tenía refrigerios y limonada fría para refrescarse...-

_-"Los invité aquí, porque quería que conocieran y compartieran conmigo el increíble regalo de cumpleaños que Albert me dio y también porque quiero que celebremos, por un lado que Jimmy es un nuevo miembro de la familia. También quería invitarlos para que pudiera agradecer a Annie y a Patty, la hermosa fiesta que organizaron en mi honor... Y también quiero que festejemos a una persona que es muy importante para mí..."- _ Cuando dijo esto se alejó un poco y les cerró el ojo...- _Ésta persona, quiere que mantengamos su ubicación en secreto por razones de seguridad personal y porque la prensa nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de buscar aquí, sabiendo que estamos a campo abierto... Hay otras razones, especialmente, muy personales, por lo que es de gran importancia que no se revele, que lo han visto aquí...- _

De pronto a Archie, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro... _–Qué... Terry... está aquí...- _Pensó... No se conformó con desprestigiarla habiéndola besado en la fiesta... Sus pensamientos se cruzaron como un flash... – _Increíble... Pff... Albert se moriría si sabe que ha estado sólo con Candy tanto tiempo... ¡Maldición...! –_

Al mismo tiempo como una ráfaga de viento... cruzaron los mismos pensamientos, por las mentes de Annie y Patty... Patty en especial estaba consternada..._ –"¿Qué diría Albert...? La adora... Seguramente se fue por eso... Han de haber confesado su amor, en secreto a él... Dios que pena... No permitas que le suceda nada... No así... Dios mío...-_

Candy notó inmediatamente cómo se borraban las sonrisas de todos y terminó de decir lo siguiete...:

-"_Bien... pues sólo quiero saber si cuento con su palabra... Deberán mantener el secreto... ¿Cuento con ustedes...?"-_

Rick y Tom fueron los primeros en acceder y estaban juntos, cruzados de los brazos con una sonrisa amplia en sus rostros...- _"Claro, estos dos tontos, no saben lo que significa que ése maldito malnacido esté aquí..."- _Se dijo Archie, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas que sus emociones no se notaran... Se hizo un silencio estremecedor y pronto Candy les volvió a preguntar...

-"_Archie, Annie, Patty, Pauline... ¿Cuénto con su alborota discreción y juran guardar el secreto...?"-_

Los mencionados se voltearon a ver y sin chistar le contestaron...-"_Si... cuenta con ello..."- _Patty no pudo más y soltó una pregunta con ansia en su voz...-

-"_Vamos Candy... ¿Quién es...? Me está matando el suspenso..."-_

_-"Bueno... entonces tengo su palabra..."- _Ella les sonrió triunfante y se dirigió a la tienda más grande... de pronto deslizó la tela para dejar salir a ésa persona...-

Annie y Patty por poco y se desmayan... Las dos gritaron- _¡Albert...!-_ No podían de la impresión... Estaban seguras que estaba en África ó en la India cómo lo había comunicado por carta...-

Tan fuerte fue su grito que Pauline saltó y quedó sorprendida de ver por fin en persona al tan afamado William Andrew... Albert se veía guapísimo... Estaba bronceado por el sol y su cabello dorado resplandecía aún más... El tono bronceado de su piel contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos, acentuándolos aún más... Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, botas y una camisa de algodón... blanca... que se permitía ver su musculosa figura. Llevaba algunos botones desabotonados, dejando ver una insinuación de sus marcados pectorales... Annie y Patty jamás esperaron verlo ahí y verlo en tan buena forma... Había estado haciendo ejercicio y aquel joven amargo y triste, había desaparecido...

"_Annie, Patty... Parece que vieron un fantasma..."- _Les dijo con una franca sonrisa y dejando oír su risa, Candy, mientras se acomodaba junto a su brazo para acompañarlo hasta ellos...-

Archie, Annie, Patty, Tom, Pauline y Rick, se pusieron de pie como rayo y se aproximaron para darle un abrazo a su querido amigo... Candy se aproximó por detrás de sus amigas y les dijo en secreto...-"_¿Quién... pensaba que era... Ehh...? Malpensadas... Jajaja..."- _

Las dos voltearon atrás y se sonrojaron a la vez que le devolvieron una franca carcajada... Él súbito momento amargo quedó atrás y Albert, hizo uso de sus grandes dotes de anfitrión... Cuando terminaron de refrescarse... todos fueron en un paseo a caballo por el bosque, bajando hasta llegar a las planicies... Parecía que estaban dentro de un jardín, lleno de hadas... Cualquier cosa podría suceder ahí... Era tan hermoso... Se deleitaron con la vista y cuándo regresaron de su paseo. Había de nuevo refrigerios para ellos. Candy y Albert los invitaron a nadar en el lago y no lo dejaron para después... Sin pensarlo todos se refrescaron en el lago... Jugaron, nadaron, se mojaron aún más... Se tiraron clavados... Annie por supuesto con el Jesús en la boca...

La pasaron de maravilla... La hora de la cena estaba cerca, así que se fueron a cambiar... Candy y Albert habían decidido que era mejor, ya que tenían el lago cerca y hacía tanto calor, que cada quién podría asearse de ésa forma... Claro, claro, con sus respectivas ropas de nado...

A todos les pareció magnífica idea y a Candy sólo le preocupó Pauline... Ella se acercó a Pauline... _–"Sé que esto es inusual para ti... Si lo prefieres, Sara puede calentar agua para ti y tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente más tarde..."- _Pauline se sonrojó un poco... Pero a ella le gustaba mucho salirse de lo tradicional... Le gustaba disfrutar de quien era sin apariencias... _"Ohh... No está bien Candy, me parece una idea excelente usar el lago... Es tan hermoso y refrescante..."- _ Se miraron y se sonrieron, -_"Está bien... Si cambias de parecer avísame... Quiero que disfrutes estar aquí..."- "Muchas... gracias Candy... ya lo hago... He pasado una tarde maravillosa..."- _

Entre risas y comentarios llegaron a una fogata que los hombres del campamento habían hecho. Mientras se cambiaban, Patty y Annie, se encontraban en la misma tienda que Candy, mientras Pauline, que ya estaba lista ayudó a Tom con la fogata...

Annie y Patty con un ligero sonrojo en la cara finalmente se animaron a hacer su pregunta... Les tomó toda la tarde debatir entre si la hacían o no. Se percataron inmediatamente de las atenciones de Albert hacia Candy... De las sonrisas que se daban el uno al otro y finalmente, de la forma en la que Albert la tomaba de la mano y cada vez que se abrazaban sin causa aparente... Era verdad que Albert siempre había sido muy cortes con Candy, pero ahora era mucho más amoroso, como si quisiera que nada le pasara a Candy... Finalmente Annie se animó y tomó fuerza para decirle a Candy...

-_"¿Candy... Tú y Albert...?"-_

_-"Albert y yo... ¿qué Annie...?"- _Fingió demencia en ése momento... Hizo que sufrieran un poquito...- Annie volteó a ver a Patty, pidiéndole refuerzos y ella volteó ligeramente la cabeza, motivándola a que siguiera adelante...

-_"Bueno... Albert y tú... Quiero decir... ¿Candy ya sabes lo que siente Albert por ti Candy...? ¿Le correspondes...?"-_

"_Annie, Patty, sentémonos un momento... _– Candy las tomó de las manos y acomodó a las dos frente a ella. _Albert y yo... –_ De pronto se puso colorada de la cara... No le daba pena, que ellas supieran, le daba tanta emoción que no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirlo...- _El y yo..., mejor dicho, él está aquí, ya que yo se lo pedí... –_ Annie y Patty, no entendían nada... Candy sólo decía incoherencias... Sus miradas se cruzaron para ver si una entendía a la otra...- _Quiero decir... Pues... verán... ¨¿Recuerdas Patty que fuiste a verme y mencionaste que Albert se iría de viaje...?- Si lo recuerdo...- Pues, yo mandé una nota a Albert pidiéndole que regresara a Chicago...- Yo no sabía eso Candy... – _Le contestó Patty- _Lo sé, todo sucedió muy rápido... Él vino a despedirse de mí... Creo que eso era lo que iba a hacer... Le rogué que no se fuera, por haber dejado al descubierto sus sentimientos por mí... Pronto supe, que mi corazón, le pertenecía a él... _– Candy estaba tan emocionada, que estaba a punto de las lágrimas...- _Yo lo invité aquí, para que descansara y le prometí que estaría oculto y que nadie sabría en dónde estaba... Sobre todo la Tía Abuela, no debía saber... – _Ella sonrió ligeramente...- _Y fue así que aquí nos reencontramos... Él me dio todo su apoyo, para que Jimmy fuera mi hermano... Y poco a poco mi corazón perdió el miedo a quererlo... pronto supe que estaba muy enamorada de él... – _Su rostro era color escarlata...-

¡_Candy, qué buena noticia... Albert estaba tan triste porque tu corazón seguía con Terry...!- _Annie le dijo con tal emoción que la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y pronto las dos dejaron salir de sus ojos, unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad... – _Lo sé fui una tonta...- _Le contestó entre sollozos... Patty estaba sorprendida, sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayó encima... Estaba boquiabierta, pero pronto, por la felicidad de su amiga y por la felicidad del hombre por el que su corazón palpitaba... se aferró a sus amigas, dejando salir, lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza... Sabía que había perdido a Albert por siempre... Patty siempre supo, que si Candy correspondía los sentimientos de Albert, ella jamás tendría una oportunidad... Tuvo que dejarlo ir en ése momento... una punzada se clavó en su corazón, al mismo tiempo que un gran alivio la envolvió... Ya no podría luchar por Albert, así que dejó de preocuparle... Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente...- _Mientras él sea feliz... Es tan buen hombre... que se lo merece... Sé feliz Albert... porque yo también buscaré mi felicidad...- _Candy soltó a Annie un momento y abrazó con fuerza a Patty, pues sabía que si todavía lo amaba... la noticia le dolería muchísimo... Patty pronto recobró la compostura...- _Candy, nada me alegra más que tú y Albert, estén juntos... Se merecen ser felices...- Gracias Patty, eres una gran amiga... y tú también lo eres Annie. Ustedes son como mis hermanas... Yo las veo como mi familia... – _Las dos estaban realmente conmovidas y siguieron abrazadas por un rato más... Cuando finalmente recobraron, la compostura... Annie, con sonrojo en la cara, le preguntó...-

"_¿Candy... y tú y Albert... han pasado, todo éste tiempo juntos... y solos...?"-_

_-"¡ Annie... Cornwell... _– Candy sentía cómo su rostro ardía en fuego...- _a qué te refieres...!- _ Patty cerró la boca y estaba igual de sonrojada que Candy... Parecía que quería hablar pero no podía... Annie se puso del mismo color que ellas...

"_Me refiero a que, si tú y él... Bueno... a que si tú y él, se han amado..."-_

Candy estuvo dudosa por unos momentos... Patty, estaba incrédula y de nuevo estaba boquiabierta... Las dos esperaban la respuesta de Candy...

"¡_Annie... no seas curiosa...!"-_

"_Candy... Es sólo que Albert ya es un hombre... y te ha amado por tanto tiempo... Si ha pasado o no, sólo ustedes lo saben... Te pregunto... porque sé qué él, sería el más feliz si lo amaras... – _Annie miró a su amiga con la más profunda ternura y tomó su cara entre sus delicadas manos...- _Sé que no es lo más correcto... Pero te ama tanto Candy... Ámalo cómo él te ama a ti... y no tengas miedo...- _Annie estaba al borde de las lágrimas y después la abrazó... Patty no sabía que decir... Se quedó contemplando la escena... ¿Cuándo fue que Annie Cornwell, la recatada se volvió una liberal...?- _Sé que puedes pensar mal de mí Patty, pero conozco a Albert, él es un caballero y sé que le responderá a Candy... La decisión es de ustedes, ni mía, ni de nadie más... Piénsalo Candy... Ha pasado tanto desde que él te ama con toda el alma... Patty no me dejará mentir, lo vimos sufrir hondamente cuándo tú te viniste abajo, por el matrimonio de Terry... Él es un buen hombre... y si tienes dudas, sólo puedo decirte que no las debes de tener... él te ama y te amará siempre... – _

Candy contemplaba sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas, mientras que las palabras de Annie, aliviaron esa presión que sentía por haber ido en contra de todo paradigma moral, de su época... Un gran peso se le quitó de encima y con lágrimas en los ojos las vio directamente... Sin más se lanzó para abrazar a Annie, con fuerza mientras recobraba la compostura... Annie le acarició el cabello y la calmó... Pronto Patty, tomó una de sus manos y siguió acariciando su cabello como Annie... Finalmente pudo hablar...

-_¿Candy...? ¿Acaso alguna vez supiste cuánto dolor, le causó a Albert que tu corazón estuviera con Terry?- _ Patty sentía cómo la fragilidad de sus sentimientos se percibía por el quiebre de su voz... Pero quería a esas dos personas tanto, como si fueran su familia... Una lágrima se asomó por uno de sus castaños y grandes ojos... Mientras contemplaba y esperaba que Candy le contestara...

_- No... y no me canso de repetirme que fui una idiota, al haberlo lastimado tanto...- _Les contestó Candy entre sollozos...-

_Lo que importa es que recapacitaste y abriste tu corazón... Yo, te quiero mucho Candy y sólo deseo que encuentres la felicidad... y tú felicidad está junto a Albert... No hagas nada que no quieras hacer, ni lo hagas porque nosotras te lo aconsejamos... Ámalo, sólo si tú estás convencida de hacerlo... Albert, se sentirá feliz y sé que tú también...-_

_¡ Patty...! No sé que decir... _

_- "No digas nada... sólo piénsalo..."- _Le contestó Patty con dulzura...-

Después de aferrarse a ambas con toda su fuerza y derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad y de alivio... Pudo tomar fuerzas para continuar...-

_Estuve tan cerca de perderlo... y no sólo porque se embarcaba para nunca más regresar... Fue tan vívido, saber que pude haberlo perdido, a manos de Jolie y su padre... Todo fue como un golpe directo a mi corazón, me dejó sin aire, sin fuerzas... y... y... si él no hubiera estado aquí... creo que hubiera muerto... No tuve que pensarlo mucho... Cuándo fue el momento... me entregué a él... Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad... y sé que él tampoco...-_

_¡Siii... ahhh... qué emoción...!- _Gritaron Annie y Patty al unísono, abrazando a Candy y cada una otorgándole una gran sonrisa... y una mirada de ternura y aprobación._.. _

"_Si... fue muy hermoso..." – _Les contestó Candy en un suspiro, con el rostro escarlata y una gran sonrisa...- Pues cómo no iba a ser hermoso... Si Albert era un Adonis... Patty y Annie se cruzaron su mirada por un segundo... el mismo pensamiento cruzó por sus mentes...-

"_Tal vez no se oiga bien, lo que te diga... sin embargo me hace muy feliz, que ustedes dos se amen... y ¿cuándo es la boda...?"- _Le preguntó Annie sin soltarla de las manos... Patty, estaba abrazando a Annie, esperando la respuesta... Estaban igual de emocionadas que Candy por la noticia... Las tres tenían las mejillas encendidas, pero igual demostraban felicidad...-

"_Annie... Patty, esto no puede salir de aquí..." – _Candy las miró con gran emoción, sus ojos cristalinos y una gran sonrisa dejaban ver que era realmente feliz...-

"Annie le contestó secundada por Patty...- _Jamás... Los queremos tanto a los dos que no mancharíamos su reputación... No temas...".-_

"_Nos casaremos, cuándo él regrese de viaje, para el mundo... Mientras prepararemos nuestra boda y terminaré de concretar el proyecto del Hogar de Pony... y pues algunos más..."- _Les contestó nerviosa... con la respiración entrecortada y una gran sonrisa... Tan hermosa se veía... que sus dos amigas estaban enternecidas... Sólo se contemplaron por un momento y se miraron... eperando que fuera lo más pronto posible...-

"_¡ Ohh... te ayudaremos con los preparativos... No te preocupes por nada... No es verdad Patty...!"-_

_¡ Ohh... Si... te ayudaremos... !-_

_¿De verdad...?-_

"_Claro que sí tonta..."- _Le contestó Annie...-

De pronto Patty se puso seria...- "!_Ohh... ha pasado mucho tiempo y quedé de ayudar a Rick a preparar la cena...! ¡Candy, terminaremos de hablar más tarde y haremos muchos planes...!"- _Le dijo Patty mientras la abrazaba de felicidad y le regalaba una hermosa y honesta sonrisa de aprobación, por todo lo acontecido...-

-"_Srita. O'Brien... no haga esperar más al jóven Mc. Gregor..."- _Le dijo Candy cerrándole el ojo y volviendo a ocasionar que las mejillas de Patty se sonrojaran... Las tres se rieron y pronto la figura de Patty se desvaneció, tras la entrada de la tienda...-

Annie se acercó a Candy y le preguntó en un tono muy bajo, con una mirada pícara...

- _"¿Candy... Te has puesto alguno de los regalos que te hice...?"-_

Candy verdaderamente estaba color fuego... "_¡ Annie...!"-_

"_Ohh... vamos dime..."- _Prácticamente le estaba suplicando... Había puesto tanto cuidado en escoger todos y cada uno de esos regalos para que su amiga, pudiera sorprender a Albert...-

"_Annie... durante mucho tiempo me pregunté lo que pretendías con semejantes regalos... Sólo ahora sé que no eran para mí sino para Albert...¡ Tramposa...! ¿Cómo sabías... que los usaría con él...?"-_

"_No lo sabía... Sólo que esperaba que Albert te encontrara por casualidad, con alguna de esas provocativas prendas y dejara caer todas las barreras... Lo ví tan desesperado, triste, infeliz y hasta con cierta amargura... que fueron medidas desesperadas... para hacerte reaccionar... Me alegro que te hayan servido..."- _Le contestó con una pícara sonrisa y un codazo en el costado...-

"_Annie Cornwell... creo que Albert jamás terminará de agradecerte..."-_

"_Ohh... ¿Albert sabe...?"-_

"_Tuve que decirle... Él sabe perfectamente... que mi gusto para eso es muy malo..."-_

"_Jajajaja... En verdad lo es..."-_

"_Annie... ya enserio... Si hubiera sabido que amarlo era tan hermoso... jamás lo hubiera retrasado tanto..."- _Le contestó con una sonrisa, recargándose en la cama, con una mano sobre su frente... Sus ojos, sólo estaban fijos en el recuerdo de Albert amándola con todas sus fuerzas... Se sentía en las nubes... El rojo de sus mejillas era igual de incandescente...-

"_¿Verdad qué es hermoso..?"-_

Candy infló sus pulmones... "_Mmmm... lo es... "-_

"_Annie... "-_

"_Si..."-_

"_Gracias..."-_

"_No me agradezcas... Él saber que por fin eres feliz, al igual que Albert... Era y es lo único que quería..."-_

"_Annie... en verdad gracias por todo... Por cuidar de Jimmy, por estar conmigo ahora... Por aconsejarme y finalmente por quererme cómo una hermana... No tengo palabras para agradecerte tantas cosas... Organizaste junto con Patty una fiesta de cumpleaños que jamás voy a olvidar y ahora... me das todo tu apoyo para casarme con Albert... Gracias Annie..."-_

"_Candy... harás que me sonroje... Ya olvídalo y cuéntame, cómo te sentiste la primera vez... y yo te contaré la mía..."- _Annie estaba tan colorada como Candy... pero las dos hablaron en susurros, hasta que juntas se echaron a reír en susurros y se abrazaron... Después Annie, le hizo una confesión que hizo saltar a Candy...-

"_No lo puedo creer... ¿Tú y Archie... lo hicieron antes de casarse...?"-_

"_Ohh...si... y muchas veces... mientras preparamos la boda... Fue maravilloso... Espero que tú disfrutes tanto como yo... Es increíble..."-_

Candy estaba tan sonrojada y sorprendida por las confesiones de Annie... Se sintió mejor y aliviada, de saber que no era la única mujer que se entregaba a sus deseos más íntimos... Se vieron un momento más y se echaron a reír... Ahora Annie estaba casada y pronto Candy lo estaría tambien...

Annie sabía perfectamente que todo caería en su lugar una vez que Candy sintiera, lo hermoso que era formar un hogar...-_"A veces no puedo creer, que pasó tanto tiempo, y no nos amamos... Siendo que ahora, no quiero ni soltarlo... Deseo besarlo, y abrazarlo todo el tiempo...- _Le contestó Candy en un suspiro... Mirando hacia el techo y transportándose al paraíso que Albert le regalaba, cada vez que se entregaban pasional y ardientemente, a su insaciable amor...-

-"_Ohh... Candy... Estoy tan feliz por los dos... Y bésalo y abrázalo... tanto como puedas... Él se lo merece..."-_

_-"Annie... No entiendo ¿cómo sabías lo que Albert sentía por mí y no me lo dijiste nunca...?"-_

_-"No era mi papel decírtelo... Sólo vi agonizar a Albert por ti y a ti por el tonto de Terry... A veces quería decírtelo... pero no encontré el valor de hacerlo... Si Albert no te había dicho nada... sería por algo... Yo sólo respeté la decisión de Albert... Ohhh... Candy... algunas veces pensé que tú lo harías por ti misma... Él sólo ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro al verte... No salía con nadie que no fueras tú... No bailaba con nadie que no fueras tú... En fin... Él estaba locamente enamorado de ti y tú, encaprichada con algo que jamás sería... De verdad que algunas veces, ganas no me faltaron para decirte... Tuve que contenerme una y otra vez... Albert es un caballero y él sabría cuándo sería el mejor momento... Bueno eso pensé, y ya ves que no fue así..."-_

_-"Annie... Prométeme que nunca más... me dejarás lastimar a Albert en ése modo..."-_

_-"Te lo prometo, aunque estoy segura que eso no les volverá a suceder... Creo que encontraste tu otra mitad..."- _Annie le contestó con una dulce voz y una sonrisa, que hizo que Candy alivio y seguridad al mismo tiempo..."-

_-"Finalmente... la encontré... Soy tan feliz Annie..."- _Candy le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa... Mientras se incorporó y se dieron un abrazo fraternal y de entendimiento entre las dos...

-"_Candy... Sé que tú no tienes una madre que te aconseje en esto... Así que te voy a repetir lo que mi madre me dijo...- Annie... nunca dejes que el amor y la fuerza con la que se amen, se debiliten... Sé muy inteligente... amable, paciente y muchas tendrás que ceder terreno y ser complaciente con tu esposo... Eso no te hará menos mujer, únicamente, hará su convivencia mejor y tú y él encontrarán el punto medio para ser felices...- Fue algo hermoso lo que me dijo mi madre el día que me casé... Y espero te sirve tanto como a mí..."- _Candy sólo la abrazó y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras recuperaban la compostura... Se limpiaron las lágrimas y rieron de felicidad mientras se terminaron de cambiar sus ropas por unos hermosos vestidos de verano en algodón que resaltaban todos y cada uno de sus encantos... de una forma elegante y seductora a la vez...-

-"_Candy... ahora te voy a ayudar... Vas a quedar como una princesa..."- _Le aseguró Annie con una sonrisa...

-"_Gracias Annie..."- _Las dos se miraron unos segundos más y Annie empezó a arreglar el cabello de Candy, cuando Annie terminó ayudó a Annie y pronto las dos estaban relucientes...

Cuando por fin salieron las dos hermosas hermanas, todos preguntaron que si se sentían mal... y ellas tuvieron que confesar que tenían mucho de que ponerse al corriente... Entre risas terminaron de preparar la cena. Cuándo fue la hora de la cena, Candy sacó un pequeño pastel de chocolate, que había pedido a George especial para Albert...Ella les pidió que festejaran con él su cumpleaños ya que ninguno lo había podido acompañar... Albert estaba realmente sorprendido y se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras abrazó a Candy y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla... Hubiera querido más, mucho más... El aroma a rosas de Candy impregnó sus sentidos, mientras la soltaba para que pudieran partir su pastel... Candy se quedo deseando más de ese abrazo y esos labios... pero tuvo que conformarse con impregnarse de su aroma y sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y lo felicitaron... incluso Rick por segunda ocasión... El pastel igual que la cena estuvo delicioso ya que Albert y Archie habían cocinado... Limpiaron todo usando agua del lago y después descansaron admirando el cielo estrellado de una noche clara de verano... Una ligera brisa con el aroma a pinos y abetos, acariciaba suavemente sus rostros mientras disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje que Candy había querido compartir con ellos... No hubo uno que no pensara que ese lugar era hermoso y acogedor a la vez... La pequeña Sara y John se les unieron en la cena, después de terminar de arreglar las tiendas para ellos. Albert no les permitió limpiar e incluso les mandó a que descansaran, ya que los habían ayudado mucho... Los dos lo agradecieron mucho y pronto se retiraron a descansar... Albert incluso no le permitió a Sara que alistara a Candy para dormir... aunque Sara le había dicho que se iría a dormir tan pronto arreglara a la Srita. Se veía realmente apenada... Candy le dijo que no se preocupara por nada y la acompañó y abrazó para que no se sintiera que la defraudaba... Un poco a empujones se fue a descansar, y en cuánto tocó la almohada se perdió en un profundo sueño...

Finalmente estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una gran fogata... Asaron malvaviscos, mientras admiraron las estrellas usando el magnífico telescopio que Albert le había dado a Candy... Lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a Patty conversando ampliamente con Rick, parecían amigos de años... Patty nunca hablaba tanto como Candy, pero parecía que ahora ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar... y reían muy frecuentemente... Llegaron al punto todos de pedir explicaciones por tanta risa y ellos terminaron contando muchas anécdotas de los integrantes de sus familias y cómo era que ellos no se habían conocido... Al cabo de un rato todos estaban riendo y a todos les pareció muy extraño, siendo que eran tan cercanos, que no se hubieran conocido antes... Tarde o temprano tenía se suceder... fue la conclusión de Patty...

Hablaron de mucho y todo a la vez... y cuándo se hizo tarde todos se retiraron a dormir... Claro, no sin antes ceder ante los argumentos de Archie... Él no iba a dormir separado de su esposa... Así que reacomodaron sus cosas y finalmente los esposos durmieron juntos... Annie estaba sonrojada del rostro, pero gracias a que era tarde... casi nadie lo notó... Quería que se la tragara la tierra, ante las pequeñas demandas de su esposo... Para cuándo estuvieron juntos Archie no podía esperar para amar profundamente a su esposa... Había tenido tanto trabajo, y tenido que estudiar tanto, que ahora que se encontraba de vacaciones no podía esperar para estar con ella... Conforme pasaban los días y meses juntos se hacían más unidos, se entendían cada vez mejor y la cercanía que amarse les provocaba, los fue enamorando más profundamente... Archie finalmente vió que haberse casado con Annie, había sido una buena decisión...

Candy había querido hacer más tiempo, para poder desearle buenas noches a su príncipe... sólo que los mantuvieron ocupados comentando esto o aquello y en general guardaron todo y pronto se retiraron a sus todos a sus respectivas tiendas... Albert había tenido que entrar para mostrarle a Rick y a Tom sus nuevos lugares... y cuándo salió ya no la vió... A pesar de que Candy la noche anterior le había demostrado su amor, con toda la pasión que él esperaba... la quería entre sus brazos, aunque fuera por un instante... Había sido un día maravilloso y ella se veía radiante... Lo único que necesitaba en el mundo para vivir era beber de ésos dulces labios, Candy le había sonreído tantas veces y se abrazaron tanto cómo pudieron... Quería en ése momento, raptarla y llevarla al lugar más alejado de ésas tierras y amarla sin restricciones... Candy suspiró por dentro varias veces al verse reflejada en los dulces ojos de Albert... Salió de la tienda de nuevo y no lo vio... Imaginó que estaba cansado así que mucho pesar se fue a dormir...

(…..)


	18. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Pasos a la medianoche...**

Un subir y bajar de las siluetas que se marcaban en la oscuridad... era lo que alcanzaban a percibir un par de ojos inquietos... Aquellos ojos pudieron asegurarse que los que se encontraban pernoctando aquella noche, en ése preciso lugar estaban dormidos...

Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a cada una de las figuras de ésas hermosas mujeres para mirarlas de cerca...

No tuvo suerte, puesto que lo que buscaba no se encontraba ahí... La oscuridad era tan penetrante que no podía distinguir entre las figuras descansando en su lecho... Aquel par de ojos inquietos y penetrantes se retiró sólo para ver cómo seguían subiendo y bajando aquellas siluetas al ritmo de su respiración...

Ésos ojos... estaban fijos en el cielo... La noche... pasaba lenta ante sus ojos... Las estrellas estaban fijas y centellantes en el cielo... ¿Por qué estaba tan necesitado de las caricias de aquella mujer...? ¿Por qué sentía que debía tocarla, acariciarla..., besarla...? ¿Sería que buscaba el amor que no tuvo al ser sólo un niño...? Ese par de ojos se cerró un momento para recordar cómo de niño había sido separado de la mujer que más quiso en el mundo, después de su madre... Su hermana... No entendía porqué se lo llevaban de su villa, en Escocia... La respiración se le dificultó, al recordarla... ¿Será que deseaba más que nada en el mundo ser amado y dar todo el amor que no pudo cuándo fue pequeño...?

De pronto recordó las pérdidas en su familia, una a una, fueron dejándolo cada vez más solo... Su único consuelo era ésa Pequeña, que hacía que su sonrisa iluminara sus días... Eran una pequeñísima familia... y él quería hacerla tan feliz, cómo ella lo hacía a él... Porqué agonizaba cuándo no podía verla... era tan tonto... Él siendo quién era... necesitaba que le mostraran que alguien realmente lo amaba por lo que era... no por lo que poseía... Ésa persona era su Princesa... –"_Vamos-_ se decía_...- es sólo una noche... La has tenido tantas noches y aún así la necesitas..."_ Era posible que se estuviera volviendo loco... ¿_Qué haría cuándo tuviera que regresar a trabajar...? La llevaría con él a todas partes... Qué injusto para ella... meditó un momento... ¿Porqué ahora que estamos tan unidos necesito verme en sus ojos y sellar nuestra promesa con un beso...? ¿Porqué no podía amar... sólo un poco...? ¿Por qué tenía que arriesgarlo todo...? ¿Por qué sentía que ya no tenía control de su vida, por qué todo su mundo giraba con ella y por ella...? No debía ella de tener tanto poder sobre él... y sin embargo... era irremediable... Su sonrisa, su risa, sus besos, su dulzura, le daban a su vida un sentido cómo nunca lo tuvo antes... Podría compartir con alguien, por tonto que pareciera, su sentir diariamente... Esperar a que alguien lo recibiera en casa... La sola idea dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro... Ése perfecto rostro que asemejaba el de un querubín, tan dulce y hermoso al mismo tiempo... ¿Acaso Terry sintió lo mismo...? ¿La amaba tan profundamente cómo él...? Mmm... –_pensó...- _Yo nunca la hubiera dejado ir... Aunque no me encuentro en tu situación... Hubiera querido morir si la tuviera que dejar ir... Gracias a ti, mi más querido amigo, pasé la más grande de las amarguras y ahora todo es tan diferente... Era feliz... sin duda alguna lo era... De pronto unió sus manos cómo implorando al Cielo, que no le quitara su felicidad... Sabía que nada era para siempre... Él más que cualquier otra persona, sabía lo efímera que era la felicidad, si el destino se empeñaba en arrebatártela... Pidió de nuevo al Cielo, que no fuera así... Sólo pedía una oportunidad para poder ser feliz... _

_Hoy había confirmado que todo lo que ella hiciera, parecía fantástico... Hasta la última fibra de su ser se conmovió al ver cómo, ella, si ella, había hecho todo para volver a festejar su ya doblemente... **tríplemente**... festejado cumpleaños... Suspiró al recordar el más dulce y amoroso regalo que había recibido... ¿Era por eso que la necesitaba tanto...? ¿Acaso estaba loco...? La ahuyentaría de su lado dónde siguiera así... ¿Pero que podía esperar...? Él estaba perdidamente enamorado, cómo nunca lo había estado... Era seguro que había tenido otras mujeres... Muchas otras que llamaron su atención, pero ninguna que lo dejara sin habla, que lo intimidara al punto de no quererle confesar sus sentimientos... Tan hermosa que no quería estar con ninguna otra... Habían robado su corazón e inscrito un nuevo nombre sobre él... Había quedado grabado bajo las brasas del más ardiente y penetrante amor... tan fuerte como el titanio... tan ardiente cómo la lava misma... _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, mientras sus sentidos se agudizaron al oír unos pasos entre la maleza... ¿Acaso sería alguno de los vaqueros que hubiera perdido su camino...? Era muy tarde para que deambulara por ahí... Es más lo tenían prohibido... No debían acercarse a la tienda de la Srita. Andrew, ni molestar bajo ningún motivo al sobrino del Sr. Cartwirght. Él estaba al cuidado de la Srita. y ése era la prioridad del patrón... Bajo consigna de perder su trabajo y su carta de recomendación a quien quisiera acercarse para curiosear... Tenían suficiente trabajo, y a ninguno le quedaba fuerza alguna para ir montaña arriba... Era mejor esperar a que la Srita. bajara... Eso sucedía casi a diario, así que sus inquietudes quedarían resultas a primera hora de la mañana...

Un figura corpulenta, se movió con sigilo entre la maleza, para atrapar al fisgón... Despacio cómo un experto cazador esperó a que su presa se moviera de nuevo para atraparla... Todo estaba tan calmado... Se oían grillos a lo lejos y el vaivén sereno del agua... Esperó entre los árboles, sin hacer ningún ruido... Dejó casi de respirar para no emitir ningún sonido... Concentró todos sus sentidos en volver a escuchar a su presa... Sus músculos y su cuerpo estaban preparados para atacar... De pronto escuchó a su derecha movimiento entre los árboles... Con una agilidad y una rapidez digna de un león hambriento... se arrojó sobre su presa, inmovilizándola. Había cubierto la boca de ésa figura y pronto la volteó, recargando con toda su fuerza su brazo sobre el cuello de la víctima para que confesara... Unos grandes ojos de sorpresa y miedo, se abrieron ante él... Pronto sintió aquella pequeña figura y la reconoció en un instante... La soltó y le imploró que lo perdonara... Con voz de preocupación y en susurros pudo articular palabras...

-"_¡Candy...! Lo siento mucho amor mío... ¿Estás bien...? ¿Te lastimé...?- _Casi podía sentir que su corazón se paralizaba de miedo al saber lastimada a Candy por su mano...- _Perdóname... pensé que era un fisgón... Ohh... Candy déjame verte, ¿estás bien?"- _Le preguntó con angustia mientras recorría su rostro y cuello para ver que se encontrara bien... La llevó fuera de las sombras para que la luna iluminara sus heridas, si es que las tenía...-

La rubia pronto se recuperó del susto y llevó sus manos al cuello, mientras frotaba ligeramente para saberse completa... Su respiración era tan agitada, mientras recuperaba el aliento, que tuvo que tomar aire dos veces más para poderle contestar... Se había asustado tanto... Ella pensó que había oído a un ladrón deslizarse entre las sombras... lentamente se había puesto de pie para ir a buscar a su Príncipe...

Con dificultad le contestó...- "_Ohh... Albert... Vi pasar una sombra por la tienda... y... me asusté mucho... Iba camino a despertarte..".- _Le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y juntando sus manos para que no se viera que estaban temblorosas...-

-"_Jajaja... Amor mío era yo... ¿Estás bien...? Te lastimé..." – _Candy también rió en voz baja mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de Albert bajo la luna... Él colocó sus fuertes manos por detrás de su cabeza y la examinó con todo cuidado... Candy inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el roce de sus manos sobre su piel... Era inevitable... respondía a cada caricia de él, estaba embobada viéndolo... Le pareció tan tierno que se preocupara por ella...-"_Princesa... pensé que eras un ladrón ó un fisgón...".- _La voz profunda de Albert la trajo de nuevo a la tierra... Sintió cómo su cuerpo se enfriaba por la brisa nocturna... – "_Jajaja... yo pensé que tú eras un ladrón... Aunque viendo cómo me atacaste no debí de tener miedo... El pobre ladrón se habría muerto en ése instante del susto... jajaja..."- "Ohh... vamos Candy... no seas mala conmigo... No quise lastimarte... Segura estás bien... no me has contestado..."- _

_-"Si... mi Príncipe... estoy bien... No pasó nada... Sólo me asusté... pensé que ibas a matarme..."- _Los ojos de Albert revelaban gran preocupación en ése momento...- "_Jajaja... No es cierto... Estuve bien tan pronto sentí que eras tú..."- "¡Candy...! "- "Jajaja... Ya enserio, no te volveré a molestar... Es sólo que no podía dormir..."- "Yo tampoco... No podía dormir porque no me despedí de ti... "- "Ohh... Albert, yo no logré conciliar el sueño por la misma razón..."- _

_-"Ahora por haber sido mala conmigo tendrás que compensarme..."- _Albert se acercó con una sonrisa al rostro de Candy, sus largas y rizadas pestañas enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos... Su camisa estaba abierta y se podía ver su masculino torso bañado por los rayos de luna... Candy de nuevo estaba paralizada ante tal imagen... Albert era tan guapo que le arrebataba todos los suspiros de una intención... Sintió cómo esos brazos fuertes se apoderaban de su cuerpo y dejó que el amor fluyera por cada poro de su piel... Se besaron apasionadamente... Candy se aferró a su cuello mientras él recorría cada parte de ésa anatomía que amaba, pedazo a pedazo con desesperación... La abrazó con más fuerza hasta tenerla completamente pegada a su cuerpo... Candy estaba sosteniéndose en las puntas de los pies, mientras sentía que se elevaba a las estrellas... Una y otra vez sentía la necesidad de devorar a Albert a besos... Albert recorrió toda su espalada y la sostenía fuertemente mientras sus manos bajaban cada vez más hasta alcanzar sus senos... La levantó un poco más y la llevó hacia las sombras... Candy rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas mientras él la presionaba y recorría por debajo de su delgado camisón, con ésas manos que parecían brasas calientes sobre la piel de Candy... Un rubor comenzó a notarse en las mejillas de ambos, mientras Albert deslizaba sus dedos por debajo de ésa prenda tan íntima y provocativa, que le arrebató un suspiro... Candy pudo sentir la dureza de Albert a través de su pantalón... parecía no poder contenerla... Albert recargó la espalda de Candy sobre el tronco de un árbol, mientras recorría ése cuello a besos... Deslizó con una de sus manos uno de los tirantes del camisón, mientras que con los dientes deslizó el otro... Los blancos y firmes senos de Candy estaban al descubierto... apenas guardados por la aflojada camisa de Albert... Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas mientras jadeaban para tomar aire entre cada beso que se daban... Candy con una de sus manos empezó a aflojar el cinturón de Albert... A él le encantaba que ella se tomara ésas libertades... Sentirse amado y deseado por ella, lo volvía loco... De pronto escucharon un ruído... Abruptamente se separaron, mientras Albert sin soltarla acomodó sus tirantes y deslizó su camisón hasta dónde debía ir, sin soltarla... La mantuvo apretada contra su pecho, mientras Candy apenas y podía tomar aire por todo lo que Albert la hacía sentir... Con dificultad respiraba más despacio para poder oír de dónde provenía ése ruido... Se acercó aun más al cuerpo de Albert, para sentirse protegida... mientras ése olor a maderas, se filtraba en su ser, haciéndola su presa... Albert llevó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, para que no hablara... Candy sintió la necesidad de besarlo, pero se contuvo para no distraerlo...

A la sombra de la luna... vieron cómo una figura se deslizaba por en medio de las tiendas... A paso silencioso se aproximaba a ellos... Iba directo hacia ellos... Albert levantó a Candy del suelo con un brazo y la movió para alejarla del peligro... Retrocedió unos pasos para cubrirse del extraño... Iba a dejar a Candy en el suelo, para atacar a ésa figura que se acercaba cuando oyeron...-_¿Candy... Albert...? ¿Son ustedes...?"- _Una voz dulce y muy baja les preguntó mientras ellos salían de las sombras... Los dos se soltaron inmediatamente, mientras en sus rostros reflejaban incomodidad...

-_¿Annie...? ¿Qué sucede...?-_

_-¡Ohh... qué bueno que son ustedes...!- _Una asustada Annie les confesó mientras les regalaba una dulce sonrisa...- _¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí...?- _Les preguntó con intriga... Albert y Candy de pronto no supieron que contestar...

_-"Ehh... Candy, creyó ver a un ladrón y sólo era yo, tratando de conciliar el sueño..."-_

_-"Si... salí a ver, e igual que tú... y por poco me matan..."- _Le dijo a Annie, cerrándole un ojo... –

-"¡ _Candy...!"-_

_-"Jajaja... No es verdad, es sólo que Albert pensó que yo era un ladrón... "-_

_-"Cielos... jajajaja... No me vas a perdonar ¿verdad?"-_

_-"Bueno, bueno, ya no peleen..."- _les dijo Annie, en un tono muy maternal... mientras les cerraba un ojo y les regalaba una sonrisa, seguido de una franca carcajada, en voz baja, y contenida por su mano... Albert y Candy no pudieron contener la risa y también se rieron en voz baja, conteniendo sus risas para no despertar a los demás... Albert alcanzó a ver que el frío penetraba el cuerpo de Candy puesto que su piel se había puesto de gallina... Dieron unos pasos para poderse ver mejor y él la tomó por sorpresa entre sus brazos y la acercó su cuerpo instintivamente... Annie se percató e inmediatamente hizo un comentario...- "_Albert... Ahora que los veo así... me da mucho gusto... En verdad deseo que los dos sean felices..."- _

Candy quiso soltarse del abrazo pero Albert la mantuvo a su lado, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza y pegándola más a su pecho... Candy se ruborizó hasta las orejas... Mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de Albert entibiar el suyo... Escucho los latidos de su corazón, y de pronto se quedó sin palabras...

-_"Gracias Annie..."- _le contestó Albert, mientras volteaba a ver a Candy hacia abajo, aprisionada entre sus brazos... Candy de pronto recobró la compostura y ya no quería soltarse del abrazo, ella rodeó a Albert con sus pequeños brazos y se recargó sobre él mientras sonreía para confirmarle a Annie, todo lo que se habían confesado por la tarde...- "_Ésta hermosa enfermera por fin aceptó a éste vagabundo..."- _Los dos cruzaron sus miradas mientras se transportaban a aquellos días en los que vivieron en el pequeño departamento... Albert sin memoria y Candy cuidando de él... Un suspiro de Candy seguido de una sonrisa, fijaron las miradas de él y ella, mientras Annie los contemplaba con ternura... No quería romper el hechizo, ni el momento... pero el frío se coló por su piel... –_"Hhhmmm… bien... creo que todo está bien y ahora me retiro... Los veo mañana por la mañana..."- _Les dijo Annie dulcemente, mientras ellos dos salieron del trance y voltearon a ver a Annie, como regresando de un largo viaje... –_"Si... te acompaño..."- _Le dijo Candy, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba para que se protegieran del frío. Annie entró en su tienda y se despidió con un abrazo de Candy... Albert las contemplaba de lejos mientras cruzaba los brazos para calentar un poco su cuerpo... Lo que sentía era haber sido apartado de su hermosa princesa... Albert tomó de la mano a Candy y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo, para protegerla del frío y a acompañarla hasta su tienda... Cuando se despidieron, Candy tenía un verdadero sonrojo en las mejillas... Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que no podía creer, cómo la mano de Albert la aferraba a la tierra... Le había dicho, hermosa enfermera, con una seguridad y amor frente a Annie, que sintió que su corazón iba a explotar... Recordó cuándo se encontraban en el departamento y le había dicho lo hermoso que era estar vivo... y de verdad lo creía... Tomó a Albert por el cuello y lo besó con profundo amor... No supieron cuánto pasó... sólo que sus besos los transportaron al cielo, mientras que sus corazones latían al unísono... Una cosa era segura... ella nunca había amado tan intensamente...

Albert opacaba hasta al mismo Apolo... Una brisa que enfrió sus rostros lo hizo separarse mientras se contemplaron, uniendo sus frentes... Candy cerró los ojos y aspiró la esencia de Albert, mientras acercaba su nariz a la de él para acariciarla con la de ella... Albert la abrazó fuerte, mientras besaba su frente y tomaba su cuello por debajo de sus rizos... Se mantuvieron así por un rato... ¿cuánto...?, nunca lo sabrán... Estaban enamorados, no estaban enamoradísimos... derramaban miel, a cada paso que daban... Sintieron sus respiraciones, mientras trataban de calmar sus corazones... Albert aflojó el abrazo e incitó a Candy a entrar a su tienda... Ella renuente lo soltó... y al hacerlo sintió cómo no tenía fuerza en las piernas... La emoción de saberse tan amada... hizo que sus piernas perdieran el piso...

Afortunadamente Albert no la había soltado por completo, así que ella tomó aire, mientras poco a poco se soltó de su amado... Romeo... así lo nombraba, desde aquella noche... Le parecía bastante cursi, así que no se lo decía a Albert, sólo lo contemplaba con una gran sonrisa... Se dieron un último beso, mientras Albert la tomó para abrazarla por última vez ése día... –_"Te amo... y escúchame bien... nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo..."- "Albert...- _le contestó en un suspiro...- _Y yo te amo a ti... con el corazón..."- _le contestó Candy en el abrazo, mientras Albert sentía cómo su alma se compenetraba con la de ella... El mundo y el tiempo se pararon en ése instante... Sus respiraciones y latidos eran todo lo que existía...

Albert finalmente la soltó y la dejó entrar a su tienda...- _"Vendré a despertarte mañana..."- "Te estaré esperando mi amor..."- _ Con eso último Candy despareció por detrás de su tienda y Albert se dirigió hacia dónde debía, para conciliar el sueño...

Sus párpados estaban pesados y ahora sentía que podría dormir un mes seguido... En verdad que Candy, le podía quitar el sueño... Se sentía pleno y feliz... Tomó aire para sentir cómo el aire puro penetraba en sus pulmones... Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios... Un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente...- "_La amo... ahh... Pareces un adolescente... Mmm... No tengo palabras con que agradecer a Annie, ésas prendas que provocan todos mis sentidos... Cada día se me hace más difícil, no amarla hasta la locura... _– Siguió con un torrente de pensamientos... mientras se cambiaba para colocarse en su cama... – _Buscaré alguna forma de agradecer a Annie... todos ésos regalos que tanto he disfrutado... Imagino que si le digo, tal vez lo niegue... Ya pensaré en algo..."- _La noche cayó finalmente y Albert dormía apacible, mientras las horas transcurrían para traer la mañana... Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro... Él amaba con el alma a su mujercita y para su regocijo, ella también lo amaba a él, con todo el corazón...

(...)


	19. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Discusiones, entre el cielo y la tierra…**

La mañana llegó y al despuntar el alba, John y Sara ya estaban despiertos preparando todo para el desayuno. A los pocos minutos Candy y Albert ya estaban de pie... Sorprendentemente Candy se despertó tan temprano como él... Tal vez porque quería darle un gran beso antes que todos los demás se despertaran. Con mucho ánimo ayudaron a Sara y a John a preparar el desayuno... John se retiró para alimentar a los caballos, acicalarlos y dejarlos listos para que pudieran pasear después del desayuno...

Mientras terminaban de preparar un fresco jugo de naranja, oyeron cómo unos caballos se aproximaban... Eran el Sr. Cartwright y George... Traían con ellos, una carreta, con provisiones y cañas de pescar... Después vieron que en la carreta había cuatro botes pequeños, para dos o tres personas, las cuáles llevarían montaña abajo, para hacer un pic- nic en uno de los islotes que se encontraba en medio del río que dividía las tierras para pastar, de las fértiles para sembrar...

Albert y el Sr. Cartwright, se encontraban amenamente hablando e intercambiando ideas, cuándo les fue anunciado que el desayuno estaba listo. Tom y Pauline, regresaron de recolectar madera para el fuego y los demás terminaron de ayudar para preparar el desayuno. Eran como una gran familia, charlaron, hablaron, rieron y pasaron un bonito desayuno. En cuánto terminaron, todos comenzaron a preparar todo para irse de picnic. Una cosa comentaron las tres amigas inseparables, Pauline era hermosa y, se veía que Tom estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y ella de él, sólo que no se atrevían a confesar sus sentimientos. Los dos se veían y buscaban sus miradas todo el tiempo.

Incluso Tom y ella el día anterior, cuándo todos contemplaban las estrellas, tomaron un rincón y estaban estudiando juntos. A Candy le pareció maravilloso ver a su amigo tan enamorado y feliz, y al mismo tiempo le causaba nostalgia ver que Tom no se animaba a declararle su amor, por la diferencia que la sociedad marcaba entre ellos. Ella una señorita refinada de la alta sociedad y él, para muchos sólo un vaquero. Para muchos otros, una persona sin educación, siendo que él tenía muchos más estudios que cualquiera de los que lo señalaban. Lo que más, cohibía a Tom, era ver que Pauline era muy refinada y allegada a su padre... Tendría que ganárselo, aunque la vida se le fuera en eso... Lo que Tom no sabía era que se había ganado el respeto del padre de Pauline hacía mucho tiempo... cuándo él se enteró de lo trabajador y responsable, que era Tom... Sin duda era un hombre adelantado a su época... permitiendo que su hija estudiara en una universidad... Le importaba muy poco si todos los miembros de la sociedad lo tachaban de insensato... ¿Qué debía saber una mujer además de los deberes del hogar y de sus obligaciones como esposa...?

El padre de Pauline, respiraba hondo, cada vez que alguno de sus amigos le hacía tales comentarios... Muchos otros le aseguraban que era mejor que su hermosa hija se concentrara en conseguir marido, puesto que con la dote que ella tenía seguro conseguiría un buen partido, que no necesitara que ella trabajase... ¿cómo si fuera una especie de deporte, que él y su esposa hicieran practicar a su hija...?

Todo lo contrario, el quería que su hija jamás se dejara de nadie. Admiraba la pasión con la que ella hacía las cosas... Admiraba su determinación a terminar sus estudios y no claudicar, a pesar de no tener compañeras... Le gustó saber que ella había hecho una buena amistad con Tom, porque aparentemente, a él no le asustaba una mujer con educación... No podía negar que muchas veces se sintió celoso, pero muchas otras se sintió feliz, de saber que Tom acompañaría a su hija, así fuera hasta los confines del infierno... Pronto él pondría a prueba a Tom, y le preguntaría sin rodeos, las intenciones de él para con su hija...

Ése sábado lo compartieron, remando y pescando, en el río, que atravesaba la propiedad...

Para cuándo cayó la noche todos de nuevo se encontraban junto a la fogata del lago y se encontraban un poco cansados, los botes habían quedado, fuera del río y se encontraban montaña abajo. Habían subido todos a pie, ya que sus caballos se habían tenido que quedar... Estaban todos juntos, contemplando las estrellas y ahora no hablaban mucho... No necesitaban hacerlo, habían llegado a comunicarse en el silencio... Había empatía entre ellos y por un momento, pensaron que estaban dormidos... Ésa calma fue interrumpida por Sara que les llevó chocolate caliente y les había preparado la cena. Era en realidad una acompañante, increíble. Incluso Albert, que siempre prescindía de su servidumbre se encontraba, feliz de haberla llevado a ése viaje con ellos.

Al pasar el tiempo cada uno se retiró a sus tiendas y Albert y Candy ésta vez sí se despidieron, antes de ir a la cama... Candy sentía que guardar el secreto que le oprimía el pecho, la estaba asfixiando. Así que cuándo todos se retiraron decidió que era momento de hablar con Albert. Candy dulcemente lo encaminó hacia la fogata y se cubrieron con una manta, ya que empezaba a soplar una brisa fría...

Albert estaba acostumbrado a sus locuras y tenía curiosidad por saber que hacía que su pequeña sintiera culpa... Ella lo miró y le sonrió seguido de un suspiro, que le ayudó para poder empezar...

-"_¿Albert... estás contento de estar aquí...?"-_

_-"Si... muy feliz... ¿Por qué... Princesa...?"-_

Candy suspiró nuevamente... – _"Ohhh... Albert... tendré que dejarte... "-_

_-"¿Cómo dices...?"- _Albert se incorporó y su cara estaba un poco descompuesta...-

-"_No,...no te asustes... Es sólo que debo ir al Hogar de Pony... y me ausentaré unos días..."- _Cuando Candy confesó la verdad, estaba realmente afligida... Sentía que dejarlo era lo peor que le podía pasar...-

-"_Candy... –_Albert respiró con alivio y después le sonrió seguido de una carcajada...- _ya me había preocupado... Princesa... tienes que ir... y yo lo entiendo perfectamente... Tal vez no me guste estar aquí anhelando tus besos... – _mientras decía eso, la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó, acomodó la manta para cubrirla mejor y le dio un beso en la frente... Candy sintió, alivio al verlo tan tranquilo, realmente había sido una tonta...- _sé perfectamente que George te llevará, aunque sea a rastras... y si fuera por mí... que me lleve también... Tú y yo sabemos que eso no puede ser... si queremos seguir disfrutando de éste tiempo para nosotros..."- _Candy lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos, sus manos recargadas en ése fornido pecho, mientras alzaba el rostro para admirar ésos ojos azules, tan azules que le quitaban la respiración...- "_Mi amor... no quiero dejarte... más debo ir, aunque sea una sola vez... Te voy a extrañar tanto... ya te estoy extrañando y todavía no me he ido... "- _Candy acercó su pequeña nariz a la de él y la frotó para sentir la respiración de Albert... Él nunca había amado tan profundamente como lo hacía ahora y Candy tampoco... Para dos enamorados, estar separados era una idea muy dolorosa... Albert se conmovió al ver a Candy, francamente triste por partir...- "_Princesa... Yo también te voy a extrañar... más de lo que imaginas... Preciosa, no debes preocuparte, cuándo regreses te estaré esperando... "- "Mi Príncipe... te amo tanto... no quiero separarme de ti..."- _De nuevo Candy estaba al borde del llanto... Albert sintió que estaba frente a la imagen más hermosa, la ternura de Candy, hacía que su dureza de corazón desapareciera... ¿Qué podía hacer...? Su princesa, penaba por no estar cerca de él... Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras acercaba más a Candy a su pecho y la cobijaba entre sus brazos... Le parecía que su fragilidad en ése momento, podría romper su corazón...- "_Vamos... Princesa... no debes estar triste, te veré sólo en unos días y después te tendré enteramente para mí... "- "Albert... te amo..."- "Y yo a ti... con el alma..."- _Albert se acercó a Candy y le dio un tierno beso... Candy sintió que el aire del bosque no era suficiente... Su corazón se aceleró y se estrellaba contra su pecho... Se besaron una y otra vez, mientras Candy le prometía que regresaría lo más pronto posible... Albert sólo le repetía... que no podía esperar para tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos... Candy se rindió completamente a sus besos... Quería que la tomara en ése momento... Albert estaba por primera vez, sonrojado hasta las orejas... El amor de Candy, encendía todo sus ser... Mientras sus besos se hacían mas intensos y profundos, Albert pudo recuperar la calma... –"_Amor... no es correcto... – _Los labios de Candy, su lengua empujando, rogando por tocar la suya le impidió seguir... Sus lenguas se encontraron mientras sentían corrientes eléctricas recorrer sus cuerpos... Jadeando pudo contestarle en el beso... pese a casi no poder detenerse... El rostro de Albert estaba al rojo vivo, al igual que los labios de Candy...- "_Princesa... te deseo tanto..."- _El desenfreno de sus labios, no pudo ser contenido más y sus manos empezaron a buscarse... Entre jadeos, besos, mordiscos y el roce desesperado de sus lenguas, seguían buscando sus labios... Candy se calmó ligeramente...- "_Al... bert... hazme tuya... "- _Le dijo una jadeante Candy, entre besos y recargando todo su ser contra el pecho de Albert...- "_Candy... mi amor... sabes que lo deseo, tanto o más que tú... Ohh... Princesa... no podemos... no así... No quiero que piensen mal de ti... Te amo tanto que no lo permitiría..."- _Albert finalmente se pudo separar para terminar de decir ésas palabras... Tomó a Candy por el cuello y acercó su frente a la de ella... Respiraba con dificultad, estaba conmocionado, por primera vez, veía en su mujer, la pasión instintiva que él sentía por ella... No quería soltarla ni dejarla de besar... Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras Albert acariciaba sus mejillas... Los dos respiraban con dificultad... Albert rozó su nariz con la de ella, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus labios contra los de ella... – "_Albert... prométeme que cuando regrese, me amarás... y me besarás cómo ahora..."- "Te besaré aún más... mucho más..."- _Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente bajo las estrellas cobijados por la manta... Albert besó de nuevo la frente de Candy y después acarició su rostro con el de él... Besó su cuello y se prendó de Candy... Se abrazaron con toda su fuerza, no querían separarse... Ahora el rostro de Candy estaba al rojo vivo, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, por saberse tan enamorada...- "_Regresaré pronto..."- "Estaré contando los días hasta verte de nuevo Princesa..."- _Se apretaron por un largo rato... no querían romper el encanto de ése abrazo... Con los ojos cerrados comenzaron a hablar entre secretos...- _"Se quedarán Archie y George contigo... Tienen que ver unos asuntos contigo... Rick, me llevará junto con Annie y Patty al Hogar... Imagino que él regresará a la ciudad, para llevar a Patty... Tom, se irá mañana, y llevará a Pauline de regreso..."- _le confesó Candy sin abrir los ojos, en susurros... cerca de su oído... Acomodó un beso en el lóbulo de esa perfecta y suave oreja, mientras recargaba su mejilla contra la de él... El aroma de Albert penetraba cada poro de su ser... Albert sonrió ligeramente, mientras acariciaba el cuello de Candy y la acomodaba para que quedaran aún más cerca... Él también aspiraba el aroma a rosas de Candy, mientras acomodaba otro pequeño beso en ése suave y largo cuello, que la hizo estremecer...- _"¿Con que ya tenías todo planeado...? Está bien... te esperaremos... Tramposa... por un momento pensé que estaría solo... Así es mejor... piensas en todo Princesa..."- _Ella abrió los ojos y encontró los de él, se miraron un segundo, mientras ella sonreía... Él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos... Después se quedaron abrazados, recargando sus mejillas, uno contra el otro... "_Así que Rick es tu cómplice... Te llevará de mi lado... y sin mi permiso..."- _Albert se lo dijo, mientras sonreía y depositaba otro beso en ésas rosadas mejillas que adoraba...- "_Si... jaja... Él me ayudó a planear todo junto con George..."- "Ahhh... tendré que castigarlos..."- _Le dijo con un beso en el cuello y una sonrisa cautivadora, que hacía flaquear sus piernas...- "_Ohh... No,...no lo hagas... Fue idea mía... castígame a mí... "- _Le contestó Candy con una sonrisa, mientras le robaba un pequeño beso en los labios y acariciaba el marcado torso de Albert...- "_No lo dudes ni por un segundo..."- _Albert le contestó sonriendo y bajando sus manos hasta las costillas de Candy, haciéndole cosquillas... Los dos tuvieron que reír quedamente, puesto que no querían llamar la atención de nadie... Candy estaba recargada en el suelo, contemplando los bellos ojos de Albert, mientras le hacía cosquillas... Él no pudo resistirse más y se recargó en ella con todo su ser... En un beso apasionado, la tomó por la cintura y quedaron sentados de nuevo, después se separaron, recuperando el aliento...- "_Princesa... ahora debes descansar... Mañana será un día largo... Vamos te llevaré a tu tienda o no tendré la fuerza para contenerme de nuevo..."- _Una sonrojada y nerviosa Candy asintió con la cabeza, mientras cómo pudo y con la ayuda de Albert se puso de pie... Verlo encima de ella... contemplar sus bellos ojos... hacía que su cuerpo temblara... Tomó unas bocanadas de aire, mientras Albert arreglaba sus pantalones... y quitaba la tierra de ellos... Candy dejó salir el aire quedamente, para no denotar sus emociones y nerviosismo...

La ponía tan nerviosa, cuándo la veía así, con la mirada cargada de pasión... Sentía mariposas revolotear en su interior, mientras trataba de controlar su ligero temblor y su respiración... –_"Hasta mañana amor mío... Soñaré contigo..."- _le confesó Candy, mientras le robaba un cálido beso...-"_Y yo contigo... Princesa..."- _Albert la encaminó y la dejó deslizarse por detrás de la tienda de campaña... De nuevo se fue suspirando a dormir... ¿Sería que no soñaba que estaba tan enamorado...? ¿Sería que sus sentidos lo traicionaban...? No..., era verdad... el suave golpe de una pequeña llave contra su pecho, le confirmó que era cierto. Albert cayó como piedra al tocar su cama... Los demás estaban dormidos y agotados al igual que él... Alcanzó a oír los grillos a lo lejos, mientras, sus hermosos ojos, fueron ocultados tras sus párpados, enmarcados por una fila gruesa de pestañas... Su perfil, era hermoso y sus cabellos, le caían por la frente. Unos rubios rizos se formaban en dónde terminaban sus cabellos... Cualquier mujer que lo hubiese contemplado así, no hubiera podido dejar de mirarlo, su rostro era apacible, su pecho se inflaba, tan bien formado, ancho, musculoso, expuesto, sin camisa... El pantalón de su pijama, se sostenía justo en la cadera, exponiendo su cuerpo cubierto de vello dorado... Tal vez, los pernoctadores de ésa tienda, nunca llegarían a apreciar tal visión, más no las que pernoctaban en la tienda contigua... Les hubiera arrebatado más de un suspiro...

Para Candy, la mañana había llegado... A pesar de saber que se había despedido de Albert, no dejaba de sentir congoja, al mirarlo y ver el hermoso azul de su Prínce, que desnudaba su alma, cada vez, que profundizaba en él... Pronto tuvo que salir del trance, mientras los demás, no notaron su tristeza. Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande, para no dar a notar sus emociones. Para su sorpresa Annie iría con ella y Patty, también se quedaría con ella en el Hogar de Pony.

Rick llevaría una preciosa carga, al pequeño y pintoresco hogar que una vez fue de Candy. George y el Sr. Cartwright, el día anterior habían pernoctado en la mansión, así que unos momentos después del amanecer ellos se encontraban en camino para alcanzar a sus visitantes. Al llegar todos trabajaron para preparar su desayuno y empacar sus cosas. Annie y Patty decidieron que llevarían una pequeña maleta al igual que Candy. Pauline moría por quedarse con ellas toda la semana y poder ver a Tom a diario, fuera de su casa y de las miradas y comentarios pesados de su hermano hacia Tom.

Pauline hubiera querido pasar unos días acampando cómo Candy lo hacía con Albert. Tal vez ahí, Tom se animara a declarársele... Suspiró mientras, dejaba que sus sueños, la llevaran a ése momento en el que podría besar y abrazar a Tom sin restricciones... Ésos pensamientos, que la hacían enrojecer y aceleraban su corazón, cada vez la sorprendían con más frecuencia. Sabía que era su amigo y por nada perdería su amistad... Pauline con renuencia terminó de hacer la maleta, alegando que era un lugar tan hermoso, que era difícil poderse ir... Albert y Candy le abrieron las puertas del Rancho, y le aseguraron que podría ir cuando ella quisiera... En realidad quedarse en ése momento era lo único que quería... Más ella sabía que no podría hacer eso. Su padre la esperaba. Tal vez mandaría una carta de agradecimiento a Candy, pidiéndole de forma discreta poder disfrutar de más días en ésa hermosa propiedad en un futuro. En verdad que los amigos de Tom eran muy agradables.

Tom y Rick llevaron a las mujeres al Hogar de Pony. Llegando allá un poco antes del almuerzo, Tom invitó a Pauline a que conociera a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana María... Hablaron un momento y después todos se reunieron fuera del Hogar de Pony para almorzar. Rick y Tom, habían paseado a los niños del Hogar, en el auto de Albert, dos o tres veces. Después caminaron hasta el Padre Árbol y contemplaron la belleza del paisaje por un momento. Candy y las chicas, desempacaron y después se encaminaron hacia las obras y la zona de remodelación del Hogar. Ya casi estaba todo terminado. Se distinguía muy bien, dónde quedaría la nueva clínica y visitaron los cimientos de la escuela de Patty. Annie, dejó ver que las mejoras al hogar iban un poco lentas y le dio más ideas a Candy para que aprovecharan todo el espacio y hacer la casa más habitable y que pudiera contar con más habitaciones y un cunero para albergar a más niños... Visitaron la nueva cocina, que ya estaba terminada y quedaron sorprendidas. Seguro Albert hubiera sido muy feliz ahí... Se podía cocinar tan bien. Los niños tenían todo y era fácil hacerlo, por la magnífica distribución de los espacios, los estantes y los hornos para cocinar... Candy y Annie, estaban al borde de las lágrimas cuando vieron lo hermoso que estaba quedando todo. Patty, pensó que le pediría a su padre un donativo, para poder comprar el mayor número de libros posibles y ver si podían tener una pequeña biblioteca.

Para cuándo se encontraron con Tom y Rick de nuevo, hablaron sobre sus planes y casi voltean de la risa Tom, Candy y Annie, a sus invitados, cuándo les contaron sus anécdotas. Ése lugar era mágico y había mucho que hacer todo el tiempo. Candy estaba feliz de estar ahí, y cada vez, que algo la hacía suspirar, no podía dejar de pensar en Albert. Su benefactor, su prometido... Era tan feliz viendo todo lo bueno que se había logrado que quería correr a su lado para contarle todo. Lo extrañó como ella esperaba, cada segundo del día. George había quedado de llegar al día siguiente y ayudarle a Candy para que hablara con los arquitectos del proyecto.

Richard y Tom se despidieron cortésmente de las hermanas y los niños. Pauline les agradeció todas las atenciones que les tuvieron y quiso pedirles que la dejaran quedarse ahí... No tuvo el valor para hacerlo, puesto que no quería enfadar a su padre.

Tom y Rick manejaron hasta Chicago, turnándose, de cuándo en cuándo. Él y Rick llevaron a Pauline a su casa, y la ayudaron a bajar sus pertenencias. Estando en la puerta el padre de Pauline los recibió y los invitó a cenar. En la cena hablaron de cómo les había ido y nunca mencionaron a Albert. Para cuándo llegó la hora de retirarse, Tom y Pauline se despidieron, con un abrazo. Rick también se despidió de ella y le dijo en secreto... _"Vamos Pauline, lo verás mañana... jajaja... Parece que te despides, pues nos vamos a morir... Quita ésa cara..."- _Pauliene, no pudo sino sonreír ante las aseveraciones de Rick y después los despidió desde el porche con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rick y Tom al llegar a su apartamento, hablaron poco y después se fueron a dormir. Durmieron profundamente, estaban exhaustos.

En el Hogar de Pony tres amigas, después de ayudar a las hermanas, se fueron a dormir. Acomodaron sus camas para hacer una más grande y dormir más cómodas.

Al día siguiente George llegó puntualmente cómo fiel Inglés que era. Los ruidos y golpeteos de la obra en proceso empezaron muy temprano. Candy y las chicas revisaron cada rincón de la obra y George estuvo con ellas. George tuvo que ir a Chicago y quedó de pasar por ellas al día siguiente.

El día siguiente llegó y George junto con las chicas tuvo que quedarse un día más, debido a que todavía no terminaban de afinar detalles. Así los días fueron pasando, y cuándo voltearon a ver ya habían estado ahí por una semana... Candy estaba feliz en el Hogar. Habían corrido, subido, bajado, reído, acomodado, y hasta cocinado... En verdad que la pasaron muy bien ésos días, sin embargo Candy no podía más de saber que Albert estaba sólo con Archie en el campamento. Sabía que estarían bien, más su corazón lo extrañaba a cada momento. Quería compartir con él todo lo que él le había regalado y dejado a su cargo el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad...

Por fin parecía que ése Domingo podrían regresar al Rancho. Para su sorpresa Rick fue por ellas, ya que tenía que ver unos contratos con Candy. George había partido el día anterior hacia el Rancho, ya que vería que todo estuviera listo para cuándo ellas llegaran. En realidad Albert le había pedido que Rick fuera por las chicas, ya que él y Archie, tenían que ver algunos negocios y demás cosas que Albert y Archie tenían pendientes junto con George, y por nada del mundo lo harían, si sus mujeres llegaban al día siguiente.

Annie había escrito a Archie casi a diario avisándole que no podrían llegar por diversas situaciones. Así Archie y Albert, ayudados por algunos vaqueros y sus dos fieles acompañantes, Sara y John, movieron el campamento de lugar.

El Sr. Cartwright les había dicho, que si querían conocer más allá de las tierras de siembra y el cauce del río debían llegar hasta la siguiente colina, antes que empezaran las lluvias. Albert y Archie habían pasado toda la semana ocupados puesto que a diario bajaban con los vaqueros y Albert realizaba su recorrido diario. Archie, aprendió de ganado y de cómo es que se lleva de un lugar a otro. Ésa semana habían nacido algunas terneras, así que tuvieron que aprender cómo castrar a los machos, para que se formaran reses destinadas a la alimentación. Archie, estuvo a punto desmayarse, y Albert, sabía que ése era el procedimiento. Por más que no quisiera, sabía que el gran toro Rey estaba destinado para tal función, y era el que portaba la distinción para que fuera una carne de gran calidad.

Poco a poco Archie fue entendiendo el negocio y pronto tuvo algunas ideas que Albert, apreció muchísimo, puesto que ponían en perspectiva, algunas otras que él tenía... Después de todo un Andrew aconsejaba a otro Andrew. Al pasar los días habían recorrido también las tierras de siembra y Albert confesó sus planes a Archie de hacer una casa, al gusto de él y de Candy.

Albert confesó haberle entregado la insignia de su padre a Candy y Archie saltaba del gusto, entre empujones y abrazos se felicitaron. Estaba feliz por los dos. Albert le había pedido guardar el secreto y también le pidió su ayuda para organizar la boda. Él no quería nada ostentoso. Deseaba una ceremonia pequeña, con las personas más allegados a ellos. Incluso Albert le dio la fecha y quería que fuera una sorpresa para Candy. Le pidió que él y su esposa lo ayudaran y confió en el fino gusto de Annie, para escoger el vestido de Candy...

Archie, vio que todo iba enserio, así que le dio todo su apoyo. Albert también le había pedido que él fuera su padrino junto con Annie, para que velaran por su matrimonio. Poco a poco ellos fueron organizando sus ideas para que Annie supiera qué hacer. Después le pidió que el joyero de la familia, buscara un cierto tipo de piedra y la forma y dimensiones del anillo de Candy.

Sin querer Candy le había dado el tiempo perfecto a Albert, para planear la boda que ella anhelaba...

Por fin las chicas se despidieron de los sonrientes y algunos tristes niños que les rogaron quedarse. Annie encontró muy difícil despedirse de ellos al igual que Candy y Patty, debían irse ya que las esperaban. Las hermanas abrazaron a sus pequeñas y a Patty tantas veces cómo pudieron puesto que las extrañarían muchísimo. George había encargado a Rick, algunos presentes para los niños y él los llevó. Mientras se despidieron y subían las pertenencias de las chicas al auto, él entregó los presentes y las caras tristes se volvieron alegres. Tras muchas vueltas, ir y venir, subieron todo al auto. Llevaban pan que las hermanas les habían horneado, un pastel de almendras y un pay de mora, para que lo compartieran con el Sr. Cartwright y George. Nadie cocinaba tan rico cómo la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María. Su toque era hogareño y cargado de amor. Nunca nada sabía tan delicioso para Candy y Annie, cómo lo que ellas preparaban.

Patty pidió a Rick manejar el auto de regreso al Racho. Rick accedió, mientras que Candy y Annie iban detrás, hablando y haciéndose bromas hasta llegar a su destino.

Patty confió sus planes a Rick sobre la escuela y la biblioteca y él le ofreció, su apoyo para conseguir fondos para la escuela y la biblioteca. Patty se le quedó mirando profundamente conmovida, mientras Rick sintió, regocijo de saber que podría ayudar a Patty.

Así llegaron hasta el rancho y después a caballo, por más de una hora, llegaron hasta la nueva localización del campamento. Rick llevó con él a Patty y de nuevo llegaron al último tras haber hablado de todo y ésta vez hicieron una parada para ver una familia de ardillas, trepar por un árbol, y guardar sus nueces... Rick ayudó a Patty a subir al caballo de nuevo y pronto se encontraron en el campamento.

El campamento estaba cruzando el río, por un puente y subiendo una pequeña colina, que tenía una planicie en la punta, rodeada por pinos. El bosque era más denso en ése lugar, y el claro dejaba ver el camino por el que llegaron por en medio de los pinos. Tenían que subir muy poco para estar en el campamento, ya que el cauce del río estaba un poco antes de empezar a la subida.

Tan pronto Candy vio a Albert se lanzó a sus brazos. Se abrazaron fuertemente, y no les importó que alguien los mirara. Fijaron sus miradas, mientras profundizaban en ellas. Albert acarició sus rizos mientras le decía en secreto lo mucho que la había extrañado...

Annie y Archie, hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo los esposos se besaron y abrazaron un poco más de tiempo. Patty y Rick habían llegado un poco después así que se habían perdido la escena de amor. George y el Sr. Cartwright estaban en el campamento y les dieron la bienvenida.

Conforme pasaron las horas, y avanzaba el día, se dieron cuenta que otro maravilloso día había transcurrido. Las chicas no paraban de hablar de cómo iba la construcción del Hogar y después Rick les dio la estrategia para recolectar fondos. Albert estaba feliz de contemplar el brillo en los ojos de Candy, al hablar del proyecto y de todo lo que se había logrado. Hubiera querido estar con ella para verlo... Suspiró un momento, mientras contemplaba la seguridad de Candy sobre lo que había hablado con los arquitectos. El Sr. Cartwright también le aseguró a Patty que aportaría una cantidad de dinero para que pudieran construir la biblioteca que ella quería. Albert sonreía ampliamente al ver que el proyecto, estaba siendo tan exitoso. Candy no paró de darle las gracias y pronto estuvieron degustando los deliciosos postres de las hermanas.

Albert y Archie, les contaron de lo que habían hecho y de cómo el dandi de Archie, estaba aprendiendo a lazar y a dirigir al ganado. Annie estaba boquiabierta, al igual que Candy y Patty.

Pronto anocheció y habían llegado a cenar tras haber paseado por la propiedad en la tarde. Candy y Albert los llevaron hasta dónde estaban los caballos Mustang que se habían criando en el rancho. Estaban sorprendidos de la belleza de los animales y pronto quisieron acercase para ver si los podían acariciar. Albert los animó y los acercó hacia ellos. Godo y Bella salieron a su encuentro, pues estaban con sus nuevos amigos. Albert se los llevó de regreso al campamento, para darles de comer y después los dejó libres para que regresaran con sus nuevos amigos.

Al caer la noche y estar rodeados por la naturaleza y el calor de la fogata, Annie y Patty hablaban junto con Archie y Rick de algunas cosas sobre las que querían implementar en el hogar. George estaba con el Sr. Cartwright jugando ajedrez y Candy y Albert se habían apartado pues Candy quería darle detalles sobre el proyecto.

Estaban en una mesa, con documentos y planos frente a ellos... Albert en voz baja le dijo...-"_Princesa... te ves hermosa ésta noche..."- "¡Albert... no te distraigas...!"- _Le contestó una sonrojada Candy... Tras una pausa siguió en voz baja...- "_Tú también te ves muy bien... "- "Ohh... gracias... Srita. Andrew... jajaja... Se agradece su cumplido..."- "Para servirle Sir Andrew..."- _Se contemplaron un momento y se sonrieron ampliamente...- "_Espero que sepa que la futura Sra. Andrew no permitirá, tales atrevimientos, viniendo de una Srita. ..."- _Candy sonrió ampliamente, seguida de una queda carcajada...- "_De ninguna manera, la futura Sra. Andrew, estará muy feliz de saber que su futuro esposo en tan bien parecido... Aunque, sólo ella podrá decírselo Sir Andrew..."- "No puedo esperar para oírlo de sus labios... Ésta noche sería ideal..."- _Candy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada ante la proposición de Albert- "_Ohh... Sir Andrew, espero que entienda que ésta noche, la futura Sra. Andrew- _cuándo dijo esto el corazón se le aceleró, mientras contemplaba con los ojos llenos de alegría a Albert...- _estará atendiendo a sus invitados..."- _Albert le sonrió tiernamente, al escuchar futura Sra. Andrew. _"Pues entonces éste caballero tendrá que robar a la dama que ocupa su corazón..."- "Sir Andrew le aconsejo que no se demore, puesto que ésa dama podría robárselo a usted..."- _le aseguró cerrándole un ojo...- "_No tarde en decirle que me iría con ella, hasta los confines de la tierra... "- _Albert le declaró mientras tomaba la mano de Candy entrelazaba sus dedos con la de él... Se contemplaron un momento, con la mirada llena de amor... Albert acomodó la silla de Candy y la puso junto a la de él. Él se encontraba primero desde dónde los demás los veían y con su cuerpo tapó la mano de Candy entrelazada con la suya. Le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano, mientras su espalda cubría tal acto. Pronto Albert soltó la mano de Candy y por debajo de la pequeña mesa tomó la pierna de Candy. Lentamente deslizó su mano por debajo del vestido de Candy y acarició ésos muslos delicadamente, mientras una distraída Candy, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, explicaba a Albert, el progreso de la obra. Candy lo miraba, mientras todo su ser palpitaba tras las caricias de Albert. Ella separó ligeramente sus muslos para que Albert los recorriera más fácilmente... Albert quería llegar más arriba, así que tomó su capa y la colocó en los hombros de Candy, le quedaba tan larga, que caía casi hasta el piso. Todos miraban de lejos, pero no ponían atención, puesto que ni siquiera se imaginaban que Albert y Candy estuvieran en un momento tan candente... Los dejaron hablar por un largo rato, puesto que sabían debían ver muchas cosas.

Albert aproximó más a Candy, mientras ella sintió como los dedos de Albert se deslizaban quemando su piel. Ella separó un poco más sus muslos mientras Albert alzó más su falda... La capa quedaba perfecta y jamás se imaginaron que Albert estuviera acariciando candentemente a Candy... Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras concentraba sus palabras en explicarle a Albert, cómo quedarían las cosas terminadas...

Albert prestaba toda su atención mientras acariciaba con sus dedos los muslos de Candy. Fue deslizando sus dedos hasta alcanzar esa prenda íntima de Candy... Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y él le aseguró que nadie los miraba y era cierto... Hizo un lado aquella pequeña y provocativa prenda... Deslizó sus dedos hasta encontrar, ésa palpitante intimidad que deseaba con todo su ser. La suavidad y la humedad de Candy lo provocaban hasta el límite... Albert se concentró y empezó a explicarle a Candy que era lo que él esperaba se viera mejor en el Hogar de Pony. Sus dedos se hundían en ésa caliente y jugosa intimidad. Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de Candy, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera poniendo mucha atención a lo que él dijera. Los labios de Albert se enrojecieron, y una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro... Candy apenas y contenía su respiración y se contenía de gemir con todas sus fuerzas... Candy se incorporó un poco más, para profundizar los dedos de Albert en su intimidad, mientras el sentían cómo el calor pulsaba por su ser, en especial por aquella parte íntima que Candy, clamaba dentro... Candy subió sus piernas y las colocó en flor de loto, mientras se acercaba más a la orilla de la silla, como para poner más atención en lo que Albert le decía... La voz de Albert se puso ronca de repente. Los pétalos de Candy se abrían para él. Él deslizó sus dedos que eran largos y fuertes, más adentro aún y los movió cómo si estuviera buscando algo dentro, hacia delante y atrás. Candy estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras Albert buscaba, con movimientos expertos, llevarla al éxtasis. Candy sintió cómo su intimidad pulsaba y una humedad cubría su interior. Sus labios estaban color carmesí y cada vez se le hacía más difícil a Albert contenerse para besarla apasionadamente... la calidez y candor de Candy rodeando sus dedos lo tenían extasiado, más no paró de hablar y mencionarle diversos aspectos de la obra. Sus dedos se movieron más rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre la carne de Candy. Al poco rato Candy había llegado al clímax. Ella había estirado los brazos como jalando el plano hacia ella. Se quedó mirando a Albert un momento, mientras él, sacaba sus dedos y la aproximaba aun mas para hora abrazarla. Le dijo al oído...-"_Me provocas hasta la locura Preciosa..."- "Y tú a mi..."- "Ráptame ésta noche Candy, llévame lejos, y déjame amarte..."- _Esto provocó que Candy estuviera al rojo vivo, mientras recuperaba el aliento con dificultad le dijo...- "_Albert no me tientes... puesto que no te dejaría ni un segundo..."- _le contestó Candy bajando la mirada mientras lentamente recuperaba el aliento... y acomodaba su falda- "_No puedo esperar... necesito tus brazos..."- "Amor mío... pronto, muy pronto nos amaremos, y dejaré que tomes cuánto quieras..."- _le contestó una Candy entre susurros y con la voz entrecortada...- _"Es una promesa Preciosa..."- _Le susurró Albert mientras levantaba la barbilla de Candy con su dedo...- "_Es una promesa, mi Romeo..."- _Candy le repitió dulcemente ésa palabra que tanto había conmovido a Albert...

El alzó su mirada hasta encontrar la de ella. Se miraron mientras él le sonreía... Acarició su barbilla y después depositó un beso en la frente de Candy. Annie fue la única que se percató que Albert tenía abrazada a Candy por los hombros y le había dado un beso en la frente. Desvió rápido la mirada para que los demás no voltearan y lo mismo hizo Albert, soltó a Candy y dejó que ella terminara de explicarle. Sus miradas eran de cómplices, mientras se tomaban de la mano y acariciaban sus manos, suave y delicadamente. Albert tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender lo que Candy decía, mientras le hacía dulces caricias en la mano. Candy protegida por la silueta de Albert, besó sus dedos y después lamió delicadamente las yemas de los dedos de Albert. Él no se movía, parecía que estaba en trance. Cuando Candy lo soltó, él estaba respirando y mirando a Candy con ternura y pasión desenfrenada al mismo tiempo. Los dos calmaron sus ansias, acariciando sus manos y estando cerca para poder terminar de revisar los documentos que Candy le había llevado a Albert. Sus respiraciones poco a poco se normalizaron, cuándo escucharon desde la fogata...

-"_¿Albert, necesitabas un pretexto para abrazar a Candy... no es verdad...?- _les preguntó un inquisitivo Archie, que notó cómo acercaron sus cuerpos mientras ninguno podía quitar la mirada uno del otro... Apenas había terminado de hacer la pregunta, todos soltaron una carcajada, mientras Albert miró tiernamente a Candy y ella se ruborizó hasta las pestañas... Albert los volteó a ver y sólo asintió la cabeza, mientras ocultó entre sus brazos a una avergonzada Candy... Albert empezó a reír y los demás lo siguieron, seguidos de Candy, que reapareció por debajo de los brazos de Albert... Se incorporó mientras su falda caía hasta sus rodillas y fue directo a dónde Archie, para perseguirlo y darle una buena tunda... Annie y los demás reían sin parar mientras Candy perseguía a Archie por los alrededores. Tanto lo persiguió hasta conseguir que el joven de cabellos color miel cayera dentro del río que pasaba a un costado del campamento, sólo unos metros abajo... Albert lo ayudó a salir y también terminó dentro del lago, no le molestó puesto que necesitaba urgentemente un baño de agua fría, y así sucesivamente hasta que todos estuvieron mojados hasta los huesos y riendo sin parar...

Se fueron a cambiar y dejaron las ropas mojadas cerca de la fogata... Ésa escena, trajo a la memoria de Albert y Candy, la vez en que él la había sacado del fondo del río... Los dos cruzaron sus miradas mientras el fuego se reflejaba en ellas. Albert tomó a Candy por los hombros y la abrazó, rodeándola con una manta y recargando su mentón en la cabeza de ella. Todos los demás estaban protegiéndose del frió ya con sus ropas cambiadas al igual que Candy y Albert. Patty y Annie, estaban contemplando a la pareja de tórtolos con una mirada tierna desde el otro lado de la fogata. Sus corazones palpitaban al ver que ése par de rubios había decidido darle una oportunidad al amor.

Archie fue el primero en ir a su tienda llevando a su esposa de la mano. Se despidieron y después Candy y Patty se fueron a dormir. Albert, Rick, George y el Sr. Cartwright, se quedaron en la tienda más grande. Fue un poco desastroso al principio ya que los cuatro eran demasiado corpulentos. El Sr. Cartwright tuvo que poner orden y terminó por acomodar a todos. Él disfrutaba de hacer rabiar un poco a los más jóvenes, cuándo imponía sus ideas. Era un hombre de edad ciertamente, pero de una picardía y corazón absolutos. Después de un tiempo todos estaban dormidos.

Candy y Patty tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar por fin a solas. Candy le confesó a Patty, que gracias a su ayuda, ella y Albert se habían reencontrado, en el terreno del amor... Juntas estuvieron planeando sólo algunas cosas de la boda, mientras Patty le hacía sugerencias. Todo quedó en veremos, ya que Candy, primero quería consultárselo a Albert...

Así los sorprendió la mañana y muy temprano todos estaban desayunando. Annie y Archie debían regresar a Chicago. Rick y George también. Patty decidió que ayudaría al proyecto desde el Hogar de Pony y Albert le ofreció quedarse en Lakewood para que pudiera estar cerca del Hogar y de Chicago al mismo tiempo. Rick y George ofrecieron su ayuda a Patty y pronto se encontraban de camino cada uno a sus destinos. Annie y Archie, decidieron que pasarían los fines de semana en Lakewood para ayudar a Patty y para terminar de ayudar a Albert con los preparativos de la boda. Aunque lo último no lo hicieron público, Albert deseaba con el corazón sorprender a su Princesa y lo lograría.

El Sr. Cartwright se quedó unos días más con ellos ya que debían entregar un cargamento grande de reses y debía ayudar a sus vaqueros a llevarlas hasta dónde debían. Albert y Candy, disfrutaron de pasear a caballo y de arrear el ganado. Incluso hubo algunas noches que se quedaron con los vaqueros. Había mucho trabajo y a la gente del racho les llamaba la atención lo intrépida que era la dueña del rancho. Albert esta siempre de buen humor ayudando a Candy y disfrutando verla pasearse por delante, con una pañoleta en la cara, y sus rubios rizos al viento. Así pasaron varios días hasta convertirse en semanas. El frío estaba por llegar y se encontraban ya en los confines de la propiedad. Los bosques habían quedado atrás mientras encontraron planicies verdes y cafés, rodeadas por montañas. El Sr. Cartwright había estado ésas tres semanas con ellos, mientras se terminaban de preparar al ganado para el otoño y el frío invierno. En la última semana antes del otoño, se encontraban de regreso de recorrer todas ésas hermosas tierras. Candy y Albert decidieron quedarse unos días más cerca del lago antes que atacaran las tormentas y el frío.

Todo ése tiempo, discretamente Candy le preguntaba a Albert sobre la boda. Él no había sido muy específico. Decía que quería ciertas cosas, pero otras muchas no. Lo cierto era que daba de vueltas al tema, para que Candy, no descubriera su sorpresa. A Candy eso lo producía cierta incertidumbre, pero siendo Albert, confiaría en él, cómo siempre lo había hecho.

Cuándo se encontraron en el lago de nuevo y el Sr. Cartwright, ya en casa, Albert no desaprovechó la oportunidad de amar intensamente a Candy. Cada día que pasó, no dejaba de ver la forma de escaparse unos minutos y robarle intensos y ardientes besos a la rubia. Candy casi siempre se quedaba sin aliento, mientras deseaba con más fuerza poder amarlo de nuevo... Contaron todos los días que tuvieron que estar separados y no tardaron en querer recuperarlos de nuevo. Llegaron al punto, de no salir de su tienda el primer día más que para desayunar, almorzar y después cenar bajo las estrellas. Habían decidido que Sara y John debían de tener ésa semana libre para que fueran a visitar a su madre. Los dos se quedaron por fin solos. El Sr. Cartwright, no tuvo cabida en eso ya que ni siquiera se enteró. Andaba apurado haciendo negocios y tuvo que incluso viajar, para terminar de consolidar la negociación. Candy deseaba tanto amar a Albert, ambos necesitaban su cariño para respirar. Les había sido muy difícil poderse controlar, sin embargo el pensamiento, de encontrarse de nuevo solos, los reconfortaba día a día.

Una de ésas mañanas, mientras contemplaban el amanecer, envueltos en mantas y sábanas, con las cortinas abiertas de la tienda, Albert le hizo una pregunta a Candy... Una que a los dos les llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde que habían llegado ahí...

-"_Princesa... ¿Has pensado en cambiarle el nombre a ésta propiedad...? Ahora es tuya, y creo que Racho Cartwright, ya no le queda..."-_

La rubia lo contempló por un momento, y en un suspiro de contestó... –"_Si... he pensado en muchos, pero todavía no me decido. Hay un nombre que me encantaría para éste lugar... "-_

_-"Y ¿cuál es...?"-_

_-"Prometes no burlarte..."-_

_-"Lo prometo..."-_

_-"Albert antes de decírtelo, quiero que sepas que me encantaría hacer una casa para los dos, bajando por el río en el que desemboca el Lago. Hay un claro del bosque ahí y creo que sería ideal para nosotros. La casa principal está bien, pero quiero que ésa sea nuestro refugio. Todo es tan hermoso aquí, nada me quita más el aliento que contemplar el paisaje de éste rincón, junto a ti..."-_

_-"Jajaja... Parece que sabes lo que pienso. Ahora mismo yo quería decirte que quería construir una casa, que fuera sólo para ti y para mí... "-_

Albert tomó la rizada cabellera y enredó sus dedos en ella, mientras la pegaba a su pecho... –"_Candy... yo también he disfrutando mucho de éste lugar. Es un refugio para mí también, y no sólo eso, es el lugar dónde mi corazón por fin sanó... "- _

Candy lo miró con tristeza en los ojos...- "_Albert..."- _Sólo pudo decir, mientras que el colocaba su dedo en sus suaves labios para que lo dejara continuar...- "_Princesa... no me mires así... Es la verdad... Era un hombre muy triste por no tenerte a mi lado y ahora, sé que cumpliste tu promesa y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. Me prometiste hacerme cariños, consentirme, quererme, preocuparte por mí... Nunca he estado tan enamorado en mi vida... y es por eso que siento que debemos buscar un nombre para éste lugar, que está en el corazón de mi Candy...- _

_-"Albert..."- _Una pequeña lágrima se asomaba de uno de los ojos de Candy...-

-"_Eres, por lo que siempre esperé..." –_ Candy se sonrojó al decir ésas palabras y colocar la mano en el medallón de Albert...- "_No digas eso Princesa... Por primera vez en mi vida sé lo que es que alguien te mime, te quiera, te ame... Si hay alguien a quién nunca le terminaré de agradecer es a ti... Te amo... con todo mi corazón..."- _

Albert besó a Candy, tiernamente, amándola por cada poro de su piel. Se compartieron un abrazo largo y fuerte, mientras sus corazones latían al unísono... Su amor y su cariño era un cariño entendido por ambos...

Finalmente Albert, se atrevió a romper el silencio que rodeaba ése abrazo cargado de amor y ternura... Candy se había quedado sin palabras al ver que Albert había sido igual de solitario que ella... Habían compartido el mismo destino la soledad, y por tanto amaban estar juntos. Ella amaba compartir cada minuto del día con él, pues sin quererlo él había sanado su corazón dolido, y estaba totalmente recuperada. Sus ganas de vivir y de sonreír habían vuelto, gracias a él... Se quedó unos minutos contemplando el azul de Albert, mientras acercaba su rostro para darle otro beso cargado de ternura...-

-"_Ohh... Albert, mi amor...-_Cady acarició con el dorso de su mano el hermoso rostro de Albert...-_ Quisiera poder borrar todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar, sin embargo sé que no puedo... Sólo puedo demostrarte mi amor y sentir que pertenezco justo dónde tú estés... Así siento éste lugar, es justo para ti y para mí... Pertenecemos aquí... Éste maravilloso lugar presenció nuestro amor... Éste lugar nos hizo estar juntos. Aquí... justo aquí... se cruzaron nuestros caminos, para nunca más separarse... Es hermoso... saber que en éste lugar entregué mi corazón al hombre que amo... Sé que nunca olvidaré éste lugar, porque aquí amé por primera vez a mí Albert y él me amó a mi...- _

_-"Candy... Yo..."-_

_-"No digas nada, amor... Te quiero... por eso quiero que éste lugar lleve algo de tí, en su nombre..."-_

_-"¿Si...? "- _Le dijo Albert intrigado, que estuvo mirándola y contemplándola lentamente, mientras su corazón palpitaba de alegría al oír las hermosas palabras que Candy le tenía reservadas... Estaba un poco boquiabierto, sorprendido y enternecido hasta el tuétano...-

-"_Sii, y no... pienses mal, no se llamará Albert..."-_

_-"Jajaja... mucho mejor..."- _Le dijo mientras volteaba a contemplar el cambio de colores por verdes y azules...-

-"_Había pensado... ¿Seguro quieres oír...?"-_

"_Si... me tienes intrigado..."-_

_-"Quiero que se llame Bluelake..."-_

_-"¿Porqué azul...?"-_

_-"Albert ¿no es obvio...?"-_

_-"Ehh... por el intenso azul del lago..."-_

_-"Jajaja... no, por el hermoso azul de tus ojos..."- _Le contestó una sonriente Candy, que observó cómo ése hombre tan guapo y bien formado, se sonrojaba por el cumplido que le había hecho su amada...-

-"_Ehh...gracias...Candy... Aunque siendo así tendríamos que llamarlo, Greenlake... Por que a mí, me recuerda el color de tus ojos..."- _Cuándo le dijo eso, Candy lo miró fijamente y se empezaba a sonrojar como él, tras sentir la suave mano de Albert pasando por su frente... Candy reconsideró un momento... y después decidió que pelearía por el azul, ése color le gustaba más... mucho más que cualquier tono de verde...

-"_Es mi regalo de cumpleaños y creo que yo le pondré Bluelake..."-_

_-"Amor, me apena saber que la gente sepa por qué se llama así... Bastará que los mire no crees..."-_

_-"Y ¿qué me dices de Greenlake...? Las personas sabrán en cuánto los mire..."-_

_-"Jajaja... no perdonas nada... Princesa... Tengo otra propuesta... "-_

_-"Escucho..."-_

_-"Te parece Haven..."- _

_-"Haven es hermoso, aunque muchas propiedades se llaman así..."-_

_-"¿Lo crees...?"-_

_-"Si, además no tiene nada tuyo el nombre..."-_

_-"Vamos... Candy... es necesario que lleve algo mío... Provocarás que me ruborice cada vez que lo pronuncies... Además éste lugar es tuyo..."-_

_-"Mío si... pero tuyo también... Es perfecto para los dos..."-_

_-"Entonces pongámosle, Green & Blue..."-_

_-"No... Eso no me gusta... En verdad es demasiado cursi... Albert, no decidirás el nombre... Ya está dicho... "-_

_-"Jajaja... No dejarás que gane ésta vez ¿no es así...?"-_

_-"No... Aunque Haven no me desagrada..."-_

_-"Entonces Haven..."-_

Candy se quedó mirando por un momento al firmamento, mientras el dorado se convertía en los colores de la mañana... Contemplo los últimos rayos del amanecer y vió las montañas reflejarse en el lago...

-"_No... Haven... está algo incompleto..."-_

_-"Vamos amor... decídete..."-_

Candy pensó y pensó... se quedó mirando a la nada por unos minutos, mientras Albert hacía lo mismo... Candy emitió un suspriro y por fin habló...

-"_¿Albert...? Te parece que le llamemos Goldenwoods, por ser tan preciados cómo el oro, tan brillantes y simples a la vez... El color del metal más precioso que existe, el color de mi Albert, de mi Príncipe... Sencillo, brillante... El oro es atesorado por muchos... Aquí entre estos bosques, hay algo que mucha gente busca, pero pocos encuentran. Algo que hace que la gente llore por profunda tristeza o por una inmensa alegría... Y eso Albert, es sencillamente el amor... "-_

_-"Candy... nunca en mi vida, una propuesta, me ha parecido mejor... "- _Le contestó un Albert, que estaba encontrando difícil hablar... Candy podía conmoverlo hasta el último rincón de su corazón... Estaba halagado de saber que Candy veía todas ésas cosas en él... Se veía tan hermosa... le regalaba una sonrisa enmarcada por sus rubios rizos y sus verdes ojos...-

-"_Entonces Goldenwoods será... Princesa, esto debes de concedérmelo... Quiero que nuestro nuevo hogar se llame Haven-lock... Tú me diste la llave de tu corazón, y junto a ésta llave venía la del Paraíso... Tú me mostraste el paraíso de sentirse amado... y al mismo tiempo he encontrado mi refugio... La pequeña llave que me diste, es una llave para entrar no sólo en tu corazón sino en el mío también... Quiero que nuestro nuevo hogar lleve el nombre de lo que realmente es amarte, es estar el paraíso..." _Albert la miraba con una ternura infinita... mientras conmovía cada una de las fibras del corazón de Candy. Ella estaba sin palabras, sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer, al ver lo profundo que él la amaba... Oía su corazón latir a toda marcha, mientras Albert la jalaba hacia dónde se encontraba él... Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la contempló así... tal cuál como era ella, pura, hermosa, gentil... Acercó su rostro al suyo y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía el tibio aliento de Candy, mezclarse con el suyo... Ella también cerró los ojos, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Albert para cubrirla con la suya... Se quedaron así... en un momento de contemplación...

Pareció que el universo mismo se había detenido... Mientras dos estrellas colisionaban una contra la otra... Ciertamente habían sido hechos para compartir ése momento... Un silencio los cobijó mientras cada uno podía sentir el latido del corazón del otro... Sus almas se encontraron, y se acariciaron una con la otra... Se abrazaron y unieron, para nunca más separarse... Candy con la voz quebrantada por fin pudo articular palabras-"_Así será mi Albert, mi gran amor... - _Le salió del alma decírselo, así tal cual lo sentía... ya no tenía secretos para él... Había dejado expuesto su corazón...

"_Princesa..."- _La respiración de Albert era difícil, su voz también se quebró... Candy percibió lo ronco de su voz, mientras alcanzó a ver cómo se alcanzaban a humedecer los ojos de Albert sin dejar salir lágrimas... Las palabras sobraban... Delicadamente se besaron, unían una y otra vez sus labios, cargados de amor... Estaban completamente desarmados y vulnerables... Respiraban con dificultad, mientras una lágrima cayó por las mejillas de Candy... Era de completa felicidad... Tantos sentimientos la embargaban... al igual que a Albert...

Las máscaras habían caído... puesto que sus almas estaban al desnudo y podían mirarse en la profundidad de sus ojos... Acariciaron sus rostros uno contra el otro... Candy delicadamente tomó ésa pequeña lágrima, que hacía todo el esfuerzo por no rodarse y la enjugó con uno de sus dedos. Albert quiso quitar la mirada pero ella, lo confrontó... cómo lo había hecho, aquel día en que se habían reencontrado en Chicago... Contempló la mirada de Albert, que ciertamente era cómo él lo había descrito... Como contemplar el paraíso... Candy lo besó tan delicadamente y profundamente conmovida, que sus labios temblaban ligeramente... Nunca pensó ver a Albert, así de vulnerable y enamorado, sí enamorado de ella... Acarició sus labios contra los de Albert, antes de besarlos...-_"Te amo_..."- Le dijo Candy con una dulce voz, que logró penetrarlo y reconfortar su alma... Nunca sabrán cuánto tiempo pasó o cómo sucedió, pero sus almas, se habían entrelazado en ése momento... Habían quedado unidas, bajo el firmamento...

Se besaron infinitamente hasta lograr senderos de besos en sus rostros, cuellos, espaldas... y más y más... Se besaron tanto que sus labios se hincharon... Sus caricias se volvieron más profundas y sus cuerpos pedían más... Sin pensarlo, se tomaron el uno al otro...

Se amaron ardientemente, mientras desfogaban la pasión y el amor que los consumía por dentro... Lograron calmarse tras fuertes y apasionadas embestidas... Los dos sintieron estallar por dentro... Un torrente abundante y caliente se vertió en el interior de Candy... Mientras todo su ser se contracturaba y aprisionaba a Albert entre sus piernas... Se habían amado con fervor y pasión, la noche anterior, pero no cómo en ésa precisa ocasión...

Se habían declarado su amor, sin restricciones, ni inhibiciones... Sellaron sus destinos... Sus miradas se cruzaron como fuego, mientras sus cuerpos ardían de pasión... Recordarían ésa vez, cómo la más pasional e insaciable de sus vidas...

Candy siempre llevaría la forma en que Albert la había tan suya, en el fondo de su corazón... Lo recordaría por cada poro de su piel... Sus hermosos ojos azules, sus gruesas pestañas... Su rostro pidiendo por más... y más... Sus palabras penetrando sus sentidos... Sus ardientes caricias y cálidos brazos... El intenso calor de su intimidad palpitando, atrapando y humedeciendo, a Albert... La electricidad que la recorrió en oleadas de placer... mientras penaba y rogaba por más... Lo insaciable que era para ella, el amor que sentía por Albert... Recordaría sus apasionados besos, el ritmo de sus labios y el roce de sus lenguas... Los te amos, que se regalaron una y otra vez, mientras calmaban sus deseos... al punto de parecer una súplica... Candy recordaría los gemidos roncos y profundos de Albert tras acariciar su intimidad con la de él... Su dureza al penetrarla y hacerla infinitamente suya... El perfecto rostro de Albert junto al suyo, mientras culminaba el acto de amor... El cuerpo de dios griego, cubierto por el color dorado que ella tanto amaba... Sus jadeos y sus brazos rodearla y apretarla fuertemente contra él... Recordaría el palpitar de su corazón y el cerrar de sus ojos, tras terminar...

Candy recordaría por siempre el hermoso rostro de Albert y sus rojos labios, pidiendo ser besados una vez más... Se contemplaron, mientras sus ojos bajaban delicadamente sus párpados... Sus respiraciones eran lentas, y estaban completamente abrazados, sintiendo el suave aliento de uno rozar contra el otro...

Candy, antes de caer rendida le hizo una hermosa confesión...- "_Albert... no sé cómo sucede, pero cada día te amo más..."- "A veces pareciera imposible, no es así Princesa... Siempre me sorprendo, al igual que tú, de saber que cada día se puede amar aún más... _"- Se sonrieron..., mientras contemplaban sus miradas... Candy acarició su barba, que empezaba a salir como cada día... Pasó sus dedos por los suaves labios de Albert y luego, pasó sus dedos por ésa frente que estaba ligeramente cubierta por unos suaves hilos dorados, que parecían provenir del cielo... Albert amaba sus caricias... Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras tomaba a Candy entre sus brazos y la pegaba a su pecho. Acarició lentamente la espalda de Candy, hasta que se sus mentes se perdieron entre caricias y se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

...


	20. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Un lejano y extraño visitante...**

Pido permiso y respeto para poder compartir con ustedes.

* * *

Aquel día, Albert y Candy se despertaron ya entrada la tarde. Hubiera parecido que sus cuerpos no sentían hambre... Se despertaron y casi atardecía. Albert rápidamente se vistió y puso una manta extra para Candy. Había refrescado muchísimo, y el cielo estaba gris. De pronto un viento fuerte sopló y Albert se dio prisa. Tomó todo lo que se encontraba fuera, que no eran muchas cosas, pues no habían ni siquiera cocinado el desayuno. Guardó todo en las carretas y se llevó provisiones a la tienda. En la pequeña mesa que tenían en el fondo sacó, pan, uvas, queso, un poco de vino, agua, y frutas secas. También trajo consigo carne seca, almendras, pasas y nueces. Puso todo en la pequeña mesa y se dedicó a cortar rebanadas de pan y queso. Sacó dos vasos de la pequeña cómoda en dónde tenían las jarras y vasos para tomar agua, por la noche.

El aroma del queso y del pan de centeno, lentamente logró abrir los ojos de Candy. Las cortinas ahora estaban cerradas y parecía que había anochecido. No era así, todavía era temprano, sin embargo una gran tormenta se avecinaba. Albert inmediatamente sintió su mirada y volteó a verla. La abrazó y la llevó con las mantas a la silla de la pequeña mesa para que comiera algo. –"_Princesa, saldré un momento. Debo asegurar las carretas y dejar a Bella y a Godo libres, para que encuentren un refugio. Ahora vuelvo..."- "Si... no tardes..."- "No lo haré..."- _Le contestó con una sonrisa mientras devoraba otra uva... Candy pronto se miró en la cómoda y vio su cabello totalmente desaliñado. Su rostro estaba ojeroso, sus labios pálidos... ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Si, estaba tan feliz de haber amado con todo su ser en la mañana... De pronto un fuerte cansancio la sobrevino... ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo...? El frío la logró penetrar por las mantas, así que decidió que se vestiría antes que Albert regresara. Se colocó un jersey de cuello alto ajustado a su cuerpo. Unos vaqueros con ajustados que le permitían colocar sus botas por fuera, justo cómo Albert. Un trueno se escuchó en el cielo y de pronto todo se oscureció. Corrió hacia la cómoda y sacó una vela. La prendió y esperó a que Albert regresara. Él no entraba por la tienda... Esperó un rato más, y no lo vio... Se estaba empezando a preocupar, cuándo Albert entró, corriendo y cerró la tienda por dentro, sellándola del frío viento...

De pronto las gotas de lluvia se escucharon caer sobre la superficie del agua y pronto, casi no se podían oír sus voces por la intensidad de la lluvia... Albert se acomodó, y se quitó las botas en la entrada. Se colocó unos calcetines de lana que Annie les había tejido y le pasó los suyos a Candy. Ella hizo lo mismo... Albert, podía pensar en todo y hacerle la vida tan sencilla. No sabía cómo, pero se había acostumbrado y compenetrado con él, que casi no tenían que decirse muchas palabras antes que él supiera que necesitaba. Candy invitó a Albert a unírsele al festín que él había preparado. Comieron hasta saciarse y después entre los dos tendieron su pequeña pero muy cómoda cama. Tenían la luz de la vela ahora y se escuchaba cómo el frío golpeaba contra la tienda... Candy se empezó a asustar, y Albert la tomó entre sus brazos. La tormenta seguía cayendo solo que ahora con menos fuerza...

-_"Albert, me dan miedo los truenos. Están cayendo muchos..."-_

_-"Así es... tranquilízate, verás que pronto pasa... Candy, te sientes bien... te ves pálida desde que te desperté..."-_

_-"Ha de ser el susto..."-_

_-"¿Segura...?"- _No podía creer que Albert la conociera tan bien. Nunca le podía ocultar nada... –

-_"Si, bueno, estoy algo cansada, eso es todo..."-_

_-"Y ¿cuándo pensabas decirme...?"-_

_-"No es nada, amor... Estoy bien..."-_

_-"Candy, no has descansado, desde que llegamos. Te la has pasado de arriba para abajo... Se supone serían vacaciones para ti también... Princesa, no quiero que te enfermes..."-_

_-"Albert, te preocupas demasiado, te lo prometo, estoy bien..."-_

_-"Está bien... pero si sigues pálida para mañana, tendrás que acompañarme..."-_

_-"Ehhh... ¿A dónde...?"-_

_-"Eso es una sorpresa..."- _le dijo un sonriente Albert, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba el dorado cabello de su Princesa... Candy se empezó a sentir más relajada y se fue sintiendo mejor...

-"_Princesa... ¿Te parece que practiquemos tu francés, y luego tu italiano...?"-_

_-"Jajaja... Albert... Sólo tú te preocupas por el examen que George me hará pronto..."-_

_-"Ohh... no. Me encanta oír hablarte francés... Has mejorado mucho y además no tenemos otra cosa que hacer... A menos... que..."- _Le dijo mientras se volteaba en la cama le daba suaves besos en el cuello... Candy estaba color escarlata...- "_Amor... ¿todavía tienes ganas... de...?"- _Un beso le impidió continuar...- "_Yo, siempre tengo ganas de amarte, sólo que estoy un poco cansado, tal vez... después..."- _Le dijo Albert desde arriba, recargando todo su cuerpo en ella... Candy le sonrió ampliamente...- "_Entonces practiquemos mi francés y después mi italiano..."- _Le dijo con un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras se rodaba para quedar de frente a él...

Y así Albert, en sus ratos libres, siempre ayudaba a Candy a mejorar en francés, italiano, y lo que sabía de alemán... Él siempre le recitaba poesía Francesa y Candy tenía que expresar lo que entendía en francés... La pequeña Candy, había dominado ya el francés y estaba por dominar el italiano. Se derretía cuándo Albert le hablaba en francés... Amaba que la corrigiera y que le enseñara cada vez más expresiones... Ella debía escribirle cartas a él y era como llevar un diario en francés e italiano. Albert la corregía y así entre besos y caricias, Albert siempre le recitaba lo mucho que la amaba, en cuatro lenguas distintas...

Así pasaron ésa noche, entre versos, caricias, besos, incoherencias y carcajadas. Albert era tan dulce, que hacía que todo su alrededor estuviera en armonía... Ésa noche, cómo otras que habían pasado juntos, durmieron juntos, acurrucados, sin necesidad de hacer el amor... Se habían agotado, por la mañana... Antes de dormir, cenaron y con lo que les quedaba de vela se cambiaron. Pasaron unos momentos más despiertos, mientras filosofaban, así sobre la vida y la existencia. Candy ni en sus sueños más bizarros, hubiera podido entender teorías filosóficas, sino hubiera sido por Albert.

Él la hacía una mejor persona. La hacía querer ser mejor y pronto, Albert, cómo siempre lo supo, decidió que no había a una mejor mujer para él... Candy antes de lo que hubiera podido imaginar aprendió de negocios, de finanzas, de economías mundiales, de geografía, historia y sobretodo de él... De su forma de pensar y de las cosas que a él lo habían hecho quién era... Candy lo admiraba, y siempre lo escuchaba con toda su atención... En pocas palabras, eran almas gemelas. Se habían encontrado en éste mundo, para compartir la vida.

Albert encontraba en Candy, lo que siempre había buscado en una mujer... amor, comprensión, cariño, compenetración. Estaba orgulloso de ella y la amaba, cada día más, por ser la mujer que era. Por amarlo a él, sólo a él. No a su posición, no a su herencia, no a su imperio, a él... Ella era la única que lo conocía, a profundidad... Eran uno, y lo sentía cada vez y con más fuerza en su corazón.

Le encantaba poder enseñarle cosas, discutir con ella, intercambiar opiniones, intercambiar papeles por un momento con alguien, era algo que le daba gran tranquilidad a su corazón. Saber, la opinión de otra persona con respecto a las decisiones tan difíciles que tenía que hacer. No era que no las pudiera tomar, pero era agradable no sentirse sólo contra el mundo. Le gustaba corregirla con besos, cariños, abrazos... Era cómo si tuviera una pequeña niña ávida de aprender y eso lo hacía sentirse satisfecho con quien era, puesto que compartía su conocimiento. Adoraba en que ésas esmeraldas, lo miraban casi con reverencia, cuándo él ensañaba a su pupila. Mirarla en ésa forma, hacía que quisiera besarla y tomarla en ése mismo instante. La alegría de su corazón era inmensa, cuándo veía el progreso de Candy. La amaba con el corazón y cada día, ésas esmeraldas, hacían flaquear sus piernas... Era verdad, había tenido que estudiar y repasar algunas cosas, pero no le importó. Era Candy quien lo necesitaba y él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Candy era muy buena estudiante, aunque ella siempre dijo que él era un excelente maestro. Contemplar a Albert, hablando sobre negocios, le arrebataba un suspiro seguido de otro. Lo admiraba tanto... ¿Cómo es que un hombre tan inteligente, podía estar con ella...? No quería defraudarlo, así que estudiaba, para poder estar a su altura y entenderlo mejor. Entre más enseñanzas compartían, más sus almas podían compenetrarse... A veces se desesperaba... sin embargo, ver a Albert, explicándole borraba cualquier dejo de confusión... Nunca la hizo sentir tonta, o poco capaz, por el contrario, él la motivaba a seguir, a mejorar, a prepararse más, para los retos que enfrentarían juntos.

Él podía infundir el conocimiento en ella, sólo por ser él. Amaba cuándo él se colocaba sus gafas y empezaba a revisar lo que había hecho. Cualquier otra, se hubiera puesto nerviosa hasta el colapso, pero no ella... Albert tendía a hacer sus correcciones con besos y caricias... Le gustaba que la corrigiera, puesto que el amor, era lo que abría su mente y su espíritu, hacía él. Hacia todo lo que él implicaba...

En algún momento, pensó si todo lo que habían compartido hubiera sido posible con Terry... Se dio cuenta de que nunca hubiera sido posible. Sus personalidades eran tan distintas. Terry era impulsivo, aguerrido, a veces agresivo, pasional. Albert era lo contrario, educado en todo momento, amoroso, amable, dulce, fuerte, ciertamente aguerrido, pero más que eso, era noble y valiente. No buscaba la aprobación de nadie, sin embargo siempre buscaba la suya... Era tanta su fortaleza, y al mismo tiempo sólo ella lo conocía vulnerable, con el alma desnuda al mundo... Él no tenía que demostrarle nada, al contrario, él siempre la quiso y mucho, únicamente por ser ella. Era apasionado, qué si lo era, la había vuelto mujer, y sus encuentros eran apasionados, hasta casi paralizarle el corazón, sin embargo, él era apasionado no sólo en el amor sino también en su trabajo. Era un apasionado de la naturaleza al igual que ella. No era que Terry no fuera apasionado por su trabajo, pero no encontraba su equilibrio, no hasta dónde ella lo había dejado de ver. No fue hasta su último cumpleaños, que vio en Terry reconciliado con su vida. Si, ahora que todo había pasado, meditaba sobre ésos momentos y entendía porqué no estaban juntos. Candy simplemente podía amar la vida, no importando las duras pruebas que tuviera que enfrentar y Terry no. Terry podía caer en un torbellino de emociones que finalmente la hubieran arrastrado a la tristeza.

Albert, Albert, Albert, él era otra cosa. Controlaba sus emociones, puesto que no le gustaba disgustarse, lo consideraba un gasto de energía innecesario. Disfrutaba la vida, y la abrazaba al igual que ella, no importando lo difícil que fuera, encontrarían la fortaleza para salir adelante. Todo eso y más, mucho más, la habían conquistado, la tenía a sus pies. Fue tan sutil, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte que su misma piel sentía volverse una con la de él... Podían oír sus corazones latir, en el completo silencio, no necesitaban decir palabras, únicamente al contemplar los ojos de Albert, podía comprenderlo... Nunca logró tener ése equilibrio con Terry... Con Albert, nunca se había enojado. Nunca la había hecho rabiar, por el contrario, valoraba su buen humor y adoraba su sonrisa... Si era cierto, podía molestarla, pero en general era muy cariñoso con ella. Él era un verdadero caballero, y cómo las abuelitas de ésa época llegaban a decir, él era una dama. No por sus hermosas facciones, sino por sus finas maneras y gran clase para hacer las cosas...

Candy con Albert siempre se sintió protegida. Aún y cuándo él no tuvo memoria... Le tomó un momento y algunos suspiros saber que fue ahí cuándo se compenetraron, más allá de lo que él o ella pudieran entender. Únicamente el tiempo lo aclaró...

Ahora sentía su alma en paz, con el mundo y el amor. Meditando llegó a la conclusión de que sólo Albert y únicamente él, la podía hacer sentir así... Con Terry eso nunca hubiera sido posible... Miró tan lejanos aquellos días y se sintió tan tonta, por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo sin Albert. Lo tenía muy presente, tanto que aprovechaba cada momento junto a él... Sin querer él siempre le arrancaba sonrisas. Estaba completa al fin... La sonrisa de Albert, su mirada, su hermoso rostro, iluminaban su corazón todos los días.

Su recuerdo de niño, siempre lograba que su corazón se alegrara y ahora, Albert, la hacía feliz. Feliz, como sólo un hombre puede hacer con una mujer. Tan feliz, que era difícil ocultarlo. Sus pensamientos siguieron en un torrente, mientras se adentraba la noche y se acurrucaba entre los brazos del hombre que amaba... La tormenta había cedido, y el frío se podía sentir en el ambiente. Albert y Candy acercaron aún más sus cuerpos, adentrándose en las sábanas y abrazando sus cuerpos.

Cuándo despertaron, sus estómagos eran los que reprochaban. Habían cenado muy poco, casi no les quedaba vela por consumir y no querían terminarse la otra vela, pues no sabían si la iban a necesitar después...

Sorprendentemente, fueron despertados por la voz familiar de Sara. Ella les habló desde fuera de la tierra. Albert fue el primero en escucharla y con pereza abrió sus hermosos ojos azules. Talló sus ojos, y después despertó a Candy. Se vistieron, puesto que casi estaban desnudos. A decir verdad Albert lo estaba y Candy sólo conservaba una pequeña prenda íntima. No habían hecho el amor, pero se habían acariciado y besado hasta quedarse dormidos. Sara al no recibir respuesta, empezó junto con su hermano a preparar el desayuno y terminaron por arreglar las cosas dentro de las carretas para que pudieran guardar todo. Ella pensaba que ahora que llovía tanto tal vez, sus patrones regresarían a la casa principal...

Candy perezosamente abrió sus ojos, seguidos por un retortijón de estómago. Se moría de hambre. Al despertar pudo escuchar también el estómago hambriento de Albert y no tardaron en estar listos. Para sorpresa de Candy, había amanecido pálida... Albert había amenazado la noche anterior, que si eso sucedía, ella debía acompañarlo...

Cuándo se encontraban desayunando con Sara y John, Albert se dirigió a Candy...

-_"Sara... ¿puedes decirme una cosa...?"-_

_-"Si, claro señor..."-_

_-"¿Encuentras a Candy algo pálida...?"-_

_-"A decir verdad sí... la vi un poco demacrada justo cuándo salió de la tienda, y ahora la veo un poco mejor, pero sigue pálida..."-_

_-"Ohhh... por favor, no se preocupen, estoy bien. Sólo estoy algo cansada..."- _Les dijo con sinceridad y les devolvió una sonrisa...

-"_Gracias Sara... Está decidido, me acompañarás..."-_

_-"¿A dónde...?"-_

_-"Es una sorpresa. Sara, no pudieron llegar en un mejor momento. Por favor, levanten el campamento y alisten nuestros caballos. Lleven las carretas a la casa principal y acomoden nuestras pertenencias y tú, Princesa, termina de desayunar, ahora regreso..."-_

_-"Pero Albert..."-_

_-"Nada de peros..."-_

_-"Yo... yo..."-_

_-"Tendrás tiempo para contarme. Ahora, termina de desayunar, en un momento regresamos..."-_

Albert se levantó de la pequeña mesa plegable en dónde desayunaban todos los días, al igual que Sara y John quiénes ya habían terminado. De pronto y rápidamente Albert había arreglado todo. Sacó un gran saco de dormir, que el Sr. Cartwright les había prestado, junto con otras pertenencias, velas, mapas, linternas, dos mochilas, agua, provisiones, frutas secas, carne seca, vino, pan, y en un recipiente llevó algo del guiso que Sara les había preparado para desayunar. También colocó algunas verduras y frutas que todavía no habían madurado del todo. Llevó manzanas, ciruelas y algunos duraznos. Ensilló los caballos y colocó todas sus provisiones en el lomo de Bella, llevó mantas extra y unas bengalas, sólo por si acaso las llegaran a necesitar. Candy de inmediato vio que era lo que hacía Albert. Se emocionó muchísimo y le ayudó a empacar la ropa necesaria. Colocó ropa abrigada, botas de alpinismo y preparó junto con él, el equipo que necesitarían si llegaran a escalar. Una sonrisa le iluminó la mañana a Albert mientras terminaban de colocar todo lo que necesitarían... Candy estaba un poco desconcertada... no habían empacado una tienda de campaña... ¿Qué harían si llovía...? Al ver que Albert lo pasó muchas veces por alto, Candy se atrevió a preguntar... "_Amor... ¿no llevaremos una tienda de campaña...?"-_

_-"No..."-_

_-"Ehhh... ¿Por qué... no...?"-_

_-"Candy... buscaremos un refugio, prometo que lo encontraremos y sino haremos uno... El punto es que estemos a verdadero campo abierto..."-_

_-"Ohh... ¿Estás seguro...?"- _Lo miró con espanto...-

-"_Jajaja... Claro que estoy seguro... Confía en mí... ¿Lo harás..?"-_

_-"Si..."- _Le contestó Candy, haciendo un saludo militar...-

Así fue, cómo Albert se llevó a Candy de excursión. Tomaron justo el lado contrario de la propiedad, cómo si hubieran querido alcanzar, caminando hacia el norte, los límites con Lakewood. Bella estaba amarrada a Godo y Albert y Candy viajaron sobre Godo, por ser mucho más fuerte y llevar una carga mayor a la de Bella. Pronto se encontraron en un denso bosque, y con la brújula apuntando al norte y después hacia el noroeste, llegaron al pié de una montaña, que rodeaba las tierras del racho y las separaba de Lakewood. Atravesaron a pie, guiando sus caballos por el denso bosque durante horas. Se habían detenido para tomar agua y pronto se encontraron subiendo por en medio del bosque hacia la montaña... De pronto el paisaje se despejó... y pronto vieron que se encontraban a la mitad de ése cerro, que no era muy alto, sin embargo el bosque era denso por ahí... Siguieron caminando y se notaba poco que el terreno los iba conduciendo hacia arriba. Poco a poco fueron alcanzando una zona más despejada y desde ahí se contemplaban todas las tierras de Candy, incluyendo el principio de Lakewood, en su parte más alejada de la mansión... El paisaje les arrebató el aire. Era hermoso. Se contemplaban desde lejos todo lo que habían recorrido y no podían creer que hubieran llegado tan lejos. Con la vista alcanzaban a ver dónde estaba el declive de las montañas y justo por detrás se encontraba el lago y la caída del riachuelo, en dónde ellos querían hacer, un nuevo hogar. Juntos sonrieron al ver que en verdad sería un refugio. Les gustaba cada día más la idea...

Albert dejó a los caballos amarrados a unos pinos que se encontraban cerca y junto con Candy fueron a explorar los alrededores. Subieron un poco más y de pronto encontraron un refugio. Era una cueva, se encontraba un poco tapada con ramas y hojas. Candy y Albert quitaron las hojas y las ramas y se adentraron en la cueva. Albert antes de entrar buscó un pedazo de madera e hizo una antorcha. La encendió y poco a poco con más seguridad se adentraron. Lo que encontraron fue sorprendente...

La luz de la antorcha se reflejaba en las paredes de la cueva. Era lo bastante grande, cabían los dos caballos, él, ella e incluso había un círculo de piedras colocado en una de las orillas para hacer fuego. Caminaron por la cueva y esperaron encontrar animales, arañas, y demás seres que habitan en el bosque. Para su sorpresa, encontraron mucho polvo y al final de la cueva en una de las paredes había unos dibujos. Parecían rupestres pero no lo eran. Albert los contempló un momento y pronto supo que se trataba de dibujos hechos por nativos americanos. Se acercaron más y alcanzaron a ver un trueno dibujado en la pared, un caballo cabalgando por las nubes y una especie de guerrero, que se acercaba a la tierra. ¿Quién era...? No lo sabían... Se intrigaron mucho y pensaron que talvez ésa cueva era de alguien... Pronto tendrían que saber de quién, pues no les gustaría saber que algún extraño viviera en los límites de las dos propiedades... Candy se tranquilizó, pues le dijo a Albert, que el Sr. Cartwright llevaba ahí muchos años, seguro sería una cueva de descanso, cómo lo era para ellos. Le sonrió y Albert se sintió más tranquilo...

Se aproximaba la tarde y pronto anochecería así que ése lugar era mejor que nada. Entre los dos buscaron ramas secas, troncos y hojas secas, tantas cómo pudieran. Albert también le pidió algunas hojas verdes y ramas verdes para hacer algo de humo y alejar a los insectos... Candy buscó y llevó todo lo que le pidió. Mientras Albert sacó cargó todas las cosas que cargaba Bella y después desensilló a los caballos. Sacó provisiones y vegetales de los que había llevado y les dio de comer. Luego los dejó estar libres por los alrededores mientras ellos comían algo y después los llamó... Candy ayudó a Albert a terminar de colocar todo. Parecía que la cueva estaba hecha para habitar pues incluso encontraron algunas superficies planas dónde colocar las velas y alejarlas del piso, para que les pudieran dar más luz. La tarde se aproximaba y vieron cómo atardecía... Albert no paró ni un segundo y pronto colocó ramas y hojas nuevas para proteger la entrada de la cueva... No tapó toda la entrada con seguridad, únicamente, la cubrió para que el viento que ya empezaba a soplar penetrara con mayor dificultad dentro de su refugio. Lo que hizo funcionó de maravilla y pronto se encontraba de espaldas tirado en el piso de roca de la cueva, sólo unos momentos para descansar. Candy había subido a los caballos y los acomodó en el fondo de la cueva, colocándoles una manta para que se protegieran del frío. Pronto Bella y Godo se echaron a dormir. Eran unos animales bellísimos y nobles. Todo estaba tranquilo, sólo escuchaban el viento soplar mientras el cielo se ponía de nuevo color gris. Candy tuvo miedo al principio, pero poco a poco fue relajándose. Prendieron su fogata, para cocinar y calentar el guiso que habían desayunado y comieron hasta quedar satisfechos... Una vez tranquilos Albert echó unas ramitas verdes y sacó humo, el cuál se filtró por la entrada de la cueva, era lo suficiente para alejar a cualquier visitante extraño nocturno que quisiera refugiarse con ellos. Al poco tiempo los dos se encontraban hablando amenamente. Candy estaba un poco ansiosa, puesto que ahora si que estaban lejos de todo, de absolutamente todo, pero al mismo tiempo, eso le producía gran alegría... La idea era muy romántica. La palidez del rostro de Candy se fue borrando poco a poco...

-"_Candy... ¿ hay algo que te cause preocupación...? Vamos Princesa, cuéntame... "-_

_-"Albert, no es nada, sólo ideas tontas mías..."- _Le contestó con dulzura, mientras le daba otra mordida a su manzana asada al fuego... –

-"_Princesa, algo te preocupa... ¿qué es lo que sucede...?"-_

_-"Albert... yo... No entiendo, ¿cómo es que sabes que algo me preocupa...?"- _le contestó con verdadera incredulidad...-

-"_Princesa... hace un tiempo que me contestas en monosílabos algunas veces y te miro distante, hay algo que no te deja estar tranquila. Recuerda que prometiste compartir conmigo tus alegrías y tus tristezas... "-_

_-"Albert..."- _Le dijo Candy, mientras se echaba a sus brazos a punto de llorar...-

-"_Vamos mi amor... dime que sucede..."- _La abrazó, mientras acariciaba su cabello... Candy estaba con los ojos vidriosos, mientras encontraba las palabras para poder hablar...

-"_Yo... es una tontería... lo juro..."-_

_-"No lo es, nada que tú me tengas que decir es una tontería..."- _Le dijo mirándola de frente y acomodando un rizo por detrás de su oreja...-

-"_Albert... ¿prometes no burlarte de mí...?"- _Candy miró hacia la entrada de la tienda, tal vez si se deslizaba rápido, podría huir, para no tener que confesar ésa tontería ante él... En verdad que había sido una tonta… Se empezaba a poner colorada... -

-"_Lo prometo... palabra de Andrew..."- _Le dijo Albert, guiñándole un ojo y llevándose la mano al corazón...

-"_Jajaja... Está bien te lo diré..."-_

Albert la miró intrigado y volteó hacia el fuego para no presionarla...

-"_Adelante, te escucho Princesa..."-_

Candy adoraba que la llamara Princesa... La hacía soñar y elevarse entre las nubes... pero tuvo que contenerse, le sonrió y se sonrojó bastante más antes de empezar...-

-"_Hay... algo, que me está causando un poco de agobio..."-_

_-"¿Qué es...?"-_

_-"Es... es... Quiero que sepas que yo confío en ti y que no te he dicho nada por... por..."-_

_-"Jaja... ¿por qué...?"-_

_-"Bueno, pues porque... Yo... ehh... –_pasó un dedo por su cuello, mientras podía pronunciar palabras...- "-

-"_Jajaja... Candy... Tú si que eres buena para el suspenso... ¿tú qué Princesa...?"-_

_-"Ehh... pues... No sé cómo decírtelo... No quiero presionarte ni nada... Es sólo que, puesnohemosvistonadadelaboda..."- _Le dijo en un segundo Candy, mientras Albert trataba de descifrar sus palabras...-

Tomó su rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas y la miró... con ése azul, que la hacía perder la razón... – "_¿Qué no hemos qué... Princesa...?"- _la miró extrañado...

Candy tomó aire y miró al techo de la cueva... En verdad que era grande... – "_Candy... ¿Qué no hemos hecho qué, mi amor...?"- _Candy volvió a tomar fuerza y despacio le repitió lo que había dicho...- "_Es que... pues... ya ha pasado tiempo y... tu y yo... Pues... no hemos visto nada, con respecto a nuestra boda..."- _Candy se lo dijo casi en secreto, bajando la mirada y color rojo cereza, desde la raíz del cabello hasta detrás de las orejas...-

Un enternecido Albert, la abrazó y tomó entre sus brazos. La acomodó sentada en sus piernas mientras le robaba un tierno beso...

-"_Ahh... eso... Pensé que era algo más grave..."-_

Candy, se incomodó un poco... ¿Qué podría ser más importante que ver los detalles de su boda...? –"_Albert, una boda lleva mucho tiempo de preparación... y pues, cómo te dije, no te quiero presionar, pero si es que tus intenciones son serias, pues, debemos de empezar a ver ciertas cosas..."- _Le dijo Candy mirando al suelo y casi al borde de las lágrimas. No podía creer que para él no fuera importante...-

-"_¿Estás esperando hacer una boda, muy grande... Princesa...?"- _Le preguntó Albert, un poco intrigado, pues creía saber perfectamente lo que el corazón de Candy quería...-

Candy se ofuscó demasiado y pronto se salió de sus piernas y se encontraba ya llorando...- "_No es eso... Es sólo que... no lo sé... Talvez no nos de tiempo de prepararla... ¿En verdad nos vamos a casar...?"-_

_-"¿Candy... qué pregunta es ésa... tú que crees...?"-_

_-"Yo... yo... Espero que sí... "- _No pudo controlarse más, una lágrima rebelde como ella rodó por una de sus mejillas...-

-"_Pues claro que nos vamos a casar... Sólo aclárame una cosa... ¿Deseas una boda grande, con cientos de invitados y la prensa rodeándonos, junto con toda la sociedad rica del país...?"-_

Candy, por fin lo volteó a ver y dejó que él contemplara sus ojos llorosos y las lágrimas cayendo una a una por sus mejillas...

-"_No... Yo sólo quiero algo que sea para ti y para mí... No quiero algo ostentoso, sólo quiero... poder casarme contigo... Porque... porque te amo..."- _Candy le dijo llorando y mirando al piso... Era posible que no tuviera ni un poco de dignidad... Había dejado su amor propio de lado y su orgullo, con tal de declarar su amor y sus más profundos deseos...

Albert, velozmente, la atrapó entre sus brazos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos...

-_"Princesa... ¿No te he dicho ya, que quiero formar un hogar contigo? Yo también te amo, y no deseo más que verte y hacerte feliz. Nos casaremos, ésa fue la promesa y lo haremos, sólo te pido algo de paciencia..."-_

_-"Ohh... Albert... ¿Ahora entiendes porqué no te dije nada...? No deseo presionarte, sé que llevas muchas cosas a tus espaldas... y yo... no quiero..."-_

_-"Jamás, algo nuestro será una carga para mí... Al contrario, a mí también me emociona nuestra boda..."- _Le dijo con una franca sonrisa...-

Candy lo miró ya más calmada y las lágrimas dejaron de brotar. Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire, entre los ya calmados sollozos... –"_¿En verdad te emociona...?"-_

_-"Jajaja... ¡Claro que sí...! Creo que estoy más emocionado que tú..."-_

_-"No lo creo..."- _Le contestó Candy con una pequeña sonrisa...-

-"_Si... créelo... Y quiero que sepa futura señora mía... que usted, no tiene nada de que preocuparse, puesto que su futuro marido, es quién es y por eso, no faltará nada en nuestra boda... ¿Acaso piensas que no usaría mis influencias para planear nuestra boda cuánto antes...?-_

Candy le sonrió ampliamente...- "_No tienes que hacerlo, creo que podríamos hacer algo muy bonito, entre tú y yo..."- _Le dijo con algo de pena... No quería que el moviera sus influencias, no quería causarle más molestias. Él siempre estaba cuidando de ella...

-_"Ohh... Claro que será bonito... ¿Acaso no confía en mí... mi futura señora...?"-_

Candy estaba más colorada que cereza, sentía sus mejillas hervir, de la vergüenza. Una vez más Albert sencillamente le recordaba que él era Sir William Albert Andrew y ya sabía lo que seguía...-"¿_Pensabas organizar todo tú sola...? ¿Acaso no me caso yo también...?"- _Le preguntó Albert con una gran sonrisa, tocando con su dedo la punta de su pequeña nariz... Se sentía verdaderamente tonta, la respiración le faltaba y no sabía que color seguía ya del rojo intenso, ¿acaso el violeta...?

-"_Yo... yo... "-_

_-"Jaja... dígame yoyo... ¿Usted qué...?"-_

_-"Ohh... Albert... Te advertí que sería una tontería... ¿Ahora lo ves...?"-_

_-"No... Te equivocas... No es una tontería, cuándo se trata de nuestro matrimonio. Candy, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no estás sola y que puedes confiar en mí abiertamente? Puedes confiar en mí, en todos los sentidos posibles. Te amo y seremos marido y mujer. Debes confiar en mí... hablar conmigo no te hará daño, ni tonta, ni ridícula. Hablar contigo es lo que más me gusta y no quiero que me lo quites... ¿Lo harás... confiarás en mí...? ¿Me confiarás tus preocupaciones, tus anhelos, y deseos...? Di que sí... de lo contrario, ¿cómo te confiaré yo las mías...?- _

Eso último hizo reaccionar a Candy y soltó una carcajada franca, seguida de una sonrisa. Después con algo de vergüenza se acercó a Albert, para poderlo besar...

-"_Eso jamás... Te prometí ser una amiga y compañera... En adelante, te confiaré todo. Ya no albergaré dudas en mi corazón... ¿Me perdonas, por haber dudado de ti...?"-_

_-"Si... mi amor... Si tu me perdonas, por no haberte dado la confianza suficiente, para que pudieras hablar conmigo..."-_

_-"No hay nada que perdonar... Tú siempre me has dado confianza... Soy yo, a la que a veces se le olvida que nunca más estará sola... A veces me es difícil acostumbrarme a que te tengo a ti, para compartirlo todo... Fui una tonta..."-_

_-"No digas eso... Creo que es normal que te sientas así... Es nuestro matrimonio del que hablamos... Entonces ¿las paces...?"-_

_-"Las paces... mi amor..."- _Mientras Candy le contestaba, se abrazaron con fuerza, y Candy sintió cómo sus miedos se iban con el viento... El calor del amor de Albert, entibiaba su alma fría por las dudas... Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y las lágrimas querían salir, por saberse inmensamente feliz...

-_"Te amo Candy y créeme cuándo te digo... no hay un hombre más enamorado y más feliz por saber que se casa contigo... Te amo Princesa y siempre lo haré..."- _Le dijo cerca de los labios, acariciando sus mejillas y dándole pequeños besos llenos de dulzura... Albert también se sonrojó al decir ésas palabras... Jamás se imaginó capaz de desnudar su alma, y dejar todo su orgullo de lado, frente a una mujer...

-"_Albert... yo te amo..."- _Le contestó entre apasionados besos con las mejillas al rojo vivo... Pronto sus ropas estaban regadas por el piso de la cueva mientras ellos se encontraban dentro del saco de dormir... Era bastante grande, cubierto de pelaje de conejo. A ninguno de los dos les parecía mucho, pero el intenso frío, les hizo recapacitar por un momento y supieron el porqué de ésas bolsas de dormir. Todos lo vaqueros tenían una, acampar a la intemperie en ése clima tan cambiante y hostil, los hacía necesarios. Pronto se encontraron enfundados en medio de suaves caricias que producía la piel del conejo con sus cuerpos, mientras se amaban ardientemente... Sus cuerpos parecían estar al punto de ebullición... Albert cerró el capuchón del gran saco de dormir, puesto que el frío empezaba a arreciar, bajó las flamas del fuego y dejó que éste ahora si produjera más humo que flamas.

Se volvió a refugiar dentro y calentó su cuerpo entrelazándolo con el de Candy. Afuera, el cielo comenzaba a tronar, mientras la lluvia caía a cántaros. Por un momento pensaron que tal vez se llenarían de agua, pero el declive del suelo, hacía el agua corriera pasando de largo la cueva... La noche los cubrió y ellos siguieron amándose una vez seguida de otra. Albert embistió con toda su pasión contra Candy arrebatándole las más pasionales caricias y gemidos, mientras lograban saciar su pasión...

Se habían vuelto unos expertos en su anatomía... Cuando estaban completamente exhaustos, y recobrando sólo un poco de cordura Albert revisó sacando sólo su cabeza, el estado del fuego... Ya casi estaba extinguido, el humo que se generaba era el suficiente y sus caballos descansaban armoniosamente... Tomó todas las prendas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo y las colocó dentro de su mochila. Con ellas hizo una almohada confortable para los dos... Candy le sonrió mientras el cansancio la vencía... El frío pegó contra las mejillas y torso de Albert, él cerró el saco, con los botones internos la capucha y calentó su cuerpo abrazando a Candy. Se besaron tanto cómo pudieron antes de dormir profundamente. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban, mientras sus rostros reflejaban tranquilidad al dormir...

No supieron cómo pasó, pero ésa noche, había llovido y tronado más que ninguna otra, en la historia de Chicago. Al día siguiente incluso había salido en los periódicos, cómo ésta tremenda tormenta había causado un gran apagón y que el caudal de los ríos creciera... En la casa principal Sara estaba verdaderamente preocupada, al ver la tormenta y saber que sus patrones, que tanto querían, estaban afuera... John la tranquilizó, puesto que sabía que el patrón era experto en excursiones y para acampar a la intemperie... Sara no supo cómo pero logró conciliar el sueño... Al amanecer los iría a buscar... Para su sorpresa, seguía lloviendo fuertemente y no pudieron salir...

Albert y Candy, no escucharon cuándo había terminado de llover, ni cómo los truenos habían arremetido contra el cielo. Cuándo amaneció, la lluvia caía suavemente, por lo que decidieron que verían que era lo que había sucedido...

Se despertaron y pronto Candy empezó el fuego y calentó agua que tomaron de la lluvia. La colocaron y prepararon un té, mientras cocinaban su desayuno. Se colocaron sus ropas abrigadas y sus impermeables. Con cuidado sacaron a Godo y a Bella para que estiraran sus piernas. Candy miró a Albert desde lejos, mientras buscaba madera para ponerla a secar dentro de la cueva. Cuando respiraban exhalaban algo de vapor, y buscaron algunas otras ramas para poder tapar mejor a la cueva del viento. No pensaron ni por un momento regresar ése día... Albert y Candy disfrutarían de estar completamente solos... Albert quería que Candy se olvidara de todo y descansara. Aunque parecía que en ése clima intempestivo no descasarían, increíblemente lo hicieron, sobretodo Candy. Albert, recuperó algo de todo el cansancio y agotamiento que había acumulado en cuatro años. Él era un hombre tan disciplinado y fuerte, que parecía que nunca se cansaba pero no era así... Ésos días que estuvieron solos, les cayeron como anillo al dedo, y no porque hubieran pasado la última semana rodeados de personas, no definitivamente, no era eso. Era el hecho, de revisar, subir, bajar, y supervisar. Aunque no fuera mucho, Candy no había logrado descansar, eso y las miles de cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza una y otra vez...

Para alegría de Albert, Candy había amanecido menos pálida. El rosa de sus mejillas había regresado y el rojo de sus labios ya casi se normalizaba... Le sonrió por debajo de una capucha mientras recolectaba hojas secas sacaba pedazos de madera que se encontraban casi secos. También recolectó hojas verdes y ramitas verdes para hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior. Dejaron a Bella y a Godo, pasear un poco, mientras ellos buscaban una fuente de agua. Caminaron y el cielo abrió, lo cuál era raro, pues en casi todas partes seguía lloviendo. Miraron el arco iris reflejarse en contra de pequeño caudal, que se formaba, con el agua que salía de una de las paredes de la montaña... Empezaron a caminar, tomados de la mano y hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo... Atravesaron el pequeño río, que era un poco profundo y siguieron su cauce hasta encontrar un cause más grande. Caminaron hasta llegar a dónde encontraron que habían truchas... Por suerte Albert llevaba todo su equipo y logró pescar unas bastante grandes... Estaban muy contentos y regresaron a su campamento. Cómo todavía estaba claro el cielo prendieron un fuego fuera de la cueva y Albert preparó el almuerzo. Cocinó todas las truchas y las que no se iban a comer las metió en un pequeño contenedor, los dejo al aire para que se enfriaran y los pudieran saborear más tarde. Las preparó tan rico que Candy se chupaba los dedos. Albert cocinaba delicioso... Le ayudó a limpiar todo caminando hasta el pequeño riachuelo. Luego alzaron todo y llamaron a Godo y a Bella. Los amarraron a los árboles más cercanos puesto que se había ido el sol de nuevo. Bajo la resolana caminaron más arriba, dentro de la montaña, hasta que no pudieron subir más. El bosque era tan denso ahí que no lo podían penetrar a pie. Se regresaron, mientras la humedad cubrió sus rostros y cabello. Caminaron montaña abajo y fueron por sus caballos, apenas entraron, la lluvia comenzó a caer más densamente... Vieron cómo aumentó de tajo y estaban tranquilos de haber entrado a tiempo. Dentro de la cueva estaba un poco oscuro, así que movieron un poco las ramas para que entrara más la luz. No fue suficiente, así que prendieron un pedazo de leño que habían encontrado el día anterior. Albert había juntado más hojas que ya estaban secas y las colocó en el centro. Pronto el leño, estuvo ardiendo y se consumió lentamente. Lograron mantener la temperatura de la cueva agradable, mientras cedía la lluvia...

Los dos estaban agotados así que se acomodaron dentro de su saco de dormir, se habían quitado las ropas húmedas y Albert las había colocado de tal forma que se pudieran secar. Después volvió a colocar ramas y hojas verdes y dejó que el humo saliera por la entrada de la cueva. Los ojos casi se le cerraban, al igual que a Candy. Habían comido tan bien y estaban tan satisfechos, que tenían muchas ganas de dormir... Quisieron hacer el esfuerzo de seguir conversando, pero ambos arrastraban las palabras y se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos de estar dentro del saco de dormir.

Cuándo se despertaron, vieron que ya era de noche. La lluvia seguía cayendo, y cayendo, no con tanta intensidad cómo al principio, pero si con mucha fuerza. El cielo estaba tan oscurecido que casi no se miraba nada fuera de la cueva. Increíblemente, hubo de nuevo muchos rayos, sólo que ahora eran más fuertes. Tal vez, porque se encontraban entretenidos en algo más, no los habían escuchado la noche anterior. El frío arreció y el viento pegó contra las copas de los árboles, con mayor fuerza. Los dos estaban callados, escuchando y contemplando lo que sucedía en el exterior, alcanzaban a mirar, cómo los truenos, querían tocar la tierra. Los picos de las montañas, se alcanzaban a ver, tras los destellos de los truenos.

Albert recordó la pintura de la cueva y se guardó para sí sus pensamientos. Tal vez, la persona que vivía ahí, hubo presenciado una tormenta igual y por eso había hecho tal dibujo. Era muy claro, la cantidad de lluvia parecía una estampida de caballos, mientras se veía que de las nubes bajaban rayos hacia la tierra, queriendo tocar la superficie de la tierra. Incluso se sentía cómo si todo el cielo tronara y retumbara contra la tierra. Era algo que asustaba... Sin duda era hermoso también... Pensó en cuántas personas pudieron haber presenciado una tormenta igual, y desde la ubicación que ellos tenían. Candy tocó su espalda y se cobijó entre sus brazos...

-"_Asusta ¿no es así, mi amor...?"-_

_-"Si, y mucho..."- _Le contestó Candy...-

-"_Tranquilízate, aquí estamos bien... "- _Le aseguró Albert acariciando una de sus mejillas...-

_-"Lo estoy sabiendo que estás conmigo..."- _Le contestó con una sonrisa...- "_¿Qué hora crees que es...?"-_

_-"No estoy seguro, está muy oscuro. No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que dormimos..."- _Le dijo con una sonrisa...

-"_Mmmm... Yo tampoco... Ciertamente fue un sueño reparador... ¿no lo crees?"- _Le contestó con sinceridad... aquella bella mujer de ojos que destellaban verdes junto con los rayos de la tormenta...-

_-"Mhhmm, si... que lo creo..."- _La tomó y acercó aún más a su cuerpo al suyo...-

-"_¿Sabes...? Nunca pensé que podría disfrutar de una tormenta... Ahora pienso diferente, puedo disfrutar de una tormenta, que pareciera acabar con la tierra, si estoy contigo..."-_

_-"Jaja, Candy... "- _le contestó Albert, viéndola con dulzura...-

-"_Es verdad... todo es mucho mejor cuándo estoy contigo..."- _Le confesó mientras entrelazaban sus manos... y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de aquel maravilloso hombre...

-"_Me quieres, no es verdad..."- _Le dijo Albert, recargando su cabeza en la de ella... sonriendo complacido y sintiendo cómo la felicidad lo penetraba por cada poro de su cuerpo...-

-"_Mucho mi amor... Te amo, es todo lo que sé..."- _le contestó con sinceridad, moviendo su cabeza para encontrar el azul del cielo, que llevaba oculto tras las negras nubes, todo ése tiempo...-

-"_Yo también te amo Preciosa...- _le dijo con los ojos llenos de amor, de felicidad...- _Tú vives aquí..."-_ le dijo señalando su corazón llevando la mano de Candy hacia él...

Se sonrieron y no se dijeron nada más... Se quedaron por un momento contemplando la tormenta, abrazados bajo la lluvia...

De pronto sintieron que algo los tocaba por detrás... Los dos voltearon sobresaltados... El mundo se había detenido para ellos... Voltearon y miraron a Godo detrás de ellos... Se echaron a reír y se incorporaron, para empezar a hacer de cenar... ¿Qué hora sería... nunca lo sabrán...?

Prendieron la fogata y sacaron lo que Albert había cocinado para el almuerzo. Estaban calentando todo en un pequeño sartén, cuándo un rayo cayó muy cerca de dónde se encontraban... El interior de la cueva se había iluminado y vieron cómo un árbol había sido destrozado más abajo en la colina. La lluvia pronto apagó el fuego que quería iniciarse. Los dos regresaron a sentarse puesto que el trueno los había asustado a ellos y a los caballos. Candy y él los tranquilizaron y les hablaron suavemente, mientras se volvían a sentar para terminar de preparar la cena. Los dos se voltearon a ver, sí que se habían asustado...

-_"Estaremos bien, mientras no salgamos..."- _le dijo Albert para tranquilizarla...-

-"¡ _Ahhh...!"- _Se escuchó el grito de Candy, resonar por toda la cueva...

Otro trueno había destellado en el cielo... Tronó con una fuerza descomunal... De nuevo pareció que la cueva se iluminaba...

Candy gritó con verdadero horror saliendo de sus pulmones... Albert se puso de pié, trataba de encontrarla, un viento que helaba todo su ser, se había colado por la entrada y la fogata estaba apagada... El corazón de Albert latía con más fuerza de la que nunca imaginó...

Un tercer trueno se escuchó de nuevo, la luz penetró la oscuridad y vieron reflejada una silueta en la entrada de la cueva...

Candy quiso gritar, pero se había tapado la boca... Su corazón parecía salírsele desbocado... Albert tomó todo el aire que pudo dentro de sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina... Una vena en el cuello parecía saltársele, mientras respiraba fuerte, moviendo las manos para encontrar a Candy...

-"_¡ Quién está ahíi...!" -_Le dijo con fiereza...- ¡ _Conteste... quién es usted...!-_

Un rayo lejano se oyó tronar por las montañas, mientras el suave destello de la luz les permitió ver que la figura seguía de pie, en la entrada de la cueva. Parecía que no se mojaba. Tenía los brazos cruzados y era muy grande. Las faldas de su chaqueta se movían con el viento, mientras se percataban que era alguien que no conocían... Llevaba una cinta en la cabellera y se distinguía su trenza arrastrada por el viento a contra luz.

Albert se había hecho hacia atrás, y encontró la mano de Candy... La jaló y la puso de pie, detrás de él...

Una voz profunda como la tierra, resonó por las paredes de la cueva... –"_Vengo en paz..."-_

Albert un poco más calmado le dijo con agresividad...- _¡ Quién es usted...!-_

_-"Yo soy, el que cuida éstas tierras..."-_

_-"¿Y qué hace aquí...?"- _le preguntó Albert, mientras daba un paso al frente, deteniendo a Candy detrás de él...-

-"_Vengo a mi antiguo hogar... "-_

Candy por fin abría la boca...- "_¿Usted vive aquí...?"-_

_-"Hace mucho, que no he venido a éste lugar..."-_

Candy estaba un poco más relajada... –"_Ehhh... ¿quiere pasar...?"- _Albert la miró sorprendido, siempre tenía que decir lo que pensaba... La quería volver muda en ése momento...-

-"_Sólo si los dos estar de acuerdo."-_

Albert le dijo en secreto... –_Candy... estás loca... No lo conocemos...-_

_-"Vamos Albert está muy peligroso ahí fuera y se está mojando..."-_

_-"¿Confías en él...?"-_

_-"Si quisiera hacernos algo, lo hubiera hecho cuando dormíamos, o esperar a que lo hiciéramos, no te parece..."- _Le contestó en secreto, mientras contemplaba a la imponente figura de la entrada... El cielo arremetió varias veces más y contemplaron la figura a contra luz mientras hablaban...-

-"_Está bien... pero te advierto, estaré en guardia..."-_

_-"Si... mucho mejor... Ahora dile que sí..."-_

_-"Está bien... pase, está muy frío allá afuera..."- _Le dijo Albert con su ronca voz y don de mando...-

_-"Gracias..."-_

Les dijo la figura y se internó en la cueva... Todo estaba oscuro...

-_"Caras pálidas, ser muy amables..."-_

A Candy le pareció muy curioso, ése hombre apenas y sabía su lengua... Casi emite una carcajada pero se contuvo...-

-"_Yo soy Albert y ella es Candy, mi esposa..."- _Candy escuchó mi esposa y se ruborizó hasta las orejas... Albert lo había dicho puesto que sabía que no la cortejaba desde la ventana y no permitiría que un extraño pensara mal de ella...-

-"_Ohh... gusto en conocerlos, Albert y Candy..."-_

_-"Y ¿usted es...?"-_

_-"Decirlo antes, Soy El Que Cuida Éstas Tierras..."-_

_-"Ohh... si, y ¿no tiene nombre...?"- _le preguntó Albert reiterando su pregunta... pues ninguno de los dos entendía a qué ése era su nombre. El anciano, no tan anciano les habló con amabilidad...

_-"Poder llamarme Hawk..."- _les contestó, mientras los truenos a lo lejos seguían iluminando el interior y percibieron su sonrisa...-

-"_Mucho gusto Sr. Hawk..."- _Le contestó Candy extendiendo su mano para saludarlo...-

La piel del extraño era bronceada, y contrarrestaba con la de Candy... Albert hizo lo mismo...

-"_Mucho gusto..."-_

_-"No tener miedo, no hacerles daño... Pasar de visita..."- _Les contestó con amabilidad. Sacó algo de sus bolsillos y se dirigió a la fogata... La encendió en un instante y luego se sentó con los brazos cruzados de frente a ellos...-

El extraño les pidió que se sentaran con una mano y ellos dos se sentaron y lo contemplaron. Estaban extrañados de verlo cómo era. Los ojos del anciano eran azules pero muy pequeñitos. Su piel era turgente, pero con arrugas. Su cabello era blanco, sin embargo su sonrisa era joven. Sus dos dientes de enfrente se encontraban ligeramente separados. Su sonrisa era cálida y su rostro era amable, pero duro y fuerte a la vez. Los dos estaban boquiabiertos. Parecía que habían extraído un personaje de un cuento de vaqueros, sólo que mucho mejor, diez veces mejor... no había comparación de hecho. Presenciaban a un auténtico nativo americano, de sangre pura...

-_"Interrumpir la cena, por mí, pedir disculpa..."-_

_-"Ohh... no se preocupe... Nos asustó eso fue todo..."- _le dijo Albert...-

_-"¡Yo asustar con grito de esposa...! ¡El trueno asustarse, con grito de esposa...!"-_

Albert volteó a ver a Candy y rió con fuerza... Candy se había quedado pasmada, la había escuchado... De pronto el extraño comenzó a reírse y ella se les unió en las carcajadas... Pronto estuvieron relajados y empezaron a preparar la cena... El extraño comenzó a tararear una canción, era un ritmo que no conocían sin embargo les gustó... Pronto sus dos corceles estuvieron al lado del extraño y él los acarició... Se puso de pie y se adentró en la cueva. Sacó más velas y un tapete tejido a mano, con una inscripción en su lengua nativa... Los bordados eran hermosos y él la extendió y colocó bajo sus pies. La manta ni siguiera estaba empolvada y ¿dónde estaba esa parte de la cueva? Ni Albert ni Candy la habían visto... Él se volvió a poner de pie y les ayudó a acomodar sus pertenencias en unas repisas talladas de la roca. Albert y Candy miraban sorprendidos todo aquello. Sí, ésa era su casa... definitivamente, habían entrado sin permiso...-

-"_Lamentamos haber entrado sin permiso... Pensamos que estaba abandonado..."-_

_-"Ohh... no preocuparse... Esperarlos desde hace tiempo..."-_

_-"¿Cómo dice...?"- _Le preguntaron los dos...-

-"_Ustedes vivir aquí desde hace tiempo... Yo mirarlos recorrer la tierra. Esperar su visita pronto..."- _Él les sonrió...-

-"_Ohh... usted nos ha visto desde que llegamos... Fue idea de él venir aquí..."- _Le dijo Candy, acusando a Albert como niña pequeña...-

-"_Jajaja... esposa delatar a esposo..."- _Les dijo, mientras se sentaba de nuevo al fuego y les ayudaba a terminar la cena...-

-"_Jajaja... si... así es ella... Disculpe la intromisión, no sabía que alguien habitara éste lugar... Gracias por permitirnos quedar aquí..."- _Le dijo Albert...-

-"_Ahora, pasar a su cuidado... Es bueno..."-_

_-"¿Conoce al Sr. Cartwright...?"- _le preguntó Candy intrigada...-

-"_Ohh si, hombre de buen corazón..."-_

_-"Si que lo es... "-_

_-"Cena lista... Ahora poder comer..."-_

Los tres comieron compartiendo lo que tenían con el extraño. Mientras comían Albert se levantó para darle de comer a sus caballos y después los acomodó para que pudieran descansar... De nuevo les colocó la manta y los dejó descansar...

Una vez que comieron, el extraño se quedó mirándolos...

-"_Usted ¿hace cuánto que vivía aquí...?"-_

_-"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Caballo correr libre, mi pueblo cuidar de estas tierras."_

_-"Ohh... entonces fue hace mucho..."-_

_-"Si..."-_

Al parecer los dos rubios no entendían cuánto tiempo atrás...

El anciano se puso serio y se quedaron mirando. Parecía que el veía dentro de sus almas... Estaban callados, no sabían exactamente qué hacer...

-"_Niño Sanador... Hermano de la tierra del origen de la vida, decírtelo antes..."- _Albert se sorprendió muchísimo, a nadie nunca le contó lo que el chamán en África le había revelado... no tuvo otra opción más que contestarle con la verdad...-

_-"Si... ¿Usted también lo cree?"-_

_-"Lo que yo creer no es importante, es importante que tú creerlo primero... Yo estar seguro, tú Niño Sanador... Ser guerrero también, tu alma vieja, cómo la mía... Aunque yo ser más grande que tú..."- _Le dijo con una sonrisa... Albert ahora entendía a qué se refería... Mientras tanto Candy lo miraba... pareció no haber entendido las últimas palabras, pero no se atrevió a preguntar... la lluvia le impedía distinguir bien los sonidos...

El extraño, de mirada dulce ahora contempló a Candy. Después le habló...

-"_Ohhh, tu ser Corazón Alegre..."- _

_-"¿Yo...?"-_

_-"Jajaja... no ver a nadie más... Él los miró y con una mano los señaló, Corazón Alegre, Niño Sanador... Niño Sanador, Corazón Alegre..."-_

Albert y Candy se miraron y no podían describirse en una mejor forma... Albert era siempre la sanación de Candy... y Candy era la luz que iluminaba los días de Albert. Los dos se sonrieron...

-_"Ustedes estar casados... desde mucho tiempo atrás... Unir sus almas, muchas eras de hombre atrás... Él, ser sanador de almas, protector de la vida en éste mundo. Tú alegría para los tristes de éste mundo. Alma pura que también sana, con dulzura... Tú aprendiendo, él tú Maestro... Escuchar y aprender. Él tarea difícil en éste mundo. Tú compañera que dar fortaleza y alegría a sus días, aún en los más oscuros..."- _El anciano, extraño señaló hacia fuera y vieron la oscuridad...

Candy de pronto recibió cómo una iluminación o epifanía muchos dirían... Todo era tan cierto, Albert sanaba, sólo por ser quien era... Y si, él era su maestro. Nadie podía enseñarle cómo él, ni amarla como él. Ella siempre trataba de estar feliz y sólo él conocía los recovecos de su alma... Se sentía tan abandonada cuándo él no estaba... A pesar de no tener padres, se pensaría que ella sabría como manejar la soledad. No era así... él siempre había sido su camino...

Albert entendió porqué no podía estar sin ella. Se entristecía, se preocupaba por ella, y su trabajo le parecía más difícil... Todo tenía tanto sentido... La alegría que Candy el contagiaba no era su imaginación, fue su cariño y dulzura los que lo sacaron de la oscuridad en la que vivía al perder la memoria. Aún no entendía cómo se habían reencontrado, sólo pensaba que había un Dios que todo lo miraba y él había sido ayudado para llegar a la sanación, había llegado a Candy y él a ella...

El anciano se dirigió y se acercó a Candy...

-"_Corazón Alegre... estar enfermo..."-_

Albert la miró y su rostro se descompuso, la tomó entre sus brazos...

-"_Candy..."-_

_-"Niño Sanador, no preocuparse..."-_

El extraño que ahora les pareció más joven, se acercó a Candy... Ella se sorprendió un poco pero dejó que el anciano la examinara... El extraño pegó su cabeza en su vientre y después emitió unos gritos agudos como de guerra... Los emitió uno tras otro, después acercó su boca, a las manos que las tenía rodeado el centro de Candy, absorbió y escupió hacia atrás... Candy sentía que le jalaban toda la piel del vientre, sin embargo, él lo hacía por arriba de su ropa... Cuándo terminó, le pasó la mano por la frente y dejó la otra en el vientre...

-_"Tu mente estar confundida y confundir a tu cuerpo..."-_

_-"Dejar, la vida tomar su camino... No decidir, ni pensar, no querer tomar decisiones que no estar en tu poder... Dejar que tu corazón hable y sentirte feliz de nuevo... Dejar que Niño Sanador, entre aquí... –_ El anciano le señaló el corazón...- _Sacar al miedo de ahí... Corazón Alegre, estar enferma por miedo... Miedo que estar desde hace mucho tiempo... Yo ayudarte, y tú terminar... Niño Sanador cuidarte, y tú sanar... Tú completa – _el extraño de cara joven y cabello cano, dibujó un círculo en el aire...- _con Niño Sanador... Dejar que el amor de los dos sane tu alma y así ayudar a misión de Niño Sanador..."- _Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Candy... Albert había tomado su mano y Candy volteó a verlo... El rostro de Albert estaba triste por ella... Candy tenía miedo y era justo y normal. Su vida había cambiado del cielo a la tierra. Los retos que enfrentaría eran tan distintos... Albert tenía los ojos fijos en ella y sintió que tenía que hacer lo mismo que había hecho con aquel potrillo. La miró fijamente y la ayudó a transportarse a dónde ella hubiera sido más feliz... Los días que había pasado con él en la cabaña de niña vinieron a su mente. El encuentro del Príncipe de la Colina. Los días en el departamento que habían compartido juntos... Cuándo supo que tan profundo amaba a Albert... Cuándo supo que era correspondida... Sus primeros besos, los días transcurridos, la forma en que se habían amado... Candy abrió los ojos y Albert estaba a su lado en cuclillas.

El anciano le sonrió y después emitió los mismos gritos agudos, pero ahora de alegría... Candy sonrió y rió, sintió cómo la vida corría por sus venas... Soltó una risa que resonó en los corazones de ambos hombres que la contemplaban... Su risa se escuchó en el viento...

Los temores de convertirse en la futura Sra. Andrew desaparecieron... Después de todo siempre lo había sido... Sintió cómo el aire penetró abiertamente sus pulmones y volvió a reír... Con toda la alegría y energía de un niño pequeño... El anciano y Albert comenzaron a reír... Sus risas también resonaron en el cielo... El anciano la miró y colocó una de sus manos en su vientre... La miró con una sonrisa pícara y volvió a emitir los mismos sonidos agudos de festejo... Candy lo contempló con una sonrisa, mientras el anciano repetía lo mismo... Candy volvió a reír, y ahora unas lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos... Abrazó al anciano y rieron de felicidad los dos... Albert no entendió exactamente que estaba pasando, pero al verlos juntos sonreír, podía decir que Candy compartía un abrazo con su padre... Él la tomaba por los hombros y se sonreían mientras dejaban que sus risas los acompañaran... El anciano se volteó hacia Albert y lo tomó de la mano. Los unió y después los abrazó... con la misma felicidad y gritos de festejo que habían oído antes... Albert dejó salir ésa risa que sólo Candy conocía... Los dos rieron desde el fondo de sus almas y después Candy festejó con los mismos gritos agudos del anciano que tenía en el frente. Sintió que la risa fluía por todo su cuerpo... Gritó junto con el anciano, y festejó con él... Su voz emitía la misma alegría que un niño... Albert contagiado gritó con ellos y recargó su espalda en la cueva, ciertamente estuvieron gritando y festejando a risas... La tormenta cesó... El cielo se abrió dejando penetrar los rayos del sol. El anciano, estaba en la entrada de la cueva y ahora emitió sus gritos y risas hacia las colinas y praderas... Candy y Albert se pusieron de pie y siguieron sus gritos y risas, era muy divertido... ciertamente rieron hasta las lágrimas... Albert miró a Candy y ella a él y rieron desde el fondo de sus almas... Ahora todo tenía sentido... Había que festejar... Sus risas resonaron en el viento... Al voltear el anciano había desaparecido...

Candy contempló a Albert con una bella y hermosa sonrisa... Ella se dirigió fuera y siguió riendo con los brazos abiertos... El alba empezaba a despuntar... y ahí de nuevo se dijo que en ése lugar, se escuchaba reír al viento... La risa de Candy viajó y contagió a muchos... Sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de las personas y no sabían porqué... Albert rió con ella y después la tomó entre sus brazos... le dio de vueltas mientras su risa penetraba en su corazón... Rieron cómo dos locos hasta que sus almas de nuevo se acariciaron... Se miraron y besaron entre francas risas y apasionados besos... Se amaron a plenitud, mientras el sol tocaba todas las colinas y praderas con sus rayos...

Cuando lograron saciar su amor... Albert estaba desnudo, con Candy a su lado, con sus cuerpos al sol... Estaban siendo bañados por los suaves rayos del sol de la mañana... Albert se veía tan guapo, sus cabellos dorados, resplandecientes, cayendo por su frente, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de diosa que tenía Candy... Ella sonreía sin parar, amaba a Albert y lo atacaba con besos... finalmente rompieron el silencio...

-"_Ahora sé por qué te amo tanto... Eres la alegría de mis días..."-_

_-"Albert... _– ella dulcemente recorría sus perfectas facciones, mientras el profundo azul de Albert, hacía palpitar su corazón... – _mi Niño Sanador... Te ayudaré, estaré ahí para ti... No tendré miedo... por amarte sin limitaciones, ni prejuicios... Tú tienes una misión muy difícil... Estaré para ti... no dejaré que nos arrebaten el alma los momentos difíciles, te lo prometo..."-_

_-"Candy... Te amo..."-_

Candy se aproximó al rostro de Albert y lo besó, con profunda alegría... Se sonrieron y rieron de nuevo, mientras saciaban su amor con sus cuerpos, aunque no pareciera suficiente... Finalmente hambrientos, prepararon su desayuno entre sábanas... Albert había dejado salir a Godo y a Bella desde el amanecer... seguro ésos hermosos caballos encontrarían qué desayunar... Se vistieron a regañadientes y besándose entre prenda y prenda... Se acariciaron y besaron de nuevo, casi se desvisten otra vez... Se miraron y tiraron al piso mientras se recorrieron libres con las manos... Se abrazaron y quedaron contemplando el paisaje por un rato más... Albert era tan guapo que hacía que el oxígeno le faltara... su corazón latía tan fuerte cuándo lo contemplaba desnudo bañado por los rayos del sol. Sin duda era la mujer más afortunada... contemplarlo así era su privilegio...

-"_No quiero irme... "-_

_-"Yo tampoco, es sólo que deben de estar buscándonos preciosa... "-_

_-"Mmmmm... tienes razón..."-_Suspiró Candy... mientras pasaba la mano por el vientre de Albert... Su bello era fino y su torso era de ensueño...

Se incorporaron y fueron a la parte trasera de la cueva. El tapete en que se había sentado el anciano ya no estaba. Las velas estaban ahí pero parecía que se habían consumido hace siglos... Miraron juntos los dibujos de la pared... Entendieron en ése momento, el anciano era ése guerrero, ése espíritu que bajaba, a la tierra de sus ancestros... Él protegía ésas tierras y no sólo ésas, todas en las que sus ancestros alguna vez habitaron... Frente al caballo sobre el que bajaba, había dos dibujos nuevos, un círculo blanco, con una línea amarilla arriba una palma de la mano dibujada junto... Había otro dibujo, justo junto a ése... Un círculo blanco, con dos ondas amarillas a los lados... El círculo sonreía ampliamente y la mano de ése círculo estaba junto a la otra... Una línea se percibía por detrás dibujaban las colinas y montañas que tenían al frente... Las dos se encontraban encerradas en un círculo mayor formado por estrellas, y niños pequeños tomados de las manos... El jeroglífico era hermoso... Los dos tocaron el dibujo y se veía tan antiguo cómo la pintura del Espíritu Guardián... Siguieron viendo y había dibujos de hombres a caballo, caballos, osos, águilas, lobos, venados, cervatillos, entre otras muchas cosas que encontraron dibujadas ahí... El arco iris salía del río que habían visitado y el agua corría en pinturas por toda la cueva. Los rayos se aproximaban desde el techo de la cueva hasta el piso. Albert y Candy dejaron unas velas, y una manta por si alguien se encontraba la cueva. Limpiaron todo, recogieron todo y se encaminaron de regreso. El sol resplandecía y se filtraba por los árboles...

Decidieron no contarle a nadie, y alguna vez buscaron la cueva y nunca más la encontraron de nuevo... Tiempo después, un niño que había ido a venderles cosas hechas por su tribu, les dijo que sus padres sabían que el Gran Guardián de su gente había visitado la tierra no hacía mucho. Eso les daba esperanza y ciertamente se las dio, puesto que Albert ayudó sin marginarlos a todos ellos. Les dio trabajo en su racho y ellos protegieron su tierra y a sus animales...

El río y el camino que los llevó hasta la cueva habían desaparecido... Todo pareció un sueño, más nunca lo olvidaron... Niño Sanador y Corazón Alegre, se habían reencontrado de nuevo... Después de muchas eras de hombre, cómo lo había descrito el Espíritu Guardián...

* * *

"_We are all brothers; we all belong to the Earth..." _Kumu Rae. Rest In Peace.


	21. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29…**

**Lazos inexplicables….**

Todo estaba en calma y Jimmy no podía creer que llevara un tiempo considerable en el San Pablo. Extrañaba a Candy, a Albert, a Annie, a Archie, al Sr. Cartwright y sobretodo extrañaba a su hermano Tom… Las cosas eran tan distintas en ese lugar. Todo era un poco frío y lleno de formalidad… Había escrito a Candy y a Albert y esperaba con ansias su respuesta al igual que la de Tom…

_Toc, toc…_

_Si, adelante… _

_Sr. James W. Andrew…_

_Si… _

_Telegrama urgente… _

_¿Qué…? ¿De quién…?_

_No sabría decirle, por favor firme de recibido… _

_Si… _

Jimmy sintió en frío subir por su cuerpo, le temblaban un poco las manos y con dificultad abrió el sobre…

"_Sra Elroy-hospital-urgente- permiso colegio- carruaje-hoy-11 a.m."-_

No podía creerlo, pero si la había visto hacía tres semanas y ya la extrañaba mucho. Ayer había recibido carta de ella. Estaba en su cuarto de estudio cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se colocó rápidamente su saco y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio. En su camino lo encontró la Madre Margaret y lo acompañó aprisa hasta la entrada… Las hermanas habían recibido un telegrama igual. Al ver llegar el carruaje de los Andrew, habían abierto para que este entrara lo más rápido posible por el joven James.

La Madre Margaret, se quedó rezando por él mientras los vio alejarse. Jimmy sentía que se le salía el corazón. Le había prometido a Candy y a Albert, que él iba a cuidar de la Sra. Elroy… ¿Si todo estaba bien, que sucedía…? Esperaba que el cochero fuera más rápido, le pidió que así fuera y desatrampados corrieron los caballos hasta llegar al St. Jesus Hospital.

Jimmy entró y corrió a la recepción en donde tomando a una enfermera por los hombros y con desesperación le pidió el número de habitación de la Sra. Elroy Andrew… Al escuchar Andrew, la enfermera caminó rápidamente delante de él para enseñarle el camino….

A Jimmy le había parecido sumamente extraña la reacción de la enfermera, cada vez perspiraba más… Si lo habían llevado tan rápido, sólo podía significar una cosa, la situación era grave_… "No… -_se repetía-_ no otra vez, no quiero perder a otra persona así de querida para mí, en mi vida. Madre, ayuda a la Sra. Elroy, no me dejes solo tan lejos de casa…" _Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, mientras caminaba cada vez con más rapidez a tan ansiada habitación…

Había llegado a la habitación 1012, y tocó suavemente… Nadie respondió, hasta que vio salir por la puerta al mayordomo de los Andrew, de la mansión en Londres. Era un hombre de unos 65 años, canoso, gentil, y muy amable. El Sr. Joseph llevaba cuidando de los Andrew desde que tenía memoria, ya que su padre había hecho lo mismo.

Cuando vio a Jimmy en la puerta, rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación para poder hablar… Cuándo vio el estado en que se encontraba Jimmy, decidió que lo calmaría primero…

-"_Joven Jimmy, tranquilícese, ya está fuera de peligro…"-_

_-"¿Qué sucedió Joseph…?"- _

_-"Dejó de tomar su medicamento, porque ya se sentía bien… Hoy sufrió un desmayo, y entre sus delirios sólo lo llamaba a usted… Pensamos que sería grave si ella despertase y no lo viera aquí…"- _

_-"Joseph…. Me has dado un gran susto…"- _Le confesó Jimmy limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro…-

-"_Ella también nos lo ha dado a nosotros. No despertaba y estaba muy pálida…"-_

_-"Joseph, puedo pasar a verla…"-_

_-"Si, ahora está descansando… No la despierte, déjela descansar… Le dieron un calmante para poder bajarle la presión…-"_

_-"Entiendo… Gracias Joseph…"- _

Jimmy se había aproximando a la cama del hospital. Todo era tan blanco y reluciente. La habitación era enorme, y la cama, muy lujosa. Tenía una vista maravillosa a los jardines del hospital… El sol de medio día penetraba por un costado de las cortinas…

Había sombra en el lugar y estaba fresco. Jimmy tomó la pequeña silla que se encontraba junto a la cama y la colocó justo junto a su Tía…

Jimmy la contempló y pensó que siendo tan dura y estricta, se veía ciertamente frágil, dentro del hospital. De pronto ya no le pareció tan alta, ni tan dura... Despacio y con cuidado acarició la frente de la Tía y tomó aquella mano entre las suyas. Recordó cuando había hecho lo mismo con su madre, hasta que el calor había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Pidió tantas veces al cielo que eso no se repitiera… Jimmy había pasado muchas horas junto a la Tía… hasta que ella recobró poco a poco el conocimiento…

La Tía abrió los ojos poco a poco y se fue ambientando a la luz. Era de noche y una pequeña luz estaba encendida en uno de los extremos de la habitación… Parecía que todo le daba vueltas... Habían pasado tantas horas y Jimmy estaba dormitando, con la cabeza recostada junto a su cuerpo y tomando su mano entre las suyas…

-"¿_Hijo…?"-_

Jimmy abrió los ojos lentamente… De pronto recobró toda su conciencia y miró a la Tía…

-"_Hijo… ¿dónde estoy…?"- _Había dicho con dificultad la Tía…-

-"_Ohh… Tía…. Despertó…."- _Jimmy no pudo más y la abrazó con fuerza mientras quedamente dejaba salir todas las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en su desesperación…-

-"_Tía no me deje por favor… No me deje solo…"-_Había sollozado Jimmy, entre lágrimas y quedamente, mientras la abrazaba y se aseguraba de oír su corazón…-

La Tía no sabía qué hacer. Ninguno de sus sobrinos la había querido tan profundamente o por lo menos no se lo demostraban abiertamente… Ella estaba realmente sorprendida… Sintió como su vida entera había buscado en lo más profundo de su corazón eso. El incomparable amor que un hijo puede brindar a una madre… Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de Jimmy…

-"_Hijo… ¿Qué sucedió….?"-_

_-"Sufrió un desmayo…"- _Le dijo Jimmy tratándose de calmar…-

-"_Ahh… Jaja… Entonces no fue nada malo… Vamos hijo…. Ya estoy mejor…"-_

_-"Ohh… Tía ¿cómo puede decir eso…? Estuvimos realmente preocupados…"-_

_-"Perdona hijo…. Es sólo una vieja necia, que vino a parar al hospital, por no tomar su medicina, no volverá a suceder…"- _

_-"Me lo promete Tía…"- _

_-"Palabra de Andrew…"-_

Le había contestado la Tía, tomando el mentón de Jimmy y enjugando esas pequeñas lágrimas, mientras le ofrecía una disimulada pero bien formada sonrisa…

Jimmy se sitió más tranquilo y le sonrió de regreso. Los dos empezaron a reír y de nuevo se abrazaron.

-"_No me asuste de esa forma Tía… por favor…"-_

_-"Jimmy ya no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar… "-_

_-"Tía… ¿Me ha llamado Jimmy…?"-_

_-"Si… Eres mi Jimmy… "- _

_-"Jaja… Jamás creí que usted me llamaría así…"- _Le contestó con una franca sonrisa…-

-"_Te he borrado las lágrimas ¿no es verdad….?"-_

_-"Si… es verdad…"- _contestó Jimmy, incorporándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama, ya sin lágrimas en el rostro…-

-"_Vamos, alegra esa cara, ya estoy mejor… "-_

_-"Si, gracias a Dios…"-_

_-"Tía, iré a ver al médico para avisarle que ya despertó… Ahora regreso…"- _

_-"Si… "- _

Jimmy regresó con una enfermera que era muy amable y con el médico de la Familia Andrew a su lado. La revisaron y decidieron que por la mañana se podía ir a casa. Le recetaron un montón más de medicamentos y el médico quedó en visitarla por la mañana… 

Toda esa semana Jimmy no pudo asistir al San Pablo y definitivamente, no le importaba, había mucho más que hacer en la mansión de Londres que en el internado… No quería fallarle a Candy, pero la Tía lo necesitaba. Una tarde cuando la Tía ya estuvo mejor, Jimmy preparaba sus cosas para regresar al San Pablo, cuando la Tía tocó a su puerta…

-"_Jimmy…. Hijo, ¿puedo pasar?-_

_-"Claro que si Tía…"- _Jimmy rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y sentó a su Tía sobre la cama…-

-"_Dígame Tía ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?"-_

_-"En nada hijo, es sólo que tenemos que hablar…"-_

_-"Entonces dígame…"- _

La Tía tomó fuerza y aclaró su garganta para continuar…

-"_En realidad Jimmy, quiero que consideres, si debes regresar al San Pablo…"-_

_-"¿Cómo dice Tía…?"- _Jimmy no sabía que contestar, de pronto sintió que su desempeño había sido muy malo y por eso ella le sugería no continuar…-

-"_No pongas esa cara hijo… No tiene nada de malo que sigas tus estudios, de hecho creo que te ha ido de maravilla en el colegio… Sólo que es necesario que escuches lo que te quiero decir…"- _

_-"Jajaja, está bien… Ya me había asustado…"- _

_-"Creo que no me recuperé tan rápido como hubiera querido, y sé que no debía decírtelo, pero necesito que alguien me ayude con todos los pendientes que hay aquí en Londres. Puedo pedir que los profesores del San Pablo te den lecciones aquí y tu certificado será del colegio, sería un favor muy especial, siendo un Andrew no debes tener problema…"-_

_-"Tía, ya sabía yo, que no solo era la medicina…"- _Le dijo Jimmy con franca consternación en la cara. De pronto sintió que en su habitación hacía mucho frío, así que fue por una manta y ayudó a recostar a la Tía en su cama, y le colocó una manta….

-"_Gracias Hijo… ¿Qué piensas?"-_

_-"Que debo quedarme aquí y ayudarla. Le prometí a Candy que así lo haría y además William, también me lo pidió, parece que a los dos les preocupa su salud…"-_

_-"Imagino que sí… Espero que William aparezca pronto. Candy tampoco puede sola con tanto…"- _

_-"Estoy seguro que sí…"- _

La Tía por primera vez en su vida sonrió ampliamente… -"_James, hay algo más sobre lo que te quiero hablar…"- _

_-"Dígame Tía…"-_

_-"Pues, creo que Candy es muy joven para tenerte como hijo, creo que sería mejor que me cediera tu adopción… ¿Qué dices hijo?"- _

_-"Yo, no, no sé qué decirle…"-_

_-"¿Está segura Tía…? Yo soy un poco revoltoso…"- _Le confesó Jimmy rascando su cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios…-

-_"Nunca he estado más segura de algo…"-_

_-"Entonces muchas gracias Tía… ¿Usted piensa que Candy aceptará…?-_

_-"Le escribiré a ella y a William… Imagino que los dos estarán de acuerdo…"-_

(-)

Candy y Albert después de aquellos días de inexplicable tormenta, habían estado realmente ocupados aprendiendo el manejo del Rancho. Una semana antes del Día de Gracias, con todo el dolor de su corazón Candy estaba de nuevo en el Hogar de Pony, con Annie, Pattie, la Hermana María y la Srita. Pony…

El Sr. Cartwright les había sugerido que pasaran esas dos semanas montaña arriba, donde tenía una cabaña muy agradable entre los bosques, que daba a un lago cristalino, y que por casualidad el pasaba esos días ahí. Descansando y disfrutando de su cabaña, antes de que cayera la primera nevada. Después de la primera nevada era imposible pasar y ya no se podía regresar a la casa principal. La pequeña y lujosa cabaña, estaba a dos horas caminando o a una hora a caballo. Habían decidido que pasarían el Día de Gracias en ese hermoso lugar, junto con George y habían invitado a Rick y a Tom. Rick iría a Florida y acompañaría a Patty, ya que los dos verían a sus padres. Tom aceptó de buena gana, siempre y cuando pudiera invitar a Pauline… Su padre iría con su hermana, que vivía en Chicago. Tom siempre iba con él, pero en ésta ocasión le pidió que lo disculpara ya que Candy y Albert le habían extendido la invitación y no quería que se ofendieran al despreciarlos…

A todo esto, Candy ni enterada, que los planes de Albert se veían beneficiados por su corta ausencia, al ir al Hogar de Pony…

_-"Annie… iré a caminar por la Colina, antes del almuerzo… "-_

_-"¿Candy… porqué no le dices a Albert, que te has seguido sintiendo mal…?"-_

_-"Oh… no Annie, no es nada…. Es cansancio, pero quiero asegurarme que estoy bien…"- _le contestó con una sonrisa la rubia…-

-_" Candy… te he visto muy cansada… ¿porqué no descansas un momento…?"- _

_-"Estoy bien…. Además ya llegaron los resultados del Dr. Rogers… Quiero revisarlos desde lo alto de la colina…"-_

_-"Jajaja… Nunca cambiarás…"- _

_-"No lo creo… Ahora me voy… Estoy bien Annie no pongas esa cara…"- _Candy corrió y la abrazó… Le limpió una pequeña lágrima y las dos se sonrieron…

-_"Annie…. No le menciones nada a Patty… ¿lo harías por mi…?"- _

_-"No lo haré…. No quiero preocuparla… "-_

_-"Annie…. Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse… jajaja…"- _

_-"Está bien… Entonces te creo…."- _

_-"Mucho mejor Annie, ya me voy…"-_

Quien dijera que Candy ya no corría hasta la Colina, sino disfrutaba de caminar y respirar el aroma de ese lugar a cada paso que daba… Llegando a la cima, se recargó en el Padre Árbol… Era todo tan hermoso… El otoño había llegado y las hojas cubrían los prados, dejando todo color cobrizo, como el hermoso cabello de Albert al atardecer…

Albert… ese era su único pensamiento… Sólo ella sabía cuánto lo había extrañado toda esa semana… Incluso cuando el Dr. de la clínica, el Dr. Rogers, había tomado muestras de sangre, lo extrañó hasta los huesos… Recordaba la conversación claramente…

-"_Doctor… ¿Podría tomarme entonces muestras, para aclarar si hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme…?"-_

_-"Jajaja… Srita. Andrew, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… Usted es muy joven… Es exceso de trabajo. Le recomiendo que descanse y coma bien… Verá que los resultados serán alentadores… Ahora, extienda su brazo…"-_

_-"Doctor, no le diga a nadie… por favor…"-_

_-"Oh no, claro que no… No creo que deba preocuparse por nada… Le mandaré los estudios con mi asistente… Yo estaré fuera estos días, pero los revisaré antes de irme. Si encuentro algo de lo que deba preocuparse, entonces, vendré yo personalmente… ¿De acuerdo?"-_

_-"De acuerdo Doctor…"- _Le había contestado Candy con una sonrisa…

Ahora estaba ahí, junto a su árbol favorito en el mundo, contemplando todo lo que Albert le había regalado y dado, sin siquiera pedir nada a cambio… No podía sentirse más afortunada… El Dr. Rogers no había ido a entregar los estudios, así que no sería nada grave…

Candy con más optimismo tomó el sobre entre sus manos y leyó cuidadosamente los resultados…

Las lágrimas se le escurrieron, sin quererlo….- _Albert… mi amor…- _Fue su único pensamiento…-

Estaba en shock, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus bellos ojos verdes…

-_"Albert… mi amor… Te necesito… Albert… Te amo tanto…"-_

Candy estaba llamándolo desde el fondo de su alma… Las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro sin quererlo, mientras aprisionaba contra su ser el sobre que hubiera mandado el Dr. Rogers…

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la asustó, pues estaba completamente desprevenida…

-_Soy… yo…- _

Candy giró la cabeza y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía….

_-Ohhh…. Te….. Terry!-_

_(-)_

_-"Pauline, Candy y Albert, te han invitado… Traigo la invitación de Candy… Di que me acompañarás…"-_

_-"Ohh… Tom… ¿cómo podría decirte que no…?"-_

_-"Entonces es un si…"-_

_-"Si…"-_

_-"Excelente…"-_

_-"Tom…. Ahora sólo falta convencer a mi padre…"-_

_-"Él aceptará sabiendo que una Andrew, te invita…"-_

_-"Tal vez…"-_

_-"Vamos, no seas pesimista…"-_

_-"Tom… Me encanta ese lugar… Es hermoso…"-_

_-"Si que lo es…"-_

_-"Vamos a hablar con mi padre entonces…."-_

_-"Vamos…"-_

_(-)_

En Lakewood…..

_-"Jajajaja… Patty… Eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido…"-_

_-"Gracias Rick"-_

_-"Los caballos piensan, y son inteligentes… Pero no creo que tengan prejuicios en tu contra… jajajaja"- _

_-"Tu mismo has visto, qué difícil ha sido que aprenda a montarlos…"-_

_-"Jajaja… si, aunque cada día eres mejor…"-_

_-"Muchas gracias, Sr. Mc. Gregor…"-_

_-"Jajaja… Srita. O'Brien, es usted una excelente alumna. Tal vez muy pronto ya no me necesita cerca para cuando desee cabalgar…"-_

_-"Pues eso si sería una tristeza, lo que más me gusta de cabalgar, es poder charlar contigo…"- _Le había contestado Patty francamente, al sonriente Rick, que sintió que los colores se le subían a la cabeza…-

-_"En realidad Patty, yo también disfruto mucho de tu conversación…"-_

_-"Gracias, Rick"- _Le había contestado Patty, desde arriba de una yegua, que era hermosa y se llamaba Maple…

Rick llevaba las riendas, mientras Patty, al cambio de peso de sus piernas, hacía que el caballo fuera en tal o cual dirección… Rick le ayudaba a que el caballo no fuera por donde quisiera y poco a poco, iba soltado esa rienda para que Patty aprendiera a conducirlo por donde ella deseaba… Después de un rato, él se colocaba detrás de ella y le pedía que lo llevara a algún lugar… Ella debía dirigir al caballo y él estaría justo detrás para ayudarla, cuando fuera necesario…

Las tardes y días que pasaban juntos mientras uno iba y venía de la ciudad, y la otra iba y venía del Hogar de Pony, hicieron que se volvieran cada vez más unidos… Rick estaba completamente loco por ella. Era tan sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo… Tenía un cuerpo de tentación, y unos labios que lo invitaban a posarse en ellos a cada momento…

Patty se sentía muy atraída hacia él… Aunque tenía miedo y no quería arriesgar su corazón tan pronto… Habían llegado a dormir juntos frente al fuego de la pequeña sala que dividía sus habitaciones en Lakewood una vez… Hablaban y hablaban y era difícil que cada uno se dirigiera a sus respectivas habitaciones…

Al día siguiente irían a despedirse de Candy y de Annie al Hogar. Además llevarían por fin el gran cargamento de libros que el padre de Patty y el de Rick habían conseguido para la biblioteca de Patty…

Las cosas entre ellos, eran cada día más intensas y para los dos era difícil resistirse… Patty había sido muy tímida con Stear, y se había prometido no volver a tener miedo, ni a ser tímida; los nervios la traicionaban, en todo lo que a Rick se refería…

(-)

En la cabaña montaña arriba….

_-"Buen día William…"-_

_-"Buen día George…"- _

_-"Ha llegado una carta desde Londres…. Una para ti y una para Candy…."- _

_-"¿De Jimmy…? ¿Qué bueno, Candy estaba muy extrañada porque su hermano no había contestado…"- _

_-"De el joven James y de la Sra. Elroy. Una de cada uno, para los dos…"- _

_-"Oh…. Gracias George…"- _

_-"Pasa…."- _

_-"Te agradezco… Vengo de prisa. Tengo que regresar por Candy…"- _

_-"Sí, lo sé…¿Trajiste mi encargo…?"- _

_-"Por supuesto… jajaja…"- _

_-"Mañana los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar…"- _

_-"Jajajaja… Me parece justo…"-_

_(…..)_

La Tía había estado muy nerviosa todo el día… Jimmy había estado tras ella todo el día, para que descansara… Habían preparado una gran cena… Había flores por todas partes…. Hacía mucho frío, el viento era fuerte y se sentía en los huesos la humedad del clima de Inglaterra…

Aún así la Tía no se estaba quieta, iba, venía, se asomaba por la ventana. Caminaba en dirección a la puerta… Estaba muy inquieta… Jimmy se sentía morir… ya estaba agotado de perseguirla y pedirle que descansara. Le había dicho mil y un veces que el podía ir a ver qué sucedía….

Por fin, cuando comenzaba a penetrar la noche por las ventanas de la mansión de los Andrew en Londres, se escuchó el timbre…

La Tía estaba sumamente arreglada y había hecho que Jimmy hiciera lo mismo… Él esperaba que las personas que fueran a llegar se retiraran rápidamente y no le causaran más ansiedad a la Tía de la que ya tenía… No quería regresar al hospital…

La Tía se había incorporado ya de su silla de la estancia y se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta… Jimmy se levantó a prisa para alcanzarla, cuando quedó paralizado ante lo que vio…

Doris y su hermosísima nieta Clarise, estaban en Londres….

(-)


	22. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Noticias….**

En Chicago….

"_Pauline… ¿lista para irnos…?"- _Tom le preguntó con nerviosismo en su tono de voz…. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban mientras ayudaba a Pauline a subir sus cosas al auto… Se veía tan hermosa… Sus hermosos cabellos castaños, con una combinación de dorados… Hacían el juego perfecto con el paisaje de otoño. Sus ojos aceitunados, y sus labios carmesí casi hacían que perdiera la razón….

Justamente ella y Tom habían cruzado sus miradas…. Habían estado tan cerca de besarse en las últimas semanas… Pauline no deseaba otra cosa… La había obsesionado la idea de besar a Tom… Habían decidido que partirían un día antes del Día de Gracias, pero Tom se había adelantado y tanto Rick como él tenían planes distintos para esas fechas. Rick y Patty se irían primero para despedir a Candy y a Annie y para llevar los libros que hubieran conseguido. Patty iría con Rick por algunas cosas que necesitaba en Chicago, antes de irse a despedir de las chicas, ya que partiría a Florida con Rick tan pronto se despidiera de ellas…

"_Claro que sí… No tardan Rick y Patty… Mi padre no sabe que Rick no estará… "-_

"_No le digas nada Tom… Ya escribí a Patty y a Rick para que no comentan una indiscreción… Me pusiste en aprietos por partir antes…"- _

"_Lo sé…. Es sólo que tengo algunos pendientes y no quiero que nos retrasen para reunirnos con Candy y Albert…"- _

"_Lo sé Tom….Ya no puedo esperar para irnos…"- _Le había confesado con una gran sonrisa en los labios y tomando su mano… No podían resistirse a hacerlo… La electricidad los invadía por completo… A pesar de ser tan temprano, ella estaba resplandeciente. Eran las 6 de la mañana y estaba totalmente hermosa para Tom…

"_Yo, tampoco…"- _Tom giró la cabeza y vió que un carruaje en la puerta de los Rippendale se aproximaba… Pronto Rick y Patty estaban ahí… Se habían saludado y abrazado…Se encontraban colocando sus maletas en el auto de Rick, cuando el padre de Pauline se aproximó a la puerta.

"_Buenos días… "- _

"_Ohh… buenos días Papá…"- _

"_Buenos días hija… Tom… Te la presto, pero la quiero sana y salva de regreso… Salúdame a la pupila de William por favor y felicítamela de mi parte."-_

"_Por supuesto Sr. Rippendale, la traeré sana y salva… "-_

"_Vamos papá… no seas tan duro con Tom… "-_

"_Sabes que si me invitó la pupila de Sir William, es sólo porque quiere a Tom como a su hermano… "-_

"_Jajaja… Lo sé Pauline… De igual forma te llevas a mi Princesa… "-_

"_Descuide, yo la traeré de regreso sana y salva… Palabra de Stevens"- _

"_Bien, entonces buen viaje… "- _

"_Rick ven acá hijo… Salúdame…"-_

"_¿Cómo está…? Hace tiempo que no lo veo. Descuide Tom es muy responsable. Pauline estará bien. Además Candice es muy agradable y se llevan muy bien…"- _

"_Si… bueno. Nunca un padre se preocupará demasiado… "-_

"_Patricia… ¿no me saludas?"-_

"_Ohh… Claro que sí… ¿Cómo ha estado, buenos días…?"- _Le había contestado Patricia cuando ya lo estaba abrazando…-

"_Veo que se llevan a éstas dos preciosas florecitas de Chicago… Cuídenlas bien y manejen con cuidado. Entre más pronto se vayan mejor. No quiero que vayan de prisa… "-_

"_No lo haremos Papá… "- _

"_Bien, entonces ya váyanse… "- _

"_Hasta luego… Feliz Día de Gracias… "-_

"_Feliz Día de Gracias… a ustedes también… Y Tom, cuando regresen, quédate porque volveremos a cenar con ustedes… "- _Le había dicho cariñosamente el Sr. Rippendale a Tom…-

"_Claro que sí…. Muchas gracias…"- _

"_Bueno muchachos, ya no los entretengo. Me sentiré mejor de saber que ya van en camino a plena luz del día… "- _

"_Si…. gracias… "-_

Le habían contestado todos y después se habían terminado de acomodar en el auto…

Se despidieron de nuevo y se encaminaron hacia su destino.

Camino a Lakewood, Tom había dejado a Patty y a Tom, en aquella bella propiedad, temprano en la mañana y llevaría a Pauline a que conociera parte de sus propiedades. Los vería al día siguiente en el Hogar de Pony…

Tom en el descapotable se encaminó al Rancho Stevens…

-_"Tom… ¿a dónde vamos…?"-_

_-"A que conozcas el Rancho… Mi padre ya debió de haber partido hacia Chicago... Pero no te preocupes, está la Sra. Milly, que siempre nos ha ayudado… "- _

_-"Ohh… ya veo… "- _

_-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"- _

_-"Ohh… No es nada… Es sólo que me preguntaba, sino podríamos ir a algún lugar en dónde estuviéramos, tú y yo… solos… "- _Ya, Pauline lo había dicho. Los colores los tenía en la cara… Y estaba temblando de nervios…-

_-_"_Pauline… yo…. "- _Tom no sabía si era un sueño, pero Pauline le pedía ¿que estuvieran solos? Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al igual que ella, y por un momento no supo que contestar…-

_-"Ohh… no quise decir eso…. Lo que quise decir es… bueno, que si no hay un lugar dónde podamos estar más tranquilos… Estoy un poco cansada…"- _Pauline ya no sabía qué era lo que decía… Sólo sabía que quería besar a Tom… -

_-"Ohh… si… Entonces te llevaré a un lugar que te encantará…. "- _Tom no estaba soñando, la llevaría a su lugar favorito…-

(-)

En Lakewood ya anochecía y Rick y Patty habían pasado el día arreglando libros y catalogándolos. Habían colocado todo de nuevo en cajas pero de forma ordenada y no habían perdonado su paseo a caballo. Por la noche los dos habían cenado juntos y de nuevo se encontraban frente a la chimenea de la sala que dividía sus habitaciones.

-_"Patty… Si no es mucho pedirte… ¿Podríamos irnos lo más temprano posible al Hogar, para irnos a Miami, lo más pronto posible…? Es un viaje largo… "- _

_-"Ohh… no, claro que no. Te iba a pedir lo mismo… "- _

_-"Ahh… que bueno… Entonces nos vemos temprano para desayunar… ¿A las 6… está bien?- _

_-"Me parece perfecto… "- _

Los dos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea y sus miradas de pronto se encontraron… No sabían si despedirse o besarse apasionadamente… Patty… miró sus manos y luego volteó a la chimenea, para disminuir la tensión…

Rick se acercó y tomó su barbilla. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y después se volteó para levantarse del sillón… Patty sintió que le faltaba el aire… Deseaba tanto un beso suyo…

Cuando Rick estaba de pie dándole la espalda, ella finalmente tuvo el valor de sostener la bata de dormir de Rick y darle un tirón… Rick inmediatamente volteó para encontrarse con una hermosa Patricia, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo… La sensación era sublime… Toda la belleza y fragilidad de Patty, las podía sentir en ése abrazo…

-"_Rick…. Muchas gracias…. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí… "-_

_-"Patty… yo…"- _No tuvo más palabras y la abrazó con fuerza…. Estuvieron detenidos en ese abrazo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, mientras Patty se aferraba a él con fuerza… Finalmente, él pudo hablar… "-

_-_"_Patty…. Por favor, no hay nada que agradecer… Yo lo hago con gusto…"- _

_-"Ohh… Rick, has sido tan bueno conmigo… Déjame agradecerte, no sé de qué otra forma hacerlo…"-_

_-"Sólo sonríe para mí… "- _

_-"Ohh… Rick… "- _Patty estaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió para él…. No supo que la llevó a tomar tal decisión… Se había colgado del cuello de Rick y lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos en ese amoroso encuentro…-

-"_Vamos Patty… Me avergüenzas…."- _Le contestó en ese momento tan especial para los dos…-

_-"Jajajaja…. Imposible…"- _Le había contestado Patty sin dejarlo de abrazar por un instante…-

_-"Srita. O'Brien…. Le juro que usted la pasará increíble en Florida…"- _

_-"Todavía faltan algunos días para eso…"- _

_-"Jajajaja…. Entonces deberá confiar en un McGregor… que le hará compañía durante esos días…"- _

_-"Nadie me haría una mejor compañía…"-_

_-"A mí tampoco…"- _Se sostuvieron en ése abrazo y finalmente Rick añadió…-

_-_"_Creo que es mejor que descanses Patty… Mañana será un día largo…"- _

_-"Está bien Rick"- _Patty se había soltado del abrazo y lo miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en la mejilla de aquel apuesto hombre… -

_-_"_Muchas gracias Srita. O'Brien…. Ahora es tiempo de dormir… "- _

_-"Si que lo es…"- _Patty le había contestado con una sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación…- "_Hasta mañana Rick"- _

_- "Hasta mañana Patty… Descansa…"- _

_-"Igual tú…"- _

(-)

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana y Tom estaba con Pauline en un lugar a campo abierto, desde dónde se miraban, las colinas del Rancho Cartwright y el principio de Lakewood.

Tom tenía una pequeña cabaña en esa locación alejada…. La había construido a espaldas de su padre, durante un largo tiempo, y era dónde estudiaba y dormitaba cuando tenía que irse demasiado temprano sin levantar sospechas… Todo había empezado como una idea loca de hacer ahí una cabaña y finalmente había conseguido los materiales y uno de los vaqueros que necesitaba una entrada de dinero extra se ofreció a terminarla, sin decir una sola palabra. Con la ayuda de Albert y ese cheque que le hacía llegar la había finalmente terminado en menos de un mes… Era pequeñita, pero tenía lo necesario para cocinar… Un gran escritorio y una mesa de comedor. Había un librero con muchos libros de Tom y al fondo una cama con una mesa de noche… Un baño con todo lo necesario para su higiene personal. Un bonito sillón, dónde cabía perfectamente él. La cocina era muy pequeña, en un costado de la cabaña. Era de leña, con dos hornillas y un pequeñísimo horno. Había una pequeña estantería con sólo una repisa y muy pocos platos y tazas.

La pequeña cocineta estaba divida sólo por una pequeña pared, que no era completa a la cual le habían colocado una barra de desayunador y auxiliar para preparar la comida…

Pauline había quedado enamorada de la cabaña… No podía creer lo hermosa que era…

-"_Tom… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí…?"- _

_-"Pauline… Es demasiado pequeña… No tiene todo… En la casa principal estaríamos mejor…"-_

_-"Ohh…no… Éste lugar es maravilloso… ¿Si… por favor?"-_

_-"Jajaja… Entonces nos quedaremos…"- _

_-"Gracias…"- _

_-"Pauline… si tu padre viera en dónde te estoy alojando, me deja de hablar… "- _

_-"Jajaja…. No de diré, lo prometo… Me encanta este lugar… Es muy hermoso… Se siente mucha paz… Todo es tan tranquilo… "- _

_-"En realidad, es lo que más me gusta de éste lugar. La tranquilidad que me da, cuando más la he necesitado…"-_

_-"Deberíamos de estudiar siempre aquí…"- _

_-"Jajaja… Si claro, ha sido un logro que tu padre te haya dejado venir…"- _

_-"Ohh… lo sé…"- _Pauline y Tom habían terminado de comer y ella se encontraba recargada en el hombro de Tom…-

-"_Tom… ¿cuándo me lo vas a pedir…?"-_

_-"Pedir… qué…"- _

_-"Ohh… vamos Tom… Qué sea tu novia…."- _

Tom se había quedado sin palabras contemplando a la bella Pauline…

-"_Yo… yo…. Pauline… sabes que no puedo hacerlo… Yo no soy lo que tu padre querría para ti…."-_

_-"Oh…. Tom… pero si yo voy a ser tu novia, no mi padre…. Además el te quiere mucho…"- _

_-"Porque no soy tu novio…"-_

_-"Entonces no le diremos hasta que estés listo…"- _

_-"¿Qué dices Tom…? ¿Tomaremos ese riesgo juntos…?"- _Pauline lo miraba de frente, y era tan sincera y amorosa que Tom no sabía que contestar…-

-"_Pauline… Yo… te amo…. tanto…"-_

_-"Y yo a ti Thomas Stevens…"- _

Pauline lo miraba tan sonrientemente, mientras dejaba ver todas sus intenciones de besarlo… Tom no pudo contenerse más y la beso…

La besó y besó hasta quedarse sin aliento… Volvieron a empezar ése rito, esta vez, recostados sobre la hierba y explorando sus cuerpos… Habían contenido tanto tiempo lo que sentían… Sus corazones iban a mil por hora…

¿Dónde estaban…?

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo… Se besaron hasta que casi se perdía el sol en el horizonte… Tom tomó con su camisa desabrochada y el vestido de Pauline resbalando por uno de sus hombros, a su hermosa doncella y la llevó tras apasionados besos al interior de la cabaña…

Justo a tiempo habían entrado, pues una ligera lluvia empezaba a caer.

Tom había entrado con Pauline en brazos y no sabía exactamente que hacer…

-"_Mi amor… Pauline…. Yo… ¿crees que debemos ir más despacio….?"-_

_-"No Tom… Te lo suplico… Hazme tuya…"- _

_-"Pauline…"- _

_-"Tal vez no volvamos a tener una oportunidad como ésta…"- _

_-"Yo…. Pauline… Te amo… "-_

_-"Tom… te amado por tanto tiempo… ¿No lo sientes así…? ¿Desde hace cuánto que me amas Tom…?"- _

_-"Poco después que te conocí… Cada día te amo más y más… "- _

_- "Ohh Tom…. Por favor… Hazme tuya… No desperdiciemos ésta oportunidad…"- _

_-"Pauline… Me haces el hombre más feliz…"- _

_-"Tom la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su lecho…"- _

_-"Se amaron intensamente, hasta que él frío del siguiente día los despertó…"-_

Pauline se había vuelto su mujer… ¿Cómo le diría al Sr. Rippendale, que estaban locamente enamorados y que nunca podía dejar de amar a su hija?

Pauline estaba feliz. Embriagada de amor al igual que Tom; se habían prometido luchar por su amor, así Tom se la tuviera que robar.

Habían unido sus cuerpos y almas; tanto como sus cuerpos les habían permitido el día anterior… Llevaban tanto conteniendo esas emociones… Dejaron fluir todo ese torrente de pasión que sentían el uno por el otro… Habían recorrido sus cuerpos desnudos con senderos de fuego…

Al amanecer del siguiente día, Pauline se encontraba gimiendo como la noche anterior, ante la forma en que Tom la amaba y la hacía suya… No había nadie en muchos kilómetros a la redonda… Se entregaron al amor, se embriagaron con él. Su amor era tan intenso que clamaba sus cuerpos y todos sus pensamientos….

Tuvieron que recuperar la cordura… Debían llegar con los Andrew… Todo parecía tan lejano y poco importante… Tom hundido en caricias de Pauline sólo podía pensar en seguir con ella. Amarla los siguientes días… repetidamente, en el día y la noche, hasta lograr que el fuego que ella encendía en él, se apagara aunque sólo fuera un poco…

Tuvieron que hacer acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para separar sus cuerpos en ése frío amanecer…

Estaba decidido, Tom enviaría una nota de disculpa hacia los Andrew, asegurándoles que lamentaba mucho no poder reunirse con ellos. Pauline había mandado otra, pidiendo disculpas por no poder acompañarlos… Tenía que regresar a Chicago…

Y así los siguientes días Tom y su Pauline festejaron el Día de Gracias, entre sábanas y caricias. Estaban tan enamorados que era difícil separarse, aunque sólo fuera para tomar agua… Cocinaron algo sencillo aquel día, para los dos, mientras entre mantas, sábanas y el calor de la chimenea, se habían amado sin restricciones, sin freno alguno, sin ataduras al mundo que los rodeaba. Sólo él y ella….

(-)

"_¡Terry….!"_- Candy con desconcierto lo miró…. ¿Era cierto lo que veía?... De pronto se puso un poco pálida y las lágrimas no dejaron de correr por su rostro, mientras sostenía ese pequeño sobre entre sus manos…-

"_Candy_… ¿_estás llorando?- _ Dos ojos azules, enmarcados por negras pestañas, le preguntaban con consternación.

"_Oh... Terry… yo… ¿qué haces aquí…?"- _Los ojos verdes de Candy reflejaban toda la sorpresa que le producía encontrar, precisamente a ese par de ojos azules, en ése lugar…-

"_Jajajaja… Bonita forma de recibirme…"- _Le confesó, aquel hombre rebelde…-

"_Lo siento mucho, estoy muy sorprendida… E.. Eso es todo…"- _Le había contestado Candy con sinceridad y sorpresa al mismo tiempo…-

"_Usted ¿qué hace aquí llorando señorita…?"- _La pregunta intrigante no se dejó esperar…-

"_Jaja… Yo te pregunté primero…"- _Le afirmaron las esmeraldas que querían a toda costa evitar responder…-

"_Vengo a ver a Patricia O'Brien, que supe que ya no es gordita. De hecho me pareció que se veía muy hermosa en tu cumpleaños…"- _Le dijo tranquilamente Terry, fijando su vista en el hermoso paisaje…-

"_Terry, nunca cambiarás… Jajaja…. Patty está tan cambiada. En realidad no es nada de lo que tú recuerdas… Es muy hermosa…"- _Finalmente había podido responderle Candy, contemplando la belleza del lugar, al igual que él…-

"_Tú también lo estás… Te veo radiante a pesar de estar llorando…"- _Le dijo Terry y sin más había tomado su rostro entre sus manos…-

"_Yo…. Ehh… No es nada… "- _Candy se apresuró a quitar su cara de entre las de Terry, no sabía si él ahora la besaría a ella… Se reprochó de nuevo el haber cometido tal indiscreción. Se había distraído, cuando una pregunta de Terry la regresó al mundo….-

"_¿Qué escondes entre las manos Tarzán…?"- _Le preguntó curioso, queriendo arrebatar el sobre que ella escondía en su pecho…- 

"_! Terry… ¡ No es nada que te incumba…"- _Le había contestado Candy, guardándolo todavía más pegado a su ser…-

"_Vamos dime qué te pasa… Me preocupa que llores…"- _Finalmente le confesó Terry, tomando un paso hacia adelante y dejando que ella tuviera su espacio…-

"_Es…. es… ¿porqué vienes a ver a Patty?"- _Rápidamente recordó Candy para cambiar el tema y esperaba que no regresaran a él…-

"_Jaja… No cambies de tema… "- _Rió Terry en franca carcajada…-

"_Es curiosidad, porque ella no está…"- _Le contestó con simpleza Candy y avanzando un poco para alejarse de Terry y poder contemplar el paisaje.

"_Ohh… que pena… He traído un cheque para la biblioteca para la que está recolectando fondos. Me llegó la invitación por parte del padre de Patty… Me pareció una excelente idea, además de saber que era para los Niños del Hogar… Estaremos fuera Susana y yo, así que quise traerlo yo mismo, antes de partir…"- _Le dijo Terry con tranquilidad mientras sacaba un cheque del bolsillo interior de su saco….-

"_Ohhh…. Terry…¡ Muchas gracias…. !"_- las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en los ojos de Candy y se quedaron mirando por unos instantes…

"_Entonces… ¿me dirás por qué lloras?"- _Le insistió Terry-

"_Te… Terry… yo… No… es nada…"- _Volteando su rostro hacia el horizonte, para ocultar sus ojos al escrutinio de Terry-

"_No mientas Pecosa… "-_

"_¡A mí me gustan mis pecas!"- _Le contestó un poco enojada…. ¿Porqué la lograba sacar de sus cabales…?-

"_Jajaja… Candy… siempre peleando… Vamos… como amigos, ¿dime que te sucede…?"-_

"_Terry…. yo…. ¿Me ayudas a subir al árbol?"- _Candy había desviado su mirada, para evitar confesar la verdad… Se sentía muy incómoda… Jamás imaginó ni en sus sueños más bizarros que tuviera que lidiar con Terry, después de recibir una noticia así… Extrañaba a Albert con cada parte de su ser…-

"_¿Qué…? Jajaja… ¿Acaso estás fuera de práctica…?"- _Le preguntó curioso…-

"_Por favor, ¿si…? Te digo lo que pasa arriba…"- _Le estaba suplicando Candy… Para ver si olvidaba todo el asunto de las lágrimas.-

"_Está bien… ¡Arriba Pecosa…!"- _

"_¡Terry…!"- _Candy frunciendo el ceño, estaba mirando a Terry desde arriba, sosteniéndose, para poder subir al árbol….-

"_Jajajaja… ¡Era broma…!"- _Pronto Terry se encontraba con ella en una rama, un poco más arriba, de troco más grueso, contemplando maravillado el paisaje….

El viento de otoño se sentía en el aire. Las hojas volaban de un lado hacia el otro. El viento arrastraba a las pequeñas hojas que se resistían, todavía pegadas a sus ramas…

En el Padre Árbol, estaba Candy con un sobre que ocasionaba lágrimas en su rostro…

Ella y Terry se sentaron un momento en una de esas gruesas ramas y contemplaron el hermoso paisaje, sin hablar, por unos instantes…

-"_Candy… ¿es qué ya no confías en mí…?"- _Finalmente Terry estaba cayendo en la desesperación, y no podía ayudar a Candy…- 

_-"Terry…. "- _

_-"Candy, mírame ¿qué pasa…?"- _

_-"Yo no sé, si tu debas saberlo, eso es todo…"- _Le advirtió Candy, roja como un cerezo, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo…-

_-"Prometiste contarme aquí arriba…"- _Tuvo que recordarle para saber que sucedía con su amiga…-

_-"Ohh… lo sé… "- _

_-"Vamos, me preocupa que llores y sé que Albert no está cerca…"- _Una confesión que le causaba tanto dolor que ni él mismo sabía que le dolía tanto….-

De pronto Candy tuvo una maravillosa idea…

-_"Terry, ¿puedo pedirte un favor…?"- _

_-"El que sea…"- _

_-"Albert, ya regresó… Está a dos horas de aquí… Podrías visitarlo y adelantarte… Le darías una gran sorpresa… Sé que él quisiera verte…"- _Recordó el malentendido del beso y pensó que sería mejor que ellos dos arreglaran sus diferencias y de paso Albert contarle que era suya y de nadie más…-

_-"¿Porqué lo dices Candy…?"- _

_-Albert, te extraña como amigo, te lo digo… por esto… "- _Candy le extendió el pequeño sobre con una carta del Dr. Rogers, dirigida hacia ella y después una hoja con los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio…-

El paisaje cobrizado cubría todas las praderas…. Candy miró a Terry con impaciencia…

Mientras él leía y releía el contenido del sobre… Pronto volteó a ver a Candy…

La acercó hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó… Él lloraba al igual que ella…

-"_Candy… ya no eres más una pequeña…"- _Con dolor estaba haciendo esa confesión, casi parecía que dos lágrimas se cristalizaban en sus ojos…-

_-"Ohh… Terry… ¿irías con él…? No le digas nada, yo lo haré… Pero creo que un buen amigo como tú, le haría mucho bien… "- _El tono de súplica de Candy, lo hizo hacerlo… No sabía que esperar…. Si los rumores eran ciertos…. Estaría furioso con él…-

_-"Candy estás muy hermosa…"- _Le dijo aproximándose peligrosamente a ella…- 

_-"Déjame besarte… Necesito hacerlo, desde tu cumpleaños, no he podido olvidar tus labios…"- _Terry tenía tomada la barbilla de Candy entre sus dedos y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella….

_-"Terry… No, puedo… ensucié el nombre de mi familia y no quisiera mancharlo de nuevo…"- _Candy recordó cómo había rogado porque Albert regresara y la perdonara por besarlo…. Se hizo hacia atrás y en su rostro reflejaba desesperación….-

_-"Te entiendo… Fue un lío bastante horrendo, por el que pasaste, ¿no es así?"- _Terry la miró con tristeza… Después recordó algo que le había caído muy en gracia…-

_-"Jajaja… Recibí la carta de la Sra. Elroy disculpándose, por el comportamiento de Tarzán… Jajaja… No pasó nada, te aseguro que fue peor para ti… "- _Mirando al cielo, se despegó de Candy y rió francamente…-

_-"Sí que lo fue…"- _La preocupación de Candy había desaparecido y le sonrió a Terry…-

_-"Ve a ver a Albert… ¿Lo harías por mi?"- _Candy le suplicó con una hermosa sonrisa de nuevo…-

_-"Después del malentendido, que yo causé me gustaría que se vieran…"- _

Reconoció el apenado Terry, que tal vez no sería lo mejor…_-"Jajaja… Está bien… ¿entonces él sabe que fuiste tú la que me pidió ese beso?"- _Le preguntó inquisitivamente a Candy que contemplaba el paisaje y sentía el corazón comprimido…-

_-"Si, sabe que te besé… "- _Le confesó con el rostro cereza y con mucha vergüenza…-

_-"Ohh… ¿pero no sabe que tú lo pediste…?"-_ Terry empezaba a disfrutar eso… Una risa pícara estaba dibujada en sus labios….

_-"No le he dicho, ya bastante hice con comprometer su apellido"- _Le contestó Candy francamente colorada de la cara…-

-"_Bien, entonces no le diré… En qué líos te metes Pecas… Bien iré a ver a mi buen amigo Albert… Espero no recibir una bofetada… "- _Le confesó divertido, viéndola pícaramente…. Sabiendo los secretos que Pecas le escondía a Albert…-

_-"No lo creo… "- _Le confesó con premura Candy-

_-"Entonces mi Candy no me dará un beso… Es mejor así, con uno sólo no me bastaría…"- _Terry la contempló por largo tiempo, queriendo beber de esa miel, que le estaba prohibida… Su dedo dibujó los labios de Candy… y después lo colocó sobre los suyos y lo besó, cerrando los ojos, congelando ése instante…

_-"Terry, creo que la historia de nuestros besos no es la mejor… Pienso que debemos dejarlo así… -_Le confesó Candy… Mientras luchaba por no sentir que debía besarlo y despedirse de una vez y para siempre…. Limpió su mente… Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal… Ella ya le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Albert… y no lo traicionaría… no así, no ahí…. - _Entonces los alcanzo en una hora… ¿Podrías adelantarte a ver a Albert y en una hora los veo…?"-_

_-"Si Candy…. Lo haré aunque me quede sin dientes…. "- _Le contestó Terry en una franca carcajada…-

_-"Jajajaja… Nunca cambiarás Terry…. Albert no te haría eso…. Además no tiene razón para hacerlo… Ahora ve…por favor "- _Le suplicó de nuevo…-

_-"Candy, estás sumamente hermosa… Y envidio al hombre que posee tu corazón… Me has dejado atrás, lo veo en tus ojos… "- _

_-"Terry tu siempre serás importante para mí…"-_ Le aseguró sin chistar…-

_-"Y tú para mí… Ahora iré a ver a mi amigo…. Y no te preocupes no diré nada…"- _Terry estaba divirtiéndose a espaldas de Candy. No confesaría que la rebelde Tarzán había pedido sus labios… Sin embargo, su personalidad arrogante, y un toque de atrevimiento, dejaron que Candy mirara, cuánto le divertía saber, que ella no había confesado su pedimento a Albert…. Comenzó a reír, mientras, de un golpe bajó del árbol y caminaba hacia su automóvil, que estaba estacionado colina abajo en un costado. Por eso nadie lo había visto llegar. Al parecer había caminado y recorrido toda la colina, antes de que alguien pudiera saber que se encontraba ahí…-

-"_Bien entonces bájame y déjame guardar ese cheque, para que se lo entreguen a Patty…"- _Le gritó Candy desde arriba del árbol…-

_-"Como diga Tarzán…"- _Terry retrocedió y la tomó con cuidado para depositarla en el piso… Una mirada de entendimiento mutuo se generó en los dos…. Los pensamientos de Candy fluyeron hacia Albert y Terry por un momento, quiso ser Albert…

_-"¡Terry…!"- _Le reclamó Candy, antes de poder colocar un pie en el piso…-

_-"Jajajaja…. De nuevo es broma…."- _río Terry con ella…-

_-"Jajaja… Lo sé…"-_

Habían bajado del árbol y Terry la había tomado con todo cuidado para colocarla en el piso… Sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron y sabían que sus caminos ya estaban totalmente separados, el uno del otro… Candy con ojos de ternura contempló a aquel que hubiera amargado sus noches y días, por su triste recuerdo… El rostro de Albert y su amor, se reflejaron en ese momento en su mente y se llenó de una sensación de amor que casi la hacía flotar… Terry percibió que no lo miraba más a él….

-"_Cumpliste tu promesa… Te enamoraste de alguien, tanto como él de ti…"- _Pudo sentir todo lo que Candy sentía por ese hombre, que no era él…-

_-"Gracias Terry… Me hiciste despertar y darme cuenta de que el pasado no se puede revivir…. Ha quedado atrás y está muerto… Aprendí que no debo dejar que el pasado se lleve mi vida… "- _Oír de propios labios de Candy, que el pasado era algo que estaba muerto, fue un golpe bajo, que casi lo dejó sin aliento…-

_-"Candy…. "- _

_-"Fue muy duro; ahora estoy bien y de nuevo estoy enamorada… Tanto que no creo que se pueda amar así, tan fuerte, tan increíblemente…."- _La voz de Candy se volvió melodiosa, sin ese tono de tristeza y desolación que había traído la confesión que había hecho….-

_-"Entonces te felicito Candy… La niña llorona que conocí en el San Pablo, aprendió a superar su pasado… Te aseguro que para mí, no fue nada fácil."- _Finalmente, abriendo su corazón y colocándose de frente a la vista de la colina, dejando que el viento penetrara por sus ropas…-

_-"Lo sé…"- _

_-"Soy feliz Terry, como te lo prometí… ¿Tú eres feliz?"- _Le preguntó Candy, tan dulcemente, que él no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad…-

_-"Si Candy, muy feliz… Susana espera a nuestro primer hijo…"- _Él volteó para buscar sus ojos y reflejar la felicidad que esto le provocaba….-

_-"¡Es verdad! Muchas felicidades Terry…. "- _Candy corrió hacia sus brazos y por fin después de muchos años, se daban ese abrazo que se debían.

-"_Si, lo es Candy… Ahora, si tengo que ver a Albert, mejor me apresuro… Susana me espera…"- _Le aseguró soltándola rápidamente y encaminándose hacia su convertible…-

_-"Si, y muchas gracias por hacerme este favor…"- _Se despedía Candy, colina arriba…-

_-"No agradezcas… "- _Ella alcanzó a oír, antes que Terry desapareciera bajo la densa vegetación y los árboles en su paso, hacia su automóvil…

_(-)_

En Londres todo caminaba de maravilla, y aunque la Tía no hubiere recibido autorización de William o de Candy, había hecho su voluntad. Había pedido que se le instruyera a James de ese día en adelante en la mansión de los Andrew.

Además habían pasado unos días maravillosos con sus invitadas. Habían recorrido Londres y habían asistido a muchos eventos juntos. La Tía estaba mejor de salud que nunca, pues su remedio fue el más sencillo de todos. La compañía de su nieto.

Clarise, por su parte se había dedicado al estudio al igual que Jimmy ya que las abuelas aprovecharon las lecciones para los dos.

Las cosas para Jimmy eran mejor y mejor cada día para con Clarise. Por primera vez en toda su vida, una mujer le sacudía el piso… Ahora sentía porqué Candy, estaba tan feliz cuando hablaba de Terry, o tan triste por la pérdida de Anthony. Ahora tan radiante por saberse amada por Albert…

Estaban juntos todo el día. Iban de aquí a allá. Visitaban orfanatos, recolectaban ropa y dinero para los niños más necesitados.

Clarise era una belleza y con Jimmy se sentía muy feliz.

Las dos abuelas estaban de acuerdo en que sus planes habían salido perfectos…

(-)

-_"George… Ya es hora de que vayas por Candy…"- _Unos ojos azules, tan profundos como el cielo, lo miraban con preocupación.

_-"Jajajaja… Tranquilo William, falta una hora…"- _Le dijo aquel que fuere su guardián y amigo, por sobre todas las cosas. –

_-"Siento que falta un día entero… "- _Aquel par de ojos se paseaba de lado a lado, frente al cristalino lago y con desesperación…- 

_-"Jajaja…. Hijo, no te preocupes, la traeré… ¿Te parece que venga mañana temprano..?"- _Le preguntó inocentemente, dejando entrever la picardía de su comentario…-

_-"Mañana a medio día… Sería mejor…"- _Le contestó ese rubio, con una franca sonrisa, que iluminaba la nublada mañana que despejaba, a medida que subía el sol, en el horizonte. 

_-"Jajaja… Entonces mañana al medio día, te advierto que Sara llegará temprano para despedirse y para dejarles la cena hecha…"- _Le había contestado George, haciéndose el de la vista gorda, para no avergonzar a William… y al mismo tiempo con una gran picardía en los labios, mirando al horizonte, esperando ver la reacción del que él consideraba su hijo-

_-"¿Es enserio?- Gracias George…"- _Albert corrió y abrazó a su casi padre y después se dieron unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda…-

_-"Es un regalo de la Sra. Rita, el Sr. Cartwright y yo… Y no piensen que no vamos a venir a cenar aquí, ¿eh?—Esto no me lo pierdo por nada…"- _Le había contestado en una franca carcajada, mientras se sentaban a la orilla del lago a esperar la hora deseada…-

_-"Gracias George, no sé qué haría sin ti…"- _Le confesó Albert sinceramente, suspirando y mirando el reflejo de las montañas en el lago…-

_-"Sufrir… Cocinar…. "- _De nuevo le contestó riendo George a Albert…-

_-"Jajaja…. Hoy estás de buen humor…"- _Le dijo Albert, uniéndose a su risa…-

_-"El mejor, por fin te veo feliz…"- _Lo miró orgulloso sentado junto a él…-

_-"Lo soy… y Candy también lo será…"-_Albert no podía ocultar su sonrisa y nerviosismo… Y al mismo tiempo su gran felicidad…-

(-)

Con las direcciones de Candy y lo poco que conocía el camino a vueltas y vueltas, Terry llegó a la entrada del Racho…

Era tan hermoso. La vista de aquel lugar lo dejaba impactado… Eso era lo que le había reglado Albert a Candy, el día de su cumpleaños…. Era muy hermoso… Si no se equivocaba, su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… Había visto cómo la miraba cuando bailaron juntos… Sintió como detrás de él, Candy dejaba de mirarlo…. Cuando fijó su mirada, alcanzó a ver que ellos se separaban…. Albert tenía tanto dolor en el rostro… Su amigo sufría por causa de un amor inconcluso y el corazón herido de Candy… Ahora qué le diría….

Tal vez Candy lo seguía amando… Él sabía que jamás le hubiera podido corresponder…. Le causó mucho dolor saber que Candy, no lograba su felicidad… Ella que lo había dejado todo porque él lo fuera… No había podido cumplir esa promesa…

Poco a poco se fue adentrando en el terreno y cuando llegó a la casa principal el Sr. Cartwright lo recibió… Tras un breve cuestionamiento le indicó el camino y le prestó a su yegua para que lo llevara… Le preguntó que si se quedaría, ya que sabía que Albert organizaba algo importante, y de ser así, le tendría que pedir que pernoctara en la casa principal….

El Sr. Cartwright no lo iba a poder acompañar, ya que cenaría y prepararía la cena de los vaqueros y las personas que trabajaban con él, ese día…

Terry no supo cómo llegó… Simplemente siguió el camino de piedras cubiertas con cal, por el bosque…. Finalmente ese claro se abrió ante sus ojos y se quedó sorprendido de ése pedazo de cielo que le pertenecía a Candy… Pronto quiso saber si había alguna propiedad igual que él pudiera comprar, para que Susana y su recién nacido pudieran disfrutar, lejos del agobio de la ciudad…

De pronto vio a un hombre rubio sentado frente al cristalino lago, rodeado por pinos y supo que era su amigo del alma… Acercó y aproximó a Café hasta que estuvo a la vista de Albert…

Los ojos de sorpresa de Albert, no podían expresar más extrañeza. Ahí estaba Albert, con sus ojos fijos en él…. Poco a poco se fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que uno por caminar y el otro por montar, se encontraban a menos de dos metros de distancia….

Para su sorpresa el rostro de Albert se iluminaba con una sonrisa y un gran recibimiento…

-"_¡ Terry….! Mí querido amigo…. Baja…. Salúdame amigo mío….!"- _La voz de Albert reflejaba alegría en todos los sentidos…. Una grata sorpresa era lo que tenía enfrente…. De pronto toda la ansiedad que sentía se desvaneció cuando ambos se estrecharon en un abrazo…. Tal vez por eso estaba nervioso… No sabía que reencontraría a su amigo, y justamente ahí, en sus tierras… En los dominios de él y de Candy…-

Terry había desmontado de su caballo y se encontraban dándose palmadas en la espalda… Pronto Albert lo invitó a pasar y se encontraban de nuevo fuera, admirando el paisaje, con una fresca y rica limonada que Albert había preparado para cuándo llegara Candy… Había suficiente para todos…

-"_Jajajajja…. Albert, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo…."- _Le confesaba Terry con una sonrisa en el rostro…-

-_Igualmente… Aunque quiero que sepas que me sorprende tu visita… ¿Cómo es que Candy te convenció para venir?"- _Le preguntó curioso Albert… -

-"_Fue sencillo… Ella dijo que tu extrañabas a tu amigo, y yo extraño al mío… Jajajajja…"- _ rió Terry, disfrutando de ésa refrescante limonada…-

-"_Ohhh…. Jajajajajja… Candy me conoce bien… "- _le dijo Albert con un suspiro en los labios…-

-"_Jajaja... Veo que suspiras por ella… "- _Le preguntó pícara e inquisitivamente a Albert…-

-"_Ahhh… si, la extraño…."- _Le dijo Albert… Se podía oír el profundo amor que él sentía por ella…-

-"_Albert… los felicito… Tú y ella son muy felices…. Yo, no podría sentirme mejor, de que así es…"- _Le confesó dándole una palmada en la espalda…-

Albert se había quedado sorprendido, casi boquiabierto… No supo que contestar de inmediato, pues notó cierta nostalgia en el tono de voz de Terry…- "_Pues, muchas gracias mi querido amigo…"- _Se dieron un abrazo fraternal, y Albert sintió que Terry lo abrazaba con fuerza… Algo le quería decir, pero no se atrevió a preguntar…

Albert había dejado pasar esa sensación por alto y después de una hora se encontraban caminando alrededor del lago, riendo como en los viejos tiempos. Antes que Albert partiera a África, antes de que perdiera la memoria y antes de saber su existencia amarga por la separación de Candy y él…

Ahora todo era lejano, oscuro… Su realidad era otra y disfrutaba de cada segundo al saberse amado por su hermosa Candy…

Terry a cada segundo y con cada palabra pudo confirmar, que así era, que ellos se amaban profundamente. Sintió dolor en su corazón y al mismo tiempo alivio… Dolor de saber que ese hombre no era él; alivio de saber que Candy era feliz, cómo se lo había prometido….

(….)

Para cuando George arribó, Candy, Annie, Patty y Rick, se despedían y Candy hacía entrega de ese cheque de Terry a Patty. Celebraron mientras descargaban las cajas y las acomodaban, dentro del Hogar, mientras finalizaban la biblioteca. Faltaba que trajeran los estantes, los pupitres para lectura, las repisas y las gavetas dónde guardarían todos los libros que les llegaran. Estaban tan felices, pues el donativo había sido cuantioso. Patty por un segundo pensó en quedarse ahí, pero sabía que sus padres la esperaban.

Las eternas amigas se despidieron entre abrazos y buenos deseos y pronto se encaminaron hacia su destino. Annie se quedaría en el Hogar ya que Archie pasaría por ella, para llevarla a cenar con sus padres. Ahora los suegros de Archie. Todos se habían despedido de la Srita. Pony, y de la Hermana María… Después habían hecho prometer a los chicos del Hogar que serían buenos y finalmente se habían despedido.

George fielmente, tomó las pertenencias de Candy y la acomodó para que llegaran a su destino. Una vez en el racho, él mismo dirigió la carreta de los Andrew, hacia la cabaña de descanso montaña arriba. El camino era sinuoso, así que poco a poco se aproximaron a su destino.

Una vez ahí Candy pudo ver que Terry seguía con Albert, los dos hablaban y se veían muy entretenidos por la charla que sostenían… Candy no podía contenerse más, se bajó de la carreta y corrió hasta dónde estaba Albert. Todo lo demás desapareció, dejó envolverse en los brazos de ese amoroso hombre y se olvidó de dónde estaba. Ella necesitaba el calor de los brazos de Albert y no soportaría ni un segundo más sin sentirlos alrededor de su cuerpo…. _-_**"**_Te amo…. Te amo tanto…"- _en secreto, cerca de su oído… Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que podía llorar en cualquier momento….

"_Y yo te amo a ti Princesa…. Te extrañé muchísimo…!- _Albert no sabía que era; Candy se veía hermosa, radiante, tan hermosa, que podía tomarla en ése instante, contuvo sus fuertes ganas de besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, pues recordó que George y Terry se encontraban ahí….-

_-"Hmmmp…. Albert y Candy…. Veo que los interrumpimos, es mejor que ya me encamine, Susana me espera…"- _Les dijo Terry, cuando de pronto notó que los rubios no tenían intención de soltarse… Los dos se soltaron de pronto y estaban sonrojados, como manzanas… George añadió….-

-"_Hijo, he traído a tu hermoso encargo y yo tengo que encaminar al Sr. Grandchester e iré a despedir a tus sobrinos Annie y Archie… Regreso más tarde…. ¿Nos vamos Sr. Grandchester?"- _George amablemente añadió, cuando sintió que hasta él sobraba…-

-"_Ohh…. Pero George ¿no te quedarás…?"- _Preguntó Candy que se sorprendió de lo rápido que los iban a dejar solos…-

-"_Jajajaja… Candy…. Creo que Albert no nos necesita aquí… Ahora linda señorita es mejor que nos retiremos… Muchas gracias Sr. Johnson y gusto en verlo de nuevo… Hasta pronto entonces, Albert, Candy, que pasen un feliz Día de Gracias…"- _Les aseguró Terry, despidiéndose con un abrazo de ellos. Luego en una mirada de complicidad George y Albert se despidieron, mientras Candy abrazó y despidió con un beso al buen George…-

-_"Bueno hijo los dejo, y regreso…. Mientras sería bueno que descansara la Srita. Candy…"- _

_-"Ohh… si George, tienes razón… Vamos Candy, te acompaño, mientras te cambias y descansas un poco… Más tarde tendremos una reunión…"- _

_-"¡De verdad!"- _Candy juntó sus manos mientras se emocionaba por la reunión que tendrían…-

-_"Jajaja…. Si Pequeña, es mejor que descanses y te cambies…"- _Le había asegurado Albert a su hermosa novia…-

Terry notó la dulzura con la que Albert le hablaba a Candy y como ella, ni siquiera notaba cómo se alejaba Terry de ahí…. Después reencontró las miradas de los rubios, desde la carreta, se despidió haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano… En el camino él y George al principio habían estado callados. Después de un rato, los dos hablaron del clima, de la propiedad que había adquirido William para Candy, de la esposa de Terry y finalmente de la bendición que habían recibido.

George lo encaminó hacia la salida, pues podría perderse y le dejó claras instrucciones para que pudiera alcanzar las afueras de Chicago, ése mismo día por la noche.

George se encaminó hacia la casa principal y ahí encontró que Archie llegaba con Annie, para pasar el Día de Gracias juntos. Todos sabían lo que preparaba Albert, así que estaban seguros de que recibirían buenas noticias al día siguiente…

(….)

Candy se sentía cansada, así que Albert la acompañó a su habitación y la cubrió con una manta, para que descansara. Él le prometió que la despertaría, para que estuviera lista a tiempo.

Mientras ella descansaba, Albert se apresuró a tener todo lo que le faltaba listo, pues prepara un hermoso día de campo para los dos. Incluso silbaba en tono bajo, una tonada de una canción escocesa que Rose Mary y él silbaban, cuando iban de día de campo. En sus pensamientos, le decía a su hermana…. -" Pauna, estoy a punto de pedirle a la mujer que amo, que una su vida a la mía. Dame tu bendición, soy feliz, por fin lo soy…"-

Terminó de preparar todo y pasada una hora, ya había despertado a Candy. Él se arregló en la habitación continua, pues le gustaba que Candy pensara que iban a ser muchos más los que asistieran esa tarde para acompañarlos…

-_"Mi amor… ¿Ya estás lista…? Ya casi es hora…."- _Albert sonreía para sí mismo… Estaba feliz de poder sorprender a Candy… Se quedó junto a la puerta recargando su cuerpo enteramente, contra el marco de la puerta, mientras espera que Candy contestara…. Cuando reflexionó que ese día había sido uno con muchas sorpresas… Especialmente, el haber visto a Terry ahí…. Recordó la cara que Terry había puesto, cuando vio el anillo que Albert tenía para Candy… Percibió como las palabras le sobraron y sintió como su amigo su entristeció por un momento, al saber que él nunca pudo considerar de nuevo esa posibilidad con Candy…

No sabía si eso lo hacía feliz o triste, pero sí sabía que él tenía a Candy. Había conquistado su corazón, tras haber sufrido tanto, al saber que le corazón de Candy conservaba el recuerdo y el amor por Terry… Había quedado todo tan atrás…. Ahora era un hombre distinto. El Albert que moría por dentro al saber que su amor no era correspondido, había desaparecido.

De pronto sintió en uno de sus costados que la puerta se abrió y por fin después de tantos días, Candy estaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

Candy se veía hermosa, pues llevaba un vestido rosa cálido, con los hombros ligeramente descubiertos, entallado a su cuerpo, dejado ver sus curvas y sus hermosos ojos verdes por sobre todo lo demás… Albert sintió que tal vez, no sería tan buena idea salir, sino hacerle el amor hasta el siguiente día… No pudo resistirlo y la aprisionó contra su pecho, mientras la besaba apasionadamente…

Candy sintió que el suelo se movía y flotaba en una nube… Su corazón se aceleró tanto que su rostro se sonrojó… Sus labios se reconocieron y empezaron ese ritual que tanto amaban… Candy pronto recuperó la conciencia, pues sabía que debían comportarse, pronto arribarían sus invitados…

Candy quiso separarse y Albert la tomó y pegó a su cuerpo, mientras la aprisionaba, entre su pecho y sus brazos… Su hermosa Princesa, se veía aún más hermosa ese día. Candy estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, sintiendo las manos de Albert acariciar su espalda y enredándose en su cabello.

Sus labios presionando contra los de ella…. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, besarse era lo único que podía calmar sus cuerpos, se habían extrañado tanto… Sin más, Albert se separó sólo un poco y unió su frente a la de ella y respiró su aroma, tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la de ella… Mientras abría los ojos murmuró…

-"_Te extrañé tanto, mi amor…"-_

_-"Albert… yo a ti… "- _

_-"Vamos amor mío, tenemos un día de campo al que asistir"- _

Candy le sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó… -_"Vamos entonces, muero de hambre…"-_

_-"Jajajaja… Princesa, nunca cambiarás…. Vamos entonces… No queremos llegar tarde…"-_

Se encaminaron hacia dónde estaba el lago y luego tomaron hacia la montaña…. Albert había encontrado un claro de hierba cubierta de pequeñas flores y hojas cayendo de otoño… Los árboles y pinos los rodeaban, mientras una ligera brisa se sentía correr por el lugar, quedaba protegido por las montañas y los árboles, así que era el lugar perfecto para su día de campo.

Todo era tan hermoso, el día era perfecto. El azul del lago tan cristalino, la vegetación, el paisaje y Albert, adornando todo, ocupando todo su espacio, llenado su vista del azul del cielo…

Cuando llegaron al lugar que Albert había escogido, colocaron una manta sobre la hierba y él sacó todo lo que la canasta contenía. Se miraba nervioso, ansioso… Candy no sabía que sucedía y esperaba que los invitados llegaran pronto, pues Albert se veía ansioso de que llegaran…

-"_Amor mío, creo que debes relajarte…. Pronto llegarán tus invitados…"-_Le dijo Candy dulcemente, mientras lo veía con esa mirada, que hacía que el perdiera la noción del tiempo…-

-"_Mmm…. Jaja…. Eh…. No te había querido decir, pero estaremos tu y yo nada más… Preparé esto sólo para ti, Princesa…."-_

_-"Ohhh…. Albert…. Gracias, es muy hermoso…"-_

_-"Vamos Candy, no es para tanto… Lograrás sonrojarme… He preparado lo que más te gusta… y traje esto para ti…"-_

_-"Ohhh….¡ Albert! Una caja nueva de chocolates St. Claire…. Gracias, mi amor…."- _Candy se lanzó a sus brazos y luego de abrazarlo y besarlo repetidas veces y casi tumbarlo en la hierba, lograron acomodar y sacar todo para almorzar… Todo lo que Albert había preparado estaba delicioso. Candy estaba tan hambrienta que comió hasta saciarse… Estaban contentos, muy contentos, pues lo que más les gustaba era compartir en la intimidad, sus más grandes anhelos, sus planes y sobretodo su infinito amor…

Después de un rato… estaban abrazados, en silencio contemplando el hermoso paisaje, cuando Albert interrumpió ese silencio, con un tono de voz dulce y amoroso…

-"_Candy…. Mírame un momento…"-_

_-"¿Qué sucede mi Príncipe…"-_

_-"Oh… nada… no sucede nada… Es sólo que quiero hacerte una pregunta…"- _

_-"Si, la que sea…"- _

_-"Jaja…. Es algo importante…"- _

_-"Ohh… no importa, dímela…"- _

_-"Candy sabes que eres mi mundo, ¿no es verdad? Sabes que mis días se iluminan contigo a mi lado. Sabes que te amo profundamente y que no vivo, sino estás a conmigo…"-_

_-"Aaaalbert… yo…. "-_

_-"Por favor Candy, déjame terminar…"- _Ella asintió con la cabeza…- "_Candy, quiero que seas mi esposa… Quiero casarme contigo… Quiero verte todos los días de mi vida, a mi lado. Despertar y contemplar tus hermosos ojos verdes, mientras mi corazón se llena de felicidad, por saberte a mi lado… Cásate conmigo Hermosa Candy… Cásate conmigo y no te defraudaré… Te amo…. Mi Princesa… ¿Sería ésta hermosa enfermera, la esposa de éste vagabundo…?-_

Candy se había quedado sin palabras… La declaración de Albert, era la más hermosa… Para ella, él se había vuelto su mundo… Sus miradas se cruzaron y lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Candy… Felicidad corría por ellos… Estaba tan conmovida… Albert, tenía todas sus emociones al tope, en incluso pensó que Candy de diría que no, puesto que no contestaba…

-"_Princesa…..No me has contestado…"- _Le afirmó Albert. Sacó de su bolsillo, una pequeña caja, y la abrió ante sus ojos… Un hermoso y transparente diamante, montado sobre hojas de oro blanco engarzando cada una de ellas en una rosa, resplandeció ante sus ojos… Candy estaba tan conmovida, las palabras no salían, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos al ver cómo Albert deslizaba ese hermoso anillo por su dedo…-

-"_Mi amor… ¿qué dices…? Harás a éste hombre, tan sólo un vagabundo, el hombre más feliz de éste mundo…- _La voz de Albert se oía entrecortada, mientras con su mano acariciaba los cabellos de Candy… Ella de pronto recobró su voz y se lanzó desesperadamente a los brazos de Albert… Lo abrazó fuertemente….-

-"_Albert…. Mi amor… Mi razón de existir… Nada me haría más feliz que casarme con el vagabundo que robó mi corazón…. Con mi Príncipe y mi benefactor, con mi mejor amigo, el hombre que amo… Ésta enfermera, se casará con su Príncipe, puesto que nada en el mundo la haría más feliz…Te amo, con el alma…"- _Le dijo Candy entre sus brazos, aprisionándolo con los de ella… Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón… Las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro sin quererlo, y al mismo tiempo se fueron calmando, mientras se envolvían en el abrazo…-

-"_Candy…. Te amo… Soy tuyo… Buscaré por sobretodo tu felicidad; seré tu esposo, y tú serás mi esposa… Mi Candy, mi Princesa… "- _

Los dos juntaron sus frentes y rozaron sus narices, mientras sentían sus alientos y cerraban sus ojos, para sellar esa promesa… Rozaron lentamente sus labios, mientras buscaban sus labios… Albert aprisionó los labios de Candy con los suyos, y le susurró…

-"_Te amo Candice White Andrew… Te amo…"-_

_-"Y yo a ti…"- _

Albert la tomó por la cintura y la besó desesperadamente. Los dos estaban casi locos de felicidad… Él se veía tan guapo y ella era tan hermosa… La brisa de otoño refrescaba el lugar, mientras Albert descubría la desnudez de Candy tras un sendero de fuego, con besos apasionados y caricias que quemaban su piel… Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente. La sincronía de sus movimientos era natural.

Entre caricias y besos candentes y llenos de amor, Candy… recordó aquella noticia que había recibido por carta… De pronto se incorporó, puesto que estaba debajo de Albert, desabrochando su camisa y sintiendo su cálido y amplio torso… Albert no sabía porque se había detenido, así que se hizo a un lado y la miró con curiosidad…

-"_¿Qué pasa Princesa…?"-_

_-"Ohhh…. Albert… No sé como decírtelo…"- _Los ojos de Candy reflejaban un destello, mientras sostenía el rostro de Albert entre sus manos…-

-"_Dime, amor mío, ¿qué sucede…?"-_

_-"Albert…. Hay…. alguien aquí entre nosotros, que nos necesita…"- _

_-"¿De qué hablas…?"- _

_-"Albert…. Vamos a ser papás…"- _

Las miradas de Candy y Albert se cruzaron… Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron y penetraron en el azul del cielo de Albert. Se contemplaron y pronto la cristalinidad de los ojos de Candy, llenó los de Albert… Se miraron por no saben cuánto tiempo, hasta que Albert… finalmente pudo reaccionar…

-"_Mi amor… ¿Dime que no estoy soñando…? Voy a ser papá…"- _Las lágrimas sobrevinieron su rostro, mientras tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y acariciaba sus rizos… Tenía un nudo en la garganta de todas las emociones encontradas y de felicidad que sentía….-

-"_Si mi amor… Vamos a ser papás… Tendremos un bebé… Un Andrew viene en camino…."- _Candy lo abrazaba y pegaba a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas mientras, escuchaba los pequeños sollozos de Albert, de todo lo que le producía la noticia…-

-"_Candy… mi Princesa… Me darás un hijo… Un hijo… Formaremos nuestra familia… Mi amor… nunca he deseado algo con mayor fervor en la vida, que tener una familia…"- _Le confesó Albert, abriendo su corazón y dejando ver ante ella, lo vulnerable que era, lo humano y lo feliz que era con la noticia…-

-"_Albert, yo tampoco he podido desear algo más fuerte en toda mi vida, que tener una familia… "- _Los dos se abrazaron de felicidad, no saben por cuánto tiempo. En ése momento sus vidas cambiaban, pues un pequeñito los acompañaría en el camino que habían decidido tomar juntos…-

-"_Candy…. No podría ser más feliz, que ahora, en éste lugar, y sabiendo que seremos padres…."- _

De pronto toda emoción de ternura, se volvió en euforia, y Albert alzó a Candy con los brazos mientras giraban, y reían… De nuevo la risa de Candy resonó por todo el lugar, mientras Albert sentía su corazón lleno de alegría y amor….

Echados en la hierba, riendo y gozando de su amor, Albert tomó a Candy, haciéndole el amor, dulce y arrebatadoramente al mismo tiempo. Se amaron intensamente, entre risas y gemidos, entre caricias y besos, entre embestidas y euforia… Albert derramó de nuevo todo su ser dentro de Candy, bañándola con sus tibias mieles por dentro, mientras ella gemía con todo su ser, aprisionando y contracturándose con todo su ser alrededor de Albert. Tocaron las estrellas con la punta de los dedos, entre estallidos de electricidad que recorrían sus cuerpos, y placer absoluto…

Entrada la tarde, ingresaron a la cabaña y al calor del fuego, volvieron a amarse sin cesar, sin tregua… En su intensa y candente unión, pudieron sentir como esa nueva vida, que latía y palpitaba dentro de Candy se unía a ellos dos, al amor que sus padres se profesaban…

Al día siguiente, como George lo había prometido, llevaron la cena del Día de Gracias y después todos se reunieron para celebrar, el compromiso de ambos… Entre felicitaciones y abrazos pasaron una velada que nunca olvidarían…

Albert había decidido que no dirían que esperaban un bebé hasta después de la boda. Sus miradas llenas de complicidad no los delataron, sin embargo poco podían hacer para mantenerse separados. Candy durante todo el día se encontró que no había mejor lugar para descansar que el torso de Albert… Y Albert no sabía qué lugar era mejor para él en el mundo… Sentado con Candy aprisionada en sus brazos, sintiendo a su hermosa mujer cerca de su corazón, embriagándose en su esencia, o en la cama, sintiendo su calidez y su amor, por cada poro de su piel… Sintiendo sus caricias y llenando su alma de todo ese amor que sentía por ella y saberse tan amado al mismo timepo…

La tarde y ya entrada la noche, Albert y Candy, en compañía de sus seres queridos, se habían acariciado y mirado todo el día. Candy no dejaba de sonreír, mientras miraba el anillo que destellaba en su dedo. Albert, no quería que ni la brisa tocara a Candy, quería tenerla en sus brazos todo el tiempo, amarla, cuidarla, protegerla. Amarla tanto como ella a él. Sus cuerpos emanaban amor y podía sentirse en el aire, pues él sólo podía verla a ella y ella a él. Bajaban de vez en vez sus miradas, puesto que la noticia de saberse bendecidos con un hijo, llenaba sus corazones. Algo similar pasaba con Annie y Archie, sólo que no pudieron notarlo, pues la noticia del compromiso, fue motivo de celebración y amplia discusión…

Como era de esperarse, el Sr. Carwright, Albert y George se quedaron en la cabaña. Annie y Candy compartieron habitación, mientras que Archie alegó hasta altas horas de la noche que podía estar con su esposa… Y Candy con Albert…. Los dos enamorados no dejaron de sonrojarse cada vez que él lo sugería y sólo contestaban con una sonrisa. Finalmente Albert y Archie, se quedaron en los sillones frente a la chimenea. El Sr. Carwright y George, en la habitación de huéspedes, dónde había dos camas individuales. Candy y Annie, en la habitación principal, en dónde como cuando eran pequeñas, se quedaron en la misma cama y hablaron de todas las cosas bellas que habían acontecido. Candy era un mar de palabras, quería preparar tantas cosas para su boda… Annie a todo le decía que sí, pero la muy lista nunca le dijo cuándo. Contempló la felicidad de su amiga y sonreía por dentro de saber que entre Albert, Archie, Patty, Rick, Tom y ella, ya tenían casi todo listo… Incluso las hermanas ya estaban bajo alerta…. Annie suspiraba sólo de saber cuánto amor le profesaba Albert a Candy… Por sobre todas las cosas, ella sólo quería verlos felices….

(…..)


	23. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**Enlaces…**

El tren iba a un ritmo apurado, en un vaivén de sigiloso ruido se movía entre los rieles y las montañas para alcanzar su destino.

Dos pares de ojos, unos cafés y unos grises se encontraban disfrutando de una pequeña cena ofrecida en el tren para los pasajeros. Rick y Patty habían estado juntos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Sus padres los estarían esperando de regreso a Florida y porfin pasarían juntos los O'Brien y los McGregor una Día de Gracias en familia, sin ningún miembro ausente.

Faltaban dos días de viaje en ese tren en el que el enamoramiento de ambos se hacía cada vez más presente. Rick era tan atento con ella, tan amable y caballeroso; inteligente a la vez, podían hablar por horas sin necesitar de algún tema en específico pues la conversación entre los dos siempre fluía…

En ese lujoso vagón, bajo la música del piano, Rick había tomado la mano de Patty para invitarla a bailar. Estaba roja como un tomate pues no había ninguna pareja haciéndolo, en cuánto ellos empezaron bajo la cadenciosa música a acercar sus cuerpos, y dejarlos mover al ritmo de la música, parejas de distintas edades se les unieron a la pequeña danza que ambos celebraban. Pronto la luz del atardecer se apagó y el vagón estaba sólo iluminado por pequeñas luces que daban el ambiente perfecto para la velada. Siguieron bailando mientras sentían que sus corazones latían fuerte y se estrellaban contra su pecho. Patty sintió una punzada que la recorría desde lo más profundo de su ser, con el sólo contacto de los brazos de Rick alrededor suyo; Rick estaba bajo el encantamiento de sus cadenciosas caderas, sus bien formados pechos y su pequeña cintura. La pegaba más hacia él mientras recorría su espalda con finas caricias. Después de un rato, él estaba casi por perder la razón, el vestido de Patty deleitaba todos sus sentidos, era perfecto a su figura y lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Había acercado aún más el cuerpo de Patty al suyo mientras recargaba ligeramente su metón sobre su hombro….

-_Patty…. Yo….-_

_-Si, Rick…-_

El rostro de Patty se había girado y ahora estaban tan juntos que podían sentir sus respiraciones; el tren se deslizaba bajo ese vaivén de la música y la escencia de Patty inundando todos sus sentidos. En un momento de lucidez quiso recuperar la calma, pero su cuerpo no respondió, estaba perfectamente ajustado al de Patty… Sencillamente no podía dejar de abrazarla y sentirla junto a él… Había recuperado un poco la calma para poder continuar, pero la cercanía de sus labios lo hacía cada vez más difícil. Así poco a poco acortó la distancia entre ambos, pues los labios de Patty empezaron a clamar un beso. Sin más demora, los tomó entre los suyos y bajo ese vaivén continuaron ese beso… Patty por primera vez se había olvidado de todo pudor, de toda norma que les imponía la sociedad, disfrutaría ese beso, como tantas veces ambicionó uno de Stear y nunca pudo hacerlo. Estaba decidida y pronto su cuerpo se había ajustado aún más al de Rick. Estaban bajo un encantamiento pues para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, mientras con sus labios se expresaban el amor que empezaba a gestarse entre ellos. Rick la adoraba, era su perdición. Adoraba su sonrisa y la forma que tenía para hacerlo reír… Empezó a besarla con más fuerza empujando su lengua para encontrar la de Patty. Ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo y no perdería ni un minuto en dejar de sentir ese beso que recorría todo su cuerpo con descargas eléctricas. Una punzada se hizo más fuerte en su vientre y empezó a querer saciarla acariciando su cuerpo contra el de Rick. Sabía que no era nada pudoroso, pero ya no le importaba nada, se dejaría llevar en ese beso y se perdería en las caricias de Rick.

Pronto en ese vaivén, Rick sintió el calor subir por todo su cuerpo; sabía que tenía que frenar ese beso que dulcemente se enredaba entre su lengua y la de Patty para dejar sentir toda su pasión… Se estaban besando con mucha intensidad, demandando cada vez más de ese beso entre ambos, no sabían como habían hecho para seguir respirando pues no podían separar sus labios…

En un segundo pensamiento Patty lo estaba empujando y llevando entre besos y más besos a la puerta de su lujoso vagón privado… Los dos compartían el vagón, separando sus habitaciones por una pequeña sala. Mientras se encontraban ahí dentro, debatiendo internamente que hacer, cada uno recorría con las manos el cuerpo del otro. Empezaron a sentir que la ropa les estorbaba y Patty con nerviosismo empezó a retirar la camisa de Rick, dejando expuesto su bronceado pecho y su fino bello; finamente con sus dedos recorreriendo todo ese torneado cuerpo… Rick no pudo más y la pegó hacia su cuerpo, hacia su endurecimiento, gimiendo y dejando salir toda esa pasión que tenía contenida. Su excitación se sentía por debajo de las faldas de Patty, y los dos recargando con fuerza sus cuerpos contra el otro, gimieron de placer y empezaron a desbordar todo eso que llevaba meses encerrado, sin dejarlo evidenciar a los ojos del otro…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rick la llevaba con las piernas alrededor de su cadera, besándola en un frenesí de pasiones, hacia su vagón. Estaban los dos perdidos entre caricias, gemidos, y besos demandantes. Sus labios se unián una y otra vez, hasta perderse en el juego de sus lenguas. Recorrieron sus cuerpos a besos; no dejaron ni un solo recoveco sin caricias y candentes roces de sus cuerpos. Patty nerviosa al principio había cumplido su promesa y se dejaba llevar… Empezo a hundirse en la escencia de Rick y a disfrutar ser mujer; no dejaría que la vida se le fuera de nuevo, se haría su mujer… Y así en el vaivén del tren, en el paso de las montañas, en el fuego de otoño dejaron fundir sus cuerpos…

Dos días habían pasado entre candentes caricias y fuertes embestidas. Los gemidos de placer inundaban sus sentidos, mientras recorrían una y mil veces sus cuerpos con caricias. Las finas curvas de Patty y el torneado cuerpo de su novio, la hacían perder la razón y a él perder la noción del tiempo, de siquiera acordarse de en dónde se encontraban. No había tregua entre ellos pues el tiempo se les agotaba y las ganas de amarse los quemaban por dentro.

Pronto estaban en Florida, y ambos se encontraban algo nerviosos pues no sabían que podrían pensar sus familias, aunque estaban seguros de que al igual que ellos brincarían de la emoción. Y así fue, esas dos familias de larga y gran tradición unián sus copas por saber que sus hijos llevarían una relación de novios y consideraban que pronto quierían un casamiento. Patty a pesar de haber dejado todo su pudor en el tren de camino, se había enrojecido hasta las orejas y tomaba neviosa la mano de su novio; lo cuál no hizo más que revivir en él, los momentos vividos y quería besarla desenfrenadamente. Se complació en abrazarla y decirle al oído cuánto la amaba.

Los nuevos novios no dejaron esperar ni un segundo pues un recorrido por los sembradíos de los árboles de naraja les venía como anillo al dedo. Y así fueron, recorrieron cada uno de los lugares que amaban visitar y no pudieron esperar a amarse con frenesí… Estaban seguros que pronto tendrían que anunciar su boda…

…

Habían pasado un par de semanas en el ir y venir. Candy no sabía porqué George la necesitaba con tanta desesperación en el Hogar de Pony para que viera las últimas remodelaciones. El lugar estaba quedando tan hermoso, como siempre lo había soñado… Eran tantas las cosas que quería compartir con Albert, era un sueño hecho realidad; la Colina de Pony estaría por siempre resguardada y sería un lugar en dónde siempre se recibirían a todos esos niños que no tenían un hogar.

Albert y ella, no podían estar más enamorados pues solamente sus ojos al cruzarse producían en ellos un brillo sin igual; querían abrazarse, amarse en ése mismo instante. Estaban tan felices de saberse padres de un pequeñito que se gestaba en el vientre de Candy. Albert no hacía más que traerla entre algodones y para cuando vieron estaba por terminar ese año que había traído para ellos tantas cosas buenas.

Habían dejado ya la hermosa mansión del rancho Cartwright, que de ahora en adelante lo llamarían Goldenwoods, no si antes Albert asegurarse que todos los presentes asistirían a su unión, aunque pequeña sería emotiva, algo que él había preparado junto con las dos mejores amigas de Candy para su deleite personal.

Estaba feliz, su sueño más grande se había realizado, estaría con Candy, la haría su esposa oficialmente y él sería papá... El pecho se le inflaba de orgullo de saber que tendría a un pequeñito o pequeñita entre sus brazos. Ganas no le habían faltado para confesar a todos su más grande secreto, incluso George no lo sabía, aunque para su experiencia y por ver la forma en la que Albert ahora cuidaba de Candy, tenía algunas sospechas. Se llenaba de gusto de saber que fuera cierto, aunque no se hizo muchas esperanzas, pues quedaba que los dos le confirmaran aquella sospecha que le alegraba el corazón.

Por fin el día en el que habían decidido que Albert regresaría había llegado; iría a pedir formalmente la mano de Candy ante sus madres adoptivas. Era una mera cortesía y la forma de incluírlas siempre en sus vidas. Y así fue, una mañana de otoño, en el que ya se sentía el invierno, fueron los dos tomados de las manos, bajando de un lujoso auto, y aproximándose hasta la nueva puerta y el nuevo Hogar de Pony.

Sus madres adoptivas estaban felices de tenerlos con ellas. Más felices aún de ver a Albert de regreso. No faltaron los abrazos, las lágrimas, las felicitaciones. Candy no dejó esperar a todos los pequeñitos pues todos querían jugar con ella, se les hacía tan hermosa, era como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, todos querían refugiarse en su abrigo y absorber el freso olor a rosas que estaba impregnado en él. Candy no tardó en mostrarle a Albert todo lo hermoso que estaba quedando el Hogar de Pony, y para él todo era poco solo con ver a Candy sonreírle en esa forma y alegrar por completo su alma. Los pequeñitos la querían mucho; ella siempre estaba pendiente de ellos y les había mandado a todos suéteres y chamarritas para el Día de Gracias y además de un trineo hecho especialmente a su medida para que se deslizaran sobre la nieve, que apenas empezaba a gestarse en las nubes amenazantes de traer el invierno consigo.

Una vez que los chicos lograron llevarse a Candy para que vieran como usaban su pequeño trineo sobre la pradera, aún sin nieve, Albert confesó a las madres su plan de hacerle una hermosa boda sorpresa a Candy y sería un día antes de Navidad. No quedaba más de una semana y a las madres casi les daba un infarto, pues sentían que no tenían nada preparado. Albert las tranquilizó y mandó a que al día siguiente les llevaran a los chicos la ropa para asistir a la boda y lo mismo para las madres, incluídos abrigos y hacer los preparativos necesarios para que todos los niños juntos con sus madres pudieran pasar por lo menos una semana en la mansión de Lakewood.

Y así conforme fue avanzando la mañana y acercándose la tarde, un par de rubios se retiró y se encaminó hacia la mansión de Lakewood. Candy estaba feliz, por fin estaría en esa hermosa propiedad, después de tanto de no haber estado ahí. Esperaba que sus amigas llegaran para que pasaran con ellos la Navidad. Sin embargo ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaba lo que Albert tenía preparado para ella….

…

Apenas habían llegado Hannah ya los esperaba, junto con chocolate caliente y una cena que estaba deliciosa. Ambos cayeron rendidos pues habían viajado muchas horas para estar ahí antes del anochecer.

Sin más Albert no desperdició tener la mansión para ellos aunque fuera por ese día y durmió con su prometida, amándola con todo su ser hasta entrada la madrugada. Su expresión era tan hermosa y ella llevaba dentro a un ser por demás ansiado por los dos; Candy en ese estado provocaba en él querer amarla hasta el amanecer. Ella sentía que se volvería loca de no tener cerca a su esposo pues lo amaba con locura.

Y así aunque al día siguiente había llegado George, Albert no dejó de visitar a su prometida y acurrucarla entre sus brazos, pues no había sentimiento más hermoso para él que estrecharla entre ellos.

Archie, Annie, Rick y Patty, habían llegado al siguiente día, junto con sus madres y todos lo chicos del hogar. Candy no entendía nada, hasta que un distinguida diseñadora de moda, francesa por excelencia se introdujo en la mansión y en francés había felicitado a la novia. Todos se emocionaron al ver la cara de Candy de incredulidad y Albert fue el primero en abrazarla y llevarla en brazos hasta sus aposentos para que la Madam hiciera todo lo tuviera que hacer para ajustar perfectamente el vestido que Annie había escogido para ella. Patty y Annie estaban muy nerviosas pues no sabían si a su amiga le iba a gustar el vestido que con tanto esmero habían escogido para ella; y no pudieron ser más acertadas, el vestido era hermoso, justo para una princesa.

Annie tenía un gusto finísimo y había escogido el vestido más hermoso que Candy jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le permitía moverse libremente; todo el vestido tenía un pequeñísimo bordado con flores y rosas, mientras se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando expuesto su cuello y contrastando con sus verdes ojos. Llevaba una hermosa mantilla que cubriá su cabello y por poco se cae de espaldas cuando vio que ya tenía todos sus accesorios, e incluso una muestra de cómo sería su ramo de novia. Estaba tan feliz, quería salir a abrazar a Albert, y sus amigas tuvieron que detenerla, pues no querían arruinar la sorpresa para el novio.

Toda esa semana la habían pasado en el más grande de los ajetreos pues con los niños ayudando, Hannah preparando todo y los demás concentrados en que todo saliera a la perfección, sin darse cuenta ya estaban a un día de la boda. Tenían ya casi todo listo, sólo les faltaba algo que Albert había guardado como la sopresa final, pues no quería que Candy viera el lugar que él había mandado montar para su casamiento, pues quería guardarlo como su sorpresa final. Lo vieron muchas horas entrando y saliendo de la capilla de Lakewook, hasta el salón de fiestas de la mansión y no dejaba que nadie se acercara, tenía a un séquito de niños y a una organizadora de bodas experta, Annie, bajo su mando y ellos en todo ese tiempo no revelaron ni un poquito que se traían entre manos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mañana de la boda había llegado, se oían gritos por allá y por acá, ajetreos de ida y de venida, niños buscando calcetines, peinados, luego despeinados y finalmente vueltos a peinar, y para cuando las madres los tuvieron listos, Pauline, Annie, Patty, y un pequeño grupo de expertos tenían ya a la novia lista. Albert se encontraba en su habitación, prendiendo sobre su saco, la insignia de su familia. Se encontraba abotonando el útlimo botón de su saco cuando George apareció; con toda la ceremonia que eso conlleva, él colocó el tartán del padre de Albert que lo identificaba con el Patriarca del Clan Andrew, atravesando su pecho en diagonal y abrochándolo de nuevo con otro prendedor que lo identificaba como el Patriarca de la familia. Se había puesto muy emotivo, pues el sólo ver al que consideraba su hijo dispuesto a casarse y formar una familia, era lo que él siempre había deseado para él. Había deseado tanto que encontrara la felicidad, que para él verlo tan feliz le alegraba el alma. Habían estado charlando cuando George le dijo que se tenía que adelantar hacia la capilla para esperar a Candy y que él la llevaría consigo.

A regañadientas y algunos empujones George había logrado sacar al Patriarca, hasta el salón de fiestas de la mansión y de lejos se fijó que se adentraba a la capilla. Ahí lo esperaban Archie, Rick y Tom. Pero Albert sentía, es más estaba seguro que podía sentir que Rosemary estaba junto a él, incluso Stear y Anthony. Sentía que por alguna razón jamás lo habían abandonado. Sus ojos quisieron cristalizarse cuando vio de frente en uno de los costados el retrato de sus padres. Con la mirada alcanzó a detallarlos y pidió que lo bendijeran y que bendijeran a su esposa y a la pequeña criatura que se gestaba dentro de ella, les pidió su protección y ayuda para enfrentar siempre todas las responsabilidades que se le presentaran en la vida. Tuvo un momento de contemplación y oración en el que sintió claramente el gozo de sus padres por su pequeño Bert.

Archie y los otros le habían dado unos minutos de espacio para que Albert pudiera estar a solas un momento y de pronto sitieron dos brazos fuertes abrazarlos por detrás, denotando su gran emoción e impaciencia para ver a la novia. Todo fue gozo y risas y pronto la capilla se fue llenando de pequeños angelitos perfectamente bien vestidos y arreglados, de dos hermosas señoras acompañadas del brazo de Tom. El Sr. Cartwright, Rita y algunos de los vaqueros también se encontraban ahí, y por su puesto el Sr. Stevens. Estaban todos presentes. Hanna, e incluso la Sra. Parsons.

Unas pequeñas niñas fueron dejando en el camino pequeños pétalos de rosas blancas y otros pajecitos llevaban la cola de lo que parecía era la novia que se centraba en su posición. Rápidamente George se encaminó hacia ella y Archie el padrino de bodas, se encontraba junto a Albert, los dos con sus kilts más finos, y elegantemente vestidos. Albert no podía contener su emoción, Candy estaba hermosísima. El vestido era el más hermoso que hubiera imaginado, su prometida se veía preciosa, radiante, y feliz. Y así había pasado la ceremonia, estaban tan felices que no sintieron cuando había terminado hasta que Albert depositó un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios de Candy.

Candy al llegar al lugar no había podido estar más sorprendida, su prometido se veía por demás elegante y bien parecido, hasta el corazón se le empezó a acelerar y casi empieza a llorar cuando vió todo adornado con pequeñas y grandes rosas, de todos los colores en todos los rincones de la capilla, los pasillos e incluso el pasillo cubierto que llevaba al salón de fiestas.

Había también tulipanes de todos los colores y orquídeas. El ramo de Candy llevaba rosas blancas, tulipanes blancos, y orquídeas, todo unido en un hermoso arreglo lleno de follaje tan profundo como el verde de sus ojos.

Todo estaba listo y ahora sólo quedaba que ella se aproximara hasta el altar y cumpliera junto con él la promesa de ser feliz de ahora en adelante; de buscar la felicidad y compartirla con Albert, definitivamente el hombre que más había amado en toda su vida….

Al sentir el dulce beso de Albert en sus labios había vuelto a la realidad y le sonrió, tan hermosamente que recibió la más linda de las sonrisas como pago, la sonrisa de su Príncipe de la Colina.

La recepción fue muy hermosa y emotiva. Entre familia disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida y bailaron hasta que les habían dolido los pies. Estaban todos felices y emocionados por Candy y por Albert y todos les deseaban la felicidad.

Y así entre risas y personas a quienes amaban, terminó la recepción entrada la noche. Los novios se retirarían de Lakewood para pasar su noche de bodas en la pequeña cabaña del bosque. Una vez estando ahí y calentando sus cuerpos con el fuego de la chimenea, dos rubios se amaron sin cesar. Sus cuerpos expresaban el amor absoluto y la plena felicidad de saberse amados, esposos y juntos para iniciar su nueva vida. Parecía un cuento de hadas pues Candy sentía que podía flotar hasta las nubes y tocar con la punta de sus dedos las estrellas de la mano de su Príncipe amado, de su Albert…

-_Albert, te amo vida mía…- _Le había confesado Candy entre susurros, mientras su esposo acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo con sus expertas manos…-

-_ Y yo a ti más, mucho más Princesa, mucho más de que jamás pude imaginar…- _Albert le había confesado casi al borde la locura, de la euforia producida por la felicidad y por el candor que en él desencadenaba el roce de sus cuerpos. Candy estaba casi inconsciente de placer pues Albert se había esmerado especialmente en esa noche en hacerla sentir la más hermosa de las mujeres y la más amada de todas… Entre sábanas y prácticamente brahamidos de placer los rubios habían logrado saciar sólo un poco el calor que los consumía por dentro.

Así el par de recién casados, celebraron la Navidad junto a sus seres más queridos. Habían intercambiado regalos y una cena hermosa que Hannah les tenía preparada. Al día siguiente un par de rubios, se encaminaba a su luna de miel en Nueva York y no porque fuera un romántico lugar, que en compañía de Albert, siempre lo sería. No, era porque el Patriarca de el Clan Andrew debía estar en Wallstreet, para ver como arrancaban las acciones de la familia ese año. Era una época tensa y la Tía se encontraba del otro lado del océano para ayudarles, así que fue Albert, el que había decidido que tenían que viajar a Nueva York para asegurarse que todo tuviera una transición exitosa.

Candy estaba un poco triste pues había prometido que seguirían de vacaciones y Albert le aseguró que no había de qué preocuparse, pues no debía hacerse presente y eso era muy sencillo de lograr… Candy le había sonreído de manera franca pues sabía que su esposo aunque era tan amable y sencillo con ella, cuando se trataba de negocios era de pocas palabras y de escasas apariciones, únicamente las que valieran la pena su atención…

De camino a Nueva York, en un periódico olvidado en el desayunador, Candy se percató de que en Broadway se reestrenaba con el estelar de Terrance Graham, la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Se leía en la nota que la estelar de Julieta era el secreto mejor guardado de Broadway, permanecería así, y se sabría el mismo día del estreno… A pesar de encontrarse en un estado de felicidad casi eufórico, no pudo evitar recordar aquellos amargos momentos vividos en ésa ciudad; En su mente resonó Nueva York… Talvez no había recordado aquellos momentos tristes porque ahora se encontraba con Albert, y decidió que no le quitarían su felicidad, visitaría aquella ciudad y borraría ese amargo recuerdo, después de todo estaba iniciando una nueva vida con Albert. De todas formas un nerviosismo interno comezó a gestarse en su vientre y por alguna razón sintió que perdía la calma. En algún momento quiso regresar a Chicago, sin embargo el hecho de no saberse junto a Albert la ponía aún más triste, así que continúo en aquella jornada para reencontrar Nueva York… Sentía su corazón empequeñecerse a medida que el tren se acercaba a su destino…

…


	24. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 32**_

_**Cartas…**_

-_Amor… ¿Le dirás algún día a mi padre, lo mucho que nos amamos…?- _Le confesaba Pauline a Tom en medio de caricias tormentosamente candentes, entre susurros y el resguardo de grandes árboles que se encontraban en las propiedades de los Rippendale, por demás hermosas y extremadamente grandes en extensión de terreno….-

-_Pauline, no puedo pedirle ahora tu mano, no ahora que todavía no termino mis estudios, estamos en el mismo dilema mi amor… Pronto, juro que será pronto…- _Le había confesado entre demandantes besos, que buscaban sus lenguas sin cesar… El aliento de Pauline se oía tan agitado al igual que el de Tom, mientras que recargados en un roble, llenaban sus cuerpos de caricias, había pasado mucho desde aquel Día de Gracias en que habían consumado su amor. Estaban desesperados y cualquier minuto a solas no era desaprovechado. Los hermosos ojos de Pauline, sus labios carmesí, eran una perdición para Tom, que no podía dejar de perderse en ellos, ni dejar de sentir esos hermosos labios, besando los suyos.

Pronto la tarde refrescó y era momento de regresar a la casa principal. Tom de alguna forma debía encontrar la calma, los besos de Pauline lo hacían perder la cabeza. Para cuando se adentraron en la mansión de los Rippendale, Tom se encontró con la sorpresa de saber que los Rippendale ese mismo día por la mañana habían partido de viaje. Pauline no le había dicho puesto que moría por verlo y para gozar de algunos momentos solos. Tom en ese momento se quiso retirar de la casa, pero no contaba con que Pauline se aferraría a qué el se quedara a cenar. Así pasaron las horas y cuando se encontaban en la estancia de la mansión, empezó a hacer demasiado frío, tanto que sabían que se avecinaba una tormeta. Prendieron el fuego para calentar el lugar y Tom sabía que debía retirarse, puesto que en primer lugar el no hubiera ido a casa de Pauline, porque podría comprometer su honor. Algo en la mirada de Pauline lo hizo quedarse un momento más. Estaban recostados en un sillón, con una suave alfrombra bajo sus pies y todo hermosamente decorado al estilo de la época victoriana, y de pronto notó que Pauline se quedó dormida. Tom con todo el amor que le profesaba la hubo levantado en sus brazos, notó que Pauline ardía en fiebre. No lo hubo notado antes, pero la mirada de Pauline parecía triste. Ahora sabía porqué, ella no se sentía bien, tal vez por eso no le hubo mencionado que sus padres no se encontraban. Mandó llamar a la doncella personal de Pauline y ella de inmediato lo guió para que pudiera llevarla hasta sus aposentos.

Estando ahí Tom había pedido que llamaran a sus padres, pero la doncella le comunicó que ellos habían ido a Florida por ése mes para huir del frío de Chicago. Y fue entonces que Tom supo que no podía abandonar la casa. La doncella tuvo a bien comunicarle que el señorito Rippendale se había quedado en la ciudad, pero que no era común que regresara a su casa, siempre que sus padres se encontraban de viaje.

Tom apretó los puños puesto que pensó que los Rippendale hubieren dejado a Pauline a cargo de Maxi mientras ellos regresaban. Le preguntó al chofer de los Rippendale y no hubo nadie que le diera razón de Maxi Rippendale.

Pasada la medianoche, el médico de los Rippendale llegó, sólo para decirle a Tom lo mucho que lamentaba que Pauline no hubiere ido a tierras cálidas con sus padres ése año. De pequeña había sufrido una grave afección pulmonar y siempre resentía mucho el frío de Chicago. Le mandó cuidados intensivos y Tom llevó todo al pie de la letra. Tom incluso le preguntó al médico por Maxi Rippendale, y tuvo a bien contestarle que de forma muy privada y personal, el hijo mayor de los Rippendale despilfarraba la fortuna de sus padres en apuestas, y que incluso pasaba las noches de parranda con mujeres que no eran del todo muy respetables. Fue entonces cuando la sangre se le heló a Tom, estaba completamente seguro que el padre de Pauline desconocía esos hechos.

Las cosas no mejoraban puesto que Pauline estaba gravemente enferma e incluso había mandado un telegrama urgente a la residencia de los Rippendale para avisarles, pero por desgracia recibió una contestación poco alentadora. Los Rippendale todavía no se encontraban en Florida, al parecer habían viajado primero a otra parte y después llegarían a Florida.

Tom estuvo al lado de Pauline durante dos días sin saber de nadie. Había mandado en su desperación por Rick. Y él fue junto con George para ver el la condición de Pauline. Pidieron de nuevo que el doctor fuera y estuviera al lado de Pauline y Tom. Finalmente después de dos días de espera Tom supo que Maxi Rippendale había llegado a la ciudad. Mandó por él y no esperó mucho para que Maxi Rippendale llegara a la residencia.

Una vez llegado a la residencia, lo primero que escuchó fue a uno de los sirvientes anunciarle que su hermana se encontraba mal y que además el joven Tom la estaba acompañando.

Maxi Rippendale, sintió como le subía la sangre a la cabeza. Se había enterado que Tom había pernoctado en la residencia de los Rippendale con él fuera. ¡Quién se habría creído! Se las vería con él seguro que a golpes limpiaría el honor de su hermana.

Cuando entro a la habitación de Pauline, ella se encontraba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, palidez y ojeras. Cuando por fin vio lo mal que estaba su hermana el coraje y las ganas de darle una paliza a Tom tuvieron que esperar. Porque él se encontraba a su lado, lo mismo que Rick y los dos tenían cara de preocupación.

-"_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Pauly….?"- _Pregunto con preocupación el hermano al ver que tal vez y sólo tal vez lo hubieran estado buscando. Había pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, en casa de Lady Morgan, una aristócrata conocida por sus fiestas poco respetables. –

Tom le contestó finalmente cuando lo vio en el umbral de la habitación de su hermana. Para fortuna de Tom, Rick había llegado el día que Pauline se había puesto mal y había sido él el que fuera por el médico a esas horas de la noche.

Recordaron la boda de los Andrew y deseaban que estuvieran bien. Estuvieron hablando, e incluso Rick y él tomaron turnos para cuidar de Pauline. Rick al día siguiente se fue a trabajar y le había llevado a Tom ropa y se había quedado con él y Pauline, la siguiente noche. Algo oprimía le corazón de Tom y era el hecho de saber que su amada Pauline se hubiere quedado en Chicago por él. Estaba realmente descorazondo y no podía dejar de culparse ante tales hechos.

Tom finalmente había salido de la habitación pidiéndole a Maxi que lo acompañara.

-"'_!Se puede saber, dónde has estado todos éstos días!"- _Le había reclamado Tom, que si se hubiera enterado que los Rippendale , habían dejado a su hermana a su cargo…-

-"_!Quién te crees que eres para pedirme cuentas a mí. Sino eres más que un campesino!"- _Le había dicho con gran prepotencia puesto que sabía que los orígenes de Tom no eran de abolengo como los Rippendale.

-"_Pues seré un granjero como tú bien lo dices, pero por lo menos sé cuidar de las personas que me importan y que amo. ¡Sobretodo de las personas en mi familia!"- _Le había contestado Tom entre dientes tratando de no alzar la voz, no quería causarle un sobresalto a Pauline…-

-"!_Vete de aquí! ¡Maldido malnacido! Crees que no veo la forma en que miras a mi hermana, pero ella jamás será tuya. Jamás lo será, así tengas que pasar sobre mi cadáver…!"- _Le había sentenciado Maxi Rippendale en el peor de los tonos agraviándolo y amenzando incluso con la muerte de ser necesario. Estaba realmente enojado con ése granjero. Pensar que podía venir a pedirle cuentas a él, el heredero de la Naviera Rippendale.-

Tom estaba furioso. Se atrevía éste hombre a insultarlo en ésa forma y además a interponerse entre Pauline y él. No se lo permitiría. No lo haría. Tal vez no era el momento de reñir, pero no le permitiría ganar el juego, si antes no había querido poner en juego su relación, ahora lo tendría que hacer, sería el todo o nada, frente al padre de Pauline.

Tom apretó los puños y en un movimiento rápido había tomado a Maxi por las solapas de su camisa…-"!_Escúchame bien, niño rico, estoy aquí por ella. Yo soy su invitado y si ella no pide que me vaya no lo haré. Y otra cosa, más vale que le rindas cuentas a tus padres de haberla dejado sola, puesto que si ellos no te las piden yo si lo haré. Tu hermana ha estado pidiendo por ti, entre sus delirios. Ha pedido que te encontremos, que te busquemos no sea que tu padre de encuentre primero…!"- _Le había dicho Tom sin reparos y de frente. Era claro que sabía en que clase de negocios estaba metido y que además no era el digno heredero de su padre, como quería que lo vieran todos. Era una realidad, estaba dejando el nombre de los Rippendale por los suelos, y tal vez por eso su hermana se hubiere quedado, sólo para ver que él no cometiera más locuras. –

El apretujón de Tom sobre sus solapas y la amenaza latente de que sus padres volvieran a enterarse de que él había vuelto a las andadas lo estaba preocupando aún más. Maldecía a Pauline por haberse quedado, siempre se iba con sus padres a Florida, empezó a materializar la razón, y la tenía frente a él. No podía ser que su hermana quisiera a ése pordiosero, a ése granjero sin educación, al que su hermana le tenía compasión, si no podía ser más que eso… Los animos entre los dos empezaron a calentarse y bruscamente Maxi se quitó las manos de Tom de la camisa…-"!_Lárgate! No eres bienvenido en ésta casa!"- _Le dijo sin reparos, olvidando toda la educación que alguna vez le dieran sus padres.

-_"Te he dicho que no me iré a ninguna parte. Aquí estaré hasta que Pauline se recupere y sólo entonces ella será la única que podrá sacarme de aquí. Deberías agradecer que no te parto la cara. Tu hermana ha estado tan mal y más al saber que no regresabas. Sé perfectamente que estuviste apostando, así que no le causes un disgusto mayor a tu hermana y compórtate, el médio ha dicho, que su estado de salud es extremadamente delicado. Pide a Dios que viva, porque si por ti, ella empeoró, ten por seguro que de mí no te libras…"- _Le había sentenciado Tom cerca de la cara, enojado realmente por la irresponsabilidad del hermano de Pauline. No podía entender cómo era posible que se desapareciera en ésa forma y que sus padres confiaran en que él cuidaría de su hermana. Tal vez estaba exagerando o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado, pero estaba realmente exaltado por las noticias de que Maxi Rippendale no aparecía y sobretodo que fuera Rick el que se enterara de su paradero, de la una forma poco agradable.

Parecía que Pauline supiera todos los hechos porque entre más pasaban las horas y se agravaba su situación, más pedía por Maxi entre delirios y al no oírlo parecía que no quisiera recuperarse. Tom hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber sido su hermano Maxi en ése momento y no alcanzaba a comprender la profunda preocupación de Pauline, sino es que Rick y el Dr. Randall, le explican en que clase de líos se mete frecuentemente Maxi Rippendale.

Tom no quiso ver más a ése hombre echado a perder por su fortuna y sus pocas ganas de salir adelante, se dio la media vuelta y lo dejo parado a la mitad del vestíbulo para encaminarse a la habitación de Pauline, el doctor al parecer había termiando la revisión que le estaba haciendo. Los dos se apresuraron a la puerta y dejó que Tom se introdujera en dónde ella estaba. El doctor les dijo que tenía que hacer sus diligencias pero que regresaría al anochecer para ver a su paciente. Dejó los cuidados y encargó que pasaran por unas medicinas más que dejaría encargadas en la farmacia para ella. Tom estaba realmente consternado y algo en la mirada del doctor hacía que se ese sentimiento de profunda pérdida se acumulara en su ser.

El doctor habló con Tom, con Rick y después se llevó de nuevo a un lado al joven Rippendale, sólo para recordarle que él había acudido a la casa de Lady Morgan, para atender a una de sus sirvientas que al parecer se había cortado gravemente y había sido abusada sexualmente. Se había extendido un rumor desagradable sobre la situación de las fiestas de Lady Morgan, así que le recordó que todos supieron que él había estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Maxi Rippendale se defendió, ante el hecho que él hubiera estado en ésa fiesta y luego por lo sucedido con esa muchacha, una vez que se dio cuenta que no podría seguir mintiendo al Dr. Randall.

El doctor le recomendó que más valía ofrecerle una fuerte suma de dinero a esa muchacha que parecía acusar a Maxi Rippendale de abuso sexual y había amenazado con ir a la policía. Le rogó que reconsiderara su comportamiento y que se volviera un hombre honorable, no uno que deshonrara a la familia. Las cosas se pusieron muy tensas entre ambos y no tuvo más que salir con el doctor, con el pretexto de acompañarlo y arreglar el lío que había causado.

…

El frío del invierno penetraba por las rendijas de todas los ventanales de la mansión. Fuera se veían los campos cubiertos de nieve, los árboles sin hojas, y los copos de nieve acumularse en las barandillas de las ventanas. El frío de Inglaterra, es famoso por su crudeza. Sin embargo por alguna razón, ése año no sentía el frío penetrar en todos sus huesos. En realidad a ella no le agradaba nada estar en Inglaterra en invierno, pero las cosas eran distintas, algo en ella había cambiado y sabía que una persona, un joven ahora se guardaba en su corazón. Le daba cobijo y le daba una sensación que sólo con sus sobrinos había logrado sentir… Ahora sentía no sólo eso, sino algo más fuerte, más apabullante, y era tal vez que por fin entendía lo que significaba tener un hijo… Todos éstos pensamientos se acumulaban dentro de su mente, mientras entre sus manos le daba vueltas a un sobre, lo bastante grande, pesado y venía envuelto con todo cuidado… El sello de los Andrew se encontraba en el frente, junto con la firma de su sobrino. La cara inmediatamente le cambió, pues saber de él para ella, siempre eran buenas noticias…

La Tía Elroy sacó una hermosa invitación y en ella venían grabados los nombres de Candy y Albert… Se empezó a poner un poco nostálgica, puesto que ella siempre quiso ver su sobrino vestido en sus galas escocesas, desposarse.

Después de unos momentos esos sentimientos se esfumaron cuando por fin leyó las cartas de que Albert y Candy le habían escrito….

Querida Tía Elroy,

Me deleito en comunicarle que por fin he visto mis más grandes sueños hechos realidad. Candy ha aceptado ser mi esposa y no hemos podido esperar más. Estando fuera y lejos me di cuenta que mi vida siempre estaría incompleta si ella no se encontraba a mi lado.

Siento que soy el hombre más afortunado, de saber que Candy también me ama. Sé que hubo un incidente muy desagradable, que talvez ha puesto prejuicios sobre Candy en su cabeza de nuevo, le pido le perdone cualquier indiscresión que ella hubiere cometido, pues todos cuando somos jóvenes comentemos equivocaciones. En realidad no hay nada que me importe más que saber que ella es ahora mi esposa.

El que no hayamos contado con su honorable presencia, no es porque no he querido que comparta ésta dicha con nosotros, esa no ha sido mi intención, mi inteción fue regresar y confesarle finalmente mi amor a Candy. No he podido esperar ni un minuto más para desposarla, ya que sé bien que soy finalmente correspondido, y para compartir con ella mi vida. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, y quiero decirle que no tardaremos en darle nietos, amo a mi esposa con locura y sé que Dios nos bendecirá con un Andrew muy pronto.

Quiero que comparta ésta dicha de saber que Candy es ahora mi esposa y que lucharé por hacerla feliz y puesto que ella hace feliz mi vida.

Tía y con respecto a su requisición sobre la adopción de James, tiene mi permiso para volverlo un Andrew bajo su adopción. Hablaré con Candy para decírselo y no guarde pendiente que ella accederá a ceder la patria potestad de James a usted.

Candy sólo busca el bienestar de su hermano y le dará muchísimo gusto al igual que a mí, que haya podido encontrar en James un hijo y él en usted una madre.

Me despido, mi muy querida Tía Elroy y le informo que nos encontramos en camino a Wall Street, ahora me tocará recibir el año nuevo, con mi esposa. No puedo explicarle lo dichoso que soy, y la felicidad que me acompaña en todo momento.

Deseo que éste año sea uno muy bueno y provechoso para nuestra familia.

La querrá por siempre su sobrino,

William Albert Andrew

Seguida de ésa carta venía una foto con Candy y Albert, retratados el día de la boda. Mandaron de igual forma otras fotos de las personas que habían asistido y la Tía casi se desmaya, más parecía un día de campo que una boda…. Rió para sí de saber de las extravagancias de William.

Justo por detrás de esa carta, venía una carta de tan sólo una hoja. Inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Candy… Era inevitable que sintiera que el corazón se le paralizaba, cada vez que recibía noticias de ésa muchacha, tal vez nunca se comprenderían completamente, pero era una realidad, si alguien podía sacarla de su centro era ella y ahora con todas las cosas que habían cambiado no sabía que esperar de esa carta… Sin más la sostuvo entre sus manos, miró al techo, tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó a leer…

Querida Tía Elroy,

¿Cómo ha estado? Espero que muy bien, James prometió cuidar de usted, he sabido que la relación entre los dos es maravillosa, por lo que estoy realmente conmovida, al punto de soltar lágrimas, puesto que es un gran muchacho que merece todo nuestro cariño.

Ahora mismo me encuentro preparando el viaje que realizaré con William, a Wall Street, para nuestra luna de miel… Una sonrisa se me dibuja en el rostro, cada vez que pienso en que ahora ya soy su esposa.

Querida Tía, no tengo palabras con qué agradecerle el que me haya apoyado en la difícil situación con los McPhearson, pero no sólo eso, sino también el haberme apoyado para luchar por el amor que siento por William. Él es el ser más maravilloso, dulce, tierno y amoroso, que jamás hubiere conocido. Nuestra felicidad es completa. Le aseguro que no tardaremos en darle un nieto, puesto que no deseamos más que bendecir nuestra unión con un Andrew más en la familia. Soy enteramente dichosa y espero que comparta nuestra entera felicidad.

William, ha hablado conmigo, acerca de la posibilidad de que usted adopte a James y no puedo estar más de acuerdo, puesto que yo soy algo joven, como para tener un hijo de esa edad, sin embargo lo quiero tanto que quise darle una familia, se que con usted, él será enteramente feliz.

Sólo quiero que sepa que nuestra boda fue hermosa y que queremos contarle todos los detalles y los pormenores de la boda en cuanto nos sea posible reunirnos con usted. Siento que es un sueño, que vivo un sueño y que no quiero despertar de él, mi corazón resuena de felicidad y quiero que usted sea tan feliz por nosotros, como nosotros lo somos ahora que estamos unidos bajo las leyes del hombre y de Dios.

Gracias Tía por todo lo que ha hecho siempre por mí y gracias por compartir con nosotros ésta gran dicha.

La quiere con el corazón,

Candice Andrew

La Tía Elroy, se quedó pensando un poco en que su sobrino y ahora su sobrina por unión conyugal, hablaban de quererle dar un nieto pronto… Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras que con el corazón acelerado pensaba que tal vez, ya hubieren sabido que estaban esperando… Pero sería muy pronto… Muy pronto saberlo a tan poco tiempo de la boda… A menos…. Su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas, mientras pensaba en que ellos hubieran consumando su amor, antes de la boda y que…. y que su sobrino se hubiere ¡TENIDO QUE CASAR!- No, no, William era un hombre decente, de principios… Ella sabía que el muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candice… Tal vez sería eso… que no podían esperar a encargar familia… Si eso debía ser… De cualquier forma la alegría de saberlos felices, empezó a dibujar una sorisa más grande y enternecedora, por extraño y fuera de lo común que pareciera…. Por primera vez en muchos años, la imaginación de la Tía Elroy, empezó a volar…. Dejó que a su mente vinieran imágenes sobre cómo serían sus nietecitos, lo mucho que los querría… Empezó a pensar si se parecerían a su sobrino… Si cuando crecieran alcanzarían su altura…. Todos éstos pensamientos se acumulaban uno tras otro… cuando se vieron interrumpidos por el toquido de la puerta…

Jimmy se adentró a la habitación y vió cómo se cristalizaban los ojos de la Tía Elroy. Corrió a su lado para saber si todo estaba bien… La Tía tomó a Jimmy entre sus brazos y lo acomodó cerca de su pecho… Se abrazaron fuertemente y Jimmy la sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz… De pronto sintió que ella soltaba su abrazo y depositaba las cartas de Albert y Candy en sus manos...

En Chicago, al regreso de la boda de Albert y Candy, Archie y Annie, junto con Patty habían dispuesto pasar el Año Nuevo en Chicago. Hicieron una fiesta para ellos y se encontraban en total festejo por todas las noticias buenas que había que compartir.

Archie de inmediato supo que no tendría descanso pues Albert se había marchado a New York, y ahora tendría que ver todos los pendientes para el inicio de año…

Estaban su esposa y Patty, en uno de los recibidores de la masión, que eran enormes, llenos de pinturas, cortinas de seda colgaban de las grandes ventanas, mientras alfombras y gruesos tapetes persas adornaban todo el piso. Parecía la galería de un museo y no la estancia más sencilla de la mansión de los Andrew. Los primeros días del año empezaban a correr, y las dos fieles compañeras ahora estaban juntas casi todo el tiempo… Había algo que ellas dos se traían entre manos y no sabía exactamente lo que era.

Archie había visto a su esposa ir y venir varias veces, salir y llegar a la mansión, pero extrañamente no había comprado nada, ni encargado nada… Todo era sospechoso, puesto que Annie encontraba el gusto, en incluso ella misma comprar y encargar las provisiones para la mansión. Gustaba de saber que habría para cenar y de planear con frecuencia los menús. Muchas veces la había encontrado cocinando y preparando la cena para los dos, aún sabiendo que tenía un séquito de personas a su disposición. Archie finalmente aceptaba a su esposa, que le correspondía todas y cada una de sus atenciones con candorosas caricias y horas de pasión, él se preguntaba, qué más podía pedir un hombre….

Unas risitas, llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho, sabía que provenían desde el recibidor… Ahora sí, se enteraría de qué travesuras estaban planeando Annie y Patty juntas… Con sigilo se aproximó a la sala… Los años de cuando era un adolescente le volvieron a la mente, de cuándo espiaban a la Tía Elroy con sus amigas, para ver si podían salir de pesca… De las muchas veces que tenían que salir frenéticamente a ocultar un invento de Stear en medio del bosque sin que notaran la rapidez de sus pasos… Esos recuerdos volvieron a su mente y sin querer, sintió cómo Stear le hacía falta en tantos momentos de su vida… Ahora que Candy se había casado con Albert… ¿Qué pensaría Stear?... Se concentró de nuevo en caminar con el mayor sigilo y cómo un niño curioso se dispuso a oir a su esposa y a su muy querida amiga, tras el umbral de la puerta… Estaban hablando demasiado bajo… No escuchaba nada… Pegó su oreja más hacia la puerta y quería escuchar con claridad, que decían… No alcanzaba a oír exactamente, sólo las risillas que escapaban de las dos al hablar… ¡Ahhhhhh! Las mujeres y sus secretos… La curiosidad lo estaba matando, así que decidió entrar y dejar de espiar como un chiquillo, de ser necesario, sacaría la respuesta de su esposa, así tuviera que seducirla hasta que se lo confesara…

-_Hola, mi amor…. Hola Patty…- _Había dicho en forma casual… Las encontró junto al fuego, como dos niñas sentadas en la alfombra, totalmente cómodas con risillas entre los labios… Las dos se encontraban sonrosadas y no sabía si era de tanto reírse, o si era por lo que habían estado hablando…- _Amor… ¿de qué se ríen tanto?...- _Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras tomaba las manos de las dos mujeres y les besaba el dorso…- _Sus risas, han despertado mi curiosidad…- _Les confesó Archie mientras se sentaba con ellas frente al fuego… Las dos mujeres, cada una, una belleza natural… se miraron con complicidad… Algo habían estado discutiendo y no hubieren querido despertar la curiosidad de nadie… Especialmente la de Archie… Rápidamente Patty, interrumpió y con el pretexto de que Rick la esperaba, salió casi como alma que lleva el viento de la mansión. La reacción tan exabrupta de Patty, dejó desconcertado a Archie, y después de unos momentos, no quitó la mirada de los ojos de su esposa…

-_Dime Annie… ¿qué es lo que pasa…? Patty salió de la mansión, como si tuviéramos la peste…- _Annie rió con fuerza y después de unos momentos, su rostro empezó a sonrojarse, a arder al rojo vivo… Archie la estaba mirando con pasión… Le estaba casi desnudando el alma con esa mirada y su corazón se empezó a acelerar…-

- "_Archie… yo…"- _Los pensamientos de Annie empezaban a verse interrupidos, puesto que su esposo estaba peligrosamente cerca. Estaba deslizando sus manos bajo su vestido, mientras besaba su cuello y pasaba lentamente sus labios sobre sus hombros….-

-_"Si, te escucho atentamente, Annie…"- _Archie no dejaba de seducirla con las más deliciosas caricias, todo su cuerpo respondía inevitablemente a su esposo, con toda su fuerza… El calor de sus mejillas era agobiante y le preocupaba que algún siriviente fuera a entrar por la puerta y a descubrirlos en ésa posición… Archie había empezado a desabotonar su vestido y lentamente succionaba su oreja, mientras ella no sabía que hacer… Había estado planeando tanto ése momento y ahora tendría que confesarlo o su esposo no la dejaría dormir en los días siguientes… Tal vez eso haría, lo dejaría con la duda… Las caricias de Archie eran tan demandantes, que ella sabía que se rendiría en cualquier momento… No tenía la fuerza para resistir esas tormentosas caricias que exigían una respuesta… Archie no era de los hombres que se conformaban con un no… Estaba acostumbrado a recibir respuestas…-

-_Vamos Annie… dime qué es lo que sucede, sino quieres que nos descubran copulando, como animales salvajes, desnudos aquí frente al fuego… Ten por seguro que no dejaré que vayas a ninguna parte… Te quiero Annie, te amo y te haré el amor, hasta que grites de pasión…- _Annie tenía el corazón acelerado puesto que con la otra mano Archie se deslizaba bajo sus bragas… Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o efectivamente la encontrarían en brazos de su esposo gimiendo de placer… Las mejillas se le incendiaron aún más… El corazón lo sentía desbocado, mientras Archie aprisionaba sus labios entre los de él y le arrebataba todo el aire en cada beso… -

Annie tuvo que gritar un poco para que Archie se detuviera… puesto que su esposo empezaba a perderse junto con ella en ese rito de pasión…-_Archie…- _Susurró ella y tuvo que tomar aire, puesto que sentía que en la habitación no había el suficiente…-_Archie…- _Le dijo con una dulce voz, mientras sostenía el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos… - _Si Annie…- _Le respondió mientras se colocaba de lado junto a ella, deslizando sus dedos por la espalda descubierta de su esposa, había logrado con sigular facilidad desabotonarle todo el vestido… Lentamente empezó de nuevo a besar los hombros de su esposa… -_ Confiesa Annie….- _Le sugirió su marido, mientras no dejaba de mirarla con ardiente deseo en los ojos… Annie ya no supo qué más hacer, se incorporó un poco y sostuvo el vestido con los brazos para no dejar expuestos sus senos… No tuvo más remedio que confesar lo que había esperado confesar con una linda sorpresa a su esposo, pero no había sido más que sorprendida, tratándolo de sorprender…

-_Archie… -_Lo miró fijamente y de repente la emoción de lo que quería confesarle la invadió, de pronto parecía no tener palabras suficientes…- _Archie… ¿cómo es posible que sepas que quiero decirte algo, que sepas que guardo un secreto…?- _Le reclamó Annie con la mirada enternecida y acariciando la mejilla de su esposo… Mientras que con la mirada recorría su torneado pecho, puesto que hábilmente había desabotonado casi todos los botones de la camisa de su esposo… Archie le contestó, tomando su mando entre la suya y entrelazando los dedos…- _Annie, te conozco y te amo y sé cuándo me ocultas algo… No puedes sostenerme la mirada mucho tiempo…- _Le contestó pícaramente Archie mientras volvía a posar su mirada en los ojos de su esposa… Inevitablemente Annie se volvió a sonrojar…- _Archie…- _Le dijo su esposa cerca de los labios, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejando caer su vestido… Cerca del oído y con el más dulce susurro Annie confesó lo que ocultaba a Archie….- _Estamos esperando un bebé… mi amor…- _La reacción de Archie fue inmediata, primero de incredulidad y luego de completa alegría, la había tomado entre sus brazos y estaban consumidos en éxtasis, cuando de pronto recordaron que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par… Archie se incorporó y rápidamente cerró es puerta, aislándolos del mundo… Los dos se fundieron en una pasión desenfrenada… Archie le hizo el amor a su esposa como nunca lo había hecho antes, cargado de amor y de pasión casi salvaje… Se amaron hasta entrado el amanecer… Como sino existiera nada más…. El corazón de Archie albergaba una emoción inexplicable, que se llevaba al invierno consigo… Podía sentir la cálida brisa de mayo en invierno….

El tren a Nueva York, detuvo la marcha, el silbido del tren anunciando la llegada a la Gran Manzana…

El azul del cielo casi podía verse reflejado en un par de ojos azules….


End file.
